In The End
by EverAfter16
Summary: After catching Raye and Darien together Serena decides to take things her own way...new enemies, new characters, and new adventures await them all. Sometimes destiny is delayed.
1. Shut up and Listen

Hey everyone, this is my second story, I hope you like it, all the major characters are in it. Plus a couple of my own, I'm changing things around a little, not too much, just a little so don't worry too much. Oh and I decided that I'm putting the setting in San Diego, that might work for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't really care to own it, blah blah blah. Okay now that that's done here's my story:

In The End

Chapter One: Shut up and Listen…

"Perfect, Serena's late again!" Raye shouted out. She leaned back against her temple wall and crossed her arms roughly.

"Calm down, she called me earlier today and told me she was going to be late." Mina sighed; she also leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes. The weather had been unbelievably crappy for the last two weeks.

"What did she say when she called?" Lita asked, as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"She said her ride was 'not available' then I heard in the back round: 'what do you mean by 'not available?''" Mina giggled.

"She better hurry up." Raye said very angrily. As if on cue they heard a car down the street going VROOM VROOM. Nothing like that ever happens in Raye's area. Her area was quiet the only things around her were: her temple, a drug store and a video store. That basically covered it. They all jumped to their feet and walked towards the steps. They looked down and saw a black sports car, a boy was sitting behind the wheel, and a girl with her long blonde hair was sitting in the passenger seat. The music was so loud that they could feel the beat on the floor where they all stood. The music then stopped. Darien and the girls all took a good look at the sports car, considering it was a convertible they could see everything.

Serena sighed long and hard.

"You sound like you don't want to see them?" Josh her cousin asked her.

"Not in the mood." She mumbled, "but I really do want to see Mina. I have to tell her what happened last night." She laughed.

"You mean what happened in the past 24 hours, we didn't sleep last night remember?" Josh corrected her and laughed.

"Right, right, okay now, I have to go, I have to tell them I fell asleep or something." She giggled. Serena opened the door and jumped out. Slamming the door behind her she heard Josh.

"Hey, what did I tell you about slamming my car door?" he teased her.

"What did I tell you about my car and coffee?" Serena mocked him.

"Call me when you need me." He told her, and zoomed off. Serena began to climb the steps to Raye's temple. Quickly everyone went back to where they were, so that she didn't know they were watching her in the car. Serena took off her sunglasses and put them in her bag, next to her cell phone. She finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey everyone." She smiled at them.

"You're late." Raye rubbed in her face. That's it, no "Hello," no, "Hi Sweetie." Nothing, not even from Darien.

"I know that…" she said in mono tone, Serena's eyes just looking straight at her in a "what's your problem" way.

"Why were you so late?" Amy asked her quietly.

"Okay I have the funniest, reason ever." She laughed a little.

"It better be good, not one of your 'I slept in' deals'" Raye picked up the broom and began to sweep.

"No Sweetie, it's not." Serena gave her attitude back. Darien looked at her a bit funny. She never told Raye anything like that before. "Okay, so last night we didn't sleep, because-" she was cut of by Mina.

"Lemme guess, it was your last night there and you guys were like 'NO CAN'T SLEEP! Must stay awake all night!'" Mina joked.

"No! That was in Arizona." She laughed at her. "We were laughing really hard last night. So Josh had the crazy idea of us staying up all night." She laughed with Mina.

"Wait, who's Josh? And why was he at your house all night last night?" Darien asked her suspiciously.

"He's my cousin, and if you're thinking there's anything between us, that's just plain disgusting." She joked around.

"So tell us again Serena, why were you late?" Lita asked her.

"Oh, Josh was being a butt and didn't want to take me at first. So then we totally lost track of time. The end!" she grinned at them. Mina tried to hide her smile; the rest of them didn't smile or do anything.

"Ooookay…" Serena looked down at her shoes. Everything went quiet until Raye broke the silence.

"You need to learn some responsibility, you're suppose to be our leader!" Raye snapped at her.

"You need to learn some damn manners." Serena shot back at her.

"Serena…" Mina warned her.

"Babe, I'll be right with ya." She said as she turned back to Raye.

"I'll learn some manners when you grow up!" Raye screamed at her.

"Well here's your chance!" Serena screamed back at her. Serena walked away from her and put her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes and spoke to her. "You seriously think that when you say all that shit to me, it helps me to be on time? Well guess what bitch, it doesn't." Raye looked at her amazed, so did everyone else. She wasn't crying, she wasn't hollering for Amy or Darien to make Raye stop. She was fighting back.

"Serena!" Luna came up the temple steps and heard what she had just said.

"Yes?" she asked Luna calmly. Luna looked at her face, she saw that Serena wasn't crying, or nagging, or whining. She was just standing there, yelling at Raye, she seemed as if she had kept all this bottled up inside; and she had.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted. You have no respect for me, and you said that you would learn some manners once I grew up? Learn them or you'll regret it." Serena warned her. Raye was dumfounded. What was she suppose to say? Everyone else looked at her in shock. Darien got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We need to talk." Darien pulled her away from everyone else. Darien led Serena into the back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he looked at her.

"Me?!" she shouted at him. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're not even saying anything to me today?" Darien looked down. "So, what, you're not going to admit it?" Serena added on.

"Admit what?" Darien mumbled, not bothering to look up at her.

"Admit that you kissed Raye on the lips." Her rage was going calmer as she began to get in control.

"What? That's stupid Serena, you know I love you-"

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER!" she screamed at him.

"What?"

"Last night, I saw you by the lake, near the rent-a-boat, at night, you two kissed." She said flatly.

"Serena, that was a mistake, you know I love you and only you." He came towards her, he reached out to touch her; she smacked his hand out of the way.

"Is that why you sucked her neck? Or are you a vampire now?" she asked him. Still she didn't shed tears. No emotion. Not even saying she loved him. She was in charge of this whole thing.

"How did you know all this?" Darien was in shock. He looked at her as if she had let him down. Even thought it was the other way around.

"Oh I have my ways, I was walking down the lake with some people. I saw you there, so don't you deny it you son of a bitch." Serena looked at him she felt much higher than him.

"Where did you learn to act like this? Where do you go off swearing to Raye?" he shouted at her.

"Oh I knew how, that's not the problem." she told him harshly, she walked back to where everyone else was. They looked at her. Raye stood up.

"You acted like you were so much better than me." Raye snorted.

"Because I am…" Serena chuckled.

"You better shut up and listen to me-" Raye began.

"No Dear, you better shut up and listen to me." Serena snapped back at her.

"You thought that I couldn't defend myself, you thought that I would break down and cry for what I saw last night, I didn't cry actually, and I won't either. Because as you can see, I'm acting all grown up like you said. So you better learn some fucking manners." Serena mocked her. Everyone just stared at her. "That's it, I QUIT!" she shouted. Everyone around her jumped up.

"No, wait, you can't quit, it's your destiny, you can't just leave that behind you!" Amy yelled at her.

"That's right, and we're apart of it, you can't just leave all of us, and everything that's happened to you behind." Lita jumped in front of her.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Raye even decided to help out in this.

"Watch me." She pushed Raye aside and began to walk down the stairs taking out her cell phone.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone?" Amy asked her.

"I have a lot of things you don't know about Amy, at least you were honest with me. I'll miss you." She said softly. She dialed on her phone and held it up to her ear.

"Serena, wait, we're in this together, it's like a deal, this is the way our destiny works." Darien ran out shouting to her.

"If my destiny has to do with you guys, then I want a different package deal." She turned to look at them, halfway down the steps. Then she talked on her cell phone. "Yea, now please, thanks, love you." She hung up and walked down the steps. As if on cue the same black little sports car came zooming down the street. She jumped the last couple of steps, and hopped into the little car. Tossing her bag in the back seat, the little car zoomed off into the distance.

Darien just stood there, then his mind finally realized what had happened. "What the hell have I done?" he thought.

"Great, so now what do we do? She left us here, and we have an entire army to fight!" Raye grunted. Mina stood up and looked her in the eye.

"No Raye, You guys DROVE her AWAY!" Mina looked at her. Then she looked at all of them. "So now what do we do Raye? Does anybody know how to defeat the Negaverse without Serena's help?" Mina concluded.

"I think I could figure something out." Amy said, she looked very sad, and very confused.

Darien walked up to Raye and put his arms around her. "I don't know if we did the right thing…" Darien whispered into her ear.

"She'll get over it…we all will." She looked down.

**Meanwhile in the car**

"So you let them have it, huh?" Josh pulled into the driveway.

"Basically." Serena grabbed her bag from the back and unlocked the door.

"So you just told them to…?" Josh asked her.

"I just told them shut up and listen to me." She got out and slammed the door shut.

"Wow you let them have it." he opened the door to their house. Serena walked in and plopped down on the sofa in their living room.

"The way they acted was stupid, I was expecting a better reaction, but they didn't really seem to care. Well they did when I told them I quit, but not as much as I wanted them to. Oh well." She sighed and laid back on the sofa.

"Want a drink?" Josh shouted from the kitchen.

"Evian!" she shouted back. Josh came back with a sand witch for two, a Pepsi, and a bottle of Evian.

"Who said I wanted a sand witch?" she asked him.

"Who said I made it for you?" he told her. Josh dug into his sand witch. Serena picked at the sides of it eating some of it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Serena asked her cousin.

"We are going to go home, back to LA, so if you want, you can join your family, or you can stay here and hope you never run into them again." Josh told her, then smiled with his cheeks filled with what ever he had put into that sand witch. Serena smiled and kissed his sand witch filled cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled and got up to go up to her room.

"NO PROBLEM!" he shouted with his mouth filled with food.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Everyone was sitting at Raye's temple. There had been 5 attacks since Serena had left; each battle getting harder every time. Everyone was exhausted, they couldn't hold up much longer, but what else could they have done. Serena had left. Darien had tried to call her, but every time he called a guy that sounded around his age would pick up saying she wasn't home, or she was out of town. Everyone sitting there was waiting for Mina. She came running up with a videotape in her hand. She was smiling; it was the first smile they had seen ever since Serena quit.

"Oh My God, you guys have to see this!" she laughed.

"What's on the tape?" Lita asked her.

"Oh, just some random hilarious crap!" she giggled. "Raye can we play it on your VCR?" she asked.

"I suppose so." Raye got up and led the way to her room. They all sat down as Raye and Mina began to turn on the equipment. As soon as Raye sat down Mina popped in the tape. The tape started with Mina sitting on a sofa with other people, and one guy was talking, and telling them about an event that happened to them. He had long hair that came right under his chin and dark skin.

"Okay so I we're trying to order Jack in the Box." He began.

"Yea but he kept messing up our order." A girl with long brown curly hair interrupted. Everyone in the tape laughed. Mina explained who everyone was, they were all mostly in their pajamas.

"That's Lena and her brother Jake." Another girl began to talk.

"Did I ever tell you about the Dancing we went to when we were in France?" a girl with very dark brown and red hair began. Everyone in the tape replied "No." to her. "Okay so when Josh and I went to France with our families, we went dancing with the rest of our cousins, and they call them Discos there." She told them, pronouncing Discos with an accent. "So me and Lena are doing our thing, you know, just dancing around you know. So we look over at Josh and we see him with this one French chick, and he's doing his little dance, like the white boy, or the running man or something." The girl with dark hair explained, she was curled up on the sofa next to Mina. As she was telling them she did a little motion with her hands and arms to show everyone how Josh was dancing. "So he's doing his little dance and the girl is like jumping up and down on him!" everyone began to laugh at one of the guys there. "She's like Brittany Spears or Jennifer Lopez dancing with him, and he still there doing the running man." She laughed. The tape then cut to a bunch of people sitting in a car at night. Mina was obviously holding the camera, you could tell because her voice was the loudest.

"Jake! We're lost!" someone shouted out.

"WE'RE NOT LOST!" Jake shouted back. You could hear laughter in the back round.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked Mina.

"We're coming back from Target and Jake got us lost. It was around 11:30ish at night, and it was Jake with four girls including me. We were all telling him that he got us lost, actually he got us lost about 4 times that night." She giggled. Lita laughed with her. The tape cut again to a girl's bedroom. It was the same girl who was telling the dancing story. Darien looked at her long and hard. He felt as if he know her. Her hair was long, and still dark, she was lying in a bed with her hair open, not tied back, not in braids or anything, she was talking to someone who sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Mina who's that girl we keep seeing?" Darien asked her not taking his eyes off the television.

"Oh her…" Mina sweat dropped.

"Yes, her." Darien asked her again.

"Oh that's, uhh, Rio." Mina quickly blurted out, she had totally forgotten that Serena was in the tape, well she knew she was in some parts of it, but not all of the parts!

"She looks familiar." Raye told her. "Doesn't she love?" she asked Darien.

"Yea, very familiar." He told her. Mina had to think of something fast.

"Well you probably saw her before at the arcade with me, we're old family friends, her Mum knew my Mum that sort of thing." She smiled. "You're dead if they find out." She thought.

"Probably." Amy said. Just then Luna and Artimis walked in.

"What are you all doing? This is suppose to be a scout meeting? Not a slumber party!" she scolded all of them.

"She's right you know, now that Serena's gone, we need a better strategy plan. Artimis added on. Everyone sighed as they walked back outside…

Well everyone that's it for chapter one! I'll get out chapter two as soon as possible! I hope you all liked it! Please Review! Cheers.


	2. RIO!

Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys kick major ass! Well here's chapter two, hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and if I did it would probably only be in a random dream like the one I had last night, I dreamt that I was playing a game boy…that's it. Don't ask.

PS. I don't own the song Rio by Duran Duran, or the movie Dare Devil, I just need them for my story! Thanks!

PPS. I don't own "Cherry Lips" (go baby go go) by Garbage either.

Chapter Two: RIO?!

"WAIT, YOU TOLD THEM MY NAME WAS RIO?!" Serena screeched at Mina.

"Yes…" Mina grinned in a please-forgive-me-and-don't-hurt-me way.

"Out of all the names in the world, you had to pick Rio? Tell me Mina…" Serena plopped on the sofa and laughed at her. "What was your fascination in the name Rio?"

"Well I knew you liked the song, and I had it stuck in my head. Plus I saw it on a map before I came in that dinky little liquor store when I went to buy some gum." Mina walked into the kitchen to get some kind of Cheesy snack. Serena followed her.

"I'm Home!" Josh shouted as he slammed the front door shut.

"Hi Honey." The girls shouted from the kitchen. Josh sailed in the kitchen giving the girls kisses on their cheeks.

"What movie did you get Joshy?" Mina asked him as she popped another slice of cheese in her mouth.

"Dare Devil." He grinned.

"OH OH OH OH!!" the girls squealed and hugged him. Mina and Serena ran into the TV room and flew onto the sofa. Josh put the DVD in and jumped in between them. Usually when they watch movies together and something happens they shout out and go "NOOOO!" Which then they cling on to Josh and use him as a pillow.

During the movie, Dare Devil would jump off a building and Serena squealed.

"LOOK! IT'S BEN!" She shouted at the screen. Mina and Serena squeezed Josh to a pulp.

"Losers." He mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" they both shouted and smacked him with a pillow. Then the girl got hit with the knife in the movie.

"EVIL SON OF A BITCH KILLED THE CHICK!" Mina shouted out.

"I like her top…" Serena looked at the screen.

"We're home!" shouted Serena's parents!

"ALO!" she shouted from the TV room.

"M∂ma! P∂pa! The chick died!" Serena shouted out laughing her ass off.

"Who died?" asked her father.

"The Dare Devil girl."

"What?" asked her Mother.

"The chick in the movie. Auntie." Mina told them, she wasn't 

related by blood to Serena and her cousin Josh, but since their families were such good friends it was a nice polite way of calling Serena's Mother.

(AN: okay guys when she says MAMA and PAPA I'm trying to put that "A" with the accent on top but it's a new keyboard. So it's pronounced differently. Thanks!)

"You guys watching those fighting movies again?" Asked her Mother.

"Sort of…"

"You guys need a life." Said her father.

"We love you too…" she told her father as joke. Her parents went into the bedroom. Serena sat on the sofa staring at the TV which was turned off. "I'm going back to LA in two days."

"Oh shit!" Mina whispered. "I'm suppose to meet everyone at the arcade."

"Have fun!" Serena went into the kitchen and took out her bottle of water.

"Hey I have an idea." Mina jumped up and joined her. Josh went into his room. "Girl Talk" just wasn't his thing.

"Okay so you're hair is darker now right?" Mina told her.

"Yea and its growing out darker too, nice color." She looked at her hair.

"And you chopped most of it off right?" Mina told her.

"I only cut it to your length, with layers in the front only starting at my chin, eh, lower than chin now." She put down the bottle of water and looked in the mirror to fully examine her hair.

"So they won't recognize you! Come and pick me up after the meeting! In your car, come in and I'll tell them 'oh yes, this is Rio.'" Mina had that look in her eye, Serena had the same look, it was the look whenever they had an idea.

"You know, you and me, we might just pull this off." Serena liked the idea; she liked it very much!

"Okay I'll walk over there you, you go get ready and do other kinds of stuff." Mina squealed. The girls hugged good-bye and they were both off. Serena ran upstairs and picked up her phone. She pressed her speed-dial, number one. It dialed her best friend's number since they were born. Jake answered.

"Yo, hold on." He told Serena. "LENA!" he shouted through out the house. "LEEEENA! TELEPHONE!" he shouted to her again. Instead their sister Lana picked up.

"I got it." she told Jake, he hung up. "Hey sweets, lemme get Lena, she's most likely blow drying her hair again." Lana told Serena.

"Thanks…" she heard the blow dryer and began to giggle.

"Alo?" Answered Lena.

"GUESS WHAT!?" Serena shouted on the phone.

"What?" Lena brushed out the last bit of curls in her hair. Serena told Lena the plan…

**At the Arcade**

"This isn't working, these plans you thought of Amy, their wonderful and all, but they're just not strong enough." Lita told her. Amy understood, nothing was working; Luna had even given them stronger power sticks to help them. Even that didn't work. They hated to admit it, but they were completely helpless with out Serena, she was the only one who had enough power to kill of a monster with out weakening it.

"Well we do have access of the Silver Crystal, but that's useless to us now. The most we can do is have it appraised." Darien groaned. He sighed as he took Raye's drink out of her hands and took a sip.

"Hey." Raye complained to him.

"What we need is, to know when they're planning their next attack, so we can be there earlier to defeat them ahead of time." Mina told them. Raye and Lita looked at her in a clueless matter.

"I understand what you mean Mina." Amy told her and looked up at everyone.

"HUH?" they shouted at once, Raye spitting out her drink.

"She wants to keep track of the enemy so we know when the next target's going to be." Amy explained to everyone.

"Ohhhh." They chanted. Someone's watch then beeped.

"Oh sorry guys, that's all the time we have for today." Lita commented.

"I guess so." Mina looked out the window, looking for Serena's car. They sat there different conversations went around the table. Just then the glass sliding doors opened up. A girl with long dark brown and red hair that rolled down her waste; her eyes we also dark as well. She wore very dark jeans and a black and beige lace tank top. Her shoes were open toed black heeled sandals. Her eyes were done up in a dark red eye shadow with black lining. Her lashes naturally thick black and long. She looked around. Mina wove her hand in the air to show her position.

"Mina, let's go!" she shouted and walked over to table.

"Rio! Come over here." She told her.

"What? Come on we have to go." She came over. Mina stood up and talked to her.

"I want you to meet everyone!" she giggled.

"Huh? Okay I guess so…" Mina pulled her over to the table.

"Guys this is Rio." She told everyone.

"Hi." She waved to them.

"That's Raye, Lita, Amy, and Darien." she pointed to them. Rio shook their hands. She had rings on her fingers. Her nails were naturally long and in French manicure.

"Oh I love your nails!" Raye squealed. "Where do you get them done?" she asked her.

"I don't, they're natural." She told her calmly.

"Their gorgeous." She told her.

"Thanks." Rio smirked a reply. "Well we really have to be going…" she gave Mina a long and hard look.

"What's your hurry?" Lita told them.

"Yes, why don't you sit down for awhile, and tell us how you know each other." Amy suggested, she took a small sip from her drink.

"Okay…" Rio calmly said. Lita and Amy scooted down the booth to make room for the two girls.

"So tell us, how do you know each other." Darien asked them. He put his arm around Raye. 'Rio' gave Mina a look. She tried so hard not to laugh.

"Um, well I guess you could say, we're like family." Mina told them.

"Well, my mother and her mother we're very good friends, almost like sisters you could say. So when I see Mina's mother I call her Auntie. It just works like that." Rio explained to them. Just then her cell phone rang. "Oh sorry." She took it out of her black Armani Exchange bag. "Alo?" she answered. "Huh uh, yes, okay love, bye." She hung up. "Sweetie we have to go." She told Mina.

"Oh right, I totally lost track of time." Mina got up. Rio pulled her over to the side.

"Did you see that?" Rio a.k.a. Serena told Mina, talking to her about Darien putting her arm around Raye. Serena could hardly hold back the laughter.

"I know…" Mina giggled a little.

"I can't wait till we tell Lena…" Serena murmured. Darien and the rest of the girls came up to them. "Yes, well…" she started hoping they didn't noticed her giggles bubbling up inside her.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Darien asked them. Raye clung on to his arm for dear life.

"No." she told him. "I've got my own ride." She seductively told him flipping out her car keys. Darien noticed it was a key to a Benz.

"Wow." He gulped. "Nice ride." He seemed impressed.

"Wait until you see it." she told him. They all began to walk outside to the parking lot. There stood her 2003 Mercedes Benz. Black, the best color for a Benz of course. She pressed the button on her key to take the alarm off. It beeped twice.

"Oh shit." She said frustrated with the car alarm. She pressed the button again. The alarm finally let go and she opened the door. "I got it two months ago for my birthday, and I'm still not used to the alarm. The Beemer's alarm is so much easier." She got in and slammed the door shut. Turned on the engine and window came down, the moon roof went back. "Anyone else need a ride?" she offered kindly.

"I could use one…that is, if it's not too much trouble." Amy asked shyly.

"Sure, hop in." Rio unlocked the doors with the switch.

"Well since you two are going out tonight, I don't want to bother you…" Lita told Raye and Darien. "Do you think I could bum a ride too?" she asked her.

"The more the merrier." Rio told her.

"This should be interesting…" Mina thought. Lita climbed in the back seat next to Amy. Rio was driving of course, and Mina had shotgun.

"Have fun." Rio told the couple, she backed out of the parking spot, and drove out of the lot leaving them standing there.

"Interesting girl…" Raye said out loud. Darien nodded and opened the car door for her.

"Mina, pick out a CD number and stick with it!" Rio nagged at her.

"Okay! Okay. You just had to have the 10 disc CD changer didn't you? Make it hard for me to choose!" she snorted at her. They were both joking as usual.

"Mina, shut up, and play the damn song! Shit!" she laughed at her.

"If you insist." Mina gave her a sneaky little look. Rio stopped at a red light, then realized what song she had chosen. The music blasted with the 80's beat.

"Out of all the songs I have you had to choose this one?" Rio felt very embarrassed.

"What's wrong with this song?" Amy asked Rio.

"Just listen to the lyrics." Rio instructed them. They listened to the song, it sounded very familiar. Then they heard the chorus:

"Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand…" the music blasted into their ears. Lita and Amy laughed.

"Okay who's house is farther away from Mina's?" 'Rio' asked as if she didn't know.

"That would be mine." Lita told her. Just turn left after the arcade and you'll see Turner apartments, that's my place."

"Got it. MINA CHANGE THE DAMN SONG RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE WALKING HOME!" Rio shouted at her. "And stop doing the running man!" the chuckled at her.

"Okay, fine, here." She hit the next CD button, and the song "Cherry Lips." By Garbage came on. Rio pulled into Turner apartments complex. After she dropped Lita off, she asked Amy where she lived, pretending once again as if she didn't know.

"I live down the street from Mina, number 1169." She told her shyly.

"Okay then." Mina and Rio began to sing along with the song. Amy sat there very quiet as a mouse.

"Amy, come on, sing with me now!" she imitated the crab from the little mermaid. Amy smiled, she began to hum a little."

"No! Come on, like this." She began to sing really loud in a fun sort of way. "GO BABY GO GO! AW WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! GO BABY GO BABY! YEAA WE'RE LOOKING AT YOU!" she sung along with her CD. "Come on, loosen up a little more, live a little." She pulled up to a stop sign. She adjusted her mirror to look at Amy. "Have some fun." Rio winked at her.

For the rest of the ride home, all three girls sang to all the songs on the CD. Rio finally pulled into Amy's driveway. Amy got out of the car and went to Rio's window.

"Thanks for the ride. I had a lot of fun." She gave her a titanic size smile.

"Anytime." Rio made sure she walked into the house and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Lena's number.

"Darling get your ass over to my house I have so much to tell you, get over there now!" she yelled into the phone. Mina laughed along with her. Serena pulled out of the driveway and made her way to Mina's house.

"So, tell me 'Rio' did you have fun meeting my friends?" Mina laughed at her.

"HAHA." Serena replied.

"Okay, I'll let Lena know what happened, and then I'll see you tomorrow for the goodbye dinner okay?" Serena told her. She took a left and then pulled into Mina's driveway.

"Okay babe, see you tomorrow. Serena hugged her goodbye and took off towards her house. She arrived home and ran into the kitchen to find Lena waiting for her.

"Have I got the biggest story for you ever!" Serena told her. Lena gave her a hug and the girls walked up the stairs into Serena's room.

"Okay so what happened?" Lena leaped onto Serena's bed. Serena rushed into her bathroom, changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed with her.

"So I get there…right? And Raye does that thing where she sort of clings on to Darien to let me know that their together. How pathetic is that?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"I know I stopped doing that with Adam weeks ago." Lena giggled and listened in for more.

"So you'll never believe what happened next…" Serena continued.

Well guys that's if for chapter two! Don't worry, this is a Serena/Darien fic, stay tuned for the next chapter: Welcome Home.

Thanks for all your reviews!

PS. Yes if you did read my last story: The Prince and The Punk Rocker, you can see I used the same car as last time. Why did I use it? I believe I used it because my obsession with cars is growing larger; yet I'm still in love with the Mercedes Benz and the BMW. Cheers!


	3. Welcome Home

What's up guys? Thanks for your reviews! You all kick major ass as usual! Here's chapter 3 of my second story, hope you all like it, by the way, this story is going to be really long. As long as I keep getting ideas that is. Well enough of me, here's the story:

PS. Here's my disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, besides I'm pretty sure my lawyer can kick their lawyer's ass any day! JK, I actually don't own anything besides my computer.

PS. I'm changing the setting from San Diego to some suburban place that sucks. Hehe!

Chapter Three: Welcome Home…

Serena stood there counting the suitcases by the front door. "Okay so that's seven of mine, seven of Josh's suit cases; and 14 for the parental units…" she counted.

"ALOOO" Lena yelled in a sing-song voice as she opened the front door. Her and her older sister Lana and her older brother Jake walked in. Lena and Lana carrying their purses and a hand bag, leaving Jake to bring in the rest.

"Hey girlies." Serena hugged and kissed her friends. "Hey bellboy…" she told Jake snickering, "Need any help?"

"I'm doing this perfectly." He struggled with a couple of suitcases. Then he dropped one accidentally. The girls looked at him.

"Perfect." They said at once to him. Jake snickered a 'Haha' at them and put all the suitcases down. Serena went upstairs to get her and Josh's tickets.

"So…" Josh stated.

"So…" Lena said back to him.

"Happy you're going back to LA?" Josh asked her.

"Completely! I'm so sick of this stupid place, I come here, to hang out with you guys so you aren't left here all alone." They walked into the kitchen. Lean took out two bottles of Evian and tossed one to her sister, which Jake caught before Lana did.

"Asshole." Lana muttered to him and smacked him.

"Wait but you always say you liked coming here to relax and you liked the shopping and you liked to go slumming…" Josh went off.

"Yea, well now I'm bored with it. Let's hit Beverly Hills shopping mall!" she squealed. Just then Serena came flying down the stairs screaming bloody murder. Then laughing.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?" they all looked at her like she was a loon.

"Okay…" she panted trying to catch her breath. "Our tickets have been bumped up to first class!!" She screeched to them.

"HOLY CRAP!" Josh shouted out at them.

"Are you shitting me?" Jake told her, he held her shoulders. 

"No I'm not, Jake, I swear!" she laughed at him.

"Oh My God!" Jake pulled her into a swift tight hug. By shock Serena laughed at him. Everyone was jumping up and down for joy. Hugs went all around. Finally it was time to leave the house. Serena took one good last look at her house. Serena's house could be considered huge. It was in the very best area of her suburban little city.

They all approached the airport. Meeting the three sibling's parents there. They said hello and hugged and kissed. They waited around for awhile till their final boarding call, they went one by one on the airplane. Serena on the phone with Mina.

"You call me when you get there. I don't care what time it is." Mina instructed her.

"Okay Mum…" Serena sarcastically told her.

"Okay well I have to get on the plane now. " she told her sadly.

"Oh no, this is it." Mina told her.

"Love you babe, come and visit me. Okay?" Serena sniffed a little.

"Love you too, bye." Mina replied.

"Bye." Serena hung up. She boarded the plane. Her eyes watered a little.

"Come on, you." Jake put his arm around her shoulders and led her on the plane. The doors closed and the engine began…

**Raye's Temple**

"These new attacks are really helping us out Luna. Thanks a lot." Amy told the cat sitting next to her.

"No problem." The cat told her. Luna laid down in the sun for a cat nap. Artimis decided to join her. He crawled up next to her and soon fell asleep.

"Hi guys!" Mina shouted as she came up the steps. She walked up to the temple and quickly ran up those steps too; where she tripped and fell to her knees. Sending her purse flying in front of her.

"Shit." She cursed out loud. Her purse opened up and a package of pictures flew out of it. Some of the pictures slid out of the package and out in the open.

"You okay Mina?" asked Lita.

"Yea I'm fine." Her knee just a little scraped up. Then Lita noticed the pictures on the floor.

"Oh pictures!" Lita cried out in delight. "Can we see them?" she picked them up off the floor. Mina also got up and dusted herself off.

"Sure!" Lita handed the picture package to Mina. She organized them quickly then sat down.

"Hey guys! Mina has some pictures to show us!" Amy, Raye, and Darien all looked up at her.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Lita motioned them to come over. The three of them walked over and crowded around Mina. The first picture showed Mina and a dark haired girl, all dressed up. The dark haired girl was wearing a strapless top with lace to cover up her bare shoulders, glitter everywhere around her eyes. Her hair was dark and curly pulled up into two high simple pigtails. Mina's hair was pulled into a high ponytail with strands coming down her face. Mina was wearing a black and purple top that held together with straps in the back.

"Whoa!" Lita shouted out very shocked. "Who is that and where and what are you doing?" Lita stared at the picture then handed it to Amy, who then handed it to Raye and Darien.

"Oh…that…" Mina blushed. "That's Rio, and we were going out that night dancing with our other friends and cousins." She giggled and blushed a little more.

"Wait a minute. What _other_ friends are you talking about Mina?" Raye asked her angrily.

"Chill Raye, just some family friends, I've known them longer than I've known you." Mina sighed. The other pictures went on till one picture with Mina in a bathing suit, with a boy in his bathing suit, and another blond girl with black highlights in her hair who was also in her bathing suit. Mina and the girl both pulled their hair up in high buns.

"Hold on a second, guys." Amy looked harder at the picture. "Take a look to see who this is!" she passed the picture to Raye and Darien, just as Amy had suspected. It was Serena!

"When was this taken?" Darien shouted. Mina thought hard and looked up.

"UMM, about a couple days after she dumped you." She smirked.

"WHAT?" they all shouted at Mina.

"Take it easy guys, she told me not to tell you, but it seems like you found out anyway." She told them calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Lita looked at her disappointed.

"Because I respect her privacy. How would you feel if I told everyone that one of you was on your period? Or that some guy was hitting on you? Or that you kissed another guy?" Mina took a breath and continued. "All I'm saying is, that I've known her longer than you have, so please, don't blame me." Mina looked at them all, hoping they would forgive her.

"Aw Mina, we could never stay angry at you!" Lita hugged her. Mina smiled. There were other pictures of Serena, one of them she was wearing a red and black strapless dress long and a little big at the bottom almost as if she was going to a wedding. She was wearing it. It looked perfect on her.

"Why is she wearing a dress like that?" Raye asked Mina.

"Oh she's going to a wedding, It's her first cousin's, and they're really close, like in her family, everyone's close to each other. So we were trying clothes on, and she was trying on dresses, and I decided to take a picture of her. Really stupid idea, but hell, we were into it then." Serena had her arms up in the air giving the "Rock On." Sign. Then the last and final picture. Serena dressed in a black glittery thin strapped tank top, her eyes done up in dark red and black liquid eyeliner, exaggerating her make up. Glitter around everywhere. Her lips were puckered up. She looked like a doll. A punk doll, but still a doll. Darien looked hard at the picture. He looked into her eyes, they scared him.

**Serena's house, Beverly Hills**

"The best 5 and a half hour plane ride yet!" Serena opened the door to her room. She dropped her bags and jumped onto her bed.

"MMM, California King size bed, I missed you sooo much!" She kissed her comforter. "Did you miss me too?" Serena kissed it again. Lena walked in with her.

"Okay, well my posse is waiting for me outside. You going to be okay?" Lena told her.

"Now that I'm with my bed, YES!" She shouted from her bed.

"Okay, take care, see you tomorrow." Lena walked out.

"BYE!" Serena shouted. Serena then heard her parents talking, rather loudly. She crawled from her bed on to the floor. Walking over to the bedroom door, the talking became louder. She sat by the door and listened. Too lazy to get up, she crawled on the floor into the hallway, to where her parents bedroom was. The 'talking' became louder and louder. Serena crawled until she was at her parents bedroom door. Then she figured out her parents weren't talking. They were fighting. Or 'in a little argument' as her parents put it.

"You didn't see how happy she was when we got on the plane Kenny!" her mother shouted her father.

"Then tell me Gwen, why the hell was our daughter crying?" her father shouted back. they were pacing around the room unpacking and putting things in the laundry basket.

"She was saying goodbye to Mina, her only best friend there!" Gwen shouted to Kenny. "I really think that we should only keep that place as a vacation area. She loves it here in Beverly Hills. Lena and her brother and sister are here! Josh is always around so she's never left alone. The schools are better here." Gwen told her husband, Serena's father sat down on the bed, her mother began to rub his shoulders. Her father sighed.

"I'll think about it." he told her.

"I still think we should ask her how she feels on this, remember how easy the school was for her there? She felt bored in the class, she didn't do anything, she slept and ate. At times she didn't even want to go to school, with those awful uniforms and all." Gwen finished.

"I know, I know." Her father sighed again.

"I felt like such a horrible Mother sending her there, making her go." 

"You're not a horrible Mother, you see how much she loves you." Serena's father comforted her mother. Serena sat there and heard it all. She got up and ran into her room silently, she closed the door and locked it. She picked up her phone.

"They were arguing about me…" Serena spoke over the phone.

"In a good way…" Lena tried to make the situation better for her best friend.

"I know it was for a good way; but I don't like the way they talk about me like that." Serena flopped on her bed her feet up against the wall.

"At least there's a 50% chance you might be staying here instead of going back to the Suburbs." Lena looked through another suitcase. Throwing every other piece of clothing into a laundry basket.

"Yea, I guess so." Serena sighed.

"Hey, I know exactly what will make you feel better, tomorrow we'll go to our favourite salon get a manicure and pedicure, then shop. Or the other way around, shopping then nails." Lena promised her.

"Really? Okay then, it's getting late, I have to take a shower now."

"Okay babe, ciao for now." Lena told her.

"Ciao." Serena hung up. She walked towards the bathroom. "Well at least I might be staying here this time." She thought. She turned on the water…

Okay guys, that's it for chapter three!! Stay tuned for chapter four: Sweet Dreams. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!


	4. Sweet Dreams

Hey everyone, I'll make this short: thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a bit out there, but hey this is my story! Anything can happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah, okay now on with this chapter!

Chapter Four: Sweet Dreams…

Serena jiggled around with the keys to open the door to her house. Finally she opened it with all her shopping bags. Lena giggled at her.

"Oh shut up Lena like you can do this any better and you have two bags more than me." She snapped at her. Lena burst out laughing as she and Serena came crashing into the house laughing.

"Wow, looks like you guys had fun." Josh stated, he threw his football in the air and caught it. (AN: we call soccer football, so thus Josh has a soccer ball in his hands…just to clear that up!)

"Like my toes?" Serena kicked off her shoe and showed her cousin. They were a dark rouge with shimmer on them.

"What's to like? They're toes." Josh stated.

"I paid forty dollars for them to be this nice!" Serena defended her feet.

"Forty dollars?" Josh asked her rather shocked, "Eh…not bad." He finally said. Serena stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Let me see them." Lana asked her; she came over. Serena and Lena proudly showed off their toes.

"Very cute." She analyzed their toes. "Lena, I like your glitter, why didn't you get glitter?" she asked Serena.

"Tired of it." she responded, Lena looked at her in total and complete shock. "Well not really tired of it. I just needed a change, so I did a light shimmer. I think it's cute." Serena looked at her toes and wiggled them. She placed her bags down in the corner in front of the kitchen. Jake and Josh began to kick the ball around.

"Are my parents home?" Serena shouted on her way over to the Television room.

"You ding-head, they're out for long weekend, remember? You said you didn't want to go visit San Francisco with them and Josh's parents, and our parents." Lena told her, she kicked back on the recliner in the room.

"No shit, did they leave yet?" Serena asked her.

"Yea, while we were out." Lena decided to get more comfortable on the chair she reclined it even farther. Then they heard a small crash outside the kitchen.

"Crap, my shopping bag fell." Serena forced herself to get up and pick it up. She walked past the two boys playing football, kicking it towards her feet. "Guys, don't play that in the house." she told them tiredly. She went and bent over and picked up the bag and all the clothing inside of it. She heard the ball go BAM against the wall. "I said: NOT IN THE HOUSE!" She shouted out. Serena picked up her purse and put it on top of her bags.

"HEADS UP!" shouted Josh.

"WHAT?" Serena whined at them. Then it hit her. Two hits exactly. The ball hitting Serena on the corner of her head and her hitting the floor; Serena screamed out. She laid there on the floor for about two seconds. Nothing. "Guys I told you not in the damn house!" she shouted and got up. The house was deadly silent. "Oh Crap!" she shouted out again, she walked into the kitchen. Nothing. Serena walked into the television room. No one. "You guys, this is stupid." She wondered into the tearoom. The house still remained silent. Serena listened carefully. Just then suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around Serena's waist picking her up.

"WHAT THE?" she screamed out. People dressed in all black head to toe, even wearing black masks on their faces. The man picked her up and dragged her out of the tearoom kicking and screaming.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" The man yelled at Serena and tightened his grip around her.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Serena struggled with all her might. She twisted and turned. Whoever this man was, he was strong. "JOSH! JOOSHH!" She screamed out. Three of the masked people kicked open the front door. There was a black SUV out in the front, the other one went out and opened the back of the car the man holding Serena quickly walked over and dropped her in the back. He held her down as one of the other masked people took out duck tape and tied her feet together and her hands behind her back.

"NO!" Serena screamed out with all her might. The masked person handed the duck tape to the one that put Serena in the car. He tore off a moderate piece and slapped it onto her mouth. Then tossed in the rest of the duck tape next to her and slammed the back door shut. All of the people dressed up got into the car. One of them sat in the back to watch over Serena. He took out a gun and pointed it to her.

"Don't think I don't know how you work Serena." He grunted to her. Serena looked at him funny. She knew that voice! "Or should I say, RIO?" he shouted to her and laughed. He turned back around and removed the beanie from his face and unzipped his jacket halfway. The engine began and the car zoomed off into the distance, leaving the house behind. The back where she was laying was very bumpy. About every ten minutes or so, Serena would be bouncing around in the back. Till finally the SUV slowed down,

"Who has change for the toll?" a female voice spoke out.

"I have a five." Another female voice spoke out.

"Thanks, I'll pay you when we get back, it's in my purse." The first female told the other one. Then the same man that picked her up. Brought out his gun again, he loaded the gun and turned around. He pointed the gun to Serena's head. She looked into the eyes of the man. 

"Darien…" his name raged in her mind, her anger boiling up inside.

"Watch it." He told her. Darien was sweating bullets. He was breathing rather heavily. The SUV went into somewhere dark as far as Serena could tell. The car came to a complete stop. The engine turned off. She heard the doors open and slam shut. It was completely dark. Not to mention the windows were tinted, so that didn't help her much. The back door of the SUV opened up startling her. Darien stood there with a large black duffle bag.

"Okay, this is the only way. Try not to move." Darien looked at her. His eyes changed, they didn't have rage and anger in them anymore. He looked as if he actually cared about her. "Yea Right." Serena thought. She struggled to stay out of the bag. In the end she was in. Darien zipped up to her head.

"This won't take long. I promise." He kissed her forehead and zipped up the bag, almost to the end. Leaving a little crack of light for air. He picked of the bag casually and slammed the back door of the SUV shut. Serena laid there in the bag barley breathing, trying not to move, more like too scared to move. She felt a little air in the bag. She looked up. Still dark. Then bright lights hit her eyes. She squinted adjusting her eyes to the light. She heard a _ding_ and then Darien stopped. "We're in the elevator, the girls went up ahead to see if anyone was there, you know, to make sure the cost was clear." He put the bag down as the elevator moved up. Another _Ding_ went off as the elevator stopped. Darien picked up the duffle bag and walked out the elevator and down the hall. He placed Serena down gently and fumbled around with his keys till he opened the door. Darien looked around the hall to see if anyone was there. No one. Perfect. He ripped open the duffle bag and lifted Serena out of there. He put her over his shoulder and walked in kicking the duffle bag to the side of the door. Serena tried giving him a hard time to bring her in, but Darien was just too strong for her.

"And I always thought he was wimpy." Serena grunted in her mind. She tried kicking and screaming her way out, nothing worked. There was a small office chair placed in the corner of the apartment. Darien put her down on the office chair, he spun her around and stopped her to look at him, face to face.

"Guess who!" he whispered to her face.

"My, My, look what the cat dragged in." a female voice spoke out. Darien turned around, only to reveal Raye standing there snickering. Serena tried jumping out at her, but Darien just pushed her back in the chair. "Have fun you two, I'm going back to help the girls in the kitchen. Ta ta." She giggled a little; then strutted off.

"Okay, you have to promise not to scream." Darien put his hand to the corner of the tape covering her mouth. She nodded as Darien gently pulled off the tape. Serena looked down and breathed, she stared at the floor long and hard, till finally she looked up into Darien's eyes and finally spoke.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" she shouted out at him. "What the fuck did you do to me? Why was I kidnapped from my own home, tied up in the back of an SUV and dragged here? What you couldn't have called me? What the hell is going on here?" Serena's eyes were filled with rage, if looks could kill, Darien would have been dead right when she saw him.

"Okay, okay, I know you're a little frustrated…" Darien began.

"Frustrated doesn't even begin to describe it Darien, fucking pissed off, seems to go down the right neighborhood." Serena was making her point perfectly clear.

"Well, you see…uh…" Darien sweat dropped. "I knew if I called you, or tried to bump into you, you would have never agreed to meeting us at all."

"Your point?"

"My point is, that you know and have something we need, and we need it now." Darien began pacing the room quickly.

"Look, if it's money…" Serena told him.

"No, it's definitely not money. We need to know the whereabouts of a diamond…" Darien told her, he stopped pacing and bent down to look at her face, eye to eye.

"The Rose…" she whispered.

"Yes! The white rose diamond!" he exclaimed. "You know everything about it, I presume?"

"You're asking me…if I know about The White Rose Diamond? What don't I know about it?" Serena stated in a low mono tone voice.

"Oh this is great!" Darien ran into the kitchen. "She knows everything!" he shouted out. Right then, all four Sailors came running into the living room.

"Oh come on, you guys too? Shit. Minnie you too?" Serena's face expression grew very angry and sad at the same time.

"Aren't you happy to see me again!" Mina sweat dropped badly as she shuffled her feet.

"Not really…" Serena yelled out.

"Hehe, SURPRISE!!" Mina tried her best, but she decided to quit while she was ahead.

"Okay now." Amy begun, she took out her little data computer and sat down in front of Serena. "Tells us where the diamond is…" she asked her as she typed in a couple things in her computer. "And how to use it." she quickly added.

"No fucking way…" Serena said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Lita shouted at her.

"You guys really think, that I'm going to let you in on the Rose? Do you actually think I'm that stupid? Well you can't call me a blond anymore either, cause as you can see that's out of the picture." Serena snapped at all of them.

"Why can't you tell us this one thing we ask from you?" Raye jumped up.

"The White Rose Diamond is the most powerful object in the galaxy, more powerful than one hundred Silver Crystals combined." Serena explained, "You really think I'm going to let you soar losers to go out and steak it? I don't think so." Serena let them have it.

"But we need it, you don't understand-" Darien began.

"No I understand perfectly, you kidnapped me so I can be threatened by _you_, so you can have the most powerful object ever. So what if I did tell you, it's not as if you were willing to let me go after that." Serena snapped.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, until you tell us." Darien stepped right in front of her.

"Great…" Serena sighed and mocked them.

"It's getting late, we'd better get going." Amy looked at the girls.

"You're right, it's almost eleven thirty." Lita stretched out her arms.

"We'll try this again tomorrow." Raye yawned. She went up to Serena and whispered to her: "Nighty night." She snickered to her. Serena was ready to snap right back at her.

"Why you…" Darien noticed what was going to happen and jumped next to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"GOODNIGHT." He said to them all, mostly towards Raye to get her out of the house. Once they had all left Darien went into his room and changed into an old shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "I think we should both change into something a little more comfortable. Hm?" he began to wheel her out of the living room.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"No where special, just somewhere were I can see you all night long." He replied nonchalantly. He took out a pair of silver handcuffs. He tore open the tape on her hands and put them on her quickly.

"Where'd you get those?" she asked him. She turned her head so she could see what he was doing to her.

"Andrew game them to me, incase I wanted to spark things up with a girl." He responded.

"Ever use them before?" she asked him.

"Nope, this is the first time ever." He placed the key to the cuffs on a thin string and tied it around her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him confused.

"Are you crazy? You really think I'm going to let you loose around here? I know you Serena, and you're not going anywhere." Darien told her as he picked her up from the chair and placed her on the floor and kicked the chair to the other side of his bedroom.

"I'll scream." She told him bravely.

"Go ahead and try…" he ripped off a piece of duck tape and placed it over her mouth. He smiled at her. "Still thinking of screaming?" he chuckled. She kicked him. Darien jumped away and landed on his bed. "Just joking with you…" he went outside his room. Serena knew she had tiny hands she struggled to get the cuffs off her. Still, it was no use. She stopped struggling as Darien walked back in. He sat down in front of her.

"Okay this is the reason we need the Rose Diamond." He began, "The Negaverse is getting too strong, we barely made it through our last battle." Serena just rolled her eyes. "We want to get a hold of the diamond to get rid of them once and all so we could all live in peace finally. Then you could leave, and do whatever you want-" Serena shook her head quickly and began to yell at him. Darien grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "Something bad, right?" Serena slowly nodded. Darien peeled the tape off her mouth. "What's going to happen?" he asked her seriously. Serena breathed deeply.

"Okay, the Rose Diamond, is too powerful for just the Negaverse, it's even too powerful with all of our enemies combined, evil boyfriends and girlfriends included." She took a breath and continued, "The diamond was created to ban all evil from the galaxy, but you can't just get rid of evil, evil evolves." She finished. Then there was a knock on the front door. Who could be knocking at the door at twelve thirty at night? Darien quickly and forcefully put the tape back on her mouth and lifted himself up off the ground.

"Don't go anywhere." He says to her. Darien went to the door and looked through the peephole. "Shit." He murmured he quickly looked in the mirror next to the door and messed his hair up so it looks as if he was sleeping. Then he dimmed the lights, rubbing his eyes quickly he opened the door. "Rita?" he asked tiredly.

"I just can't take it anymore!" she stormed into his apartment.

"Take what?" he followed her into the kitchen. She roughly opened his refrigerator, opened the drawer and took out an apple. Then kicked the drawer shut and slammed he fridge door shut as well. "Rita, calm down, what happened?" he asked her.

"Andrew is blowing me off all the time! He's not talking to me, or anything, and I thought he was ready to propose!" she bit deeply into the apple and chewed, she spoke while she was chewing. "I mean, come on, did I gain any weight or something? Or am I just not married material or something?" she bit into the apple again waiting for his response. Serena heard from the bedroom, she leaned forward to hear a little better. Just a little more…then THUMP. She fell over and hit the ground. Serena shut her eyes tightly waiting for anything to happen.

"What was that?" Rita asked as she leaned over the counter to see.

"Nothing!" Darien pulled her back. "It's probably a stack of books I had out earlier today…they probably fell over." He was horrible at lying.

"Okay then…so what am I to do?" Rita asked him. Darien walked her over to the door. Well more like was trying to get her out of the apartment.

"Well don't tell him I told you this, but he wants to propose to you this week, but he's acting all off just to annoy you. Okay?" Darien quickly told her and then opened the door to let her out.

"You seriously mean it?" Rita shouted out. "No shitting?" she shrieked.

"Yes I do, okay then, night." He literally closed the door in her face. Locked it, then put the chain on. Then hurried back into his bedroom to find Serena lying on the floor. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he lifted her up and sat her back against the wall again. Then took off the tape off her mouth.

"Well you could let me go…" she suggested.

"Haha, not until we get what we're looking for." Darien sat back down again in front of her. "Now tell me, how do you use the diamond?" he questioned her.

"No." she replied stubbornly.

"Tell me!"

"NO."

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"NO I WON'T! NEVER!" she screamed then kicked him. Darien fell back then pinned her against he wall.

"Let's try a different approach…" he pulled his arms back. "You're cold…" He told her. Darien reached over to his bed and pulled down a gray blanket for her, and a large pillow for himself. He wrapped the blanket around her bare shoulders, she was only wearing tight black pants and a red and black thin strapped lace tank top. Darien rubbed his hands up and down on her shoulders to warm her up.

"Thanks." She looked down.

"No problem." He smiled. He put the pillow on the floor and lied down on it. "Why can't you tell us anything about the Diamond?" he asked her.

"I don't want to risk it, and because it's not apart of your lives." She replied.

"Why not?" he yawned tiredly. He looked over at the clock, to see it was three in the morning. "Time flies" he thought. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Soon he was dead asleep before Serena could answer. She grinned evilly seeing he was sleeping. Serena looked down on her shirt to see that the string with the key on it was now backwards hanging down her back.

"Hello." She greeted the opportunity. Serena lifted her cuffed hands and moved them around just a little. She turned her head to get a better look at what was going on back there. She saw the keyhole right under the key. She lifted her wrists carefully not to move the hanging key. They key gently went into the keyhole. "Come on baby, come on…" she whispered to herself. She turned her wrist just slightly. Then, CLICK! It opened up. "Kick ass." She congratulated herself. She brought her wrists in front of her. Serena quickly took her wrist out of the other cuff then tore open the tape on her feet. She dropped it on the floor, and went to Darien's desk. There she found a small piece of paper. She bent down and waved it in his face to see if he would wake. Darien didn't move.

"He's gone." She sarcastically said out loud. Serena wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what she was doing. She closed all the windows and closed the curtains. She unplugged his alarm clock, telephones, and anything else digital. She then went searching for food. Digging through his fridge, she found nothing good. She found bread mostly, and some butter. "Hell, I guess this'll do for now." She decided to eat light then go out to a coffee shop, and eat decent food there. She slapped the butter on the bread, and ate it quickly. Went into a cabinet under the sick. There, Serena took a small cup from the sink and filled it with liquid laundry detergent. Then headed towards the bathroom. Serena locked herself in. She took off all her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. She filled the sink with hot water, then poured some soap in and began to wash her bra and thong. She thought of the time she and her friend Angel hand washed some of her clothing. Angel was so thankful, she even asked Serena to wash her shoes for her. They had a blast. "First thing I do when I get back is call Angel, then call Lena and Lana, I miss my girlies!" She thought to herself. Serena finished washing her delicates and hung them on the towel rack. Then turned the shower on. She dropped the towel and got in. Letting the steamy hot water and soap wash away everything. Then she began to sing a little:

"Met a girl, thought she was grand…" she washed her face and rubbed her eyes hard to get off all her eye makeup off.

"She fucking hates me, Trust, she fucking hates me…. La la la love!" she giggled a little. Then washed her long hair. Ever since she colored it, her hair was staying brown; it even grew out darker. She always told herself she wasn't a true blonde. Serena was finished, she turned off the water and walked out soaking wet, she dried off and went to check on her clothes. "Yup they're dry." She grinned. She put on her clothes and wrapped the towel around her hair. She put her four inch heels as well. Then reached into her back pocket, where she kept her emergency little makeup kit. There was a miniature powder, eyeliner, shadow, and lipstick. She did her make up quickly and then decided to tackle her tangled hair. She towel dried it and looked in the mirror. "Holy shit." She looked at her hair. "You are getting colored and relaxed when we get home." She told her hair. She parted it on the side, leaving little strand of hair in her face. She opened the door and went looking for her hairclip that fell out when Darien dragged her in. She found it on the floor and pinned her hair up. Then went back into Darien's bedroom where he was sound asleep. She quietly looked around then spotted a mobile phone. She smiled and quietly walked over and disconnected it from it's charger. She then left the room, her heels clicking and clanking on the hardwood floor. She called he only person that would help her out. Hell it wasn't her phone bill, long distance for her all the way. She dialed the number and put the cell to her ear. It rang, then there was an answer.

"Maestro." She whispered.

"Yes?" he answered confused.

"It's me, Rena dumbass." She told him angrily.

"Rena? Where the hell are you?" he asked her, it was obvious that he was eating Serena could hear his lips smacking.

"Away from home that's damn straight. I need you to save my ass again." She told him sweetly.

"Where are you? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"An hour from home, I need you to get your ass here now, I think I'm near that place you took us for that car show. You know, the place where Jake bought his cute little 1950s car." She explained.

"Damn, you are far, I'll be there in 20 minutes." He told her.

"How are you going to get here in 20 minutes Maestro? It's an hour drive!" she half yelled half whispered into the phone.

"Easy, we'll just have to make a little short cut." He told her and hung up.

"Great…" She hung up and tossed the phone on the sofa. She twirled around and screamed. Darien stood right there and grabbed her wrists harshly…

**fifteen minutes later**

Darien tied Serena's wrists to his radiator.

"So, were you just catching up on daily gossip?" He mocked her.

"You better watch out…" she threatened him.

"Or what? You're Father's going to sue me?" he sarcastically told her. He finished tying her wrists and continued. "You see, the way I see it, you're never going to leave here without telling us about the Diamond…" Darien took out a white bandana like object and tied it around her mouth. "Whenever you're ready." He patted her head and jumped on the sofa next to her. "Oh yea, wake up." His voice faded.

Serena jumped off her sofa and put her hand to her head.

"Well…that was new." She said to herself. Serena quickly looked around. She saw her television room, TV off. She heard voices in the kitchen. She slowly walked in and took a peek.

"Hey sleepy, uhh…" Josh began, he turn to Jake and whispered rather loudly. "Help me out here."

"Well you're suppose to say Beauty, but in this case, just say 'Person'" Jake said as he slapped on some more ketchup on his turkey, lettuce, cheese, tomato, and cucumber sandwich.

"Wow, think you got enough crap on that sucker?" Serena walked over and leaned on the counter.

"Hell no, we're going for the ultimate…" Josh began.

"MAN SANDWICH!" they boomed together in manly voices. Serena sighed a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"So want to tell me what happened?" She nonchalantly asked them. The two boys dropped their ultimate sandwich turkey and cheese and looked up then looked at each other.

"Well, you see…" Jake began.

"Okay well I kicked the ball to Jake and then he kicked the ball back to me, and I kicked it to you, and you were suppose to catch it…" Josh told her.

"You knocked me out with your footie game?" Serena lowered her head but not her eyes and looked at them as if they were losers, which in Serena's eyes, they were.

"I shouted out 'HEADS UP' that means you're suppose to kick the ball back." Josh explained.

"Yea, so therefore you knocked yourself out." Jake summed the whole thing up for her. "Now J1 back to the ULTIMATE MAN SANDWICH!"

"Hurry J2! The game is tomorrow!" Josh told Jake in his manly voice.

"Hey you think we should call it the MANWICH?" Jake asked his partner in crime.

"We'll bring it up at the next meeting." They continued to build their 30 foot sandwich. Serena dragged her feet upstairs and into her bedroom. She closed the double doors behind her and turned the corner to her bed. She plopped on and turned on speaker phone, dialing Mina's number.

"Babe, I need some serious human companionship at the moment." Serena said right when Mina answered.

"Why don't you start helping your cousin out for her wedding?" Mina suggested.

"I'm too young to know about marriage…" Serena mimicked her other cousins.

"Damn, well you could help out with other stuff?" Mina asked her.

"They won't let me near anything…" Serena stopped, she heard something in the back round at Mina's house, as if someone else was there. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Guess…" she sarcastically told her.

"Oh SHIT!!" Serena whispered into the phone. "Okay, um tell them I'm your-" Mina finished the sentence for her.

"Cousin from England?" she snickered.

"You know me too well, I think we'll have to kill you now." Serena joked. "Do they know who Rio is?"

"No not yet." Mina told her quietly on the phone.

"Tell them when they really need to know." Serena instructed her.

"Right. Crap I got to go, they're wondering what's taking so long." Mina whispered.

"Shit, tell them it's long distance, and you have to talk, no fair you have to hang up on your cousin from England!" Serena demanded. Mina laughed at her joke. "Losers." She told her. Mina laughed a little louder.

"Oh shit, they heard. Now I really have to go." Mina told her.

"Fine, love ya like a fat kid love cake." Serena told her.

"What the hell does that mean? Some one at school shouted that out to her boyfriend." Mina asked confused.

"Beats the shit out of me, I just thought it was funny how they use it like that." Serena and Mina laughed together. "Okay then, bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Serena laid back on her bed. Her dream began to fade from her mind, she could barley remember any of it anymore. All she remembered was Darien telling her to wake up.

"Oh well screw it. I'm calling Angel…" She picked up the phone, and dialed…

DAMN this was a long chapter! Well I hoped you liked it, I didn't. I thought it was a good idea, but as I went on, I kept reading back thinking "this sucks." Now I think it's a good idea. Who knows what tomorrow's going to bring. Thanks for reading!

* * *


	5. Shadow Creatures

Hey guys! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Okay this is chapter, uh, five! Right! Sorry lost track of them! Okay here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon don't care to own it, blah, blah, blah…

Chapter Five: Shadow Creatures.

he heat was rising, so were tempers, it was said to only be 95 today, instead it rose up to 112.

"Damn it Jake! If you didn't know how to fix it, then why did you offer?" Lena bitched at him. Jake said he knew how to fix the air conditioning. He swore he knew, he didn't. He tried and failed miserably.

"Lena shut up, you couldn't do it any better! If you want to help, go and get me a drink!" he barked at her. Serena walked in wearing ripped up jeans and her bathing suit top. Josh was walking around in his boxers.

"Seriously, please put on your bathing suit. Or a pair of decent shorts. Why are you wearing them with little Santa's on Sleighs on your ass?" Serena asked him tiredly. The air conditioner was busted, Jake was making it worse, and the ice machine in the fridge wasn't working fast enough for them.

"Trying to get cool, why not be cool, in SNOWY boxers." Josh replied in a know it all voice.

"You have a wedgie." Lana was behind him with an ice cold fruit drink in her hand.

"Shit." He murmured. "Serena have you seen my bathing suit?" he called out to her. Lena and Lana giggled. "Wait!" he told them. "SHHH!" he put his finger to his mouth to quiet them.

"What's he up to?" Lena whispered. The girls followed him to the air conditioner.

"Hey somebody wanna hand me a wrench?" Jake asked. Josh went and stood right on top of Jake, he was lying down on the floor his head under the conditioner.

"Come out and get it." Josh replied. Jake slid out to see Josh in his boxers standing right on top of him.

"OH GROSS! NASTY ASS!" Jake shouted. He got up and pushed Josh aside. The room filled with the girls' laughter. Josh got up and went into the bathroom. He came out wearing his bathing suit trunks. Serena went into the TV room and came out with the video camera.

"Smile! You're on SERENACAM!" she began to film everyone. Lena and Lana immediately began to do their super model poses. "Work it baby! Work it!" She urged them.

"Okay I'm done here." Jake crawled out from under the cooler.

"Is it fixed?" Serena focused the camera on him, he was sweaty and tired.

"No, call a repair man." He responded. He walked outside.

"Great…" she murmured. "JOSH! CALL A REPAIR MAN!" Serena screamed across the house.

"I'm going swimming." Jake called out. Serena turned off the camera. Lena took it from her, everyone was in their bathing suits, Lena turned the camera on. They all stood in a little circle while Josh spoke out.

"Did you know…" Josh began, "That if you jumped off Serena's parents' balcony that you hit the pool exactly in the deep end…"

"And exactly how do you know that?" Lana questioned him while giggling.

"Well one day we got really bored…" Serena started, Lena cut her off.

"Shut up right there, I know what happened, you double doggie dared him to do it, right?" Lena said from behind the camera.

"Sorta…I asked him if he would do it for fifty dollars, and he did. She smirked.

"Oh my God you guys, you have to try it, it was so much fun. You feel relieved of everything, you just scream it all out." He explained.

"And I bet that you don't have the guts to do it again." Jake had this look in his eye that he always had, it was the look that he was ready to dare him.

"I do…after all I am Joshy…" Josh winked at the camera.

"Okay then Joshy, I dare you to do it again." Jake turned to him face to face.

"I accept your dare." Josh shook Jake's hand.

"Oh crap…" Lana muttered. Lena cut the camera and handed it to Serena. Serena and Lena went outside to the pool. Lana, Jake, and Josh went to Serena's parents' room. Jake opened up the balcony doors. Josh stepped out and took a deep breath then he unlocked the gate around the balcony so that there was nothing in front of him when he jumped.

"Ready…Joshy?" Jake asked him sarcastically.

"You bet your ass I am." Josh winked at Lana. She rolled her eyes and went out on the balcony and waved to Lena and Serena to start rolling the camera. Serena pressed the record button and began filming the top of the balcony first. "Here goes nothing…" Josh whispered to himself. He backed up to the bed and then ran as fast as hell leaping off the balcony.

"HOLLLYYYY SHIIIIITTTTTAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Josh yelled as his legs and arms went flying in front of him. Serena and Lena laughing the entire time. He landed into the pool with a large SPLASH! Serena and Lena rushed over still filming. Josh emerged a couple seconds later. Flinging his hair over his head he took a deep breath then laughed out loudly.

"Whoa!" He gasped for breath, "HAHA! That kicked major ass. You guys have GOT to try this." He pulled himself out of the water. "Serena you up for the challenge?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? Me?" she looked at him crazily, "you crazy asshole, I'm not going to do this!" she focused out of his face.

"Come on! I'll tape you! You just need the guts to do this!" he told her.

"I have the guts, I'm just too, uh…" she stopped and then confessed to him. "Okay you bastard, yes I am a chicken ass, you have a problem with that?" Lena laughed at her choice of words.

"Yes I do, you need to get rid of that chicken on your ass, now go to it!!" he forced her. Serena turned off the camera.

"Wipe yourself off…" she handed the camera to Lena, as she ran into the house.

"KICK ASS!" he shouted out after her. Josh dried off and took the camera from Lena and he began to film, he got a shot of Lena.

"Hey Lena, tell us what's going to happen." He asked her.

"Okay well you know that stunt you just pulled, it's now officially Serena's turn, we're going to see how she does." Lena pointed to the balcony.

Serena rushed into her house and climbed up the stairs to her parents room. She ran past Jake and Lana. They turned around and went after her as if it was a reflex. Serena slowed down as she came to the balcony, she looked down, and she knew automatically, it was going to be a long way down.

"Come on, you know you want to." Lana encouraged her.

"Yea…you'll love it!" Jake smiled at her. Serena smiled back at her loved ones. Then Jake killed the moment, "If you die can I have your stereo?" he asked her. Lana smacked him upside the head. "WHAT?" he questioned her behavior.

"Just have fun, if you do it, I'll do it." Lana told her. Serena smiled wide and squealed, she gave Lana a hug.

"AWW I love you!" she told her. Lana went outside and gave a signal that Serena was going to jump. Serena backed up to the bed, she took a deep breath, then ran off the balcony screaming bloody murder.

"HOLY SHIT!" Josh said behind the video tape as Serena fell into the pool. Josh and Lena ran over, Serena came up for air and swam over to the steps of the pool. She climbed out, with her wet torn up jeans and all.

"So how did it feel?" Josh asked her.

"Did you get scared?" Lena laughed at her.

"Hell no, shit, Lana's coming down too." She grabbed a towel from Lena.

"WHAT?" they both shouted out at her. Just then Lana came screaming down into the pool. SPLASH! Lana swam over, right before she could say anything Jake came screaming down as well.

"LOSER!" Lena shouted out at her brother. Josh literally pissed his pants laughing. The three of them got out of the pool and dried off, they entered Serena's house laughing, right when they walked in a guy with midnight black hair and ice cold eyes stood there in the hallway. He was wearing a white button down shirt not tucked in, and black pants.

"MAESTRO!" the girls shouted out, they shoved their towels to the two boys and ran over to Maestro and gave him hugs and kisses.

"Ahh yes, all the ladies love me!" Hugged the three girls. The girls giggled. Jake and Josh stood there with the wet towels in their hands.

"Hey guys." Maestro grinned at the two boys.

"Where ever the hell we are he always gets the girls…" Josh said in a very monotone voice.

"Even our relatives…" Jake pitched in.

"Why don't you guys go get cleaned up, while you're doing that, I'll get out the presents I brought you guys from Europe." He told the girls kindly. The girls squealed and ran upstairs. Jake and Josh and Jake walked over after the girls ran up stairs.

"So…tell us." Josh and Jake circled him.

"Who did you _meet_ in Europe?" Jake finished the sentence.

"Oh…I see what you mean," Maestro chuckled. "The girls there, are _wild_." He told them. The two guys snickered at each other.

Serena pulled her freshly shampooed hair up in a clip. She was wearing her favourite pajamas, they weren't going anywhere tonight; so she might as well sit around in comfortable clothes.

"Maestro!" Lena called out. She ran down the stairs with her sister.

"So?!" Lana asked him.

"So what?" he replied back to her.

"Where are our gifts?" Lena asked him.

"Where is Serena?" He questioned her back.

"Screw her! I want my perfume!!" Lana pushed Lena aside.

"Fuck you guys." Serena walked in, grinning. Lana stuck her tongue out at her. "That's it!" Serena walked into the TV room. She called out to everyone. "I QUIT!" she joked.

"Good job!" Jake gave her a thumbs up.

"I quit…nobody loves me." She joked, she lied down on the sofa and relaxed, she slowly closed her eyes. "No one loves me." She said softly. Jake approached her and tossed a pink heart shaped pillow that said 'I love you' on it.

"I love you." He sarcastically told her.

"Aw, I'm so touched." She sat up and called for Maestro.

"So where's my European gifts asshole?" she called out. Maestro walked out in the room with two large boxes. He opened them up and took out other boxes and wrapped objects. He read the tags and distributed them to the right person.

"By the way…what did you quit?" Maestro asked her.

"Uh…wait, I know this one…" she laughed, she forgot what she had quit, she knew it was some kind of joke between them, but she had forgotten the incident. "Damn it!" she shouted out.

"You quit life, remember?" Lena told her as a matter of fact.

"Riight…" she nodded her head. The reason why they had said they quit life, was because Jake, a couple years back, asked a stupid question. What a surprise; the question was 'can you quit life?' it became complicated after that, but they had used those lines, because Serena had volunteered to quit, so she could sleep in.

"Okay now, Serena when I saw this, I thought of you." Maestro bought out a small box; it was wrapped in silver wrapping. Serena cautiously took the box and then quickly unwrapped it. She opened the box to reveal a heavy necklace. It had a long silver chain, there was a large dark silver pentagon, with diamonds all around it. It looked antique, Serena gasped as she saw the what was on the silver pentagon. There was a snowflake like figure, in the middle of it, there was a large white diamond. It looked like a rose.

"Holy shit…" Serena breathed out.

"Like it?" Maestro asked her.

"It's breathtaking…" Serena gasped. She was so impressed. "You know…" she began, as she found her words back, "You would make some kick ass boyfriend." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, too bad I'm too good for you." Maestro teased.

"Shut up, I'd never date you!" she squealed at him. "I've grown up with you, I walked in on you when you were about to have sex with some chick, okay you are like the brother I never had…" Serena finished.

"But you have a brother." Lena told her.

"Shut up." Serena snapped at her.

"Well…" Lana began, "I'm in the mood for a movie, anyone care to join me?" she got up and sat on the sofa.

"Nice…what are we watching?" her brother asked her, he sat down on the sofa across from her.

"Uh…pick one." She told the boys.

"Exorcist!" Jake shouted out.

"Jake, don't shit me, okay? You saw that when you were 15 and you shitted bricks that night, you were afraid to sleep alone in your bedroom. And since that happened to you, I'm not taking any chances!" Lana bitched him out. The two boys laughed.

"Fine…Breakfast Club?" Jake asked.

"Kick ass…" Serena replied. "I just gotta take all my stuff up to my room."

"Here, lemme help you. Lena come and help us." Maestro picked up some boxes and other stuff. Lena helped him. The three of them climbed the stairs to Serena's room. Serena kicked the door open and dropped everything in the corner. Maestro closed the door and locked it shut.

"The hell?" Serena asked him confused.

"Yea dude, we're suppose to go and watch The Breakfast Club…" Lena placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I need your help…" he told them, "badly." He added. The look on his face was serious. The girls sat down on the bed.

"Okay Maestro…" Serena's eyes widened. Somehow she knew that this was serious.

"Okay then, let me explain." Maestro went over to her computer and slid in a CD. A slide show came up. Showing a hideous creature with a handsome young man in the back round with his arms crossed.

"What the fuck is THAT?" Lena randomly shouted out, making Serena fall to the floor laughing. Lena tried to make herself look like the young man, with her arms crossed with a stern face. Serena laughed even harder.

"AH-HEM!" Maestro shouted out at them.

"Sorry." They both murmured; yet they were still filled with giggles.

"Serena, do you remember when you were Sailor Moon?" Maestro asked her. The giggles died.

"Yes…" her mono tone voice returned to her. "What the hell are you asking me about _that_?" Serena questioned him.

"Okay, that big black thing, it's called a Shadow Creature…" Maestro began. The girls nodded. "And that…" he pointed to the young man. "That's Strobe; he's very powerful, he's apart of the Shadow's world. They want to take the White Rose Diamond from us, which is the necklace I gave to Serena." Serena took the necklace out of the box. "You have to wear that all the time, but no one can see it, that's why the chain is long, you need to tuck it into your shirt so no one can reach it." he instructed her.

"Hell, I'll hook it on to the middle of my bra, any asshole that tries to get it there its going to have to face with me, you." She pointed to Maestro, "Lena, Lana, Jake and Joshy." She grinned.

"Good, never take it off, never let it out of your site, sleep with it on, take a shower with it, or hang it somewhere in the shower with you." Maestro instructed her.

"You know if our three amigos downstairs found out they wouldn't believe this." Lena told them.

"Yea, but I have to believe it, after all that shit I went through with those assholes." Serena laughed.

"Yea, well this guys are about fifty times more powerful, so you two need to go on missions, you're the only ones we have so far that can help us."

"So what are we suppose to exactly do?" Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you're basically suppose to fight them…" Maestro told them.

"US?" Serena exclaimed, "Do you know how dinky we are? We can't even open water bottles!!"

"Well I can, you can't." Lena told her.

"Same difference," Serena told her, "Maestro, how are we going to kill these guys? Hm?" she asked him.

"I'll teach you." Maestro took off his thick-framed glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You'll have to go through training." He told them.

"Oh crap…" The girls both sighed.

Meanwhile back in the Suburbs the Scouts were having hell to fight.

"Now THAT one was most likely the hardest monster we had to fight since Serena quit." Sailor Jupiter sighed.

"I need a bath and a bed." Mina groaned. They all dragged themselves from the abandon apartments downtown.

"Who needs a ride?" Darien asked as they approached his car. Four tired arms went up, they barley reached their shoulders when they raised their arms. "Get in." he murmured as he unlocked the doors. Raye of course sat in the front, as the three other girls piled in the back. Darien started the engine. They were off down the street. After about fifteen minutes they heard a huge crash as an aftershock of an earthquake hit them. Darien swerved to the side. Everyone opened their doors and jumped out to see what had happened.

"Holy shit…" Mina whispered to herself. There was a young handsome man standing there with a large creature besides him, then in midair came another young man.

"You…" the first man pointed to the scouts. He sent a bolt of energy towards them. They all jumped out of the way in time. "Where is it?" he asked them as he slowly approached them.

"Wha…Wha…Where is what?" Raye stuttered.

"Don't play stupid with me girl…" he shouted at Raye. "The Diamond! Where is it?!" he yelled.

"What Diamond?" Darien asked him with caution.

"The White Rose Diamond of course…Give it Maestro, you know you have it." 

"Maestro?" Raye whispered to him. Darien gave her a confused look back.

"I'm not Maestro!" Darien kicked him in the stomach. The girls jumped into position to fight.

"Wait, did we get the wrong guy?" the man shouted to him. Another guy appeared next to him with a hand on his head in disappointment.

"Strobe…not again." He sighed.

"Shut up Python you're the one that told me he was Maestro." Strobe snapped at him.

"Maybe Maestro is really dead." Python told him.

"Get serious Py, if Maestro being dead is a myth, he will never die, just like the Silver Crystal is a myth." Strobe explained.

"Silver Crystal is a myth?" Amy exclaimed.

"How do you know about that?" Mina shouted.

"It's not even real, so why do you care?" Strobe bitched.

"I should know for a fact that it's real." Darien told him.

"How the hell would you know?" Python asked him.

"Because…I know the person who has it…" Darien looked down.

"We have to report this back to The Watcher." Strobe told his friend.

"Right, while we're doing that, you guys can have some fun…" Python snapped his fingers as a shadow like creature appeared.

"Have fun…" Strobe grinned as they vanished.

"Not again…" Lita murmured.

SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOO LONG!! I was really busy. SOO SORRY GUYS!! Hehe…please review thanks!!


	6. Long Day and a Long Night

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, I was hoping for more, but, yea…this is chapter six, don't worry soon enough Serena and Darien will meet again!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, ect…Crap I hate writing these things! Well DUH I don't own it!

Chapter Six: Long day…long night

"There has GOT to be another way to fight these things off!" Raye sighed loudly. She laid on her bed, they were all exhausted. Every night for the past three months they were out till the crack off dawn fighting off random new creatures.

"I need a vacation." Mina began to yawn as she sprawled on the floor.

"We need more training…" Lita mumbled.

"OH NO!" Raye jumped off her bed, "I hate training, my legs still hurt! And that was two weeks ago!" she complained; "like I said there has to be another way."

"Actually there is…" Luna walked in. The black cat leaped on Raye's bed and sat down. "There is…a specific kind of power that can destroy our entire enemy at one blow."

"Uh, Luna? Don't you remember that we have no silver crystal anymore?" Mina questioned her.

"No, no, not that, I'm talking about another crystal, it's called the White Rose Diamond." Luna explained.

"A Diamond?" Amy gasped. "But I thought that nothing was more powerful than the silver crystal?"

"That is a Crystal, this is a Diamond, this diamond originated also from the moon; yet I'm not sure from where…" the cat pondered.

"So where can we find this diamond?" Mina asked her quickly.

"I'm not sure…" Luna looked down, "But I bet we can find a way."

"Well, while you find a way, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed, bye." Mina stretched and got up.

"Me too." Amy picked up her bag and joined Mina out the door.

"Bye." Lita and Raye said.

"Actually, I think I do have an idea of who may have the White Rose Diamond." Luna thought about it.

"Who?" Lita jumped at Luna.

"Well, it would have to be someone who could use the silver crystal right?" Raye told her, "Because that's the only way, not everyone can use the silver crystal."

"That's true, yet, if you are a chosen one you can use the Diamond I believe." Luna told them.

"So, how do we find it?" Raye asked her.

"Wait, remember a few nights ago? When we got attacked, they thought Darien was someone else and they asked for a Diamond?" Lita reminded them.

"Right!" Raye shouted, "So what do you think they have to do with this?"

"Maybe they know who has the diamond? Ever since then, they've been attacking us, well at least we think it's them…" Lita told them.

"I think maybe we should look into this new enemy of ours a little more closely." Luna suggested.

"Good idea." The two girls agreed.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Serena awoke. She turned over on her bed and looked at her clock,

"OH SHIT!" she jumped out of her bed. "I am so dead." She ran into her bathroom to wash up. Serena came out in her robe; she quickly dressed in her tight black pants, boots, and her black and red corset tube top. Serena did her makeup in a fiery red eye shadow and black raincoat eyeliner around her eyes. She painted her lips with gloss; then placed on her jewelry, two black bracelets, her six rings, three on each finger: thumbs, ring fingers and pointer fingers. Then finally she put on her choker, it went around her neck twice and the center piece was a red star. Serena then grabbed another necklace that was longer, it was a vile which had a liquid that was unknown; it hung down her neck. She then parted her hair on the side and pulled it up leaving her little strands of hair on the sides of her face. Grabbing her leather trench coat she put her cell phone in the pocket and put her coat on. She walked out of her room with only 15 minutes to spare.

"Going out again Josh." She told him.

"Maestro gonna be there with you?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yea, don't worry." She told him she opened the garage door and slammed it shut. She ran out into the backyard and into the sidewalk. Walking quickly she soon went into town. No need to drive, besides, driving would make it seem too suspicious. Serena came across a night club and went in. People lined up out the door. Serena went to the back entrance using a key that also hung around her neck. The door opened and she went into the club. Climbing up a flight of stairs that nobody in the club knew of; Serena stood in front of a large metal like door. A blue light scanned her eye and the door magically opened up for her. She ran inside the door. Inside there were computers, three-dimensional maps and other sorts of technology. Everyone was at a certain computer.

"You're late Rio…" a boy said at the computer, he had a headset on.

"Almost…Mason." She walked past him. She walked down a hall and turned left. She flung open the door. "And I still have ten seconds to spare." She grinned. Maestro, Lena, and another young man named Luke sat there in a room around a table. "So what did I miss?" She plopped down on the chair and kicked her feet up. Maestro shoved them off as he stood up.

"Another attack is coming…" Maestro said looking out the glass window. All around this dance club were mirrors, everyone who went there didn't know that it was headquarters for Maestro and his team.

"So…battle stations?" Lena asked. They all had to pretty much dress up for their "jobs" it was almost like a dress code.

"Yea, Luke, Lena, you guys are out tonight. Serena will be watching from the monitors." Maestro ordered.

"I like it!" Serena smiled.

"Yea, because you get to sit here all night." Lena told her as she got up.

"Works for me." Serena said, she went outside the office and to her computer. She placed her headset on and began scanning the screen. "Wait, I need your code names." She called out.

"Misty…" Lena replied.

"Sage…" Luke replied. Serena typed it in.

"Keep your earrings or earpieces in, or whatever the hell you call them." She told them.

"Got it." they put they're long black coats on, and left the building.

A while later Maestro told Serena to call in Luke and Lena.

"Get back to headquarters, something's up." She told them. Right when they got back Maestro called them in.

"We've got a problem." he looked through some papers. "Our enemy has expanded back into the Suburbs where Serena used to live." Serena gave a crushed look to him. "When's the next time you're going back there?"

"I think for that random dinner thingy, you know the one where we have to dress up all nice, dresses and shit." Serena sighed; "It's in about a week"

"I'm going back with you, so you have to be prepared." Maestro dropped the stack of papers in front of Luke.

"Lovely…" Lena sarcastically grinned.

"Get ready for a real battle next time…" Maestro warned them.

***

Lita sat down on Mina's bed next to her. "No more battles…" she groaned.

"Why do we have to put up with this?" Mina asked her.

"Because our lives are like this." Lita told her flopped on the bed, "I guess so…you do realize that we have to meet everyone tonight at the arcade, Andrew's letting us in late."

"I'm not…family thing." Mina grinned.

"No fair!" Lita told her, she sat up. "I'm going home, I need to sleep. I only have four hours."

"ONLY four hours?" Mina joked.

"Bye."

"Bye." Mina closed the door behind her. "UGH!" she threw herself onto her pillows. "Screw it, I'm not going…MOM!" she called to her mother, she got off her bed and dragged herself downstairs. "Mom…I'm not going to dinner tonight…"

***

"Nice bra…" Jake commented, "Who's is it?" he pulled out the rest of the bra from the sofa.

"Yea, that would be mine." Lana grinned.

"EW MY SISTER'S BRA IS IN THE SOFA!!" Jake shouted out, "What the hell were you doing last night?!" he yelled at her.

"Laundry…" she simply replied. Lena and Serena giggled quietly to themselves as they sat comfortably on the sofa. "SOO, we hear Serena's got a date tonight…HMMMMM?" Lana jumped on the sofa next to Serena. "Come on, spill it, what's his name?" Serena blushed.

"WELL…his name is Seth…he's sweet, and…" Serena paused, "mine!" the girls all giggled like they were in junior high. Jake giggled with them too, just to mock them.

"Well where are you guys going to go?" Lena desperately asked.

"You act as if you don't have a boyfriend!" Lana playfully shoved her sister.

"Shut up! Go on Darling…" Lena barked at her sister then back to Serena.

"New club just opened up. He's taking me there, his car just got new tires so he's all excited and everything, he calls me up and he's like 'baby, my car's fixed, I'll take you out'" Serena laughed.

"AWWWW" the two sisters sighed together.

"Yea, well…" Serena looked at the silver clock on the wall, "Oh shit, time to get ready." Serena got up. Lana and Lena lied on the sofa next to each other watching TV.

***

It was late, almost three in the morning and Darien was still awake, he lied down on his bed, took a sleeping pill, drank warm milk, read the worst book ever to fall asleep; nothing. He even watched Matlock. He was still lying there. He decided to try reading again. Darien rolled over on his bed and opened up his drawer from his nightstand table. He took out two books, a large envelope fell out of his drawer. Darien picked up the envelope and peered inside of it.

He wish he didn't.

Inside were pictures of Serena that Mina had given him, before she left and after she left. Ones of them together ones with her and different people; Darien studied the pictures carefully. He lied flat on his back and held the picture right to his eye level. The picture was of the whole sailor scout gang at a diner. Of course no one was looking at the picture, it was probably a random take. He noticed himself laughing with Raye, with Lita, Mina, and Amy in a conversation with Lita stuffing her face with a cheeseburger. Serena had her eyes lowered in the picture. She looked sad, almost depressed. Then he looked at another picture of her and what Mina had said were cousins and family friends. She was smiling and looked older and sexier. Not to mention what she was wearing. The Diner picture was of her in a white t-shirt that was cut low. He remembered how he told her he didn't like her shirt.

"It's too low!" his own words echoed in his mind over and over again.

Then he looked at her picture with her family and friends, she was wearing a pink and black tube top with a drink in her hand. The date on the picture was New Years…Darien slowly closed his eyes, then opened them again, he was getting a little drowsy. He fell asleep for about five minutes. Then a crack of lightning and thunder awoke him…he panicked, then relaxed and went back to sleep…sleep…

WELL EVERYONE! I'm sooo sorry this took forever to get out! But don't worry! You'll have more soon! The next chapter is going to be a song fic. Heh, well I'm dead tired Darien has the right idea: SLEEP! I'm not sure which song I'm using, but it has to fit the chapter.


	7. When I'm Gone

Hey everyone! Well here's chapter uh, seven! Right! Okay so at the beginning I warned you this would be a long fic; and well, it is going to be one long ass fic.

Disclaimer: don't care to own sailor moon don't want to own sailor, just want to write. PS I don't own "When I'm Gone." By three doors down.

Chapter Seven: When I'm Gone…

There's another world inside of me 

That you may never see

There's secrets in this life

That I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away...

Maybe I'm just blind...

Darien looked around, he was at the diner, watching himself with Serena and everyone else. He noticed her looking down…she sat there, she seemed so alone. Yet there was nothing he could do.

"Serena!" he called out to her. She couldn't hear him. She sighed quietly to herself. She got up and slid out of the booth they were sitting in.

"I'm sorry you guys, I really have to go, family thing…" she faked a smile and waved goodbye to everyone. She walked away from them and down the street. Darien saw himself sitting there, he ran out of the diner and followed Serena down the street. He called out to her even though he realized she couldn't hear him. She continued to walk down the street till she came to a bus stop. A black Benz pulled up with pounding music, a young man driving pulled down his sunglasses.

"Get in…" he commanded. She did as she was told. Slamming the door shut she turned up the music and rolled up her window.

Darien woke up in sweat, he noticed it was three in the morning, he was shaken up, mostly wondering what happened. He collapsed back into his bed and thought about what happened…he became sleepy again.

Maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone 

They pulled up to a large mansion like house. Darien watched them get out of the car and walk into the house. Serena looked down as she climbed up the stairs lazily. She opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut; she laid down on her bed. She felt uncomfortable, she removed her jeans and t-shirt and laid there in her tank top and under wear, Darien noticed something on her upper thigh, not that he was looking purposely, it just happened to catch his eye. There were purple cut marks all on her upper thighs, some with bandages some that were wrapped up. Serena's eyes began to close slowly, then opened up very slowly. She was falling asleep…slowly…it all seemed so slow all of a sudden. Darien bent down and put his hand to her wounds, trying to heal them, instead he made it worse, his touch was cold as was her body, two of the cuts opened up again. Serena squinted in pain as blood ran down her leg…

"Come on Serena, go clean it up…" he said out loud to her, not like she could hear him. She didn't care, she just laid there…then it hit him:

Serena was suicidal…

Then another idea came to him:

"Did I do this?" he wondered.

Serena sighed and got up and dragged herself to the bathroom, she sat up on the counter and cleaned her cuts… "last time…" she told herself. Then there was a knock at the door. She slipped on a pair of black pajama pants that were lying on the floor. "YO." She called out. Her friend Angel ran into the room. Serena smiled.

"Hey honey!" Angel gave her a big hug. She pulled Serena to the bed as she began to tell her of plans for tonight. "We're going out to the club...we are going to get so hammered…" Angel laughed while Serena grinned.

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could 

I'd give up everything

If only for your good 

Serena jumped off the bed and got dressed to go out. A red and black one sided strap low cleavage shirt with dark hipster jeans. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail leave two strands in the middle of her face. She left her room. Darien following her.

They arrived at the club, everyone there, Serena already had drunken two glasses of red wine and two shots of whiskey. Angel was still on her first glass of wine. Then Jordan one of the club locals came over to her. He slid his slimy arms around her waste. Darien watched in fear. Serena who was tipsy turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"You can try…" Jordan whispered in her ear. Serena licked her glossy red lips seductively; then in a matter of seconds Jordan's hands went down onto her hips; which was officially known as horrible event number one for Serena. She pushed him down with all her might.

"You have a problem…" she told him calmly, turned around and left the club. Darien felt helpless, he should have done something, but all he could do was sit back and watch her. As if it was a movie and all he could do was cover his eyes at the harsh scenes. Josh drove Serena home that night. When they arrived home it was just the two of them.

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone 

"Damn, if only Darien saw what happened…" Josh stated, which was also known as horrible event number two for her.

"Darien's dead." She mumbled she walked up the stairs yet her heels being so thin and tall, while her being tipsy she slid and fell landing on her side. Josh ran to help her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at him, her eyes flooded with tears.

"You see Serena that's your problem! You push me away when I'm trying to help you out, you push away everyone, why can't you see that people actually care and love for you?!" Josh yelled at her. Serena stopped crying and stood up and faced Josh in the face.

"You may love me Josh, because you're my cousin, but you know what? Darien doesn't love me, he never did, and I doubt he ever will, so leave it at that." She told him very calmly, she didn't sound as if she was crying or anything, she just made her point clear to him.

Love me when I'm gone...

Darien ran up to her side, "no it' not true, I do love you! Honestly!" Serena turned around and walked back up the stairs, leaving Josh with those words. Darien ran up besides her. "don't you understand? Everything I do is for love…" Serena walked up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She close and locked the door. Leaving Darien out. Darien wanted to pound on the door to let her in, when he did he found out he fell right through it, he was basically invisible, it was as if he had suddenly became a ghost. He walked in, Serena was in her towel, she walked inside her bathroom and turned on the water, taking a quick hot shower. Finally she came out. Darien turned away as she dressed in her pajamas. She let her long wet hair down. She pulled it up into her usually style but not for long, she took the ends of the pig tails and cut only one inch off each of them. Her hair was so long that she could barley notice the self trim at all. Then leaving her hair down she collected her ends and lightly held them in her hand. She took out a small box from her drawer she placed a picture of her and Darien in it, she took out a red rose from her vase and went and sat in the middle of her room, she lit the inside of the box on fire. She then threw the picture in the small fire. Watching it burn with pleasure. Then she threw in her locks of hair that she cut off her self. Watching it burn also she looked at the rose, she examined it. The thorn had pricked her finger. "Shit." She whispered immediately putting her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She threw in the rose as well. "Love Bites." She said out loud. She held her knees and watched it burn, tears forming in her eyes, that had turned red in the light of the fire.

When your education x-ray 

Can not see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing 

That I could not tell my friends

Roaming through this darkness

I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this

But part of me is gone 

Angel slowly opened the door, seeing the only light in the room was the bathroom light and the fire she quietly walked in and sat across from Serena.

"So it's over?" she asked her.

"No…it's painful." Serena responded. Darien's eyes were wide open, how could he have done such a thing? Wasn't he in love with her? So why was part of him relieved? He didn't know how to feel, just watching Serena there was painful in away he had never felt before. Angel picked up the remote of her stereo and turned it on. The song fit the mood. She turned it up a little louder for she knew Serena liked loud music that fit the mood she was in.

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could 

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone 

"Now what?" Serena looked up at her.

"Now we wait…" Angel told her softly, "we wait."

Maybe I'm just blind...

Maybe I'm just blind...

Darien awoke with a start he looked around him to only find it was all a horrible dream, so then why was he worried, how could he have known all this? If it was true, then why didn't Mina tell him? Mina didn't know…right? Darien was confused he didn't even feel like leaving his house today, good thing it was Sunday, he could disappear for the day saying he was sick or some other thing came up.

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone…

OKAY EVERYBODY! I hope this chapter was long enough, because it was really hard to write, well not really, the only thing that made it hard was listening to Ultimate Dance Party 1997 while writing this. Which was horrible because I wanted to write sleep but then the guy said "girl you so sexy." So I ended up writing "Darien began to fall sexy…" then I went back and scanned my chapter, saw it, freaked out, and turned the music off. Hope you liked it, oh and if there are any other random reasons why there's a word there that doesn't make sense like that, now you know why.


	8. Visions In The Rain

Hey guys, uh thanks for the reviews…considering I got mostly flames, damn, okay new rule: send in your comments, don't bitch out the story, just comment…good or bad. Mostly good, but I'm glad that someone stood up for me! Besides Moony Darling, Moon Princess stood up for me, and she kicks ass for that! Thanks!

Disclaimer: don't want to own it, don't care la la la, whatever.

Chapter Eight: Visions in the Rain…

"When are you going back to L.A.?" He whispered in her ear.

"We're stuck here for awhile so I highly doubt soon…" Serena replied to him.

"You know…I'm here for you…" He whispered to her.

"Evan…" Serena blushed, he held her chin and kissed her lips so delicately.

"You mean everything to me…" he kissed her one last time before letting go, leaving her at her doorstep. Serena blushed and watched him walk to his car. It was almost one thirty in the morning. Evan waved to her as he started his engine and drove off into the night. Still blushing she turned around and began to unlock the front door.

"She's opening the door!" Lana shouted in a whisper voice.

"Back to the sofa!" her sister Lena shouted in a whisper to her they ran from the window back into the living room. The two girls were of course spying on Serena, she had gone out with Evan every night for the past two weeks. Serena walked in with her shoes in her hands barefoot. She giggled as she closed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Serena is that you?" Lena shouted out from the living room where they were watching some random late night talk show.

"Yes…" Serena sighed.

"Oh I hardly noticed." Lana called out as the two girls walked to the front door.

"So…how did it go?" Lena asked her as she pulled her friend upstairs to Serena's room.

"Yea…what did you guys _do_?" Lana inquired.

"Shut up you guys, we didn't do much…" Serena blushed even harder. They walked into her room; Serena threw her black open toes into the large walk-in-closet. She threw her purse on her bed and walked into the bathroom hitting the lights.

"I thought you were going out with Seth?" Lena asked her. Serena turned the shower on.

"Yea, I'm leaving him hanging, he was a dick." Serena called out from the shower.

"Well I'm going to bed…have fun you guys." Lana told her sister and her friend as she yawned. She looked extremely tired, she had tried to stay up for when Serena got home, she decided now that she was home, to turn in.

"Night…" Lena told her sister as she kissed her goodnight. Lena went inside the bathroom; Serena was in the shower. Lena jumped up on the counter, which was next to the shower.

"So, you like this one?" Lena asked her.

"Do I love him? You mean?" Serena called out from the shower.

"No, do you like him?" Lena asked again.

"Well yea…why? Are you having problems with Ryan?" She called out.

"No, I'm just, I guess I'm just tired, that's all." Lena told her.

"Seriously, me too." Serena finished her quick shower. She opened the door slightly and pulled in two towels. She wrapped one around her hair, dried her body with the other, and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and put on her slippers. Serena walked into her room; Lena right behind her. Serena went into her tremendous walk in closet. She closed the sliding door almost all the way. She flipped on the light and looked around for her pajamas. Lana flopped on her bed.

"UGH, while we're here were stuck going to all these stupid pointless parties for our parents." Lana whined.

"Tell me about it!" Serena called out from her closet. She was looking around for her dark red robe.

"By the way, the Opera is coming, we have to go, it's like law or something." Lena told her. Serena came out in her black velvet pajama pants with matching tank top, she put her robe over and sat on the bed with Lena. "Wanna watch our show?!" Serena exclaimed!!

"Hell ya!" Lena squealed, the two girls snuggled onto Serena's California King Size Bed, with all her pillows to comfort them, she popped in the video tape which she timer recorded their favourite show.

***

The rain started, so did the wind.

"Oh crap." Mina whined. "If we have an attack right now, I swear I'm going to go there and finish them off once and for all, because in this weather all I want to do is sit at home watching movies." Mina was pissed, no she was beyond pissed. Just then her communicator went beeping and buzzing off. "UGH! HELL!" she threw it against the wall. It continued to beep. She lazily went over and picked it up with out even seeing who it was she began to threaten them. "I don't care what park, department store, warehouse is being attacked, let the police or whoever the hell is in charge deal with it." she was about to shut it off.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" Raye complained. "You should be a little more respectful Mina, after all since Serena abandoned us we have to stick together." Raye lectured. Mina made stabbing motions towards her chest. Her cat Artimis chuckled quietly.

"Mina did you hear me?" Raye asked annoyed.

"Huh? Yea I did…" Mina was not exactly in the greatest mood ever, it was rainy and windy outside, she just felt like sitting at home watching DVDs and giving Serena a secret call.

"Good, meet us at Darien's in fifteen minutes then." Raye then clicked off the communicator.

"Fifteen minutes then!" Mina mimicked Raye.

"Be nice…" Artimis warned her.

"Don't worry, come on, let's go." Mina dragged her tired ass out of her nice warm bed, to her cold hardwood floor hallway.

A while later Mina was walking down a hallway of apartments she opened the apartment door and walked in. _Doesn't this guy ever lock his door?_ She thought to herself.

"Took you long enough." Raye bitched.

"Whatever…" Mina sighed, she was tired and not in the mood, she wanted to get this over and done with.

"Okay, first things first, Amy did you find out where that guy is from? What's his name? Strobe?" Raye questioned her friend.

"No, it's hard to track them down, they're very powerful though, and they seem to be looking for someone named Maestro. He seems to have something very powerful he wants." Amy concluded.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find this Maestro guy then?" Darien asked everyone.

"I assume so, this guy seems to be a major threat to everyone, he could even be a threat to the entire world, or even galaxy." Lita chimed in.

"Okay then, well…" Raye stopped and looked at Mina, who was resting her head on her hand and looking down on the table. "MINA HELLO!" Raye jumped.

"WHAT?" she accidentally barked. "Whoops, I'm so sorry Raye, I'm just not feeling well that's all." Mina explained. Raye had a look of shock on her face a look of 'how dare you do this to me' look.

"Mina…" she started calmly, "If you want to die, be my guest, if you want to live and be able to tell your GRANDCHILDREN THIS THEN PAY SOME ATTENTION!" Raye stood up and yelled harshly at Mina.

"I said I was sorry, damn!" Mina shouted at her. _Haha I sound like Serena, how ironic…_ she thought to herself.

"Well sorry won't save your life, now will it?" Raye yelled at her again. Mina was tired, and pissed off, she felt the power of PMS come to her to help her defend herself. One of the many perks of being a chick, as Serena always said.

"LISTEN RAYE, I'm not Serena that you can yell and bitch at! I said I was sorry and that was that! SHIT! No wonder Serena left!" she had finally said it. No one talked about why Serena really left. They all knew it in their hearts; but no one had the guts to spill it out, they just left it there. Though every time they met they would all know what everyone else was thinking…Everyone gasped at Mina's comments.

"Raye, I said I was sorry, now please can we just get on with the meeting?" Mina calmly said. Raye almost had tears in her eyes. She ran over to Mina and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry…" she quietly sobbed. Mina hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it, I knew I wasn't suppose to…it just…well…slipped out…I guess…" Mina explained. The two girls wiped the eyes.

"I guess we're both getting our periods at the same time huh?" Raye joked. Mina giggled through her wet eyes.

Nothing would be the same…

Or would it?

***

Maestro walked down the hall of the large mansion. He quickly walked down a flight of stairs and into the personal living room. Serena sat there with a nice cup of hot brewed tea with Lena and Lana. They were all snuggled together, half asleep half bored.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Maestro looked at the girls pitifully.

"My studies are done, and my school is in LA." Lana told her excuse.

"I have no studies and my school is in LA too." Lena went next.

"My school is in LA and the classes suck cause they're boring and I know everything, leave me alone to die in peace." Serena whined.

Maestro sighed, "You guys the Opera is tomorrow night, please, please, please, PLEASE, get all your hair and nail and other girly things done EARLY." He told them. He went into the room a little more to see what they were watching on the television.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" he looked very confused.

"How Gators Grow, and up next is: The Wild World of Mating Donkeys and Horses." Lena said monotony.

"You mean to tell me out of all the millions of satellites and digital cable channels this is what you choose?" Maestro argued.

"Satellites broken, cable guy isn't here yet, and all the local channels are out due to the rain." Serena explained.

"HOW MUCH MONEY ARE YOU GIVING THESE ASSHOLES?" Maestro yelled.

"I don't know, go check." Lana told him.

"I'm getting those companies on the phone RIGHT NOW!" he boomed down the hall.

"He's only interested in us when he wants something…" Lena nagged.

"What do you expect? He is a guy." Serena compromised.

"He claims he has this hot girlfriend, that he's constantly going out with, she has to be the horniest chick alive." Lana told them.

"How would you know?" Serena and Lena sat up.

"I hacked into his e-mail…" she chuckled.

"Oh shit!" Lena and Serena laughed so hard they're sides began to hurt.

"Well what did it say?!" Lena jumped at the question.

"The usual crap," Lana began to mimic what she thought was his girlfriend's voice. "Oh baby…last night was so wonderful, we need to go out more often…" the three girls laughed together. "Then she talked about the usual nasty crap." Lana giggled.

"Oh damn, blackmail!" Serena squealed.

"Yea, next time we don't want any of his crap, we can just read a line from his hot and sexy e-mails he gets!" Lena told them.

"His nickname she gave him is Robin." Lana told her sister and friend.

"As in Batman and Robin?" Serena was ready to piss herself laughing. "O LA LA!" Serena toned her voice down. The three girls laughed as Maestro walked in.

"What's so funny?" he asked them.

"Nothing…" they said at the same time.

"Hey you know what I'm in the mood for?" Serena began.

"What?" the two sisters said together.

"A Batman movie!" Serena squealed. The three girls jumped off the sofa and ran towards the bathroom, for they had literally pissed themselves laughing. Maestro gave them a weird look and went back to his call to the cable company.

***

Darien laid in bed, he looked over and watched Raye sleeping next to him, the sheets covering her body perfectly. He was tired; so many battles, all in such little time. He smiled and closed his eyes, he felt as if nothing could harm him. It then became quiet, too quiet. Then a screeching in the sky made him open his eyes. The sky was red, with black and white smoke everywhere. He looked around to see shadows. He was confused, he was lying in bed, with Raye.

"GET DOWN!" he heard an explosion, he looked up to see a Shadow Creature flight above him, it noticed him as he lay on the ground. The creature dove towards him; he tried to shield himself with his arms. He heard a yell. A feminine voice. _Raye?_ He thought. He forced his tired body to see. The Shadow Creature had been destroyed. He saw a girl with long hair kneeling in a pose. She slaughtered it. She stood up.

"I said 'Get Down'" she told him without turning around. They could hear other crashes miles away. It was war.

"What?" Darien said in a daze. The warrior turned around seductively. She wore black leather pants, with a dark red one sided strapped shirt. Her hair was black and red as well pulled up into a tight ponytail. She put her hand out to help him up. Why did he suddenly feel like he should have saved her and not the opposite?

"Who are you?" he asked tiredly.

"That's not important, how did you get here boy?" She asked him quickly ignoring his questions.

"I…I…I don't remember." He looked around. "Where am I?"

"The Moon." She replied sadly and looked down.

"What Happened?" he looked around, he didn't want to believe it, yet it was right there in front of him.

"The Negaverse joined forces with the Dark Shadows of the opposite world. They are known as The Mystics. More powerful than anything you can ever imagine. But you know that." She told him, Darien gave her a blank stare. "You stupid boy, you don't know anything that happened do you?" she asked him. "Boy you need to realize where you are."

"Where is everyone else?" He asked, swiftly looking around him even more.

"They all escaped to another planet. Some other warriors and myself remain. Here to fight." She told him. She had long large pole, she must have killed off the Shadow Creature with that. Darien looked to the sky. Through the redness he could still see the stars.

"Where's the Earth?" he asked as he kept his eyes to the sky.

"Come with me." The girl lead him. They walked to where she was headed towards. As they walked they kept silent. It seemed like forever; till finally Darien spoke up to her.

"Where is the Earth?!" he grabbed her arm. he looked up. Still no sign of the Earth, it was always visible from the Moon. She looked in his eyes and then looked away, she pointed to just above the horizon. There was a large star, larger than 500 stars together, yet this star didn't shine. She pointed.

"That is what remains of the Earth." She told him. Darien fell down to his knees. It couldn't be the Earth. "I didn't tell you this earlier, but that is what is left of your home planet." Darien fell to the ground. A large explosion occurred.

"COME ON WE NEED TO GO!" she shouted to him. She pulled him up, running Darien fell to the ground.

"MOURN LATER! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" She yelled even louder over all the explosions. "STUPID BOY!"

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" He shouted out loud.

"Listen buddy, this is not the greatest time." She looked at him.

"Yeah? And why not?" he shouted to her. Then he took a good look around them. They were surrounded by Shadow Creatures.

"Oh Crap…" the girl muttered, she leaped into the air and landed slaughtering two creatures at the same time. Darien jumped up. For once at a very bad time he was helpless. He dodged the creatures; and kicked one in the face.

"HA!" he snickered as the Shadow Creature fell to the ground. The girl killed two more. Darien fought the last one till it was dusted, literally dusted. Then everything happened so fast, he heard a large metal object fall to the floor. Then a scream, he swiftly turned around to see a very large Shadow Creature with it's arms around the girl that had saved him. She screamed with all her might. He looked at her.

"GRAB THE POLE!" She screamed with all her might. Darien ran and slid onto the dirt grabbing the metal pole in his hand. He felt powerful with it in his possession. He killed off two creatures while trying to get to this girl that he felt very attached to. He looked around after killed the creatures. She was helpless, she struggled with all her might.

"HELP ME! DAMN IT!" she screamed to him. He swung the pole around his arms and charged into the creature. The Creature screamed in pain as the pole gashed into it's side. It grew larger; four times the size of a regular man. He held the girl in one hand while with the other poured it's Shadow energy into her. She screamed in horrific bloody pain. Darien was angered, he raged into the Shadow Creature and with some sort of life force he stabbed it in the leg with his own power, with a little help of this mysterious pole. The creature screamed and shrunk down to size. The girl came down with it. The creature held on to the girl and put all of the rest of his life energy into her, then died. She fell to the floor. Darien ran over to her. He held her in her arms.

"You can't leave! Not now!" he yelled at her.

"You stupid boy." She groaned. She had blood coming from the side of her lips.

"Wait…" he looked more closely at her.

"You still care about me?" She asked him, tears filling her dying eyes.

"Serena?" he asked her.

"You risked your life for me…" she whispered. "Stupid boy." She said again.

"What happened to everyone? Please, tell me now!" he shouted out to her.

"Everyone's gone Darien, they left me here with the other warriors." She closed her eyes slowly and opened them again.

"Warriors? You mean the Scouts?" he asked her.

"No, they're the ones who left me…" she was getting weaker. Darien held her tightly. "I guess my time is up…" She coughed harshly. 

"No…" he whispered to her.

"Promise me, you won't forget me?" she whispered.

"Never…" he whispered back.

"Watch your back…" she closed her eyes, and let out her last breath. Darien was confused about her last words. He turned around to see a man the same one he had been fighting for so long; with a knife ready to stab him.

"NO!" he yelled out.

Darien jumped from where he was lying in bed. The covers fell off his bare chest. Raye jumped up, she put her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him quietly. He breathed harshly, sweat was running from his forehead.

"Nothing…" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bad Dream?" she held the covers over her body. Raye pulled him back down and rested her head on his chest. "Don't worry, I'm here…" she whispered to him. Darien put his arm around her, kissed her forehead and began to forget the whole entire nightmare. Especially what happened in the end.

***

Jake looked around for a blank DVD so he could make some more home movies on it. His father, Josh's Father, and Serena's Father taught all their kids to use video cameras when they were younger so that they could always make home movies so that no one in the family in the years to come would ever forget them. He finally found one, popping it into the recorder that he newly bought. He recorded his way to Serena's room where the girls were getting ready for the Opera tonight.

"Hello…Ladies…" he snickered. Lana looked at the camera and rolled her eyes, she placed on her earrings and put on some lipstick. Lena was fixing the strap on her shoes.

"Jake, who are you taking to the Opera, you know you have to take a date." Lena stood up smoothing her dress over with her hands. She was wearing a black and white strapped dress that came down to her knees. She had her hair straightened and pulled up in a classically wrapped pony-tail. While her sister wore a black and blue strapped one with two slits on the sides. She had left her curly hair and pulled it up gently with a few clips. Their eye liner and shadow matched the colours of their dresses.

"Julia." He responded.

"You and Julia are getting pretty close these days." Lena commented.

"Seriously…" Lana snickered.

"Okay then, you are you two taking?" he shot back.

"Ryan of course…" Lena grinned.

"Maestro's my date for the evening!" Lana laughed. "Devon's in England at his Aunt's wedding." She told them about her boyfriend.

"What happened to his horny girlfriend?" Serena shouted from her closet.

"She has some engagement party to go to." Lana told them. "At least that's what the e-mail said, something about her brother's engagement and that she'll make it up to him, then she did added a wink, wink to it." she told them.

"Robin's getting laid." Lena remarked.

"LENA!" Lana shouted to her and smacked her playfully on the arm. Jake chuckled, Josh walked in wearing his suit without a tie.

"No tie?" Lena asked him.

"No tie." The two boys replied to her. "I'm not that old yet, it's not a funeral, and I'm just too good looking to wear one." Josh told them as he gave his little kid smile to go along with it.

"Serena come out of there already! Let's see you!" Lana called out to her. Serena slid open the closet and stepped out. Wearing her dark red lacey strapless dress with matching dark red heels.

"How do I look?" she twirled around. Jake filmed her.

"Work it baby! Work it!" he called to her. she giggled and took her black and red shawl off her bed and her matching purse. Her eyes were smoky black with a hint of gloss on her lips and a calm glitter around her eyes while her hair was parted on the side and pulled up twisted everywhere in to a classic Audrey Hepborn style. She was hot.

"Josh who are you taking tonight?" Serena asked him.

"Violet…" he replied. Then Maestro came into the room.

"Time to get moving!" he told everyone. He went over to Lana and put his arm out. "Shall we?" he asked her. Lana laughed and put her arm on his.

"We shall!"

A few minutes later, Ryan, Evan, Julia, and Violet arrived. The limo was waiting for them outside; and their parents were waiting for them at the Theatre. They all greeted each other with kisses and piled into the limo. Where Maestro had brought out champagne and glasses for them. He poured in the champagne and handed it out to everyone.

"One of the many perks of being forced to these things." Jake laughed and held his glass up.

"To being forced to boring mind-numbing occasions!" Lena said out loud.

"This is one of the many few that we enjoy!" Serena added.

"CHEERS!" they all shouted and clinked their glasses, laughing and drinking. Evan put his arm around Serena. She felt happy, in a way she's never felt before.

"Serena you look nice tonight." Maestro commented.

"Yea seriously, you're eyes stand out." Ryan complimented her.

"Thank you…" she blushed. She looked over at Evan, who didn't look too happy about people who weren't related to her telling her that her eyes looked nice.

"Oh, so my eyes don't?" Lena joked with him.

"That's the reason I'm with you…" he told her. Lena rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. As different conversations went on in the limo, Evan whispered in her ear.

"I didn't like that." He told her.

"Liked what?" she took a sip of her champagne.

"They're looking at you too much." He told her.

"Oh come on, the only time they notice me is when I bring them food." She laughed. Evan noticed how Ryan was staring at her while Lena whispered something in his ear.

"Look, you see what I mean?" Then he caught Maestro's eyes on her as Lana whispered something in his ear.

"Everyone's looking at you, don't cross your legs." He told her.

"I'm not a little kid Evan."

"I didn't ask you to not cross you legs, I told you to." He gave her a stern look. Serena gave him a horrible look that she would only give someone she didn't respect, and at the time she didn't have one ounce of respect for Evan. The limo stopped and they arrived at the Theatre. Everyone got out of the car, Serena coldly walked past Evan and towards Lana and Maestro. She began talking to them, and laughing. Evan walked past her towards Violet and Josh, he walked past them till he was ahead of everyone. Then they walked into the Theatre, meeting their parents they kissed and hugged everyone. They all walked up a flight of stairs to the balcony seats, Serena walked with her father. At times likes these, she really missed her father. He had always made her feel better.

Their parents took the balcony next to them, while they had their own. Of course they're parents had to meet with the higher employees from their work. Evan sat next to Serena, he leaned over to her.

"Daddy's girl." He mocked. Serena felt her eyes well up in tears. She stood up leaving her shawl and purse. She walked out of the balcony. Evan sighed.

"What happened?!" Lana yelled in a whisper.

"Nothing, she's being picky about everything." Evan responded angrily.

"What did you say to her?" Lena asked him quickly.

"Nothing, I just called her a Daddy's girl, she got pissed off and left." He told them as if he did nothing wrong.

"WHAT?" The girls shouted to him in a whisper.

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked them.

"You mocked her family, that's what's wrong with that!" Lana yelled.

"Okay, you probably don't know this, but you see, We're very close to our family, you never mock or go against the family!" Lena lectured.

"Now you're acting like her old boyfriend, who was a dick." Lana told him, the lights began to lower. Evan suddenly realized what he had done, he didn't want to be like the old boyfriend, not after all the horrible things Serena told him what he did to her. Evan ran out of the balcony chasing after Serena. He saw Serena running down the long flight of stairs dodging people on her way. Running out of the theatre, Evan followed her calling her name.

Serena ran down the dark streets. She heard thunder and lightning, the one things she feared the most, yet right now, that wasn't her biggest problem. Then the rain began, harder and harder it came down. She felt her new stiletto heels crash down.

"Not a good time right now!" she shouted through her tears, she took off her shoes and began to walk home in the rain.

"SERENA!" called Evan. Serena walked faster ahead of him.

***

Darien was driving when he turned his windshield wipers on, the rain was hard, good thing he had dropped off Raye before all this horrible rain had started. He stopped at a stop sign, then went straight, he figured that the freeway would be crowded, so he went onto the streets. He waited patiently at a red light, which seemed to take forever.

***

Serena walked in the rain, in her red strapless dress and shoes in hand, she left her shawl in the Theatre. Evan finally caught up with her.

"Serena! Wait!" he told her. She stopped and turned around.

"Why the hell should I?" she snapped.

"Look, I didn't mean to say that, I know how important your family is to you, I'm sorry I was acting like that _other_ guy." He told her. He took her hands in his. Serena looked him in the eye and slapped him right in the face.

"I don't deserve you, and you don't deserve me either." She cried and walked away, crossing the street. Evan wouldn't give up, no, not right then. In the middle of the street in front of a red BMW, which was about a couple years old. He grabbed her arm right there and kissed her. With all his might he kissed her the in middle of the street in the pouring rain. Serena was so shocked that she dropped her shoes.

***

The light had turned green and yet there were was a couple making out right there in front of his car. He smiled at the thought, but then became annoyed. He went into the next lane, not to disturb them. The boy let go of the girl and Darien gave her a good look.

_Serena!?_ He thought. The girl gave him a long hard look then her eyes opened up wide.

***

Serena looked in the car, she began to shiver as the rain poured on her. she looked at the car as the driver looked at her.

_Darien…_she thought. She picked up her shoes as Evan wrapped his arms around her. The car slowly drove off, as the driver continued to look at her, then the car speed off. She stood there, shivering in the rain, as the man who had once loved her so much, left her behind again.

"Who was that?" Evan asked her.

"It was him…" She told him.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Darien…my old boyfriend…" she was at a loss of words. Evan held her closely as he never wanted to see that red car or the driver again.

YES I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!! Okay yea, it took a lot out of me! Plus it's pretty long too! I hope you guys enjoyed it! YES IT IS A DARIEN AND SERENA FIC! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! I promise you that!


	9. Winter Nights Begin

HEY EVERBODY! Wow thanks for your great reviews! You guys all kick ass as usual! Well I know some of you are really pissed off at me because I made Darien sleep with Raye, but trust me, it gets SOO much better. I should know, I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon, I don't want to own it, blah de blah de BLAH. Oh ya, and I don't own any of the songs in this chapter either.

Chapter Nine: Winter Nights begin…

"So then what happened?" Lana asked, her sister leaning forward towards Serena.

"Then after we kissed, I swear I saw Darien driving in that old school BMW of his." Serena explained.

"Ugh I remember that thing, you know it's called trading it in for a new model." Lena was ready to gag thinking of Darien's car.

"I know, at least trade it for a Lexus or something, or anything better than that, I mean yea, sure, the car was in, in 1985 when Yuppies ruled the world, but seriously." Lana pitched in.

"You guys can you forget about cars for two seconds in your life and focus on something else PLEASE." Serena exclaimed.

"Look who's talking." Lana told her.

"Seriously." Lena agreed.

"Whoa, did _that_ come out of _my_ mouth?!" Serena was shocked, she loved cars, she was into them as a child when her father would take her to dealerships just for the hell of it.

"Anyways, so what happened?" Lena pushed the car thing aside and got back to business.

"Evan gave him like this look as if like 'stay away from my woman.'" She mimicked a strong man voice.

"Yuck, men, they think they're so powerful, I wanna see one man get their period, just ONCE, then I'll laugh in their face oh so powerfully!" Lana joked.

"Or try and shove an eight pound baby out of their pus…" Lena was cut off by Serena.

"PLEASE!" Serena shouted, "Geeze you guys have this planned out." She laughed.

"We get bored easily." Lana shrugged.

"I see." Serena laughed. "Anyways, that retarded like party thingy is coming up, we have to dress up, I say, no dates?"

"I'm in." Lena said.

"Me too." Lana agreed.

"Yuup, I need I dress, oh crap I so do not feel like going shopping right now." Serena sighed.

"Internet." the girls said at once.

"I need to try them, you know my body." Serena nagged.

"We'll go later this afternoon." Lena comforted her.

"Thanks." Serena hugged Lena.

***

The raven-haired lovers sat in the steamy hot red car as they zoomed down the street.

"So did you make it home okay?" Raye asked Darien, as she turned toward him. Darien was a little nervous about talking to Raye after his incident last night. He wasn't sure if that was Serena or not, but it sure as hell looked like her. Why was he having dreams about her lately? Why was she always constantly on his mind, but he was sure, that he loved Raye, whenever he actually did look into Serena's eyes, he didn't feel anything, yet with Raye, there was a huge difference; his heart began to pound, and he actually worried weather he'd make her happy or not. With Serena, he just seemed to, not care…

"Yea…" he replied after a long pause. "I got home okay." He smiled as he replied, he knew he made the right choice.

"OH Darien, I really wanted to go to the mall after we get everything done, you know? Please?!" she begged. Darien sighed and laughed.

"I guess so, considering I am dragging you all around town today so you can help me with my errands." He smiled at her.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she cried and kissed his cheek. Darien was right, he was happy with Raye.

"The only reason I need to go is that I need a new coat for winter, you know how it gets here." Raye explained.

Obviously Raye had never traveled outside the suburbs very often.

Darien smiled as he pulled into the parking lot. He parked his car and got out to open Raye's door.

"What are we doing here?" Raye asked him, as they walked into a famous cell phone company office.

"My phone broke, I need a new one." Darien explained, Raye just smiled and walked in with him.

***

"How about this one?" Lena tried on a glittery black one.

"I don't like the straps…" Serena told her.

"This one?" Lana tried on mini midnight blue dress.

"God no!" Serena made a face at the ugly dress.

"UGH, what made you want to try that on?" Lena's expression was far less than happy.

"It looked good. When I saw it on the rack." Lana explained.

"Honey, did you look at the back?" Serena explained she lifted up the long cream dress she was trying on and walked over to Lana and turned her around. On the back was a bright big blue bow, that made the mini dress go up higher on her ass.

"OH CRAP I LOOK LIKE AN ICE SKATER!" Lana exclaimed and ran into the dressing room and literally tore the dress off. Lena and Serena burst out laughing. "FROM THE MID-90S!" Lana added on, which made the girls laugh even harder. Serena went back into her dressing room with was properly organized into which dresses fit, which dresses fit that were ugly, which dresses were just plain ugly, which were too big that she liked, and the ones that she had already tried on that she liked. She was down to her last dress, she needed this dress to fit. It was the favourtie one she picked out. It was long and sparkling red, strapless with a long provocative slit on the side. The red was different shades of red, she unzipped it and slipped it on. Zipping it up as much as she could she opened the door and called for Lena to zip up the rest.

"I hope this fits, I love it!!" Serena wished in her head that it would fit. Lena zipped the rest of the dress up, and Serena took a good look in the mirror. It was perfect. Serena felt as if she had fallen in love with only a simple dress.

"I hope it fits!!" Serena wished in her head that her dress would fit. Lena zipped up the rest of the dress.

"Oh My God…" Serena gasped when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"LANA!" Lena called to her sister. Lana came out in a long silk off white dress it was cut low, and had a nice long slit. Serena and Lana smiled at each other, amazingly they had found their perfect dresses together. The two girls hugged and they turned to Lena, who needed her dress.

"Oh crap…" Lena muttered.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Serena looked at Lena's dress. It was ugly, not to mention big on her too. Lena frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

"How many more dresses do you have?" Lana asked, still admiring herself in the mirror.

"A couple more…" Lena replied in a dreary voice.

"Well, how about we change, and we'll go out and get you more dresses?" Serena suggested. Lena smiled at her sister and best friend. She was happy that they didn't just leave her hanging, when they had already found their dresses. Serena and Lana quickly went back into their dressing rooms and changed back into their normal clothes. They came out and put the dresses they had tried on, on the rack. They put their dresses in Lena's fitting room to keep them there.

"Let's go to work." Serena told Lana, they went off into the department and looked for every dress they could find. After maybe 20-30 minutes of searching both girls came back with at least seven dresses each. Serena kicked on the dressing room door.

"Come on baby, you're with us, there is no way, we'll leave this place without you and your dress." Serena laughed.

"Actually, Devon's back from England, so he's picking me up early, what time is it?" Lana called to her sister.

"4:30" Lena called back to her sister.

"Okay that gives me half an hour, so uh, hurry the hell up." Lana told her sister. Lena opened the door in another ugly dress, Serena and Lana barged in with the dresses they found, hung them on the hooks, and left Lena to try them on. They sat down in the two chairs waiting for Lena to model the dresses.

The first dress she wore was too big, and had an ugly shade of green; Serena and Lana shook their heads.

The next one was a dark shade of blue, similar to Lana's. Lana gasped when she found out it came in blue.

"Stick with the off white, it brings out your eyes." Serena told her.

After a couple more dresses, which were completely ugly or didn't fit, or made her look ten years older or ten years younger, she tried on this one dress that completely didn't work for her. A black, cat woman like dress which showed off her hips badly. Lena got a kick out of this, she opened the door to show Serena and Lana.

"How do you like me now?" She joked. Serena and Lana stood there in shock. 

"Holy crap!" Serena laughed, Lana joined her as Lena walked around the privet fitting room showing off her hips and walking seductively.

"Is this just the ugliest thing you've ever seen before ever?!" Lena laughed out.

"I so dare you to wear that to the party!" Lana joked.

"Oh yea, I'll bring my whip too!!" Lena joked back.

"Please, just go and try on the other dresses, who brought this dress in anyway?" Serena asked them.

"I think you did…" Lana looked at her and laughed.

"Did I?" Serena laughed.

"I FOUND IT!" Lena shrieked.

"You're shitting!" Lana shouted out to her.

"NO! Okay check this one out." Lena walked out and twirled in this amazing dark red halter top low back dress. It was beautiful. Just the way it looked on her.

"What is with us and red?" Serena asked.

"Yea I know, you wore a red strapless to the Opera remember?" Lana reminded her.

"Yea, but that was shorter and came up to my knees, with different layers of red. This one is more elegant." Serena corrected her. Lena's dress was amazing, velvet on the top, and silk for the rest of the way down, it had to be something from Marilyn Monroe's collection of dresses.

"Now that this is settled, I have to go, so if you guys want to pay, now's the time." Lana told them looking at the clock on her cell phone. Lena changed out of her dress and took it with her, Serena and Lana took their dresses as well. Serena looked at the price tag of her dress. $359.99 she grinned, she was used to expensive prices. So were Lena and Lana, to them, money was never an issue, of course, they lived in Beverly Hills, 90210. Well for now they lived in the awful boring suburbs. They paid for their dresses and kissed Lana goodbye.

"Kiss Devon for us." Serena called out to her.

"I will…" Lana called back and hopped into the class silver BMW. She waved as the two lovers drove away.

"Come on, I need shoes." Serena told Lena.

"Oh seriously, me too." They held their bags and walked over together to the shoe department.

***

"Are we done yet?" Raye nagged.

"Yes," the bank was the last stop, "now for you're reward," Darien kissed Raye's cheek. Darien pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove into the freeway.

"Shopping?" she asked him sweetly.

"Shopping…" he replied, "And the coats on me, I just got my pay check!" Raye squealed and kissed his cheek, she loved it when he spoiled her.

"Darien…" she said to him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared…" she looked out the window, it began to rain. Darien looked at her.

"What? Why are you afraid?" he asked her.

"This new enemy, named Strobe, and this guy their after, Maestro, I don't know, I just have this awful feeling that we're going to find out who he is, and we're not going to like it." she told him. She felt her heart beating quickly.

"Hey…" he told her, "Look at me." He took her hand and put it on his knee as he continued driving. The rain went harder and harder. "I'll never let anything happen to you, you know that." His words comforted her, it almost made her feel safe again.

"I know…" she whispered to him. "That's what I'm afraid of…" she looked down. It was hard times for them, all of them, enemies they couldn't destroy, no Sailor Moon to help them. Not to mention that Darien had been having horrible dreams and visions of Serena. "I love you…" he told her. Raye blushed.

"I love you too." She replied back. They drove off in the rain.

***

"Oh baby!" Serena exclaimed at the pair of shoes she found. It was a pair of black stiletto heels, that wrapped all the way up to your knees. This was her kind of shoe, 'kick ass shoes' Serena would call them.

"I love them! But I hate today!" Lena cried.

"What happened?" Serena asked her.

"It took me forever to find a dress, now I can't find shoes!" Lena nagged at her friend.

"Is that why I'm here?" Serena told her picking up a pair of classic black shoes.

"What would I do without you?" Lena smiled.

"I don't know, what would I do without you?" Serena asked her nonchalantly. "Try them on." Serena told her.

"They're a seven, I'm a six…" Lena frowned.

"Well no shit, we're not in just any store, that's what hired help are for." Serena explained, she twirled around and called for the sales girl.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Serena asked the raven haired girl.

"Yes?" she asked her.

"Yes, we'd like this pair in a size six, and these in a size five." Serena told her.

"No problem." the girl ran off with the two pairs of shoes.

"Now we wait." Lena grinned. The two girls sat down and waited for their shoes.

"Oh crap." Serena suddenly thought of something.

"What?" Lena turned and asked.

"I need a corset for my dress." Serena cringed at the thought.

"Ugh, what do you need like a new bra for every top you buy?" Lena asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I just get crappy ones that fit really good for one night, then I kind of kill them in the dryer…" Serena sank in her chair. The sales girl came with their shoes. "Thank you." She told the girl. Lean tried on her little black classic shoes. They slipped on her feet perfectly, black, with a little classic black bow on the front.

"These…I like." Lena modeled them in front of Serena, who was still wrapping her shoe up her knee.

"They look like something Audrey Hepborn would wear." Serena commented.

"That's why I like them." Lena grinned. "How are yours?" she asked.

"I think they're sexy." Serena looked in the mirror.

"Me too; how much are they?" Lena asked her. Serena picked up the box and looked at the price.

"$250." She replied; "yours?" she asked. Lena picked up the box and looked for a price, she found it.

"$275." Lena replied.

"They're worth it." Serena told her. The girls took off their shoes and placed them back in the box. They charged the shoes on their cards and went in search of lingerie.

***

Darien was in search of a parking spot, everyone he found was next to some big SUV, he didn't want to hit the other car, and he definitely didn't want the car to hit his car. Darien finally found his spot, after twenty minutes of searching, he found it next to two compact cars.

"Here we go." Darien pulled in tot he space.

"Finally." Raye sighed.

"I don't know why it's so busy tonight." Darien questioned out loud.

"Me either." Raye replied.

***

"You know, we speak like four languages, we never use them." Serena told Lena.

"Yea we do, like all the time." Lena replied.

"Yea, only when we can't say it in English because we can't translate it because, we're, a dumbass like that." Serena told her laughing. The girls were walking out of the store, with about three to four large shopping bags in each hand.

"Yea, English is our second language right?" Lena asked her.

"I think our third?" Serena told her.

"Do we have accents?" Lena asked.

"People say we do, but I never hear it!" Serena told her.

"Well French is my first." Lena told her.

"We take it for granted." Serena told her.

"Ainsi vous le pensez-vous pleuvoir demain soir" Lena asked her (Translation: do you think it'll rain tomorrow night?)

"Il sûr comme enfer ressemble à lui." Serena replied. (Translation: It sure as hell looks like it.) Serena took out her Benz key and unarmed the alarm on her car. It beeped as a couple that looked very familiar walked right towards them. Serena looked in shock as they approached her.

"Hey, Darien, look!" Raye exclaimed to her boyfriend, she pointed towards Serena walking with a mysterious girl.

"Oh My God…" he gasped. Serena walked on in shock with who she saw.

"Qui l'enfer sont-ils?" Lena asked her curiously.

"C'est mon ex-petit ami hybride, et la chienne qu'il a trichée sur avec moi." Serena shot back. (Translation: That's my bastard ex-boyfriend, and the bitch he cheated on me with.) Darien and Raye were within earshot, they heard what she said, yet they couldn't understand her. Serena and Lena's face were filled with disgust as they approached them. All four of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Maintenant ce qui?" Lena whispered to her. (Translation: Now what?)

"Rien, nous partons." Serena told her. (Translation: Nothing, we leave.) The girls walked away looking and feeling ten times better than they were, because they were. They're heels clicking to the ground harshly as they walked over to the car. Lena opened the trunk and put her bags in, Serena did the same. Serena slammed the trunk down and walked to the driver's side.

"Serena?" Raye called out to her.

"VOUS PUTAIN DÉGOÛTANTE!" Serena called back out to her, she opened the car door and slammed it starting the engine. (Translation: YOU FILTHY WHORE!) Serena pulled out, the two girls laughed as they speed off in the parking lot with blasting heavy metal playing in her shiny black Benz.

"What just happened?" Raye asked Darien, looking up to him.

"I don't know, exactly, but I think she was just speaking French?" Darien told Raye, not even looking back at her.

"Serena can't even speak English correctly, who says she can speak French?" Raye shot back

"Something's wrong…" Darien told her, "Very wrong…"

***

Serena pulled into the garage and turned off the engine, her and Lena popped the trunk open and collected their bags, they both briskly walked over to the door and walked in the house.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Serena asked Lena as they walked in.

"Not sure…Hmm." Lena responded.

"OH, I know…" Serena grinned.

"What? You have that look on your face again." Lena told her.

"Which one?" Serena asked her.

"The one where you have this 'brilliant' idea, but you always end up with a bruise, or end up pretending that you're Muhammad Ali, and Jake is George Foreman and you guys are in Zaire." Lena sighed.

"Hell yea!" Serena giggled.

"So what are we going to do?" Lena asked her as they flopped down on the sofa.

"We're going to have our own little fun right here in our own little home sweet home." Serena explained.

"When does our own little fun start?" Lena asked her.

"Midnight…" Serena licked her lips.

"Oh shit." Lena cursed.

"What?" Serena asked worriedly.

"We have to go out tonight." Lena groaned.

"Oh shit." Serena cursed, the two girls sat there frowning at their loss of their night. "OH IDEA!" Serena's eyes lit up.

"What?" Lena asked curiously.

"We'll just tell Maestro…" Serena grinned. "We have the cramps." They were not in the mood. To go out in the cold, waiting for some stupid evil villain that would never show up?

"Seriously, girls night in." Lena told her.

"Well Jake and Josh are going to be here…" Serena corrected.

"Eh, they scream like girls. Works for me." Lena told her, Serena laughed as they ran upstairs.

Maestro walked in the house to pick up the girls.

"GIRLS! LET'S GO!" Maestro called. It began to rain outside, good thing he pulled into the garage, he had just gotten his car polished.

"UGH." A call from the bedroom came. Maestro began to walk upstairs.

"Lena?" he called out. He continued walking up the stairs until he reached Serena's room. Knocking he heard the television going on. He walked in finding the room dimly lit with the television on, as he walked towards the bed, his temper began to raise.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?" He boomed.

"Shut up Maestro, like you'd know!" Serena yelled at him.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He said looking at the two girls snuggled into bed with the blankets up to their necks watching television.

"We're sick." Lena simply replied.

"Stuffy nose?" Maestro asked, the girls shook their heads. "Fever?" they shook their heads again. "Chicken pox?" he asked clueless ness. Serena and Lena jumped at him.

"Do we look like we have chicken pox?" Lena yelled from the bed.

"Then what's wrong?" Maestro asked confused.

"I got my period, then she got it an hour after me." Serena told him fearlessly. Maestro gave them a horrid look.

"Didn't need to know that…" he told them, the girls tried to keep in their laughter.

"So what? You can't move?" he asked them.

"Either I'm going to bitch at you all night nagging about my cramps, or you're going to let me lie around the house with a heating pad." Serena yelled at him.

"But we really need you're help tonight…" Maestro began to pull at the sheets. Serena yanked it back before it would leave her body.

"I SAID! I HAVE CRAMPS!" She barked. At that moment Maestro became fearful of the two girls, they both had this 'bitch' look on their faces, he backed off.

"Okay…have fun, hope you, uh, feel better?" He told them quickly and hurried out the door not bothering to close it. Serena and Lena muted the television and listened to where Maestro went in the house. They heard him run down the stairs and slam the door shut. The girls looked at each other and kicked off the sheets. They were both sitting in torn ripped up jeans and bikini tops.

"Hot tub?" Serena grinned.

"It's raining…" Lena laughed at her.

"You're right…indoor hot tub." she jumped out the bed and headed towards the door. Lena giggled and skipped along behind her.

***

Mina lay in bed with a heating pad, the weather had been so cold lately that she had caught a body cold, everything was soar and she was tired. She wrapped an electric blanket around her that was rather large. Artimis sat at the end of her bed where the warm blanket ended. She was watching old reruns of Beverly Hills, 90210. Even though she knew what happened, she was still into the show.

"Brenda…you know I love you." The character of Dylan spoke.

"Yea, I know, but every time I close my eyes, I see my parents staring at me, I just can't sleep with you tonight Dylan." The character of Brenda spoke to her on screen boyfriend.

"Yea…too bad he cheats on you with Kelly…" Mina spoke out to the TV.

"I will be with you, forever." Brenda spoke again.

"Don't you like, leave after three seasons?" Mina said again. Artimis snickered at her comments.

"If you're angry with the show, why do you still watch it?" Artimis asked her.

"I'm not angry with it, I just like the fact that I know what happens in the end, even though the show ended about four years ago. I like having that power." She grinned. The cat snickered then sighed at went back to his nap. The rain began and she looked outside to watch it. It hurt even to breath, even more to look out the window. That's when her communicator went off. "Oh crap." Mina nagged, couldn't they see that she was sick? She picked up the communicator and acted as sick as she could. "Hmm?" she answered. It was Amy.

"Mina? You don't sound too good…" Amy asked worriedly.

"I caught a body cold, I'm stiff in bed watching old TV shows of the 90s, everything hurts, especially my left side, mostly towards the back." Mina explained, she moaned and groaned awhile to show that she was really sick.

"Oh, then I guess you better sit this battle out, considering it is raining, you could get worse and miss and even bigger battle." Amy explained.

"Aw, thanks Amy, you're great." Mina replied tiredly.

"I'll try and come over later on and see how you're doing." Amy told her.

"Yay…" Mina laughed a little which made her head hurt. "Oww."

"Just take it easy, I'll be there in about two hours." Amy explained and clicked off her communicator. Mina threw hers on the floor. Amy walked out of Darien's bedroom and looked at everyone sadly.

"I'm afraid, Mina's sick, she can barley move her own body, she's very tired, I guess it's just the four of us on this one then." Amy spoke out.

"This isn't helping us out in anyway." Lita told her.

"I know, but it's the only way, we have to use all our strength for this one, I just hope we all have enough power." Amy looked down to the hardwood floor.

"Let's go…" Darien told them, they all rose from their seats and went out the door, each one of them holding a silent prayer.

***

"Nice and warm!" Serena sighed as she settled down in the hot tub.

"Oh baby…" Lena commented, she sat in the tub. Serena brought out two champagne glasses, and poured the expensive drink in them. She handed it to Lena.

_Clink!_

They both drank up. Then Jake appeared with a video camera.

"What is this? Girls Gone Wild?" Lena told her brother.

"Nah, just a simple memory for when you guys blew Maestro off." He told them. The girls laughed.

"Maestro, this is for making me work every night!" Serena gave the camera the finger. Lena laughed.

"Yea you know the shitty thing about this is?" Lena spoke.

"Hm?" Serena asked.

"Is that Maestro only comes to us when he wants something, that's like if that bitch that you're ex-boyfriend cheated on you with, only came to you when she wanted money, or something like that." Lena explained.

"Ugh, I know, that's why I never told them, I knew they would take advantage of me, especially that whore, so I said to myself, 'hey, screw her, and keep the best for yourself, you deserve it.'" Serena told Lena. Jake continued to film.

***

The battle went on outside, as the only healthy scouts fought to kill of another Shadow Creature. Lita attempted to take a hit, yet the Creature smacked her aside harshly.

"LITA!" Raye cried out towards her.

"Why is this harder than usual?" Amy shouted out over the noise.

"I'm not sure, I think maybe they're getting stronger, or we're getting weaker." Raye told her.

"We need more help, this just isn't cutting it, one of our own is too sick to fight, we can't do anything about that!" Darien called out.

"We need a new plan." Raye shouted as she dodged the Creature once again.

***

"Yes, I'd like two large cheese pizza's with extra cheese, one large vegetarian, and another large with olives and mushrooms please." Serena spoke into the phone to the best pizza place the Suburbs had.

"That'll be $42.69." the pizza boy said over the phone.

"Sure, and how long will this take?" Serena asked him.

"Well you ordered a lot of pizzas, so it could take a while." The boy told her.

"Okay sure, deliver it to 1169 Fortune Street, it's the large mansion you can't miss it." Serena told the boy and hung up. "Aw crap!" Serena said out loud.

"What, they ran out of pizzas?" Lana asked worriedly.

"No stupid, they make the pizzas, they can't run out." Lena told her sister. "What happened?"

"Since we ordered a lot, it's going to take a while." Serena groaned. "What are we gonna do till then?"

***

The rain began to pour, harder and harder it went, as the battle continued. Raye's ankle was scratched up, Lita was wounded on her elbow, and Amy was fighting off the Creature, and Darien was no where in sight as usual.

"It's…not…working…" Amy fell to her knees as her strength began to die as well as her powers. A young man appeared, he was wearing black pants with an open black button down shirt. His hair down to the middle of his face was black and silver. He laughed as he looked upon the poor defenseless scouts.

"Now, maybe you can tell me all you're information on Maestro." He bent down and lifted Amy's chin to look her in the eye. "Hm?" he snickered.

***

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, 

So tell me what you want, what you really really want, 

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, 

So tell me what you want, what you really really want, 

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really

wanna zigazig ha." The three girls blast old songs of the Spice Girls around the house as they sung along while dancing. Lena and Serena had already showered after their hot tub, and were in tank tops and Pajama pants.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." Serena and Lena sang out to the music. Lana showing off her moves in between the two girls. "SHAKE IT!" Lena called out to the other two.

"So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully…" Lana sang out.

"We got Em in the place who likes it in your face…" Lena sang out.

"We got G like MC who likes it on and…" all three girls sang out together.

"Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, and as for me you'll see…" Serena sang out, they all dance along exactly like the words of the song told you to do.

"Slam your body down and wind it all around. 

Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). 

Slam your body down and wind it all around. 

Slam your body down zigazig AH!" The three girls sang out, getting into a pose for the last part.

"If you wanna be my lover." They all shouted out, posing in a "Charlie's Angels," pose. The three girls fell down laughing.

"So what should we play next?" Lana asked getting off the floor.

"I have some ideas…" Lena grinned.

***

A swift red rose went through Strobe's hand on Amy's chin, which had her fall back down.

"OW! What the hell…was…that?" Strobe looked at a man dressed in a tuxedo and a long black and red cape. "Oh…My…God…" he didn't believe what he was seeing. "If only Starla was here to see this…" he looked at the man in shock.

"I don't believe it…" a girl appeared next to him, who was Starla. "He has brought back a fashion from the dead, and killed it all over again." She told him. Strobe gave her a look.

"No, the ROSE!" he shouted to her, pointing out the obvious.

"Where?" she looked around quickly.

"Over there, in the cement." Strobe pointed to the ground.

"So?" Starla asked him.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE MYTH?" Strobe shouted to her, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all looked at them in confusion.

"Oh…the rose that can break anything…" Starla said slowly, not believing what she saw.

"Then, that crystal, it could be real." Strobe told her.

"How do you know about the crystal?" Raye spoke through her weakness.

"You mean; it's real?" Starla asked her.

"If you're talking about the Silver Crystal, then yes, it is, why do you want to know about it?" Lita harshly told them.

"You all lie, it's just a myth, how would you know anyway?" Strobe shot back.

"Because…" Tuxedo Mask spoke out, "we're the ones who protect it…"

***

"Colours of the world, Spice up your life, Every boy and every girl, Spice up your life, People of the world, Spice up your life aaahh!!!" The girls shouted out shimming to the beat of the music. Tonight was their night, and nothing could kill that.

"Slam it to the left, If you're having a good time, Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine, Chicas to the front, Uh Uh, go round, Slam it to the left, If you're having a good time, Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine, Chicas to the front! Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight!!" The music banged on. Jake showed up with his video camera dancing. Serena took the camera from him, and video taped him imitating the spice girls. The three girls laughed hard as they watched Jake getting his "freak" on. 

***

"What do you mean you protect the crystal?" Starla asked him.

"We protect it from evil, like you, it originally belongs to…" Tuxedo Mask fell silent as he remembered who it originally belonged to.

"A Goddess?" Strobe asked him.

"No, it was a princess, I think." Starla told him.

"Right…" Strobe told her.

"Why do you believe it's a myth?" Amy asked them.

"Because, it originated in past lives, and…" Starla stopped. "It originally belonged to our people…"

"WHAT?" Lita found the strength to walk over to them. "What do you mean it originally belonged to you?"

"Our people created it, thus it belonged to us, then a kingdom came and stole it's power from us…" Strobe explained.

"No, that's not how it happened!" Raye yelled to them.

"Oh? And how would you know?" Starla yelled back.

"Because a thousand years ago in our past lives, on the moon, we protected it! I should know, I was there!" Raye shot back.

"Our myth is true and we believe it, we don't believe your lies, and you're probably just covering for Maestro!" Starla shouted out.

"NO, I swear, we're not, we don't even know…" Lita tried to explain.

"SILENCE!" Strobe's companion shouted out, hitting them with a major blast of her power. Everyone was blown away.

"You just remember that!" Strobe shouted out to them. "Remember that when we slaughter you next time for lying to us we're going to kill Maestro and get the White Rose Diamond from him and his companions!" Strobe threw up some black dust and went into a dark blue and black portal. The Scouts helped each other up, as they walked down the street, bruised and beaten…

***

It was dark in the large mansion, yet giggles from corners came about every five minutes.

"READY?" Josh and Jake called out.

"READY…" the three girls called out with determination. Josh started video taping, as Jake turned on the music and plugged in the lights. A string of Christmas lights were in two rows as like a runway. The music of Billie Jean started playing, the beat was getting to the girls' heads.

"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one Who will dance on the floor in the round She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round" The stereo blasted. The three girls walked out in short shorts, and long white button down shirts, they rolled up the sleeves, pulled their hair up. While wearing sun glasses they walked down the twinkle lighted runway as they danced, booty bumping and all.

Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the kid is not my son She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son…" The stereo blasted the chorus, as Lana began to moon walk down the rest of the runway. 

"OH BABY!" Serena shouted to her. Lana pulled down her shades and winked at the two girls. The music died as a new song came up. Another famous Michael Jackson song, "Beat it." The girls squealed as they began dancing, then Jake came out dancing again, doing "the running man," and other little dances.

"Just Beat It!" Jake sang.

"BEAT IT!"

"BEAT IT!"

"BEAT IT!" the girls each sang out after each other.

"NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEATED!" He sang out again. "SHOWIN' HOW FUNKY STRONG IS YOUR FIGHTER."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S WRONG OR RIGHT!" The girls sang out after him. "JUST BEAT IT, BEAT IT! JUST BEAT IT, BEAT IT!" Josh turned the song off and stopped recording.

"You should seriously think about getting tile that lights up when you walk on it." Josh told Serena, she laughed as she went upstairs to change. The two girls followed her up. They changed back into pajama pants and they're tank tops/t-shirts. As they came downstairs the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Serena called. Jake came to the door with her to pay.

"Okay that'll be $42.95 right?" Serena opened the door and told the guy without even looking who it was.

"How about a little kiss first?" he asked her.

"What?" Serena looked up as Jake laughed. Her eyes grew wide and she squealed with delight. Jake took the Pizza's so she could hug her friend.

"ANDREW!" Serena squealed again. She gave him a great bear hug as he lifted her up and twirled her around. She kissed his cheek as he put her down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I thought you left the arcade so you could be a Doctor…please say that you're a Doctor." She asked him. Andrew laughed at her.

"I am, but when I became a Doctor I wanted to still hang out there, so I kind of, bought the place now…" he shrugged.

"GET OUT!" she told him as she laughed.

"Yea, that's why the delivery car is a Benz." He joked. Serena laughed and invited him in, which he gladly accepted. Lena and Lana also squealed with delight as they saw their old friend again, giving him hugs and kisses. They turned on the TV and sat around half talking and half watching TV.

"Yea, we have this stupid party to go to tomorrow night, we're thinking of making a break for it." Lena told him.

"All dressed up and no where to go eh? Well why don't you guys come over to the Arcade, I'll open it up for you guys, we'll all hang out and play pinball." Andrew suggested.

"In our dresses?" Lana asked him.

"In our suits?" Josh asked him.

"What? You guys don't go slumming anymore?" he asked.

"We'll come, don't worry about it!" Serena told him taking another slice of pizza.

***

Amy tiredly knocked on Mina's door. Mina's older brother Dave answered it.

"Hey you, boy you look dead." He closed the door behind them.

"Yea, I know, I've been…working…really hard." She told him. She hugged him hello as they walked up the stairs and down the hall towards Mina's room.

"Mina's sick, good thing you stopped by, she's watching reruns and yelling at the TV, she's also talking to her cat she's so bored." He told her.

"Why don't you talk to her." Amy inquired.

"Because…" the door bell rang. "I've got a date, catch you later!" he flew down the stairs to the door. Amy sighed and laughed as she opened Mina's door.

"Oh My God!" she looked at Amy in shock. "What happened out there?!" she asked her sitting up.

"Long story…" Amy belly flopped on Mina's bed near her feet.

"I've got time…" Mina told her as she turned down the TV.

"Me too, and you're never going to believe what happened in the end…" Amy told her.

DONE WITH CHAPTER…NINE! Finally sorry it took sooo long to get out guys! Um Happy Thanksgiving, mine sucked, anyways; hoped you guys liked it!


	10. Midnight Reunion

Hey everyone, I'm soooo sorry I didn't get a chance to update earlier! Okay here's the scoop on why: Okay so my classes are a little harder this year, so I had to study even harder. Then my Winter Break came, okay, so we had a shit load of parties to go to, then yea, so I finally sat down to write, but then, the computer died, well yea it basically went out! I think it burned. Plus my story was already about 15 pages long, so thus, I was pissed. Mostly crying too because everything I had worked on so hard for is now officially killed. Holy crap. So here it is the new chapter…PS. Thanks for being soo patient with me!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Don't own SM. Oh but I do own all the characters I did uh create, yea sure let's just say I created them, even though they are based on my cousins and friends.

Chapter Ten: Midnight Reunion

          "Mina…wake up!" Raye Snapped at Mina. Mina came out of her daydream. She was staring at the rain; she looked at Raye and blushed.

          "Sorry…" Mina muttered.

          "It's cool." Lita told her. Mina gazed out the window once more, staring at the rain. The rain fell harder and harder. She looked over at the clock it was almost eight. She sighed.

          "Darien can I use your phone?" Mina asked him, they were at his house having a meeting about the mysterious man named Strobe and his partner Starla.

          "Yea sure." He replied; his arm was around Raye as they sat on the love seat together. Mina rolled her eyes at them. Serena would call it "Puppy Love." Something she did not believe in. Mina picked up the phone and dialed the number.

          "Alo?" she spoke into the phone, she slammed the phone down and picked it up again to dial.

          "Mina…what's going on?" Amy asked her.

          "Nothing, he's not answering his cell phone." Mina grunted.

          "Um, who's 'he'?" Lita asked her.

          "My brother…" Mina nonchalantly replied.

          "Since when do you have a brother?" Raye jumped up. Mina looked at her.

          "You met him, remember? Well that was two years ago, but you met him. Or was that my cousin?" Mina thought for a second. "What did he say his name was?" Mina asked her.

          "I don't remember, I remember Serena hit him." She recalled in her mind.

          "Right, that was Dave, my brother." Mina giggled as she remembered what happened. She hung up the phone. "I'll try back later." Mina sighed and sat back down next to Lita.

          "Wait, why did Serena hit your brother?" Darien curiously asked. Mina laughed.

          "She was going to take her drivers test, this was about two years ago right? Yea, so anyways, she sat down and he was teasing her about how she would kill everyone off who was driving.

**Flashback**

          "You're taking your drivers test tomorrow?" Dave asked her. They were standing in Mina's kitchen as Serena took a sip out of her water bottle. Dave was making a sandwich.

          "Hell yea." Serena replied. She looked over her shoulder to see that Mina was keeping everyone occupied in the TV room.

          "If you get your license, it'll be like the end of the world for everyone who drives." Dave told her.

          "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Serena giggled.

          "Like everyone will fear you, you and your fat ass like Bentley or whatever." Dave looked up at her.

          "Why the hell would that happen? And why would I have a Bentley?" Serena picked at some lettuce in his sandwich, she ate a few pieces until Dave smacked her hand away.

          "I don't know, plus it's because you chicks already nag at everyone. You'd be like pissed off half the time." Dave chuckled.

          "Oh shut up, just because your dates are like that doesn't mean you have to blame the rest of us." Serena rolled her eyes at him. They walked into the living room where everyone else was. Dave ate his sandwich as they sat down on the sofa.

          "Imagine when you're on your period, or PMS, that's like EXTREME road rage…people would like beg for mercy…" Dave joked.

          "SHUT UP!" Serena smacked him. Dave's sandwich almost fell out of his hands. Serena looked horrified at him if the sandwich fell. "Oh shit…" she muttered and jumped off the sofa.

          "OH MAN! YOU'RE DEAD!" He put the sandwich on the plate and ran after her. Serena shrieked as Dave chased her around the house. They both laughed as she ran up the stairs. Everyone except Mina was shocked at how she was openly "flirting" with Dave. Of course they didn't know that Dave was like another brother to her. About two minutes later Serena came running down the stairs. With Dave chasing her.

          "Wimp…" Dave muttered as he turned on the TV. The girls went into Mina's room.

**End Flashback**

          "Lemme try calling him again." Mina went over to the phone. She punched in the buttons. Finally he answered. "Alo?" She spoke into the phone. Mina quickly told him something in Italian and hung up.

          "Wait…what was that?" Raye asked her again.

          "What was what?" Mina asked innocently.

          "What you were speaking…" Lita rephrased the question.

          "Italian…" Mina told them as if it was no big deal.

          "Since when can you speak Italian?!" Raye shrieked.

          "Um, since always…Raye…" Mina laughed at her. "Did you ever wonder why my dad has that really thick accent?" She laughed again.

          "Oh right!" Raye put her hand to her head. "I totally forgot."

          "Dave's coming to pick me up." Mina told them as she gathered her things.

          "I could have given you a ride Mina." Darien told her. Raye snuggled into him even more.

          "No it's cool, we have to go to my…cousin's house." Mina faked a smile. _Don't they ever stop? Seriously._ Mina thought. Suddenly the phone rang. "It's my brother…" Darien picked up.

          "Hello?" he answered.

          "Yea hi, tell Mina if she hasn't left already to come down." The person on the other end said, then immediately hung up.

          "Yea…I guess that was him." Darien told her. Mina ran to the door, saying goodbye to everyone, and then slammed the door shut. She took the elevator down and jumped into Dave's 2004 BMW Landshark, one of his many cars.

          "Where to?" he asked her.

          "Serena's of course. Wanna come?" Mina pulled down the sunshade to apply lipstick.

          "Cool." He responded and drove off.

***

          Three lazy girls sat around staring at the television screen. Lana had fallen asleep; Lena was on the verge, and Serena dozing off. Nothing on the television at all, the doorbell rang. Jake went to answer. Lena fell on Serena's shoulder; Serena shoved her off and jumped off the sofa. Mina and Dave showed up. She kissed them both Hello. Dave went with Jake and Mina and Serena went into the kitchen.

          "So what happened at your little club house meeting?" Serena opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Evian.

          "I watched Raye and Darien 'snuggle'" Mina smirked.

          "What is that crap called again?" Serena drank her water, and then recapped it, "Love of Dog?" Mina laughed at her nearly choking on her water.

          "No stupid, it's called 'Puppy Love.'" Mina corrected her. 

          "Yea I knew it had something to do with a bitch." Serena told her. The two girls went upstairs to Serena's room. Serena opened the door; Mina plopped on the bed while Serena sat in her swivel chair, occasionally spinning the chair.

          "I have that thing tonight." Serena moaned.

          "Have fun!" Mina told her.

          "Shut up just because you don't have to go doesn't mean that you have to rub it in!" Serena bitched at her.

          "Quick question, did you ever regret not sleeping with Darien?" Mina asked her. Serena laughed.

          "No…he was totally afraid to show any affection in public, I was afraid to take him to a New Year's party, he might not kiss at midnight." Serena snickered. Mina laughed with her.

          "No but seriously, all Raye and Darien do is cuddle, and like an occasional peck here or there." Mina continued to gossip with Serena.

          "Are you serious? Hell the only reason he would like touch me is because someone, whoever the hell it was, shot one glance at me." Serena told Mina.

          "Damn!" Mina laughed out loud with her. "Hell if a guy did that to me just to prove to other men that 'yes this woman is mine' I'd smack him." Mina laughed then thought for a second, "Why didn't you smack him again?"

          "Not worth my energy to smack…" Serena took a sip of her water. Mina giggled.

***

          "Do you think what we're doing is really the right thing?" Raye spoke into the phone; she sat on her bed her long raven hair dripped with water as she wrapped her towel around her tighter.

          "I think it is, I mean, do we really want to put anyone through anymore hell with this new enemy?" Darien told her.

          "No…I guess not." Raye grabbed another towel and rubbed it over her hair. "But do you think it's fair to the others that we're doing this alone?" She asked him.

          "I would think so, I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Tonight we're going after this guy Strobe and that girl with him, we're going to ask him what he knows about the Silver Crystal and see if he has any connection with it at all." Darien told her. He opened the fridge and took out a soda.

          "So this is it right? We're going after this alone…" Raye told him quietly.

          "Yea…we have to meet tonight, how about the arcade at 11:45?" Darien asked her.

          "Okay, see you there then." Raye told him, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Raye put her robe on and fell back on her bed. They were doing the right thing, right? Maybe she should tell Lita just in case they needed back up; but what if she got hurt? No then, never mind, she could do it herself. Darien on the other hand was quiet worried, what if something interfered with their plan?

***

          "No but seriously, what else do they do in front of you guys?" Serena asked mina as she sat up on her desk.

          "Arms around each other, kisses on the cheek, snuggling, and that's about it." Mina threw her empty water bottle into a trashcan. Serena looked at the clock.

          "Crap…" she muttered. "Gym time." She jumped off her desk. Serena opened a drawer in her dresser and grabbed a pair of black workout pants, and a red strapped tank top. She ran into the bathroom and dressed.

          "Yea, we've been working out too, well they have, I just say I'm sick, because the last few battles, I've been taking most of the blows, so that's my excuse…" Mina grinned, Serena came out of the bathroom all dressed, she grabbed a black gym back and went into the bathroom, Mina followed.

          "Any thing you see that needs to be at the gym with me, toss in." Serena instructed. Mina laughed as they threw in miniature bottles of hair spray. Serena grabbed two hair bands; she pulled her long dark hair up into a very tight and high ponytail. She sprayed her hair openly with her bed head hair spray. She capped the spray and put it back on the self and closed the cabinet. Mina tossed in a miniature hairbrush, and a MAC compact of pressed powder. Serena tossed in a towel and her bathing suit just in case. She zipped up the black bag and turned off the bathroom lights. Serena and Mina walked out of the bathroom and out of her room. They went downstairs just as Lena and Lana came out of the kitchen with three water bottles. Lena tossed Serena one. Serena threw it in her bag. Dave and Maestro walked out. Maestro went upstairs to quickly change, but before that he said goodbye to Mina and Dave. They said goodbye and left. Serena tightened her ponytail as Lena began to pull hers up. Maestro came down wearing a pair of workout pants, they were black and they buttoned down on the sides, he wore his white t-shirt.

          "Do we have to go?" Lena nagged.

          "Yea, I'm too tired to go…" Serena joined in.

          "No, you guys are just too lazy. Come on…" he led them to the garage. They got in Maestro's black Benz and drove off to their exclusive gym.

          "Crap, I'm so not in the mood to go out to that party tonight." Lena told them, as she leaned forward from the backseat.

          "I know; it's so pointless that we have to go." Serena nagged as she turned on the 10-disc CD changer. She shuffled it till she was satisfied with a song she liked. Maestro grinned at them.

          "I know, I remember when I had to go to these things, once you've already gone to all of them twice I guarantee you that you don't have to go anymore, I should know I speak from experience." Maestro told them.

          "I bet you we've already been to some crap just like this three weeks ago! What the hell do you mean twice, this is probably our sixth time!" Lena snapped at him.

          "Yea Maestro you're just rubbing your ass in because you don't have to go anymore." Serena told him. Maestro chuckled at them.

          "Oh shut up." The girls replied together. They pulled into the indoor garage of their gym. The girls got out and put their bags over their shoulders as they walked in.

***

          Three girls and one guy stood in a corner of a gym planning their exercises.

          "Darien how on earth can you afford this gym? It looks so expensive!" Amy remarked.

          "Well the place I work at let's me go here for free, kind of like a members only exclusive." He explained. Raye linked her fingers around his. Suddenly the glass sliding doors opened up as two girls with almost perfect bodies, no wait, PERFECT bodies came in, with a very mysterious handsome guy. 

          "Meet you later." The guy told the two girls.

          "Yea yea…" the girls replied. They seemed very bored and un-amused. 

          "Well like that guy said, meet you later." Darien told them as he went into the men's locker room. The three girls went into the Ladies locker room to find the two girls there also. One was sitting on a bench and one was putting her bag in the locker. Raye studied the girls. One of them looked so familiar, yet she just couldn't put her finger on it.

          Lena finished tying her shoelaces and got up. Serena turned around to see Raye, Lita, and Amy in the same locker room as she was.

          "Ohh shit…" Serena mumbled.

          "What happened?" Lena asked her.

          "Remember my 'friends'" Serena told her.

          "Ya…why?" Lena asked her.

          "Turn around." Serena told her. Lena turned around and looked at the three girls.

          "Ohh shit…" Lena mumbled. "What are we going do to?" she quickly asked.

          "Nothing…I mean I can't like hide from them forever, but I can ignore them forever…" Serena grinned.

          "Good idea." Lena told her.

          "I know...I'm just full of them." Serena told her. They pulled out their identical portable CD players and walked out. The two girls first started on the treadmill, walking slowly then faster and faster. The music had really gotten them pumped up. They finished about 30 minutes on the treadmill, and then they decided to go down stairs to the bottom level to the punching bags. Serena really had some stress to get rid of. As they walked over, Serena took off her headphones. They immediately saw Lita there punching and kicking away at one. The two girls put their CD players in a corner. Lena went first. Lena with no boxing gloves at all no tape no nothing, on her first punch made the brand new bag swing and hit the roof. _Hit! Punch! Kick!_ Serena sat on the floor and watched. Lena grunted as she punched it again and kicked it. The punching bag was already torn and stuffing began falling out. Lena kicked it again and with one last punch knocked the damn thing on the floor. Lita stared at her amazed. Serena clapped and got up. It was her turn now…

          Three young boys that worked there brought in another new punching bag, the bags were pretty large at the gym. Serena cracked her fingers and stretched her arms.

          "Come on now, hit the damn thing!" Lena told her and wiped off the sweat from her forehead. Serena stuck her tongue out at Lena and then hit the punching bag. _Hit! Hit! Kick! Punch! Kick!_ "Stop being a wuss and punch it!" Lena called out to her. _A WUSS?_ Lita's mind screamed. _This girl is beating the crap out of a punching bag that weights almost 250 pounds; the thing is hitting the ceiling! This girl looks so familiar…_Lita thought. _PUNCH!_ The punching bag flew into the air and landed about 10 feet away from them. "Took you long enough." Lena told her, "Here I'll hold, you punch." Lena held up a large thick mat. Serena hit and punch it with all her might. Lita was surprised that the girl holding the mat who was so thin was actually so strong. Both of them were! The girls switched. Serena held the mat while Lena punched and kicked.

          Maestro on the other hand was on the other side of the bottom level beating the crap out of a punching bag, his fourth one so far. Darien was near him and watching him in amazement. Darien felt weak compared to Maestro. He looked over to see that Maestro had stopped punching the bag and now was drinking his water. He walked away. Leaving Darien staring at two beaten punching bags on the floor. Serena and Lena were still at it though.

          Raye sat down in her yoga class; she was meditating, as she felt the vibes of two girls around her age walk in. She opened one eye and looked at them. It was the same girls from the locker room. They sat down and began to stretch. They looked and seemed very flexible. The one in the red tank top bent backwards and landed on the tip of her toe like a ballerina. Then stood up and landed softly in the splits. The other girl the white tank top hand stood for a couple minutes then as she stood on her hands fell into a yoga position gently letting herself down to sit. The girl in the red tank top pulled her leg up to her cheek and with out resting on her hands, let her legs come into a meditation position. Raye was never able to do that. She looked at them and wished she were able to move as gracefully as they did.

          "And to think all those years of gymnastics were supposedly a 'waste'" Serena smirked at Lena, who evilly giggled in response.

          Amy finished putting chalk on her hands as she went towards the gymnastic bars. She noticed the yoga class just let out and Raye was probably on her way to the sauna. She sighed and jumped on the bar flipping over and landing perfectly on her toes. She smiled at herself. Two girls wearing identical black pants, both wearing tank tops, yet one with a red one and one with a white one, came towards the gymnastic area. The third floor was dedicated to yoga and gymnastics. The two girls took off their shoes and socks and put them in a small shoe locker. They went over to a long trampoline, which was used only for back flips in a row. The girl in the white tank top went first. First with a front handspring then two backhand flips which ended with her kicking into the air and landing on the one knee position. The girl in the red tank top followed the exact same routine. Then on her way back she ran on the trampoline and made two front handspring before landing perfectly. The girl in the white jumped her way back playfully. The two girls stretched and walked off. Amy finished her routine and smiled at the two passing girls. The girls smiled and walked off.

          "That was fun…" Serena told Lena.

          "Yea, we should seriously think about getting one of those huge trampolines for the house…" Lena suggested. Serena grinned at the thought. They met up with Maestro by the saunas.

          "Take a break, after this we go home, you guys need to get ready." He told the girls. They split as Maestro went into the men's locker room and the girls into the ladies locker room. The girls changed into their bathing suits and headed towards the sauna. They opened the door to see Lita, Raye, and Amy sitting there, they shrugged and went to their own little section, even though the women's sauna was pretty large.

          "Ready for tonight?" Lena asked.

          "Not at all, at this point all I want to do is go home, take a shower, and watch TV, preferably VH1." Serena told Lena.

          "I know what you mean…" Lena replied. "Se…er, Rio, where are we going 'out' tonight?"

          "I hope not…not like that." Serena replied. She sighed as she stretched out on her back.

          "Me either, it's one thing to make us come here, when we have our own little gym at home, but noo, he needs to drag us to this big place…" Lena told her, Serena laughed. "Ready to go?" she asked Serena. Serena nodded and got up. The two girls walked out. Lita, Raye and Amy stopped their conversation and watched the two girls walk out. Raye studied the girl with the darker eyes, through all the mist she could still see that she knew this girl from somewhere. She sighed and continued their conversation.

          Outside the saunas Maestro met up with the two girls. He looked extremely tired, yet not as tired as the girls were, they also had to go to a boring party tonight.

          "Okay guys, go get dressed and meet me out here in 20 minutes." He instructed them.

          "Yes sir!" Serena gave him a solider pose and put her hand to her forehead. The two girls giggled and went into the ladies locker room. In the locker room they wiped their sweat off with their towels. No one else was in the locker room besides them; they hated sharing a locker room with other women. Maestro promised them a privet one soon enough, call it spoiled if you want, they just didn't feel comfortable walking around in their tank tops and panties in front of other women. It didn't matter if it was in front of each other, they grew up together, their mothers used to put them in a bathtub together when they were three or four years old and washed them, as you an see, the girls are closer than friends, more than sisters almost. They took off her shoes and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. Serena did the same, the yawned and dug around in their lockers for the rest of their belongings. As they did that, Raye and the rest of the girls walked in. Serena laughed at a joke Lena told her. Not realizing the girls had walked in Serena and Lena began a conversation about the immaturity of boys.

          "I think Jake is exactly like that." Lena explained about her brother. "He never wants to grow up, well at times he seems older, considering he is older than me and Lana, but he still doesn't seem to act like it when he's trying to, does that make any sense?" Lena explained.

          "I think he has a serious case of PPS." Serena told her as she fixed her makeup.

          "PPS? Isn't that Peter Pan Syndrome?" Lena asked her.

          "Yea, it means boys are like Peter Pan, they never want to grow up, they want to stay in never land and stay little boys forever, trust me, I've researched deeply in the subject." Serena laughed with her.

          "Yea, God knows we've had boyfriends like that." Lena told her.

          "I know seriously! I mean the last few were okay, but one of them was extremely off the topic of PPS." Serena told her. "I mean; you know who I'm talking about right?" Serena heard voices behind her and turned around to see it was Raye talking to Amy. "Do I really have to say his name?" Serena asked Lena.

          "It's not Seth, so it has to be the other guy, right?" Lena noticed Raye.

          "Yea, HIM, anyways, he was always like, 'oh no, you can't do that, no I'll do it for you, no I forbid you to go there alone, or talk to him' I mean seriously, okay yea, he didn't like the fact that I was going to say hi to Jake alone, he had to come with me. Seriously speaking, does he really think that Jake, who is practically like my brother, is going to hit on me? I explained to him, that Jake is my cousin, because I can't say brother…you know?" Serena told Lena, Lena nodded as she put lip-gloss on.

          "I think he needed to grow up and get out of this phase that you're his object…" Lena told her as she dumped her lip-gloss in her make up bag and tossed that into her gym bag.

          "At least you weren't dating him." Serena told Lena. Lena giggled at her. They walked outside leaving the locker room as if no one else was there with them. Raye, Lita, and Amy were too busy to notice that the two girls left. Serena and Lena met up with Maestro, it was 5:30 in the afternoon, and the girls had appointments at 6:15 at the salon to get their hair and makeup done. They got in Maestro's car and zoomed off.

          At Serena's house the girls went to their rooms. Considering the fact that Lena practically grew up in Serena's house, she had a room of her own, as did Lana, Jake, and Josh. They all lived at each other's houses. The girls showered and dressed. Serena wearing her dark jeans; and a black tank top underneath her Guess white button down shirt, while Lena also wore her dark jeans and a dark blue button down with a black tank top underneath, also from Guess. They needed to wear button down shirts; they didn't want to mess up their hair when they took off their clothes to dress for the party. The girls put on their scarves and down jackets and headed towards Serena's car. Amazingly even though Lena and Lana were both 18 and 19 years old, they still didn't drive yet, they never had the use to, but now it seemed like it was time for them to learn. Serena got in the drivers seat and turned on the stereo system. They drove out of the garage, rain pouring on Serena's black Benz. They reached the salon. They checked in their names, and walked in. soon they would be sneaking out of the party and meeting at the arcade.

          Raye looked around her room for more things she would need for tonight. This was it, she was going for it, she didn't need anyone else, she didn't need Serena or the rest of the scouts, or the outer scouts they met a couple years ago. No she was fine, all she needed was Darien at her side. She picked up her black messenger bag and put in things that she thought she would need. She sneaked into a room in the temple earlier and picked up two small fighting knives. She only used them for practice before, just for fun, now she really needed them. She went under her bed and picked up a little box that had a strong lock on it, she took the key out from her key chain and unlocked it. Every single power she had was contained in this box, her first power stick, her second, third, and so on. She put this in her bag and kicked the box under her bed. She was ready, she was prepared, and there was no way she could lose this battle. She had the determination in her eyes and was seriously ready. Her phone rang which startled her to drop her bag on her bed. She picked up.

          "Hello?" she answered.

          "Are you ready? It's almost 11:30." Darien told her over the phone, she sighed in relief that it was him.

          "Yea, I'm just getting a few things together. I'll meet you there at the arcade, don't worry about me." Raye told him.

          "Okay, I won't." And Darien wasn't worried; he knew Raye could handle this herself. They both hung up the phone after saying goodbye. The only person that he worried about in situations like these was Serena, he was glad to have the weight off his shoulders. Although, now that he was thinking about her, he wondered where Serena had went, he saw her walking to her car in the garage at the mall, but then he never heard from her, and that was about a week ago, maybe less. But where had she been the rest of the time. The suburb wasn't that big, yet it wasn't that small either. He tried calling her phone number many times, yet the fear of her father came to mind. What if he answered the phone? He was pretty sure her father knew that she had broken up with him in a horrible way, and he wouldn't allow him to talk to her. He remembered the first time he saw Serena's father, he looked very young for his age, actually extremely young. He cleared his mind. If he was going to battle with Raye tonight, he couldn't have Serena on his mind…

          Serena stood in a room with adults drinking champagne. She was utterly bored and was trying to dodge one of her father's coworker's sons. He had a thing for Serena. She sighed and gulped down the rest of her champagne. She looked at the old grandfather clock. It was 11:30, time to make her escape. She placed the empty glass of champagne on a tray that a butler was holding. She unnoticeably walked off towards the Ladies room across the hall, as she was heading towards the hall she motioned to Lena, Lana, and Jake. Josh was off doing his own thing. She was getting closer and closer to the hall that was marked with an exit sign, good thing the ladies room was in the same hall as the eastern exit was. She felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see it was Jason, the very same guy she was avoiding all night. _Shit shit shit_!! Serena thought.

          "Serena where are you headed off to? I lost you about twenty minutes ago, I tried looking for you, but you weren't there. Where the hell did you go?" Jason asked her. Serena sighed. She went through this all the time and gave one of her infamous excuses.

          "I'm so sorry Jason, but I'm not feeling very well, I've been in the little girls room all night, you know…chick trouble." Serena sneered at him politely. Jason understood in a way that all guys understood.

          "Sorry to hear that," Jason told her, "I guess I'll be seeing you soon then…" he kissed her on the cheek hoping he would dance with her later on. "I'll save a dance for you." He told her romantically. It wasn't that Jason was ugly; he was very hot indeed. She already had a boyfriend, and Jason wasn't exactly her type. Sure they both wanted to go to Ivy League schools, and both had the same SAT scores, but she wasn't interested.

          "Oh, but, I forgot to take my pills earlier, and since I drank champagne I didn't want to take them now, you know mixing alcohol and medication, so I'll probably still have my cramps…" Serena explained, there, she said the word "cramps." That should steer him away. Jason immediately apologizes and kissed her cheek again allowing her to go off. She waited until she was out of his sight till she could leave. Her purse in one hand and her shawl in the other she walked out confidently to the exit.

          "Where the hell were you?" Lena yelled at her, she was cold, and in a dress with only a shawl to cover her, so was Lana.

          "Sorry I know, Jason kept asking too many questions." Serena told them. "Where's Jake?" she quickly asked.

          "He's getting the car." Lana told her. Just then as if on cue, a convertible silver Benz screeched up in front of them, Jake stopped the car at a halt.

          "Let's go." He told them. The girls jumped in. Jake realizing how cold they were pulled the cover up with the switch of the car. They drove off leaving the boring party and towards the arcade.

          Raye slipped into the arcade unnoticed; the place was now a jazz place at night called Blue Moon. It was pretty cool what you can do when you become a doctor. Raye sat down at a candle lit table and waited for Darien.

          "Need anything?" the waitress asked her calmly.

          "No I'm fine thank you." Raye replied.

          "Catch you later." The waitress told her. The place was very hip, people talked differently here than they did outside, they used larger vocabulary words and talked in short tones, it was amazing. Raye had never been to the arcade this late at night with the exception of battles in the area. She knew about this place at night, yet she never actually set place, her eyes weren't adjusted the dark light of the café. Suddenly she felt someone slip around her chair, she turned over and saw Darien. She kissed him hello as he sat down.

          "This place is so cool!" Raye sputtered.

          "Yea I know this is my second time here. They have pretty cool parties here." He replied. "Okay, exactly half after twelve we go for it." Darien told her strictly. Raye nodded in agreement. They heard voices coming towards them; they looked up to see three girls dressed up and a guy with his tie opened. They sat down laughing as Andrew came up to them.

          "Hey guys, so, what can I personally get you?" Andrew asked them.

          "Well for starters, an ashtray." Lana told him.

          "Yea, how are we suppose to have an evening here with out one?" Serena laughed.

          "At your service!" Andrew told them, he called a waitress with his headset and in less than 10 seconds she brought one for them. Serena and Lana immediately lit up. Lena dragged out the last cigarette of her package and lit it up also.

          "So what can I get you for drinks?" Andrew asked them. They were his best customers, the place was intended for over 21, yet he's known them for so long, he knew that they were mature enough.

          "I'll start off with a Cherry martini." Serena told him as she took a long drag on her cigarette.

          "Strawberry!" Lena announced.

          "Watermelon!" Lana followed.

          "Okay so that's three martinis, cherry, strawberry, and a watermelon. How about you Jake?" Andrew asked him.

          "Less than half a glass of red wine, I'm driving tonight." He explained.

          "Gotcha…now, I'll just need your I.D's..." Andrew joked.

          "ANDY!" the girls protested. Jake was already 21, so it didn't matter to him, he laughed at the joke.

          "Just kidding girls." He winked at them and walked away.

          "I love it here." Lana explained.

          "I know it's like LA, but suburban…" Serena told them. They laughed. Andrew quickly returned with their drinks. They girls licked their lips delighted at the sight of their drinks.

          "Thank you Andrew…" the girls swooned, they kissed his cheek.

          "Andrew gets all the ladies…" Jake told him. Lana smacked his arm. Serena took a sip of her martini and asked him a question.

          "Andy, why did you decide to name it Blue Moon? Why not like red?"

          "What is with your obsession with red?" Lana asked her.

          "I actually don't know, I think it's just the was I naturally think." Serena explained, "but why is it Blue Moon?"

          "Well we thought, 'what represents the night?' and then we thought 'stars…galaxy…romance…' then we thought of the moon, it's the symbol of night time. And we didn't want to just name it Moon, I mean come on it's the suburbs, it's not like it's LA or New York Upper East Side." He explained. "So then we thought, 'what is cool, sexy, and confident?' then we thought of the colour Blue." He finished.

          "Why didn't you put anything in French?" Lana asked, "I mean French is very sexy, cool, and confidant. I mean we could have helped you with the vocab." She flicked her cigarette into the ashtray.

          "Come on now, this isn't the Moulin Rouge, but maybe for our LA branch." Andrew stated.

          "Oh you're making one in LA?" Jake asked him.

          "For sure. As soon as we find a house there." Andrew replied. Serena coolly flicked her cigarette ash and took a drag on it.

          "Who exactly is 'we'?" She asked him.

          "Me and Rita of course, we're engaged." He grinned. Darien lost track of the conversation up until he engagement announcement. His head jumped up.

          "Vive Andrew!" "Vive Andrew!" Vive Andrew." They called at him. They clinked their glasses to him.

          "Vive?" Andrew asked them.

          "It means like…um, long live? Right?" Serena couldn't translate and tuned to Jake.

          "It means long live Andrew, or Hurray for Andrew." He told him. Andrew laughed; Darien came up to the table.

          "Sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't resist, Congratulations!" Darien shook his hand. Serena smirked at the sight of him.

          "Yea, I got vived by them." Andrew pointed to them.

          "VIVE!" they clinked their glasses at him again.

          "What does that mean?" Darien chuckled.

          "It means long live, or hurray for me, in French." He told them. "Hey I got to get going, the band's here, so I have to tell them where to set up. I'll catch you guys later." Andrew told them, he went off. Just as Darien motioned for Raye to get to leave for tonight, Jake got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

          "Maestro really pissed me off today." Serena stated. Darien's ears rung at his name he motioned for Raye to sit back down as they both listened in on the conversation.

          "I know, he only comes to you when he wants something, what did he say to you today?" Lena asked him.

          "Okay well I was on the phone with Evan about tomorrow night, he yanks the phone from the cord and tells me that I shouldn't be talking to Evan when I should be researching more about…you know." Serena told her.

          "By the way, I know what 'you know' really means, it's not that hard to figure it out." Lana grinned at the two girls.

          "So wait…do Jake and Josh know?" Lena asked quickly.

          "Are you crazy? They're too stupid to know, the only thing on their minds is 'go Lakers.'" Lana told them. The three girls giggled.

          "That was really harsh what he did, he thinks he's toughing us up. I really doubt that." Serena told them.

          "We're tough enough, I mean come on, he's afraid of us when we say we're on our period." Lana told them.

          "Lana, everyman is afraid of us when we're on our periods…" Serena told her. They all laughed at this. Jake returned right when Serena's cell phone rang.

          "Alo?" she answered, she listened on for a while, as her eyes grew large from what she heard.

          "Yea, sure." She hung up. "Jake, can you take us home, something's up."

          "I guess so." They got up and began to walk through the door. They said their goodbyes to Andrew and quickly made their way to the car. Darien and Raye followed them.

          "Why are we following them?" Raye whispered.

          "They know someone named Maestro, it could be the guy we're looking for." He quickly told her. They got in his car and followed them at a safe distance. They went to a club's parking lot. Two girls got out of the car and went into the club. Darien parked the car and jumped out to follow them in.

           A very large bouncer was standing in front of the doorway that led to the club; he smiled and let the two girls in. Darien walked up and showed his I.D card. The bouncer shook his head.

          "Come on, you have to let us in!" Raye yelled over the loud music.

          "Why?" he asked them.

          "Because…we have to meet someone in there." Darien told him.

          "Who?" The bouncer looked angry. Darien hesitated and didn't know what to say.

          "Maestro." Raye answered coolly.

          "Oh, no problem then." The bouncer smiled and let them in.

          "How did you think of that?" Darien answered they walked in.

          "Well Strobe's the enemy, and he wants Maestro dead, so I thought, these girls got in easily, and they know Maestro, thus, leading us to the fact that we supposedly know him." Raye told him sweetly.

          "What would I do without you?" Darien put his arm around her waist.

          "You would be out there looking for no one…" Raye smiled at him. They saw the two girls run up a flight of stairs and through a large metal door.

          "Oh, there's no way we're going to get in through there!" Raye whined over the music.

          "No, not through there…" Darien looked around the extremely large club and saw a doorway that was covered over with a dark red curtain. "But maybe through there…" he pointed to the doorway with his eyes. They casually walked through the large crowd toward the doorway, which wasn't easy, considering the fact that there were a large number of people there tonight. Almost as much as there would be in a normal high school.

          Serena opened the door by standing in front of it; it examined her eye and let her and Lena in. The two girls rushed down a hallway, and through a couple doors, there were a couple people sitting with headsets and looking at computer screens.

          "Maestro's waiting for you in his office, something big is up." Madison told her, one of the office girls.

          "Thanks." Lena shouted to her as they ran down another hallway. They turned at the end and literally kicked down the door.

          "What happened?" they breathed out tiredly. Maestro turned on a screen.

          "There's some sort of warrior in the lower east side, not far from here, he's trying to search for some sort of power force, while he's doing it, other ones are approaching, Starla is definitely behind this. He froze the screen and enlarged the tattoo on the warrior's arms. "You see...there's her trademark." He told them; on the right arm of the warriors was a blue star that was crossed out with a large black X. "Get rid of them." He instructed angrily. Just then one of their partners' and very good friend, Luke walked in.

          "Got your message, I assume it's in the lower east side?" he asked them.

          "How do you know this earlier?" Serena asked him.

          "He sent the message through my phone, he knew was coming late." Luke snickered. Luke was very intelligent, as well as hot. He had this sexy British accent that drove every girl insane just listening to him. Serena and kicked Maestro and Luke out so they could change. They quickly came out, looking extremely different. Lena wore short black shorts, with a strappy one-sided tank top like shirt; the style of it was ripped and revealing. Her makeup was jet black, almost like cat-woman. She left her hair down and pulled it half way back. Serena wore a short mini black pleaded skirt and a dark red and black tank top, which had two straps to hold it together in the back. She pulled her hair up into a very high and tight ponytail. She wore dark red and black eye makeup with dusted glitter coming down the side of her eyes, just like Lena. Maestro opened up a drawer in his office with a key. They took what they needed out of the drawer and left quickly.

          Meanwhile, Darien and Raye finally reached the door with the curtain, finding out there was only restrooms and an exit door, along with a door marked "privet."

          "Great, not like we can get in there, the door is bolted shut." Raye muttered.

          "I doubt there's a way in through the bathrooms, but I'll take a look anyways." Darien told her, and pushed open the door inside the men's room. Right when he went in, two girls and a guy came out of the door marked "privet." Raye swung around and noticed them immediately rushing out towards the exit sign. Raye panicked and pushed open the men's door.

          "LET'S GO!" she called out to Darien. Darien rushed out nearly knocking Raye on her ass.

          "What happened?" Darien asked quickly.

          "I saw them, well at least I think it was them." She told him. Darien grabbed her hand and they ran out after them. They soon arrived to a small abandoned area.

          "Stop." Raye suddenly told him. They stopped and Raye closed her eyes…"They're here…" She told him. "I can feel it." All of a sudden they felt the earth shake. They held on to each other for support; as three warriors approached them.

          "Who are you?" Darien shouted to them. They didn't respond, they just marched over, closer and closer they got.

          "I don't like the looks of this…" Raye told him.

          "When I say we go…we go." He told her. They looked at the warriors.

          "Ready…set…" he took a deep breath and reached into his coat pocket. "GO!" he threw a blood red rose at them, and then ran for their lives behind a couple trees they hid in the darkness. Then suddenly a young man jumped out of the trees and landed with a perfect balance. The look of death was in his eyes.

          "You really ruined my night…" he told them. He walked over slowly to them. Amazingly he was wearing sunglasses at night. He removed them, and looked at the warriors. Then two girls approached from the shadows.

          "Want to play?" one of them asked sweetly. She walked seductively passed Darien and Raye.

          "Let's play…" The other one said.

          OMG SORRY THIS TOOK SOOO LONG. I HAD FINALS AND IT SUCKED AND I COULDN'T FINISH!! SOO SORRY! Okay hoped you liked it, and I hope it was worth the wait. Soo sorry, the computer crashed and ugh. Okay I'll get the next chapter out faster, I promise!!


	11. Hunter and a Huntress

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, sorry it took me so long for the last chapter to come out, but I hoped you liked it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own it…

Ps. Welcome back Moon…

Chapter eleven: Hunter and a Huntress…

          The battle had swiftly begun, the fighters moved so quickly, they seemed almost invisible. One of the girls jumped and flipped over two warriors and landed lightly on her toes. While the warriors were distracted by them, they seemed shocked by red lightening. The other girl blew the smoke from a small silver weapon. Her red lips looked luscious in a mysterious way. The other fighter send blasts of energy to the warriors which paralyzed them temporarily while the two girls destroyed them.

          "We should help them, we're both fighting the same enemy, those are the same warriors that attacked us that one night, asking for Maestro." Darien told her.

          "Right, I'll get…" she stopped and saw that Darien was already ready for battle, "ready…" she finished and looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. She sighed and transformed into Sailor Mars.

          The warriors suddenly gained more energy turning them into mutated forms of their former selves. They became Shadow Creatures.

          "Lovely…" Serena told Lena.

          "Let's do it!" Luke shouted to them and charged at one. They individually fought one as others crowded around them.

          "Behind you!" Luke shouted over to Lena. She twisted around, as the Shadow Creature behind her suddenly was hit with bolts of fire. She turned to see where it had come from; she spotted a girl in red jump down from a nearby tree and landed on her feet.

          "RIO!" Lena shouted over to Serena, Serena was being brutally attacked by two Shadow Creatures; she kicked one of them in his head with her stiletto heel. The other one came for her, she backed away as it began to absorb a metallic ball of energy with her name on it. She showed no fear, yet right before the Creature could aim, it was knocked over by a sharp image. Serena swiftly looked over at the cement to see it was cracked by a red rose. She looked up to see her new arch nemesis, the masked man that had made her eyes turn blood red.

          "You…" She murmured. She walked toward him, her heels clicking on the smooth pavement. She began to run toward him, a small metallic stick that was hanging from her belt was soon in her hand. She looked as if she was ready to attack him. She jumped up, as she did that the miniature metallic stick grew longer, she almost landed on top of Tuxedo Mask, yet she hit something in the air which made a gruesome sound and fell ten feet behind him. She landed, as her small metallic weapon shrunk back to size. She had just saved his life from a Shadow Creature. The rest of them disappeared. Serena rose up slowly not bothering to turn around she walked on towards Luke.

          "Who the bloody hell are you?" he shouted to them.

          "I am Sailor Mars…" She began.

          "Look save us the lecture bitch. What the hell are you doing here?" Lena asked her harshly.

          "We just helped you out, this is the way you thank us?" Tuxedo Mask called out as he stood next to Sailor Mars.

          "No, she just saved your ass." Luke told them as he pointed to Serena. "If you remember correctly, she saved you from getting your mind warped into shit, then taking all your knowledge of any powerful source and using it for evil." Luke spoke out to them, his British accent made him sound like a real badass.

          "I appreciate that, but who are you? Why are you attacking those monsters?" Tuxedo Mask asked them.

          "For your information, they are Shadow Creatures, and I would stay out of it, unless you and your little girlfriend want to be killed." Serena shouted to them. They didn't recognize her, of course they wouldn't, they never saw her in action, well the action she could handle that is, after she left the Scouts, she went through major training, she was prepared for the worst.

          "But—" Mars began.

          "No buts, you had your warning, don't make us warn you again, next time, it'll hurt." Luke told them, they ran off in different directions.

          "Follow them!" Tuxedo Mask shouted to Mars. She went after Luke as he ran after one of the girls. She ran into the city onto a rooftop. She jumped from roof to roof. She landed on one to catch her breath. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned around with a kick knocking whoever it was down on to the wet floor. Tuxedo Mask swung his leg around and knocked her down too. She began to flip herself up and run again when he grabbed a hold of her arm. Forcing her to turn to him.

          "Tell me more about the Shadow Creatures!" he shouted to her, struggling she tried to escape, he pulled his arm around her neck and held her there until she stopped struggling, and he loosened his grip around her, which gave her the opportunity to flip him on to his back. She stood on top of him; there was a small dim lit light in the corner, which made a shadow over her face.

          "Piss off!" she told him. Tuxedo Mask turned over onto his stomach to grab her, yet she ran off and jumped off the roof. He ran after her to see that she had jumped down, and she was nowhere in sight.

          Serena sat eagerly on her bed with Lena; they hugged the pillow as they edged closer and closer to the television. Suddenly the charming young man turned into a vampire.

          "YAY ANGEL!" The girls shouted together. A young man snickered in the back round. Serena's cousin Scott sat there laughing at them.

          "Shut up Scott, he is hot!" Serena snapped at him. Suddenly the vampire was attacked. Serena jumped toward Scott in fear. He laughed harder.

          "You traders…" Scott told them. The two girls jumped back at him.

          "WHAT?"

          "You heard me! How dare you betray Smallville." He accused them.

          "WELL EXCUSE ME!" Serena jumped at him. She got off the bed as the show ended. "Come on Lena, we have to go meet Maestro…" she sighed.

          "Great…" Lena slowly got off of Serena's bed where the three of them sat.

          "Yea you guys get to go out tonight and kick some ass." Scott told them. Serena looked at him in shock.

          "What?! Does the entire world know what we do now! Scott just keep your mouth shut." Serena instructed him.

          "Oh, well I know, Lana knows, I don't know if Angel knows yet…" He told them.

          "The Vampire?" Lena asked him as she walked into the bathroom.

          "No, your friend and cousin." He told them.

          "Ohh, right." Lena replied. Serena went into her large walk-in closet and dug though a pile of black, red, purple, clothes, she was so lazy to wash them, she only did it when necessary, that is to say when they were stained from a battle.

          She chose her short mini gray plaid and her one strapped black bohemian shirt. Her hair was left natural that day, she brushed her curls out of her face and pulled it into a very high ponytail. She sat in front of her make up station as she called it, she applied her make-up carefully, finishing it off by applying a tint on her lips and glitter and shimmer by her eyes, to make them stand out more than any thing she wore. Lena came out wearing tight black tank top, cut at the front to reveal cleavage; she wore studded dark strait short skirt, which had two slits on the sides that went up very high. Serena wore her semi-knee high stiletto boots, while Lena wore her pair of over the knee, stiletto boots. They headed out towards the office.

          "Glad you made it on time." Maestro joked to the girls as they entered. He showed them the location of their new battle scene and they were off. Serena looked around slowly as they arrived, she felt something odd. Something just wasn't right. Her, Lena, and Luke split up, she slowly walked down the wet streets, _click clack, click clack_ her shoes went, the only sound that you could hear, yet she heard more. She walked a little faster, and then swiftly turned around kicking whoever was following her down to the ground. She put her foot on his chest and held him down with only her foot. She looked into his face not fearing whoever it was. Serena had seen it all. She looked down at him as if he was a spider she was going to kill. She realized who it was.

          "You again!" she hissed, not lifting her foot as she pressed down harder on the masked man.

          "I mean you no harm! I swear it!" he told her as she pressed her foot down on him.

          "LIAR!" she roared.

          "Please…tell me who you are." He asked her.

          "I…I'm…" she looked at him, and it became harder to breathe. She let her foot off him lightly, and he rose up to her.

          "Who are you? What are you?" He looked at her from head to toe. She looked not even human, something from a fairy tale if it was from the future with flying cars and robot repairmen. Serena looked at him bravely and smirked at him.

          "Whatever I am, has no concerns for you…" she turned around and walked off.

          "What? That's it? You're just going to leave me like this?" He cried out to her, he walked quickly to catch up to her.

_          Now where have I heard that before?_ Serena thought to herself, suddenly a dark blood red object appeared in front of her.

          "Here, take this…" he told her, she looked at it curiously.

          "You…are offering me, a rose?" she looked at him dully.

          "Yes, to make peace with you." He whispered to her. She reached for the rose and then quickly dropped it to the floor.

          "OW!" She quickly sucked on her finger, "You give me a rose with a thorn, is that your way of making peace with me?" she quickly walked off into the night. Tuxedo Mask ran after her to stop her.

          "I…never meant for that to happen, you have to believe Me." he grabbed her arm to stop her; she twisted away from him and walked off a little faster than before. "NO! You have to answer my question!" he ran after her, soon it became a chase, she ran into a crowded city down the wild and crazy streets, there were drag queens and prostitutes, no one noticed them, they looked normal compared to the other people out that night. She ran up a flight of stone steps and disappeared into the bohemian gardens. Tuxedo Mask sighed, he looked down at the rose, to find that when it touched her blood, it had turned black…

          The next night, they were at Maestro's office.

          "What do you mean he offered you a rose?" Maestro stressed at her. Serena in his chair with her legs crossed, she had straightened her long dark hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail, she found it easier to handle than her other hair-dos. She wore her short little black shorts, her black ripped tank top that had almost seemed corset like, with her stiletto-heeled boots that reached just under her knee, one of her favourite outfits to kick ass in. Lena wore her tight black leather pants and her maroon and black halter top, she wore her thick heels, thick for kicking, stiletto for stabbing, that's what the girls joked about.

          "He gave me a rose, as a…sort of peace offering." She grinned and spun around in the chair.

          "Why are you associating with him? He could be on their side…" Maestro warned the girls. Lena sat down in the spinning chair across from her. The two girls spun around and kicked the wheels on the chairs to move. They had made a game.

          "Actually no, they keep thinking he's you." Lena pushed Serena's chair across the office. She crashed into a wall and pushed herself back crashing into Lena's chair.

          "STOP!" Maestro yelled at them. He pulled the two chairs together.

          "Go to the International Law firm office tonight, there's something going on over there, if it's something that involves us, then fix it so it doesn't involve us anymore." Maestro grunted at the two girls. "LUKE!" he shouted.

          "Yo…" Luke swung in from the side of the door.

          "International Law firm office tonight." Maestro told him.

          "Cool."

          "Guys never need more than five words between them." Lena concluded. Serena agreed.

          "So…wait…" Lita started, "You guys went, WITHOUT US?!" she shouted at them.

          "Sorry?" Raye told her.

          "Why didn't you tell us you guys were going that night, you could have been killed!" Amy told them.

          "Thank God you weren't…" Mina told them. She sighed. "I know you guys were just looking out for us, because you wanted to end this whole thing, but you should have told us."

          "We're really sorry, but you see, we saw some people that night…fighting the same people we've been fighting…" Darien told them.

          "Hmm that sounds familiar, were there three of them?" Lita joked.

          "Yea, and were they known as the 'outer scouts?'" Mina laughed; they slapped a high-five at their joke.

          "Actually, yes there were three of them…" Darien told them.

          "They're back!" Mina and Lita shouted together and laughed.

          "But they weren't the outer scouts, they were different, and they used different ways of fighting than we do…" Raye told them.

          "Huh?" Lita's eyes narrowed on Raye. "What do you mean by that?"

          "Long story…" Raye told them…

          "We have time…" Amy told her.

          "Well…let's just say that in the end, we're going to all be there tonight, but I'll tell you if you really want to know." Raye told them.

          "Now remember, look around the inside, not like last time where we lost…" Luke reminded them.

          "That was seven months ago Luke, get over it, besides, we didn't lose…" Lena told him.

          "Yea we did, big time, remember, Maestro yelled at us." Serena told her.

          "Oh yea…it just all came _screaming_ back to me." Lena sighed.

          "Split." Luke told them, they went in different directions.

          "Amy's computer told us that something's going on in this Law firm." Raye told Lita and Darien.

          "This is a huge office…" Lita told them.

          "I've been here before, I had a meeting with some people for the place I was working at. I know where some places are…" Darien told them.

          "Know any other places besides the bathroom?" Raye smirked.

          "Come on…" he told them, they transformed and went inside.

          "We should split up, in case anything happens, you know how to contact each other…" Mars told them. They split up.

          "Before we go, I should tell you." Darien called out to his girlfriend.

          "Yea?" she replied.

          "Last night, I ran into one of those girls…" he started

          "Yea I know, you told me." she replied.

          "Remember how I offered her a rose as a peace offering?" he explained.

          "What about it?" she asked him.

          "It pricked her finger and when her blood touched the rose, it turned the rose black…" he finished.

          "Do you think she's some sort of evil?" She asked him.

          "I don't think so, she's fighting the same enemy we are, it wouldn't make sense…" he told her. The soon split up.

          Meanwhile Serena stood on top of the law firm's building, an evil grin fell upon her face, _this should be easy…_She kicked open an old rusty door and quietly slid in. She walked down the stairs confidently as her heels went _click clack click clack_. She pressed herself against a wall and took out a needle, she went out and threw the needle into the empty hallway; it crashed in the middle of an invisible force field.

          "HA!" she laughed out loud, she took out a crystal like object that was clear, like a crystal ball. She held it up and threw the ball into the force field. Crashing it to pieces. "Nice…" she grinned and walked through it like she was a model and the world was her runway.

          Tuxedo Mask thought he heard a crash earlier, he quickly walked towards the sound, faster and faster, he heard his shoes go against the ground; he stopped; yet his shoes didn't. He looked down, and knew that someone else was where he was; he thought it was one of the sailors; he slid a rose across the ground to let them know it was him. He heard the footsteps stop as the rose fell into position; the footsteps ran the other way. Tuxedo Mask knew it wasn't one of the scouts and ran towards the click clack of the person. A chase had begun, he ran down a hall and slid to the right, as he caught a glimpse of the person running and ran towards them.

          Serena hid behind a wall, when she was sure he had went the other way, she ducked into an office building with glass walls, it was so dark, that she was sure no one could see her or her shadow, she stretched and walked on, she didn't need him now, she bumped into a strong build, figuring it was a chair she tried to push it away but was unsuccessful.

          Tuxedo Mask saw the figure of the person he was chasing, he was shocked that it was a figure of a girl, a very nicely shaped girl, he saw her move in her seductive ways, then he saw her jump the other way, away from the glass windows.

          "Holy shit…" She whispered. The strong man grabbed her wrists and evilly chuckled. Serena struggled and fell to her knees "surrendering" to him. The warrior let his grip loosen. "Yea right…" Serena laughed and kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over, she knew that wouldn't last long, she ran back to where she came from. She knew there was the glass window and had no choice.

          Tuxedo Mask saw the girl's figure running toward him, it was like a dream, and soon he saw that she was closer to the glass. She jumped through the glass window shattering everything, and fell down coughing harshly almost into his arms. She struggled to get up. He saw the warrior coming and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He didn't know this girl, and yet he felt like he had to save her.

          "Come on!" he shouted to her and pulled her down the hall. Still coughing and not able to see where she was going she followed. He pulled her down the hall and into the stairwell and closed the metal hatch. That bought them some time. Serena sat down and put her hands on her head and got her thoughts together, she stood up and walked down the stairs.

          "Hey wait a minute!" Tuxedo Mask called out to her. She kept on walking. "I saved your life, you can at least NOW tell me what you're doing." The girl stopped and turned around at him.

          "I didn't ask you to help me, I was perfectly fine on my own." She continued to walk down the stairs. 

          "How can you say that, after I saved your life?" he protested.

          "You didn't save my life, besides even if you weren't there, I would have eventually called for backup." She snapped back at him.

          "Eventually, which means that, what, after he killed you?" he grabbed her by the arm.

          "Wait…Shhh, do you hear something?" she hushed him.

          "No I don't, listen to me, now you have to-" BANG, he didn't finish his sentence, something hit against the metal door, knocking out a few screws. "Yea, I heard that…" he quietly said. The door's lock was blown across the stairwell and almost knocked Serena out.

          "Oh shit…RUN!" she screamed, they ran up the stairs as the warrior jumped four stairs at a time, while our hero's were only jumping two. They reached a door, which was locked.

          "How are we gonna get out of here?" She asked him. Tuxedo Mask charged at the door bruising his shoulder.

          "Men…" Serena sighed. "Stand back." She ordered. She walked back four paces and kicked the metal door down. She walked in looking pissed off and proud of herself.

          "Never doubt the power of what 600 dollar stilettos can do for you…"Serena charged out and walked down the hall. Tuxedo Mask quickly joined her.

          "How did you do that?" he asked her.

          "I work out…" She smoothly replied, they heard a crash, and looked behind them, a worn out warrior whose eyes were now bulging with a dark blood read came out and stood before them.

          "Huntress…you're mine!" he screamed and turned into a shadow creature. It came towards them raging with a passionate anger, with large bolts of power shooting at them as if they were in a hailstorm. 

          "In here!" She shouted towards him. Tuxedo Mask looked to see she was holding the elevator door open, he bomb dived in as she hit the emergency button to close the door faster. They were going down as the Shadow Creature looked into the elevator window watching them slip from his grasp. Serena blew him a kiss goodbye.

          "I thought in case of an emergency you use the staircase." Tuxedo Mask told her.

          "Yea, but it's not safe in there anymore…" She slid down and sat to rest a little.

          "What did he call you?" he asked her.

          "What do you mean what did he call me?" she asked back.

          "He called you Huntress…what's that?" he asked her.

          "It's a name they gave us a long time ago, we hunt them down when they're out, so thus I'm a Huntress." She explained. She looked up at the floors they were passing, only on level 10, she sighed. They felt the elevator shake; the Shadow Creatures were after them while they were in the elevator.

          "Now what?" he asked her. She stood up and stared at the lights. They blinked each time they reached a floor. She waited for the lights to go out. Then hit the emergency stop button. The elevator harshly stopped they fell to the floor.

          "Why did you do that?" Tuxedo Masked as her.

          "Because when we get to the floor, we're going to be ambushed, damn for someone who's been on as many adventures and fought so many battles against evil, you're really dim…"

          "So what do we do now? If you're such a mastermind, tell me how we're going to get out of here now?" he asked her.

          "Actually, Luke and Maestro are the masterminds, we just follow along. Help me reach the emergency hatch up there." She told him. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

          "Too low, higher." She commanded. He pushed her up more, still wasn't high enough; soon she was standing on his shoulders.

          "If you're too short to do this, then why don't I do it?" he asked her.

          "Because I'm not going to lift your fat-ass up to do this." she bitched at him.

          "Hurry up, you're shoes are stabbing me." He complained. She pushed the small hatch open and pushed herself up. She took out her small platinum extension pole. She threw it out to him.

          "Hey I have one of these…" he began to climb up.

          "Yea, but mine's platinum…" she helped him up. They looked at each other curiously. Her eyes were filled with vacancy, there was something in them, but he couldn't see it. Of course, he never saw what her eyes were truly filled with.

          "Now what?" he asked her. The elevator shook, the wires were coming loose.

          "Now we get the hell off this thing…" she looked around for something, she saw that the seventh floor was right above their heads, she grinned and raised an eyebrow in a way that she was up to something. "There…" she pointed with her eyes.

          "Where?" Tuxedo Masked looked around and saw that there was a perch where they could sit where the doors opened. "THERE?"

          "There…" She grinned, she walked over and pressed her hands on the metal rod and pulled herself up and sat down. "Hm…I guess 15 years of gymnastics did pay off…" Tuxedo masked pushed himself on the metal rod and pushed himself on the perch also.

          "The elevator's still stuck," he told her.

          "Not for long." She hit the edge of the elevator with her stiletto heel. "Hold on…" she told him. With great force the elevator crashed down. Right after they heard the _crash_, the elevator doors opened up. They both fell onto their backs.

          "Decided to drop in?" Luke asked her.

          "No…" she replied simply, "I thought I would chill in an elevator door for awhile and wait for you to open it." She snickered. She got up and dusted off her legs. When she finally stood up properly she saw that Lena, Luke, and the scouts had opened the door together.

          "Whoa…" she looked at Lena in shock. "What's…going on over here?"

          "One of us was stuck in there, and one of theirs was stuck in there…" Lena explained.

          "YOU managed to work together with _them?_" Serena asked her in shock.

          "No, there was plenty of bitching." Luke stated. They began to walk away. Their mission was completed.

          "You're leaving again?" one of the scouts started.

          "We told you not to get involved…" Lena told them without turning around. "Do as the shadow creatures and warriors told you, stay away from us." Soon they disappeared.

          "This plan doesn't seem to work out very well…" Jupiter concluded.

          "I assume you kept them away as planned right?" Maestro asked them.

          "Well they sort of dropped in…" Lena explained. Maestro stressed again and began pulling his hair…

          "I'm going to go bald at this job…" Maestro spoke out.

          "Yea we know, we're gonna take you to Bosley Medical when that happens…" Serena snickered.

          "Good one…" Luke snickered at them.

          "YOU SHOULD NOT BE ENCOURAGING THEM! YOU'RE THE OLDEST OF THE THREE OF YOU! YOU HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THESE TWO!!" Maestro shouted at the top of his lungs.

          "Don't worry about it. These chicks are under my control, come on loves, I'll give you a ride home." Luke told them. The two girls got out of the swivel chairs, kissed Maestro goodbye, and walked out with Luke.

          "This is impossible…" Maestro concluded and collapsed in his swivel chair feeling hopeless.

          Darien lay under the covers watching the rain pour; Raye was sound asleep next to him. He lay there, watching the rain.

          _"Huntress…"_ the memory of the girl haunted him. _That monster was after me too, they must have assumed that I was a Hunter, just because I was helping out that girl…_His eyelids soon became heavy, and as he began to fall asleep, the Huntress was still in his memory.

          WHOOOOOOOOOO! I'm finished, and soo tired, okay you guys, sorry, but it's second semester, and things are getting harder for me in my classes. So until next time, please read and review, and if you're pissed at me for some reason, please…be nice! Thanks guys. Love ya!


	12. A Secret for a Life…

Hey everyone, how's it going? Thanks for your WONDERFUL reviews, I'm really sorry its' taking so long to put them out, I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those writers that take so long to post things, like five or six months (I'm talking to you people…update you're stories! Come on, I read them too! I really want to know what happens…) well I guess I know how you guys feel and you know how I feel. Yea, but people have reasons, my excuse is that I'm working my ass off, to get my grade so I don't have to bitch out any more teachers…and when I bitch…I BITCH. Okay guys, here's chapter uhhh, twelve? Yea it's twelve.

Chapter Twelve:  A Secret for a Life…

          Josh lay on the sofa half awake and half asleep; he soon began to doze off. Serena, who was laying on the sofa next to him picked up the remote, she figured that if he was snoring, he wasn't watching TV. She changed the channel.

          "I was watching that…" he murmured. Serena's eyes opened up wide in amazement.

          "HOW do you do that? You were snoring, how could you be watching that? What's happened so far?" She asked him quickly, he was watching the news. She hated watching American news; her family warned her that half of it was "bullshit" as her father called it. They only watched BBC, and Euro-news. Plus she thought that it was too depressing to watch lately.

          "There was a bombing in Palestine, and yea…" Josh told her as he got up.

          "Go to bed, it's almost four in the morning…" She told him.

          "No, seriously, there was, and um, some people died, I think?" he told her tiredly; he was so out of it.

          "Of course people are going to die in a bombing Joshy…" she told him, "No, actually no one died, the war is over and everyone is happy and are out celebrating…" she sarcastically told him.

          "Really?"

          "GO TO BED!" she ordered. She was amazed at how stupid he could actually be, considering he was three years older than her. She noticed that he was really tired, he had large dark circles under his eyes, he was probably up studying, and his finals were four months before hers.

          "Wait…so who won the war?" he stood up and fell over on the sofa.

          "Oh My God!" She rolled her eyes. "Joshy? Josh?" she shook him. "Oh crap, he's dead!" Serena sighed. She pulled a blanket over him and turned off the TV. She began to walk away, she felt a heavy responsibility on her shoulders suddenly because of all her battles, she walked off depressed.

          "So who won?" he asked her.

          "Hm?" she stopped with out turning around.

          "The war…" Josh asked her again, he was tired.

          "Shhh…allez dormir." (Translation from French to English: Shhh, go to sleep.) She turned the light out and went up stairs. She reached the end of the stairwell and walked down the hall to her room. The only thing on in her room where her starlights, she bought them a few months back, and hung them all around her room. She dropped her PJ bottoms, she was never able to sleep with pajama bottoms on, only a top, and crawled into bed. Her room was pitch black. She liked it like that it made her feel secure. She felt like crying, she didn't know why. She finally fell asleep.

          The next morning, Lena came over around three, she called out for Serena, but she wasn't there. Maestro walked in after her.

          "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing over here?" she asked him.

          "I'm here to find Serena, why are you here?" he asked her.

          "Same reason." He replied.

          "She's probably in her room. I'll go get her." Lena told him. She walked up the stairs. "Riolini?" she called out to her as she knocked on the door. The door was locked; the only people who had the key were her and Serena. Lena opened the door. 

          "Riolini?" she called out, she turned into the bed area and found Serena sleeping.

          "Babe, time to wake up." She called out to her and pulled off the sheets. Serena lay there and didn't move.

          "Riolini?" she called out, she turned into the bed area and found Serena sleeping.

          "Babe, time to wake up." She called out to her and pulled off the sheets. Serena lay there and didn't move. "Sweetie? How late did you stay up last night?" Lena asked her.

          "The same as usual." Serena murmured. Lena noticed tear stains on her pillow.

          "Serena?" Lena asked her. Serena fell back asleep. Lena quickly walked of her room, closed the door and then ran down the stars to Maestro. "We have a problem…"

          Soon, Maestro, Lena, and Luke were sitting around talking about Serena.

          "Why is she like this?" Luke asked worriedly.

          "She's depressed." Lena answered.

          "We need to bring her out of this." Luke told them.

          "How are we going to do this?" Maestro asked.

          "We need to make her happy, I think I know how…" Lena smirked.

          "All drains led to the ocean…" the fish on the TV spoke. Lena and Serena laughed, Finding Nemo, a large blanket, and some gummy worms seemed to do the trick.

          "I love Dory!" Serena laughed. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered: "YO!" she laughed. "Hey Maestro…what's up?" 

          "We need you, I know you're not feeling well, but I really need your help tonight, you guys are my best fighters." He pleaded.

          "We're there." She hung up. "Up for a little kick assing tonight?" She raised an eyebrow and snickered. Lena laughed; it was good to have Serena happy again.

          Amy's mini computer beeped as she was scanning last time's battle.

          "There's something going on by the Television stations…" she started. "And it doesn't look good either."

          "How bad does it look?" Raye asked her.

          "Bad enough that we need to be there." She replied.

          "I call everyone and tell them to meet us there." Raye told her and went towards her phone.

          Serena and Lena looked at the digital map on the large screen in Maestro's office.

          "The TV station?" Lena laughed.

          "Cool, let's see if Tom Welling is there!" Serena joked.

          "This is serious. I think Strobe his up to this." Maestro warned them.

          "Don't worry," Luke began, "I'll watch over them, keep them out of trouble." He put his arms around the two girls. They were like sisters to him.

          "Good, now go, and watch yourself." Maestro told them and sent them off.

          "I don't see anything…." Venus told the others.

          "Shhh, we don't want to advertise our position!" Mars whispered to her.

          "Something's over there…" Mercury stated, she pointed across the building

          "Let's go around, it's less noticeable." Jupiter told them. They went around a couple buildings and saw a large commotion.

          The shadow of a person stood there, with a small palm-pocket like object in his hands. The green light was blinking. Soon it stopped blinking and it just shone. The person smiled, a semi-powerful object was nearby and he was going to get his hands on it.

          Serena, Luke, and Lena were standing on top of one of the buildings. Serena was wearing dark purple tank top, with black lace over it; it went down low, showing her cleavage as usual. A pair of very low, hip black pants. Her hair long straightened hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with her stiletto-heeled boots. Lena wore her dark blood red halter-top and a pair of very low hip black pants. She pulled her hair halfway up. Luke looked like he was a combination The Matrix meet Angel, as Serena and Lena had said before, only he could pull that off, and still look good doing it.

          "Hey you!" A voice shouted. The person looked up to reveal his face out of the shadows. It was Strobe.

          "We know what you're up to!" another voice shouted.

          "And you're not getting away with it either." Another one shouted.

          "That's right!" one shouted.

          "Who are you bloody people?" Strobe shouted at them. Suddenly a razor sharp object went pass cutting Strobe's cheek. He grabbed his cheek as blood poured down.

          "Tuxedo Mask?" Mars shouted.

          "It wasn't me. I'm standing right here." He replied. Finally the object landed…it was a blade.

          "WHO THREW THAT?" Strobe shouted out. His cheek healed itself as be continued to yell out. "WHO FUCKING THREW THAT?" he screamed. He turned around to see no one; he turned back around and found a pair of cold midnight blue eyes.

          "Kiss kiss lover." She puckered up and disappeared before Strobe could make a move. Then, without a blink of an eye, he was kicked in the face, loosing his tracking device. But it didn't crash to the floor. Someone had caught it.

          "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lena spoke out.

          "Seems to be a tracking device…Strobe's turned into a little stalker now hasn't he?" Serena snickered.

          "It looks like he's tracked something down too, haven't you?" Luke asked him as he punch Strobe in the face.

          "What are you doing here?" Tuxedo Mask called out. They walked forward to Strobe and the three guests.

          "I told you, this is our business, not yours." Serena replied coldly.

          "Yea, so piss off." Luke shouted at them.

          "Now wait a second, we were here first, we were fighting creatures like these long before you came, so we belong here too." Jupiter shouted at them.

          "That's right, and if you have a problem with it, you'll have to deal with me!" Mars shouted at Lena. Serena walked through the entire group, straight to Strobe and held him by his collar.

          "What the hell were you tracking down Strobe?" she screamed at him.

          "Wouldn't you like to know…" he grinned and pushed her off him; he began to walk away.

          "I'm not finished with you!" She shouted and kicked him in the back; Strobe held her foot and pulled her towards him. Strobe held her harshly, grabbing on to her upper thigh.

          "What do you want with that thing?" she asked him.

          "Like I said, wouldn't you like to know…." He grinned at her. Serena spat in his face and he pushed her away as she landed in an exotic position. "How dare you…" Strobe angrily said, he lifted himself and blasted bolts of power towards everyone.

          "Good job Rio, you just HAD to piss him off didn't you?" Lena shouted at her.

          "You won't believe what he wants!" she screamed out. Luke began to fight everyone who came near him. Knocking everyone out he pinned Serena to the wall and leaned in closer to her.

          "I don't know why you want that thing, but you're not going to get it." He told her.

          "What do you want with that Silver Crystal, I thought you were after the Diamond?" she angrily told him.

          "The Silver Crystal?" Amy shouted out. Serena kneed him between his legs and hurled him to the floor. Pressing on his chest with her stiletto-heeled boot.

          "That's right, he wants to use that to take over space and time." She told everyone.

          "No! You're lying; she's the one who wants to use it! Not me! Keep it away from her!" He shouted at the Scouts.

          "Don't bullshit me or them Strobe, you know what you want to use that for!" She yelled at him. The Scouts were confused, two people were fighting for the Crystal, and none of them were on their side. Strobe put his arm out towards Tuxedo Mask; by force he brought Tuxedo Mask closer to him and down to his knees.

          "Come to me…" He whispered. The Crystal came out of his pocket and into Strobe's hand. The force of the Crystal blew Serena away and into Luke's arms. She tried to run towards the Crystal but Luke held her back.

          "NO! I have to get it from him!" she shouted at Luke. Luke bent down to her face.

          "You know what happens if The White Rose Diamond comes in contact with the Silver Crystal, it could be deadly." He whispered to her. He let her go. Strobe held the crystal above his head and murmured incantations.

          "NO!" Serena screamed again and reached out for the crystal, the crystal floated towards her. She caught it quickly and threw it up in the air. "If you want it!" she shouted and threw it almost fifty miles away from them. "Go and find it!" she shouted.

          "How did you do that?" Amy called out to her.

          "No time for that, I have to find that crystal, before he does." She tells Amy as she runs off in the direction she threw it in.

          "I'll take the right, you take the left!" Lena called out; they were off. Venus looked at all of the Scouts.

          "Well you heard them! We have to find the Crystal before they do! Split up and be careful!" she warned them; they split up and ran out after the Silver Crystal.

          Serena stopped before a building and heard voices. She took out her mirror and looked at her reflection, and what was behind her. She saw Sailor Mars standing there in her famous position, speaking to him loudly. Serena assumed that she was talking loudly because either she wanted the others to find her and help her out, or she was naturally a loud person. 

          "Why do you want the Silver Crystal? What importance does it have for you?" Mars asked him harshly.

          _Raye, this isn't an interview, you beat his ass down and get what you want from him._ Serena rolled her eyes.

          "Why should I tell you? You might be using for evil just as well." Strobe snapped at her.

          "Because we carried it before you did." She told him.

          "And who carried that before the masked man?" Strobe questioned her.

          "One of us, before she left." Mars snapped back. The Crystal was hidden somewhere around there. Serena spotted it and climbed an old ladder to reach it. Yet she soon found it was a fake piece of cheap jewelry that an actress had probably thrown up in the gutter after her show had been canceled. She climbed to the top of the building to watch Sailor Mars and Strobe at a better view. Yet they were nowhere in sight. Serena jumped down to a window and squatted down to see. Still nothing. She noticed Luke had arrived with Sailor Mercury; soon everyone else arrived.

          "This is where we located the Crystal." Luke told them.

          "Same with us." Mercury told him.

          "We're missing someone." Lena said out loud.

          "So are we…" Sailor Jupiter told them.

          "Sailor Mars isn't here." Sailor Venus told them.

          "Neither is Rio." Lena told Luke.

          "I located the Crystal!" Mercury excitedly told everyone.  Serena then realized what was happening. She jumped from the building's window and landed behind them.

          "I have it…we just fell into a trap." Serena opened her hand to reveal the Crystal floating.

          "A trap?" Sailor Jupiter asked her.

          "That's right…" Strobes voice came out of the shadows. In front of him he held Sailor Mars hostage with a glowing knife-like object at her neck, tears of fear rolled down her cheeks.

          "Strobe, what the fuck are you doing?" Serena asked him.

          "I'm willing to make a deal with you people." Strobe offered.

          "We're separate people…" Serena started. "But I'm willing to hear your offer."

          "Give me the Silver Crystal and the Diamond and we'll call it an even trade…" he held the glowing object closer to Mars' neck.

          "Hmmm…no deal." Serena instantly replied.

          "WHAT?" Tuxedo Mask shouted out to her. "You can't let her die, I won't let that happen!"

          "Well then, it seems that we have a problem on our hands." Serena told him. "Okay Strobe, now that I heard your deal, you get to hear mine…" she snickered.

          "I'm listening." He replied.

          "You give us her, and we'll give you the Silver Crystal…" Serena told her.

          "You can't give up the Silver Crystal!" Jupiter shouted to her.

          "I'm working a deal here, either you go my way and or his way," Serena told her up, "My way, we all get out of here alive." She turned back to Strobe and looked him in the eye. "Now then, do we have a deal?" Serena asked him.

          "I want the Diamond, if I don't get that, then she dies." Strobe grunted.

          "Give him the stupid rock." Raye panted. Her vision was blurry due to her fearful tears.

          "Although, you don't know how powerful that Crystal can be." Serena told him.

          "Yet, if I can't work the Crystal then I don't get what I want, how precious is this life to you?" Strobe challenged her.

          "How precious is this mission to you?" Serena quickly replied.

          "More precious than this life I hold in my arms." Strobe told her.

          "Then, if you kill her, what makes you think I'll give you the Crystal and the Diamond?" Serena snapped back.

          "You fight physically and verbally. I never knew a Huntress could do that both at the same time." Strobe grinned.

          "Enough of this bullshit let her go now Strobe." Luke warned him.

          "I'm sorry," he held on to Mars tighter, she moaned in fear. "You didn't quiet understand, I said I wanted the Crystal and the Diamond, and if I don't them both in 10 seconds she will die!" Strobe shouted at them holding Mars tighter, and wrapping his arm around her waist.

          "Strobe, I swear, if you kill her, you won't live long enough to see her die." Serena threatened.

          "If that's how you think it…then fine!" he pressed the knife so hard that a drop of blood spilled on her uniform.

          "And then what Strobe? Kill another person, think you're getting closer to the Diamond, and now that you've found out about the Crystal, by killing her, it's just one step away…" Serena stepped forward to him.

          "You have no idea WHO you're dealing with." He grunted.

          "I think you have no idea WHAT you're dealing with my dear Strobe." Luke shouted at him.

          "So what then? Kill her, then kill us, then you get your power?" Serena told him harshly. She went up to Strobe so closely that she could feel his cold breath on her face, she took her long fingernails and ran them though his hair and face. She then scratched him so badly that his skin was torn. He shouted in pain and let go of Mars, as she torn away from him, the knife cut her arm deeply and she was thrown on the floor.

          "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed at them and vanished up into the air. Tuxedo Mask was on the floor with Mars holding her, and helping her to her feet.

          "I need a vacation…" Serena said after it was all over.

          "I'll join you." Lena told her

          "Count me in." Luke told them, they began to walk away, as if it was just another night.

          "Wait, that's it?" Mercury told them. The three of them stopped and turned around.

          "Yea, what else do you want?" Lena asked her.

          "How can you let that just pass you by? Sailor Mars could be dead!" Jupiter shouted out to them. Venus kept out of this, she didn't want to be in the middle, or blow Serena's cover.

          "Well, she didn't did she?" Serena told them.

          "How can you not care? Would you have risked her life for your stupid Diamond?" Jupiter shouted at them.

          "If that what it takes, then maybe she would have had to die for the sake of all of the universe, but she didn't, no I wouldn't let that happen!" Serena yelled at them. They began to walk away again. Mars was crying in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

          "How can you be so heartless?!" he shouted at them.

          "Look who's fucking talking…" Serena told him and walked off.

          "What did she mean by that?" Mercury looked at him.

          "I have no clue…" he told them.

          Soon Serena, Luke, and Lena were lying around the TV room, sleeping, with the TV on. Luke woke up and lazily walked over to Serena's trench coat, he dug in the inside pocket and found the Silver Crystal. He put it in his own coat pocket and went back into the TV room. He lied down between the two girls. Serena got comfortable and leaned on his stomach, Lena laid down behind him. He chuckled. _My two girls…_he thought and went back to sleep.

          Later that night, Raye stared at the ceiling in Darien's room. She jumped up at the thought of something, Darien turned over to see her frightened face.

          "What's wrong?" he whispered. Raye held the sheet over her chest.

          "We don't have the Silver Crystal anymore." Raye said simply.

          "Ohh shit…" Darien mumbled, and fell back into bed.

          "Tomorrow?" she asked him.

          "Tomorrow." He murmured half asleep. Raye fell back on her side of the bed, and fell asleep.

          "This girl…" a young woman started to explain as she showed a picture of Serena in battle, yet not as Sailor Moon. "Is not normal, we aren't even sure if she is human or not." Other people looked around the room and agreed. "We need to examine her, find out what she is. Most likely anything like this, is extremely dangerous, next time she is out, take her, and only her, we can use her for experimental reasons." She concluded. The picture of Serena was taken off at a snap of her fingers.

          WHOA GUYS, THAT'S IT! OKAY I WOULD HAVE MADE IT LONGER, LIKE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME, BUT THAT WOULD SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I KNOW YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Okay, I know you guys are wondering, "WTF is the last paragraph about? Oookay, EverAfter16 has like confused her stories…" when no, I haven't, I'm just giving you a little hint of the next chapter. Okay have fun! PLEASE review! Thanks guys!


	13. Ethical Evil

Hey everyone! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I really want to write more and post my chapters earlier, but you know, I can't, because I'm studying so much and yea…and if I was around for spring break I would have written, but even EverAfter16 needs a vacation too! Okay everyone hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought of this…uhhh, how did I think of this chapter? Oh well what does that matter? At least it's a cool one!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…don't own it.

WARNING: Yea guys, my chapters are going to start having warnings in them, well not all of them…okay, if any of you guys are sensitive to the idea or anything associated with rape, then I'd watch out, there's a part in here that has to do with rape. Oh and if you guys are sensitive to the idea of drugs, then they talk about it, cause I know some people are sensitive to that. Okay that's about it. Have fun!

Chapter Thirteen: Ethical Evil…

          Lena, Maestro, Serena, and Luke were relaxing on the sofa, after the last battle.

          "My arms and legs are so soar…Stupid Strobe, had to make me all tired." Lena whined.

          "I'm on your side sweetie, I'm so dead." Serena told them.

          "Okay, it's agreed, we all need a vacation?" Maestro told them.

          "Agreed." They all said at once.

          "Maestro I'm amazed that you want a vacation." Luke asked him.

          "I'm due for one…oh I want to go to Hawaii…" Maestro told them, they agreed, next time they go somewhere; it's going to be Hawaii.

          "Nice hula girls around me…" Luke told them, Maestro smiled at the thought. Serena rolled her eyes.

          "You guys, let's go out tonight…" Lena suggested.

          "It's our night off, why would we go out?" Maestro asked her.

          "No stupid, not like that, I mean actually out, to a club, and have fun." Lena told them.

          "Hey yea Lena, we need to have some fun." Serena told them.

          "Okay then, let's get ready…" Maestro declared. Serena and Lena looked at each other then looked at Maestro shocked.

          "You really mean it?" Lena asked him.

          "Sure why not, drinks on me." he grinned. Serena and Lena jumped off the sofa and down the hallway.

          "Is this a trick to get them to go out on business tonight?" Luke asked him.

          "You could call it that…" Maestro grinned.

          "You're good, you know that?" Luke complimented him.

          "One of the best…" Maestro stretched out his arms and closed his eyes while the girls got ready.

          Two hours later, Serena and Lena came out, they were ready, finally. Both looking good, it felt good to finally wear their nice clothes and not worry about ruining them.

          "Let's go." Serena said simply. Luke grinned and opened the door for them.

          Two men dressed in army like clothing stood in the bushes watching two girls and two boys with night-vision goggles. One of them took out a walkie-talkie and told the position of the group of young people to his boss. They continued to follow them along…unnoticed.

          "There…we can hide over there…then when the time is right, we enter in, remember, get only what we need. Our instructions are for her." One of the men pointed at Serena.

          "Right…" the other one said, he crawled over on the side of the club. They positioned themselves and continued to watch them.

          Lena and Serena walked in to the club checked in their coats, and sat down in the circular red booth, which they proclaimed as their own. Soon a waiter came and took their orders for drinks.

          "Margarita." Serena ordered.

          "Same." Lena told him. After the waiter left, Lena nudged Serena. "He has a nice ass." Lena told Serena. Serena tilted her head a little.

          "Very good…very nice…let's see who can get him first!" Serena told her.

          "You're on." Lena told her, they shook hands under the table, so that no one could tell that they were betting on him. Serena licked her lips before he came, adjusted her top and cracked her fingers. She was ready for the game. Lena fixed her hair and quickly applied a fresh coat of lipstick. Maestro and Luke watched from the corner. They were both laughing, Maestro shook his head and laughed harder.

          "Who do you think will get him first?" Maestro asked Luke.

          "I have to say Serena." Luke told him. He held up a straw to his mouth, as he was the announcer man at a Laker's game. "She's always confident in these things…whaddya say chuck?" Luke told him and held the straw up to Maestro's mouth.

          "Well Bill, I have to put my money on Lena tonight, She's been in this game a little longer than Serena has, she had a long time boyfriend you know?"

          "Ah yes, but you see, she was in the game before she was with him." Luke concluded. They both chuckled and continued to watch the girls battle it out on the waiter.

          "He looked down my top, I'm winning." Serena snickered at Lena.

          "He did that to both of us." Lena pointed out. They covered their laughs as the waiter came back. With two more drinks.

          "On the house…" he winked at the two girls.

          "He winked at me!" they both told each other.

          "Oh crap, we're never going to find out who's going to get some tonight." Lena told her.

          "I'm going to." Serena said with determination and a grin on her face.

          "Oh really? How?" Lena laughed at her.

          "Watch me…" She saw the waiter looking at her; she stood up and licked her lips in his direction. The music beat was loud and the waiter and Serena looked at each other with lust in their eyes. Serena ran her fingers across his face and wrapped her arms around his neck and their bodies began to move as one.

          "I win Chuck…pay up." Luke grinned at Maestro.

          "Shut up." Maestro glared at him. Luke snickered to himself silently. They went and sat with Lena who was shaking her head and chuckling to her.

          The song Toxic by Brittney Spears began to play. The waiter had his hands on Serena's hips she looked back and winked at her friends. They held up their drinks to her.

          The two men, who were following Serena and everyone, soon came into the club.

          The bouncer looked at the two men awkwardly, sighed, and let them in, they sat across the club watching Serena carefully, one of them received a message in his headset which was connected to a walkie-talkie that was hidden deep inside his coat pocket.

          "You see it?" a woman's voice spoke very deeply.

          "Yeah, its here, during the next hour, the mission will be completed." One of the men told her.

          "Good, make sure you get it, and bring it here, and I don't want anything else with it." she told then and clicked off.

          Soon Luke and Serena went outside to the back of the club to have a smoke break.

          "Having fun?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

          "Yeah sure, maybe I'll even get laid tonight." She snickered. Luke lit her cigarette.

          "When did you start to smoke anyway?" Luke asked her curiously.

          "I never really did, I used to smoke herbal crap, and then when Lena and I went to Lebanon to visit some of our families there, we smoked Hookahs. They got Hookahs better over there than the crappy ones they sell here, cause they all reek of pot here." She took a long drag on her cigarette.

          "Pot? Gross." Luke told her. "Remember the time we got high?" he asked her excitedly.

          "Hell yeah." She replied nonchalantly.

          "When was the first time you got high?" he laughed.

          "I was 15 years old, and I found some in Ken's room when I was cleaning it out, cause he was moving in with his wife." She told him, laughing at the memory.

          "Wait, the pot we smoked was your older brothers?" Luke laughed.

          "Yup, Ken was a fucking pot head, dude I found three pipes in his room!"

          "What did he say when you told him you smoked his pot?" Luke asked.

          "He was all like, 'oh that shit's old, you can have the rest, just don't get caught' or some shit like that." Serena laughed.

          "Wait, you're brothers are really strict when it comes to you though." Luke told her.

          "Ken's a bit loose, Charlie's the one who acts like a father, except for the time that Ken met Darien, he like exploded on me, I yelled at him when I got home, I told him that just because he had our father's name doesn't mean he has to be mine, I have one, thanks." Serena rolled her eyes.

          "Then what did he do?" Luke put out the stub of his cigarette.

          "Nothing, yelled at me more, I went home and told my father." Serena laughed. "Can you imagine a guy whose 27 years old and gets yelled at by his father?!" Serena laughed. Luke laughed as he checked his messages on his cell phone. He closed it, and then Serena started to imitate her brother cowering in fear of her father. Luke laughed so hard that his cell phone went flying out of his hands.

          "Oh good job." Serena rolled her eyes at him.

          "Shut up and help me find it." Luke laughed at her. They searched the grounds for bits and pieces of Luke's flip phone.

          "Found the antenna." Serena declared.

          "Great, all we need now is, the SIM card." Luke muttered. "Hey wait I found a piece, use your nails to pick it up out of the pot hole, it's too small for me to get." Serena sighed and went over to Luke, and began to pick at the phone's battery, when suddenly two shadows came out in front of them. They saw a gun was pointed at Serena's head.         

          "Drop it." the man spoke harshly.

          "What?" Serena asked him.

          "I SAID DROP IT!" he told her and pressed the gun to her head. Luke jumped up and punched the guy in the jaw.

          "Don't fucking treat her like that!" Luke shouted at him. He turned around and beat the other guy down by kneeing him in the stomach and hitting him down with his elbow. "See that's what you get, now piss off." Serena was fearful and hid behind Luke. "First time I've seen you scared love."

          "Shut up!" Serena clung onto his arm.

          "Except for that time you were watching the Exorcist and you jumped onto Evan's lap." He told her and he looked around for more people.

          "I'm not that scared, I've faced more scarier crap than that!" Serena let go of his arm and stood right in front of him.

          "Oh yeah…like what?" He laughed.

          "Like when I was a scout, I was almost raped." She pouted.

          "Okay, I guess that counts." Luke was cut off as someone from behind hit him in the head.

          "Oh shit!" she turned around as a man ski mask attacked her. She kicked him down, and turned around and punched another man. They were swarming them. Serena and Luke were faced back to back with angry looking men. Not creatures, but men.

          "Great time to loose your cell phone." Serena told him.

          "Where's yours?" Luke circled around with her.

          "In my purse, with Lena…" Serena ducked a kick.

          "Okay, what do you propose we do?" Luke asked her.

          "Besides scream for Luke?" Serena asked him.

          "I am Luke." He growled.

          "Oh well, that's usually me and Lena's back up plan, we usually rely on you from this point." She panicked.

          "Well then, I guess it's time for me to put these buggers in their places…" Luke went into battle as Serena backed him up. Luke had already taken out six of the men, while Serena was taking the ones left over. Then a large man picked Serena up and threw her over his shoulder and began to carry her away.

          "LUKE!" she screamed bloody murder.

          "Shit!" he grumbled and punched a guy out. Serena kicked the man down and ran towards Luke, when three other men came at her surrounding her. Luke tapped one on the shoulder; he turned around and was knocked out cold by Luke's punch. Another man came at him and kicked Luke right in the stomach he fell to his feet. Then someone behind him knocked him out cold. Serena screamed in fear.

          "LUKE! COME ON WAKE UP!" she ran towards him. She felt his head and found out that he had a horrible bump on the back.

          "Oh that's gonna hurt tomorrow morning." She sighed. Then four more of these men came behind her and grabbed her with out a warning. Serena screamed out, hoping someone would hear her. She kicked the man, but it was no use, they carried her off. Someone who was as strong as her could not knock this man down, although she could knock down a full steal door with her stiletto heal, she somehow couldn't loosen this man's grip on her. She screamed out for Luke to wake up, to do anything, to roll over, to moan, anything. He lay there, unconscious. The man carried her screaming to a large van, where there were several more men dressed exactly as he was. She struggled as much as she could but it was no use. He shoved her in the van and pulled the door shut. Two men held each of her arms, she kicked someone down, but then the car started and they were off.

          "I'm going to kill each of you if there's any damage done, I'll BEAT YOU TO A FUCKING PULP!" she screamed out. She screamed out blood chilling screams, until someone covered her nose and mouth with a damp cloth, which knocked her out immediately.

          Lena was sipping her drink as she saw Serena's phone light up. It was her cousin Scott. She answered it.

          "Hey you! What's up?" she answered cheerfully.

          "Nothing much, hey where's Serena? I need to ask her an important question about her cousin's wedding." He told Lena.

          "She's outside taking a…break! Yeah it's really hot in here that's why." Lena lied.

          "She's smoking huh?" Scott asked her as if it was nothing new.

          "Yeah…just don't tell her Uncle." Lena told him.

          "My father?" He asked her.

          "Don't tell any Aunts of Uncles, they'll flip out, and tell her she's going to die early." Lena sighed.

          "Hell, most of them smoke themselves…" he told her, "My mom smoked a little when she was pregnant with me."

          "That explains everything." Lena told him sarcastically. She walked outside to see no one was here, a ski was laying on the floor, and so was Luke.

          "Scott, I'll call you back." She hung up and ran back inside the club to find Maestro. Lena pushed and shoved random people out of her way. "MAESTRO!" she screamed out is name. She looked around and saw that he was at the bar getting a drink. "MAESTRO!" she screamed out to him again. He turned around to see a look of worry on his face.

          "Lena…what's wrong?" he had a look of concern on his face.

          "Come with me outside." She told him, they rushed outside.

"Oh shit…my head." Luke tried to get up.

          "No, don't move, you'll only make it worse." Lena helped him to lie back down. He rested his head on Lena's coat.

          "Where's Serena?" he asked groggily.

          "We were hoping you'd know…" Maestro took a drag on his cigarette.

          "OH SHIT! SERENA!" he shouted and jumped up to his feet.

          "Luke! Take it easy!" Lena told him.

          "What happened?" Maestro asked him.

          "Well…we were smoking by the wall and then we were talking and she made me laugh and my cell phone went flying out here." Luke explained.

          "Yeah I found the pieces, we're going to get you a new one tomorrow." Lena told him.

          "Anyways, we started to pick them up, when this large growling man came up to us, he put a gun to our heads and told Serena to drop the piece of the cell phone she was picking up. When she didn't he pressed the gun harder to her head, then more and more of them showed up. That's all I remember." Luke explained.

          "You sure?" Lena asked him.

          "Honestly officer…" Luke told her.

          "What did these guys look like?" Maestro asked them.

          "Big guys, wearing like army pants and black shirts, they were pretty strong too." Luke rubbed his head. Maestro took his phone out quickly and began to dial a number.

          "Mason! Put off what you're scanning for Shadow Creatures or any other source of evil. I need you to check this out for me." Maestro ordered him.

          Serena awoke still in the van, her hands were tied behind her back and she was still drowsy. She remembered what had happened and opened her mouth to scream when one of the men put a gun to her head.

          "I dare you to." He whispered harshly in her ear. The car came to a screeching halt. A man put a blindfold over her eyes and someone else picked her up and took her out of the car and into their headquarters.

          "Where are we?!" she demanded. No answer. "Why do I have to be blindfolded? What the fuck is going on here?" she yelled out at the man. Serena then thought of this one movie that she'd seen with Luke, that a man was captured by his enemies blindfolded and was killed. She had horrible timing when it came to these things. Soon she heard a heavy door slam shut. _I'm going to be killed…_ she thought. She then began to struggle. Screaming out and kicking him; the man stopped and placed her on a table where Serena screamed even louder. They tied her hands, waist and feet to the table.

          "That'll be all." She heard a woman's voice. The blindfold was removed.

          "What?" Serena's eyes easily adjusted to the bright light staring down at her. "What the hell's going on here? Who are you?" Serena snapped at the woman. Suddenly it was much harder to breathe.

          "I am Lady Anastasia and this is where I work and live." She told Serena.

          "Why…can't…I…breathe?" she coughed and struggled.

          "Ah, so you figured it out, this is a specific kind of acid that travels through the air, it makes it harder to breathe for people like you, but for us, it's quiet simple." Anastasia took a deep breath in front of Serena.

          "What the hell is going on here?" Serena sighed.

          "You've run into us several times my dear…shouldn't you know who you're talking to?" Anastasia looked into her eyes.

          "You look familiar…" Serena whispered.

          "We…are decedents of the negaverse, we are what you could call, the offspring." Anastasia evilly smiled at her. Serena's eyes grew larger in fear. Then the door opened up and a few people came in. Three men and two women, all young, one of men looked at Serena, his eyes saddened by what he saw. Serena noticed one of the girls looking very uncomfortable as she moved to the other side of the group. The man she was standing next to snickered at her. She gave him a dirty look and looked towards Anastasia.

          "These are my comrades. Vylette, Nia, Adian, Deman, and Alec. They know the dangers of outsiders like you." She concluded. Alec looked at her as if she was precious.

          "Deman?" Serena snickered at his name.

          "You have a problem?" Deman came up to her.

          "Sure why not?" Serena smirked. Deman started to go towards her, but was stopped by Alec.

They all began to leave, "Oh, and I wouldn't try anything, this sort of air forces any sort of power out, not allowing even me to work in here." She left. Nia, and Adian remained, Nia went to get a bottle as Adian followed her closely he grabbed her waist. Nia smacked his hand away and held a knife to his throat.

          "Touch me again, and I swear I'll kill you this time!" she yelled at him her eyes starting to water.

          "So that's how you like it?" Adian licked his lips at her. Nia slapped him and walked away. Adian followed.

          Serena closed her eyes; she tried to breathe, and ended up coughing. _Oh my God, it's like bizzaro world. This is like if Lena, Lana, Jake, Josh and I went evil and if we weren't all some how related to each other._ Serena thought in a state of shock.

          Maestro went up the stairs that leaded to his headquarters.

          "MASON!" he boomed. Lena jumped and hid behind Luke after Maestro yelled out. "DID YOU FIND OUT ANYTHING?" he yelled out.

          "I'm sitting right next to you, calm down, I have everything you need." Mason told him.

          "Everything!?" he shouted.

          "Everything…but you won't like it…" Mason told him.

          "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN?!" Maestro shouted at the top of his lungs.

          "EEK!" Lena put her arms around Luke's waist in fear of Maestro.

          "These people, are from something we've never fought before, and they're not even human either, they're from something called the negaverse, whatever the fuck that is. Anyways, they're its offspring." Mason concluded.

          "I knew it!" Maestro slammed his fist on the metal desk. "I knew if she got involved with that stupid Sailor Moon crap that it'd come back and bite her in the ass! I told her it would!"

          "Umm, Maestro…I don't really think she had a choice there…" Lena's voice squeaked out.

          "OF COURSE SHE HAD A CHOICE!" Maestro turned around and yelled at her.

          "Pàpà!" Lena squealed in fear and grabbed onto Luke's arm. Luke began to chuckle.

          "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Maestro yelled out to Luke.

          "Oh shit!" Luke hid behind Lena.

          "This is that moment we talked about…" Lena told Luke.

          "Okay, this is what you have to do, we're going to destroy this branch of the negaverse before it spreads and gets to us to. Luke, you have to go around the building and find a way in, and then you and Serena get the fuck out of there, then Lena will distract them while you guys get ready to blow the damn thing up. Understood? Don't mess up!" he told him. "Mason, I need you to track everything from the computer, so you can help them get out of there safely. Let's just hope those friends of hers keep out of this one, or else we're really screwed."

          Serena laid on her back her wrists still tied down. She was bored, she never knew being held captive by random negaverse rejects would be so damn boring. Then suddenly the door flew open, and slammed shut, it was dark so Serena couldn't tell who was coming in. Then a soft light shined on her face.

          "Is it true what they're saying…" Alec asked her.

          "Depends on what they're saying…" Serena replied tiredly in a seductive way.

          "Is it true you used to be the Moon Princess?" Alec asked.

          "Yea, long time ago, but you know what they say…you can't hang on to the past." Serena told him.

          "The past wasn't a bad thing, you shouldn't let it slip through your fingers." Alec told her.

          "Fuck that." Serena shot back. Alec looked deeply into her eyes.

          "You don't deserve to be like this, you're unique." He told her. He took off the straps that were holding her down, "You're beautiful." He told her. Serena sat up and looked at him.

          "Why are you doing this for me?" She asked him.

          "Because…I'd do anything for you." He told her passionately.

          "I don't believe that…this is a set up, but while I'm at it, I'm getting the hell out of here." She jumped up and adjusted her top. She looked around and saw a ladder going up. She began to climb up.

          "Wait!" Alec told her, he grabbed her arm. Serena looked down at him. "Take me with you." He told her.

          "What?" she looked confused.

          "I want to go with you, I've never met such beauty." He told her.  Serena stepped off the ladder and put her hand to his face.

          "You are from a place, that will never learn true love…you have learned how to love some how through all this horror. You'll survive, trust me." She told him. Suddenly someone began to scream bloody murder. Serena stepped up and listened again, she rushed towards the screaming. Her heals clicking and clacking. She stopped and listened again she heard a muffled cry. She looked around, her senses tingling she ran down till the end of a hallway, and kicked down the door with her stiletto heel. Inside there was Adian over Nia, and her outfit ripped and her bra exposed. Adian stood with his pants half down and he was holding Nia down forcefully. Nia had a black eye and was crying softly.

          "Get the fuck out of here!" he shouted at Serena. Serena cracked her fingers and charged at Adian. She held him up by his shirt and held her fingernails to his face.

          "You wanna fuck with a girl? You fuck with me." Serena whispered harshly at him, she struck him with her long fingernails. Adian cried out in pain, Serena shoved him against the wall again, her eyes flashed him a warning. "You still wanna fuck?" she whispered to him angrily. She banged his head against the wall. "DO YOU?!" she screamed at him.

          "No…" he struggled to talk, the side of his head was bleeding badly and he was sweating horribly.

          "That's what I thought." She told him, she threw him in the corner of the room. "If you don't want that to happen again, you better not fuck anyone ever again," she warned him. She walked over to Nia who was crying in fear she cowered away from Serena. "Don't be scared," Serena told her and put her arm around the poor girl. "Are you okay?" Nia shook her head. "Don't worry sweetie." She hugged the girl and helped her to relax. Soon Anastasia came in with three men around her, the rest of her comrades were standing at the doorway.

          "What happened here?" Anastasia commanded. Serena stood up.

          "One of your comrades attacked her sexually." Serena told her.

          "What are you doing here? Get her out of here!" Anastasia commanded. Alec came in front of her.

          "She saved Nia's life! You can't just take her away!" Alec shouted at her.

          "She is the one who destroyed our families, you want her to get away?" she told him harshly, two men came in and carried Serena out. Deman came rushing in to Nia.

          "Did he get anywhere?" he asked her.

          "No…" she told him softly, "that girl came in and made him stop."

          "How did she make him stop?" Deman asked her. Nia pointed to Adian knocked out and beaten up in the corner of the room. _Why would she save Nia's life, when we're going to take hers?_ He thought.

          Luke on the roof of an abandoned factory, Lena sighed.

          "Ready?" she asked him.

          "Let's go." He told her, Luke climbed an old ladder down and into the building. Lena waited five minutes then busted open the emergency exit door that sounded the alarm. Luke crawled through a window and looked around for an entrance into the main part of the building, from there, he could figure out where Serena was. He opened the door; a guard was standing there waiting for him. "Shit!"  He exclaimed and ducked the knife that was aiming straight at him. Kicked the guy in the end and then knocked him down. Luke ran out into the hallway where red lights were off while the loud alarm screamed in everyone's ear. He peeked down the next hallway and figured that the room with several guards around it was the one Serena was in. It wasn't that hard to figure out, he took a small ball, it looked to be the size of a bouncy ball, he threw it across the hall where the guards were standing, it hit the door and exploded. All the guards went after to see what had happened.

          Serena panicked, her arms and legs were once again strapped down to the table. Alarms were going off and people were running around and screaming. She heard a huge explosion. She struggled to free herself, but there was no use. Then the door was knocked down. Serena screamed and closed her eyes. The alarm stopped, and several guards came in with Anastasia.

          "I don't know how but this is all related to you." She told her.

          "What could I have done?" Serena told her.

          "Something you did started this whole mess." She told her, and walked out the door with the guards, she began ordering them around, right outside the room.

          "Yeah, cause I can cause some real damage from where I am." Serena rolled her eyes. Someone grabbed her hand slowly. Serena gasped.

          "No! Don't scream! It's me!" Luke told her, he was hiding under the table she was strapped to.

          "Oh my God Luke! It's you! Thank God! Oh my God!" she started to cry. Soon the alarms went off again.

          "Nice timing." He said out loud as he cut open the straps, and helped her up.

          "What?" she asked him confused.

          "Lena put off the alarm to scare them. While I save you." He grinned.

          "Well thank you my hero, let's get the fuck out of here!" she told him. Then Alec ran into the room. Luke punched him out of the way. "NO LUKE!" she told him. "He tried to help me! Alec are you okay?" She helped him up.

          "What's happening?" he asked her.

          "Alec, I want you to do me a favor, you need to get out of here, go somewhere, far, far away, and never return, because this place is going to be gone. It's not safe for you here." She told him.

          "Are you going to be alright?" he asked her.

          "Yes I'm going to be fine, out of all this, you learned how to love, you deserve to feel love." She kissed his cheek. "Now go! Get out of here, and never return!" she told him. Alec ran out the door then stopped, he came back and kissed Serena goodbye on her lips. Then left.

          "Looks like you got a little crush." Luke told her.

          "He learned how to love with all of this hatred around him, it's amazing." She told him. Luke grabbed her hand.

          "Come on, let's go, we gotta blow this place up now." Luke told, "Lena's setting it up to get rid of this place, cause we don't need these buggers on our ass." They ran down the hall way and went up stairs to a storage room where there was a large  "Start climbing." He told her. She started to climb up the ladder Luke followed right behind her. The ladder was old and rusty, and seemed to go on forever. Serena put her hand on the next step, and it broke right off, causing her to lose her balance.

          "SHIT!" she yelled out, she was hanging on by her arm.

          "You okay?" Luke called from behind.

          "I'm getting there." She hollered from above. Serena pulled herself up and continued to climb. "Hey watch out, the ladder's broken. She climbed a bit higher until she heard Luke yell out.

          "Hey why didn't you tell me it was broken?" Luke asked her.

          "I did, you didn't hear me." Serena finally reached the end, she tried to push up the metal door but it was too heavy.

          "Hey what's the hold up? We have to get out of here!" Luke told her.

          "I can get the door open, you'll have to do it." She told him, Luke climbed up next to her and pushed the door open with all his might. He climbed out and helped Serena out.

          "Come on, let's go!" they ran towards the edge of the building. They looked around for a way to get down, it was a long way down and Serena wasn't going to risk it. "Can you jump down like you always do?" Luke asked her.

          "Yeah, but these are new shoes, I just paid over three thousand dollars for them." Serena whined.

          "Okay, either your shoes, or your life!" he told her.

          "Um…" she thought about it and looked down at her shoes.

          "OH MY GOD! JUST JUMP!" he yelled.

          "Shut up!" she walked back to get a running start, she then ran and flipped over jumping off the seven story building landing perfectly in a squat, not breaking or scratching anything on her new shoes.

          "HA! My shoes are powerful!" she squealed. People now began to run out of the building, the laboratory was now on fire. Serena and Luke ran as fast as they possibly could. The building then exploded, fire was everywhere, and it was literally hell on earth. Luke felt something drop out of his coat pocket. It was the Silver Crystal.

          "SHIT!" Luke shouted out, Serena stopped running and went up to him.

          "What happened?" she asked, the smoke of the building was now heading towards where they were standing. Serena coughed.

          "The Silver Crystal fell out of my pocket." He told her as he covered up his nose and mouth with his hand.

          "Well then we have to look for it!" Serena exclaimed.

          "No I'm going to look for it, you have to get out of here." He told her.

          "No I'm staying, that crystal is my responsibility, I have to protect the damn thing!" she yelled at him.

          "Get out of here now!" he instructed. Serena looked at him hopelessly. "I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about, now move!" he told her. Serena inhaled too much smoke at that point, her vision became blurry and she began to cough, she ran out of there coughing horribly. She ran though a small quiet area, then through a park. She coughed and ran her cheeks were stained with tears and smoke. She looked behind her to see if there was any sign of Luke. She hit something hard and fell to the floor. Collecting her thoughts she looked up to see what she had hit. She coughed harshly when she looked up.

          "Sorry…" she told the man. She got up and continued to run towards the club where Maestro and Lena were waiting for her.

          Darien watched the girl run, she was running slowly, it looked as if she had just escaped from a fire. He thought for a second. _No, it couldn't be Serena, what kind of trouble could make her look like that? Big trouble…_He thought about it, and then began to follow her, the girl did look very similar to Serena, and to the girl Rio that he had been fighting with during the attacks. But Rio had more class to her, she was exotic, sleek, and he couldn't seem to get Rio out of his head.

          "Darien where are you going?" Raye called out to him, she stepped out of the drug store with a bag in her hand.

          "Nowhere, just thinking." He told her. He pushed the thoughts away from his head, and continued his midnight walk with Raye.

          Serena ran into Maestro's club, and through the door, which lead up the stairs into Maestro's office. She opened the door and ran inside into Maestro's arms. She knew he would do something to get her back, but she was still horribly scared.

          "Are you okay?" Maestro asked her.

          "Tired…" Serena told him. She wanted to go home badly, take a shower and then sleep for a long time, maybe not even leave her house for a few days, just bum around. Lena then walked in the door.

          "RIOLINI!" she called out and the two girls hugged each other tightly. "Did you have fun?" Lena asked her.

          "Yes, very much so." Serena replied.

          "Hey where's my hug?" Luke asked her as he walked in. Serena gave him a hug.

          "Thanks for saving my ass again Luke." She told him.

          "No problem, it was kind of fun." He told her, she playfully smacked his arm.

          Darien lay in his bed, he still couldn't sleep, Raye was sleeping next to him, it was easy for her to sleep, and she didn't have anyone on her mind all day and night. Darien went to his dresser drawer and opened it up, he had hid the rose that he had given the mysterious Rio it was still black. He looked at the thorn, which had pricked her finger. If she could make the whole rose turn black within a few seconds, she must be very powerful. He went back to bed and decided to try and fall asleep. Whoever Rio was, he was going to find out, in the end, even it killed him.

WOOT WOOT I'M DONE! OMG YOU GUYS I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THREE MONTHS TO PUT IT OUT! AHHH! SOOO SORRY! BUT I HAD SOO MUCH WORK TO DO! AND NOW THAT ITS' SUMMER TIME I WILL BE PUTTING OUT A LOT MORE CHAPTERS!  IN FACT I'M GOING TO DO IT RIGHT WHEN MY UNCLE LEAVES TO GO BACK TO THE MIDDLE EAST, WHICH IS TOMORROW! So tomorrow night I'm writing again! THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! ESPECIALLY YOU MOON! THANKS FOR GETTING ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! **MUAH** MIDDLE EASTERN GIRLIES FOR LIFE!!


	14. Emergency Room

Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for your reviews, um yeah I had someone ask me why Serena was acting ditzy and all, okay I got the idea for that chapter at like three in the morning, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. By the time I was finished with it, I didn't like it anymore. But I really needed to update. So yea. Here's chapter…um…fourteen there you go! Disclaimer: You know the drill…don't own it. PS. Don't own the song "Cecilia" by Paul Simon either; just thought it would be fun to put my Uncle's antics in when he gets drunk…except for the fact he was using "Syria" instead of Serena. OH and I don't own These Boots Are Made For Walkin, either by Nancy Sinatra. Hehe. PPS. (READ THIS GUYS!) Okay guys, let's refresh your memory…okay, so Serena's parents are named Gwen and Kenneth, I used those names in the beginning of the story. Serena has two older brothers named Ken (after her father of course) and Charlie. Remember that. Just refreshing your memories, okay now that that's settled, let's go on with the story. 

PPPS. Yeah, um, I like the idea of having older brother instead of younger, don't fucking piss on my story because of that, it's not about them anyways. (Didn't mean to be rude there, just had to get that out for my sake, so I don't get flames saying 'why does she have an older brother?' just deal with me guys…)

PPPSS. WARNING: Don't read if any of you are sensitive to idea of drugs or alcohol abuse. Thanks! Chapter Fourteen: Emergency Room 

"Whoa, so like you met the rejects of the negaverse?" Mina asked Serena over the phone.

"Yup, it was pretty interesting." Serena told her.

"You were going to be killed, and you think it was interesting?" Mina asked her.

"Well it was a new experience for me. There. Does that sound better?" Serena laughed.

"Much." Mina said in a satisfied tone.

"Anyway, I have to go; my parents need to tell me when I'm going back to LA. It's boring here." Serena sighed.

"Wanna come over?" Mina asked her.

"Is your brother having crazy ideas that will never work?" Serena asked her.

"In a way…" Mina murmured.

"Then I'll call you later, bye." Serena told her.

"Bye." Mina hung up. Serena opened her door and lazily walked down the stairs and into the TV room; she lay on the sofa and cuddled a pillow. The door opened up and Serena's parents came in.

"Hey…" she mumbled from the pillow.

"Hey sweetie, you ready to go home to LA?" Serena's mom asked her as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Yea." She mumbled. Serena's father came up to her and kisses the top of her head hello.

"Hi Pàpà." Serena mumbled.

"Good cause we're leaving in three days, so you better start packing everything you want to take back with you." Her mother told her as she looked through the mail. Serena smiled; it would be nice to go back to LA. Serena sighed and rolled off the sofa and drearily climbed the stairs to the closet and took out three large suitcases; she dragged them to her room and opened one of them up. She looked through her closet. She looked tiredly at her walk in closet. This was going to take awhile.

"SERENA!" Josh hollered from downstairs. Serena went over to her door opened it and hollered back.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"COME HERE!" he yelled back. Serena came downstairs and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we're coming back to the suburbs in a week." He told her as he made himself a sandwich.

"Um…Why?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Scott's throwing his birthday party here, cause everyone's already here, and everyone who isn't here is going to be flying down here for it." he went crazy with the ketchup and spread it all over his three foot sandwich. Serena began to eat the little pieces of it. Josh slapped her hand away. "You can come back with us, or you can stay in LA alone…" he placed more turkey slices on top of the ketchup.

"Hell yes, I'm coming back for Scott's party, I'm not stupid, he's one of my favorite cousins." She told him, she stole a slice of turkey from the sandwich and ate it.

"Want me to make you one?" Josh asked annoyingly as he pointed the turkey at her.

"No, I'm not hungry." She told him, as she stole another slice of turkey and ran back up stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her, Serena picked up her cordless phone and dialed Mina's cell phone.

"Hello?" Mina answered.

"Guess who." Serena snickered.

"What's up?" Mina replied.

"Nothing much, where are you?" Serena asked her.

"I'm shopping, with some of my friends." Mina replied as she looked at some shoes.

"Really now? I have to do a little shopping myself." Serena told her.

"For what reason now? Or just because you feel like it?" Mina asked her.

"For the reason that I'm going back to LA on Wednesday." Serena told her.

"Really? That's nice, but why would you go shopping for something you do all the time?" Mina asked. As she looked at the shoes, deciding whether or not to buy it.

"No, cause I'm coming back in a week for Scott's birthday. Are you going to come?" Serena asked her.

"Oh right, yea sure I'll come, but I have to buy a new outfit for it." Mina told her.

"Exactly why I need to go shopping." Serena told her.

"Ah, I see." Mina told her. "Well then we should meet up later and shop."

"I would, but LA has better places to shop." Serena told her.

"Well we could just look around; besides, I want to see you before you take off." Mina told her.

"Mina, who are you talking to on the phone?" Lita asked her.

"My cousin." She immediately replied. "I'll come over around five, we'll talk then."

"Have fun." Serena told her, and clicked off. Mina closed her flip phone and put it back into her purse.

"You were on the phone for awhile there; I don't even talk to my cousins for that long." Lita told her.

"Yeah, well, we're pretty close." She told her. "I was just looking at these shoes here, what do you think of them?"

"They're really cute…" Lita told her, and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "But they're really expensive."

"Please…that's where this comes in handy." Mina told her as she flipped out her father's gold credit card."

"Does he know you have that?" Lita was shocked.

"He's the one who gave it to me." she snickered.

"Are you sure about this Mina?" Lita stopped her from buying the shoes.

"Please, he gets worried when I don't blow it on expensive shoes." She asked for her size, tried them on, and decided to buy them. She walked out the store with the shoes and met up with Amy and Raye.

"What did you buy Mina?" Amy asked her.

"Shoes." Mina nonchalantly replied.

"Ask her how much they were!" Lita told them.

"How much were they?" Raye asked. Mina rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal; I do this all the time!" Mina told them, "Two."

"Two?" they looked confused.

"Two Hundred!" Lita exclaimed.

"How can you afford to blow that much money?" Amy asked her quickly.

"I can't wait to see your father's face when he sees the bill!" Raye exclaimed.

"Actually, he doesn't care, he wants me to buy shoes I like, and not just look at them through the window and hope I get them when they're on sale and it's the last pair in the store, which is two sizes too big for me. Because that's plain sad." Mina explained.

"You're so lucky!" Amy told her.

"Please, you should see Serena; she'll go buy them by the thousands…" Mina chuckled then realized what she had said.

"WHAT?" the three of them shouted out.

"Um…" Mina blew it; she didn't know what to do. "Okay…I'm hungry!" she told them, and walked off quickly. She looked into her purse, "Oh whoa, someone's calling me." she pressed number one and it dialed Serena's number.

Serena was downstairs making herself a sandwich; it was what they lived off of at her house. The phone rang; she picked it up to answer.

"Hello, Serena the Sultry Sex Goddess." She grinned.

"HI SWEETIE YOU CALLED BACK FAST!" Mina shouted into the phone.

"Mina, you sound like a deranged bird…what the hell is your problem?" Serena asked her.

"Last time you answered the phone like that it was a telemarketer." Mina told her.

"Yea it was a good way to scare them off, what's going on over there?" Serena asked her.

"Okay I bought a pair of shoes, which to Lita was really expensive, and she told Amy and Raye and then I accidentally said that you buy them for thousands of dollars…" Mina told her.

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed on the phone.

"Well…" Mina began to explain.

"THE FUCK DID YOU TELL THEM?" Serena screamed.

"Well it slipped out, I totally forgot that you didn't want to talk to them anymore, it just kind of came…out?" Mina told her. "I'll try and clear it up?"

"Okay! Here's what you do, you clear it up or else you won't live long enough to show me your new shoes…" Serena told her.

"Okay, I'll try to clear it up." Mina told her.

"No you will not TRY, you WILL clear it up." Serena ordered her.

"Can't I just tell them that we never worry…financially?" Mina asked her.

"No the last thing I need is Raye's fat ass at my door telling me she's my best friend so she can get into exclusive club parties so she can be a whore and get with the bartender." Serena told her.

"Actually, she and Darien are really close now." Mina told her.

"Mina…" Serena told her. "Ask me if I care."

"No that's okay."

"No seriously, ask me!" Serena ordered.

"Do you care?" Mina asked in a squeaky voice.

"I care about them as much as I care about the Detroit Pistons, do you know how much I care about them?" Serena asked her.

"You don't give a rat's ass?" Mina told her.

"Exactly…I don't give a rat's ass, so FIX EVERYTHING UP!" Serena told her.

"See you later." Mina told her and hung up.

"Mina…" Amy came up to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, my phone rang and it scared me." she chuckled.

"So what were you saying how Serena buys thousand dollar pairs of shoes?" Raye asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I mean to say Sara, she's my cousin, the one I was talking to earlier." Mina covered up her mistake.

"Then why would you say Serena?" Raye pushed.

"Cause there's a song called Serena, and I had it stuck in my head." Mina quickly told them, without a stutter.

"Really? Sing it." Raye told her.

"Sure…Um…Oh Serena! You're breaking my heart! Oh Serena! I'm down on my knees; I'm begging you please to come home!" Mina sang the tune of "Cecilia" by Paul Simon to them, she changed the name to Serena, and she remembered that Dave was singing it one night to her because she wouldn't give him part of her sandwich.

"Oh I think I know that song!" Lita told her.

"Yeah, it's from the seventies or sixties." Mina told them and they walked off. She was grateful that they didn't know any songs past the early nineties era.

After their little shopping day, Dave came to pick up Mina, and they drove to Serena's house. She walked in and went up to Serena's room, where she was packing her third suitcase.

"What's up?" Mina walked in.

"I think I need another suitcase." Serena told her. She walked over to her friend and kissed her hello on the cheek as always.

"Did you clear it up?" Serena asked her.

"But of course." Mina told her in a French accent.

"So what did you tell them?" Serena asked her as she folded another shirt and placed it into her suitcase.

"I told them that I accidentally said your name, when really I meant to say my cousin Sara." Mina explained.

"How is your cousin Sara anyway?" Serena asked her as she put in another pair of jeans.

"Good, back to the point." Mina told her, "and Raye kept asking me why I said Serena, and I told them that I had a song called 'Serena' stuck in my head."

"I've never heard a song after my name, besides Rio." Serena told her, she took out her underwear drawer and began sorting through which was which.

"Exactly, so I took Paul Simon's song Cecilia, and changed it to Serena." Mina told her.

"Um any idiot could figure that out." Serena told her.

"Yeah, it's a good thing my dear friends only know the spice girls as 'oldies'" Mina laughed.

"Are you serious?" Serena asked her.

"Well they know the Mickey song…and that's as much as I know." Mina laughed.

"Hey didn't Dave sing Cecilia like my name before?" Serena asked her.

"Yeah, remember, you didn't give him some of your sandwich?" Mina told her.

"I gave him some in the end." Serena put a huge stack of underwear in her drawer. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you come to LA with us?"

"I can't…" Mina told her.

"Yes you can! Come on it'll be fun!" Serena told her excitedly.

"No really I can't, I can't' just drop the scouts and be like, 'see ya, I'm going to go shopping in LA.' I mean you've been planning to do that, I can't." Mina told her.

"Suit yourself." Serena told her.

Soon it was Wednesday, and the entire luggage was already at the airport. Serena took her Luis Vuitton carry on bag with her, as she stepped into the car.

"Hey did we get first class again?" She asked Jake.

"Nope, but I upgraded." He told her.

"Why do our parents always get us coach? They know we upgrade to First Class, they say they don't want to spoil us. They should have thought of that when they gave us our first credit cards." Lana told them.

"You know it." Lena told them, she relaxed in the car, and soon in about six hours they were going to be at home. Then shopping in LA, then soon back here, where they would be celebrating Scott's 22nd birthday. The car pulled up and they got out.

"Bye Maestro, we'll see you next week." Serena told him, they all hugged and kissed him goodbye. Maestro usually didn't wait by the gate unless they were traveling international. The five of them checked in and went by their gate. Lena began to laugh.

"Serena remember when we were coming from Arizona to LA and we almost missed the plane?" She told her as they walked to their gate.

"Yeah. That was funny…I almost lost my drivers license I was running so fast, shit, they check everything in Arizona." Serena told Lena. They soon boarded the plane, and were off to Los Angeles.

Mina sat around at Raye's Temple; she'd rather be at home watching Beverly Hills 90210 re-runs. Serena had left earlier, and she was waiting for her call. Then her cell phone, which was sitting on Raye's coffee table, began ringing and buzzing. Mina jumped up and answered it; she didn't want any of the girls to see her cell phone, because it showed "Serena Cell" when she called.

"Hey." Mina answered.

"California Love…" Serena told her in a robotic voice like in the song.

"California! Knows how to par-tee!" Jake shouted from the background. Mina laughed.

"Who's that Mina?" Amy asked kindly.

"Oh that's just my cousin, he's being an ass." Mina told her.

"HEEY!!" Jake shouted and grabbed the phone from Serena. "If I'm an ass, then what's Josh?"

"An even bigger ass?" Mina told him. Serena grabbed the phone back from Jake.

"As you can see, we're back home, and Jake is running around going 'WOO LAKERS TICKETS BABY' he hasn't been to a game in awhile." Serena told her.

"Have fun; if you see anything nice send me a picture." Mina told her.

"You got it, bye honey." Serena clicked off. Mina rolled her eyes and looked at Amy. "They're crazy…"

"I can tell." Amy told her, "I heard them through your phone." She giggled.

"Mina, are you sure it's okay if we all come over tonight?" Lita asked her.

"Sure, Dave and I could use the company, we're kind of bored." Mina told them.

"Really? I thought you were going to watch Dave's mafia movies?" Amy asked her.

"We did…" Mina told her.

"You like mafia movies Mina?" Raye asked her.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool once you get into them." Mina told her.

"Do you want us to bring anything tonight?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah…a good pair of pajama pants, you're going to want to be comfortable." Mina told her.

"Are you sure it's okay with your brother if Darien comes over Mina?" Raye asked her.

"He won't care, just don't mess around in his bedroom, he gets pissed off." Mina joked. Raye gave Mina a serious look. "I'm kidding!" Mina defended herself.

"So it's settled, tonight at eight?" Lita asked her.

"Sure, go for it." Mina told them.

Serena tied together two laundry baskets and pushed them down the hall quickly slipping every now and then due to her socks. She gave them one final push and they went flying into the room ahead of her.

"OW!" Josh shouted out. The laundry baskets hit him straight in his ankle.

"Don't you have your own house?" Serena asked him.

"So?" he asked with his mouth full, he was munching on potato chips.

"So, do your own damn laundry there, I have to do mine." She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail; she opened up the washing machine, dumped in the detergent and started the water. Serena dumped in seven pairs of jeans.

"Why don't you do your laundry there then?" Josh asked her.

"Where? At your house?" she rolled her eyes and closed the washing machine's door.

"Sure why not?" He shoved in more potato chips.

"That wouldn't make any sense though, why would I drag my laundry to your house to do it there?" Serena snatched a few potato chips from him.

"Because I'm doing my laundry here." He told her calmly. Serena arched an eyebrow at him.

"Okay…you don't make any sense." She told him and walked out.

"I make more sense than you do!" he called out after her. Serena ignored him and went into her room; she took out her pair of Miss Sixty jeans, Bebe halter-top, along with her new pair of Bebe stiletto heels. She hit the lights in her bathroom as she walked in. She had her bathroom and bedroom connected, as did every girl she knew. Except for her old friends. She turned on the faucet and began to wash up. After she dried her face she turned off the bathroom lights and walked into her bedroom. She changed out of her pajamas and into the clothes she picked out earlier. After she put on her shoes she walked over to the corner of her room, she sat down at her dresser and turned on the light bulbs that surrounded her mirror and began to apply her makeup, soon after she fixed her hair and then quickly applied another coat of lipstick. She grabbed her white Luis Vuitton wallet and matching purse, she took her car keys and every other little necessity that she needed and dumped it into her purse. She walked through her room and out of her own little privet living room, which didn't have much in it, except for a TV, VCR/DVD player, and her surround sound stereo, her DVDs, Video tapes, and CDs were hidden it the entertainment center. She walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"LENA AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING!" she shouted out to her parents.

"SERENA! WAIT!" her mother called out. Serena turned around and headed into her kitchen.

"Yes?" She asked her mother.

"Are you shopping for Scott's party?" Gwen, her mother asked her while sipping her tea.

"Yea, why?" she asked.

"Your Aunt Nancy told me what kind of party it is, there are going to be two parties, one with everyone, and when I mean everyone I mean your Aunts and Uncles and so on. And the other one is just you, Mina, Lena, Jake, and all of your other friends, so you when you go out shopping today, make sure you buy two presents, one from you, me, your father, Ken, and Charlie, and one from just you and your brothers." Gwen told her.

"Oh, well we're not quiet sure on what gift is from who yet." Serena told her.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked her.

"Well we didn't know if we wanted to do from me and Lena, or from me and Ken, and Charlie…you know?" Serena told her.

"Call your brothers while your shopping and ask them what your deal is with them. Your father wanted to give him money, but I told him that we gave him money for his graduation as well as a Laptop, so you need to find something, and call me when you do." Gwen told her.

"Bye Màmà." Serena kissed her mother goodbye and was off. She went into her father's Silver Mercedes Benz 2004 E Class. She turned on her CD player and was headed towards Lena's house. When she reached Lena's gate she pulled her cell phone out to call Lena.

"Yes?" Lena picked up.

"Come outside." Serena told her.

"Cool." Lena replied and clicked off. Lena grabbed her brown Luis Vuitton purse and headed out of the house, Serena had already pulled up to the house. Lena climbed in the car.

"Hey sweetie." Serena told her.

"Hey yourself. Shopping?" Lena asked.

"You know it." Serena replied and zoomed off with the music blasting.

"Dave, I want a new car." Mina told her brother.

"Good for you." Dave told her.

"No seriously, I want to get a new car, I'm tired of driving around your car, I feel like I can't do anything in it, cause you're going to get mad at me!" Mina told him, she sat up a little on the sofa; Dave was lying on his back on the other sofa.

"What do you do in the car? I don't know about you, but when I'm the car I usually drive it." Dave told her.

"So do I, why can't I get a nice car like yours?" Mina asked him.

"Mina, I told you this before, and you're going to hear it again." Dave began, every time he started to lecture Mina, you could hear his little Italian accent in him. "When people see a girl by herself in a Benz, BMW, or Lexus, they figure she has a lot of money, they try to go after you. Guys, come after you for money, and for ass."

"Dave, not all guys are like that." She told him.

"No Mina, No means no, and Pàpà says so too. So does Serena's father." He told her.

"Then how come she gets a nice car?" Mina protested.

"It's not her car, the cars she drives are either her father's, Jake's car, Josh's car, or her cousin or Uncle's car. When she turned 16 to get her license, they allowed her to drive the cars, but they won't buy her one like that for herself." Dave told her.

"Dave, I can take care of myself, why do you think that guys will use me like that?" she asked him harshly.

"Mina, I told you already No. I should know, okay, I know a lot of people and I'm not going to let you get in trouble, you can take it up with Pàpà when he gets back." He told her, "End of subject." Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. The doorbell then rang and she knew it was her friends, relieved to see them; she got up and let them in.

"Hi…" she said drearily.

"Why so bummed out?" Lita asked her.

"Guess…" Mina pointed at her brother.

"I don't see why you girls want to drive anyway; it's dangerous for girls to drive." He called out from the sofa.

"Why is that?" Raye asked him. "Girls can do everything better than boys can anyway." She told him.

"Girls can't drive…" he started to think of a reason why, "their boobs get in the way." He concluded. Mina smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be such a pig." Mina told him.

"No, I told the same thing to Serena, I told her that girls can't drive." Dave told them.

"Right, she smacked you, and then you chased her around the house, good job." Mina told them.

"I remember that." Amy said and began laughing. Dave got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"Any one for drinks?" he asked.

"You mean like alcoholic drinks?" Lita asked him.

"Sure." He told her.

"But we're under age…" Lita told them.

"Well in France you're old enough to…so drink up." Dave told her as he offered her a Martini. Lita took it cautiously and raised her right eyebrow at Dave.

"Don't worry." He told her, "Just have fun." He handed out drinks to everyone. Mina passed on the martini.

"Red wine." She told him.

"Mina you drink?" Amy asked her.

"Yea, but it's not like I get drunk every night." She told her as she sipped her wine; Dave began to laugh at her.

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS ONCE!" Mina shouted at him.

"ONCE?!" he laughed at her.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, Dave fell over laughing.

"What happened?" Lita asked her.

"Nothing." Mina told her.

"No come on we want to know!" Raye asked her. The doorbell rang.

"I'll tell you in a second." Dave went to the door and looked through the eyehole. "Yes?" he opened the door.

"This is Mina's house right?" Darien asked him.

"No, this is my house." Dave told him.

"DAVE LET HIM IN!" Mina shouted from the other room.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LET HIM IN?" Dave shouted back.

"DAVE!" Mina screamed at him.

"FINE!" he shouted back, he swung the door open and walked away.

"Mina help me out in the kitchen." Dave told her.

"But I'm telling the story." Mina told him as she took a sip of her wine.

"NOW!" he yelled at her.

"Fine…whatever." She walked down the hall and bumped into Darien. "Hey, everyone's in the TV room, down the hall and to the right, you'll hear them laughing." She told him.

"Is that your brother that let me in?" Darien asked her.

"Yeah, ignore him, he's being an ass." She told him.

"MINA NOW!!" Dave shouted from the kitchen.

"HOLD YOUR SHIT!" Mina shouted back at him. "I'll be right back." She told Darien and went into the kitchen. "You bitched?" she asked Dave.

"Is that the same fuck who Serena dated?" Dave asked her as he took a vodka shot.

"Okay Dave, calm down, so what? He's my friend, I know they have problems with each other, but I swear, if you do anything tonight to him…" Mina was cut off.

"You'll what?" Dave stood in front of her. He looked down on her.

"I'll tell Pàpà about your little adventure last summer." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare…" he growled.

"Let's see, how long did you have to pretend that the tattoo you had was fake?" Mina put her finger to her chin to think.

"Fine, you win." He gave in.

"Good, now be nice." She told him. Dave took out a few shot glasses and a huge bottle of vodka; he put them on a tray and carried them out.

"Let's play a game…" he told everyone as he put the tray down on the table.

Serena and Lena pulled up at Lena's gate. Lena took out her keys and pushed the little button that was attached to them, the gates immediately opened up. Serena pulled into Lena's garage. She parked the car and went to the trunk of the car; they opened it up and opened the rear seat doors as well. Shopping Bags were piled in the car.

"We're gonna need to make a few trips…" Lena told her.

"Oh yeah…" Serena agreed. They both began grabbing their own shopping bags four at each hand. They were bringing them into the front of the house. Soon the bags began to pile up in their arms.

"I got it I got it…" Serena told Lena as she began to loose her balance a bit. "I…I…" Serena began to say, "I got it…" Lena piled on another bag in front of her face. "Direct me where to go."

"Right…more right…left, okay watch out there's a step, okay, go to the right…more to the right…now go right, er left!" Lena instructed. "Now left, I MEAN RIGHT! NO WAIT! LEFT! ERRR RIGHT!"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!" Serena shouted from beneath the bags.

"Go straight, watch out there's a step." Lena told her. Serena stepped up and was finally in the house. "You can make it on your own, you practically grew up here." Lena told her. Serena began to carefully walk over when she began to loose her balance again.

"OH SHIT!" she fell over and dropped the bags; she closed her eyes and was ready to hit Lena's cold hard tile floor when a pair of strong arms caught her. She opened one eye up and looked at who caught her.

"I got you." The man winked. Serena smiled, as he pulled her up and kissed her on the lips.

"So…did you miss me Evan baby?" she asked him as he pulled her closer and kissed him again.

"More than ever…how about we make it all up tonight?" he rubbed his hands on her back.

"I can think of some ways…" Serena told him and kissed him again.

"Serena, we still have more shopping bags, and we need to go pick up Scott's present." Lena poked her head in. "Hi Evan." Serena rolled her eyes and kissed Evan soft lips one more time.

"I'll see you later on tonight baby." She told him.

"I'll wait up…" He kissed her.

"You better." She picked up the bags and headed upstairs. Lena put more of her bags outside into the house as Serena took them upstairs. She came downstairs and gathered up more bags as Lena came inside the house with more shopping bags in her arms.

"The last pile?" Serena asked.

"Last." Lena replied. They both trudged upstairs and dropped the bags in the corner of Lena's room. Serena closed the door.

"Okay, so we need to decide on the gift giving." Lena sat on the floor. Serena sat down across from her and poured out one of the bags and began to remove tags and fold up the clothes into categories.

"Okay, so we are giving presents family wise, but we need to decide how we're going to give the presents based between us." Serena told her.

"I was thinking, call Charlie up, and tell him this," Lena began explaining. Serena took out her cell phone and searched for Charlie's number in her phonebook. "Tell him that the three of you can give him a gift, and the three of us will give him a gift, then you, me, and Lana, if she's in, can give him one from just the three of us." Serena put the cell to her ear.

"Alo?" she spoke. "Cha…I have a question…"

Four Martinis and six vodka shots later, the scouts and Darien were beginning to get a little drunk. Except for Mina, who was a little tipsy, and of course Dave, who was the only one who only had a glass of wine so far.

"Okay, okay, okay…so I as I was saaaying…" Lita slurred.

"Yesh…as you were saaaying…" Raye slurred back.

"I waas out one night, when thish one fuck followed me to the market…so I gave him what he wanted…" Lita took another shot.

"And tell us Lita, what was that?" Mina held her glass of wine closely to her face.

"I kicked him in his dickey and then I ran off!" Lita said proudly. Amy laughed at Lita's story so hard that she fell over backwards. The phone rang and Raye decided to pick it up.

"You want some of this?" she spoke into the phone. Mina jumped up and grabbed it from her, hoping it wasn't her parents, or anyone that could get her into trouble.

"Hello?" Mina asked.

"I don't think I really wanted what she had to offer…" Serena told her.

"Oh it's you." Mina sounded relieved

"Uh, Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble." Serena picked at her yogurt, then finally ate some. "What's going on over there?"

"I have four very drunk people on my hands." Mina told her.

"It's not Dave is it?" Serena sighed.

"No, Raye and everyone. Dave went to take a shower." Mina told her.

"Did someone call my name?" Raye jumped up from the sofa and stumbled over to Mina by walking on the coffee table.

"No Raye, no one called your name." Mina assured her.

"Lemme see that!" she grabbed the phone from Mina and held it up to her ear.

"HELLLOOOO?" Raye hollered into the phone.

"Yes?" Serena replied back smoothly.

"Hi this is Sailor Mars, whose this?" Raye snickered. Serena laughed over the phone.

"Sailor Mars, can I talk to Mina please?" Serena told her as if she was talking to a five year old child. Raye threw the across the TV room to Mina. Mina picked up the phone.

"Yea?" Mina answered.

"You got them drunk?!" Serena laughed.

"Sure…why not!" Mina told her.

"Why not indeed." Serena laughed. "So what's her lover boy doing?" Serena asked her smoothly.

"They're making out." Mina told her in a low voice.

"Really now?" Serena asked. "How fascinating…"

"It is…she's going to wonder why she has so many hickeys in the morning." Mina told her.

"Have fun with that, I'm going to go now, Evan's waiting for me." Serena told her.

"Oh…looks like someone's getting some tonight." Mina told her. "It's nice to know that one of us at least still gets laid around here."

"It is isn't it? Talk to you later on." Serena told her.

"Bye Serena…" Mina was about to hang up when Darien looked up and grabbed the phone from her.

"Serena?" he spoke into the phone. Serena put the phone back to her ear.

"Sure…why not." She told Darien; she began to enjoy this.

"You're real?" he asked her.

"Yup." She examined her nails, she wanted to go and have them polished.

"Okay, that's enough of this shit. Look! Maybe if you give Raye money, she'll take her top off!" Mina told him and took the phone from him.

"RAYE!" he called out to her and fell over the lazy boy chair. Serena laughed so hard she almost fell off her bed.

"You should get them drunk more often." Serena told her.

"Good plan, next time you can help." Mina told her.

"I'd love to darling, but right now I'm late for a very special appointment. Ta ta!" Serena told her and hung up.

The next morning, Mina woke up around one, she walked downstairs and found Amy making a cup of tea, she had dark circles under her eyes. Lita, Raye, and Darien were still sleeping on the sofa. Mina came over to her and smiled.

"That was fun huh?" Mina asked her. Amy gave her a stern look. Mina chuckled. "Wait till Hookah night." Mina told her. Amy groaned. Mina looked around and went into the kitchen and began to make Dave's special recipe for hang-overs.

Soon, Lita, Raye and Darien stumbled into the room, they were dead looking. Mina put the mugs in front of them and told them to drink up.

"Keep it down…" Lita whispered.

"Shhh…" Darien whispered to Lita. Mina came out with four ice packs and placed them on the four hung-over heads. This wasn't the first time she dealt with hung-over people before. Dave and his buddies had come in numerous times, piss drunk off their asses and passed out in her TV room. She of course was the one to take care of them.

"Funny, how one week can pass by so quickly…" Lana leaned back in the airplane seat. They had already taken off, Serena was still clutching onto Evan's hand with here eyes shut tightly. She hated airplanes, she peeked a look open with one eye and was relieved to be at the cruising altitude. Jake was already asleep he began to snore loudly, although they were the only ones in first class at the time, it still pissed them off to hear him snore all the time. Lena smacked him across his chest he snapped awake.

"Good Day! Governor!" he mumbled, the girls heard him and laughed so hard that Lana jumped up to use the bathroom. Jake then traded seats with Serena so that the girls could be together and talk. Once she was seated, Serena took out her laptop and opened up a picture of a car, she sighed as she admired it.

"Nice car." Lana smirked.

"That's hot…" Lena told her.

"I'd look so sexy in this, the first time I saw this I fucking drooled." She told them Lena laughed. "No seriously, I began to drool, ask Jake.

"Jake did Serena drool when she saw the car she loved?" Lena asked him.

"Yeah, her jaw just like fucking dropped to the ground." Jake told them, he began to deal cards to Josh and Evan.

"You think you're father's gonna buy it for you?" Lana asked her.

"No, he told me that I can borrow his cars, and my brother's cars, and Josh's cars too if he lets me, but I can't have this car." Serena sighed.

"Still on that girls can't drive the nice car thing, cause they're most likely to get it stolen thing?" Lana asked her.

"You know it." She told her.

"Our parents said the same thing to us Lana." Lena told her.

"You guys don't even fucking drive, why would they need to tell you that?" Serena raised an eyebrow at Lena.

"Well Lana had her permit for awhile…" Lena told her.

"Yeah but then I got too lazy to pull through with it, so it expired." Lana told them.

"Didn't you almost crash into a cow or something?" Serena asked her, Lena giggled at the remark.

"Jake jumped in front of the car, scaring me to fucking death, when I hit the brakes I parked the car right there, and never fucking looked back." Lana corrected the story.

"Ahh, I see..." she looked over to Lena, "so what's your story sweets?"

"Eh, I signed up for the class, never bothered to go, it started early in the morning." Lena told her. The six of them continued on jumping from one conversation to the other, until finally they landed; Serena took her Luis Vuitton carry on bag with her and walked off the plane with Lena and Lana.

The walked to the luggage center where Serena's Cousin Scott and her brother Charlie were waiting for them. They exchanged hugs and kisses and retrieved their luggage while telling Scott and Charlie what they did while they were back in LA.

Mina lay on her bed watching the ceiling while Beverly Hills 90210 was playing on her TV. She began to get lost in her own little world as her communicator went off. Started she picked it up.

"I'm up." She answered.

"Mina, we have some training to do later on this afternoon, and then we're all getting together at Darien's place to relax, be at Raye's temple at six." Lita told her.

"Do I have a choice?" Mina sighed.

"If I don't, you don't, be on time!" Lita clicked off.

"Lovely." She murmured, she looked over at the clock, it read five o'clock. "UGH!" she collapsed back into bed and decided to get up exactly at 5:45. She didn't care if she was late, what's it to her anyway, this whole Sailor Scout business was too tiresome for her, she decided she would be late, and that was that.

Dave pounded on Mina's door. Mina jumped away and crawled from her little napping place to the door sticking her head out near Dave's feet.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Amy called, we're you suppose to be somewhere at six?" he asked her.

"Your point?" she asked him.

"It's 6:30" he told her. Mina's eyes grew wide she slammed the door in his face and emerged several minutes later with a gym bag. She pulled Dave by his shirt into the garage and let him go by his car.

"Can you drive me to Raye's temple?" she asked completely out of breath. Dave rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"Get in." he told her.

"Amazing how an hour can go by so fast…" Mina told him.

"Why don't you drive?" he asked her.

"You really want me to put terror out into the hearts of everyone don't you?" she snickered. She got into the drivers seat and speeded off to Raye's house. She began to go 80 on the highway and 80 soon turned into 90.

"Why are you taking the freeway?" Dave asked her.

"Because you're supposed to go fast on the freeway, you can't go this fast on the street, on the street I can only get away with 60." Mina explained.

"Good thinking." He told her.

"You should have seen me, Serena, and Lena one time. Serena put a dress on hold, and she just HAD to have Lena to see it before she bought it. This was last summer in LA, and the store was closing in 20 minutes, Serena went 90 on the street and 125 on the highway and got away with it." Mina told him as she pulled out of the freeway and onto the exit.

"Did she get the dress in the end?" Dave asked her.

"You know it." Mina told him. The car screeched in front of Raye's temple. Mina parked the car and opened the door. "I'll be home later, we have to go to Scott's party tonight." She slammed the door shut and walked up the stairs to meet up with everyone else. Raye had a stern look on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Mina shouted out to them, she walked over quickly. "I had an emergency at my house, a water pipe broke and I had to help Dave fix it!" she lied.

"A water pipe?" Lita questioned her.

"Yeah, it was leaking all over the garage on my father's new car, and I had to help Dave fix it because he's the one who broke it." Mina lied again.

"Why would you help Dave?" Raye asked harshly.

"Because he's my brother, and I care if he gets in trouble." Mina bitched back. The argument was done, if there was one rule about a verbal bitch fight, it was to never bring family into the business. Raye should know, she lived with her Grandfather.

Serena desperately looked through her closet; she absolutely knew that she brought her new stiletto heels with her. She rummaged through even more till she was in the corner of her walk in closet. She gave up hope and sadly walked back to her bedroom. Josh knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" she sadly called out. Josh opened the door with a shopping bag in his hand.

"You left this down stairs." He told her and walked out closing the door. Serena's eyes opened up wide, she ran over and pulled out what was in the bag, and of course it was a shoe box with her brand new stiletto heels in them. She squealed with delight and looked at her entire outfit. Her new Miss Sixty jeans, her pink sheer tie back halter from Bebe, and her new light pink satin stiletto heels, she now went off with Lena to get their make up and hair done. To them this was the occasion to get their hair and make up done. It was a party just for friends and family, the one with their parents and aunts and uncles would be held another night. They needed an entire day to recover from this party.

"SERENA!" Lena shouted out from somewhere in the house.

"YO!" Serena hollered back. Lena opened the door up and stuck her head in the room.

"You ready to go?" Lena asked her.

"You know it." Serena replied, they headed out towards their usual beauty salon.

Soon the two girls returned and everything looked perfect on them. It was seven o'clock, time to get dressed and leave, they all agreed to leave the house at 7:30. Jake picked up Lena and drove her home; Serena went up stairs and began to get ready.

Serena walked into her room and grabbed the remote to her entertainment center; she clicked on her CD player and played one of her favorite sassy songs:

You keep saying you got something for me  
Something you call love but confess  
You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't 've been a'messin'  
And now someone else is getting all your best  
Well, these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

Serena took out a pair of satin pink lacy boy shorts, she stripped down and wore the boy shorts and put her new shoes on. She took out her Tiffany's chandelier earrings and put them on admiring them in the mirror.

You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'  
You keep losing when you oughta not bet  
You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'  
What's right is right but you ain't been right yet  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

Serena then rubbed lotion on her smooth legs and arms, then sliding on her new Miss Sixty jeans she wrapped around her chain belt from Guess. She looked at herself in the mirror while only being in her earrings, jeans and shoes.

You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing  
And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (HAH)  
Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches (YEAH)  
And what he knows you ain't had time to learn  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

Serena then put her new Bebe top on, her pink sheer tie back halter, she didn't need a bra for this, the top was too low for it, besides she could pull it off, and her body was made for these kinds of clothing. She rummaged through her jewelry until she found her Tiffany's diamond necklace. It wrapped around her neck once then fell down with a few large diamonds stopped right at her cleavage. She then quickly put a shimmer on her chest, arms, and back. She sprayed herself lightly with Nina Ricci perfume, grabbed her white Luis Vuitton purse with matching wallet, and then re-applied a shade of lipstick. She gave herself a final look in the mirror.

"SERENA! LET'S GO!" Josh hollered from downstairs.

Are you ready, boots?  
Start walkin'…

"Sorry if I have to cut this little party short, but I have to go to an actual party." Mina joked she walked into Darien's bathroom.

"What party are you going to?" Raye questioned her; she was leaning on Darien's shoulder.

"A birthday party, my cousins." She called out from the bathroom.

"I thought that was in two nights?" Lita asked.

"Well the one with all our Aunts, Uncles, and Parents is that night, tonight it's just us going wild." Mina walked out wearing her black pants and pink sequenced cami from Guess, her stiletto heels clicked on the ground as she let her long hair down, she tossed her gym bag on the floor and began brushing her hair and then finally pulled it up into a wild half up and half down. She took out a small hairspray and began spraying the crap out of her hair, her curls trailed down her mid back. She took out her make up kit and began to apply darker eye shadow. She also touched up her concealer, applied her lipstick, and then finished off with perfume. She looked over at everyone and gave a big cheesy smile at them flashing her teeth.

"Wow…you look sexy." Amy complimented her.

"Of course!" she told Amy. Mina put on her necklace and dangly earrings when her cell phone rang. "Amy pick it up, it's my brother."

"She's coming down." Amy picked it up and told Dave then hung up with out hearing his voice.

"You look pretty dressed up for a birthday party." Lita told her.

"Yea, is it a fashion show as well?" Darien asked her.

"In a way…well not really, there's a photographer there and everything, I mean, if I didn't wear this, what would I wear? Jeans and a t-shirt?" Mina laughed.

"Well that's what I would have worn." Lita told her.

"OH! Sorry, didn't mean to be rude about that there, but that's kind of how it is in my family." Mina told them.

"I understand completely!" Raye stood up.

"You do?" Mina's eyes lowered at the thought of Raye understanding something as upper-class as this.

"You should always look your best no matter what the situation is. Isn't that true Mina?" Raye asked her.

"Very true." Mina bullshitted. "Well I have to go, Dave's waiting downstairs. Bye everyone, see you tomorrow." She left and closed the door; she laughed the entire way down to the car at Raye's statement. Raye didn't understand, she thinks she knows better than everyone else in these kind of subject matters, but she just didn't realize how they did things with her other friends and her family. Mina walked over to the car and got in.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked her.

"You should have heard what Raye said up there…" Mina began to explain as Dave drove them to the party.

The party was taking place in a luxurious Country Club, where Scott's parents booked for the entire night. As Mina walked in, she saw a large bouncer. Mina and Dave walked up to him with the gifts in their hands.

"Name?" he asked them.

"Mela, Dave and Mina." Dave told the bouncer. He looked at the list and let them in. There was someone collecting presents.

"Name?" The man asked them.

"Mela, Mina and Dave." Mina told him. She wrote their name down and another man took the present and placed it on a table behind them, next they went to check their coats, where they met up with Scott's cousin Angel. They hugged and kissed.

"Is Serena here yet?" Mina asked her.

"No, Rio usually likes to come fashionably late." Angel replied. Everyone was drinking and laughing and talking, they all talked and laughed before the music started. Scott wanted to get a band he really enjoyed, but the band that he loved was currently over seas doing a concert in Russia. So Scott hired the best DJ money could find him. Once the music started, there was no stopping it for the next three hours.

Then Serena, Lena, Lana, Jake, and Josh walked in. Serena checked in her new expensive coat and told the person working there to be extra careful with it.

"You heard my cousin." Josh told the man and slipped him a fifty dollar bill. Serena giggled at Josh for helping her protect her new coat. She met up with Mina, Dave, Angel and Scott. She kissed Scott a happy birthday.

"How do you feel birthday boy? 22 yet?" she laughed as she sipped some red wine.

"Actually I've had this horrible headache all fucking day; I can't get rid of it!"

"Did you take anything for it?" Angel asked him.

"Fucking Tylenol, it didn't work." He told them.

"Take Advil, its better." Jake told him.

"I like Excedrin, Tension Headache." Josh pitched in.

"What are we? A pharmacy?" Lena told them. Suddenly the DJ came in, and asked where to hook up his equipment.

"Josh, Jake, you guys take care of it." Scott told them. He gulped down the rest of his wine and went to the back of the country club where he raided the kitchen for any kind of pain killer. He looked all over till he found a bottle of Advil; he took three of them, and went back to the party. He found Serena and came over to her. She grabbed a whiskey shot and held it up to the rest of the group.

"Okay everyone, grab a shot!" she ordered, everyone grabbed a shot. Jake handed Scott one.

"To my Scottie, on his birthday, I wish you all the luck in the world, happy birthday and…Hope you get laid!" she held her shot glass up higher.

"Hope you get laid!" they all shouted out at once clinked their glasses then chugged down the whiskey shot.

"One more?" Lana asked them all.

"You know it baby!" Dave told her and handed another shot to everyone.

"LET'S ALL GET LAID!" Jake shouted out, the lights went dark and the music started, they took that last shot and went off dancing. Josh went off to find his video camera, he returned with it, filming everyone. Serena was dancing with Lena and mouthing the lyrics to the dance song. Jake and Scott were already getting drunk with beer. Josh was tapped on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Maestro…what do you want to say to Scott?" he filmed him.

"Let's get drunk!" he called out.

"That's what I'm talking about baby!" Jake came over and handed him a beer.

Three hours later the DJ was taking a break; Evan had arrived and was with Serena. Lena was making out with her boyfriend, and Lana was getting another glass of wine. Scott's headache hadn't gone away yet, and he was sick of it. He went to one of the girls purses and took out a pill bottle. Excedrin, Tension Headache, it read. He popped two of the pills in his mouth and went back to the party. Dave handed him a vodka shot.

"Drink to get laid!" Dave told him.

"That's what we're hoping for tonight!" Evan shouted out. Serena looked at Evan's watch; it was almost one in the morning. _Hell the party's just getting started_. She grinned and took a jello shot.

"Jiggly." Scott told her. He took two jello shots and began to feel dizzy.

"You feeling okay?" Angel asked him.

"Yeah sure, a beer will help it out." Maestro told Angel as he handed Scott a beer. The music started up again, the lights were going crazy all over the dance floor. Serena was sitting on Evan's lap.

"You coming baby?" she kissed him on the lips.

"Go on, you have fun, I'll meet you later on." He told her and kissed her lips.

"Don't wait too long." She told him and slipped off his lap and went off dancing with the girls. Scott's dizziness worsened. He decided to try and find his way to the bathroom. He found it, but unfortunately there were people smoking pot inside.

"Hey Scott," one of his friends said to him and came over. He placed the joint in his mouth. "It's your birthday, have some fun." He lit the join. Scott took a good drag off of the joint. He became more relaxed, yet the room began moving from side to side. He went out of the bathroom and looked for another one. He eventually found one. Scott stumbled in stall and suddenly began vomiting. He was vomiting so much that he was gasping for air. Finally he stopped, and went to the sink to wash his mouth out. The lights near the sink were so bright that it bothered his eyes, which were now turning red. He cupped some water in his hands and split it all over the floor. He tried to cup it again, but slipped on the wet floor. Scott banged his head on the corner of the counter where he began to bleed and soon blacked out.

Raye did a perfect cartwheel and snickered at Lita.

"Try that." She challenged.

"Ha, that's easy!" Lita replied back. "Try this!" she did two back flips and one front hand spring. Raye repeated what Lita did exactly.

"You think you're so tough because you can do some back flips!" Raye shouted out as she moved another chair out of the way. While Raye and Lita were competing, Amy was watching and laughing.

"Amy help me move this table so we don't crash into it." Raye asked her.

"Anything to help you two out, so you don't end up killing yourselves." Amy snickered.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Lita called out and she ran over and did a flying backhand spring. Amy jumped out of the way in time. Unfortunately Raye didn't. Lita flipped over and crashed directly into Raye. Raye landed on top of Lita while Lita was on her stomach.

"OWWW!" Lita hollered.

"Sorry!" Raye pushed herself off Lita.

"Not you…my arm!" Lita sat up and held on to her left arm.

"What happened?" Amy ran over.

"I think I landed on my arm!" Lita shouted.

"Can you move it?" Amy asked her. Lita tried to move her arm but ended up shouting out in pain.

"Don't worry; it's not a big deal." Lita stood up.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Amy shouted out at her. "This could be serious! We're taking you to the hospital, Raye, call Darien and ask him to come and pick us up!" Amy ordered, Raye ran over to her phone and dialed Darien's number.

"Yes?" he answered the phone.

"Why do you say 'yes' when you answer the phone?" Raye asked him.

"Well hello to you too!" he chuckled.

"You're suppose to say Hello when you answer the phone stupid." She joked.

"RAYE!" Amy shouted out at her.

"Oh right!" Raye told her "Yeah Lita was doing a back flip and crashed into me, and she landed on her arm, could you take us to the hospital?" she asked him.

"Oh My God! Is she alright?" Darien asked her.

"She's whining, but she'll live." Raye told him.

"I'll be over in less than five minutes!" he told her and hung up.

Serena was dancing wildly with Lana; everyone's bodies were touching each others. It was so hot that see the steam rising around everyone.

Jake and Evan were looking for Scott. They looked over in the pool room, on the tennis courts, in the bar. They couldn't find him, and they knew he couldn't go out anywhere far, unless he was not to be disturbed. They walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, have you guys seen Scott?" Jake asked one of his stoned buddies.

"Dunno man, Scott's been everywhere." His friend told him and took another drag on a joint.

"Thanks for the help." Evan sarcastically told him.

"Anytime man." The guy called out after him.

"I'm going to the bathroom; I'll catch up with you later." Jake told Evan. Jake really had to go, had five beers in the last three hours, it was starting to hit him. He opened up the bathroom door down in the east wing of the country club. "Holy shit!" he shouted out. He opened the door and called out. "EVAN! FUCK DUDE GET OVER HERE NOW! FUCK EVAN GET HERE NOW!" He shouted out. Evan ran over quickly.

"What's going on?" Evan asked, Jake opened the door for him, when Evan saw Scott lying on the stone cold floor his eyes opened up wide. "Shit, this is serious." Evan couldn't believe what he saw. Jake sat down and held Scott's head in his lap.

"Scott? Scottie? Come on buddy wake up, we're gonna be in deep shit if you don't." he told Scott and shook his upper body. Nothing happened, Scott lay still. "Fuck, Evan, get Josh, Maestro, and Dave now! Tell them what happened and tell them to hurry the fuck up!" Evan ran out as quickly as he could. He ran past the pot smokers, and past two couples making out, he literally crashed into Dave.

"Whoa…Evan…what's the hurry?" Dave asked him as he put his drink down.

"Em…Em…Emergency…" he breathed out.

"What?" Dave asked him. "Need a condom?"

"Scott…out…bathroom." He tried to get it out.

"Scott has to take a piss?" Maestro asked him.

"NO!" Evan yelled out. "Passed out...in the east wing bathroom." He finally made it out.

"WHAT?" they both shouted out at him.

"We need to do something!" Evan finally caught his breath.

"I'll call an ambulance, Evan we'll go help Scott, out, is Jake with him?" Dave asked him. Scott nodded. "Okay, I'll call and tell the girls, Maestro you go with Evan to Jake." They all ran off, hoping that Scott would pull through.

"We're here." Darien parked the car and helped Raye out. Amy opened the door up for Lita who was holding an ice pack to her arm. They walked in the emergency room.

"Yes?" the nurse asked them.

"Hi, our friend had an accident; we think she's broken her arm." Amy told the nurse kindly.

"Oh my…well you come with me dear, and we'll get this figured out, you all may have a seat." The nurse smiled at them. She led Lita into a room. Suddenly an ambulance came in with the alarms blaring. A young man was strapped to a table and was being rushed in, he had an oxygen mask over his face, and he looked horrible.

"Oh wow…that's not good." Raye told Amy and Darien.

"Doesn't look good either." Darien told them.

Meanwhile Lita was getting her arm X-rayed; the doctor was looking at her wrist.

"May I ask how this happened?" she asked her.

"It's kind of stupid really, my friend and I were sort of competing on who can back flip the best, I crashed into her and I landed on my arm. Hehe." Lita explained embarrassingly. The doctor chuckled.

"Well it doesn't look too swollen. Let's go look at these in the examination room." She told Lita. They walked into a small office and held the x-ray up to the light. "Well it's not broken, but it is a sprained, but it won't last too long, let me just wrap this up for you, and you'll be set, this won't take long." She told Lita.

"Thanks." Lita told her, still embarrassed. The doctor washed up Lita's arm and rubbed a cool lotion on it before wrapping it up.

"This will help the swelling." She told Lita as she rubbed on the lotion, she then began to wrap up the arm.

Serena was still dancing with Lana when Dave came up to her and pulled them aside.

"Something's happened…" he told her with a look of concern in his eyes. Lana looked at Serena worriedly.

Lita came out twenty minutes later with her arm wrapped up neatly.

"Is it serious?" Raye asked her.

"No not really, just a little sprained, I have to keep it wrapped up for two weeks." Lita told them.

"At least your not like that poor guy that came rushing in." Darien told her.

"I know…I wonder what happened to him?" Lita wondered out loud. Suddenly the doors burst open and a girl ran in screaming out for someone.

"WHERE'S SCOTT? WHERE IS HE?" she screamed out.

"Miss, excuse me…" a nurse came up to her.

"I WANNA SEE SCOTT!" she screamed out. "I want to see him and I want to see him NOW!" she warned the nurse.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the head nurse called out from the front desk.

"Serena?!" Raye said out loud. Serena slammed her fist on the desk.

"I'm Serena Annerire-Plantine!" she shouted out. "And I want to see my cousin so if you don't fucking let me see him, I'm going to shut this entire place down in less than 24 hours." She threatened. Tears were slightly forming in her eyes from fear. Suddenly a young man came and put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Baby hold on…don't worry, everything's going to be fine! Trust me on this!" Evan told her and pulled her into a hug.

"Fucking shit Evan!" she shouted out and pushed him away a little. "This place better let me in; don't they know who I am? Don't they know my last name? I have every fucking right to see Scott damn it!" she shouted out.

"SERENA!" Jake called out to her; he was running out to her. Serena began to cry a little. The scouts looked amazed at Serena, they knew it was her, but they were still unsure. She looked amazing, her halter top and jeans, with her Luis Vuitton purse and her sassy little heels. Raye knew her purse was fake, she just knew it, although she couldn't find anything wrong with it to prove it was fake.

"Serena?" Lita called out to her. Serena turned around and looked straight at them, or at least that's what they thought.

"Oh! Thank God!" she wiped away her tears and ran towards them, she pushed Raye aside and ran over to the young man who had come in earlier he was sitting in a wheel chair with a bandage on his forehead. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, which pissed her off.

"Oh Thank God you're alright…" she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Scott held on to her, she was shaking from being so afraid. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Serena shouted out to him and let go, she smacked him upside the head.

"OW! HEY! Have some respect for the sick!" he put his hand on the back of his head.

"Respect? I'll show you respect!" she smacked him on the arm and upside the head again.

"OW hey, come on, I'm okay now aren't I?" he told her.

"You're okay now, wait until we get home!" she shouted at him, a tiny accent formed when she shouted out to him. "Tu le connard stupide!" she shouted at him in French. (Translation: you stupid asshole!) "Quel l'enfer est-il votre problème? EH?" she shouted at him again as she smacked him again. (Translation: What the hell is your problem? EH?)

"Hey stop it!" he called out as Jake came over and began wheeling him to the car.

"You're just lucky I'm not telling the whole story to your mother! Or maybe I should! Just to teach you a lesson!" she smacked him again. They walked past Darien and the girls, and left them watching, Serena's mind was too busy thinking of what would have happened if she did actually lose her cousin, what would have happened then.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" he shouted at her.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" she shouted back at him, she looked at him and hugged him tightly. "Don't you EVER fucking scare me like that again! I fucking almost lost you." She yelled out to him. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO ME?" she looked him in the eye. She held on to him tighter after that. "You're family…family isn't supposed to leave…never…family never dies, they just go away for awhile…" she told him, they walked out to the car. She wiped her tears away and held his hand tightly.

"Poor Serena…" Amy broke the silence in the car.

"I don't know what to say about her…" Lita told them.

"She didn't even care that we were there!" Raye told them, trying to hide back her feelings. "I mean, you call her over and she just pushed me aside like I have no importance!" Raye huffed.

"Raye I think that her family was a little more important than you at that moment." Lita told her.

"I guess so…" Raye looked down, the car ride home was quiet for the rest of the way.

Scott's thirteen year old brother was waiting for him to come home with Mina and Dave. Daniel sat on the stairs staring at the door. When the door unlocked and Serena walked in, he ran up to her and gave her a hug. Then looked over at his brother, and was frightened to see him in a wheel chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked him.

"Don't worry about it." Scott told him.

"What did they do to you there?" Daniel still had fear in his eyes.

"They-" Scott started but was cut off by Serena.

"Now is not the time, Daniel go to bed." She told him. Daniel hugged his brother tightly and ran upstairs to his room. Before he closed the door he listened in on the conversation downstairs. Serena, Jake, Josh, Lena, Mina, Lana, Dave, Evan, and Maestro sat downstairs, some of them were sitting on the stairs, some on the floor.

"They pumped your stomach huh?" Maestro asked him.

"Yeah…they said I took too many pills." Scott told them.

"Scott what made you take three Advil and two Excedrin Tension Headache pills in three hours?" Mina asked him.

"I had a headache I couldn't get rid of it…" Scott began.

"No excuse, you don't take medication and then drink anything alcoholic in it. EVER!" Jake told him.

"You think I treated you bad, wait till I tell Luke tomorrow." Serena told him.

"WHAT?" Scott shouted out to him.

"I'm calling him in London tomorrow and telling him what happened." Serena told him.

"He's not going to get mad, he'll just freak out." Scott told her.

"I think we should all go to bed." Maestro told them.

"Good idea, night." Mina said, they all crashed at Scott's that night. After everyone said goodnight, Daniel closed his door. He was afraid to sleep, he was afraid that during the rest of the night, Scott would die, and leave him. During the night he checked up on his brother to make sure he was still there. Call it strange, but he never realized how much he would have missed his brother, up until tonight. Serena and Lena slept in one of the rooms together, they pushed together the large king size beds.

"You were afraid you were going to lose, him, we all were, don't worry about it." Lena told her, they lay in their own beds.

"I've lost too many people I've loved already…I don't want to lose the ones I love the most." She told her. They soon fell asleep. Serena woke up the next morning around noon, she felt empty somehow. Then she recalled last night in the emergency room, she remembered pushing Raye aside to see Scott, then while Evan was holding her she saw Darien across the room with Lita, Amy, and Raye. She kept replaying them in the room emergency room hearing her last name, saying who her father was, over and over again in her mind; she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but all she could think of was them.

WOW I'M DONE! WOOT WOOT! THANK GOD! IT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME! I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN SOONER, BUT I BOUGHT A NEW COMPUTER, SO I HAD TO TRANSFER EVERY FUCKING THING TO THIS ONE AND IT TOOK ME AWHILE CAUSE I HAD TO FIND THE DISC I SAVED IT ON! ALRIGHT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I KNOW YOU DON'T HEAR ABOUT THE SCOUTS MUCH SO FAR, BUT THEY'LL BE THERE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS, I'M TRYING TO THINK WHICH ONE TO DO NEXT. I'll have to consult my M.E. girl Moon on that one. (M.E.= Middle East) just so you guys get that! Okay enough of this! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE BE KIND ON THE REVIEW! AND DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL SEE A LOT MORE OF SERENA AND RAYE BITCHING EACH OTHER OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! IF YOU LOVE THAT, THEN YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT ONES! CIAO!


	15. Halloween Part One: Butterfly…

100 REVIEWS!

HEY GUYS! YOU ALL ROCK FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!! I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! WOW! I THOUGHT I'D ONLY MAKE IT UP TO 35 AT THE MOST AND THAT'D BE ALL MOON'S REVIEWS! Okay here is chapter fifteen, and I'm trying to decide how many chapters to make this, like I promised, it's going to be a long story yes. Well you guys are going to be confused in this chapter, let me clear it up. When I started writing this story, I had hoped to go along with the calendar, the month we're in, goes with the month they're in. Unfortunately that didn't work out considering I didn't update for three months back there. Okay well I'm not going to wait until October and keep you loyal readers waiting, okay? Okay. Here we go with the story that takes place in October. BTW, my French and Italian suck. My French teacher was a bitch, and not even French, and my Italian is not that great. Oh and I realized that the dividers on the chapters aren't showing, so I'm adding these little things: to them, so you know, and for some reason, they won't show my indents when someone speaks, sooo I dunno why, but go for it. Have fun with it!

PS. Yes there are some gay jokes in it but they don't refer to Uranus and Neptune, I know two people who actually make jokes like these, who are brother and sister. BTW I TOTALLY SUPPORT Gay Rights, but the jokes are just there because two of my friends act like this. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own it. Oh and I don't own the song Butterfly either, I know it was rated one of the top worst songs ever, but it works for this.

WARNING: Sexual scenes in this one…watch out!

Chapter Fifteen: Halloween Part One: Butterfly…

It had been over a month since Scott's episode, since then, and everyone had gone back to LA and continued their normal lives; Serena went back to her privet school with Lena, they went shopping and studied. Now she was back in the suburbs with everyone, it was getting closer and closer to Halloween. She was sitting on the carpet wearing only her big blue t-shirt that her cousin brought her back from France, it had the Eiffel Tower on it and it said in big large letters: PARIS. It came almost to her knees. Her hair was down and she had just finished brushing it. They all hung around in night shirts and pajamas. Josh and Jake were carving pumpkins, Serena was instructing them on what kind of faces to make.

"You guys are good at these things, make them look cool." Serena giggled to them. Lena came and sat down on the sofa, they were in the TV room. Lana came running in her huge shirt that was the same size as Serena's; it said "Santa Barbara" on it.

"If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise!" she sang out, Lena and Serena began laughing so hard that Lena fell off the sofa and had to climb back on. "If you go out in the woods today, you better go in disguise!" she ran though the TV room leaping over the pumpkins. "HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN!" Lana shouted out.

"That's the Teddy Bears Picnic song you dumbass!" Serena shouted out at her laughing.

"No…it's a Halloween song!" Lana protested. Lena and Serena looked at each other, reading each other's minds.

"For every bear that ever there was, will gather there for certain, because today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic!" they sang the rest of the song laughing.

"You know, sometimes I think I'm adopted." Josh told Jake at the sight of the three girls goofing off.

"I've actually hoped that I'm adopted at times." Jake murmured to him. Serena rolled her eyes upon hearing this. She flopped down on the sofa and quickly pulled her shirt down so that she wouldn't expose her under wear to Josh and Jake.

"I'm so happy we get to go back to LA tomorrow." Lena sighed a she crawled on the sofa next to Serena.

"I can't believe I'm going to be all alone here for Halloween." Serena grumbled miserably.

"No, we'll be back for Halloween; we just aren't going to be here for the charity event!" Lana shouted out and slapped a high five with her sister.

"Fuck you guys." Serena muttered.

"Aw don't worry Rio!" Jake told her in mocking comforting voice, he wiped off his hands and climbed up on the sofa next to Serena and put his hands on her shoulders to give her a hug. "You'll be okay by yourself for a few days!" he hugged her jokingly.

"Shut up." She laughed at him. "Besides, Josh is going to stay here…right?" She looked over at Josh who was still trying to carve a pumpkin.

"Sure why not?" he sighed.

"And Evan's going to be here, he's taking you to the charity event isn't he?" Lena asked her.

"You know it." She told her.

"By the way, what are you going as for the event? You know that you're suppose to wear a costume right? They said to dress according to the seasonal holiday." Lana asked her.

"Yeah I know, that's lame, I'd rather just wear my Gucci dress with a new pair of stilettos." Serena sighed.

"Nah, come on, it'll be fun!" Lana told her. "You can go as a sexy little Tinker Bell!"

"Oh that'd be cute!" Lena told her. "What's Evan going as?"

"I don't know some stupid guy thing, a hunter or something." Serena told them.

"Have fun with that, you guys should go as a couple." Lana leaned back on the sofa.

"Ah, it's okay, it's not like you guys are going to be there." Serena told them.

"Hey what about that party we're going to?" Lena asked them.

"The one that's actually on Halloween Night?" Serena's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, we have to go to that one, no matter what!" Lena got excited.

"What should we go as?" Lana asked them.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Serena declared and stood up.

"NO!" Josh shouted out at her.

"Not the crazy ideas were we usually end up home at eight in the morning stupid." Serena glared at him. "We should go as the Spice Girls!" Lena and Lana burst out laughing.

"I CALL GINGER!" Lena claimed.

"I'M POSH!" Serena screamed out.

"Let's call Angel and Sara and plan this whole thing out!" Lana told them. The girls ran up stairs to Serena's bed room.

"They won't be out of that room for the next three hours." Josh told Jake.

"Come on, let's get a beer." Jake told him.

"Do I have news for you or what?" Mina told everyone at Raye's temple.

"What happened now?" Lita asked her, she was massaging her wrist every now and then, ever since she sprained over a month ago, her arm still felt weird.

"Well there's this huge exclusive Halloween party on Halloween night, and guess who got you all in?" Mina snickered at them.

"Are you talking about the one in that club called Dangerous Angel?" Raye jumped up out of Darien's arms.

"But of course." Mina grinned at her. Raye jumped up and tackled Mina to the floor with a hug.

"I LOVE YOU! HOW DID YOU GET US IN?" Raye sat down and tried to calm herself down.

"I got invited." She said simply, Raye's jaw dropped to the floor. "They asked me if I wanted to bring a party with me, so I said your names."

"That's amazing how you got invited to such an exclusive event Mina, I hear that place only lets A-List people in, how did you mange to get invited?" Amy asked her.

"I know some people." She said plainly, and then grinned.

"Speaking of being invited to places…" Darien began, "I've been invited to a charity event at my work, Raye are you going to come, it's a costume party."

"Do we get to dress up as a couple?" Raye asked him.

"I'm not too thrilled about that." He replied uneasily.

"Then we'll see." She told him. Lita giggled.

"Do you have that invitation with you?" Mina asked Darien. He pulled out the folded paper out of his wallet. "Oh, this charity event." She sighed.

"What do you mean by 'this charity event' Mina?" he cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"My uncle got invited to this stupid thing, it's boring, I wouldn't go if I were you." She handed him back the invitation.

"Where's it being held?" Raye asked curiously.

"At this exclusive room in a museum." He told her, "It's not like I have a choice anyway, it's for my job, I have to go." He told them

"It's not a costume party either, if it doesn't say it, then it's not, the invitation said 'dress according to the seasonal holiday event'" Mina corrected them.

"Same difference." Raye sighed.

"Not to them, a costume party is for little kids; to them this is where you drink champagne and chit chat while dressing up as a flapper." Mina told them.

"What's your outfit of choice then Raye?" Amy asked her.

"I don't know." She told her.

"You'd make a cut Red Riding Hood." Lita told her.

"You think so?" Raye asked.

"Sure, just make sure that the dress is short, and then you'd look sexy." Mina sat on the sofa and yawned.

"What about you Darien?" Amy asked him.

"I'm definitely not going as a big bad wolf." He told them.

"No…" Mina told him and walked over to him; she studied his hair then decided. "You could go as one of those pirates from Pirates of the Caribbean. I could help you out with that." She told him.

"Me?" he looked shocked.

"Yeah sure, you could go as Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom." She told him.

"Orlando!" Raye shouted.

"Then it's decided!" he shouted back at her and laughed.

"Come on, I want to go buy my costume, it's only in two days, did you ASAP yet? Raye asked him.

"That's RSVP." Lita corrected her.

"Same difference! Sorry I was thinking about my costume." She told them.

"I can do it tonight, let's go find your costume." He sighed. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Raye and Darien reached the costume store that came once a year to their area. The guy working behind the counter was very hot in Raye's eye. While Darien went off to look at the wigs, Raye eyed him and licked her lips at him.

"Raye?" he called out.

"COMING!" she shouted back. The guy working behind the counter grinned and went back to tagging the bottles of colored hairspray.

"HA! I found a little red riding hood costume!" she told him excitedly.

"Go try it on, I found I pirate's sword." He told her. Raye went off into the ladies dressing room. She closed the door and began undressing.

"Need any help with that?" a voice told her from behind the door. Raye peeked her head out to find the guy who was working behind the counter. He was even hotter up close.

"Maybe later, she winked at him. A little flirting never hurt anyone. She zipped up the costume and went out to show Darien.

"Well what do you think?" she smiled at him. Darien stared at her long sexy legs.

"Very nice…VERY nice." He told her.

"You find anything yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah some cool pirate stuff, what kind of shoes do pirates wear?" he asked her.

"I think they wear boots." She replied. "Wanna help me with my zipper?" she asked him.

"It'd be an honor." He smiled at her and zipped her zipper down.

Later while they were looking at the different objects in the Halloween store they heard a girl on a cell phone giggling.

"Serena do you remember how many times your father would bring us to this store when we were kids?" she laughed. Darien nudged Raye at the sound of Serena's name.

"Do you think it's the Serena we know?" he asked her.

"Might be, just keep quiet and pretend you're busy!" she whispered back to him. The girl walked near by them and looked at a silver wig.

"Ha, remember a few years ago we came with your dad and he tried on that silver wig? I'm holding it in my hands right now. We told him to go as a drag queen for his Halloween party at his work. That would have been fun if he went as one!" she laughed on the phone. "I remember we dressed up as cats one night, and we jumped on your brother when he was sleeping that night at like four in the morning!" she laughed. Soon the girl hung up her cell phone and looked at colored hair spray. She picked up a silver one and went to the register. She walked out the door and left. Raye made a mental note to tell the girls description to Mina to get an answer from her if she had one.

Serena laid her head on Evan's lap while they sat and watched TV in his rather large house, it was almost as big as Serena's, almost. Evan ran his hands through her long hair.

"Baby, are we going to the charity event?" she asked him keeping her eyes on the TV.

"I assume so, why?" he asked her.

"Well, it's a seasonal one…so…" she began.

"You want me to dress up like a couple." He asked her and looked down.

"No, I was just wondering what you were dressing up as…" she curiously wondered out loud.

"Indiana Jones, if you must know." He told her, "what about you?"

"Some kind of sexy little fairy, or Tinker Bell." She grinned a seductive smile and looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her soft lips. As they were kissing they got into it more, she sat up, once she was up he aggressively began to kiss her lips and neck. She began to unbutton his shirt as he took her tank top off leaving her in her bra.

"You wanna finish this upstairs?" he breathed as he continued to kiss her neck and remove her bra strap.

"Oh yeah!" she breathed out to him and continued to make out with him. They made their way upstairs while still being locked on each others lips. Once they reached the bedroom, Evan locked the door and put a chair underneath the doorknob just in case. Serena, who was lying on the bed, laughed at him. Evan came over to her and kissed her, in the mist of their kissing, Serena took her jeans off. He was soon on top of her while she covered up her lacy panties and bra with his bed sheets.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"You make it sound like I'm a virgin!" she laughed and playfully smacked his arm…

The day went on, around four in the afternoon Serena was lying in bed with Evan, they were watching TV while Evan ate expensive chocolates. Serena's cell phone rang; she rolled over and picked it up from one of his bedside tables.

"Alo?" she answered.

"Allons commercial." Lena told her. (Translation French to English: let's go shopping.)

"Adesso?" Serena replied (Translation Italian to English: Now?)

"Don't change languages on me bitch, hurry up, get home and get ready." Lena smirked at her over the phone.

"Non te stesso uccidere, sarò a casa presto." Serena sighed and hung up. (Translation Italian to English: Don't kill yourself, I'll be home soon.) Evan was smoking a cigarette when she got off the phone; she plucked the cigarette from his fingers and took a few puffs from it.

"What did Lena wanna kill herself over?" he asked her.

"She wants me to go shopping; she was speaking French I replied in Italian." She sighed tiredly. "She hates it when I speak two languages; she likes to stick to one.

"You guys always add in a little English here and there once in awhile, she never complains about that." He told her.

"Yeah, well she must have seen something wonderful on the internet, no wonder she wants to go." Serena told him. She crawled out of bed and pulled on Evan's dark blue button down shirt, she pulled her jeans up and went into the bathroom. Evan took a few last puffs on his cigarette and put it out, Serena emerged with her hair pulled up into a messy bun, and she touched up her make-up quickly and put some gloss on. She crawled into bed on top of Evan, he lay there with his shirt off and the sheets half off him. She kissed his delicate lips and looked him in the eye. "You gonna miss me?" she asked in a seductive playful way.

"Oh you know it." He teased her. They kissed one more time and she got off of him.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Or tonight." He replied. Serena laughed at him, she shoved her tank top and her bra in her purse and left.

Serena drove to her home and the gates opened up for her, she parked the car in the parking lot and walked inside, on her way up Josh called her from downstairs.

"That party's tomorrow night, you better find something to wear today; you won't have enough time to look tomorrow." He told her, he was eating another one of his famous sandwiches.

"Please, if I can't find anything, I'll have them make it for me, if I tell them I want it by tomorrow, they'll have it by tonight." She took her shoes off and walked upstairs to her room. Josh shrugged and went back to watching TV.

Serena took a hot shower and then began to get ready; she towel dried her hair and walked out in search of an outfit. She put on a fresh set of matching bra and panties and went to dry her hair. She took out her blow dryer and blow dried it naturally, she didn't feel like straightening it. She pulled it up into a clip letting a few of her curls hang down. She went into her walk in closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and her purple satin tie top from Bebe. She walked into a separate area of her room and began to do her makeup, she first put some lotion on her face, then put on her Bare Essentials id face powder, continuing by lining the inside of her eyelids with black eyeliner, and her reddish brown eye shadow from MAC. Adding a top layer of shimmer near her eyebrows she then brushed out the eye shadow out of her eyelashes with a clean mascara brush, she didn't need mascara, her eyelashes her naturally long, thick, and dark, then adding a very thing layer of eyeliner on the top of her lid to give it a boost. She then put a base chap stick, then added a MAC lipstick and liner on the bottom to blend it all in. She put on her black Guess stilettos and re-clipped her hair once more. She grabbed her blue Bebe Brooch Sweater and Luis Vuitton black purse with matching wallet, and was out. She went over to her father's den where her parents were probably reading or watching old French movies from when they were young. She knocked on the door.

"Come in Bambina." Her father shouted out from across the room.

"Hi Pápá, Hi Mámá…" she said in her little girl voice. They were watching an old French movie that her aunt had sent to them from France.

"Rio honey, we saw this movie when we were your age." Her mother told her.

"I've seen it before, they were showing movies ten years and older in this Cinema last time we were in France, Sophie and I went." She told her parents. She sat down on the sofa where her father was sitting. "Pápá…" she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Riolina." He told her with a slight accent. Serena's mother silently laughed to herself on the other sofa, she knew what Serena was up to.

"Pápá…Je me demandais...Lena et moi vais commercial, voulez-vous que j'ait pris votre nouveau veston de cuir pour vous?" she asked her father sweetly. (Translation French to English: I was wondering...Lena and I are going shopping, do you want me to pick up your new leather jacket for you?) Serena's father grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Which car do you want to take?" he asked her chuckling.

"No Pápá…I'm serious." She told him sweetly.

"Well, okay, pick it up for me, but make sure it's the last thing you do, I don't want it crunched up with the rest of your shopping bags. She kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Pápá…Peux-je prendre votre nouveau SUV s'il vous plaît?" she asked him sweetly and gave him her little girl smile, she did after all offer to pick up his new leather jacket from Neiman Marcus. (Translation French to English: Can I take your new SUV please?) Her father laughed at her.

"Oui." He told her and laughed. (Translation: Yes) she kissed her father's cheek once more and took the key from her mother; she kissed her mother goodbye and ran upstairs to get a few CDs. She ran back downstairs into their enormous garage and hopped into her father's brand new 2005 Silver Mercedes Benz, she giggled with joy as she opened up the dash board and put in her CDs in the 10 disc changer. She put her seat-belt on, adjusted her mirrors and was off, when she reached the gate of her house she turned on the CD player and turned the volume up so load that the car boomed and vibrated with every motion it made. She reached Lena's gate and punched in the code, the gates opened up for her and she pulled up to the front of the house. Lena heard the music from the gate; she grabbed her coat and purse and flew out the door. When she saw Serena in the car she laughed hysterically and slammed the front door shut, she ran up to the car. Serena turned the volume down and turned the car off as Lena circled around it.

"Well well well!" Lena told her as she hopped in the car. Serena turned the car; she closed the windows and put the heater on, then opened the sun roof up.

"If we do this, it'll be fun." Serena told her, "A little thing my dad taught me." She smirked. Lena messed around with the CD changer till she found a Techno CD; she went through all the songs till Serena stopped her.

"Go back to that one; I heard it last time I went to Italy. Sophie and I heard it in this club." She told her.

"Why is it in French though?" Lena asked her. Serena started speeding a little.

"Because it's a cool song, and Italian clubs play cool songs." Serena told her and laughed. Lena laughed with her and began to check out the car.

"Very nice leather interior." Lena told her as she examined the rest.

"Pápá had this stereo system installed." She grinned and sped off towards the boutiques.

"Come on, I'm sure you don't look funny." Raye called out.

"I feel weird." Darien told her.

"Well what do you expect, it's a costume party." Raye told him.

"Fine…just don't laugh." He told her, he came out. Raye grinned.

"Aww, you look cute!" she told him. Darien immediately went back into his bedroom.

"That's it! We're not going!" he told her and took his pirate costume off. Raye laughed at him and walked in his bedroom.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure we can make you look like a real pirate!" she told him.

"How are we going to do that?" he asked her, he sat down on his bed.

"We'll call Mina up; she said she can turn you into one." Raye told him, she sat behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"You really think Mina can do this?" he turned and looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure; she's the one who said you should go as one." Raye cheered him up.

"Call her up." He sighed. Raye rolled off the bed and went into the living room to call Mina. She picked up the phone and dialed Mina's number.

"Alo?" a deep male's voice answered.

"Um, hi, is Mina there?" Raye asked nicely to the man on the phone.

"Spiritually or physically?" he asked her.

"DAVE!" Mina yelled at him, Raye heard Mina smack him.

"Sorry about that." Mina came on the phone.

"No problem," Raye told her, "Hey Mina, remember when you said that Darien should go as a pirate? Well do you think you could, well, make him actually look like one?" Raye asked her nicely.

"Sure, why not?" Mina told her. "I can come over that night and set you guys up, but only if you don't start correcting me on what to do with your hair and make up, because you have to trust me." Mina instructed her.

"Fine…" Raye sighed.

"Promise?" Mina asked her.

"Promise."

"Good I'll be over there on Friday night, but you guys can come over tonight after your dinner, I'm kind of bored." Mina told her.

"Fine, we'll come if it makes you happy." Raye told her.

"Yes it does." Mina told her and hung up.

"She'll be over on Friday." Raye called out to him in the other room.

"Good." He told her and came out of his room "Let's go out to eat." He told her. They walked downstairs to the garage and into his 1985 red BMW, he opened the door for her and let her in, Darien got in the car himself and drove off. As they drove down the street Raye looked at the other cars.

"Ever think about trading in your car?" Raye asked him.

"Sometimes." He told her. "I wouldn't know what car to get, their all too expensive for me." He told her.

"You don't have to get a BMW." She told him.

"Yeah I know, but it'd be nice to have a better car than this one, like a Benz or something." He told her.

"Like that one?" she pointed to a black 1997 convertible.

"That one's nice, but a newer model." He told her, they stopped at a red light.

"Oh! How about one of those nice new SUVs?" she told him.

"I've heard they aren't such a nice ride." He told her.

"Mina's cousin in New York just bought one; he said he liked it a lot." Raye told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's a white one." She told him. Then a silver ML Benz pulled up next to them, waiting for the red light to change to green, the music was very loud. "That one is nice!" she told him. The passenger hit the button to pull her window down; she looked vaguely familiar to Darien. She giggled at him and winked, fortunately, Raye was busy messing around with the radio to notice. The light turned green, and the girl blew him a kiss and waved, then the car sped off going way past the speed limit allowed even on freeways. Darien sat looking at the empty lane where the SUV had been.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Raye broke him out of his trance.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Go, the light's green." She told him, she laughed at him.

"Oh…right." He told her, and went off towards the restaurant.

Serena and Lena laughed as they sped off.

"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?!" Lena shouted out laughing.

"I do believe that this is what eternal bliss feels like!" Serena told her and pulled into parking space, she took the ticket out of the machine and found a place to park. They walked into a boutique and smiled at the very obviously gay man behind the counter.

"Hi honey!" Serena told him and opened her arms up for a hug.

"Serena Darling! Lena you gorgeous thing you! How are you my ladies?" the man told them as he hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"James, we need your brilliant mind!" Lena told him.

"Anything baby, what is it?" he asked them as he put his hand on his hips and stood in a very feminine position.

"Well as you know, it's the end of October, and that means..." Lena told him and gave him a joyful look.

"Oh right, you need some sexy little outfits to show off those lovely curves of yours!" he told them.

"That's right Jamie." Serena told him, "Now, we have to get started right away, I'm so sorry we came to you last minute, but we just decided and-" Serena began to apologize but was cut off by James.

"Oh don't worry about a thing we are going to make you two dazzle! No need to apologize to me!" he told them. "Now tell me, what exactly do you have in mind?" he asked them, the girls began to describe what they wanted as they went into the back room with him.

"Hi ladies!" A woman said as she walked in she had beautiful dark brown hair, she wore black pinstripe pants and a beige tank top. Her eye brows and long lashes gave her a hint of mystery.

"Hi Monica." The girls said together they stood up and hugged and kissed her.

"How are you?" she asked them.

"Well we have a bit of a problem." Lena told them.

"Yes and it's going to take some time." James said as he walked in with a tray of champagne.

"Well Jamie knows what's going on here, so let's get started with what you need. Who needs to get fitted first?" she asked them.

"That's me." Lena told her. "Riola here needs two outfits, I just need one."

"Okay honey, well what do you have in mind?" Monica asked them.

"Well for the party at Dangerous Angels on Halloween night, the five of us are going as the Spice girls, I'm Ginger and Serena there is Posh. We need to be fitted for an outfit that they might wear." Lena told them.

"Hm, that's interesting, do you have an idea of what you want it to look like?" she asked Lena.

"Actually I do!" Lena opened her purse up and took out a picture of Ginger Spice wearing a little short tight dress accenting her breasts; the dress had a huge projection of the British flag on it. "For the shoes, I was thinking of wearing these huge red platform boots, if I can find anything like that." Lena told her.

"Okay, that seems easy enough to do, how about you baby?" Monica turned to Serena.

"Well I have a bit of a problem, I have this Charity Event to go to, and I need an outfit, like a costume party. I was thinking of going as this sexy little sultry Tinker Bell." Serena told her.

"Okay, well since you need that one earlier, we'll have to get started on it tonight, Lena, Jamie here will get your measurements while I get Serena started on her outfit. Okay? Jamie!" she called over to her little brother.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Get Lena's measurements on her Ginger Spice outfit, ASAP!" she told him. James came out with a measuring tape around his neck and a robe for Lena.

"Alright then, come on Lena sweetie, we'll get you started up over here." He told her and led her to a fitting room. Monica went with Serena to another room.

They started to measure out and look around for fabrics, Monica and James ran around the entire place looking for just the right things for the girls, these were not only their best costumers, but also dear friends. Soon Lena had British Flag tube top dress wrapped around her when she came to check up on Serena.

"How's it going?" Serena asked her. Serena was wrapped in sheer pastel colors, mostly blues and greens with a hit of another color every now and then. Monica was measuring her bust.

"Going well so far." Lena told her.

"I don't see why you're leaving for LA in one day and coming back the next." Serena told her as she raised her arms up.

"Neither do I, maybe I just won't go…" Lena sighed.

"Really? So you'll come to the Charity Event with me?" Serena asked her.

"If I stay, I probably won't, I'll bum around at home in my room." Lena told her.

"Traitor." Serena smirked.

"Well I'm off to get my straps done." Lena told her.

"Have fun." Serena replied.

James came out on the phone towards Lena.

"I have great news!" he told her.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I'm on the phone with this vintage shop that has articles of clothing from the 70s. They said they have in these pair of red platform boots with British Flags on the back of them!" James told her excitedly.

"NO!"

"Yes! They're 500 dollars, do you want them?" he asked her.

"What if they don't fit?" she asked him.

"Lemme check," he told her, he put the phone back to his ear. "What sizes do they come in?" he listened for awhile then went back to Lena. "They have two pairs, one size nine and one six."

"Tell them I'll take the six." She told him. James ordered her the shoes, Lena ran back to tell Serena the good news.

Later on, Lena was done with her fitting, James told her to come back in tomorrow to see how short she wanted it. She walked over to Serena with James. They both looked at Serena's Tinker Bell costume with amazement. The costume was half done. Monica smiled at her handy work. The dress was a pastel corset which emphasized her boobs more than they already were. It was very short in the front and trailed down on one side. It was semi-backless; there was a criss-cross tie in the back which needed to be tied tightly. The dress had layers and layers of it all around.

"You are going to be Tinker Bell herself!" James cried out. Serena giggled at him.

"Isn't it the best?" she told him.

"All it needs is to be shortened a little more in the back and the wings need to be added." Monica stood up. "You go take that off and come back tomorrow, it'll be finished by then, I'll just need to see how it looks to make sure that it's absolutely perfect." She turned to her brother. "You're doing the wings for the fairy outfit; after all you are a specialist in the topic." She patted her brother on the back.

"You let her say that to you?" Lena told him, James picked up a glass of Champaign.

"I only let her because she's my sister." He smirked and took a sip. The girls finished up at the shop, they said their good-byes and went off to finish shopping. They walked down the street into Tiffany's.

"Okay, well if I'm going as Tinker Bell," Serena started. "I might as well be sparkling." She told her. Lena snickered as they walked in. After buying several expensive pieces of jewelry, the girls went into Neiman Marcus to pick up Serena's father's leather jacket. Once they purchased the jacket, it was time to go buy shoes for the occasion.

Darien and Raye pulled up to Mina's house, Mina said she had rooms in there that she doesn't even know what's in them. They parked the car and walked up to her front door. They rang the doorbell. Dave answered the door as usual.

"Can I help you?" he peeked his head out.

"Hi Dave, we're here to see Mina." Raye told him.

"Hm, sorry don't know anyone by that name, try again next time!" he began to close the door when a shoe went flying and hit the back of Dave's head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he shouted out.

"For being an ass! Let them in, this is my house too!" Mina shouted out from across the house. Dave sighed and let them in; he walked back into the TV room where they were watching The Birdcage.

"Hey." Raye told her as she cautiously walked in with Darien.

"Don't be afraid, come in!" she told him. Dave dove onto the sofa and grabbed a pillow. He lay there watching the movie.

"Let's go upstairs I'll show you what I'm going to turn you guys into for the party." Mina led them up the grand staircase; they followed her down the hall where black and white pictures of family hung. They then went up a few stairs and down another hallway.

"What if there's a fire? Do you have to run all this way to get out of your house?" Darien asked her, her house was gigantic.

"No, I'll probably climb out the window and run out from there." Mina told him, she opened her bedroom door. Raye went in and sat on a sofa. Darien had never seen her room before; it was bigger than his actual apartment. Mina went into her bathroom and came out with a small trunk. "Let's sit over here, the light's better." She told him. They walked over to another part of her room, there was a large makeup table, and she brought over two more chairs. "Okay, Raye, here's what we're going to do to you." She told her. "We're going to give you cheekbones, with a pinkish and light redish going on your cheekbones that will allow us to accent your eyes more. So for your eyes, I was thinking we could do a dark red on them. Starting with black near your lashes with eyeliner we'll move up to a dark red which will go lighter and lighter as you reach your eyebrows, so it'll end up being a very light shimmery brown at the top. But of course we'll have to add fake lashes on because first it's Halloween and second it'll go better with the costume. Tonight, I want you when you get home to paint your nails red, and put two coats of clear nail hardener on it so it'll stay until that night." Mina told her, she then opened up the small trunk and there were layers and layers of organized makeup, she took off trays of lipsticks, eyeliners, cover ups, eye shadows and other make up products that Raye had never seen.

"Where did you get all this from?" Raye asked her.

"Oh, I've been collecting them for a while, this is for a dramatic look, you know, for costumes, and so on. But I use this every once in a while." Mina explained to her, and then she opened up a small drawer that was underneath the table which showed off all sorts of expensive make ups. "This is what I use daily." Mina told her. "Darien get over here!" she told him. Raye and Darien switched seats. "Okay now for you, we're going to give you a bit of a fake tan for this…because you need to have some color." Mina told him shyly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he defended himself.

"Well pirates are out in the sun all day, so they have a nice tan, you on the other hand are not out in the sun all day, so thus do not have a nice tan." She told him, Darien sighed as she continued. "Okay well we're going to make your eyes kind of smoky looking for this, because your eyes are way too light, by adding some charcoal line on the top and bottom inside and out, you'll have a really good look for you and some gloss on your lips, cause the guys in this movie have like these full lips that you can just like kiss all night." Mina grinned.

"How would you know if they had kissable lips, MINA?" Raye teased her.

"SHUT UP!" Mina yelled out at her. Mina continued to tell them how she would transform them into the actual people they were going to resemble that night, When the phone rang, Mina picked it up to answer. "Alo?"

"I just bought a three thousand dollar necklace for myself and I do not feel guilty at all." Serena told her.

"Very good." Mina told her as she made her way back to Raye and Darien.

"Guess who I saw driving today?" Serena teased her.

"Your ex-boyfriend." Mina randomly guessed.

"YES!"

"WHAT?" Mina shouted out and looked at Darien.

"Yeah, it was so funny, Lena and I were driving in Pápá's new SUV, and he was sitting right next to Lena, so Lena had a little fun with him." Serena giggled on the phone. Mina looked at Darien shocked.

"What did I do?" he looked at her.

"Is someone at your house?" Serena asked her.

"I'll call you back." Mina hung up and threw the phone on her bed not moving her head or eyes off of Darien.

"Did you see a silver SUV earlier?" Mina asked him.

"Yeah." He responded.

"How did you know that?" Raye asked her. Mina panicked.

"My cousin Sara called me." Her thoughts were on what things Lena and Serena could do when paired up together. "She said it got in an accident."

"Oh I hope no one was hurt." Raye said.

"Don't worry…I'm sure they weren't." Mina said with regret.

The next day Serena and Lena went in for their costume fittings. They pulled up in a black convertible 2004 Benz. The two girls walked in hoping that it would be ready.

"Have I got a surprise for you!" James told them, he led them to the back fitting rooms. There on two hangers were their costumes, ready to wear. "Try them on; we'll do the finishing touches." He told them. The girls first rushed out to the car to get the shoes they were going to wear with the outfits. Serena wore a pair of shimmery light blue stilettos which wrapped around her ankles. Lena wore her new 70s red platforms which went all the way up to her knees, they had a British Flag on the back heels. They slipped into their costumes and came out at the same time to show each other. Once they saw each other they began to squeal.

"Okay ladies, let's just get those finishing touches on them and you'll be all set to go." Monica told them she finished off the end of the dresses and they were ready. Serena's wings were officially on the back now. They were a sheer gothic pair of glittery wings.

"Feel like you can fly yet Tinker Bell?" James asked her.

"I think she'll need some of your fairy dust." Monica snickered at her brother.

"There's only one kind baby." He told her. "You know, if you weren't my sister, I'd get very upset at all your gay jokes."

"Really now?" Monica stood up and looked at him.

"Yeah, considering you look like a drag queen." He snickered at her.

"See he has good comebacks to all my little jokes at him." Monica told them.

"So that's how you get along." Lena told them.

"Okay then honey you're all set." James told them, they shimmied out of their costumes and went to pay for them.

"Didn't you want your other outfit made?" Lena asked her.

"No, I'm going to buy a cute little black dress for it; after all, you can never have too many little black dresses." Serena told her. They paid for their costumes and went out.

Serena stopped at Barney's New York to find a little black dress for herself. She found a black little Armani tube top dress and a criss cross dark purple with black lace dress. She tried both on.

"The black strapless one is more Posh." Lena told her as Serena showed off.

"I guess so, plus I have more use for it." Serena grinned. She bought the dress and they were off to the shoe department to look for the perfect little stiletto heels.

"Check these out." Lena showed her a pair of sexy little ankle strapped black stiletto lined with satin.

"Very sexy…" Serena studied them. She knew a few places where she could wear this. Serena turned the shoe over to see the price; it was over one thousand dollars. Serena grinned and asked for her size. Once the salesgirl brought it Serena tried it on. "You know…I've been meaning to buy a pair of these." Serena told her friend.

"Really now?" Lena asked her.

"I just didn't have the right motivation, but now that I see it on me, I really do like them." Serena told her, she took them off and put them back in the box. "I'll take them." She told the sales girl. They walked up to pay for them. Serena took out her exclusive black credit card and handed it to the salesgirl. Once Serena had signed her name, the shoes here officially hers.

"Congratulations." Lena told her.

"Merci." Serena replied.

It was the night of the party, and Darien and Raye were back at Mina's house, they were getting dressed and Mina was doing their makeup. Raye was sitting on a chair, she looked nervous as Mina mixed together the foundations.

"I'm not as good as some people I know, but, trust me, you'll look great." Mina told her as she began to put on a base foundation on her, making her look a little fake. Mina lined her eyes with black eyeliner, and then began to use a dark shimmery red for the top of her eyelid, which began to blend to the top towards her eyebrows as a shimmery pink. "Okay, pucker up." Mina instructed her. Raye did as she was told and had her lips painted blood red. Mina finished off by adding a shimmer blush around her cheeks and a little near her eyes. "There you go, have fun." Mina told her.

"Are you sure I look like a pirate?" Darien called out from her bathroom.

"Yes, now get out here or else you're going to be late." Mina sighed. Darien emerged from her bathroom. He looked more like a combination of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom from the movie.

"Good Job." Raye gasped at Mina.

"You know it." Mina told her.

They walked out of Mina's room and down the enormous flight of stairs.

"Are you sure I won't fall down in these shoes?" Raye asked her.

"First of all, their not just any shoes, they're my sassy red stiletto heels." Mina corrected her. They walked past the TV room where Dave came out. He looked bored and tired.

"Mina, let's do something tonight." He mumbled to her.

"Like what?" she asked him as she walked Raye and Darien to the door.

"Let's go see Josh." He told her.

"He's going to the Charity Event." Mina told him as she handed Raye and Darien their coats.

"Well fuck that, let's just go to Lena's, she's not going." He told her.

"Fine, I'll go get ready in a few minutes." She told him, she turned back to Raye and Darien. "Try to have fun, and don't ruin your costumes you'll need them for tomorrow night." Mina told them.

"Thanks so much for what you did tonight!" Raye hugged her.

"We owe you big." Darien told her. They walked out the door, right before Raye could leave though, Mina pulled her by the sleeve.

"Anything happens to my shoes, you're gonna be in deep shit." Mina warned her. Raye giggled a nervous laugh at her and walked out. They got in the car and drove off.

"What did Mina tell you?" Darien asked her.

"That if I ruin her shoes she'd kill me." Raye told him simply. They zoomed off towards the party.

Serena was upstairs in her room, she was in her lacy pearl colored boy short underwear and her shoes, and she pulled her silk robe on her and sat down at her make up table. She began to pull her hair up. She twisted her curls up into a very high pony tail and sprayed the back of her hair with her hairspray. Then she took the curly pony tail and divided it in two and wrapped them around each other, she clipped it up tightly with a real diamond hair clip. She let curls fall around the sides of her face and in the back out of the clip. Then she began to work on her makeup. Serena took out her Bare Essentials id face powder and began to put it all over her face as usual, even though she didn't need to cover up anything with her face. She then lined the insides of her eyes with her black eyeliner, then she put a light silver base cream on her eyes so that her make up could last all night, even though it was the best money could buy, Serena didn't trust it. She put on a deep shimmery blue on her eyes and over that she added a hint of green to the sides to show off different colors. Then she put a silver shimmer on the top near her eyebrows. Then, she brushed out her lashes with a clean mascara brush. Serena then put on a hint of blush on her cheeks; Serena took out her new MAC lipstick and carefully put it on her lips blending it with her new lip liner to give it a boost. Serena took her silk robe off and put her costume on. She looked okay, but something was missing. She opened up a drawer in her makeup table and found exactly what she was looking for. She took out the glitter and put it on the top of her eyes under her eyebrow. Her hand slipped and accidentally rubbed it on her cheekbone. Serena looked at her face and got an idea. She took out more glitter and put it all around her eyes in a messy way, she put on top of her eyebrows around her eyelids and under her eyes near her cheekbones. Then she took out her new shimmer she bought yesterday from Sephora, she rubbed it all over her chest, arms, legs and back. Then she finally put her jewelry on making her dazzle, she looked at herself and laughed.

"LENA!" she called out from her room.

"WHAT?" Lena shouted back.

"COME HERE!" Serena shouted out. Lena came up stairs to Serena's room. She opened the door.

"Yes?" Lena asked when she saw no one was in the room. Serena came out of the bathroom, Lena laughed. "Look it's your dream come true!"

"If I dressed up like this when I was like 12, I would never get out of the costume." Serena laughed. Lena took down Serena's shawl from the top of her dresser. Serena took it and wrapped it around her.

"The only thing here is that your eyes…" Lena started.

"What about my eyes?" Serena questioned her.

"You made like a mask with your glitter." Lena told her.

"You're right," Serena told her as she studied herself in the mirror. "It is like a mask." Serena grinned at herself. "I look like an evil Tinker Bell." She smiled.

"The best kind." Lena grinned back. The two girls walked downstairs as Mina and Dave walked in.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Dave asked her.

"The Charity Event." Serena simply replied. Mina's jaw dropped to the floor.

"YOU'RE GOING TO THAT?" she screamed out.

"Yeah, does it bother you?" Serena stood up to Mina, "You wanna start something punk?" Serena made a hard core face as she push Mina back with her chest.

"YES! RAYE AND DARIEN ARE GOING TO THAT!" Mina screamed out at her. Serena stopped her hard core street act and turned to look at Lena.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Serena laughed at her.

"DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Lena screamed as she ran upstairs. Serena laughed. Tonight was going to be fun; although she was only kidding she knew that she and Lena could do some serious damage together at the Charity Event. Evan then came in the house; he looked at Serena and grinned.

"Hey there sexy." He told her as he spun her around.

"You like it?" she asked him.

"You're just too hot tonight." He told her. "We have to get going, LENA!" he called out, "ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!?"

"GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES!" Lena screamed to them. Soon Lena came sliding down the banister; she was wearing stockings with a garter belt, and a glitter body corset which emphasized her breasts. Her hair was pulled up into a bun letting a few strands of her curls down, she wore a small top hat that was pinned to the side. Her eyes were lined inside and out with black eyeliner, she wore dark red and black eye shadow with glitter around her eyes, she had a diamond necklace on and a rose in her mouth.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Evan asked her.

"I'm Satine." Lena replied, "From Moulin Rouge."

"I want to be Satine from Moulin Rouge." Serena looked at Lena's costume, why didn't she think of being a Moulin Rouge girl. She looked dumbfounded. "Why…why…why didn't I think of that?" she looked a little devastated. Evan laughed at her. Lena walked over and put her arms around her.

"You can be the green fairy!" Lena told her.

"The…Green…Fairy…" Serena began to program this all in her head. She laughed at herself a little. "OH RIGHT THE GREEN FAIRY!"

"Yeah, I'll be Nicole Kidman, and you'll be Kylie Minogue, you like her better anyway." Lena told her.

"Alright then! I am no longer Tinker Bell! I am the Green Fairy!" Serena claimed.

"But you got some blue in you." Josh came out drinking a beer, he was wearing a tuxedo.

"You are you going as?" Serena asked him and gave him a look to go with it.

"James Bond." He replied simply.

"The opposite sex has a very vivid imagination…" Serena sarcastically told Lena. "Fix my hair in the car?" she asked. Lena nodded in reply; they all went into the limo, to see what would await them for the night.

"Well that blows our plans." Mina told her brother.

"Yeah, now they're all going." Dave told her, they stood there thinking about what just happened to them.

"Wanna go watch the Godfather?" Mina asked him.

"You know it."

Raye and Darien cautiously walked into the ballroom, it was semi-dark, but yet lit up in a romantic way. A butler came up to them and served the champagne. Raye took one and sipped it quietly. She was in a very high class place, and was afraid to do anything. A man and a woman came up to them.

"Darien, nice to see you." A middle aged man said to him, he had a woman next to him who seemed a year or two younger than him. "This is my wife, Katrina."

"Good evening." She told him, "My, who is this fine young lady?" she asked.

"I'm Raye; it's a pleasure to meet you." Raye told Katrina.

"Well just look at you, all dressed up like that." She told her, Katrina herself was wearing a 17th century ballroom dress. "I always try to get Robert to dress up into something fun, he never agrees." She told her.

"Well we used to when we were much younger, around you age." He explained. People began coming in more and more, they said their goodbye's to Robert and Katrina and went around to mingle some more.

"I'm going to get a drink, and some more of these little shrimps they have, I'll meet up with you later." Raye told him, her eyes were filled with Champagne and shrimp. Darien went outside to get some fresh air, he didn't know how much wine and champagne he had tonight, but he knew it was enough. As he stepped outside he noticed that it was lit up mysteriously with twinkle Christmas lights. He saw a hint of glitter and turned around to see what had passed him. No one was outside, till he saw a set of fairy wings. He became intrigued and followed them. Till finally in a blur of twinkle Christmas lights he saw what his mind told him he saw, a fairy. She was alone and she turned around was startled at the site of him. The alcohol he had earlier had began to give him a buzz. He went after her as she teased him and walked away. Darien became determined to find her.

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby

The girl went up a staircase made out of cement. There were twinkle Christmas lights all around, but not enough light to see who she was.

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby

Darien was aroused by her, it had now become a game of mouse and cat, she laughed as she led him through a beautifully twinkle lit garden.

Such a sexy, sexy, pretty little thing  
Fierce nipple pierce  
You got me sprung with your tongue ring  
And I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side  
There's nothing that I won't try  
Butterflies in her eyes and the looks to kill  
Time is passing

Darien finally caught up to her; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself. She smelled like sweet liquor and perfume. She lowered her eyes and then looked up at him; her eyes mesmerized him as he looked deeply into them.

"Who are you?" he whispered, the alcohol on his breath hit her in the face as she inhaled it deeply, loving every moment of it. She was dazed and confused and licked her lips.

"I'm the green fairy." She whispered to him seductively.

And I'm asking, could this be real  
'Cause I can't sleep, I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal

Darien lowered his face onto his mysterious green fairy; his lips met her sweet sultry lips. He could taste alcohol on her lips which intrigued him more. Her arms opened up with grace as he kissed her, feeling the drunkenness emotion between them.

I can feel too much is never enough  
You're always there to lift me up  
When these times get rough  
I was lost, now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want  
So yo, I'm putting it down

They gasped for breathe, and the sexy fairy lead him somewhere.

"Follow me…" she whispered. They snuck out around the rose bushes and into the kitchen were Darien began to kiss her neck in his drunken state. She kissed him back until she pushed him away for a second.

"No." he told her and came towards her, she put her finger to his lip to silence him.

"Let's fly away." She whispered to him. She grabbed a bottle of expensive red wine from the kitchen and they snuck up stairs into a dressing room. They laughed and quickly closed the door. Darien locked it as his fairy opened up the bottle of red wine. She took a long drink from the bottle and passed it to him where he also took a long drink down. There was a large dark red Victorian sofa in the corner. She kissed him up against the wall, as she took his shirt off. They made their way to the sofa. She lay on top of him as they continued their make out session. Darien held the bottle up to her lips as she took a long hard drink from it, he did the same after her.

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby

She lay on top of him, catching her breath, his pants were still on, but she couldn't undo them, she laid her head on top of his bare chest, he was half asleep do to all the alcohol he had consumed. The fairy closed her shimmering eyes slowly and opened them, she opened them again, and closed them, and was too tired and drunk to open them again.

Come my lady  
You're my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy

Darien opened his eyes twenty minutes; she was half asleep on him. Darien, still half drunk, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweet lips which now tasted like red wine. She opened her eyes half way open and began to kiss him back, making her way down to his neck.

Come my lady  
You're my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy

Serena woke up two hours later in the dark; she closed her eyes and rubbed her hands on the person she was on top of. Then she realized that she was on top of someone. She lifted her head up quickly and looked at who it was. Her mysterious pirate man, she panicked. She lifted herself off of him and put her hand to her head. She knew that cigarette Josh offered her earlier wasn't a cigarette; she was just too drunk to realize it then. Now that she was sobered up a bit, she tried to collect her thoughts. She tried to remember how she got up here but she couldn't. All she remembered was swiping a bottle of wine from the kitchen, which was now empty and lying on the floor. The man on the sofa moaned, that was her cue to get the hell out of there. She got up and ran and quietly and quickly as she could out of there. Right when she opened the door, the pirate woke up. He got up, rubbed his smudged eyes. He looked at the door where his little fairy was. She gasped and ran out the door slamming it hard on her way out.

Darien got up and ran after the fairy, even though he sobered up a little, he knew that he had to catch up with her, she had gotten to him in a way that Raye never could. He opened the door and saw her glittering wings go down another hallway. He chased after her; she turned around and saw him coming.

_OH CRAP! SHIT AND SHIT AND MORE SHIIIT!!_ She began to cry in her mind, she knew that she was in deep shit. She had cheated somehow on her boyfriend, she didn't know how, and now she was trying to get away from the man she cheated with, even though she wanted him so badly, she didn't know who it was, and she didn't care. Her body wanted him, but her mind told her to loose him.

Darien followed her outside beyond the twinkle lights; it was almost two in the morning. He followed her into a botanical garden, and the last thing he saw was the glitter that followed behind her. He looked around, she was no where, maybe she had been apart of his imagination? He walked back into the party, he looked down and saw that his shirt was half off; he pulled the rest on and buttoned up what was left of his buttons. Raye came up to him.

"The party's ending, where have you been the entire time?" she asked him.

"I had a meeting with a colleague." He mumbled, they walked out to the car. Once they were in Darien took the freeway to Raye's house.

"I thought I was staying at your place tonight?" she looked confused.

"I feel kind of sick," he told her, "I think I ate some bad shrimp there." Raye looked at him and saw that he looked angry at himself, she decided to take the clue and not argue with him. The rest of the car ride home was silent. After he dropped her off, he went home and collapsed into bed.

I don't deserve you  
Unless it's some kind of hidden message  
To show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
To tell truth, I really never knew 'til I met you

Darien was back in the botanical garden at the party, he looked around but no one was there, till a little white light shined in his face. He looked hard at it.

"Make a wish." She whispered at him, she fluttered away. Darien ran after her, he ran so hard that he fell on the floor. He sighed and began to push himself up when he saw someone's heel hit the shiny tile floor in front of his face. A small, sexy little stiletto heel, he looked up to see his fairy life size. He got up and got a good look at her, her wings were opening and closing, with every movement they took glitter fell from them.

I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it  
My lifestyle's wild  
I was living like a wild child

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's go." She took his hand and led him to an old rusty door, she opened it up and led him up a flight of old stairs, when they reached the top he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. She put her fingertips to his lips and licked her lips seductively; she opened up a door which was next to him. When she opened it up, there were lights strung up everywhere, it was like Mardi gras, only better. There was loud music and drinks everywhere. He grabbed a tequila drink and gulped it down quickly, there were people making out on cars, the streets became even more crowded. He lost his fairy; he was laughing and dancing around. People were jumping from buildings into the crowds, some didn't land, they began to fly up into the midnight starlit sky.

Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files  
And yo. what' s happening now?  
I see the sun breaking shining through dark clouds  
and a vision of you standing out in a crowd.

He spotted the fairy out, she was calling to him, guiding him. When Darien finally reached her, he put his hand on her upper thigh and she wrapped her arms around him.

Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar. baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy  
Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar. baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy.

"You're so amazing…it's hard to believe you're real." Darien told her. She looked into his eyes then leaned over to whisper something into his ear.

"It's not…" she whispered.

Darien jumped up out of bed; he collected his thoughts, then felt something deep in his throat. He jumped up and headed for the bathroom. He vomited into the toilet and then washed his face and mouth in the sink. This was going to be one long hang over. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, he noticed something. On the left side of his neck there were lip marks and glitter all over it. He was lucky Raye didn't notice, it was probably too dark for her to see it anyway. At least, that was what he hoped.

Serena paced back and forth in her room. She was nervous and Lena was taking way too long to get to her house. She heard her bedroom door open.

"Serena?" Lena called out.

"I'm in the bed area!" Serena replied. Lena came in to find Serena sitting in her underwear and a tank top smoking.

"This doesn't look good." Lena told her.

"It's not." Serena stubbed out her cigarette and lit another one up.

"Okay, remember how last night, Evan had to go because of something for his father's business and he's apart of it somehow?" Serena told her.

"Yeah…" Lena asked her, she sat on the bed and looked in the ashtray, there seemed to be a pack of cigarettes in there.

"Okay, well I was really upset that he had to go because I was left dateless, so then I decided 'fuck it, I'm getting drunk.'" Serena explained.

"Okay…" Lena looked at her.

"Yeah…and so while I was getting drunk, I went out to find Josh, who in fact was smoking a cigarette." Serena explained.

"And so you smoked a cigarette?" Lena asked her.

"Okay…here's the twist, it wasn't exactly a cigarette." Serena took a drag of her own cigarette.

"Please, tell me it wasn't…" Lena began.

"Yes, Joshy was getting high, and since I was drunk, I thought it was a cigarette and so I smoked it." Serena explained.

"That was stupid." Lena told her.

"Not as stupid as what I did next." Serena took a long drag off the cigarette. "So I was outside, being high, drunk, and upset, when this guy who looks like Johnny Depp's stunt double from Pirates of the Caribbean walks up behind me."

"Was he cute?" Lena asked.

"Well from being, high, drunk, and upset, at that time, yeah he looked cute. So then the next thing I know, I wake up like two or three hours later, a bottle of wine in my hands, and I'm on top of him." Serena fell on her bed feeling horrible.

"You slept with him! What the fuck?" Lena yelled out at her.

"NO! I didn't sleep with him, I mean my underwear was still on and everything, but his shirt was off, and I left lipstick all over his neck, but I didn't sleep with him." Serena corrected her.

"What are you going to tell Evan?" Lena asked her. Serena sat up and looked Lena in the eye.

"NOTHING, and neither will you, you wont' tell him anything and I won't tell him anything, this does not leave the room, you understand?" Serena told her. Lena agreed they pinky swore on it like they did when they were kids. "By the way, did you see Raye or Darien there?"

"I think I saw Raye, but no Darien, I'm not even sure if that was Raye." Lena told her. Serena stubbed out her cigarette and lit up another one.

"Let's just hope that in the end, no one will remember last night." Serena told her.

"And hope that they remember tonight instead." Lena told her.

"You know it baby…"

DONE!! WOOT WOOT! OKAY YOU GUYS, I HAVE SOME SERIOUS ISSUES WITH EITHER , OR MY NEW COMPUTER. FOR SOME REASON, IT DOES NOT SHOW THE END OF MY LAST CHAPTER: EMERGENCY ROOM. WHY NOT? I DON'T KNOW, MOON SAYS IT SHOWS ON HER COMPUTER, BUT IT WON'T SHOW ON MINE, AND MINE IS BRAND NEW. WTF IS WRONG WITH IT? I DON'T KNOW. ANYWAY; PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! OH AND DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE IT'S IN OCTOBER! THANKS!


	16. Halloween Part Two:Spicy

HEY EVERYONE!! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I got a flame from someone, okay, whatever, fuck me, who cares, anyway. OKAY I HAVE A REALLY GOOD REASON (not excuse) WHY THIS IS SOO LATE! Okay well, I had so much work to do, because if my grades are better than usual I might be able to go back to the Middle East this summer and see all my cousins!! Yay! Okay so then I was at home sick for a while, caught a cold, and I was ready to write, I was sitting at my desk and everything, and so I click on my story, all ready to write, AND THEN it says that my Microsoft word was only a 60 fucking day fucking trial! Can you believe it? This is a new computer and you'd expect the damn thing to come with Microsoft word, so I called and bitched out the HP pavilion people, and they said "oh you have to use this ghetto ass version of Microsoft word, called Microsoft Works Word Processor." well they didn't really say it like that, that's my basic translation of it. ANYWAY okay so here is chapter sixteen! Hope you like it! BTW, THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO COME OUT LIKE TWO MONTHS AGO! AND CHECK IT, IT'S AFTER HALLOWEEN! SORRY GUYS!!

Disclaimer: you know the drill, don't own it. And I don't own, meet me in the red room either! It's from Moulin Rouge! Oh and I don't own spice up your life either.

Chapter Sixteen: Halloween Part Two…Spicy…

Serena sat at her desk and looked at her application; she had filled out everything. Name, address, social security number, parents signatures, parents' names…only one thing left. Serena scanned the entire application once more, and she looked at the bottom, an X, meaning "sign here." She took a deep breath and signed it at the bottom.

"SERENA! LENA'S HERE!" Josh hollered from downstairs. She heard a knock on her door after that.

"Yeah?" Serena called out. Lena opened the door and walked into Serena's office area of her room.

"You're applying?" Lena looked at the form.

"Aren't you?" Serena asked her without turning around. Lena walked over and held out the huge envelope sealed and ready to go. Serena grinned; she stuffed all the papers into the envelope and sealed it. Maestro then walked in.

"You guys in here?" he called out. Serena grabbed Lena's envelope and shoved it in her drawer, slamming it shut.

"What's up?" she spun around in her chair to face him.

"Hey, you guys have to be on time tonight, if we're late, you can't make that huge entrance you wanted to do." he told them.

"Don't worry about us, what are you going as?" Lena asked him.

"You'll see…" He grinned.

"Come on and tell us." Serena told us.

"You'll love it when you see it." he grinned again.

"Come on! Tell us please!!" the girls pleaded.

"I know exactly what you'll think when you see it, you'll think 'why didn't I think of that?'" he laughed. Serena threw her water bottle at him, which he dodged and walked out of the room. Serena took out the packages and handed Lena's to her.

"Come on, let's go mail these." She told Lena.

Darien rang Mina's doorbell, Dave answered as usual, and then began to shut the door in Darien's face.

"DAVE!" Mina hollered out.

"WHAT?!"

"LET THEM IN!" Mina yelled at him.

"NO ONE'S HERE!" Dave yelled at her.

"DAVE!" Mina screamed at him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled back at his sister. He swung the door open angrily as it slammed into the wall. Amy was surprised that there weren't any dents in the wall so far, and if there were, they did a really good job of covering it up so that their parents didn't find out.

Mina came downstairs in a white silk robe and white silk stiletto heels. Her blonde hair was curled up and pinned so it looked very short.

"Don't you look gorgeous tonight." Amy told her.

"Thank you honey. But I'm not finished yet, I'm not done with my make up." Mina told her as she clutched onto the sides of her robe.

"Who are you going as?" Lita asked her.

"You'll see." Mina winked at her and led them upstairs. Dave was already upstairs.

"Hey Ames." he told Amy. She waved at him and said hi. "You going out tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah with Mina and everyone else, to that club." she told him.

"Wait, you guys are going there?" Dave stood in front of Mina's door to her room.

"Yes." Mina raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know whose gonna be there…right?" he began to laugh at her. Mina rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, and if you say anything, I'll-" she was cut off by him. Dave stood up really close to her and looked down at his sister.

"You'll what?" he laughed at her mockingly.

"Se lei rovina questo per me, non prenderò i biglietti a che la concorda vuole andare a, dunque tira indietro…" Mina warned him (Translation from Italian to English: If you ruin this for me, I won't get the tickets to that concert you wanted to go to, so back off…) Dave tried to contain his laughter and walked away.

"HAVE FUN!" he teased.

"DAVE!"

"I'M GONE!" He told her and laughed as he walked downstairs.

"What was that all about?!" Lita laughed as she plopped on Mina's bed when they got inside her room.

"Something went down…" Amy laughed.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Mina shouted out laughing.

"What?" Raye asked her.

"Every time Mina yells or says something harshly in Italian, that means something is happening in her house. Usually she's angry at Dave, or something didn't go her way." Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I've often heard Mina swear randomly in Italian." Darien told her.

"Yeah…one of my friends, she doesn't care if she's speaking, Italian, or French, or as little Russian as she knows, she'll just yell it all out." Mina sat down at her station and began to work on her face. She put on a basic concealer first under her eyes and then spread it lightly around the rest of her face and a little on her neck. Then she lined the inside of her eyes with black eyeliner, then adding a shimmery pink on her lids, then she added shimmer around the top of her eye and around. Mina then put on liquid eyeliner which soared out to the sides. Finishing off by putting powder on her face for a 'fresh' look, she added a hint of blush then shimmer and a little glitter around her eyes. Then painting her lips a natural glossy pink. She turned around to face everyone.

"How do I look?" she puckered up at Lita. Lita laughed at her.

"I think I know who you are now." Amy told her.

"SHH! Don't ruin it for everyone else!" Mina held her index finger to her lips to shush her friend. "Okay everyone, whose going as what, I need to know so I can fix you all up, Raye, Darien I know you guys. What are you two going as?" Mina sounded very professional. She cleared her make up table up and brought out her artist kit as she called it. "Amy you're up first. What do you want to be?" she asked her. Amy sat down on a stool next to Mina.

"Well, I'm going as an angel…" Amy began to tell her, Mina cut her off.

"Not what you're going as. What do you want to _be_ tonight?" Mina asked her. Amy laughed at her and sighed.

"Mystifying…" Amy joked.

"And so you shall." Mina told her, she picked up her remote control and played Russian Techno.

"Mina do you even understand Russian?" Raye raised and eyebrow at her.

"Some of it, I can get the basics of the song, but I can't give a full translation." Mina explained as she gave Amy lotion to put on her face. Mina first put basic concealer under her eyes and then added basic foundation to her forehead and nose spreading it thinly across the rest of her face. She then lined the inside of her eyes with black eyeliner, then took out powdered shimmer and three different brushes, she dipped the first one in the shimmer and spread it around in the cap of the eyeliner, she then put it to the top of Amy's eyelids near her eyebrows, spreading it out to the sides, then she made it go into a darker silver as it reached her lashes. She then put eyeliner on the top of her lid and then took another brush and dipped that into black glitter eyeliner. She went over the eyeliner on the top lids of Amy's eyes. Then put mascara on her lashes to give them a lift. Afterwards, Mina put on powder to give it a 'fresh' look as well, then she took out a sliver eyeliner and a pink blush. She put the silver eyeliner around the rest of her eyes and spread them to her cheeks and blended it with pink blush, she finished off by putting diamond gems on the side of her eyes. "Okay, almost done here." Mina told her, as she blended two colours of lipstick and put them on Amy's lips. "Okay done! What do you think?" Mina told her, Amy took a good look in the mirror. She laughed with delight and hugged Mina.

"LEMME SEE!" Lita rushed in. She was dumbfounded at the sight of Amy. "You don't look like yourself." Lita laughed, "You look so great!"

"That's the whole point Lita, you're not suppose to be yourself tonight, be someone else." Mina grinned at her. "Okay Amy, let's fix your hair. Mina took out a miniature blow-dryer and straightened her hair. Then she took out black clips with diamonds all over them, she pinned Amy's hair back in several places, then she took out hair spray and gel and gelled and sprayed the end of it to stick out at the end.

"That was easy." Mina told her.

"Trust me, I could never do that." Amy told her. She walked into Mina's dressing room where Raye and Darien were talking.

"SEND IN LITA!" Mina called out to Amy. Raye's eyes almost popped out of the socket when she saw how Amy looked.

"You don't look like yourself!" Darien told her in shock.

"That's the point, you're not suppose to be yourself tonight…well that's what Mina says, Lita you go in next." Amy told her.

Serena looked at the rain, her Italian techno music was blasting in the back round. She sighed and took another puff from her cigarette. She was hoping that the package she sent got in, she picked up her phone and dialed Mina's number.

"Alo?" Mina answered.

"What's up blood?" Serena told her in a thuggish accent.

"Fixing up my girls to go to a party tonight. Oh and one guy." Mina told her as she walked from one side of the room to another looking for the strongest hair spray she owned.

"The same one I'm going to?" Serena asked her.

"You know it." Mina replied.

"Mina…"

"Yes?" Mina replied back to her.

"If you and your little friends, ruin my fucking night, I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of you." Serena told her. Mina laughed.

"Fair enough." Mina told her.

"So what are you doing now?" Serena asked her.

"Fixing Lita's hair." Mina told her.

"Wow, you really feel like doing that? You have to do everything for them, what are they giving you in return?" Serena asked her.

"Love." Mina grinned.

"Shut up…" Serena giggled. "What's Dave up to tonight?"

"Probably going to some party, or he's coming with us to see what happens when you guys clash." Mina told her.

"Yeah, if I wasn't me, I'd go and watch that too." Serena told her as she flicked an ash off her cigarette.

"Mina, who are you talking to?" Lita asked her.

"My cousin." Mina replied. "Oh by the way, you need to lend me your shoes." Mina told her.

"Me?" Lita asked.

"No not you, my cousin." Mina told her as she continued to fix her hair.

"What? What happened to the seven hundred dollar Marilyn Monroe shoes you bought? You bought them so that you could "feel" like her." Serena asked her in shock.

"Yeah, but they're the wrong colour…" Mina lied.

"Mina, we spent four fucking hours in that store debating which ones looked better, and you still don't like them?!" Serena yelled at her.

"Okay! I like yours better!" Mina nagged. "Please!"

"How on earth are my small shoes going to fit on your feet?" Serena asked her as she took another puff of her cigarette.

"NO! Listen! They're magical shoes! They fit anyone! Remember when I tried them on?" Mina began to get excited and almost burned Lita's hair with the curling iron.

"YOU TRIED ON MY SHOES?!" Serena shouted out to her so loud that even Lita could hear.

"You cousin doesn't sound too happy with you." Lita laughed.

"WELL THEY WERE JUST SITTING THERE! YOU SPENT OVER EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS ON THEM! YOU HAVE TO LET ME BORROW THEM! PLEASE!" Mina begged her desperately.

"Why am I doing this for you again?" Serena asked her, she was taking the last puffs of her cigarette now.

"Because we're family, and you love me." Mina told her in a little girl voice.

"Almost family…that doesn't count…" Serena told her.

"You know it does." Mina snickered.

"Fuck you Mina…" Serena grinned.

"So you'll lend them to me?"

"YES! I'll lend them to you!" Serena sighed loudly.

"OHH I LOVE YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" Mina screamed into the phone.

"I'll be right over."

"You're the best!" Mina told her.

"Oh and under one condition." Serena told her.

"Anything…" Mina replied.

"I'll tell you when I get there, I have to think of the rules." Serena stubbed out her cigarette and hung up.

"The shit I go through just for a pair of shoes…" Mina hung up and threw the phone on her bed.

"Yeah, but their not just any shoes…" Raye walked in, her makeup was half done and her costume was on, Darien walked behind her. Mina blushed at them, they heard her beg for a pair of shoes.

"Apparently they're the magical shoes of Mina's cousin." Amy joined in. She was already in her Angel costume.

"SHUT UP!" Mina shouted at them. They laughed at her. "Is this the thanks I get for making you guys up for tonight? Raye sit your ass down and let me finish you up till my cousin gets here." Raye sat down. Lita went to go put on her Genie costume.

Serena pulled up to Mina's house, she parked the car and got out. She was wearing her stiletto boots, and dark jeans with her Armani cami underneath and her new Dolce and Gabbana zip up jacket. She rang the door bell vigorously with a box of shoes in her hands. Dave answered.

"Nice costume." he told her.

"I'm not even dressed yet." Serena told him, she had her makeup on from earlier that day and her hair was straightened down reaching an inch or two under her breasts. Her roots were coming out of her colored hair, you could see it a little, but that was only if you looked hard enough, her hair was growing out almost the same colour as what she had colored it. She knew Mina would be able to see her roots. She walked upstairs to Mina's room and pounded on the door.

"Yeah?" Mina called out.

"Let me in, let me in little pig or I'll huff and puff and I'll blow your house in!" Serena called out.

"NOT BY THE HAIRS ON MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN!" Mina called back out. Amy laughed at her, Mina, who was still in her white silk robe, went to her door and opened it up.

"Ah! The Big Bad Wolf!" Mina yelled out.

"More like The Big Bad Bitch." Serena told her. She didn't go inside Mina's room, although she wanted to so badly to hang out with her friend. "Here are my shoes, if you ruin them in anyway, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Yeah right." Mina rolled her eyes, Dave walked upstairs.

"Dave, wanna be an only child again?" Serena asked him.

"Fuck ya, Mina, kill her shoes." Dave told her.

"YOU GUYS ALL SUCK!" Mina stormed in her room, Dave and Serena laughed at her.

"NO! Mina come back! We're just kidding!" Serena called out to her.

"If you love me! You'll come and get me!" Mina went into a corner of her room and crossed her arms. Darien and the girls were watching in delight.

"You grab her arms, I'll grab her feet!" Dave shouted out to her as he ran into the room. Serena stepped in a little, hoping that no one in there would see her.

"NO!" Mina shrieked as her brother grabbed her by her legs causing her to fall down, he dragged her on the floor for a few seconds. "NO! YOU'RE RUINING MY HAIR!!" Mina screamed at him. Serena was laughing so hard, that she fell to the floor. Dave dropped Mina's feet and walked out the room grinning with pride. Mina stood up and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Like I said, you ruin my shoes I'll kill you." Serena grinned, she stepped in a little more.

"Hi." Lita told her. Serena froze in fear, they didn't seem to recognize her.

"Hey…Mina, I need to tell you the rules." Serena told her.

"What rules?" Mina sat on the floor and began staring at the shoes in delight.

"The rules for tonight, the terms and conditions in which I am allowing you to borrow my shoes." Serena snickered.

"OH! Right!" Mina exclaimed and got up, she looked at Serena's hair. "you're roots are growing out, how come you're not blonde anymore?!" Mina shouted out.

"SHH!" Serena told her and dragged her out of the room. "You really want me to deal with those fucks again?"

"OH! Whoops!" Mina put her hands to her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm becoming a brunette like the rest of my family, I know I was a blonde for like 16 years, but you know how I started to grow darker and darker as I got older." Serena explained.

"Wait, why 16 years? You're almost 19." Mina asked her.

"My uncle was a blonde until he was 18." Serena told her.

"But why did you say 16 years? You're almost 19!" Mina asked her again.

"Because I would highlight! That's not the point!" Serena began to grow impatient.

"Oh, so what did you want to tell me? Because I know this whole thing isn't about hair." Mina told her.

"If you fuck up tonight for me and my girls, I will make Dave an only child again." Serena warned her.

"Even if I keep the shoes clean?" Mina told her.

"Even if you don't wear them…" Serena looked her in the eye.

"Okay, don't worry about it, I have everything under complete control!" Mina told her.

"Good! I'll bump into you tonight, Ciao babe!" Serena kissed her cheek and was off. Mina walked back into her room where everyone was laughing at her.

"And you call yourselves scouts, where the hell were you when my brother decided to go kamikaze on my ass?" Mina gave them the evil eye.

"Well, Darien and I started to get up…" Lita began, "but Amy said that we shouldn't interrupt because we would get hurt." Mina rolled her eyes at this.

"Darien let's finish you up." she rolled her eyes once more and sat down getting out her black eye make up.

"You're cousin and your brother get along really well." Amy told her.

"We're all really close, at times we make fun of him, or Dave and I make fun of her. It's all fun and games." Mina rolled her eyes again and began to apply the black eyeliner to Darien's twitching eye.

Serena arrived at home just in time to see what everyone was wearing. She dropped her purse in the corner of the TV room and found Lena snuggled on the sofa with a blanket, she went over and sat down on the sofa with Lena pulling some of her blanket on herself. She put her head on Lena's shoulder, like when they were kids.

"WANNA SEE MY COSTUME?" Maestro shouted out.

"Sure…why not?" Lena told him, Lana came in and sat down, Jake came out with her. Josh came in the room dressed as Mick Jagger. Serena snickered with Lena. Maestro came in dressed as a cowboy grinning. She sat up and looked at him.

"You look like Walker Texas Ranger…" she snickered evilly with Lena.

"I'm Indiana Jones!" he yelled at them.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway? We're all suppose to go as British pop stars." Lana told him.

"HEY! Mick Jagger is not a pop star! He is a rock star!" Josh argued.

"Same difference. Anyway Maestro, go put on your black pants, and red button down shirt, and wear your fur jacket, and I'll do your make up for you." Lana told him.

"Oh that's right, we have to go get ready." Serena told Lena, "Did you bring your costume?"

"Yeah, it's upstairs in your room, let's go." The three girls went up stairs. Once they were in the room, Lena locked the door, Serena played a song from her stereo system, Meet Me In The Red Room.

I'll meet you in the red room,  
Close the door and dim the lights.  
I will be yours truly  
If indeed the price is right.

They laid their costumes out, Serena going as Posh Spice, Lena going as Ginger Spice and Lana going as Baby Spice. Lena went to down the hall to a shower and rinsed off, not washing her hair. Lana went to another bathroom to rinse off, Serena in her own bathroom. They came out and put on their robes. They sat down at Serena's makeup table. Serena turned on the vanity lights and the girls began to pamper themselves, doing their makeup and each others. Lana put on a shimmery glitter all over her eyes that were lined with eyeliner, and blush that matched a shimmery pink lipstick she was wearing.

"Isn't Baby Spice a blonde?" Lena asked her sister.

"Tonight she's a brunette. Shut up and do my hair." Lana instructed. Serena laughed at her. She finished her concealer and lined her eyes as well, she put on several shades of eyes shadow, black, plum, red, and silver she made her lips a glossy natural colour, as Mina calls it "kissable." Lena used lost of red on her eyes as well as black, with a hint of silver on the top.

So throw your sword, be my king,  
Let your passions rise and sing.  
Just show me the diamonds  
And I'll let you wear my ring.

Serena put on mascara, she never put it on, putting mascara on for her was like putting on fake lashes on any other girl, Serena never needed mascara, her lashes were naturally long, thick and black. But tonight was special. She let her curly hair down and brushed it out. She went over to her Victorian dresser and opened up the drawer. She dug through it for a while.

"Red or black?" Serena asked.

"Lingerie?" Lana asked as she put blush on.

"Yeah, it's for tonight with Evan…what do you think?" She asked them.

"Red." Lena and Lana told her. Serena went into the other room and put on her lingerie. She put on her new black Manolo Blahnik stiletto heels. She put her robe on and came out. Lena and Lana looked at her. She opened up her robe and showed off her red lacy bra and thong to them, she screamed and closed her robe and went back to put her make up on. The girls squealed in delight.

So just lay down beside me,  
Let us consummate.  
I know you're bursting,  
Let me help you deflate.

Lena parted Serena's hair down the middle she pulled it halfway up and brushed out the bottom half, she began to straighten her hair out. She finished the bottom part and then let a little more from the top fall down and she straightened that part too. Soon, all of Serena's dark hair was straightened.

If you want to plug in  
For a high-voltage connection,  
Show me cold hard cash  
And I will turn on my affection.

Lena finished straightening the front out and went to put on her lingerie, Lana then took over and pulled Serena's hair back tightly. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail, and then flipped it up. She bobby pinned it down and used a few small black clips to make her hair look much shorter. Lena then came out. She tied her robe back up.

"Didn't Posh Spice have short hair when she was in the spice girls?" Lena asked her.

"No fucking way am I cutting my hair that short for this." Serena laughed. "Besides at times she had that long pony tail thingy going on, where it was all wild in the back."

"She's right, which is exactly what I'm doing to her hair right now." Lana took out a bottle of strong hair spray, she stood back and sprayed all around her hair. She then sprayed the back of it to make it look wild. Teasing her hair a little bit, she sprayed it one last time.

So don't hesitate,  
I won't kiss and tell.  
No need to worry,  
'Cause I'm a professional.  
The show can start as soon  
As I see money on the table,  
I have an empty space to fill,  
I'm willing if you're able.

Lana then got up to put on her own lingerie and Lena sat down so Serena could fix her hair up.

"Honey, we're gonna have to add some fake colour in here, Ginger was a red head, you have a caramel colour going on, which she did have as well, but you need more red in there." Serena told her. She took out a temporary colour and began to brush it in Lena's hair.

"Where did you get that from?" Lena asked her.

"I wanted to be a red-head for a day." Serena snickered. She began to streak all of Lena's hair, then she pulled it up like her own hair just a little lower and not as wild. She continued to streak her hair.

I'll meet you in the red room,  
Close the door and dim the lights.  
I will be yours truly  
If indeed the price is right.

The girls put the finishing touches on their faces and hair. Lana's hair was finally finished, she straightened the crap out of it then she pulled it into two high pig tails. Lana and Lena took out a jewelry box they brought with them. Lana wore small white gold hoop earrings, with a gold necklace that said "baby" on it, to match her pink painted nails, she put on her usual white gold thumb ring on her right finger and a white gold that her boyfriend had given her a year ago. She put on a pair of big white platform boots, and then went off to find her dress.

Lena put on her huge British flag platform boots and then a black choker around her neck.

"Why are you wearing a chocker? I mean, yeah the spice girls were in the 90s, but still." Serena raised her eyebrow at her.

"I didn't have anything else to wear, anything that would go with this outfit." Lena sighed. Serena snickered.

Serena herself, adjusted her new sexy black stilettos and was looking forward to wearing some "bling" as she liked to call it. She took out her white gold ring and put it on her right middle finger, then she put on her new three thousand dollar diamond necklace that her father let her purchase earlier that week, it was a gift to herself for dealing with all the shit she had been through. Even though she had ones that were more valuable. She put on her diamond stud earrings and was almost ready, Serena walked over to her closet and pulled out her new little black Gucci dress. She slipped her silky robe off of her smooth shoulders. She stepped into the dress and zipped up the back as much as she could, she walked out to Lena and turned around, Lena automatically zipped up the rest of her dress. Serena zipped up Lena's red body corset outfit with a British flag on her ass. Lana came out wearing a pink and white dress which was cut very low and was very short and tight.

"You know, we could walk down the streets of New York City right now, and we'd all be picked up." Lana said as she turned around. Lena zipped up her sister's dress. There was a knock at the door. Serena opened her door to see her friends Angel and Sara. Angel was going as Sporty Spice, she was wearing a halter top which came above her belly button and her hair was pulled up into a very high and painfully looking tight pony tail. Her pants were very low at her hips, lower than usual, they were tight around her hips and butt, then from there they went loose. Her makeup was thick liquid eyeliner and lip gloss with glitter all around her eyes. Sara was dressed up as Scary Spice, she wore a leopard top that was tied at the front, and tight leopard hipster pants. Her hair was left wild and curly.

"You didn't bother to do anything with it huh?" Serena asked her.

"She was a role model for me, she had this wild curly dark brown hair like me. That's why I never brushed my hair when I was younger. " Sara told her. Her eye makeup was golden with thick black liquid eyeliner. Glitter was found all over their eyes. All of their outfits had sexy cleavage, and showed off their bodies. Maestro walked in and saw the five girls.

"Looks like I arrived on time." he licked his lips. He was dressed up as Boy George. He took out his camera. "Okay you guys! Spice time." The girls laughed and posed as the spice girls.

So throw your sword, be my king,  
Let your passions rise and sing.  
Just show me the diamonds  
And I'll let you wear my ring.

They walked downstairs, Everyone was all dressed up and ready to go. Evan, Jake, Josh, and Scott were dressed up as the Rolling Stones.

"I thought Maestro was going as Mick Jagger and Evan was going as David Beckham?" Lana asked them.

"We flipped a coin…I won…" Evan grinned, Serena walked over to him she to her arms around his neck and kissed him. Evan returned the kiss with pleasure.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Maestro shouted out at them. He took his Cybershot camera out. "Everyone pose!" he aimed the camera at them. Serena's arms were around Evan's neck and his were around her waist. Maestro took a picture of them. "YOU GUYS!" he shouted out again. He has their attention. "On the count of three, be British!" he told them, they all posed before the camera. "Say 'Crikey'" he told them.

"That's Australian dumbfuck!" Serena shouted out at him. They all laughed at him.

"Whatever…say 'Knickers!'" he told them.

"KNICKERS!" they all shouted out in British accents.

I'll let you wear my ring

They all climbed into their BMWs and Benz's. Music blasting from them.

Meet me in the red room

Serena, Lena, and Lana in one car, the boys in another. Serena and the girls whistled and squealed the entire time there.

"Let's show them what we're made of!" Lana yelled out over the music.

"Ladies!" Lena called out, "Tonight, is our night!" Serena wrapped her French manicured hands around the steering wheel and sped up.

"DAVE!" Mina called out. She had already slipped into her Marilyn Monroe white dress and Serena's "magical" shoes.

"WHAT?!" he shouted back. Mina came down the stairs Dave was sitting there on the phone with one of his friends.

"Who are you on the phone with?" she asked him. The rest of the girls and Darien followed her down.

"With Alex, hey we might be coming down to that club." he told her.

"Good, I have a favor to ask you." she told him.

"Now what?"

"I need to borrow your Beemer." Mina told him.

"No." he automatically told her.

"Why not?" Mina asked her.

"Because I don't want four girls driving around in it alone on Halloween night, I told you it's dangerous." he lectured her. Dave's Italian accent began to kick in when ever he was talking seriously like that.

"Dave, we're not only four girls-" Mina was cut off.

"Mina, no!" he told her again. "When you're older you get your own car like this, but now since you are only 18, you can't handle it." he told her.

"Then why do you let me borrow it?" she told him angrily.

"Because you aren't going to places like that club, and since you're going there, it's even more dangerous, because it's Halloween night!" he told her.

"Then why does Serena get her own car like that?!" Mina blurted out, not caring who was listening to her. Everyone heard her say Serena's name.

"Mina!" he shouted at her, "I told you, that is not Serena's car, it's her brother's or her uncle's or her fathers, her father won't let her get a car, she's still only 18." Dave told her.

"She's 19 Dave." Mina corrected him.

"No she's turning 19, don't argue with me over the age. Our families don't want you guys to get in anymore trouble than you usually do." Dave told her "Hey I'll call you back." he told his friend and hung up. "Mina, when you turn 19 soon, THEN we'll talk about getting you a BMW." he told her.

"You're not my father, just because he's not around doesn't mean you can act like him!" Mina shouted at him. Dave jumped out of his seat and looked down at her, he was angry with her. She knew the rules, she just kept pushing him.

"Mina…" he growled. Darien interjected.

"Mina, it's okay, we can take my car, we'll all squeeze in." he told her. Dave walked away.

"DAVE!" she ran after him, they went into the kitchen, they began to yell and scream at each other in Italian. A few English words here and there.

"WHAT?" he screamed out at her.

"LET ME FINISH!" she shouted back. She quickly said something angrily in Italian.

"WITH HIM?" he shouted out.

"SHH! DAVE!" she shouted at him. Dave told her something in Italian.

"DAVE!" she shouted out at him, she began to laugh. "Be nice!" he yelled out something back at her in Italian. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Darien heard him shout out Serena's name.

"SEE?!" Mina shouted at him. They walked out of the kitchen. Dave sighed. Mina was laughing at him.

"Follow me." he told them. They grabbed their coats and walked down a hallway, he opened up a door which led to a very large garage, there had to be at least seven cars in there, three of them were SUVs. "You can take the SUV BMW." he handed Mina the keys. Then he turned and looked at Darien. Darien gulped, he knew Dave didn't like him, he couldn't figure out why, he never really talked to him. "Listen. I'm letting you take my SUV, because first off, you car is too old and an embarrassment to take to that club."

"David…" Mina warned him with an Italian accent.

"Next, I'm only letting her take this car because I'm going to try and believe that you are responsible, and that nothing will happen to these girls. If anything happens to any of them, you won't even want to imagine what I'll do to you." Dave finished. He handed Mina the car keys and went back into the garage. They piled into the car, Mina turned on the CD player loudly and drove away.

"Mina…" Darien began, he was sitting next to her, he turned down the music.

"What did you do that for?" She asked him.

"Why were you guys shouting, and what does Serena have to do with this?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Oh that!" Mina laughed. Time to bullshit again. "Well Serena's family and my family are very tight, and her parents won't let her get a Beemer or a Benz, because they believe that it's dangerous, especially in America." Mina told him.

"What do you mean by, 'especially in America' Mina?" Raye asked her.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys," Mina sighed, "Our parents aren't very fond of America, Dave and I are the only ones out of our entire family that have American citizenships, only because for awhile it was easier to go back to Italy with a dual citizenship. I mean we don't really care where we're living, at times we wish we were in Italy hanging out with our family and friends in cafés, other time we wish we were out here being with you guys and our other friends and family." Mina turned the music up again.

"It must be hard having family in two places huh?" Lita asked her.

"Yeah it is, we're luckier than our other members of our families though. My cousin's parents are always in Italy, they never come here, she has to live with her Uncle. She's already in a university here and she doesn't want to transfer out. It's kind of hard on her, but at the same time, she says she has more freedom." Mina told them.

"Is this the same cousin that came to borrow your shoes?" Amy asked her.

"No, this is another one. She's at a party with her brother right now, he came from New York to visit her. He comes and visits her often." She told them.

"Mina, you didn't tell us why you guys were talking about Serena." Darien told her again.

"Oh! Right, so about Serena, well as I said our families are very tight, I haven't seen her in a long time, the last time I saw her was about a week after she left us, I went sun bathing with her and some of our friends, anyway, her father and her brothers and other male members of her family don't want her to go out alone with one of the cars because they're afraid. I was shouting at Dave because earlier my father called from LA, where he and my mother are currently at a party with family, anyway, he asked me what I was doing tonight and I asked him if I could take the car. He said no as usual, and I told him that my cousin told me that Serena's taking a car out tonight, and he said that she was, but she was in a large group of people and that it didn't consist of having four girls and one guy, there were five girls and four guys, he told me to talk to my brother and see what he said." Mina told them, she wasn't entirely bullshitting them, she did talk to her dad, and her cousin did tell her that Serena was taking a car out tonight, but then again, she did talk to Serena personally that day to ask her what was _really_ going on that night.

Mina drove into a parking lot and pulled the brake on the SUV. Everyone got out, Mina gave the car to the valet parking, she went over to Darien and handed him a fifty dollar bill. "Slip this in his hand, he'll trust you more because you're a guy." she whispered in his ear. Darien did as he was told.

"That's a rather sexist way of doing it Mina." he told her.

"Yeah, but it works better this way." Mina shrugged it off and they all went to the door. There was a large line of people dressed up wildly waiting to get it.

"Mina, the line is over here!" Lita called out to her.

"We don't need to wait in line." Mina told her. They went up the bouncer who had a joker hat on. She showed him an invitation. He asked her what her name was, Mina told him in her seductive Italian accent. The guy's eyes lit up at the name.

"You're Dave's little sister aren't you?" he asked her smiling.

"The only one." she replied back and smiled sweetly.

"Is your brother coming tonight?" he asked her.

"He might be, he told me he'll try to stop on by." she told him.

"Tell him that Jason said hi." he told her, he let them in, she smiled sweetly. They walked in, the music was so loud that you could feel the music inside you and in your heart. They climbed up about five steps and sat down at a trendy table. Mina removed her coat and adjusted her seating. A woman came up to her, she was wearing black angel wings and more glitter on her eyes than everyone in the place combined.

"Poison?" she yelled over the blaring music,

"Two bottles, red wine!" Mina shouted back out. The girl nodded her head and wrote it down. She went off to give the order. Then music beat went to only one techno beat. The lights began to dim a little more.

"Alright alright!" the DJ called out, "Time to add a little spice to this party!" He shouted out.

"Let's go dance!" Lita told them. They all got up and went out to the dance floor. The lights were now only black, red, purple, white, and yellow. They all were dancing to the beat of the music.

"YO yo, time to add a little sex on to this beat, sugar spice and nothing nice about these girls!" he shouted out. The lights dimmed as people began to scream and shout out with the beat of the music. The lights then hit a corner of the room where five girls posed as the Spice Girls stood. People began to back away as they approached the floor, they were so sexy they were unrealistic. The Spice Girls music began to play loudly.

La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La

They began to walk towards everyone, lip syncing as they went along, shaking their hips seductively.

La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La

Mina began to cheer out loud and whistle at the girls who were dancing. Posh Spice winked at her and danced with Ginger. They moved their shoulders and hips seductively towards everyone and everything. Serena spotted Mina standing next to a pirate. Something in her mind triggered. She shrugged it off and continued to lip sync to the song.

When You're Feelin' Sad And Low  
We Will Take You Where You Gotta Go  
Smiling Dancing Everything Is Free  
All You Need Is Positivity

They seductively climbed the stairs, kicking up their legs high, they were doing a sort of modern can-can dance. People whistled and shouted at them. No male would take their eyes off of them, Posh spice went up to Marilyn Monroe and shimmied her shoulders to her dancing with her for a brief moment. They howled at her as she made her way up the stairs. They reached the stage and stood in a line. Sporty, Baby, Posh, Ginger and Scary, they began to do a little dance. No one knew if this was planned out or if the girls just decided to steal the spotlight. The girls didn't tell anyone they were going to do it, five minutes before they arrived Maestro tipped the DJ two hundred dollars to do this.

Colours Of The World  
Spice Up Your Life  
Every Boy And Every Girl  
Spice Up Your Life  
People Of The World  
Spice Up Your Life  
Aahh

They shimmied their hips and went up and down then shimmied back and forth, then slowly doing a little belly dance.

Slam It To The Left  
If You're Havin' A Good Time  
Shake It To The Right  
If You Know That You Feel Fine  
Chicas To The Front  
Huh Huh And Go Round

The girls were dancing like the song instructed, slamming it to the left and shaking to the right then going up front. They continued to sing and dance around with everyone. The chorus of the song got everyone going back about seven years. The disco lights went crazy, the room began spinning.

Darien got a glimpse of one of the girls, he saw her left eye, she looked over at him and blinked. Darien then realize that she was the girl in his dream from the night before. The song finished, Darien went into the bathroom, something was wrong with him, he splashed his face with cold water, going against his promise to Mina saying he wouldn't do anything to damage all the eyeliner she applied to his eyes. He went to the back of the club. He stood against the wall and began to think about the girl who was haunting him.

Serena sat down on Evan's lap when she felt something vibrate under her butt. She jumped up. Evan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yea?" he answered, he put his champagne glass down and listened carefully. Serena took another sip of her Cosmopolitan, she didn't like the look on his face. "Right, okay, bye." he closed his flip phone and looked at Serena, she knew what this meant, she hated it too.

"Have fun." she turned around and began to walk away from him.

"Come on baby, you know I have to go." he went after her, he pulled her to himself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When is this stupid thing going to be done with? You already have the job! Doesn't he know your father?" She held back her tears. Evan had broken off seven evenings with her to live up to his family name and prove that he was his fathers son.

"He knows, he's testing me, you want me to come over later on tonight?" he told her, he rubbed her back and rocked her a little.

"No." she stubbornly told him, although she really wanted him over that night.

"I might get in late anyway." he told her, "I have to go meet with my parents at another party, we're making an appearance." he explained.

"Who are you? Donald Trump?" she looked up at him.

"Okay how's this, next week, we'll meet up, I'll buy you that pretty necklace you wanted from Tiffany's." he promised her.

"Promise?" she asked him.

"Cross my heart." he told her. She kissed him on his lips to show him what he would be missing later on that night.

"Love you." he told her, and left. Serena sighed, she needed a cigarette and she needed one now. She looked over at the table, everyone was drinking and dancing at the table, no way she would be able to keep one up there, although Lena surprisingly was able to hold hers up with the help of her boyfriend. She couldn't go over to Mina for comfort, she couldn't go in the bathroom, girls were popping pills in there. She sighed, she grabbed her pack of imported French cigarettes and her lighter and went out.

Hiding her tears she went outside to see a few people standing there with drinks, a couple making out against the wall, and a guy standing there collecting his thoughts. She sighed and took out her cigarette, she lit it up and inhaled deeply, she felt a little better.

Darien sat there and looked at who came out the door, it was one of the girls that was lip syncing and dancing, the one who was in his dream, she was smoking a cigarette and looking forlorn. He stood up and went over to her, she leaned against the wall. Darien needed to feel her, to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. She took another puff of her cigarette and looked at him coming at her. He pinned her arms against the wall and kissed her seductively. She tried to push him off her, twenty seconds later she succeeded in getting this random pirate off of her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she shouted at him, her cigarette was smashed and she had dropped it to the floor. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, half of her lipstick was gone thanks to him.

"It's you!" he told her. Darien realized that this was the fairy from the previous night that had fallen asleep on him while they were both drunk and making out.

"So what it's fucking me!" she shouted out at him. She spat on the floor in disgust at what he had done to her. She fished out a new cigarette. He went over to her again, he pushed her up against the wall harshly, and began to kiss her neck.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed out at him, she pushed him off, but he came right back on her, this time on her mouth. She dropped her cigarette once again. Thirty seconds later he let her go. Serena walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"Don't you fucking come near me, I can have you regret ever thinking about coming here!" she yelled at him. She walked away to the other side of the club, he went after her.

"NO WAIT!" he called out after her, before she reached the door to go back in he was in front of her.

"Get the fuck out of my fucking way." she stabbed him with her ice cold blue eyes.

"You don't remember me?" he told her.

"Yeah I remember you, you're the guy whose going to be in court for _attempted rape _on my ass!" she shouted at him.

"SHH!" he told her and pulled her aside.

"Let go of me, or I'll -" she was cut off.

"Or you'll what? Get drunk again and end up passed out on top of me on a sofa like last night?" he told her. Her eyes winded. She had almost forgotten about that night.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" she asked him, she took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I want to know who you are." he told her.

"What's it to you?" she blew smoke in his face.

"I just have to know…please!" he asked her.

"I don't have time for this." she walked away, she couldn't tell him, what if he knew Evan in some way, and Evan found out about it? The only person who knew about it was, him, her, and Lena.

"No, you have to tell me!" he ran after her, he grabbed her arm, this time Serena took action. She pinned him up against the same wall and put her knee in between his legs. She looked into his eyes forcing him to stare back into hers. She looked him up and down, she took the cigarette out of her mouth and placed it in his.

"This will never leave this area, understood?" she whispered to him. "I don't give out chances, if I hear anything, and I mean _anything_, I will personally fucking destroy you." she told him and walked back into the club, leaving him with her lipstick stained lit cigarette in his mouth.

Serena looked around for her boots. She ran back into her closet and found her new winter stiletto boots, she didn't understand how someone couldn't walk in stiletto shoes, she lived off of them. She slipped them on, grabbed her jacket, scarf, and her Dolce and Gabbana purse with matching wallet and was out the door. She went to the garage and decided to take her father's new BMW SUV. She took the key and started the car. Serena speeded up and lit up a cigarette on her way to Lena's house. When she reached there she threw her cigarette out. She sprayed on perfume, and punched in the code to open up Lena's gates. She pulled up to the front of the house and parked the car. Serena walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Jake opened the door.

"Hey Posh Spice." he told her with a mouth full of his sandwich. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Hey…where's Lena?" she asked him as she kissed him hello.

"Kitchen." he replied. They walked into the kitchen where Lena was standing there. Lena was wearing her stiletto winter boots, a pair of dark jeans, her white Armani Exchange t-shirt, along with her Coach Jacket and matching scarf.

"Nice shoes." Serena told her.

"Thanks." Lena replied.

"I have the same ones in beige." Serena told her with a snicker. Serena was wearing her new stiletto boots, dark jeans, her v-neck black top with her Luis Vuitton pea coat and matching scarf.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked her.

"Yup." Lena replied, they headed towards the car.

"Where are you guys going?" Jake asked.

"Gonna rent movies, and watch them at my place." Serena told him.

"Chick night?" he asked.

"You know it." Lena told him and walked out the door. They got in the car and made their way to the video store.

Darien needed to get his mind off of his mystery woman. He decided the best way was to have a nice night at home with Raye. On his way to pick her up he noticed a video store. He pulled into the plaza's parking lot and got out. It would be nice to snuggle on the sofa and watch movies. She always liked things like that. He walked in. there weren't too many people in there. As he was looking through the movies he heard random conversations from other people.

"Hey Serena, we should rent this!" a girl called from the other side of the store.

"Which one?" she replied back.

Darien looked up the girl who went across the video store. She went over to another girl with long dark brown hair with several red highlights through out it.

"A Cinderella Story?" Serena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! It should be cute!" Lena giggled.

"There is no way, I'm watching this movie." Serena laughed at her.

"Why not? You saw Ella Enchanted." Lena asked her.

"That was because you made me!" Serena laughed at her.

"And didn't you have such a good time?" Lena asked her cutely.

"It was a cute movie, but I wouldn't go see it on my own, or buy it." Serena replied back.

"I'm gonna go buy it!" Lena jumped up excitedly.

"What?" Serena asked her in shock.

"YES!" Lena went up to the register to get her movie.

"Lena, you're fucking crazy." Serena told her. Darien listened to their conversation he looked at Serena. She was wearing a dark eyeliner on her eyes with dark dusk brown eye shadow, her lips had a glossy red on them, she looked amazing.

"I bought it!" Lena came back with the DVD in her hand.

"I don't believe you…" Serena shook her head at her laughing just a bit.

"Believe it baby! We're gonna watch it!" Lena stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh crap, again?" Serena told her. She had about five DVDs in her hand that she was ready to rent.

"Yeah, again. What are you renting?" Lena asked her. Serena went through all the DVDs with her.

"Two Seasons of Sex and the City, Amelie, Spiderman and Spiderman Two." she told her.

"Good, let's check out!" Lena told her. "I thought you had all the seasons of Sex and the City that were out on DVD?" Lena asked her.

"I don't have these." Serena told her. Darien put his video back on the shelf and followed them to the register. They were chatting amongst themselves as they left the video store, before they reached the door they were stopped.

"Serena?" Darien told her. Serena and Lena's face fell they looked at him in shock.

"The dreaded X." Lena whispered to her and began to giggle.

"Shut up Lena." Serena said out loud and smacked her arm. She turned towards Darien. "Yes?" Darien didn't know what to say, he was at a loss of words, now that he was finally face to face with Serena he didn't know what he was going to tell her.

"Um…hi." he told her.

"Hi." she smiled and obvious sweet fake smile just to get him out of her face. Lena linked her arm and they walked past him towards their car. Darien thought quickly.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" he went after her.

"No I'm cool, thanks." she fished around her purse for her keys.

"Serena, please this is important." he told her seriously.

"No." Serena said sternly, "Our relationship was serious, but obviously you were willing to fuck around with that." she told him. She found her keys, Lena was already waiting at the car for her. She walked over to the car. Darien was walking quickly to catch up with her.

"Look, I know I messed up, but-"

"No buts, and don't you have a girlfriend now?" Serena stopped at looked at him. For a moment, Darien forgot about Raye. "What would she say?" she whispered to him cruelly. "I've moved on, but obviously you haven't." she walked away again.

"NO!" he called out to her, he ran up to her. "I have moved on, in a lot of ways. Really!" he told her. Serena sighed and shook her head at him.

"I have nothing more to say to you, we broke up. Why are you following me?" She turned and looked at him. They were near her car.

"I know, but, you don't even want to talk to me?" he asked her, he was almost about to give up.

"Darien…" she turned around again from her car to face him once more. Darien heard her say his name, he missed that. "You think we can just be friends after what happened between us? We have a big history together, remember? A _really_ big history, if you haven't forgotten." Darien didn't stop looking at her, she sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned around and left, walking to the drivers seat. She unlocked the doors and opened her own, Lena got in. Before Serena could even climb up into the SUV Darien stopped her.

"Please, Serena, just listen to me." he told her, Serena was fed up with his crap.

"No Darien, you listen to me, all this bullshit you're talking to me, it's not working, I know you don't want me back, and I don't want you back, I've moved on, and you said you've moved on too. If you wanted to talk to me, you should have talked to me eight fucking months ago when you had the fucking chance to." she yelled at him.

"But this isn't only about our relationship! This is about deeper stuff!" he tried to explain.

"You can take all that scout bullshit and shove it up your ass for all I care!" she shouted at him.

"Is it because of me? Fine! Then I'll leave the group! But that was your responsibility! You have to help those girls out!" he shouted back at her. Serena shoved him with her finger back, she was angry.

"My responsibility?! Let me tell you what responsibility is Darien, it was to keep my ass out of trouble, it was to get there on time as much as I fucking could with a million fucking people on my ass at a fucking dinner party! Unlike you I have to worry about my appearance and to not embarrass my family name!" she shouted at him even more. "And where the fuck where you when I called you because we had a meeting and I couldn't leave the house because there was some other bullshit going on in there? I asked you to come and pick me up so I wouldn't get in trouble, so it would look like I had a prior engagement! But where were you? YOU WERE FUCKING MY FRIEND!" she shouted at him. Darien fell silent, their eyes met, his blue forlorn eyes met her angered eyes, they changed colour a little, they were so dark at the moment, not like the small street lights were helping, it was nine at night. "I fought with all the strength I had, and when I needed comfort about something, you weren't there, you were out fucking that whore Raye!"

"Don't you ever talk like that about her again!" Darien shouted at her.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" she looked up at him. Darien held his breath and looked down on her. "That's what I thought." she told him, she walked towards her car where Lena was sitting and watching them like a soap opera.

"That's right!" he called out to her. "Run away from your problems like you always do!" he shouted out to her, Serena slammed the door shut and started the engine. She rolled down the window.

"No Darien, you're not my problem anymore." She zoomed off quickly making screeching noises as she stopped for a stop sign to get out of the plaza. Her hand went out the window with a lit cigarette as she blew smoke out. Darien looked at her hand, something about it…

Then it hit him.

Images from the past two nights were hitting him so hard that he almost fell over. He squatted down in the middle of the parking lot and collected his thoughts for a few minuets, he walked back into the video store, picked up the movie Triple X and was out of there to Raye's. He needed her now, and he wasn't going to let Serena get to him. Although he already had.

Lena came out of Serena's shower, she opened up the drawer which she kept all her stuff in. Lena was always at Serena's house, so she had all the necessities that she would need on a regular basis. She looked through the drawer and pulled out underwear, she held on to the sides of her robe and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a matching tank top.

"You feeling okay sweetie?" she went over to Serena, Serena was sitting in her bathrobe waiting for the shower.

"I'm cool, I'm just a little pissed off, that's all." Serena replied. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad, she was more like depressed and disturbed.

"Go take a shower, you'll feel better." Lena gave her a hug and was off to go put on her clothes in Serena's walk in closet. Serena walked into the bathroom, and opened up the water. She went over to the mirror and began to brush her teeth, when she was finished she actually stopped the water and began to fill up the bath. Her bathtub was actually rather large. She had a bathtub and a separate shower. The bathtub water was hot like a Jacuzzi. No bubbles, no bath salts, just plain hot water. She hung her robe and stepped into the bathtub. She couldn't remember the last time she took one, probably years ago when she was a Sailor Scout. She let her hair down, closed her eyes and went under.

All the memories of the past, between her and every man in her life flashed before her eyes. Memories of sleeping with Evan came to her, past battles when she was with Luke and Lena came flying at her. Images of when she went into the future with the scouts came to her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Serena jumped out of the water and sat in the tub, out of breath. She then relaxed and drained the tub. She got out and pulled her hair up into a clip. She walked over to the shower and began to wash herself. It felt so good to take a shower, she didn't know why people didn't take showers everyday. Some people she knew took them every other day. She let her hair down and washed it with her shampoo and conditioner. She realized that her hair was getting long. It was almost down to her hips. She'll need an appointment to get a cut and colour again. She washed her face with her face wash and rinsed off once more before turning the water off. She wrapped her hair in a towel and then dried herself off with another. She wrapped her robe around her and went opened the door. Lena was lying on her bed watching TV and playing on a laptop.

"Feel better?" she asked Serena.

"I need to get a hair cut and colour." Serena replied.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow." Lena assured her. "You get dressed, I'll go see what we have to eat. Lena pulled her half wet hair up into a messy bun and went out the door. Serena went to her dresser and pulled out boy short panties with a matching tank top. She put on her tank top and panties, she took out her Victoria's secret Love Spell lotion and put it on her smooth legs and arms. She put on her pajama pants and towel dried her hair, she went downstairs to the kitchen where Lena was taking out a frozen vegetarian pizza.

"Vegetarian sound good?" she asked her.

"Ya, go for it." Serena went to the fridge and took out two beers and two bottles of water. Lena put the pizza in a pan and put it in the oven.

"Isn't that Josh's beer?" Lena asked her.

"That's also Josh's pizza, but whatever." Serena laughed. She went over to a stereo in the kitchen. She turned on the CD player, she popped in a CD she made. She went to song five. Chocolate by Kylie Minogue began to play. Serena and Lena began to dance around a bit. They sang to it and swayed from one side to another while sitting on the kitchen counter. The timer on the oven went off. Serena jumped off the counter, she took opened up the oven and took the pizza out with an oven mitt. She put it on the counter and Lena began to cut it with a pizza cutter. Serena then took the pizza upstairs while Lena took up beer, water, two plates, and napkins.

"Where are the DVDs?" Serena asked her while they were walking up.

"On your bed." Lena replied. They made their way upstairs, Serena placed the Pizza on the floor and they laid on her bed eating, drinking and watching Sex and the City.

Around three in the morning, after two seasons of Sex and the City, Ella Enchanted, and Spiderman Lena was asleep on her bed. Serena felt miserable, the only thing to make her better was downstairs. She dragged herself downstairs and made her way to the liquor cabinet. She took it into the kitchen, took out a shot glass and a regular glass. She poured in wine in the regular glass and then took five shots of her father's liquor. She looked on the counter, she found her brother's vodka.

"Why the fuck not!" she said to herself. She took two vodka shots, she looked at the bottle, it read "Imported From Russia." she put her head down on the counter and poured herself another shot. She took one last drink and tried to make her way back upstairs. She was completely drunk, she fell down the stairs a few times but finally made it to her room where she burst in waking up Lena.

"Fuuck." Serena slurred.

"Whoa…" Lena yawned. "You are hammered."

"Fuuck ya…" Serena slurred again. Lena went back to sleep. They slept on opposite ends. Lena moved her pillow to the other side of the bed and Serena kept hers where it was. She collapsed into bed, and immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow would be another day. A day with a hangover.

WOW YOU GUYS I'M DONE!! WOOT WOOT!! OKAY YEAH! SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY LAZY ASS!! OKAY WELL I NEED TO GO EAT AND WATCH SEX AND THE CITY NOW! I'M CRAVING PIZZA LIKE SERENA AND LENA BUT UNFORTUNETLY MY FATHER ATE IT ALL…sucks for me huh?

Okay guys hope you liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	17. Unveiled…

HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I've noticed that as my chapters go on, my author's notes get longer and longer…sorry about that guys! Well here's chapter seventeen!

Disclaimer: you know the drill, don't own it.

BTW: Guys, Raye has a father in this story, she just lives with her grandfather because her father is always away on business, but they have a good relationship and ect…

Chapter Seventeen: Unveiled…

"Tommy, I'm not going to adopt you…" The handsome young man told the little red headed boy. The little boy began to cry.

"Whacha watching?" Lana came and sat on the sofa behind Serena. Serena was sitting on the floor while papers and documents were laid out all over the floor and coffee table, in an organized way of course.

"Boy Meets World…" Serena mumbled.

"This show was cute." Lana told her. "Is this all for Leola's wedding?" pronouncing Leola with an Italian Accent.

"You know it." Serena's hair was pulled up in a messy conservative bun on the top of her head. "I'm just making sure everything goes along smoothly…"

"In other words, no one messes with your family." Lana grinned.

"Any one who dares to fuck with this wedding will have to deal with me." Serena told her, her eyes still reading through a document about the ceremony.

"So she's finally marrying Dante. Finally this wedding is happening." Lana told her.

"Yup, and I'm in charge of everything." Serena told her.

"How many weddings did you have to go to so she could get ideas?" Lana asked.

"Ugh, I've lost count." Serena groaned. Lana laughed.

"Have fun." Lana told her sweetly.

"Thanks…I'll make the best of it." Serena replied and looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"I have to tell you guys something…" Mina stood before her friends, they were at Darien's apartment.

"What's up?" Lita asked her.

"I'm going to Los Angeles the day after tomorrow." Mina told them.

"WHAT?" Raye shouted at her.

"Raye, she told us last week." Amy reminded her.

"I'm just reminding you." Mina laughed.

"What's in LA that you're going?" Darien asked her.

"My family, it's my cousin Leola's wedding." Mina told them.

"How old is she?" Raye asked her.

"Twenty-three." Mina replied. "I'm staying at my cousin's house."

"What part of LA are you staying in?" Amy asked her kindly.

"Beverly Hills, the wedding ceremony is at my other cousin's house, in her backyard, Leola's backyard is under construction. And the wedding party is at some place in Bel Air I think." Mina told them.

"Wow, sounds like some expensive wedding." Lita told her as she sipped her coke.

"Yeah, I'm going to get fitted for my dress right now, do you guys wanna come?" Mina asked them, then her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen, it said "Serena Cell." she rolled her eyes and answered.

"Yes?" Mina asked.

"Did you try on the dress?" Serena asked her.

"No, I'm going right now." Mina picked up her bag. "Hold on a second honey, hey are you guys coming?"

"Sure why not?" Amy told them, they went down stairs. Mina clicked the alarm off of her brother's 2005 BMW. "Anyone who wants to come with me, come." Mina told them while she was still on her cell phone.

"Are you there yet?" Serena asked her.

"NO!" Mina shouted on her phone. The scouts and Darien looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is Dave there yet?" she asked Mina.

"Yes Dave is there! He is trying on his tuxedo!" Mina half yelled at her.

"TUXEDO!?" Serena screamed on the phone so loudly that everyone could hear her.

"WHAT ABOUT THE TUXEDO!" Mina screamed back at her.

"HE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE WEARING ONE! HE'S NOT A FUCKING BUTLER!" Serena screamed on the phone. "I'LL CALL YOU BACK I HAVE TO CALL DAVE!" Serena clicked off. Mina rolled her eyes and threw her phone into her purse.

"Why were you guys screaming over a tuxedo?" Darien asked her.

"Because my cousin has finally lost it. She's planning Leola's wedding right, and I guess that the butlers were the only ones wearing tuxedo's and Dave is wearing one when he really hates them? I don't know, honestly I don't know." Mina rolled her eyes and got into her car. Amy got in the front seat.

"Lita are you coming with us or are you going with Mina?" Raye asked her.

"I'll go with Mina." Lita told her. Lita sat in the middle seat in the back. Mina buckled up and started the car. She rolled the window down and shouted over to Darien.

"Follow me, and try to keep up!" she shouted out.

"Keep up?" Darien shouted back, but Mina was already gone. Darien tried to keep up with her, Raye kept her eye on Mina's car. Mina was at least going 100 on the freeway. Darien went 80 to catch up with her. Finally they reached an expensive boutique. Mina was waiting outside with Amy and Lita. Darien parked next to her car. They got out and he looked at Mina.

"Do you realize that you drove over 80 miles an hour?!" he practically yelled at her.

"So?" she told him and walked into the boutique. The girl behind the counter looked up at Mina.

"May I help you?" she asked her.

"Yes, I'm here to try on a dress for a wedding, my brother should be here for his suit already." Mina told her politely.

"Name please?" the young girl asked her.

"Mina Mela." Mina told her.

"Oh yes!" the girl found the name, "Miss Mela, right this way." she lead them all to a privet room. Dave was standing there getting fitted for a suit he mugged Mina as she walked in.

"I just got a call from someone…" Dave told her angrily.

"I take it she yelled at you too?" Mina laughed.

"Shit, if I didn't have seventy-five pins in me, I'd kick your ass." Dave told her. Mina laughed.

"Miss Mela we have your dress right here." a woman brought out a long dressed that was covered in protective plastic. She uncovered the dress to show her. It was a Vera Wang spaghetti strap v-neck, which went down very low and had a soft ribbon on her waist. It was an antique soft gold colour. She knew Serena must have picked out the colour with Leola. The girls gasped at the site of the dress. Mina made a face and began to examine it.

"Are all the bridesmaids wearing the same dress?" Mina asked her as she looked all over the dress."

"The same colour Miss, not the same dress." the saleswoman told her.

"What shoes do I have to choose from?" Mina asked her.

"Follow me Miss." the woman told her, they walked over to a case of Vera Wang stiletto heels. "These are the options. Raye nearly had a heart attack when she saw the shoes.

"Do you know who's wearing what shoes and what dress?" Mina asked the woman.

"Yes Miss." The woman replied. Mina grinned.

"Do you think you can tell me? Or show me a picture?!" Mina laughed. The woman smiled.

"Of course." she smiled back at her, they went into the backroom.

"I'll be right back!" Mina shouted out to her friends. Mina looked at the names and the pictures of who was wearing what. She took out her cell phone and called Serena.

"Hey Rio, I have a question." Mina asked her.

"Ya?" Serena told her, she was now looking over the flower documents.

"Which dress are you wearing?" Mina asked her.

"Maid of honor one, me, Lena, and Lana are maids of honor." she replied.

"I thought you were only suppose to have one maid on honor?" Mina asked her.

"Mina this is Leola's wedding, don't argue with me now!" Serena yelled at her.

"So are you dresses all alike?" she asked Serena.

"They're similar, but not the same, Lana has silk thick straps going off her shoulders, Lena has a silk halter one, and mine is a different type of halter." Serena told her.

"Cleavage?" Mina asked.

"Every single dress." Serena replied with a grin.

"What shoes?" Mina asked.

"The third ones, on the list. Wear those, Lena, Lana and I are all wearing them." Serena told her.

"Your dresses all the same colour?" Mina asked.

"Same colour as yours." Serena replied.

"That's all I needed to know." Mina told her.

"See you in a few days." Serena hung up. Mina hung up and went outside of the office. She looked at the shoes, the ones that Serena told her to wear were beautiful, they had little diamonds all over them, and they strapped up to her mid leg.

"Okay, I'll take these." she told her saleswoman.

"Good choice, and I'm not just saying that because of my job either." the woman told her. "Okay now you need to try on the dress with the shoes. You're a size six? Right?" the woman asked her.

"Yes." Mina replied. A man came out with a tray of champagne.

"Champagne?" he asked. Mina took a glass. Dave came out with his suit half done, he took a glass.

"You saw your dress?" he said, he took a sip of the champagne. The rest of the girls and Darien also took a glass.

"Yeah, please say you're not wearing a tuxedo…" Mina looked at him hopelessly and sighed.

"No don't worry, the only person wearing a tuxedo is Dante, our and our fathers.

"What are you guys going to wear?" she asked him.

"Armani suits, black shirts with like this golden tie." he explained.

"Golden tie?" she asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's the same colour as your dress." he told her.

"That's not golden, that's a dusk colour." she told him.

"Whatever." he told her. She sighed and went to try on her dress. Mina came out with her dress on. The girls gasped at her.

"Mina you could be the bride!" Amy told her. "Where is that dress from?"

"Vera Wang, same goes for the shoes." she told her. Raye and Lita's mouth dropped at the name of Vera Wang.

"This must be a big wedding." Darien told her. Three woman came out to alter Mina's dress.

"You know it, it's the biggest one we've been to, we've been to some pretty big weddings, but this one is our cousin Leola's, so it's going to be big, she's been dreaming of this ever since she turned ten. Could you bring the straps up a little, I'm going to pop out of the dress." she told the woman. Two women were on the bottom adjusting the dress making it flow nicer. Another woman came out with a beautiful Vera Wang bridesmaid dress.

This is the dress that Miss Annerire-Plantine is wearing." she showed the halter dress.

"How come her dress is poofy but yours isn't?" Lita asked her as she took another sip of her champagne.

"Because she's maid of honor with two other girls, and yes I know, you're only suppose to have one maid of honor, but my cousin didn't want to make them feel bad so she made all three of the maid of honor." Mina explained. They finished up Dave's suit and he came out in his jeans and his button down shit.

"I'm off, gotta go pack." He told her. "See you at home, and drive carefully." he told her and left the store.

Soon, Mina's dress was finished, they were driving back to the arcade to get a little food then Mina would give the Lita and Amy a ride home. They sat around like old times, they only that was missing was Serena. Mina missed her friend, and was glad she was going to see her soon, she was staying at Serena's house, it was going to be a fun two weeks in LA.

"MY BROTHER'S BEING KILLED!" a girl ran in screaming. They looked up at her, she was crying. Andrew went over to the girl and held her.

"Where's your brother?" he asked her.

"He's down the street, we were coming out of his apartment and this guy came and attacked him!" she cried out.

"I'll call the police." he told her.

"We better go and take a look." Lita whispered to her friends, they all nodded and walked out quickly and unnoticed. They went to the back of the arcade and transformed. They ran quickly down the street to the apartment complex, sure enough there was a young man being beaten up by another man who looked the same age, this man was floating in the air, shocking the man and yelling at him.

"I told you we had to take a look!" Jupiter called out to them.

"HEY YOU!" One of them shouted out. The man who was floating looked at them.

"Oh crap…" he moaned.

"I'd watch out if I were you, because I'm Sailor-" she was cut off.

"OH SHIT NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!" he shouted to them, he let the young man go.

"That was rude!" Mars shouted out to him. The man walked over and revealed himself, it was Strobe. He walked over to Mars and caressed his hand against her cheek. Sailor Mars slapped him.

"Hello to you too baby." he growled at her.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Venus told him.

"Let me just tell you this, this is the last time you'll ever interrupt my fucking plans." Strobe warned them, he blew them all away with his magnificent power. He let loose a hurricane of shadow creatures, attacking them all like a tornado, Strobe stood in the middle of them, he opened the palm of his hand and vacuumed them all up. "Now that was just a sample." The Scouts helped each other up.

"What do you mean by 'just a sample?'" Tuxedo Mask asked them.

"That's a sample of how powerful I am, and I'm by myself, wait until I get my two partners with me, with them I can blow the entire galaxy out!" he smirked. As if on cue, one of them showed up.

"This is Python, Py, care to show them how powerful you are?" Strobe told him.

"I'd rather we show them how powerful we are together…" Py grinned evilly. They opened up their right hands and held them out in front of themselves. Lightning and thunder harshly began to grow all around them. Fire started all around them as well, the wind was so strong that it blew Mercury and Mars away. Shadow creatures came from every which way, they began to attack them.

"Is there anyway we can stop them?!" Jupiter shouted out.

"There's no way! Even if Sailor Moon was with us!" Mercury shouted out. Suddenly, everything stopped, the sun had set and Strobe and Python were standing there in front of them. Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Mars up, she walked over to Strobe.

"Heartless bastard." she looked in his eyes. Strobe leaned in to Mars.

"I may be a bastard, but there's no way in hell I'm heartless…that's your job." he whispered in her ear. Then vanished along with Python.

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were sitting around Darien's house, they were wrapped in blankets and talking about what they should do. By one battle, they were blown away, they were never blown away by just one person, they usually succeeded. Didn't the good guys always win?

"How can we defeat him? He's just too powerful, he just opened his hand and…and…" Amy couldn't even finish her sentence. Mina looked down. Darien came and sat down next to Raye.

"We've fought Strobe before, and we've won…why can't we beat him this time? Has he gotten stronger?" Raye asked them.

"We had help those times…" Mina told them she didn't raise her head.

"Those people who told us to not get involved…we should have listened to them." Lita told her friend.

"But how could we not get involved, they knew about the silver crystal, and they wanted another crystal." Darien told them.

"It's a diamond." Mina corrected him, she kept her head down.

"Right, diamond, I mean those two girls, sorry for saying this, but they were really bitchy." Raye told her.

"Two girls and one guy." Mina corrected again, not moving her head.

"Right, anyway. That one girl…she told me she was uh…what do you call it?" Darien asked them.

"A Huntress." Mina corrected him, she wrapped herself tighter in the blanket and continued to look down.

"Yeah a huntress, and they call the guys…Wait! Mina how do you know so much about this! You weren't even there when she told me she was a huntress!" Darien asked her, the rest of the scouts looked at her. Mina lifted her head with tears in her eyes.

"You guys…I'm so sorry…" she broke down crying.

"Mina?" Lita hugged the girl. Mina cried harder, she was so ashamed.

"I knew it all along! And I could have done something! And now you guys are all hurt, and Raye was almost killed, and…" she cried even harder.

"Mina what do you know?" Darien asked her. Mina dried her tears.

"This may take all night…" Mina told them.

"We have time." Amy told her.

Mina took a deep breath and started her story. "Well as you all know, Serena left us…all of us…except for me." All eyes were on her. "Well, for a start, Serena knew you were cheating on her, two weeks before she left, she didn't leave her room for five days, her brother just brought food up to her, she didn't come downstairs to eat or anything, just lie in her bed and watch movies all day and all night long. Till it finally came for her to come out, when she came out of her room, she was sick and tired of being this depressed little rich girl."

"Little rich girl?" Raye snickered rudely.

"Yes Raye, little rich girl." Mina told her. "Her father's work was here and in Los Angeles, he didn't want to be a few months here or there alone, so that's why they bought the house here in the first place. And that house you went with her too Darien, that's her brother's house, his name is also Ken, after his father, she has another older brother named Charlie. They're all French-Italian, they speak, French, Italian, and English…" Mina took a deep breath, she looked at the clock, it was half past midnight…this was going to be a long night.

Two frozen pizzas, three six packs of Pepsi, and one very stressful argument with Raye later, Mina's story was complete. She looked at the clock, it was 4:15 in the morning. She yawned loud and inappropriately, she didn't care, it was time to go home.

"Mina, how could you not tell this to us earlier?" Raye demanded.

"Because I, unlike you, respect Serena, you on the other hand never did, and you should really be ashamed of that when I call her tonight and ask her if you can come. The only person that can help us right now is Serena, I think you guys should come to my house, maybe it'll be easier, that way I can pack and talk to her over the phone, and you can find out immediately, when everything gets settled, then we'll decide what's going to happen." Mina explained, they stretched and then drove over to Mina's house.

Mina was packing things into her Luis Vuitton suitcase when she grabbed her cell phone and went through her phone book. Her suitcase was on her bed, as were Darien and the scouts. She found Serena's number on her cell phone and hit the call key. After a few rings Serena answered.

"Oui?" she answered.

"Hey honey!" Mina told her. Everyone looked at Mina as she paced back and forth from her closet to her dresser to the suitcases.

"You packing?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you still going over stuff for Leola's wedding?" she asked her.

"You know it, tomorrow I'm going to be so busy, I'm so glad you're coming." Serena sighed with relief.

"Wait till you hear the good news." Mina muttered.

"Huh?" Serena asked her. Mina turned her head and looked at her friends sitting on her bed, Amy pushed her to go on.

"Serena…" Mina said in an Italian accent. Mina whispered something in Italian on the phone to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Serena screamed on the phone, she screamed so loud that Mina dropped her cell phone and it accidentally hit the speaker phone button. Mina's ears were still recovering. Serena screamed at her from the loud speaker on Mina's cell phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW? MINA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO FUCK THINGS UP RIGHT BEFORE LEOLA'S WEDDING! MINA!" Serena screamed out at her, then screamed at her in Italian, then in French then continued in English. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Darien looked at the phone in shock. Mina scrambled to her feet to pick the phone up. "MINA I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN! IF I CAN'T FIX LEOLA'S WEDDING IN TIME YOU ARE GOING TO EMBARRASS THE ENTIRE FAMILY!" Serena screamed out to her. Mina picked the phone up and turned it off speaker mode.

"Serena they just heard you!" Mina shouted at her.

"I DON'T CARE IF LAKERS HEARD ME!" Serena shouted at her.

"SERENA!" Mina shouted out in her Italian accent.

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed at her.

"Listen…" Mina told her, she sat down on her bead and began to talk quickly in Italian. Soon Mina was lying on her back with her hand on her forehead. A few times during the two hour conversation, they all heard Serena scream at her a few times. Then she was put on hold because of a phone call for the wedding.

"Okay, they can come, but if they fuck up the wedding…" Serena warned her.

"NO! I promise! They won't ruin anything in the wedding! They don't even have to come!" Mina got up and continued to pack.

"Well they'll come anyway." Serena told her.

"Why? I thought we were overbooked?" Mina asked her.

"I fixed all that last night, I was on the phone for over three hours with the decorator." Serena sounded exhausted. "Now we have ten seats left. They can come, but they have to dress appropriately. If they make this wedding look bad in anyway to embarrass my family, I'll kill them all personally." Serena told her. Mina gave her friends a thumbs up. They smiled at her and clapped their hands lightly.

"Okay, so you'll pick us up tomorrow?" Mina folded up another article of clothing and put it in her suitcase.

"No, I'll have a driver pick you up, I'm going to be too busy putting everything together." Serena told her.

"Okay, thanks so much Riolina!" Mina told her excitedly.

"There goes our two weeks in LA…" Serena grumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll do that some other time. See you tomorrow. Ciao!" Mina told her in her accent.

"Ciao." Serena replied in accent and hung up. Mina put her phone down and turned around to her friends.

"YOU'RE COMING!" she told them excitedly. They all hugged and squealed.

"OKAY!" Mina told them. "Before you start packing your bathing suits. Listen up! Okay Serena's family and my family are very close, we call each other cousins, okay? So remember that wedding I'm suppose to go to? You guys have to come too, bring a dress, no wait, okay you know what, give me five minutes I'll finish packing, I'll come with you to tell you what dress to wear, this thing is exclusive, okay? If you don't look as good us there, then you'll be mocked and ridiculed, and this is in front of our in-laws too. So to conclude, don't fuck this up." Mina looked at them seriously. Raye started laughing. Mina walked over angrily at Raye, and looked her in the eye. "Do you think I'm fucking with you? NO!" Mina shouted at her so seriously Raye jumped. "Okay, so Darien, you're a guy, this won't take long, we're going to your house first, I'm driving, you can leave your car here, because we're having a driver take us to the airport tomorrow." Mina told them. She closed her two suitcases and opened up a smaller Luis Vuitton one and put her covered Vera Wang dress in; then she took the shoe box her new shoes were in, she covered the shoe box in a silk bag and put that in as well, she put that in the suitcase as well and closed it up. She put her suitcases down and took out her carry on Luis Vuitton, she opened it up and then left the room. The scouts took the hint. They grabbed their coats and went with her.

"DAVE!" Mina screamed. She shouted something in Italian.

"WHAT? WHY?!" Dave shouted out.

"DAVE DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME NOW!" Mina screamed at him, she shouted something out to him in Italian and then took the keys to the SUV Benz and went out.

Once they reached Darien's house, in less than seven minutes thanks to Mina's driving, they went upstairs. "You wait here." She told the girls. "Darien come on we don't have much time!" she shouted to him. "Get a suit case out." she told him. She walked into his small walk in closet. She began looking through his things. "This is hopeless." she sighed. Darien went in and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Sorry if we don't all live in huge houses with Armani suits and Vera Wang dresses!" he shouted at her. Mina took her hand out of his grip she gave him a dirty look.

"Fine, then you can stay here and battle off Strobe and Python by yourself." she dropped his shirt on the floor.

"Mina, fine, I'm sorry, can we do this please?" he asked her.

"Yes, now shut up and find what you would wear to a wedding." Darien rolled his eyes, Mina began taking out pairs of expensive shoes, she took out four pairs of black pants and three pairs of beige, then nice button down shirts.

"Where are your pajamas?" she asked him.

"In the upper left drawer in my dresser." Darien began taking out his tuxedo. Mina went in and took out four pairs of pajama pants and threw them on the bed with the rest of his clothes. She then took out several worn out shirts which looked like pajama shirts. She then walked out.

"Hey where are you going?" he shouted out.

"You pack up, and I'll get the rest of these girls going, then I'll come and pick you guys up one by one, Darien you pack your own damn underwear and socks, make sure you bring black socks, none of that white gym shit." she slammed the door shut leaving him there.

Mina drove to Lita's house in under five minuets. The girls didn't even have time to catch their breath from Mina almost getting into seven accidents in under five minutes. She went through Lita's closet while Lita went to find a suit case. She took out two pairs of black pants, two pairs of tight low rider jeans, and threw out about seven pairs of shoes. "WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES FOR A WEDDING?" Mina screamed, as Lita went through her dresses. Lita brought out a pair of black strappy stilettos. "I didn't know you had these?" Mina looked at them, they were quiet nice.

"They're my cousins, she left them here two months ago when she was visiting me with my aunt." Lita told her.

"Well I hope she doesn't mind you wearing them to LA." Mina told her she threw those out in Lita's room. "Lemme see your dresses." Lita showed her four dresses. One was a strapless lavender that came right above her knees, another was a green halter that was long, the other one was a black dress that had two straps on going out to the side, and one was a plain blue spaghetti strap that criss crossed in the back. Mina studied the dresses.

"Bring the black one, the lavender one and the blue one." Mina told her.

"Why all three?" Lita asked as Mina ran out of the room dragging Raye and Amy with her.

"BECAUSE OF PARTIES!" she screamed and went out the door. Mina drove like a crazy person to Raye's house with Amy. Reaching a new goal of getting somewhere that is a good fifteen minute drive in seven minutes. Mina went into Raye's temple.

"I have messages." Raye played them, two from her father saying he was going to come to town next month and that he had a surprise for her.

"NO TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Mina pulled Raye's arm. Amy laughed and sat down, waiting for her turn.

Mina pulled out black pants, and amazingly found two pairs of stiletto's, she threw those out while Raye got out a suit case and a carry on. "Amy make yourself useful! Call Lita and Darien and tell them to pack their carry on bags and to get some sleep, it's almost nine in the morning, our flight leaves at two!" Mina shouted from Raye's closet. Amy was on it, she picked up the phone and dialed Lita's number. Raye brought out two dresses. A little black one and a dark shimmery blue one. Mina rolled her eyes at the look of the dresses, she pulled out pairs of black pants and what looked like nice shirts.

"AMY!" Mina called out.

"Hold on Lita. YES?" Amy shouted out.

"TELL HER TO BRING PURSES! TELL HER TO NOT FORGET THAT!" Mina shouted out. "PACK ALL THIS INCLUDING PAJAMAS AND ALL THAT OTHER CRAP YOU'LL NEED!" Mina yelled out and grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her out the door. With another mad dash of driving, they reached Amy's house, her mother was getting ready for work.

"Amy where have you been all night?" her mother curiously asked.

"I was with Mina." she told her mother in her usual tone. Mina ran like crazy into Amy's room and began throwing clothes out.

"What's going on?" her mother got up from the table with her coffee.

"Well Mum…" Amy began. "Mina invited us to go to LA with her, for her cousin's wedding, and we agreed, she just invited us now, and her flight leaves at two." Amy explained. Amy's mother raised an eyebrow.

"You know that I'm going to Aunt Leila's for awhile right?" her mother told her.

"I knew that, I just figured since you aren't going to be around, that it would be okay." Amy told her mother as she grabbed a suitcase from the closet. Amy's mother kissed her daughter's forehead. "Be good." she told her. She trusted her daughter, she knew she wasn't about to go off and do anything crazy…

Most mothers tend to think that…

Mina then ran out the door and went to pick up Darien first, if he wasn't done by now, she was going to murder him. She took her time to drive there, by the time she reached his place, Darien was standing outside with one suitcase and one carry on bag. Darien climbed into the front seat and they were off.

"You know…" Mina began. She turned down the music, "Serena's not what she seems."

"What do you mean by that?" Darien raised his eyebrow at her.

"She has different sides of her, you know how with some people you act one way and with other people you act differently?" Mina told him.

"Not exactly…" Darien said.

"Well, take this for example, say you have relatives who are upright, you know? They don't like drinking, smoking, sex before marriage, and all that good stuff." Mina tried her best to explain it to him.

"Right." Darien told her.

"Well say you smoke, but if they found out you smoked, it's like you have no respect and you have no morals or values." Mina told him. They were stuck in a bit of traffic.

"So?" Darien asked her.

"So…would you smoke in front of them?" she asked him.

"No, they wouldn't think I was a good person then." Darien told her.

"Right, and you wouldn't tell them that you had sex before marriage either, would you?" Mina asked him.

"No, what's the point Mina?" Darien sighed.

"The point is Darien, that Serena can't just let her self loose in front of everyone, when she goes out dancing, she can't dance that sexually in front of all her relatives like she does in clubs, she has to act proper, and more lady like." Mina tried to explain. "In front of you guys, she couldn't exactly light up a cigarette and start swearing like she normally does. You know her as the good little girl from what? Three years ago? People grow up." Mina told him.

"I don't quite follow you." Darien told her honestly.

"She's changed Darien, she's not the same little sweet girl she was three years ago when you first started dating her. Remember that summer when she went away with her uncle and her cousin? She went to France and Italy, and she grew up, she became more into her roots." Mina told him.

"She never spoke French or Italian in front of any of us. I never knew until I saw her in a parking garage with Raye and she was speaking French with that girl." Darien told her.

"Because she felt that you guys and her French-Italian friends were separate, she couldn't take you to the parties she had to go to, you wouldn't have understood anything, you'd feel left out, plus…I hate to be the one to say this, but…" Mina sighed.

"Mina, you might as well tell me, you've already told us everything else. We were angry with you earlier, nothing could make it worse than before." Darien explained.

"Well, in a way, she loved you, but she was embarrassed of you." Mina told him.

"WHAT?" Darien shouted out.

"Calm down, there's a good reason!" Mina yelled at him.

"My own girlfriend was embarrassed of me Mina, how can there be an explanation?" Darien asked her harshly.

"Family." Mina told him simply.

"Family?" Darien asked her in a monotone voice.

"A few of Serena's cousins didn't approve of you, I wouldn't call it racist, but they didn't like the fact that she wasn't dating a French-Italian guy, and once she found out you were cheating on her, she couldn't tell her cousins, they would ridicule her, and say 'see I told you so! These American boys are all the same!' she didn't want that, she already stuck up for you several times." Mina told him.

"Wait, so they don't like Americans?" Darien tried to make sense of this.

"No, they don't care about Americans, they just didn't like the fact that she was dating a quote on quote, 'white boy.'" Mina explained.

"I don't even see how this relationship would have worked!" Darien began to loose hope.

"Darien, that's not the point, the point is that she loved you, she dated you no matter what everyone else said, she got in numerous fights with all of them including her brothers, that's why her brother yelled at you that one time he saw you walking home with her. He didn't care about age, he just didn't like the fact that some non French-Italian was dating his little sister." Mina told him, they pulled up at Lita's house. Lita was down stairs with a large suit case and a carry on bag as well. "Let's end this now, this conversation never happened." she told him. Lita got in the back of the car.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. She was excited, she was going to LA for free, and she was going to see her old friend again. They then went to pick up Raye. Raye kept them waiting twenty minutes before finally coming out from her Temple with two large suitcases and one large carry on bag. Mina rolled her eyes at Raye.

"Sorry, I was packing." she smiled excitedly.

"Whatever…" Mina bitched. She started the car again and went to pick up Amy. Once they picked her up she went to her own house with her friends, she parked the car in the garage. "Okay take your shit out of the SUV and bring it in." Mina told them she walked into her house were Dave was waiting for her, he was wearing his jeans and a dark blue button down shirt that wasn't tucked in.

"Get ready, we're leaving." Dave told her.

"You have the tickets?" she asked him tiredly.

"Yeah, go get ready. Your friends here yet?" he asked her.

"Yeah, they're coming in, keep them busy so I can just relax for ten minutes." Mina dragged herself upstairs. She walked into her room and closed and locked the door, she collapsed into bed and took a twenty minute nap. She then woke up and dragged herself into her walk in closet where she came out wearing a terry cloth robe. She went into her bathroom and took a nice long shower. She came out and towel dried her hair. Leaving her hair up in a clip she got dressed. She wore her new Seven jeans, and her lacy white camisole and her cream colored angora shawl pullover shirt. She put on her earrings, and her necklace, then she let her hair down and towel dried it some more. She pulled it up once more with her hair clip and then did her make up. She put on her powder, then eyeliner, golden colored eye shadow, she lined the top and bottom of her eyes just slightly. She pulled on her boots. She looked in the mirror, something was missing, she looked all over her bathroom sink and then finally found Serena's lip gloss, she left it here a few months ago, and she decided to use it and then return it to her. Mina then looked at her hair. She let it down, the curls in her hair were all over, she put hair gel in it and then pulled it up once more. She grabbed her purse and her jacket and went out the door. She came downstairs to find that her friends were in the kitchen watching Amy and Dave playing thumb war.

"One two three four, I declare a thumb war!" they said together, Dave laughed and Amy giggled.

"I told you, you're never gonna beat me, you couldn't beat me when you were fourteen, you're not gonna beat me now!" Dave then beat her. Amy laughed, Dave messed her short blue hair up. She was like his other little sister.

"Remember you and Serena were playing and she won?" Mina laughed.

"Yeah, that's because that bitch used her nails, shit." Dave told her. The doorbell rang.

"The driver's here." Mina sighed, "Dave go let him in to get all our bags." Dave went to the front door, Mina went to the stove and poured herself a nice cup of hot tea. She added two sugar cubes and sat down. She sipped her tea quietly.

"Something on your mind?" Lita asked her.

"No, not really." Mina told her.

"It sure looks like it though." Darien told her.

"I think she's excited that she's going to see Serena again." Raye told them.

"I see her all the time, remember?" Mina gave them a look.

"Oh right…" Amy said. Dave came in the room.

"Ready?" he asked Mina.

"Yeah let's go." Mina told him, she poured the rest of her tea in the sink. "Our parents are there?" She asked him.

"They're having lunch with Serena's right now in LA." he told her. They walked outside, Mina and Dave got into the limo that was waiting for them outside. Raye, Darien, Lita and Amy happily climbed aboard. Dave noticed something was wrong with Mina.

"Perché lei somiglia a che?" Dave asked her in Italian (Translation: Why do you look like that?)

"Somiglia a che?" Mina looked at him (Translation: Look like what?)

"Lei guarda arrabbiato." Dave looked concerned (Translation: You look angry.)

"Nothing." Mina replied in English.

"No seriously." Dave asked her. The scouts and Darien were trying not to look interested, but they ended up listening anyway, trying to figure out what they were saying even though they couldn't understand.

"Ero suppone per spendere le mie due settimane con Serena, ma posso non perché devono venire con noi, e è non come posso dire gli di non DI venire, perché devono è importante. Ma adesso che sono qui, non posso spendere il mio tempo con Serena!" Mina almost shouted. (Translation: I was suppose to spend my two weeks with Serena, but I can't because they have to come with us, and it's not like I can tell them not to come, because they have to it's important. But now that they're here, I can't spend my time with Serena!) Dave sat next to Mina and put his arm around his sister.

"Don't worry about it, you'll have your fun, I promise you." He told her. Mina sighed.

"Mina are you okay?" Amy asked her.

"She's just tired." Dave replied for her. They reached the airport twenty minutes later. They got out and waited for their bags to be put on carts for them. Dave tipped the limo driver and they went into the airport. They went to put their bags on. Dave took all the tickets from Mina and did all the talking.

"Dave's taking care of everything, don't worry about it." Mina told them. Dave came back and handed everyone their tickets. Lita looked at hers.

"Something's wrong…" Lita told them.

"What's wrong?" Dave went over to her.

"My ticket says first class." Lita told them.

"All of them do." Mina told her.

"Really?" Raye took hers out and looked at it.

"Yeah." Dave laughed at them a little.

"Mina I can't pay you back for a first class ticket." Darien handed his ticket to her.

"What? No you don't have to pay us, don't worry about it, this is on us." Mina told them.

"Yeah, don't worry." Dave told him.

"Are you sure?" Lita asked him.

"Yeah, come on we gotta go now, we're boarding first." Dave told them. He put his arm around Amy and Mina as they walked over to the gate.

"Ticket and ID please." The woman at the gate asked them, they boarded one by one.

"Mina I have to tell you something." Lita pulled her aside right before they boarded the plane.

"What's wrong Lita?" Mina had a look of concern on her face.

"Okay, well…I'm afraid to fly…" Lita shyly told her.

"Honey, so am I, it's scary at first, but you'll get used to it." Mina told her. Lita felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Dave.

"Don't worry, you and Mina can sit next to me, I'll make it go by fast." Dave told her.

"See, you'll be okay, you'll be with us." Mina told her. Mina held her hand and walked her through the plane. They found their seats and sat down. Dave went to help Amy put her carry on up on the overhead.

"Dave's nice." Lita told Mina.

"Yeah, he's great, but he can be a dick at times, like you've seen before." Mina told her. Dave came and sat down. The pilot came on the loudspeaker telling them about the safety procedures. The flight attendants handed out headphones so they could watch the movie or listen to music from the plane. The plane started to take off. Lita closed her eyes. Dave sat in the middle. Mina took window and Lita had the aisle. Dave held their hands, he was used to holding Mina's hand on airplanes, she'd always get a little scared when the plane landed and took off. Soon they were in the air. Lita opened her eyes and looked around, she looked behind her to find Raye and Darien sleeping, and Amy was sitting across the aisle. This might be fun after all. Dave took out a pack of cards and began to show them card tricks. Then he and Mina started playing a vigorous game of speed.

"HA! I win!" Mina laughed.

"No fair! You won the last time we played on the plane!" Dave told her. "You counted the cards wrong."

"Dave's a soar loser, don't be such a soar loser!" she laughed at him. Dave rolled his eyes. Dave got up from his seat and went to the overhead compartment he took out a small box from his bag. He took it out.

"Electronic Battleship!" he grinned. Him and Mina began to play. Lita moved over to the next seat and began to chat with Amy. About an hour later they heard Mina laughing and Dave swearing.

"You bitch! You sunk my fucking battleship!" he shouted to her. Mina laughed loudly at him.

"This is your captain speaking, we should be arriving in Los Angeles in about ten minutes, please put your seat belts on and put your carry on under your seat or in the overhead compartment. Thank you." the man clicked off. Raye woke up at the sound of the captain, she nudged Darien to wake up as well.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Mina asked Lita.

"I'll tough it out." Lita stuck her tongue out.

They plane landed smoothly, they walked out of the plane and into the airport. The girls went to the bathroom, Darien went into the men's bathroom while Dave went to make sure the driver was here, he helped the driver load the suitcases into a separate car. They all came out of the bathroom and walked outside into LA. The air was much more polluted than the suburbs were.

"Where's Serena?" Lita asked her.

"She usually does pick us up from the airport, but this time she's so busy with the wedding and everything that she sent a driver." Mina told her, Mina found Dave and they got into another Limo. Lita, Amy, and Raye pulled the window down and looked out into LA. It was almost everything they expected it to be. Palm trees, people selling maps to stars homes, the works.

"Where's Serena's house?" Lita asked.

"A good forty-five minute drive, without traffic." Dave told them, right then the car slowed down to a stop. "But then again, there's always traffic in LA, it's the worst kind in California." Dave told them.

"No, the worst traffic is in the Bay Area, in San Francisco." Mina corrected him.

"That was only once, LA is much worse, Mina you've only been to San Francisco twice." Dave told his sister. They sat around in the car for about an hour and a half, finally they reached Beverly Hills.

"We're here." Dave told them, they all looked out the limo windows except for Dave and Mina, who were carrying on a conversation in Italian.

"Which one is Serena's house?" Raye asked.

"See for yourself." Dave told her, he pointed to the largest house on the entire street. It was a true Beverly Hills Mansion. "Her father wants to sell it and buy this one in Bel Air. But he doesn't like how it looks exactly." Dave told them.

"Why don't they just have a house built there?" Mina asked him.

"I don't know, you ask Uncle himself." Dave told her. The car pulled up to a gate, the driver rolled down his window and punched in the guest code. There was a loud buzzing noise and the gates opened up slowly. They drove for another five minutes and they pulled up to the front of the house where there were expensive cars parked outside. There were vans, and decorations all over the place. The driver got out and opened the door for them.

Raye was the first one out. She looked at the place in awe, she made a quick decision to never make Serena angry at her again, Raye wondered what the inside would look like. She started to imagine being the owner of a house like this one day with Darien, a smile grew on her face. Dave tipped the driver and their suitcases were outside waiting for them. Mina opened the door up with her key, Dave and Mina walked in. Darien, Raye, Lita and Amy stood outside, they took a deep breath, and walked in.

HEY GUYS!! HAHA I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU HANGING!! THE BEST PART EVER TOO!! EVERYONE' S GOING "NOOO WTF!!! NOO THE BEST PART!! THEY MEET!!"

HAHA ma petite amie, don't worry, you'll find out what happens soon, if they meet, or if they don't meet yet…I'm evil, I know…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Why do I have the feeling I'm going to get a lot a flames? DON'T FLAME ME DAMN IT! Have fun!


	18. California Love

HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for your reviews, anyway, well like I said, I won't keep you waiting much longer, here is chapter seventeen!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…don't own it. And I don't own any song I put in here, and I'm just borrowing the title of 2pac's (Rest in Peace) California Love, because I love 2pac and I love his music.

Chapter Eighteen: California Love…

Raye held Darien's hand as they all walked in after Mina and her brother Dave. People were everywhere, running around going back and forth, taking things in and out of rooms. They looked around for Serena, they couldn't find her.

"RIOLA!" Mina shouted out in an Italian accent. A girl with brown hair looked up. She was wearing black pinstripe pants, stiletto shoes, a white and blue button down shirt with her hair pulled up into a hairclip. She had on black eyeliner that lined her eyes deeply, but in a sophisticated way her eye shadow was a deep red with a hint of brown, and her lips were glossy almost natural looking red colour. She had a clipboard in one hand and her cell phone in the other. A headset was around her head, she was talking into it in French using hand gestures, showing off her naturally long nails that she had in a French manicure. She turned and glanced and Mina smiling, she held up her hand to stop Mina from hugging her.

"So we're okay? Okay, Merci." She clicked off the phone and made a face of disgust. She ran into Mina's arms.

"OH HONEY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" she sighed in relief.

"Serena you look like you'll need some help." Dave told her, she embraced Dave in a huge bear hug.

"I'm so happy you guys are here, I was on the phone with the cake people, they thought we were going to have a coconut cake. Who the fuck has coconut, I don't know, but Leola isn't." she sighed. "Okay, Minnie, you go and make sure the appointment for tonight at Elizabeth Arden is still on schedule, they haven't called to confirm yet. Dave you go make sure that they're setting up correctly out there, and make sure that it looks okay, this isn't suppose to be an outside wedding, where our shoes will get ruined, and make sure there are no tents, if there are any tents tell them I'll make sure that no one hears of their company again, make sure the designers are working on the gazebo correctly, and no red roses, it'll make it look like someone died. I'll go get people to bring your bags up. OKAY? GO!" Serena instructed. She quickly walked past Darien and the scouts, ignoring them. She had more important things to do than to say hello to ungrateful old friends.

"Hello? Hi!" she told the men who were carrying up the luggage. "Okay now these go up the stairs and down the hall to the left put them outside of the second room, we'll get them all settled once this day is over." she told them and walked back inside. The phone rang, she put her cell phone in her back pocket and answered the house phone. "Alo?" she listened to whoever was on the phone with her. "Oui, oui." she answered. Then a look of fright came to her face. "NO!" she screamed on the phone as she walked in dodging a few people working in the house for the wedding. "I said no red roses!" she listened for a few minutes, "No! This isn't a funeral! It's a wedding, if there are going to be roses, there are going to be roses they have to be white and fresh, none of this two day old sitting in a vase roses okay? They have to be cut that day! For the wedding night? For the wedding night you can put a few red roses, but I don't want them covered, I want the family table to have a few red rose petals on it and nothing more! Where the bride and groom will sit there will be white orchids with light blue lilies, and Miriam flowers, okay? If there is anything else then I'll you won't be dealing with me, you'll be dealing with the bride's father, my uncle. So get it right or else!" Serena threatened and hung up. Lena came running downstairs.

there will be white orchids with light blue lilies, and Miriam flowers, okay? If there is anything else then I'll you won't be dealing with me, you'll be dealing with the bride's father, my uncle. So get it right or else!" Serena threatened and hung up. Lena came running downstairs.

"She's in your room sitting on your bed she's afraid that she might have to postpone the wedding if the dress doesn't arrive here on time." Lena told her. Serena put her hands to her temples to think she looked up to see Darien and the girls standing there looking a little confused. They saw her looking at them. Mina came running out asking what was going on.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do." She took off her headset and put it on the clipboard. "Mina you take over for a bit." she handed Mina the headset and clipboard. "Lena, you get my guests settled in upstairs in the rooms. Tell them where they are and whose staying with who. Okay? I have to go comfort Leola." Serena went running upstairs and down the hall. Mina ran off with the headset and clipboard. Lena spun around on her heels and looked at Darien, Raye, Lita and Amy.

"Hi." she told them in a sweet-I-have-to-hurry-the-hell-up-way. "I'm Lena as you might know from several occasions. Please follow me and don't bump into anyone or Serena will come down here and kill us all…including me." she explained. They grabbed their carry on bags and followed Lena upstairs.

Meanwhile Serena was in her room comforting her crying cousin. "Don't worry Leola, do you know who they're dealing with? They're dealing with Annerire-Plantine family. They're dealing with your family, and who else but me can get you out of this? Hm?" Serena comforted her.

"I know, but it's so hard, I mean I know you're doing all the work…but all the pressure is on me to not fuck up anything! I feel like the last one whose getting married in this family!" Leola paused to dry her tears. "AND I'M ONLY 22!" Leola cried out. Lana hugged her cousin and gave Serena a look. Serena jumped up and ran out the door. They were going to need some more help.

"LENA!" Serena ran screaming down the hallway as fast as she possibly could with her new stilettos she was still trying to break in. Lena looked up to see Serena running towards her.

"Leola's finally having the realization that she's only 22 and she's getting married, she thinks she's the last one in the family to get married. Please, I'm going to be 19 soon and I'm not even engaged, Lana's going to be 21 soon and Gavin still hasn't proposed. You handle this better than I can." Serena looked at her. The scouts and Darien sighed, they were never going to solve any of their problems.

"Why me?" Lena shouted out.

"Because that night that I was all depressed because Evan left for some stupid family crap, you were there, and…you were there…and fuck dude you're always fucking there, go fucking help our cousin!" Serena shouted at her and pushed her down the hall. Serena took a deep breath and looked to see Darien.

"Okay, where was Lena in all of this?" She looked as if she had better things to do, which to her, she did.

"She was telling us how you were going to have a mental and emotional break down if this day doesn't end soon." Lita told her.

"Please, I've had seven of those this morning when they got the wedding car wrong and I had to re-order the whole fucking thing five times! Then I had to make sure they had it down twice!" Serena put her hand to her head. Her cell phone rang. She moaned loudly and answered it. "ALO?" she shouted. "Oh hi Pá pá …" she put her other hand to her head. She listened to her father, "Yes she's here, yes, everything is fine, Leola's having her pre-wedding crisis. Don't bother asking why. Please call her, she'll love it if you call her and tell her everything's going to be alright, you're her favourite uncle, you do it!" Serena told him, she listened for a few more minutes and then hung up with him. "Sorry." she told them. "Okay so yeah, the rooms. We have three rooms for you guys, so some of you will have to share a room, because no one's going in Lena's or Lana's bedroom at my house. Because they will kill you and me. Okay?" she explained in an evil, sweet, fake smile. "Oh and one more thing, this isn't my rule I think this rule sucks, but hey I wanna live here so I go for it." She turned to Raye and Darien. "You guys, under the rule of my two older brothers, cannot share a room. I frankly don't care if you want to or not, but if you want to that's not my problem, I mean yeah sure I've broken the rules here like what? Every fucking day, but since they are much older than any of us here, they will blame it on me, and as you can see I have way too many other things to worry about than your sex life." she walked into the room. "Shall we move on?"

"Serena…" Darien began, "we didn't want to share a room in the first place, because we figured it would be uncomfortable for you-" Darien was cut off.

"Like I said earlier, I don't care." Serena told him. "Look! I have a wedding to plan!" she tried to hurry this up, it was a waste of her time to talk to them anyway, the wedding was in a few days, her cousin, who is the bride, is having a mental and emotional break down, down the hallway; and Serena herself was ready to break down as well. "You have to understand, that whatever the hell it is you need to talk to me about, can wait, otherwise you guys are all on your own here in this little adventure." She sneered at them. She turned around to explain the room. "This room can hold one person, it has a bathroom in it like all the other ones, and a king size bed. It can hold on person. Who wants it? Hurry up and decide." she told them.

"I'll take it." Darien volunteered, it was obvious that Serena was under more stress than one person can handle. The room looked like it could have two people in it, but according to Serena, it could only hold one person. The king size bed looked appealing at the moment too.

"Okay then. Great! The next two bedrooms have two queen size beds in them, you guys decide and then we'll talk when I'm done with this hurricane downstairs that we're calling a wedding." Serena told them and quickly walked away. She ran down the hall to her crying cousin.

The scouts settled in, hanging their clothes and resting up so they could figure out who this new enemy was and how Serena associated with them. Darien lay on his bed thinking about the chaos going on downstairs. Serena was in charge, she knew what she was doing and she was taking on an amazing amount of stress, while looking amazing. She was professional, well almost, she swore a little too much, but who wouldn't under all this stress? There was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he called out. Mina opened the door. She was in her pajamas.

"The storm is over, you can come out now, everyone's coming downstairs into the TV room." Mina grinned. She looked tired but happy. Darien got up and walked downstairs with Mina. Random people were sitting around the TV room, the fireplace was on and the TV was off. People were lying on the sofa all snuggled up with blankets speaking Italian, French and English, it looked very cozy. Raye walked in from the kitchen. Serena was nowhere in site. Lana and Serena then walked in, she had her hair down, it was down to her waist, she came in wearing pajama pants and a sweater, as did Lana. Serena had a laptop with her, she opened it up and called her cousin Josh over.

"Okay, so what the hell do I have to do to make it go faster? Like clean the defragmenter up?" Serena asked him. Josh laughed at her.

"Here do this." he leaned over and clicked a few times.

"Oh wow, that's fast." she told him, then her face fell. "Wait, so it goes fast to like what? 60 then it goes slow? This doesn't make sense!" Serena yelled out.

"That means you have too much crap in that particular file." Josh told her.

"Fuck this will take forever." she mumbled. Then Leola walked in. They all started to whistle and clap at her.

"FUCK YOU!" Leola shouted out at them, she didn't like the embarrassment. Serena put the laptop away and jumped up to give her cousin a hug.

"Your dress is on it's way as we speak, It'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Serena told her.

"Thank you Nia." she told her and smiled sweetly.

"Yes Nia…thank you!" a bunch of boys shouted out to annoy her.

"Shut up!" she hissed at them. "You try doing all this shit!" she shouted out to them. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Jake replied.

"Ah fuck…" she collapsed on the sofa. "Come on, we have to haul ass to Arden's." she got up. "You guys wanna come up stairs?" she looked at Lita, Amy, Darien, and Raye.

"I'll come." Mina stood up and grinned.

"No shit you'll come." Serena told her.

"Nia, who are you going upstairs with?" One of her cousins asked.

"With my special buddies." she sarcastically told them.

"Nia." he told her.

"What?" she turned around.

"Nothing." he snickered.

"Nia." someone else called out.

"Nia!" a few of them shouted out in an Italian accent.

"SHUT UP!" Serena shouted to them.

"NIA! NIA!" they called out to annoy her.

"I've been on my feet all fucking day since ten this fucking morning, don't Nia my ass!" She called out and walked away.

"Nia we love you!" Lena, Lana, and Jake shouted at her.

They all walked upstairs into Serena's bedroom. Her room could be the size of a small apartment. She had a deluxe bathroom that connected to her sleeping quarters, she had a walk-in closet that was the size of a small master bedroom, a study area, not to mention a huge entertainment center with a very comfortable looking sofa. Not to mention her vanity where she did her makeup. "Sit." she told them. She took off her large hoodie sweater, she was wearing a black tank top underneath it. She picked up a remote and played her music, a song in French began to play, she began to hum along as she went into her closet, she came out wearing a pair of her Seven jeans. She sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair. "Okay, listen up, tonight is a wedding dinner, we have to go to about fifty more of those, later on, but tonight it's at Madre's." She told them.

"Madre's? As in Jennifer Lopez Madre's?" Raye looked at her in shock.

"Yeah…" Mina and Serena replied at the same time. "Where else?" Serena told her. "It'll be a bit of a long ride, but whatever, Leola loves it there so we're going, by the way, Leola is the one who walked in and we started clapping and whistling at her, she's the bride." she told them, she walked back into her closet and came out wearing a white tank top with a dark brown Bebe angora sweater wrap over it. She pulled her hair up messily into a bun. "Okay, well I know you're not here for my cousin's wedding." she pulled on a pair of stiletto boots. "I know why you're here, and at the moment I can't solve your problem or discuss it with you, I have to be at Elizabeth Arden Salon in about twenty minutes, so I have to know what you're wearing and how you're going to look, because if you look bad, then I'll never hear the end of it." Serena told them.

"Okay, you girls go out and bring me your dresses, I'll see what's going to happen." she shooed them out of her room, Darien stayed behind.

"I need to tell you something." he closed the door.

"Look we discussed this, I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing to say to me." Serena told him strictly.

"It's not about that." he replied back, even when she was tired she looked amazing. "Okay, that night, that we were-"

"Fighting?"

"Not fighting, disagreeing on certain things, I realized something." he told her, Serena put her hands on her hips and waited. Darien sat down on her bed he didn't know how to tell her this, he looked on her nightstand to see a pack of cigarettes sitting there. He took one out and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"What's going on?" she looked at him, she'd never seen him smoke before, he didn't cough or look disgusted at all. He was like her, used to it.

"Okay, well you know back home-" he began.

"Your home, not mine." she interrupted him.

"Anyway, there was this Halloween ball that I had to go to for my job, and well that night I drank a little too much. This was the night before Halloween may I add…" he stopped and took another puff from his cigarette.

"Oh no…" she looked horrified.

"I was drunk, and I went outside to get some fresh air, and…well you know the rest…" he stopped.

"Oh God…" she squatted down and put her hands to her head. "That was you?!" she was ready to cry, but she didn't show it.

"And then…" he put out the cigarette stub and lit another one.

"There's more?!" she almost yelled.

"On Halloween night, I was drunk, Mina took us to this club, and I was really drunk, I went outside because the party got a little wild." he took another cigarette puff.

"A little?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I was so drunk at that party, that just wasn't my night, well it was-"

"You had a pretty good night, except for when you went outside to have a cigarette break." he told her. Serena couldn't take it, she sat down on her bed, and looked at the wall for a few seconds, she then took Darien's cigarette and lied down on her bed and finished the entire cigarette.

"This never leaves this room." she told him as she took the last few puffs.

"Yeah, I mean I only told you for your own good, you know, so you don't get in trouble or anything!" he jumped up from the bed. Serena sat up.

"Yes! I know exactly what you mean!" she looked at him and then she put her hands in her head. "Oh God!" she cried out.

"What?" he looked at her in a concerned manner.

"Evan!" she almost yelled out. "And oh no! Raye!" she looked at him.

"Raye doesn't know, whose Evan?" he asked her.

"He's my boyfriend, but that's not the point." she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Darien looked at her surprised. "Oh what? You can have Raye, but I'm just suppose to sit around and be depressed?" she stood up.

"I didn't say that!" he cried out.

"Well your face sure as hell gave it away!" she looked at him in with an upset face.

"Just forget it." he told her.

"Right, we've both moved on. Right?" she asked as him.

"Right, we're both adults here." he told her.

"We both have good stable relationships, we're both almost not really happy." she told him.

"Right…wait!" he looked at her. "Why are both almost not really happy?"

"Oh come on, I have a huge wedding to get through and you have a new enemy, we're not happy people here." she told him. There was a knock at the door. Amy walked in with Lita, Raye, and Mina. Serena quickly covered up their conversation. "Did you kill the spider?" she told him.

"What spider?" he looked confused, Serena pinched his back. "Yeah that spider, I threw it out the window, gone for good." he covered with her.

"Let's see what you ladies have." she looked at them Amy showed her black and blue floral halter dress, it was tight at the top and loose as it went down. Lita showed her halter dress, it was a deep brown colour with white stripes going across it in a very 70s type of way. Raye showed her blue dress, it was thin strapped and went a little low for cleavage, it had glitter all along the top.

"So far so good. What are you doing with your hair and makeup?" Serena asked them. Mina walked over to her.

"You don't want to know." Mina whispered rather loudly.

"Okay, what are you up to?" Serena asked them.

"We were going to do it ourselves, and a bit of makeup." Lita answer. Serena's eyes shot wide toward them.

"Okay, you're coming with me." Serena told them "Put on a shirt that you can easily take off that won't ruin your hair or makeup. Hurry up and meet me downstairs you have less than a minute." Serena told them, she grabbed her brown Luis Vuitton purse and matching wallet and walked out. Serena waited as patiently as she could downstairs. Two minutes later they came down. "JOSH!" she called out.

"HUH?" Josh called back out to her, Serena shouted something in French and walked out the door with Mina, Lena, Lana, Raye, Lita, and Amy. Darien began to follow them, when Josh put his hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, don't go there…" he handed him a glass of whiskey and took him to the other room. "We'll chill in here till they come back, when we come back, we get ready, I need to tell you what to wear." he told him.

Serena and her friends got into her father's BMW SUV, she got in and blasted the CD player. She played "Somebody Told Me" By the Killers. She started to speed up as usual, and then lit up her cigarette. "Minnie you want one?" she offered. Mina wasn't going to ruin her vacation just because she had to have a few people tag along, she took one. Serena handed one to Lena as well, she offered it to Lana, but she didn't bother to take one. She threw the lighter in the back for Mina to catch it. Mina lit hers up and then passed it to Lena, lit it hers up and then lit up Serena's for her.

"Mina you smoke?!" Amy looked at her in shock.

"Once in a while." she told her. Serena laughed.

"She means, occasionally, she's what they call a 'social smoker." her and Lena laughed. Mina cursed at them in Italian.

"My my, aren't we a lady." Serena laughed at her with Lena and Lana. Mina laughed with them. Serena turned her music up louder, her and Lena sang along to the song.

"Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight, Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight…" they began to move their heads to the music. Lana burst out laughing.

"What? Yeah we can't sing, wanna make something of it?" Lena teased her sister.

"I remember the last time you guys were doing this, it was to Shakira, and you were going crazy in the car, and then the mysterious Hot Italian Guy saw you guys." Serena and Lena were howling with laughter.

"Damn, Hot Italian Guy…" She sighed. She tried to control her laughter, but she failed and laughed harder with Lena.

"Who's Hot Italian Guy?" Raye asked.

"He's this really hot Italian guy that we see all over the place but we don't know his name, but we know for a fact that he's Italian." Lena explained.

"Mmm, Hot Italian Guy…" Serena grinned. Then giggled at Lena's expression. "I'm gonna marry him!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can see it now you up at the alter in an twenty thousand dollar Vera Wang dress." Mina told her. Lena got in on this.

"Do you Serena Annerire-Plantine, take Hot Italian Guy for your lawful husband?!" Lena mocked a Priest.

"Fuck ya I do!" Serena shouted out.

"No wait!" Mina shouted out.

"Oh right! Speak now or forever hold your peace!" Lena shouted out.

"A little late for that one there babe." Serena told her as she took a puff on her cigarette. Mina snickered at her.

"Lana's suppose to marry Hot Italian Guy! Remember?!" Lena stood up for her older sister.

"Oh yeah! Yay Lena!" they all started whistling for her as if she was seriously getting married.

"I'll be your Mistress." Serena joked with her.

"Right." Lana rolled her eyes and laughed.

"No seriously, she could be, she could pop in and out of your sexy Italian flat in Italy or in London, because someone that hot has to have some family in London." Mina told them.

"And then! And then Serena and Hot Italian guy can like be secretly having sex all the time, and the one day you come home early from your country home in the south of France, because Hot Italian Guy can speak French, he's just that perfect, and then you'll catch Serena in your house in her skirt and bra and she tries to escape and she knocks over a chair and she runs out the back door and down a million steps. And then you'll chase Serena out saying 'Serena! I see you! Come here!' and then you'll trip and fall breaking off your tooth bleeding terribly. Then Serena will feel bad and help you up and then take you to the hospital where you'll have plastic surgery to remove a scar then have a brand new tooth put in that's a slightly different colour than the rest. Then Hot Italian Guy comes and Serena will just have to break it off with him because she feels so bad." Lena had their entire lives planned out. "Just like Big and Carrie in Sex and the City!" she laughed.

"Lena we have way too much time on our hands." Serena told her and threw her cigarette out the window, Mina and Lena did the same. They pulled over on Rodeo Drive. Serena told everyone to get out of the car. She handed the valet the spare key and walked into Elizabeth Arden. She walked over to the desk where the manager was.

"Hello Stella." Serena kindly told the woman.

"Serena! How nice to see you again! Please come this way." she told her.

"Actually Stella, we have a bit of a problem…" She pulled the manager aside and whispered something quickly to her. The manager nodded and looked at Lita, Amy and Raye. They smiled sweetly at Stella. Serena and Stella came back and took Mina, Lena, and Lana with her.

"Welcome Ladies!" Stella told Amy, Lita, and Raye. "Please, come right this way." Women came towards them asking them random questions "Can I take your coat?" "What would you like to drink?" "Would you like a croissant?" they were led into a room where Serena, Mina, Lena, and Lana were changing. They took off their coats and button down shirts, and their jeans. They slipped on a pair of flip flops that were given to them, they put jackets that looked like a judge's coat. They buttoned them down and stood there talking for a few minutes. The three girls decided to do the same, they took off their coats and shirts, then their jeans and put one of the jackets on.

"Ready?" Serena asked them, she smiled a little. They walked out into the salon, into a room where they sat down and had their feet put into a small foot spa. Serena and her friends took a glass of champagne. She took a few sips and then turned to Lita, Amy, and Raye. "Okay we're getting our hair, nails, and make up done." she told them as she smiled to one of the ladies that worked there. Then she turned back and whispered to them "They're going to come to you for a nail colour right now." As if on cue three women came in with a tray of expensive nail polish. "Pick two colours, one for your nails and one for your toe nails, if you want the same colour on both, tell them you'll get a set done." Serena whispered and picked out a shimmery deep red colour. "Toes only." she turned to Lena "I'll stick with my French manicure." and smiled at the woman. "Pick something that will match your dress." she looked at the colours "Lita why don't you use a shimmer gold colour as a set, and Amy you can get a deep plum colour as a set. Raye for your dress I suggest a deep silver for you as a set." she told them quickly, she had only glanced at the colours. She drank some of her champagne, "but that's just my suggestion." she took another drink. The women put the nail colours on a small tray where they would sit and fix their toes. They walked out and the foot spa began to bubble up and vibrate. "That's what I need." Serena relaxed and put her arms behind her head. She smiled, she turned to the girls again and told them to lean over. They leaned over to her "Okay, so now someone's going to come in and start washing your hair, they'll ask you what you want, since we don't have time for a cut and colour, unfortunately, tell them you want it wash and styled. Go for something classic…like…" she thought for a second. "Lita you can get yours straightened and styled, Amy you can get yours clipped back with diamonds, and Raye you can get yours with a natural curl and have it pulled up." she told them quickly. Just by looking at them Serena could see what should be done and what shouldn't be done.

"Hey." Lena told her. "What are you doing to your hair?" Lena asked her.

"Well I have to have it pulled up because I don't have time for a cut and colour." Serena whined.

"Why don't you pull it up like an updo put let some come out in the front?" Lana suggested.

"Have you not noticed that my shortest layers are now right under my boobs?" Serena mocked them.

"Get an Audrey updo. But modernize it." Lena told her.

"What do you think Mina?" Serena asked her.

"Go for it." Mina closed her eyes and began to relax.

"Okay." Serena agreed, they all sat back and relaxed. Lita, Amy, and Raye decided to do the same.

Meanwhile, the girls were getting everything done and relaxed, Josh and Jake and taken Darien to Jake's house, where they sat around, drank a few beers, and played pool.

"I really don't feel like taking an hour and a half drive to Madres." Jake shot a solid blue ball in.

"It's for Leola." Josh told him. "We have to do it. Plus, Serena will kill us. If we complain."

"So?" Jake shot another ball in.

"So…it's our family, we can't back out of it." Josh drank some of his beer.

"What's it going to be like tonight?" Darien asked them.

"Sit around, talk and eat talk and eat, wedding crap, wedding crap, eating, wedding crap, toasts, and then desert and another toast, then a thanks to whoever the hell booked Madres for the night. And then…" Josh told him. "Jake help me out here." Jake missed the ball, he cursed and looked up at Darien.

"Dancing, then sitting around talking, then dancing, then back to thanking the family and then we leave, and then we go out to party." Jake explained. He lit up a cigarette and handed offered one to Darien.

"No thanks, I had one earlier." Jake shrugged and inhaled deeply.

"Come here I wanna show you something." Jake told Darien to follow him, they walked upstairs into Lena's room.

"Won't she be angry if we're in here?" Darien asked him.

"I'm her older brother, it's my job to do shit like this." he told Darien. He looked around and then picked up a small package. They walked out of the room and into his own room. He closed the door, "sit down." he told Darien, Darien sat down on a sofa and Jake sat down next to him. "What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone else, cause I know this is awkward for you to be here with us and you and Rio have a history and all that good shit, but I figured, that's between you and her, shouldn't stop us from being friends." Jake put out his cigarette and lit up another. He opened up the package and showed Darien pictures "Here, let me keep you updated." he showed pictures of parties, pool parties, and Serena's house. He handed Darien a picture, "This is Serena, two weeks ago, that's her," he pointed to a picture of Serena, her hair was long and pulled half way back wildly. She was wearing a pink and black tube top dress, and her makeup was done in red and black. "And the guy whose holding her, that's her boyfriend Evan." he finished. The guy was wearing an Armani Exchange shirt and black pants. She was smiling happily. The back round of the picture was dark, it seemed to be a party.

"Where was this taken?" Darien asked as he studied the picture. Jake took a puff from his cigarette.

"Some party our cousin was having, it was around here. Here check this picture out." he showed him a picture of Serena in a soft pink halter top.

"I know this picture." Darien said, it was the night she came running into the hospital screaming at the nurses to see her cousin. She was with her boyfriend in the picture, she was looking hot. Then his mind quickly went over to Raye…his girlfriend.

"Anyway…" Jake started he leaned back on his sofa, still smoking while Darien went through all the pictures. "Mina told me to update you on what's going on now, so you're not confused. Plus you're not such a bad guy. Serena's just a bitch, we all know it. But we still love her." Darien looked at the different pictures, Serena at a party, Serena at another party, Serena at a party again, Serena sleeping on the sofa, Serena and Lena sticking their tongues out. Serena, Lena and Lana, playing pool. Then the next picture opened up Darien's eyes. It was a picture of Serena, probably drunk, she had a cigarette in one hand and she was standing there, in her lacy red bra and black pants with a belly dancer wrap around her waist. Jake looked at the picture.

"That's in her room, she was wasted that night." Jake laughed and then he took the picture out of his hand and put it back in the envelope, that's enough of that picture. He took the rest of the pictures back. "Come on, let's grab some food."

The girls were getting their pedicure, a few were getting manicures and their hair washed all at the same time. Serena and Mina were gossiping, Lana was relaxing, and the scouts were enjoying every minute of it. Once their nails were dry, their hair was done at the same time, it came out of the sink and was being towel dried. The women left to go get more towels. They all sat there talking with their towel dried wet hair.

"PSH PSH!" Serena whispered loudly, Lita, Raye, and Amy looked in her direction, they leaned over so she could whisper. "Okay, their going to come and get you one by one to a stylist chair so they can fix your hair, tell them how I told you, or if you can think of something better then go for it. But they'll understand what you want." Serena whispered to them, "If it hurts while they're pulling your hair up or it burns while blow drying, it's okay, just don't complain, some of them can be really bitchy."

"Serena what are you doing?" Lana looked up from her magazine.

"Nothing, just telling them something." Serena leaned back into her seat. One of the hair stylist came in.

"Miss Mela? They're ready for you now." Mina put her magazine away and got up and followed her. Two other women came in. they came and go Serena and Raye. Serena put the towel down from her hair and walked in and sat down in the chair. Lena, Lana, and Lita came in too, Serena was sitting next to Lena and Lana, their usual seats.

"So what can I turn you into this time Serena?" the woman asked.

"Haha." Serena told her sarcastically. "Well it's getting too long to do anything, do an Audrey Hepburn but make it a little more modern." Serena told her.

"Got it." she began to come out Serena's long dark hair. She began to clip parts of it up and blow dry a little here and there. She parted it on the left side and clipped it. Serena looked over to Lita. Her hair was being de-frizzed, and blow dried. The hairstylist began to pull Lita's hair up into several different parts. Letting only a few parts of it down. She brushed it out and began to straighten it out with a straightening iron. Lita was amazed at how long her hair was getting. Amy was occasionally making faces, they pulled the roots of her hair so tightly back, she felt a headache coming on. They put in diamond clips in her hair. The back of her hair was messy in a sophisticated way. Raye was having her hair curled, her curls looked completely natural. Lena was getting her hair a wash out body wave, they had to straighten it and then wave it. Talk about split ends. Lana was getting her classic updo. She knew she looked good in it, thus she almost always got it, as was Mina. Mina was also getting an updo similar to Lana's. Raye's hair was then pulled up into a classic high pony-tail. All her curls surrounding her face. Then they pulled the pony tail up into a bun, letting her curls spill in the back and in the front. Twenty minutes later, their hair was done. They thanked the ladies who fixed their hair.

"So now we go home right?" Lita asked them as they walked into another room.

"Why? We still need to get our make up done." Lana told her tiredly. They sat down in the makeup chairs and waited for the artist to come in. Serena leaned in to tell the scouts what to do.

"Tell them that you want a natural night time look." she whispered, "works every time." the makeup artists came in, "oh and tell them what colour your dress looks too, that should help." Serena, Lena, Mina, and Lana told them what they wanted, they began to brush on powder and concealer, then eyeliner and shadow, blush and ect…Lita, Raye, and Amy were still describing their dresses. Once they finished, the artists got to work immediately. Fifteen minutes later, they were done. Everything, hair, nails, makeup, they went back into the dressing room.

"Oh you guys, just put your jackets on over your bra, if you try to put your shirt on, you'll ruin your hair and makeup, we'll be in the car and then my house, we're not going anywhere." Serena told them. Serena quickly put on her button down and went out with her wallet. She then came back and told them to get in the car. Once they were sitting in the car Amy brought up something.

"Serena, who paid for all of this?" Amy asked her.

"Don't worry about it." she drove home speeding more than usual.

"Serena did you pay for all of this?" Lita asked her.

"I told you not to worry about it." Serena told her. They arrived home in a few minutes. Jake, Josh, and Darien were in the TV room watching wrestling. They walked into the TV room. Darien looked up and saw Raye looking beautiful. Raye winked at him with her glittery eye. Just then they heard the door slam.

"It's Scott, I bet." Serena went to the door. Just then they all head a scream of delight. Jake and Josh sat there watching TV as if nothing was important. Lana and Lena went upstairs into Serena's room. Only Darien and Mina went running into the kitchen to see what happened. Mina laughed when she saw. Darien's eyes grew big, he raged with jealousy. There was a man who was his age making out with Serena, he had a bouquet of small red roses in his hand. Serena giggled as she gasped for hair. Raye came into the kitchen and put her seductive arms around Darien. Darien then remembered Raye. He walked with her angrily upstairs. When he reached his room he took a hot shower. He then thought about why he was so angry, he guessed it was a natural reaction. When he came out he found a terry cloth robe in the closet. He put it on, there was a knock at the door. It was Josh. He came in without being asked.

"Okay, I'm going to be your personal dresser." he looked in Darien's closet. He picked out a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants, with a pair of black shoes. "Wear this and, I'll lend you one of my coats, if you ruin it, I'll kill you." he walked out leaving the clothes and shoes on the bed. Darien got dressed and put some gel in his hair and cologne on him. He walked out. Raye was in her dress standing outside his door. She walked in showing off her new look.

"What do you think." she winked at him.

"I'm not done thinking." he looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to make out. Mina walked in and ruined the moment.

"Come downstairs, we're ready to go." she told them and walked out.

"Don't worry, we'll brake the rules a little later." she whispered into his ear. Darien grinned and walked out with her. Everyone was waiting downstairs.

"Where'd you get your dress from?" Lena asked her sister. Lana grinned.

"It's yours." Lana smiled sweetly like she did when she was seven years old.

"Bitch." Lena made a face at her sister and then laughed. "SERENA HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Lena shouted out.

"She's always late for everything." Raye muttered.

"Raye I don't think you should be saying anything bad about her, she just paid for your new look at Elizabeth Arden." Lita told her. Serena came running downstairs in a little black dress that showed off all of her curves. She had her coat in one hand, and a necklace in the other.

"Baby, zip me up." she told her boyfriend. She turned around and Evan began to zip her. "I said up." she turned her head to look at Evan grinning like a little boy. He zipped her up and she put her diamond necklace on.

"I'm driving, but someone has to drive back, I'll be way to drunk to drive back an hour and a half." Serena told them.

"Who are you taking with you?" Josh asked her.

"Lana, Mina and Lena." she told him.

"That's all? And you're taking the SUV?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm not taking the SUV, I'm taking the Benz." she told him.

"Evan's not in the car with us?" Lana asked.

"Nope." Serena responded simply. "Us chicks on our own." she grinned.

"I'll drive you home." Scott told her. She smiled at her cousin. "You girls can come with me, and, Josh you and Jake can take Darien."

"What about Maestro?" Lana asked. Darien turned to look at her when she said his name.

"He's already there." Serena told them. "LETS GO!" she yelled out. The girls ran into the car and got in. Serena turned on the car and roared the engine a few times. She raised her eyebrow at Jake and winked at him. She rolled down her window and backed out of the extremely large garage, careful not to hit any of the other cars. They all backed out and were waiting at Serena's gate for her to open it. She opened up the moon roof and stood out of it. "LET'S SEE WHOSE THE REAL MAN!" she rolled down her window and opened the gate. She took out a silky red scarf and waved it out the window.

"This is war!" Scott yelled out and honked his horn loudly.

"Why?" Lita asked him, she was sitting in the front.

"Because, it's to see who can drive the fastest, and the best." he told her. He honked his horn loudly.

Josh rolled the window down of the SUV, "VIVE!" he shouted out and honked his horn, Serena honked hers back at him. She zoomed off and the rest followed. Serena played a loud techno song in her stereo, her and the girls lit up cigarettes and waved the out the window as she went up to 80 miles per hour.

Josh was soon catching up and was ahead of her, Scott was right at her ass. Serena maintained her speed and looked in the rear view mirror. She cut Josh off and was right in front of her. Evan was sitting in the passenger's seat. She looked in her rear view mirror and focused it so they could only see her eyes. She winked at them and sped off. She blasted the music louder. A deep voice came from the techno "Don't stop…and listen…to this fat…base…" began to go from 120 to 140. Scott sped up and went to 140 as well, he was in the lane next to her.

"Roll down your window." he told Lita. She rolled it down and Scott leaned over putting his hand on her leg. "BIIITCH!!" he screamed out the window. Serena gave him an innocent look. Scott cut her off as did Josh. She was falling behind a little. She took her time and lit up another cigarette.

"Come on Riola…let's show him whose the real bitch." Lena told her. Serena then put the gear for uphill which allowed her to faster than usual. She sped up to 180, causing Lana and Mina to push back in their seats. Serena zoomed past Josh, stopping there for a moment. Darien looked out the window of the SUV, Lena notice him there, she winked at him and blew him kiss. Serena noticed and sped up faster to 185. She was next to Scott. She rolled down her window.

"WHOSE THE BITCH NOW?!" she screamed at him and sped up to 200. She turned the music on full blast.

Lita looked at Scott. "Aren't the police going to get us for going so fast?" Scott looked at her quickly and then kept his eyes on the road.

"We're taking the back roads, the police are rarely here, plus you see this little thing on my side. It looks like a camera, it tells me when there are police around. If they're around, I call the others and warn them." he explained. Forty five minutes passed and they had reached the city of Pasadena. What would have been an hour and a half drive, took them forty five minutes. Maybe even less. Scott pulled up into the restaurant parking and gave the key to the valet. Josh was right behind him. When he got out of the car Serena was standing right here waving sweetly. Scott rolled his eyes at her, he walked over. "Bitch…" he snorted.

"Well I don't know about that…" she grinned evilly. They walked in, everyone was standing around drinking champagne and chattering, Serena walked in and began to mingle around. They chit and chatted, kissing each other on the cheeks, speaking French and Italian. Serena whispered something in Josh's ear while she looked at Darien and the girls. She then walked off, Josh walked towards them.

"You're seated here." he showed them a table. "We have to sit with family." he told them. He smiled at them and walked away. Serena and her parents, aunts, uncles, and not to mention about seventy five first cousins, and fifty seven distant cousins sat at a large table with two seats missing. Soon Jake stood up and started tapping his glass with his knife, everyone else began to do the same. Mina was sitting next to Scott, they began to tap along as well. Then Serena's father stood up and shouted something in Italian. Everyone started to shout out and cheer. He calmed them down again and said something in French, they all began to clap, cheer and whistle. Then Serena's cousin Leola and her fiancée Dante came in, they all stood up and began to clap and whistle, people began to shout things out in Italian and French to them. They stood in the middle of the dance floor and kissed passionately. They all sat down, then two young men who seemed to be only a few years older than Darien walked in. They apologized and walked in, one with what seemed to be his wife and one alone. They hugged and kissed everyone, Darien recognized one of them, he was Serena's older brother Ken, named after his father, and the other one must have been Charles, the second oldest. They sat down and the servers began to bring in the food.

They first brought in French soup. Which they all ate with bread. Amy noticed Mina excusing herself and coming over to where they were sitting. She walked over and smiled at them.

"How's it going so far?" she asked them.

"You'd think this was the wedding." Lita told her.

"Yeah I know, okay I'm going to explain something to you guys, this is a traditional French dinner. Our grandmothers and great-grandmothers used to have dinners like these. First you eat soup with bread, then they bring in some pasta, after the pasta you have some escargot, if you guys don't like it, you don't have to eat it, but I really think you should try it. Then we're having chicken, after the chicken comes the main dish." Mina explained.

"After all that the _main_ dish comes out?" Raye looked at her.

"Well before that comes, you drink a little whiskey, when you drink it, it supposedly burns the excess food, then we're having lamb with Italian seasoning, after that the best part comes…desert, we're having Italian ice cream…" she licked her lips in delight.

"I'm going to get fat…" Raye complained. Serena then walked over to get Mina.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"I'm going to get fat…" Raye complained again.

"I wasn't talking to you." Serena told her in a politely bitchy attitude. "Mina you need to get back."

"How can you guys eat all this and never gain weight?" Raye asked her in whiney tone.

"French-Italians never gain weight!" she said with a smirk. "Oh but, then again, you're not French or Italian." she smirked again, she linked Mina's arm and walked away chuckling to herself. Raye's cheeks burned with anger. Not only was she envious, she was pissed off. Serena and Mina returned to their seats, Serena was sitting next to her cousin Leola and Lena. She leaned over to Lena and whispered something to her. Raye watched her. Serena looked at Raye and began to laugh while she whispered. Lena's eyes shot wide open and looked at Raye, they both began to giggle evilly. Then Lena handed Serena her glass and Serena stood up and tapped her glass with her knife. The room fell quiet and a light spotlight came on her, she was standing there in her little black dress, her perfect updo, her eyes glittering in a sophisticated way. She had everyone's attention.

"Bonjour…" she said loudly to everyone in French.

"BONJOUR SERENA!" Some people shouted from the end of her table.

"Buona sera." she said loudly in Italian.

"WHUT UP?!" one of her cousins shouted to her. Everyone laughed.

"Hi Lex…" she waved to her cousin.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Lex shouted back at her. Her relatives laughed at her.

"SERENA LONG TIME NO SEE!" someone else shouted out.

"Yeah I know!" she laughed. "Anyway!" she shouted back out to everyone. She cleared her throat politely, "Je veux remercier tout le monde qui est venu ce soir pour Leola et Dante, espérer que vous appréciez votre dîner, et vos félicitations à Leola et Dante!" she said perfectly in French, everyone started tapping their glasses, cheering loudly, and whistling. Serena put her arms up in the air to quiet everyone down. She flashed them her perfect smile. She continued her little speech. "Voglio ringraziare tutti che è venuto stasera per Leola e Dante, spera che lei piace la sua cena, e le sue congratulazioni a Leola e Dante!" she finished and then lifted her drink up in the air, everyone lifted their drinks higher and took a sip. Lita, Darien, and Amy smiled and lifted their drinks up and took a sip. Raye gulped her champagne down quickly. She had enough of everyone loving Serena. Serena then continued to shout to everyone in Italian. "PER FAVORE DI MANGIARE! PIACERE LA SUA CENA!" She shouted out and sat down everyone applauded and continued to eat. (Translation first part from French and Italian: "I want to thank everyone who came tonight for Leola and Dante, hope you enjoy your dinner, and congratulations to Leola and Dante." Translation second part from Italian to French: PLEASE EAT! ENJOY YOUR DINNER!") They all began to eat, soon the waiters came in with little whiskey glasses. Once they were all finished with their exquisite dinner they all held up their glasses. Ken stood up with Charles and made another speech, they said something which made everyone laugh. Then they turned towards Leola and Dante, they held their glasses up high and drank it down. Everyone copied and then applauded. Once they were finished the chit chatter started up, the waiters came and collected the whiskey glasses. Immediately the Italian ice cream came out. They all ate their ice cream. Amy, Darien, Lita, and Raye tried Italian ice cream for the first time. Amy and Lita's eyes lit up.

"Who knew you could fall in love with ice cream?" Lita turned towards Amy, they clinked their spoons and dug in some more.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Darien asked Raye. Raye had once tried Italian ice cream with her father, she absolutely adored it. But she wasn't going to let Serena know that. She ate a few bites and then gave her glass to Darien.

"Unlike Serena I have to watch my weight." she said stubbornly. Darien raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, more for me." he grinned and ate some more.

Half an hour later music began to play. Everyone got up and started dancing. Leola hired a band at first, they came and played the best Italian songs ever, the ones you could really dance to. The entire family was dancing. Serena's father was dancing with Serena's cousin. They were all having the time of their lives, as if this was the wedding itself. The DJ came on the microphone and said something in French. Darien and Lita were Dancing, Raye and Amy were dancing. The DJ shouted something out which made everyone scream out. He began to play a song and Leola got up on stage. Mina came towards her friends.

"This is Leola's favourite song!" she shouted to them over the blaring music. They nodded to her saying that they understood her. The dance song was in French and Italian, she grabbed a microphone from the DJ and began singing along to the song and dancing. She pulled Serena up with her. Serena grabbed another microphone and the girls began singing together. You could hear them a little bit. They weren't doing it for real, just for fun. They were singing up there and dancing. The song changed to only Italian, they were all dancing. Serena got off the stage and Evan pulled her closely to his chest. They danced for another two hours, when the music slowed down, a slower French song came on, Raye danced with Darien, and Serena with Evan. Then the music ended. They all applauded and the dinner party began to die down. Serena and Evan were sitting on a chair, her feet were up in Evan's lap, Lena came over with Lana and Lana's boyfriend Gavin. They all sat around. Mina came over with Dave, Lita, Raye, and Darien began to follow Mina over.

"You guys have some wild parties…" Lita began.

"Oh their not usually that wild, it's only because of a wedding. That's not wild, you should see wild." Serena told her. She sat down in Evan's lap and he began to kiss her neck lightly. She grinned.

"Scott, you gonna take them home?" Serena asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I can't stay out too late, I have lunch with your dad and Charles tomorrow." he stretched.

"Are my parents coming home tonight?" Serena asked him.

"No their going to stay at our house tonight. Because my dad's coming along with me and your brother and your dad, and your mom has lunch with Leola and Dante's mom, you have to go too remember? So do you and you." he pointed to Lena and Lana. They nodded.

"What time?" Serena asked him.

"Around one thirty." he told her.

"Perfect…" She grinned. She got up and hugged her cousin goodbye. "Make sure they stay home, Evan and I are going out tonight." she whispered in his ear discreetly, he nodded. Lena and her brother Jake said their goodbyes and left. Scott motioned for Serena's guests to come with him. "You guys go ahead, we'll be home later."

"I'll go with you guys." told her friends. She mouthed to Serena, "Tomorrow." Serena winked at her and waved goodbye to them as they left. It was just her, Evan, Lena and Gavin. They grabbed their coats and went out the door. They went and go their car from the valet, they took the car Serena was driving. Evan and Gavin sat in the front, Serena and Lana in the back.

"You know, we should go out more often." Serena told her.

"Serena we go out all the time." Lana laughed at her.

"No I mean just the two of us, like right now." Serena told her. Lana laughed and the girls danced in the back seat as Evan played the loudest French dance song he could find on her CD player.

Scott took Mina, Amy, Lita, Darien, and Raye home. They walked in tiredly. He parked the car and walked in the house with them. He and Lita lagged behind as the others went upstairs.

"You don't live around here do you?" he asked her.

"No, this is my first time in California actually." she blushed.

"You mean you've never been to California?" he was shocked. She blushed even more. "Don't worry about it, it's not as crazy as they say it is…" they walked into Serena's kitchen.

"I always wanted to see the crazy side of California, my aunt always warned me to never get near any of it, wait till I tell her what I did tonight." she laughed.

"You think this is crazy?" he laughed. "THIS?!" he pointed out the window to no one in particular. "This was with family, this is only because of a wedding. Damn, if only I didn't have that lunch tomorrow." he sighed. Lita laughed. "Okay how about before you leave, I'll show you the crazy side of Los Angeles, but don't worry, nothing dangerous will happen." he told her.

"I'd like that." Lita smiled.

"Good, I'll come around tomorrow, we can decide when you want to have an adventure." he told her. "See you around." he walked out. Lita waved goodbye to him. She began to wonder what it would be like to live in Serena's mansion, wear expensive clothes and have cute boys come and take her out to expensive restaurants. She walked upstairs dreaming about it. A cute boy would take her out and they would go out partying, he'd teach her Italian so she could understand the meaning of the songs. And then he'd whisper sweet nothings in French in her ear.

Whoa…since when do all cute boys speak French _and_ Italian…Lita had someone in mind who could do all of that for her. She took of her dress and put on her nightgown, she wiped off all her makeup and collapsed into bed dreaming about what it would be like.

Oh wouldn't it be lovely? Lovely? Lovely…

Until Serena found out that Lita had a crush on her cousin.

Serena and Lana were dancing up on a glass table with lights. Their dresses were up so high from the dancing, their slits were up on their hips, showing off their sexy thighs. The DJ blasted Italian techno which then descended into Arabic techno, they moved their hips and rolled their stomachs. The song alternated between Italian and Arabic…_Habibi…Mio Amore…Habibi…Mio Amore. _Which meant "my love" Evan brought the girls both a cosmopolitan, with a double shot of vodka. Serena gulped hers down, Lana did the same. They began to dance around. Serena got down and helped Lana down. They stumbled up to the DJ. There were glass tables that had neon lights of green, blue, pink, and yellow flashing from underneath. Those were the only lights, except for the bar. The two drunk girls got up on the table and began to dance provocatively with each other. The song went to an all French techno song. "VOUS LE SAVEZ ! JE VOUS CORROMPRAI!" Serena sang out loud. Lana joined in too. "VOUS LE SAVEZ ! JE VOUS CORROMPRAI!" they both shouted out. (Translation from French to English: "YOU KNOW IT! I'LL CORRUPT YOU!") Serena let the music take her over. Gavin got up on the table and danced with them awhile, he handed them both a triple shot martini. They both gulped it down immediately, not wasting anytime. Gavin, who was the only sober one out of all of them looked at his Gucci watch. It was three in the morning, if Serena wanted to make that lunch tomorrow, they would have to leave now. He put his hand out for the girls to get down. Lana climbed into his arms, and began to kiss him passionately. Evan who was just as drunk as Serena got up on the table and began to grind with her. Serena jumped down from the three foot table and Evan followed her, they met up with Lana and Gavin. Serena put her arm around Lana's waist, Lana did the same. They walked out the club dancing and singing along to the techno music. Gavin guided the three drunk people to the car. He and Lana sat in the front. Serena and Evan were making out in the back, Lana turned around and smacked Serena's ass, she let go of Evan for a second, she looked at Lana. "I like that…" she slurred, alcohol reeked from her breath. Lana laughed crazily. She turned up the music. Gavin laughed and went in the direction of Serena's house. A good twenty five minutes later they arrived there. Serena had found a bottle of wine in the back of Gavin's car, he had intended to give the bottle of wine to Leola tomorrow, but he figured he could pick another one up, considering Serena and Gavin had drunk half of it. They got out of the car. Serena went up to Lana's window and hugged her tightly goodbye. Evan put his hand around Serena's hips. Serena lit up a cigarette and took out her house keys out of her Gucci clutch purse. She laughed like a drunk and rang the doorbell of her house vigorously. Then began to pound on the door.

"THE BIG BAD BITCH IS HERE! LET ME IN LITTLE PIG!" she hollered out. Evan pushed her up against the door and began to make out with her, putting his knee in between her legs, her dress was hiked up. Evan kissed her neck and Serena began to moan. She turned around and opened the door stumbling in.

Darien woken up to a scream, he shot out of bed, he struggled to put on a pair of pajama pants. He ran out of the room he was staying in, Raye, Lita, and Amy were outside, Mina had also crawled out of bed, she saw Serena and Evan and went back into bed. Darien, Lita, Raye, and Amy watched from upstairs. Evan and Serena were making out. He slammed her into the front door and began to kiss her neck harder than before. Serena moaned loudly, she finally pushed him off her. She took a swing of the wine she took from Gavin's car, she took a long puff of her cigarette. Evan came up to her from behind. He took the wine and drank the rest of it. Darien watched Serena in shock, she stumbled onto the stairs, Evan fell as well…on top of her.

"She's so drunk…" Lita whispered. The girls shook their heads and went back to bed, Darien stood there watching…his mind raged with anger and surprise. Serena lay on the stairs while Evan covered her drunken body with kisses. She took a puff out of the cigarette, and held it in the same hand as the wine. She moaned and tilted her head up. There, in her drunken state she saw Darien watching her from the second story. She took a puff from her cigarette and blew it in his direction. She lifted up her free hand and gave him the finger. "Fuck you…" she whispered. Darien read her lips. Evan finally got off of her and they stumbled drunk and horny into her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, Darien heard her shriek and then it all fell silent. Then hear heard loud techno music blasting, angry and hurt he slammed the door behind him and went back to bed. He put the pillow over his head and into the sheets he yelled with all his might…

The next morning around noon, Josh was around in the kitchen, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Darien were sitting around fully dressed drinking tea and coffee while eating lunch. They heard noises from upstairs. Mina came out of the TV room to take a look along with everyone else. Evan was out there fully dressed in last night's clothing, Serena in a black tank top and black boy short underwear, her robe hung off her shoulders as she walked with Evan towards the door. They heard her giggle. They all peeked out the kitchen door, Serena kissed Evan long and hard on his lips. They both grinned.

"Bye baby…" Serena told him sweetly.

"Ciao Bella." he told her smoothly and walked out the door towards his car. Serena closed the door and then sunk behind it grinning like a cat. She pulled herself up and began singing a song in Italian, the one she heard last night at the club and in her bedroom all night last. She danced into the kitchen singing.

"Bella…Con o senza lei, il darling come io potrebbe? senza lei vivo, potrei non, con lei posso!" she sang as she danced into the kitchen. (Translation: Italian into English: "With or without you, darling how would could I? without you I live, I couldn't, with you I can…") Mina came and sat at the kitchen, she winked at Serena. Serena was so happy at the moment, nothing could ruin her day…that is…until Darien approached her.

"Don't you have something to say?" he told her sternly. She looked at him smiling, she pinched his cheek in a bitchy manner.

"Ciao Bella." she told him in an Italian accent. She walked off and poured herself a cup of coffee, her robe fell open, not bothering to close it up she walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs humming the same song. Once she had left Mina burst out laughing.

"She's not embarrassed at all about her behavior?!" Raye shouted out at Mina.

"Why should she? It's her house." Mina replied and sipped her tea.

"You guys both have a point, I'm assuming she must have been a little too tipsy last night to remember that we were here." Amy leaned on the counter.

"TIPSY?" Lita and Raye both shouted at her.

"Sorry…" Amy squeaked and went to sit down with Mina. Darien stared at his shoes, Mina's voice echoed in his head 'She's changed Darien…' he went into the TV room angrily and sat there. About half an hour later he walked out to get something from his room, the same song from last night was playing from Serena's room, half an hour later she turned it off, she came downstairs. Darien was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"What time is the lunch?" Mina asked her.

"I leave in ten minutes." she told her.

"Good." Mina told her. Darien came up from behind her and put his hand around her arm.

"Let's talk." he grunted.

"I'm busy, later." she told him as she opened up her wallet and began to look through it for something.

"Now!" he yelled, he pulled her into the TV room.

"What the fuck's up your ass?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"How dare you!" he yelled at her. He began to pace around the TV room. Serena just gave him a look and chuckled. "You did that on purpose just to annoy me!" he yelled at her. "You had no right to do that! What's gotten into you!?" He practically screamed at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled back.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" he yelled at her.

"Nothing's wrong with me, you just tore me out of my good mood!" she yelled at him.

"Good mood?! You came home drunk last night, making out with that…that…little rich boy, and you were smoking! Since when do you smoke all the time?" he yelled at her.

"EXCUSE ME?" she yelled at him.

"That's right!" Darien yelled at her. "You were disgusting last night! You acted so wild and immature!"

"OH! I'm immature!! Excuse me! I thought you said you moved on?!" Serena yelled back.

"I may have moved on but at least I didn't come home drunk last night to loose my virginity!" he shouted.

Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy were sitting in the kitchen listening to them fight.

"Oh is he in for a big surprise…" Mina whispered to them.

"WHAT?" Serena screamed at him.

"Yeah! You know what I'm talking about! You came home and lost your virginity to that…rich asshole!" Darien shouted out.

"EXCUSE ME DARIEN!" she screamed at him. "But for your information, I lost my virginity a LONG time ago! BEFORE the day I fucking met your ass!" Serena screamed at him. Darien stood there in shock, he couldn't believe it, then he remembered what Mina said to him 'she isn't the same person, she's grown up…'

"You're lying!" he shouted out at her.

"You want to find out? Here I'll call him up right now!" she took her cell phone out of her back pocket and began to go through the phone book. Darien slapped the cell phone out of her hand.

"That's enough!" he shouted out to her, he began to pace the room again.

"And I bet you're just dying to know who…" she evilly snickered.

"No…shut up!" he shouted to her.

"Assuming he's dead now…" she laughed at him.

"WHAT?" Darien looked her in the eye.

"He was around way before I met you…" she turned around and looked out the window.

"He tried to kill us all…and you slept with him!?" Darien could barley talk.

"All night long baby…" Serena turned around and snickered.

"You slept with Diamond…" Darien grunted.

"PLEASE!" Serena shouted at him. "You're higher than he his…amazingly." Serena laughed.

"Then with who?" Darien shouted. Serena grinned evilly and looked towards the wall only with her eyes.

"Rubeus…" she grinned. Her eyes mocked him, Darien fell onto his knees. The one person he hated more the Diamond, more than her current boyfriend Evan. She had slept with the enemy, at that point Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye came in. Even Mina didn't know that she had slept with Rubeus.

"YOU WHORE!" Raye shouted out at her. "THAT'S WHY WE WERE CAPTURED! AS REVENGE TOWARDS YOU! YOU SLUT!" Raye screamed at her. She tried to slap Serena. Serena caught her hand and looked at her evilly.

"DON'T…try that with me sweetie, I invented that…" Serena sinisterly whispered to her. "No he didn't capture you because I slept with him." she looked at Raye, "Is this the thanks I get, for getting you to LA, Mina didn't pay for that, I did, I paid for you at Elizabeth Arden, and this is the thanks I get? I do everything for you and you shit all over me once again?!" Serena shouted at her. She twisted Raye's hand, Raye yelled out in pain.

"Stop it…" Mina told her calmly. Serena just twisted harder. Raye screamed out louder.

"Serena…" a male voice said from behind her. She let go of Raye's arm. She didn't bother to look to see who it was. "I thought I told you to be nice…" Luke came and stood behind her. Serena looked as if she was brainwashed. She blinked and grinned evilly at them.

"I tried…" she said in a sarcastically sweet voice. She kept her eyes on Raye.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Luke sat down. Serena closed her eyes and relaxed. She sat down next to Luke.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Serena asked them. Raye, Darien, Lita, and Amy sat down on one side, Mina sat down in the middle.

"We need something called the White Rose Diamond." Amy told them.

"Where did you hear that from?" Serena quickly asked her.

"It's what that guy Strobe wants, he thinks we know someone named Maestro." Lita told them.

"Uh oh…" Serena groaned.

"That bastard." Luke said, "He wants to use it, it's the most powerful object in ever galaxy you can imagine."

"If we don't get it…" Darien began, "he's going to kill us all, him and this guy named Python."

"Python?!" Serena jumped up.

"You know him too?" Darien asked her.

"You could say that…" Serena's eyes showed off the hatred she had for him. "I want to kill him with my bare hands."

"Calm down love." Luke told her, she sat back down.

"Look, we've told you this before, don't get involved." Serena told them strictly.

"We're in it as much as you are." Amy told them.

"Look!" Luke told them, his British accent stronger than ever. "You can't get near both the crystal and the diamond at once, otherwise, they will combine, making them so powerful that they'll explode."

"We don't have the crystal." Darien told them.

"I know, I took it." Luke told them. The phone rang, Luke rolled his eyes and got up to get it excusing himself. Mina went with him, Lita, Amy, and Raye went upstairs, this was going nowhere. Serena leaned back on the sofa. Darien stood up and pulled her to her feet and dragged her by force down a small hallway. He pushed her up against a wall and began to rub his hands around her waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Serena pushed him off her, he grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall.

"I'm taking that Diamond whether you like it or not." He gruffly told her. He pushed up against her so hard that they fell through a small door. Tumbling down Darien landed on top of Serena, her satin bow wrap top opened up. Exposing her bra; Darien got up as Serena lay there annoyed to the brink of insanity. Darien looked down, and saw her black silky bra.

"You look at my boobs any harder and I'll beat the shit out of you." Serena kicked him off her and stood up to adjust her new shirt. "If I'm fucking late to that lunch, I'll kick your ass." Serena tied the side of her shirt and straightened out her Seven Jeans.

"Where is it?" he asked her sternly.

"What?!" Serena shouted at him.

"The Diamond Serena." he stared into her ice blue eyes, they were so cold he thought he felt a stab of pain in his heart. She stood there staring at him her eyes mugging him, silently she refused to tell him by looking down at the floor. "Serena…" he warned. He grabbed her shoulders. "If you don't give that Diamond to me right now, I'll-"

"You'll fucking what?" she looked up at him, "Hurt me? Been there, done that…" she told him harshly. "What else do you have planned for me?" she whispered to him.

"SERENA!" Luke hollered out, "HEY! LENA CALLED SHE WANTS TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! SERENA? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'M-" Serena began to shout up, Darien covered her mouth with his hand.

"Tell me where it is…" he growled. Serena tried to push him off, she did for a few seconds, but he was back on her. "TELL ME!" he shouted at her. Luke continued to call out her name, Serena tried to shout out to him, but failed. "If you tell me, I'll let you go, no one will have to get hurt." he harshly whispered to her. His right arm was around her, Serena reached up and dug her nails deeply into his arm. He yelled out in pain and let go of her, Serena ran out down the small hallway and into the TV room. She ran over to Luke and pushed him in front of her, she put her arms around his waist as if he was her shield. She began screaming something out in French.

"CE BATARD! IL EST UN BATARD MALADE FOU! IL M'A CAPTURE DANS LE PLACARD OU JOSH GARDE SA MERDE DE TENNIS! IL VEUT A BAISE TOUT LE MONDE TUE!" Serena screamed out in anger, she wasn't afraid of him, she was going to kick his ass. (Translation, French To English: "THAT BASTARD! HE'S A CRAZY SICK BASTARD! HE CAPTURED ME IN THE CLOSET WHERE JOSH KEEPS HIS TENNIS SHIT! HE WANTS TO FUCKING KILL EVERYONE!") The girls went running in, Mina went over to Serena.

"What happened?" she asked her. Serena's eyes changed. The ice blue now had lightning running through them, was Darien the only one who could see that? "Calm down." Mina told her, apparently Mina did too.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!" Luke shouted out. Darien still holding on to his arm, there were tiny blood stains on it. Raye stood there in shock, she marched up to Serena.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She screamed at her with anger.

"I did everything for you, I took you to my cousin's dinner party at Madres, I got you fixed up at Elizabeth Arden, I helped you out there so you don't look like trash…and you fucked me over!" Serena shouted out.

"You bitch!" Raye screamed at her, "You hurt him!" Raye was waiting for the perfect moment to jump on Serena and attack her.

"Oh honey please!" Serena shouted out. "I know I'm a bitch, I define the word bitch…" Serena told her. "The only thing that's left…is to determine…who's the whore?" Raye stared at her.

"I'm not the one who slept with the enemy." Raye barked.

"And I'm not the one who slept with my friend's boyfriend…" Serena grinned and then began to laugh at her. "You can try all you want bitch, but I'm the one who's going to win in the end, you can try and fight all you want, you know I'll beat you." Serena mocked her.

"YOU BITCH!" Raye screamed and jumped on top of Serena, pushing her to the ground. Serena was all too prepared for this, after all, she did go to an all girls school, you had to know this, otherwise you'd get killed there. Serena kicked Raye in her stomach with her stiletto heel, she then pushed her into Darien's arms. She walked up to Raye and looked her in the eye.

"If you're not out of my house, and out of LA in two hours, I will have you permanently removed out of California…" Serena threatened them.

"Bullshit!" Raye shouted out, she charged towards Serena, but Darien held her back.

"I may be bull, but you're shit." Serena told her. "Do you have any idea how powerful I actually am? I'm an Annerire-Plantine, and baby, if you don't get the fuck out of here, I'll fucking shred you." Serena warned her. "Mina you coming?"

"I'm staying out of everything here, I'm neutral, until you guys settle this, I'm on no one's side." Mina went upstairs into her room.

"Next time we're in battle…it's war." Serena told her. She looked in the mirror, applied a bit of lipstick to her perfectly undamaged face, she picked up her cell phone put it in her brown Luis Vuitton purse she grabbed the keys to a black Benz and walked out. Mina ran after her as did Luke.

"Serena!" Mina shouted out, "Wait!" Serena was already sitting in the black 2005 CLK AMG Coupe Mercedes Benz. Serena looked up at her as if nothing had happened.

"I just want to say two things…one is that I'm not leaving, I'm staying with you because we're family, but I'm not picking sides on who to fight with, so for now I'm no longer Sailor Venus, I can't fight against you and I can't fight against them." Mina explained.

"Fair enough…and number two?" Serena turned on the music.

"Number two is…you lost your virginity to Rubeus?" Mina raised an eyebrow at her in a disgusted way.

"Oh Sweets, I just told Darien that to get a rise out of him, I lost it with Dave's best friend. You remember Gabe, that's why he always smiles and calls me 'kid' I lost it to him in Dave's room at that party you guys threw like what three? Four years ago?" Serena smiled, Luke started laughing.

"You knew?" Mina smacked Luke, "Wait, does Dave know?"

"Oh yeah, he was the one who sponsored his room." Serena smiled. "Ciao Bella." she backed out of the garage and headed towards Lena's house. Mina walked back into the house looking dumbfounded, The scouts and Darien looked at her.

"So what? You're abandoning us?" Lita gave her a horrible look.

"No, I'm neutral." Mina told them, "I can't fight against Serena, she's like family, and I can't fight against you guys either, you're like family also. I can't go back with you either, I'm sorry, but I have to stay here, the whole point of coming here for me was to go to Leola's wedding, I can't leave family behind, and I'm not going to get family involved…" Mina was ready to cry, Amy came up to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay." Amy told her, "We completely understand Mina, don't worry about it. We understand…DON'T WE?" she gave Lita, Raye, and Darien a look that scared them. They immediately began to support Mina in her decision. They all went upstairs and began to pack up. Raye went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror she closed the bathroom door and stared at herself.

"I'm better than that bitch…" Raye said with tears in her eyes. If she was better, why was she crying?

Lena was waiting outside of her gate for Serena. Serena pulled up and Lena got in.

"What took you so long?" Lena asked. Serena sighed and began to tell her the story. They zoomed off towards their lunch, they acted as if nothing bothered them at all, and nothing did.

HAHA YOU GUYS! I AM DONE!! WAIT TILL YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! OKAY YOU GUYS WANTED A BITCH FIGHT BETWEEN SERENA AND RAYE? THERE YA GO, BITCH FIGHT NUMBER ONE! TRUST ME! THEY'LL GET INTO PLENTY MORE, I HAVE PLANS FOR THESE CHICKS…HAHAHAHAHA! I was asked in a review if I can speak French and Italian…WELL…my French is good, my cousin says I'm great at it, but that's because she's half French half middle eastern, so thus she's just supporting me, PLUS she's family so she kinda has to. My Italian is okay…I always need help with it. My cousin is teaching me more, but at the moment, she's in Canada, so thus she can't teach me. But yes I can speak them and she kinda helped me with some of the Italian in this, and the connection with the calling card really sucked, so bare with me guys…ANYWAY! Look out for the next chapter! You'll love it! Ciao Bella!


	19. Coincidence Part One…

HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHO'S BACK! Yeah it's me again…I'M SORRY! Sorry it took longer than I expected to get this out, well I had mid-terms, and I went psycho as does everyone, and then my computer crashed loosing everything I own…YEAH! So I had a mental break down there, all my stories gone, EVERYTHING! And check this: I had this chapter up to like nine pages. BUT YEAH. So yeah…anyway, sorry for my babbling, HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own it. (OH BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY! HAHAHAHA…sorry) Oh and I don't own any of the songs either…so yeah!

PS. I KNOW IT'S AFTER THE "HOLIDAY SEASON" but I was writing this before New Years and etc, so thus in my story it IS the Holiday Season…btw hope you guys had a good one!

Chapter Nineteen: Coincidence Part One…

The phone rang and Darien got up to answer it. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Darien?" Mina said on the other end.

"Mina! Wow what a surprise! How's LA?" Darien asked her happily. At the sound of her name, Raye, Lita, and Amy jumped up to the phone.

"It's so much fun, so far, the Wedding hasn't happened yet and I was kind of bored so I decided to see what you guys were up to." Mina told him.

"We're not really doing anything. Here hold on I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to everyone." he told them. He hit the speaker button and hung up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" Mina said out loud.

"MINA!" They girls shouted out to her.

"Hey everyone! I miss you so much!" She told them. It had been two days since they had left LA. Mina stayed behind, she couldn't fight both of them. Serena was like family and the girls and Darien were her friends, she couldn't choose between them.

"How's LA?" Lita asked her.

"It's better than there, the weather is of course. Later on tonight we're going out to my cousins house and then tomorrow I'm getting my hair cut at Elizabeth Arden for the wedding." she told them.

"That's great Mina." Amy told her. They heard voices in the back round.

"Shut up!" Mina laughed. "Oh sorry guys! Not you, talking to someone else over here." she laughed some more.

"Can I take a wild guess to who?" Raye grunted.

"Raye don't give me that attitude, you know how I feel about all this." Mina bitched at her. "Serena change the channel…" she said.

"She's with you?" They shouted at her in shock.

"Well I am staying with her…" Mina told them calmly.

"Right…" Darien told her. "So when is the wedding?" he asked her.

"It's in two days, I know I should have cut my hair exactly a week in advance, but it's not going to kill me. Besides I already know what I'm doing to my hair for the wedding." Mina told them.

"Are you going to Elizabeth Arden's like we did for the party?" Lita asked her.

"Yeah, but we have to be there at 11:30 in the morning, and the ceremony starts at three thirty in the afternoon. We actually leave Elizabeth Arden at two. That's how long it's going to take." Mina told them.

"Sounds like fun?" Raye asked her.

"It actually is fun, because I'm with my cousins, and it's so much fun when we're all together, plus all of the guests haven't arrived yet, some of Serena's family from France and Italy, aren't here yet, and some of mine aren't here either." Mina told them.

"HEY!" They all heard someone shout over the phone. They heard a quick conversation in Italian. "Why not!" Mina called out. "Hold on a second guys. Wait! Why does that matter to them?" Mina called out. They heard another girl who they all assumed was Serena.

"Because, first off, what's it to them…secondly, it's my family." Then they heard a few words in Italian. Then Serena's voice died down.

"Sorry guys, some family problems here." Mina told them. "Are you guys okay over there? You're not fighting alone are you?" She asked them worriedly.

"No, none yet so far, but we're on top of them, we're keeping track." Amy told her.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you while I'm not there." Mina sighed. They heard someone shout something out in Italian and she laughed. "SERENA!" Mina shouted at her. They heard Serena laugh in the back round.

"Mina, is it a bad time for you right now?" Darien asked curiously.

"I'm truly sorry, She's acting rude and inappropriately, I'll call you guys tomorrow same time okay?" Mina asked them.

"Okay, Mina, have fun at the wedding." Amy told her.

"OH! And think of us when you go to Elizabeth Arden!" Lita told her, Lita then picked up the phone and took it off speaker. "Mina I have to tell you something." Raye, Amy, and Darien looked at her oddly. "I left something there…" She grinned and went into Darien's room and closed the door.

"What's up?" Mina asked her.

"Are you alone? This is serious." Lita told her.

"Hold on…" Lita heard some shuffling and what sounded like a door closing. "Now I am, what's going on?" Mina asked her.

"Okay, I really didn't leave anything there, it's just that…the night we came back from the dinner party…well I sort of…sparked something…" Lita tried to explain nervously.

"What did you do Lita?" Mina asked her in a serious tone.

"Well, I kinda, sorta…in a way…hit things off with Serena's cousin Scott…" Lita told her quickly.

"WHAT?" Mina fell off of her bed.

"I KNOW!" Lita shouted out to her and then quickly lowered her voice in fear that the others find out. "I know…I mean we didn't do anything, but he promised to take me out one night in LA, but we had that whole ordeal and we had to leave early!" Lita told her.

"Lita what exactly did you do?" Mina asked her while trying to climb back onto her bed.

"I'm…attracted to him…" Lita told her.

"Oh shit…" Mina mumbled.

"And I think he may be attracted to me too…" Lita told her. She heard Mina sigh. "If you can please find out for me, but to not lead him on in anyway?" Lita asked her.

"Lita you have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" Mina told her harshly on the phone.

"Well actually…I kinda imagined what it would be like to date-" Lita was cut off.

"I'm not talking about your stupid day dreams!" Mina shouted at her.

"Hey! It wasn't during the day!" Lita protested.

"It doesn't matter Lita, if Serena finds this out, while you guys are in the situation you're in, you're dead, SO dead that I won't be able to get you out of it!" Mina warned.

"Okay fine…" Lita sighed. "But if you could just-"

"LITA!" Mina screamed at her.

"Please Mina! I'll do anything! I'll cook anything you want for a week when you get back! PROMISE!" Lita begged. Mina thought about it for awhile.

"Fine, but I want some good sweets when I get back…" Mina told her.

"Anything you want!" Lita grinned with excitement.

"I'll call your house tomorrow night, be home! Bye." Mina told her and hung up.

"Bye!" Lita was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt. She got her act together and came out of Darien's room. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone mad. "I left something personal there…" Lita covered her story.

Meanwhile, back at Serena's in LA, Mina was yelling at Serena for being so rude while she was on the phone.

"I thought it was funny!" She laughed with Lena, within ten minutes Lena had known the whole story and was now laughing uncontrollably with Serena.

"Shouting out that you'd get popcorn and watch if anything happened to them in Italian is the most un-lady like thing you can do Serena!"

"Yeah…but it was fun. Maybe I should have shouted it out in French?" Serena laughed and slapped a high five with Lena. Mina looked at her seriously and then let a little giggle pass. "AH HA! SEE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TOO!" Serena sat forward on the sofa and pointed to her.

"NO!" Mina told her, and looked at Lena who was biting her bottom lip causing her to look like a hamster. Mina began to crack up at Lena's look, which she was doing purposely.

"AH HA!" Lena told her and jumped up.

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Mina shouted out, she fell over laughing. Serena got up and rolled her eyes. She walked upstairs to her room where her cousin Leola was on the phone.

"Who's on the phone?" She asked her.

"Sophie, she's in London overnight and then she'll be in LAX tomorrow around noon." Leola told Serena.

"Yay, tell her I'll be there to pick her up." Serena told her. Leola told Sophie in French.

"She says she can't wait to be in America. She says you have to show her EVERYTHING." Leola laughed.

"Oh right! This is Sophie's first time in America!" Serena went over to Leola.

"She says she's scared because everyone is going to be speaking English and she's bad at English. Oh and that you have to take her to McDonalds and buy her French fries." Leola laughed.

"Yeah sure I'll do that." Serena agreed. Leola told Sophie, they said they're goodbyes and then hung up. "Wanna go hang out in my parents' room?"

"Yeah, I love their bed. It's always comfy." Leola told her. The two girls walked down the hall and into Serena's parents' room. "Remember how many times we used to have sleepovers in this room?" Leola looked around.

"Yeah…My parents would be away and we'd sleep in here, Ken would order pizza and Charlie would tell us his stories. Lena would come too." Serena crawled onto the bed.

"We were so little, now look at us. We're both big and bored." Leola told her.

"And getting married." Serena looked at her, Leola joined her cousin on the bed. Leola rolled her eyes at her.

"Shut up." Leola responded, she grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV in her aunt and uncle's room. They laid down on the bed and watched TV. Flipping through random channels. Serena pulled herself up and got a blanket. She lied back down and put it over herself. Leola snuggled next to her under the blanket. Serena took the remote and changed the channel.

"What the fuck is this?" She laughed as she looked on the TV.

"A white guy is speaking Chinese…wow…and I thought we were culturally diverse." Leola laughed with her.

"Wow this guy isn't so bad…" Serena looked at him. It then cut to what seemed like a soap opera. There was a knock at the door.

"YES!" they both shouted out, Dante came in. He looked at the two girls and laughed.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Watching a white guy speak Korean." Serena told him.

"Chinese…" Leola rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Chinese." Serena told him. Dante then crawled into the bed next to Leola.

"Three's company." Leola laughed.

"Okay let's see what else is on…" Dante took the remote out of Serena's hands. He flipped a couple of channels when Serena told him to go back one. It was a car commercial for Mercedes Benz. Serena looked at the car and sighed.

"He's never going to buy me my own." Serena whined.

"He will, if you get accepted to your college he will, and you'll get whatever car you desire." Leola told her.

"Whatever, change the channel." Serena rolled her eyes. They were watching some random show when Lena came in with Josh.

"What are you guys up to?" Lena laughed.

"Watching TV…" the three of them said sweetly.

"Smile." Josh said as he took a picture of the three of them with his digital camera.

"Wait till Sophie gets here." Serena laughed, she was going to have fun with all her cousins being here.

Raye came home after a day of doing nothing in particular. She hung out with Darien, Amy, and Lita and was still bored. She walked into her house and felt something weird. She heard a _pop_ come from the kitchen. No one was home though, her grandfather was usually in his own room about this time so it couldn't be him. She walked into the kitchen to see an older man in a business suit pouring in a glass of red wine.

"DADDY!" she squealed and ran over to her father.

"Hey little lady!" he told her as he hugged and kissed his daughter hello.

"You're early! You're flight isn't suppose to be here for another two days!" she laughed and hugged her father again tightly.

"I know, but I caught an early flight out, and decided to give you one of your Christmas presents early." he told her and he reached into his coat pocket. "Close your eyes." Raye did as she was told, her father took her hand and put something light in it. "Okay open." he told her. Raye opened up her eyes to find airplane tickets.

"We're going on a trip?" she squealed.

"You know it, I thought we could go to France, but I'm saving that for another occasion." he told her, Raye opened up the tickets to find out where she was going.

"Los Angeles!" she shouted excitedly.

"I thought it would be a first for you, but you told me you've already been there…" he grinned.

"That doesn't count! I was there for less than 24 hours almost!" she said happily.

"Okay then, this is your first time in LA." he told her. "We leave early tomorrow, I had to change the flight, so you have to get up early, but you can sleep in the plane." he told her.

"Anything you say, this is going to be the best vacation ever!" she yelled out.

"Oh and one more thing, we're staying there long enough for Christmas." he told her.

"We're staying for three weeks!" she dropped the tickets in excitement.

"You know it!" he told her." Raye screamed with delight and jumped into her father's arms giving him a large kiss on his cheek. "So what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" he looked at his daughter.

"Daddy…" Raye whined.

"No I want to meet him, see what kind of person he is." her father told her.

"Fine, but we're leaving tomorrow morning and it's way too late to ask him over now." Raye looked up at her father.

"We can do breakfast with him tomorrow morning, call Derek up and let him know." her father took another sip of his wine.

"Darien." she corrected him.

"Right, Darien…" he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. She went into her room and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Were you sleeping?" Raye asked.

"More like half asleep on the sofa, what's wrong?" Darien asked her.

"Nothing's wrong…my father came home today." Raye told him.

"That's good," Darien stretched and yawned, "he came back from Germany right?"

"Yeah…he wants to meet you…" Raye told him quickly.

"Okay." Darien said nonchalantly.

"You're that okay with it?" Raye's voice went monotone.

"Yeah, sure why not?" he asked her.

"I guess so, OH. But there's one problem…" She told him. "My dad came home early actually, he's taking me to LA for three weeks, as an early Christmas present, and, well…we're leaving tomorrow morning." Raye sat down on her bed.

"Whoa, that is sudden, what am I going to do without you for the next three weeks?" he chuckled.

"You'll see me, he wants to have breakfast with you tomorrow, before we leave." Raye explained.

"Tomorrow?" Darien gulped.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you. Oh and by the way, you're smart enough to not mention some stuff that's happened between us…right?" Raye giggled nervously.

"No I decided that I am going to tell him about the countless nights you've spent here." Darien sarcastically joked.

"Shh, you're making me laugh." she whispered to him. "Okay, how about tomorrow at eight?" she told him.

"Okay sure, what time does your flight leave?" Darien asked her.

"10:30, we get there at 1:30, I think, I'm not quiet sure." she told him.

"Well then okay, you better get packing." he laughed.

"Okay then, tomorrow at eight?" she got up from her bed.

"Sounds good."

"Bye baby." she hung up.

"Bye"

"DADDY!" she hollered from her bedroom she ran off to tell him the good news.

"HEY YOU KIDS GET IN HERE!" A strong voice boomed throughout the house. "ADESSO!" (Translation Italian to English: NOW).

"Where are you?" Serena called out to her father.

"IN THE OFFICE! COME ON! ALL OF YOU KIDS!" He shouted out to them. Everyone in the house gathered around into Ken's office.

"What's up?" Serena asked him.

"Sit down guys." he told them as he sat on the corner of his desk. Lena, Lana, Jake, Josh, Serena, Mina, Dante, and Leola were in his room. Serena, Lena and Lana sat on his leather sofa. Dante, and Josh sat on the floor in front of them with Leola and Mina. "Okay, this affects all of you." he told them in a very serious tone. They all looked at each other, either something serious happened, like a death, or someone was in deep shit. "Okay, well as you know, me and Gwen have been looking at houses…"

"Are we moving?" Serena sighed.

"Just listen!" her father looked at her tiredly.

"Fine…go, talk!" Serena told him.

"Okay, remember that three weeks we spent in San Francisco?" he told them. "Dante you weren't here, you were in Italy at the time."

"I was?" Dante asked.

"Weren't you?" Ken looked at his nephew in law.

"When did you go to San Francisco?" he looked at his fiancée.

"Remember? You went to Italy for your cousin's wedding, and I went to San Francisco with Serena?" Leola looked at him. Dante still had a look of confusion. "Ugh, I e-mailed you a shopping list of clothes and shoes?" Leola sighed.

"OH! Right, go on." he grinned at Ken.

"Anyway, okay, so while you kids were out one day, we went looking at houses. And the last trip your mother and I went there," he looked at Serena, "we saw these beautiful houses. So we've decided that we're going to buy one of the town houses there." he told them. They all fell silent for a few minutes when Serena spoke up.

"Wait." She raised an eyebrow at her father. "We're going to have another house in San Francisco, one of those small little ones in Union Square?" her father sighed.

"Yeah…that's where we're going to live Nia, in a shithole." her father joked with her.

"You swore in English!" Lana laughed at him in shock.

"You guys do it all the time." Ken told them.

"I've never sworn like that ever." Lena tried to keep her innocence.

"Yeah, and I'm Francis Ford Coppola." he joked. "We're getting an apartment in that one area…I forgot it's name, there's a great golf course near by-" he was cut off.

"Well that explains a lot." Mina laughed, knowing Serena's father liked golf.

"AND…" Ken looked at them in a serious way, "I hear that Robin Williams lives around that area."

"Is it Marina, or Pacific Heights?" Josh asked him.

"You have to ask Gwen on that one, I just took care of the financial stuff of this little project. Anyway, we're not going to sell this place either, it's just for a change of environment, plus…when we go visit family." Ken finished.

"How big is my room?" Serena curiously asked.

"Not as big as the one here. But it's not small either." her father told her. She smiled. "Okay, that's all I wanted to say, go back to your lives." he told them.

"When is the house going to be ready Uncle?" Leola asked him.

"When ever you aunt stops going psychotic with remodeling all the rooms and having them painted and furnished." he grinned as he turned around and sat back down to get back to work. Everyone then came to their senses.

"YAY! We can be in San Francisco with Charlotte now!" Leola told Serena. "She's our other cousin." she explained to her fiancée.

"Are we close enough to union square Pá pÿ" Serena asked.

"Yes, we're close enough for all your shopping needs, and you guys can go there anytime you like, just let me know so I can get the tickets ready. I think the house could be ready by New Years, so that you guys can go over there for new years eve if you like." he told them.

"Sounds like an option to me." Lana's eyes lit up.

"Okay, now you kids have to get out of here, I have work to do." Ken told them. They all got up and left Ken to get back to work. Lena and Lana went up to Serena's room with her. Lena closed and locked the door, they went and sat on the large king size bed.

"If the house is ready by then, do you guys want to spend new years in San Francisco, or in LA?" Lana asked them.

"I dunno, Sophie's going to be here, I mean we've spent new years with her in France before and it rocked, but if she wants to go to San Francisco then we can go, and then next year we can take her out here in LA." Serena told them.

"Well, I think it really depends on what's going on here and what's going on there, I mean if there's something better going on here than in San Francisco, or vice versa, then we should go to the better place." Lena told them.

"My little sister has a point." Lana told Serena. Lena laughed at her sister for calling her that.

"Okay, well Charlotte is getting here the day after tomorrow, so we can ask her if she knows anything." Serena told them.

"Who is she staying with?" Lana asked.

"She's staying with us dumbass." Lena told her sister laughing.

"Oh right!" Lana said, "And Sophie is staying with you?"

"Yeah, I have to go pick her up at the airport tomorrow. It's her first time in America, she's so excited." Serena explained.

"Are her parents and her siblings coming?" Lena asked.

"They're already here, they're staying with Scott's family, Sophie wanted to stay with me, plus she had an exam she couldn't miss so she had to catch a later flight." Serena explained.

"Okay, we'll well decide when everyone is here, plus we can ask Charlie what's going on too." Lana said.

"Yeah, Kenny's going to a party with his fiancée." Serena told them.

"Oh right…we forgot her name." Lena said, she and her sister blushed.

"Her name is Romana, you guys better learn it, she is coming over tonight."

"I told you her named started with an R, but you were like 'no, it starts with an L' stupid!'" Lena pointed and laughed at her sister.

"Good Job Lana." Serena smirked.

"Shut up." Lana giggled.

The next day Serena woke up earlier than her usual past noon rise. She got up and put on a sweatshirt over her tank top and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. She went downstairs to see her father reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Serena you're up early…we'd think you were just going to bed now." her mother joked.

"Haha." Serena laughed sarcastically at her mother. She got her cereal out of the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, she poured it in along with milk. She sat in the kitchen with her parents eating her cereal.

"When does Sophie land?" Gwen asked her daughter.

"Around noon, so that means I have to leave here at 11:30 so I figured I should wake up at 10:30. Good timing? Right Pá pÿ" she asked her father.

"You should have waken up a little earlier, you know how the traffic to LAX is." Ken told her.

"Pá pá is right, when going to the airport you should always be there early just in case." Gwen told her daughter.

"Right, well I'm done, I'll grab some Peete's Coffee on my way." Serena told her parents.

"Riola, it would be smarter if you had the one we made right now, it would save you time, and the trouble of parking the car." her mother told her.

"Want to make me the coffee?" she smiled at her mother. Gwen rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Fine." her mother sighed. "Go get ready!" she told Serena.

Serena raced upstairs. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and ran into her bathroom, on her way she grabbed the remote to her entertainment center and clicked on a random CD. The song "I see you baby" came on by fatboy slim. Serena quickly washed her face with her face wash. She dried it off and then went to her bureau and began to put on face cream to give it moisture. She then walked into her closet taking off her sweatshirt and pajama pants. She looked around for clothes to wear. She looked one side of her walk in closet, she spotted her Seven Jeans and took them off the hanger. She pulled those on with a pair of black strappy BCBG Paris stiletto open toes. She then went over to her lingerie dresser in her closet. She opened it up and grabbed a Victoria's Secret bra, she pulled her tank top off and put her bra on. Then stood for about 15 minutes staring at another wall in her closet looking for a top. She then finally decided on her off the shoulder, cream top which flipped over at the top with a black broach on her upper right side near her shoulder, the shirt came up to her elbows.

Serena then came out of her closet and sat at her bureau, she turned on the vanity lights and began to get started. She first put on her Bare Essentials I.D. powder on her face, then lined the inside of her eyes with black eyeliner. She put the powder away and then took out her eye shadow. She put on a very dark brown glitter on her lower top lid, and then blended it up towards her eyebrows with a lighter color. Then lined the top of her eyes, thin at the start and then a little thicker at the end which boosted her already long, dark, and thick eyelashes. She took a clean mascara brush and ran it through her lashes just to give it a clean sweep. She put on a natural red lip gloss. She then took her hair down. She made a face of disgust, her hair was getting too long, and in need a good cut and color. She sighed and pulled it up into a conservative messy bun. She then went back into her closet and brought out a large black Gucci hand bag, she put in her Luis Vuitton wallet, her day planner, a small makeup kit, hand sanitizer, her cell phone, imported French cigarettes, and the paper which she wrote Sophie's flight information on it. She grabbed her sunglasses and house keys. Serena turned off the music and went out of her bedroom door.

"Pá pá Má má I'm off!" she called out to them as she walked into the kitchen. They were sitting there discussing about the new town house they had bought in San Francisco.

"Riola take the SUV, you have to bring in Sophie's luggage, Kenny and Charlie will be home to bring it up stairs too, I told them they have to be home. After you guys are settled in and if Sophie is up to it, bring her over to Scott's house so she can see her parents and her brother and sister." Gwen told her daughter.

"Got it." Serena told her as she dug through her bag for something.

"Take the BMW." her father said and handed her the keys.

"Merci." she told them "Adieu." she kissed her parents goodbye, grabbed her coffee and was off.

Serena arrived at the airport just in time. She sprayed on a quick perfume and got out of the car. She walked over to the international flight. She hoped that they wouldn't keep her cousin in customs. She waited a good twenty minutes and decided that Sophie had probably gotten into an argument with one of the guys that were going through her luggage. She sighed and waited longer.

Raye sat on the airplane, they had been in the air for about two hours now, and they had one more to go.

"What did you think of him Daddy?" she asked her father sweetly.

"Fine young boy, has good direction and all, very respectful." her father told her.

"But…" Raye began.

"No but this time, not like that other guy, what was his name? Jason?" Her father asked her.

"Jonathan." she rolled her eyes and corrected him.

"Jonathan, anyway, this one is nicer, your mother would be proud." he kissed his daughter's forehead. Raye grinned, she put on her headphones to her CD player, she closed her eyes and listened to her music. It seemed like only a few minutes when she heard the captain come on the loudspeaker telling them to buckle their seatbelts. Raye put her CD player away and put her seatbelt back on, she arrived in LAX once again, and this time Serena wasn't there to ruin it.

"Thank you for flying America West, we hope you enjoyed your flight." the woman said as she went down the rows collecting the headphones for the movie they watched. Raye's father took her carry on bag from the overhead compartment and handed it to her.

"Ready?" he asked her

"Yeah, let's go." she replied. They walked out together into the airport.

"Look around for which way we have to go." Her father told her.

"We're staying at a hotel right?" she asked him.

"Of course, we don't have any relatives here to stay with." he put his arm around his daughter.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I thought the Hyatt would be good." he told her, "I got double suit there, so that you have your own room and that I have mine." he told her.

"Daddy, we're in the international area now, I think we're suppose to go the other way." Raye told her father.

"No look, it says Baggage right there" he told her, "we can just cut through here, it'll be fast than going back all that way." he told her.

"SERENA!" Sophie came running out towards her cousin, she dropped herLouis Vuitton carry on bag and hugged her cousin.

"SOPHIA!" Serena squealed, the two girls stood there hugging. "Come on, let's go get your bags!" Serena put her arm around her cousin's shoulder.

"Oui." she responded. The two girls walked towards the baggage pick up together chatting quickly in French and occasionally switching off to Italian. They stood there waiting and laughing for Sophie's luggage.

"Il y a mon baggage." Sophie told her cousin. (Translation French to English: There is my bag) Serena went to grab it, Sophie followed her, the two girls struggled to get Sophie's bag without breaking a nail. They finally pulled it to the ground, they both landed on the floor laughing. The girls got up and Serena pulled Sophie's suitcase to the garage where Serena parked. Sophie told her stories of all their old friends back in France. Who was dating who and who broke up with who. They finally found the car, Serena opened up trunk of the SUV and put in her suitcase.

"Quel est dans cette chose?" Serena raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. (Translation English to French: What's in that thing?)

"Vous verrez." Sophie smirked. (Translation English to French: You'll see)

"Haha." Serena sarcastically laughed at her, they both got in the car and Serena started the engine. Sophie immediately dug into Serena's purse and took out a cigarette, after that long flight, who wouldn't want one? Serena backed out of the parking space lit up hers and her cousin's cigarette and was off. Sophie turned on the CD player and played French techno.

Raye sat in the back of a cab with her father, they stopped at a red light. She looked around, she never saw LA the last time she came, she pulled down the window, and then remembered how polluted it was. She sighed and enjoyed the warm weather, it was fun having warm weather in December. A silver BMW X5 SUV pulled up next to them with the music blasting. Cigarette smoke blew out of the window and a slender, lady-like arm came out of it. Raye looked up and saw Serena and another girl in the car next to her. _OH NO! Not this time!_ Raye thought angrily. _If this bitch thinks that she can ruin my vacation, I'll personally scratch her eyes out._ Raye gave her the death look. Serena didn't even bother to notice her, she blew smoke out of the car and zoomed off when the light turned green. Raye's cab turned left.

"Okay you okay?" her father asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired." she lied.

"That's okay, I'm tired too, how about when we get to the hotel you can rest there, I have to do a bit of work for the office while I'm there, you can order room service and call up your boyfriend if you like." her father smiled.

"Aw, thanks Daddy." she smiled and leaned on her father's shoulder.

When they arrived at the hotel, they had people take their bags up for them while Raye's father checked in, he gave her the key to her room and they went up stairs.

"I'm right next door if you need anything, I have to freshen up and get to a quick meeting, when I get back we can go out together and then we can go out to dinner." he smiled.

"Okay sure, I think I'll go take a nap." she opened the door to her room with the key and walked in. Her suitcases were already in there, the room was large. It was a suite with a large bathroom and a walk in closet. Raye opened her suitcase and got into some pajamas, she laid on the bed and turned on the TV. Some random movie was playing, she grinned, she had movie channels. She picked up the phone and dialed Darien's number.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Guess who." she seductively told him.

"Hey! Where are you?" he asked her.

"At the Hyatt in Los Angeles." Raye grinned.

"Very nice, I have news for you." he told her.

"Oh yeah?" she snickered.

"Yeah…" he chuckled. "I'm coming to LA for my work."

"Really! WHEN!" Raye jumped up on her bed. Darien laughed at her.

"In a week, two days before Christmas, I thought I could take you out to dinner one night." Darien told her, Raye could just imagine his sexy grin.

"Well, I think I can find room in my schedule for you." she laughed.

"Of course you can." Darien told her.

"Mmm, you and me in a hotel room sounds nice." Raye told him.

"Will you come and pick me up? My work's paying for everything." Darien added in.

"Of course I will. What time is your flight?" Raye asked him. Darien gave her the flight information.

"Oh and one more thing, I have to go to a Christmas party, will you come with me? It's for work." Darien asked her.

"You know I will, if it's anything as elegant as that Halloween party we went to." Raye told him. Darien tried to push that night out of his head.

"Don't worry about that…" he grinned. They continued to talk until Raye had to go get ready for dinner with her father. So far, besides seeing Serena at the traffic light, the day was going pretty well.

"You're fucking cheating!" Serena called out to her brother.

"Shit, I'm just good at the game." Charlie snickered.

"Fuck you, you're cheating!" she shouted out at him. Serena, her brother Charlie, and her cousin Sophie were sitting in Charlie's room playing video games.

"OH SHIT!" Charlie pressed the button furiously.

"HAHA!" Serena laughed out.

"NO! Fuck, this isn't funny anymore, I'm gonna loose!" Charlie said seriously.

"Sucks, I'm gonna win." Serena grinned evilly. Serena hit the button one more time and knocked her brother out in the fighting game.

"I win…bitch!" Serena smirked.

"YOU KIDS GET IN HERE!" Serena's father Ken called out to them.

"HOLD ON!" Charlie shouted out roughly to his father as he tried to get a rematch on the video came consol.

"NOW!" he shouted out. Serena and Sophie ran out the room and quickly down the stairs.

"Oui?" They both said at the same time to Ken.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked them. The girls shrugged their shoulders.

"CHARLIE!" Ken's voice boomed throughout the house so loudly that the chandelier shook. Charlie came running down the stairs.

"I'm here." he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, in two days is the wedding, your mother went to pick up Charlotte, I expect this to run smoothly, as you know. Okay so the ceremony is taking place here, the party at night, is at the Beverly Hills Plaza, Leola wanted it there, because she couldn't have a party in France or Italy." Ken told them strictly.

"Of course Pá pá ." Serena smiled sweetly.

"Serena I'm serious, if I see anything go wrong, you're all getting blamed. I don't want any of you drunk out there ruining Leola's wedding day." he told them strictly.

"Oui Uncle." Sophie kissed his cheek sweetly.

"This goes for you too Sophia." Ken looked at her seriously.

"Moi!" she looked shocked.

"Oui! Toi!" he gave them a last look and walked away. (Translation: Yes! You!)

"He's lost it." Charlie told them.

"He's acting like it's my wedding." Serena rolled her eyes. The three of the headed to the TV room. They sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"I think…" Sophie began with her accent, "that eh, for your vedding, that he vill, eh…" she tried to express it in English.

"Go psychotic?" Serena looked at her.

"Ah oui!" Sophie agreed.

"Let's see if I even do get married, Evan has been so busy with internships at his father's work and other places, I haven't seen him in four days." Serena sighed. Sophie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about it, just relax." Charlie told her. They heard the door open and close. Mina and Lana walked in.

"Hey you guys." Lana said to them.

"Serena go get ready we have an appointment at Elizabeth Arden for our cut and colour." Mina reminded her.

"Oh that's right." Serena got up, she went upstairs to her room. She turned on her CD player. "Chocolate" By Kylie Minogue came on. She pulled her hair back and quickly washed her face, she grabbed a towel and dried her face off as she walked into her large walk in closet, she threw her pajama pants into her laundry basket and pulled on her Seven Jeans. She then pulled off her pajama top and put her bra on quickly. She then put on a dark brown silk beaded camisole with beads lining the lace at the top, then over that she put on a lighter brown Cashmere twist sweater which showed off her camisole. She put on a pair of her favourite black Gucci Stiletto boots and walked out of her closet. She walked over to vanity table and put on moisturizer on her face and chap stick on her lips.

Serena put on her Bare Essentials mineral powder on her face and then lined her eyes with her black eyeliner. She then took her glittery bronze M.A.C. eye shadow and put that on, blending it up to her eyebrows. She then lined the top of her eyes with her black eyeliner and blended it in with her black lashes with black eye shadow. She then put on her Clinique lipstick. She had just bought it and had fallen in love with it. Not quite lipstick not quite lip gloss, she got a kick out of it. She grabbed her black Gucci purse and put her wallet, small makeup bag, cell phone, and her organizer and went out the door. She quickly went downstairs while pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"You ladies ready?" she asked them.

"Yeah sure." Lena replied, her and Mina went into the car, they got into the silver BMW 325xi. Lena in the front and Mina in the back. Serena took out a new pack of imported French cigarettes. Lena opened it up and handed one to Mina in the back. She handed Serena one and they all lit up.

"You know, it's not a social moment Mina…" Serena teased. Mina barley smoked, the only time Mina smoked was during finals, and occasionally at parties.

"Shut up." Mina blew smoke in her direction. Serena turned on the stereo. She played a remix of a very famous old Italian song. They finished off their cigarettes and sprayed on perfume before they pulled into the valet parking. They got out and Serena handed the valet parking the extra key to park the car. They walked into Elizabeth Arden together, Serena was hoping that her cut and colour would be a good one, she knew she should have gotten it a week before the wedding, but she couldn't. Not with all that was going on with the wedding and then having Raye come to ruin what she had planned so carefully. The manager Stella came to them with open arms.

"Hello again! I see you're here for you cut and colour?" Stella smiled at them and air kissed with Serena.

"Yes, we should have been here a week ago for the wedding, but we didn't have time." Lena told Stella.

"Well don't worry, let's go and get you ready shall we?" Stella guided them to a privet dressing room. The girls took off their shirts and put on big black smocks. They sat down in the styling chair, the stylists came to them and asked them what they wanted done. Serena took her hair down and it flowed down past her hips.

"Okay, it's too long, so I need it cut short up to about my rib cage, a few inches past my boobs with layers starting around my shoulder only in the front. Actually you know what?" Serena ran her hair through her fingers. "You can make it a few inches shorter, but I still want it long." Serena told the lady.

"Okay and what about colour?" she asked Serena.

"I want thick dark brown with a hint of red, and a bit of a red highlight on top of that, but don't make it like cherry red." Serena ran her hands through her hair. The woman led her to a room where they washed her hair and conditioned it deeply.

After she was finished Lena, Serena, and Mina went over to the stylist, where she began to comb out their hair. Lena was getting her layers shorter than usual, starting around her nose and then going down. Mina was just getting a trim with slight layers, they sat there reading magazines waiting to see the end result.

Raye sat on the bed in her hotel room, she was bored out of her mind. Her father had a meeting, Darien wasn't coming for another day, and she didn't know where anything was in Los Angeles. She crawled over to the other side of her king sized bed and reached for the phone.

"Hello room service? Yeah, can I get red wine and some chocolate ice cream? Yeah, to the Hino room? Thanks and how long is that going to take? 15 minutes! Okay fine, bye." Raye hung up and looked around her room. She decided to take a quick shower before room service came in, she got into the nice warm shower and let the water run over her body. She washed her body, face, and hair. She shut the water off and towel dried her hair, she pulled it up into a hair clip and wrapped a towel around her body. Raye came out of the bathroom to hear the door knocking.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Room Service."

"Oh come right in." she went back into the walk in closet to find some cash to tip him, Raye came out still in her towel to see a very strikingly handsome young man bring in wine and a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Raye held her towel to her chest and looked into his eyes. "Oh right. Um. How much do I owe you?" she began to count the money her father gave her.

"Um, it's charged to the room." he told her.

"Oh! I meant the tip." she told him.

"You don't need to." he told her as he opened the wine bottle.

"No, please, just here, take it." she walked closer to him, and offered him the money, she was so close that she could tell his brown eyes had a hint of green in them.

"I really couldn't accept your money." he breathed.

"Then accept this." she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her lips against his roughly. The server closed the door and Raye lifted herself up into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Raye took off his jacket and ripped open his shirt, they fell onto her king size bed and her towel slowly began to slid off.

Forty-five minutes later Raye was laying on the king size bed with the man who brought her the chocolate ice cream and wine, she had learned that his name was Brandon and that he smoke cigarettes and his parents were away in the Hamptons visiting relatives, and that his father's income was over 500,000 a year, not to mention inheritance of their grandfather who left them over two million in his father's name, and that he was only working here to prove to his father that he was a "responsible young man." They laid in bed, Raye had a sheet covering her bare body and was smoking a cigarette with Brandon. The moonlight shone through the window and a small lamp was lit.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Vacation with my father." she replied simply and blew smoke into the air.

"What about your mother?" Brandon asked her.

"She died when I was a little girl." Raye stared up at the ceiling into space.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you remember anything about her?" Brandon lit another cigarette.

"I remember her smiling at me when I was a little girl, I had sewn a small cloth purse with her left over fabric. She took me in her arms and told me that I was better than she was at sewing." Raye explained.

"That's all." he turned and leaned over to her.

"No…I remember her cooking, and the smell of her perfume, and the way she put on makeup, and her shoes, she loved her shoes, I remember she taught me how to dance too." Raye was amazed at how many memories were coming back to her.

"What was the last thing you remembered about her?" Brandon asked her as he stroked her cheek.

"I woke up one morning, and she was there, in her bedroom reading a book and drinking tea." Raye closed her eyes to remember. "I ran in and she told me she was going to visit my Aunt." I watched her put on her make up and she came out all dressed and asked me "how do I look?" and she spun around for me to see. Then we walked to the door together. The next thing I remember I'm sitting in my Grandfather's lap, in a room and my father is sitting across the room from us, and he looked really tired. I remember there were a lot of flowers everywhere. I assume that was her funeral." Raye told him. She took his cigarette out of his mouth and took a nice long drag off of it. "Why do I feel so comfortable telling you all of this?"

"I don't know, why do I feel so comfortable lying here? Usually one night stands are just sex, cigarettes and then you leave." Brandon told her. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Yeah I do…" Raye then suddenly remembered Darien, but the talk of her mother made her to not care.

"You love him?" Brandon asked her.

"I've slept with him, if that's what you mean." Raye told him.

"No not that, do you love him? With your soul." he asked her.

"I guess so…wow…I haven't talked about my mother in maybe eight years." she told him. "I wonder if she's disappointed in me." Brandon took the cigarette out of her fingers, took a puff and stubbed it out.

"I'm pretty sure that she's proud of you. It's hard for your father to raise you all alone." Brandon put his arms around her.

"Grandfather."

"Hmmm?"

"My grandfather raised me, well mostly, when I was six my father got too involved in his work, he lives in New York and is always on stupid business trips in Europe, I live with my grandfather, mostly." she explained to him.

"Only grandfather?" he asked her as he began to kiss her shoulders.

"Yeah…my grandmother passed away before I was born, well there is this other guy who lives there, he works around there so he doesn't have to pay rent. His name is Chad." Raye told him as she brought the blanket up around them.

"Sounds interesting?" Brandon chuckled.

"Yeah, when he first came, all he would do is just try and get a date with me, I blew him off so many times, until finally I said "screw it" and went out with him. It wasn't so bad, but he thinks he's a musician, so when he tried to serenade me, I ended it there." Raye laughed at the memory.

"Musician huh? Any good?"

"Not really, the guitar stings are all broken, hasn't played in a long time, and he's horrible at it too." Raye told him, the phone rang, Raye reached over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart." her father said on the other end.

"Hi Daddy." she told him, she put her finger to Brandon's lips to silence him.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm stuck at this meeting, and it'll take longer than expected. Do you think you can find a way to keep yourself busy? Why don't you order a couple movies and a pizza." he told her.

"No problem Daddy. I'll find away to amuse myself." she looked at Brandon and grinned.

"That's my girl, you'll probably be asleep by the time I get in tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow Daddy, goodnight."

"Good night"

Raye hung up, she looked over at Brandon and grinned at him.

"We have awhile…" she told him.

"So we're not expecting your father for awhile, how about this boyfriend of yours?" Brandon asked.

"He's flying in a day or two I think, I'll check later on." she rolled over and their lips met again in passion.

Serena, Mina, and Lena were walking out of the salon waiting for the valet to bring the car. They got into the BMW and drove away. Serena was so happy that her hair had turned out the way she wanted it, she knew she should have gotten cut and colour a week before, but she was so busy with everything.

"Lena call Leola and tell her to get ready to go out tonight." Serena told her. Lena took out her cell phone and called Leola.

"Leola, get ready, we're going out tonight." Lena told her.

"Where are we going?" Leola asked her.

"Serena where are we going?" Lena asked her.

"We're having a girls night tonight, clubbing, dancing, and drinking, tell her to get ready, we're coming home, changing our clothes, then leaving." Serena told her.

"Did you hear all that?" Lena asked Leola.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready, see you then, bye!" Leola replied.

"Bye." Lena hung up.

Ten minutes later they pulled into Serena's garage, the girls made their way out of the car and into the house. They collapsed into the TV room when Dante came in.

"Why are you here? The wedding is tomorrow stupid, you don't get to see Leola." Serena raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's upstairs getting ready and if she does walk in I'll just close my eyes or something." Dante replied and sat next to her.

"Wow…how long did it take you to figure that out?" Serena smirked.

"Shut up." Dante shot back. Serena leaned on his shoulder, he was her cousin now…well in less than 24 hours he was going to be her cousin by law, but it was all the same thing. Dante acted like one of her stupid brothers, which was fun most of the time, he looked down at her and then noticed her hair. "You're hair is bright."

"Yeah so?" Serena looked up at him.

"It's too bright for the wedding." Dante told her and messed around with her hair.

"Shut up, it's fine, grandpa." she smacked his hand out of her hair. "Old man."

"No seriously, look it's like pink." Dante pulled her down and messed around with her hair.

"You dumbass, it's red, you're like fucking colour blind." Serena bitched at him.

"I'm not the one who colored my hair pink." Dante laughed and gave her a noogie.

"DAHH! LEOLA! DANTE'S MESSING WITH MY HAIR!" Serena screamed to her cousin.

"DANTE LEAVE SERENA ALONE!" Leola shouted out from across the house.

"Fine! Tell mummy!" Dante shouted out at her.

"LEOLA DANTE CALLED YOU MUMMY!" Serena shouted out to her cousin laughing!

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE KIDS ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Leola shouted out. "I DON'T HAVE KIDS YET AND ALREADY I DON'T WANT THEM ANYMORE!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Dante shouted out.

"LEOLA! DANTE'S LYING!" Serena shouted laughing.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LET ME GET DRESSED!" Leola shouted out. Dante and Serena fell over on the sofa laughing so hard that they began to cry.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready." Serena pulled herself off of the sofa.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" Dante asked her.

"Girls night out, like a bachelorette party." Serena told him. She examined her new hair cut and highlights in the mirror.

"So like what? Male strippers?" Dante stretched out on the sofa.

"No stupid, nothing like that." Serena rolled her eyes. "Just like clubbing I guess. See you tomorrow." she told him and went upstairs where she met up with Lena and Lana. They all grinned at each other. They walked into Serena's room and Lena put on music, she played some Italian techno as they began to get ready.

Serena pulled her hair up and took out a makeup remover cloth, she took off all of her makeup, then threw the cloth out. She put on moisturizer on her now dry and clean face. Then she went into her closet and looked around at her clothes. She found a pair of brownish/red tight leather pants. They had a matching belt that went around it and it had a small chain going around it. They didn't have any back or front pockets, and in the front they had a huge long stripe, they had a floral design on them but it had silver studs instead of the actual flower.

"I'm wearing one of my rock star pants." Serena called out.

"Yeah go for it!" Lana shouted out to her, she was drying her hair like crazy to get the frizz to go down and the curl to go wild.

Serena put on her strapless bra, she put on a pair of leather stiletto heels and then opened her drawer to look for a top, she found a deep silk brown camisole. The sleeves were thick at the shoulders and then was tied by lace about five inches from her shoulders. It went v-neck front and back, showing off her stomach, back, and breasts. She put her silk robe over it and went out of her large walk-in closet and went to her vanity table where Lana was applying liquid eyeliner to her sister.

"If we're going to party like rock stars, we have to look like them." Serena grinned evilly. "Okay, outfit exchange." The three of them stood up and showed each other what they were wearing. Lena was wearing black snake skin pants with a deep blue corset top and of course her black stiletto heels. Lana wore a pair of dark brown leather pants, almost like Serena's but with out the red and with a studded belt, with her stiletto boots and her silk camisole halter top.

"See!" Lana told them. "This is what we get for being punks when we were younger, we get to keep the clothes and use them when we party like rock stars when we're older." Lana told them, they all snickered and finished their make up.

"I thought you hate snake skin pants?" Serena asked Lena.

"Yeah, but I'll suffer for a night, plus their fake, real is so trashy." Lena replied with a smirk

Serena put on her Bare Essentials powder and then added a hint of blush to her cheeks. She covered the lid of her eyes with sparkling glitter and then lined her eyes with black eyeliner inside and out. Serena then added black liquid eyeliner to the top of her lids and then covered it with black glittering shadow. Her eyes flashed with the thick eyeliner and the glitter. She then had a stroke of genius.

"Lena, gimme your black mascara." Serena put her hand out.

"My, my!" Lana laughed at her. "You're putting on mascara? You're lashes will go above your eyebrows their already long and thick and naturally black, why bother?"

"Because I wanna have fun tonight, now shut the fuck up and give me your sister's mascara!" Serena laughed at her. She took the mascara and put it on her lashes, they grew even larger than they already were. Since her eyes were so dark she took a natural lipstick colour and put that on and added gloss to it.

"Okay ladies! I'm ready!" Leola walked in with Mina.

"We're going to go psychotic tonight." Mina grinned.

"Oh baby we are!" Serena looked at her. Serena put her hood on her leather and fur jacket letting her long wavy hair trail down in front of her.

"Wow, that was a big hair cut, it's still long." Mina told her.

"I chopped off a good twelve inches from what it used to be Mina gimme a break I like my long hair!" Serena rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, same bullshit." Mina smirked at her. Serena laughed at her. Lena and Lana sprayed their hair with hairspray one last time.

"Ladies you up there!" someone called from downstairs.

"Charlotte we're on our way down!" Leola shouted out.

They came down stairs and saw Sophie and Charlotte waiting for them.

"Sexy Ladies." Sophie said in her luscious French accent.

"Ohh! Is Mademoiselle Sophie saying English slang!" Serena teased her cousin. They stood there and took pictures with each other for about fifteen minutes. They walked out to the garage, the original three bad girls, Serena, Lena and Lana took the black BMW X5 and Sophie, Leola, Mina, Charlotte took the Mercedes SUV. Serena led the way as they reached the gates and into the big city lights of LA.

Serena played "Volcano Girls" By Veruca Salt. The girls sang along to the lyrics, for they had known it by heart since they heard it the first time on TV.

"Wow this is an old song." Lana told them. "By the way where's the first stop of the night?"

"Club Cuccini for drinks and dancing then we go out from there." Serena explained. They pulled in and gave the SUVs to the valet parking. They walked in and as usual sat in their own VIP area, within two minutes drinks arrived without even being asked for. Club Cuccini was very hard to get into, it was for people who had exclusive red carpet access, you were somebody if you were able to get in. The room was dark and the music was loud, it was lit up dimly by candles at every table, there were black and red beads hanging from the ceiling to separate the VIP from the ordinary. The girls went up about four small steps and sat in their own little booth. They sat around sipping drinks, then decided to get ready for the rest of the night. They got up and joined the crowd of people dancing. Shakira's "Ojos Asi" (Translation: Eyes/Eyes like yours) came on, the Spanish/Arabic version, the girls began to dance and sing along. Charlotte was had a small miniature video camera on her and began to tape the girls having fun for a memory. Serena and Leola started to shimmy their hips to the beat of the guitar and drums. Soon the DJ turned the remix into a famous old Italian song which was remixed new.

"Andare io non l'ama più! Non voglio sentire il suo nome più! Andare io non vuole ricordarla o I suoi occhi!" They all sang and shouted out and danced with each other. (Translation, Italian into English: Go I don't love you anymore! I don't want to hear your name anymore! Go I don't want to remember you or your eyes!) They danced to the song remix for awhile when it ended they all went back to their seats; more drinks were served to them.

"Okay! Okay!" Serena shouted out to them. She raised her cosmopolitan up in the air, everyone else followed her. "Leola!" she said in an Italian accent. "You, my dear, are the first of our little group to get married." Leola winked at them, the girls laughed. "This is to all our other cousins who couldn't come out with us tonight, since there are about seventy five of them, we won't bother to mention all of them, BUT, only a few, Cynthia, Sara, Audrey, and Madeleine. And of course Leola…my dear…okay, as your last night as a single woman, we've decided to make it the best fucking night of your life!" Serena and her cousins all looked at Leola and smiled

"Okay, to Leola!" Mina said.

"LEOLA!" they shouted out and clinked their drinks. "Bonne Santé!" they shouted out as they drank (Translation French to English: Good Health!)

"Okay ladies, when it hits midnight, the real party starts. It's now 11:45, let's drink up and go to the real party!" they all drank the last of their drinks and headed out to the dance floor. A song is Spanish called Obsession came on, the remix had the entire place shaking when the beat hit.

"All right everybody, it's about to hit midnight here, and it's not new years, but it's a new day so everybody make some noise!" The girls all shouted out and danced with each other, men came over and began to dance with them, they danced for a little bit, until Leola flashed them her large diamond ring, scaring them off.

"Good job Leola." Serena told her grimly.

"Shut up, like you don't have Evan." Leola responded as she dug around for a cigarette.

"Yeah but you know it's not like this would have gone anywhere!" Serena laughed at her, Leola rolled her eyes. Lena came up to her, Serena lit a cigarette up and stood next to Lena eyeing people seeing who she knew. Lena dug around in her purse. Serena saw their good family friend Brandon, who was with a dark haired girl dancing, soon their lips locked and they were making out passionately at one of the tables. Serena squinted her eyes slightly and tilted her head to get a good look at his date.

"Ohhh…" Serena said evilly.

"Hmm?" Lena mumbled without looking up from her purse.

"Look what the kitty dragged in." Serena smirked. Lena looked up.

"Meow." she replied. They had officially recognized Raye as Brandon's date. "Isn't she dating Darien?" Lena asked and put her finger up to her chin in a sarcastic way.

"Why…I believe so darling." Serena replied back in the same tone, the girls grinned evilly. Serena put her hand out and Lena automatically put the digital camera in her hand and then took out her camera phone. "Having so much power is such hard work." the two girls giggled evilly and snapped pictures.

"That's enough, we don't want to waste memory on this bitch." Lena chuckled. Serena agreed and they both walked away.

"This night couldn't get any better." Serena told her, then Mina came up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, Serena led her away from the scene they had just encountered.

"Nothing sweetie, let's go get drinks." she took her towards the bar. Lena giggled, as they walked away.

Soon the DJ turned the music more upbeat and put on a bit of a salsa/Latin mix, the song Jump in Line came on, remixed of course.

Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time

The girls shimmied their shoulders to the beat of the song, Sophie took out her camera and snapped pictures of her cousins and of the whole place. Serena and Lana got in the middle and began to lip-sync to the lyrics about Leola.

My girl's name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother  
She's a hurry-cane in all kinds of weather

They pointed to Leola, and changed Senora to Leola, Serena grabbed Charlotte's hand with her left hand while drinking a cosmopolitan in the right.

"OKAY! I BELIEVE YOU!" the girls sang along to the song. The song turned into a longer remix and the girls went back to their seats singing the song. They pushed Leola on the table top and shouted out the song to her.

"SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE LEOLA! SHAKE YOUR BODY LINE! WORK WORK WORK LEOLA! WORK IT ALL THE TIME!" they all shouted out and laughed, Sophie got up on the table with her and danced to the song. The girls finished off the last of their drinks. Charlotte and Mina were the designated drivers, Serena and Lena were tipsy, Leola had every right in the world to get drunk off her ass, Sophie hated driving in America, and Lana still didn't know how to drive, not to mention she was the third eldest out of the girls.

"Before we leave…" Serena leaned over to Lena, "How much would you pay me to go over to Brandon with that skank around his arms and talk to him."

"Five hundred." Lena automatically said. Serena raised her eyebrow at her. "Fine, I'll buy you you're new Gucci stilettos."

"Done deal." Serena slapped her a high five in agreement. "Care to join me on this little field trip?" Lena turned around to see them starting to leave the club. "Damn it!" Serena cussed.

"We never get to have any fun." Lena crossed her arms in front of her. The girls stayed there for about thirty more minutes and then decided to leave. They drove back to Serena's house, they came into the house singing.

"Shake shake shake Leola! Shake your body line!" Serena sang out, they went upstairs into Serena's room. Serena took a shower, when she got out Lena took one as well. They all changed into their pajamas, and took out DVDs and Cds. It was almost three in the morning. They decided to go out and then come back to Serena's and have fun like they used to when they were kids. Charlotte put in one CD and the Godfather Theme song came up as the first song. Serena and Lana did the Godfather Waltz for everyone.

"We're doing this Waltz tomorrow." Charlotte told them.

"Yeah, Leola if you don't fucking have the Godfather Waltz at your wedding I'm disowning you!" Lana told her.

"I'll have it! Damn!" Leola laughed. They danced around with each other, watched the Godfather Part One, two episodes of Sex and the City and then finally fell asleep. Serena, Leola, and Lana collapsed on her King size bed, the rest of the girls fell asleep on aero mattresses with large fur blankets on them.

Raye waited impatiently at the airport for Darien. Last night had been amazing, she went to the wildest club in LA with the wealthiest man she had ever met in her entire life. The only thing that could have made it better is if Brandon's ex-girlfriend hadn't shown up. Brandon reassured her many times that she was a family friend; but Raye didn't bother to buy into that bullshit. She had shown him a picture of Darien so that if he saw them together to back off. She was attracted to Brandon, but in love with Darien. _I love Darien, I'm not stupid, he's perfect for me, he's my other half, the cookie to my milk, the yin to my yang, the nail polish to my nail…the-_

"Raye!" she heard a voice call her. She turned around and saw Darien run up to her. She ran towards him and kissed him passionately.

"That was a…nice welcome." he held her tightly in his arms.

"Well, you deserve it." she kissed him again. They chatted with each other as they walked over to the baggage claim.

"I have another surprise for you." he told her as he put his hands on her hips.

"Really now?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, turns out I'm staying at your hotel, but on another floor." he grinned like a little boy. Raye squealed and put her arms around Darien's neck.

"Could this vacation get any better?" Raye told him and sighed. They grabbed Darien's luggage and got into the car Raye's father had rented for them for the day and evening. Once they were settled in Raye took a small paper bag out of her purse. It had Mrs. Fields written on it, Raye took out a cookie and bit it, she offered some to Darien, he refused and watched her eat the cookie.

"How many of those have you eaten today?" he asked her.

"It's my second one…" she blushed and giggled.

"Those things are big, and their not healthy." he looked concerned.

"Eh, I like to indulge myself every so often." Raye smiled and took another bite out of her cookie.

"Looks like you indulge yourself a little too much." he snatched the bag away from her.

"HEY!" she protested. "Excuse me! What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she angrily looked at him.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"Are you saying I'm fat! That I don't take care of myself!" Raye shouted at him.

"No, I didn't mean anything like that! Look I just had a long flight and I'm tired." Darien tried to explain.

"Sure…whatever." Raye rolled her eyes. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes.

"Are you still mad at me?" Darien asked her.

"Yes I am." She replied coldly.

"Why?" he rubbed his hand on her cheek.

"Why?" Raye raised an eyebrow at him. "You're asking me WHY?"

"Oh God…" Darien regretted asking her in the first place.

"Don't say that!" Raye shouted at him. "You think that I can't take care of myself? That you have to be there every second to help me out?"

"I never said that!" Darien shouted back.

"You never said it but you're acting like that!" Raye yelled at him. "I'm not…I'm not! I'm not…"

"You're not what?" Darien dared to her finish the sentence.

"I'M NOT HELPLESS!" she shouted back out. The driver pulled up to the hotel, they got out in cold manner. They walked up to the check-in counter, Darien received his key and took his own bag upstairs with Raye.

"Finish the sentence Raye." he told her coldly on their way up.

"You really want me to finish it?" she looked at him.

"Yeah sure! I want to hear what you could possibly have to say!" Darien told her in harsh low tone.

"FINE!" Raye shouted. "I'm not Serena!" she yelled at him. Darien's eyes grew wide.

"What does Serena have to do with this conversation!" Darien shouted out at her,

"Serena has everything to do with this conversation! With this whole damn relationship!" Raye put her hands to her head.

"How does Serena have to do with _our_ relationship?"

"You don't realize it! By now Darien I would think you of all people would know!" Raye began to walk away.

"Well obviously I don't!" Darien shouted out at her. Raye stopped dead in her tracks and marched back over to him.

"You don't realize that you are still obsessed over helping Serena with everything in her whole damn life! You are still used to having a helpless person come running to you whenever things go sour, she couldn't stand up for herself, she couldn't do anything so she put all of her pain on you! And you still expect that from me! Well Darien I have some fucking news for you! I'm not Serena, I'm not helpless, and I can take care of myself! I don't need you to help me with my life! I'm not Serena!" she told him in a harsh low toned voice, an angry whisper almost. Raye walked away down the hall. She got in the elevator and pressed the button to her floor. Darien stood there and then finally opened his door. He threw is bag in the walk in closet and kicked the bathroom door.

"Damn it!" he cussed, he decided to take a shower and a nap to cool off.

Raye picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey it's me, I really need you, can you come in about fifteen minutes?" She spoke quickly through her anger. "Thank you so much." she put the phone down and took a shower. She washed out all the anger and stress. She came out, dried off and got into her robe. The door knocked, Raye looked through the peephole then opened the door.

"Okay what's the big crisis?" Brandon walked in with a bottle of wine and one glass.

"Darien's the crisis!" Raye shouted out at him.

"Whoa…Raye…calm down honey!" Brandon put the wine and the class down he held her shoulders. "What happened?"

"HE HAPPENED!" Raye shouted out. She kicked her slippers off and paced back and forth in front of her bed. "He thinks that he has to always take care of me! That I'm so helpless that I can't do jack shit on my own!"

"Now why would he think that about you? You're so independent." Brandon told her, he sat down on the bed.

"Because of his stupid ex-girlfriend! I hate her with all my life! She ruined everything for us!" Raye screamed. Brandon got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay first off, you need to cool off, why don't you take a shower or something?"

"I already did."

"Okay…" Brandon ran a hand through his hair. "How about this…" he went and double locked the door, put the chain on, and lowered the lights, then he closed the curtains, and poured the wine into the glass. "You need to relax." he gave her the glass of wine, she sat on the bed and Brandon went behind her and began to rub her shoulders. "Start from the beginning."

"That stupid bitch!" Raye tensed up.

"Okay you need to get calmer than this, you're going to hurt yourself." Brandon told her, "Deep breaths!" he told her and breathed with her. "Okay, now tell me, why are you upset over his ex-girlfriend?"

"Well…they were dating for a long time, but Darien grew tired of always being there for her, our friend told us it was because she was going through a hard time, she didn't know how to handle it because no one was around for support, so she would turn to him. But Darien had his own problems, and then that's when we started talking, and well…sparks flew…" Raye sighed and then continued her story.

"You love him?" Brandon asked her.

"I guess…I mean I still think he's in love with her at times. But she hates him and he hates her…" Raye drank the last of the wine she put the glass on the floor. She adjusted her seat on the edge of the bed, then turned her head to look at him.

"Just forget…" he told her as their lips met. Brandon pulled her onto the bed with her. The robe slipped off of her body as Brandon's body slipped on. He ran his hands through her hair and looked into her eyes. "Just forget." he whispered in her ear. Raye giggled as she hid under the sheets. Brandon laughed. "Where did you go now?" Raye emerged from the sheets and pressed her body against his, she took off his shirt and he stripped himself of his black pants, he kicked his shoes off and soon they began to mess about under the sheets.

Darien sat around on his bed, the TV had been on for the past half hour, he still had no idea what he was watching. His mind was on Raye, and what she had said. _She doesn't know what she's talking about! She doesn't know what our relationship was about! She still doesn't know the whole truth about my relationship with Serena!_ Darien looked around his room for awhile. _She's right…_he sighed. _She's so fucking right, it's worse than embarrassing. I should apologize, I'm still expecting her to come up to me with some stupid problem and I should just kiss her and that would solve it. But it doesn't! Raye is not Serena, she's more independent, and more self confident. Although the last time I saw Serena, she did seem to hurt Raye pretty badly. Well people do change, but Raye never was dependent on anyone, which is why I love her, she's ready for anything._ Darien stood up, he went into his closet and too out a pair of black pants and an nice dark blue button down. He sprayed on some cologne, took his wallet and keys, and made his way out of his room. This was the right thing to do, he was going to take Raye out and show her how much he appreciated her and everything that she's done for him. He grinned and thought about her face when he would show up at her door and tell her that he was taking her out in LA for the night she deserved.

Raye was lying in bed with Brandon, he was rubbing his hand on the side of her face, she giggled at him as she pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"Let's go out tonight." she whispered to him.

"Sure…" he grinned, "Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Another exciting place, let's have an adventure night!" she pounced on top of his bare chest. They laughed as they heard a pounding on the door.

"Raye!" Darien's voice came booming from the other side of the wall.

"Oh shit!" she whispered out.

"Maybe if we don't say anything, he'll think you went out with your father." Brandon suggested.

"Good idea…" Raye whispered back. "Just don't make any noise."

"Raye I know you're in there! I went to see if you checked out at the lobby they said you're father hasn't even come back yet! Open up!" Darien pounded on the door even harder.

"Okay time for plan B!" Brandon whispered harshly.

"What's plan B!" Raye panicked.

"I don't know he's your boyfriend!" Brandon yelled at her in a whispered tone.

"That's it Raye! If you don't open up I'll break the damn thing down!" Darien shouted.

"Oh shit!" Raye jumped off of Brandon, she went and grabbed her robe, Brandon looked around for his clothes.

"I'm coming! Sorry! I was in the…the…" She fell over trying to grab her robe.

"The bathroom!" Brandon whispered.

"The bathroom! I was in the shower and then I blow dried my hair and I couldn't hear you I had it high blast and then I couldn't find my robe because I was in my towel!" Raye shouted out in panic. Brandon gave her the "thumbs up" sign. Raye picked up his shoe and threw it at him. "This is no time to be doing that! Find your stuff and get the hell out of here!"

"How am I going to do that Raye?" Brandon whispered. "You do realize we're on the eighth floor! There's only one way out and your boyfriend is blocking it! What do you want me to do? Shimmy down the drain pipe!" Brandon harshly told her.

"RAYE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Darien shouted from outside the room.

"HOLD ON!" she shouted back in a ruthless way.

"Look!" Darien began. "I know you're really angry with me! And I know that you still think that I treat you like Serena, and the truth is, is that at times I do, and that's wrong, because as you clearly put it yourself, you're not Serena…"

While Darien was droning on about the differences between Serena and Raye. Brandon and Raye had a big problem on their hands, they were tossing clothing back and forth, he put his pants on and looked around for his other sock. Raye tossed them to him and shoved him and his shirt into her walk in closet.

"Don't make any noise or else I will kill you, if not me, then Darien will." she instructed him and closed the door.

"So you see, the thing is, is that I'm not really sure what I expect of myself either in our relationship, but that doesn't mean we have to end it here. There's millions of ways that we can solve this, one way is by sitting together and-" Darien was cut off by Raye opening the door.

"Hi." she told him and flashed him an obviously fake smile.

"Is everything okay in there?" Darien walked in and looked around.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was in the shower, and I didn't realize you were here." Raye stood in front of him.

"But your hair isn't wet." he ran his hand through her long hair.

"I blow dried it."

"That fast?"

"You know what? I'm still angry with you, so if I were you, then I wouldn't be questioning how fast I blow dry my hair! Okay?"

"Raye, I'm really sorry, I just want to put all of this behind us, so if you please…have dinner with me tonight?" Darien took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"But the sun hasn't even set yet." Raye told him.

"So we'll start our night out early, come on, get dressed I'll take you out." kissed her cheek. Raye blushed.

"I'll be out in a minute." she went into her walk in closet. Brandon chuckled as she walked in.

"What's that noise?" Darien asked as he sat on her bed.

"Nothing that's just, me, giggling." she shouted out and put her hand over Brandon's mouth. "I'm warning you…" she gave him an evil look. He backed off and sat back down on the floor watching her get dressed. She looked around for a pair of shoes, Brandon handed them to her.

"You're really good at this." she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks." he whispered back.

"Are you almost ready?" Darien called out.

"One second!" she shouted out, she pulled on her little red dress and was ready go out, all she needed was some powder, and some lip gloss and she was ready, she grabbed her coat and went out of the closet.

"You look great!" he told her.

"Thanks." she opened the door to leave when she realized she forgot something. "Oh I forgot my purse! I'll be just a second." Darien stood in front of her.

"Allow me." he walked back into the room.

"NO THAT'S OKAY REALLY! I CAN GO BACK AND GET IT MYSELF!" Raye shouted out and hoped that he wouldn't notice an extremely handsome shirtless man sitting in her closet.

"Here it is!" he got it and came back out. Raye looked dumbfounded. "Something wrong?" Darien raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um yeah! I need to go put on some perfume, I'll be right back. You wait here!" Raye went back into the room and into the closet. Brandon was no where to be found. She looked at the big double doors of the redwood dresser. She opened them up to find him squished into a small corner.

"You owe me big." he grumbled.

"How about the best sex of your life later on tonight. Hmm?" she kissed his soft lips and found her way out.

HELLO EVERYONE! I'M DONE! FINALLY! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS OUT! Okay this is part one, so you guys have to read part two to find out more about what's happening to everyone and why this is coincidence one and what happens in the second part which makes it a coincidence! SPECIAL THANKS: TO MOON FOR ALL YOUR HELP! MIDDLE EASTERN GIRLIES FOR LIFE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND **_NO FLAMES_** IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS OUT. Bye for now!


	20. Coincidence Part Two

HEY EVERYBODY! What's up? I got wonderful reviews from you all! I have some news, I was FINALLY able to get a stupid e-mail address up, if you guys have any questions/comments please e-mail me but make sure that you review as well! Oh I have a question: I can't seem to get dividers up on my stories. I put them in when I'm typing so you loyal readers don't get confused as to when I'm switching scenes. But when I post up my chapter and I do a preview, it's not there, and when I add it in when I'm editing on my preview page, it still won't show up. Should I just put up the little stars and curvy lines? Will that show? If you guys know please e-mail me: thanks!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own it, don't own the songs I put in these stories either.

Chapter Twenty: Coincidence Part Two…

Serena woke with a start, there was a pound on her door. The other girls grumbled and pulled blankets over their heads.

"Time to wake up! Come on you guys! You have appointments at Elizabeth Arden!" Jake shouted out at them.

"SO?" Serena grumbled and crawled deeper under the covers.

"SO! It's for a wedding!" Jake shouted out again.

"WHO CARES!" Leola shouted out.

"Leola it's your wedding!" he shouted out.

"I don't wanna get married, I wanna sleep in!" she whined. Sophie finally kicked off the covers and went to the door. She opened it and told Jake off in French to get him to back off.

"Merci Sophie!" Serena mumbled from the bed. Sophie, Charlotte and Mina got up and washed their faces, they got dressed and went downstairs to meet their mothers and aunts. Twenty minutes later Charlotte came up stairs.

"You guys, your mothers told us to wake you guys up or else they'll come and wake you up. We're off to Elizabeth's, see you there!" Charlotte told them and slammed the door shut. Lena and her sister finally got out of bed. Lana went to take a shower, and Lena went to wash her face. Serena turned over in bed and met Leola's toes.

"Ugh…" she mumbled as she pushed Leola's feet away from her. Leola crawled under the sheets and laid next to Serena.

"So I'm getting married today." Leola told her and yawned.

"Well don't go too crazy getting excited." Serena replied to her mono tone voice.

"It still hasn't hit me yet." Leola told her.

"You love Dante?" Serena turned over and looked at her cousin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Leola put her arms behind her head, they both laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you love him?" Serena asked her again.

"Yes Serena, I'm positive, why are you asking me like fifty times?" Leola turned her head and looked at her cousin.

"Well, you're the first one getting married out of us girls, I mean yeah sure, some of the boys are married with wives, but they're boys, you're the first out of the girls, and I feel like I'm never going to see you again." Serena whined.

"Honey, you are like my baby sister, I'll always be around for you, just because I'm married doesn't mean that things will change." Leola comforted her.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Plus I'm just moving down the street…I'm not going to New York or anything."

"Good point." Serena replied. Lana came out of the bathroom with her bathrobe on, her hair was up in a towel. She went into Serena's walk-in closet to get dressed.

"Lena's in there, go brush your teeth and stuff until she's done." Lana told her. Serena and Leola finally rolled out of the King Size bed and into the large bathroom. They went over to the sink and began to brush their teeth. Lena came from the second part of the bathroom with a towel around her and around her hair.

"Shower's open." Serena took two towels and went into the other part of her bathroom. She got in the shower and pulled her hair up, she washed her body, face, and hair, then adding conditioner to the bottom to untangle her hair. She rinsed one more time and got out. She pulled her hair up in a towel and wrapped the other one around her body, she passed by Leola.

"It's all yours." she told her and closed the bathroom door behind her. The rest of the girls were drying their hair and looking for something to wear. Serena went inside her walk in closet and looked for her burgundy Bebe velour outfit. She put on her undergarments and then pulled on her velour pants and at tank top, then zipped up her matching velour sweater hoodie. She slid on a pair of her Coach flip flops and went out into her bedroom. She combed out her long hair wet hair, she pulled it up into a clip and sat down at her vanity. She put on some powder, and some lip gloss, she was getting her makeup done later. The rest of the girls were almost ready, they grabbed their hand bags and went downstairs. Serena let her hair down, put on her large black Chanel sunglasses to cover her eyes up, and grabbed her large Luis Vuitton bag and went out the door. She put her hood on as she walked down the stairs.

"It's kind of cold." Lana complained.

"This is LA, it's suppose to be warm…" Lena said bitterly.

"Not all the time." Serena poured coffee into her stainless steel Mercedes Benz coffee tumbler.

"Does that have a Benz on it?" Lana took her cup from her.

"Yeah, it came free with a sweater when we bought the SUV." She grinned. Realizing how cheesy that sounded Serena and Lena began to crack up.

"You actually use the free tumbler?" Lena started laughing.

"No, my dad usually uses it." Serena laughed.

"Really?" Lana laughed.

"Occasionally." Serena replied. Leola walked into the room tying her hair up into a messy bun and putting her Gucci sunglasses on.

"Hey look! Here comes the bride!" Lena shouted out. They girls clapped when she walked in.

"Leola you're getting married today!" Lana told her. Leola just faked a grin.

"Still hasn't hit you yet huh?" Serena grinned and drank her coffee.

"No! It hasn't! I mean I'm getting married! Shouldn't I be excited?" Leola asked them.

"It'll hit you soon." Serena told her.

"Okay I'm getting even colder, this is ridiculous." Lana grumbled. Then Jake came in with the video camera.

"Three bridesmaids and one bride…you happy Leola?" Jake focused the camera on her.

"I guess…"

"You're getting married and you say you guess you're happy?" Jake shouted out.

"IT STILL HASN'T HIT ME YET!" she shouted. The girls laughed at her. "SHUT UP!" Leola shouted.

"Okay guys, come on let's go we're already late." Serena told them, they started to walk out when Charlie walked in.

"Pá pá asked me to give you this." Charlie tossed her the key to a black 2005 BMW X5 SUV.

"Thanks, see you later." they stepped into the garage which was freezing.

"Oh my God, it's cold!" Lana shivered.

"Serena open the fucking door!" Leola chattered her teeth.

"Okay it's open." she told them. Serena got in the driver's seat, Leola shotgun, and Lena and her sister sat in the back. They all sat there shivering. Serena started the car and turned the heater on immediately, which of course blew cold air out at first.

"Why aren't we going?" Lena asked.

"I'll drive when I can feel my hands." Serena told her, she put her seatbelt on and put her hands on the heater. Then finally pulled out of the garage. She turned on the music and made her way to Elizabeth Arden.

"No smoking today?" Lana asked Serena.

"Leola's getting married and our mothers are at Elizabeth Arden, what do you think will happen to us if we walk into Elizabeth Arden and reek of cigarette smoke?" Serena told her.

"Good point." Lana told her, Leola changed the song to Rubber Necking by Elvis Presley, the remix as usual. Leola stretched and leaned back in her seat.

"Nice and warm." she mumbled as she closed her eyes and listened to the music. They soon pulled up at the salon, they climbed out of the car and Serena gave the key to the valet parking. They went in and checked in their names, then went in and visited their mothers.

"My, my, and look Vieve, only five minutes late." Serena's mother Gwen laughed at them.

"Hi Má má " Serena kissed her mother hello, she was getting her nails and toes done. "Hi Auntie Vive." Serena kissed her Aunt Genevieve nicknamed Vive for short.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Genevieve asked her, "Where's Leola?"

"She's putting on her smock." Serena went over and greeted Lena and Lana's mother. "Hi Auntie Sienna." she kissed her hello.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Sienna kissed her cheek hello.

"Tired." she told them.

"I should know, I heard you guys come in singing." Gwen told her daughter.

"Really?" Serena thought her parents would be dead asleep and how could they hear? They're room was way off in another wing of the house almost, not to mention where their bed was in the room.

"I was getting some water from downstairs for your father and myself and I heard you guys singing. You must have had fun." Gwen sipped her tea.

"Yeah we did." Serena told them, "Anyway, I'm going to go say hi to the rest of the girls and then I'll go get ready, where are they?"

"They finished their facials and are getting their hair done." Genevieve told her.

"Thanks Auntie, see you around." Serena went off to take off her velour zip up. She put the smock on and put her Chanel sunglasses in her purse and put it next to her zip up.

"Hey guys." she went over to her cousins.

"Hey yourself, took you guys awhile to come." Mina told her.

"I'm so dead, did you see Leola?" Serena asked her.

"Yeah, she knows she's getting married right?" Mina hid her laughter.

"It hasn't hit her yet." Serena whispered to her ear.

"Aha…" Mina tried hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead laugh, we're all doing it to her anyway." Serena rolled her eyes. "Anyway I have to go, I'm late."

"Have fun honey." Mina went back to her magazine.

"I will bye!" Serena told her and went off to find her cousins. She sat down in the chair next to Lena and Leola. Four women came to them and gave them towels to wrap their hair in and make up remover sheets. They removed their makeup and then the women proceeded to put the green cream all over their faces and necks. After ten minutes they wiped it off with a towel and rinsed their faces. Leola looked in the mirror after drying her face. She sat back down in the chair and grinned. They had their manicures and pedicures. All of them got French manicures on their nails and light shimmer gold on their toes, except for Leola who got French on both, she was after all the bride.

Midway through their manicures and pedicures they heard a shriek.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA!" Leola squealed and laughed.

"It finally hit you?" Serena laughed at her in disbelief.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Leola squealed.

"There she goes." Lena sighed.

"You know it." her sister replied.

"You know that would have been worse if it had hit her after the ceremony." Serena told them.

"That would have been worse." Lena told them.

"Don't even bring it up, I don't even want to think of what would happen." Lana told them.

"We would never hear the end of it." Serena told them.

"I told you to not bring it up! I'm going to have nightmares about it already!" Lana told them. Serena and Lena snickered together. Soon their nails were drying and they went over to get their hair done. They rinsed their hair in the sink, for they had washed it that morning, and sat down in the chair with dripping hair. Serena told the woman she wanted her hair to have soft curls and to be pulled up into an updo but to have some of the curls spilling in the back and to have her part on the right side showing with two flowers pinned in the back. Lena wanted her hair almost like Serena's but she didn't want any curls spilling in the back, and she had two small soft stands in the front of her face, but not directly in front of her face. Her layers in the front were straightened and parted on the right as Serena's. Lana had her hair pulled up into a classic Audrey Hepburn up do with her part also on the right side. The three of them each had two flowers pinned in the back of their hair on the top of their updo. Leola had her hair pulled away from her face, as the bride always does. No strands in her face or anything, then she had her light brown hair almost as her cousin Serena's, just a bit different, she didn't have flowers, and her part was on the left instead of the right, plus they had to make room for the veil.

Next the four girls had their makeup done. They all had their concealer done and their eyes lined, dark brown on the inside with a hint of black on the outside. Leola had a soft brown, almost natural, but with hints of soft glitter along her lid blending to the top of her brows. She then had the top of her lid lined with eyeliner and ending with liquid eyeliner near the outer edges of her lid. She had mascara put on and her lips were a kissable peachy red. She had blush along her cheekbones too emphasize them.

"Wow…" Lana told them.

"What?" they all looked at her.

"We look like we're going to a summer wedding." Lana snickered.

"Screw it, it's my wedding." Leola shot back and grinned.

Serena, Lena, and Lana had their eyes lined almost as Leola's but their shadow was a deep bronze with glitter that ended with a light shimmer near their eyebrows. They had their eyes lined at the top with black and dark brown, and had mascara put on, yes even Serena had it done, under Leola's strict orders. They had blush put on their cheek bones and they had Leola's lip colour put on as well. They finished up and thanked the women who worked so hard on them. They met up with their mothers and other cousins. They all told Leola how beautiful she looked.

"Well let me put on my dress first! Oh I can't wait to put it on!" Leola squealed.

"It finally hit her huh?" Mina whispered to Serena.

"Yup." Serena mumbled to her. "Let's go."

Serena, Lena, Leola, and Lana drove back together. Once they entered Serena's house, they saw that everything was set in the backyard. Serena went outside to see who was there. Dante was standing there with all the rest of the men.

"Dante, good you shaved, Leola told me to tell you that if you didn't shave and you had that ugly ass stubble, she'd kick your ass in front of the guests." Serena grinned.

"Haha, go tell her I shaved and she doesn't have to kick my ass." Dante laughed. "Did it finally hit her that we were getting married?"

"Yeah, she started laughing and squealing while she was getting her nails done, it was so funny." Serena laughed.

"Okay go get ready." he told her, they hugged and Serena went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Serena!" Leola ran to her. She was in her corset and stilettos.

"What's up?"

"Strap me in." she turned around, Serena zipped her up, then she went into the back of Serena's walk in closet and came out running in her robe. "Where the fuck is my dress?"

"WHAT?" Lena and Lana came running in their robes.

"It's not fucking there! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING WEDDING DRESS!" Leola screamed on the verge of tears. Serena looked at her wide eyed. Serena stood there looking at her for a few minutes.

"It's in my mother's room." she sighed relief. Leola went and hugged her cousin tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I was ready to die right now."

"I'll go get it, you have the assistant help you with your veil okay?" Serena calmed her down. Serena changed out of her velour pants and matching zip up. She put her corset on, Lena helped her zip it up. Then she put on her stilettos and robe and went running down the hall. She went into the back of her mother's closet and brought out the dress. She ran out of the room shouting out to Dante.

"DANTE DON'T LOOK I'M BRINGING HER DRESS IN GET THE HELL AWAY!"

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

"NOTHING!" she shouted and opened the door to her room. Leola had her veil on, Lena and Lana were powdering shimmer on each other. Lana powdered shimmer on Serena and they sat there in their robes when the assistant brought in champagne.

"To…" Serena began, holding her glass up

"To three more marriages…" Lana held her glass up.

"After mine…" Leola held her glass up.

"May all of them be very hot…"

"Very Sexy…"

"Come from good families."

"Respectful…"

"And…" Lena raised her eyebrow thinking…"screw it, we want hot guys who are going to be doctors…" Lana laughed at her sisters remark.

"Okay! No seriously!" Leola laughed.

"May they provide us with all we need…" Lana told them.

"Because, you know, we're more materialistic than Paris Hilton." Serena snickered.

"True, true…" Leola sighed. "May your weddings be beautiful and wonderful."

"May our dresses be half as beautiful as yours." Lena told her cousin.

"And may we get the greatest sex of our lives on our wedding nights!" Serena proudly ended the toast."

"Here here!" Leola shouted out.

"Salute!" they all shouted out and clinked their glasses, they drank down their champagne and then changed into their dresses. They snapped a few pictures together when there was a knock at the door. Leola's mother came in and told them to go downstairs and get ready to walk down the aisle.

Lena, Serena, and Lana went downstairs and met up with the rest of the family and friends who were walking down the aisle. Soon the music started and they walked down the aisle, one by one with whomever they were paired up with. The first person of course was the groom and his family, then came the brides family. The photographers snapped pictures uncontrollably as they were instructed to do. They were also getting professional filming done too, soon they were all standing there waiting for the bride. Then the music changed to "Here comes the bride," everyone stood up and waited for her to come down. Leola walked down in her Vera Wang dress with her mother on one side and her father on the other. Soon they reached the alter and the Preacher began.

"First we will begin with a traditional Italian Prayer…" he began. The prayer lasted about five minutes and then they continued to the ceremony.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife…you may kiss the bride." the Preacher concluded. Dante and Leola kissed passionately. Everyone cheered and clapped. They went down the aisle together, all their friends and family members through flower petals at them. They crawled into the limousine and pulled the window down waving at all their relatives and blowing kisses at them. The next couple limos pulled up and their relatives got in behind them. Finally they reached the hotel, they all had to spend their break time from the ceremony to the party taking pictures with every single relative, not to mention that Serena only had 75 first cousins, which some of them were married.

After taking pictures they then proceeded to the dinner party, first dinner was served and speeches were made. During the dinner relatives and close friends would clink their glasses to have Dante and Leola kiss. The first dance was of course, The Godfather Waltz, all the girls got up and danced with their fathers, Leola with her father, Mina and hers, Serena with her father, Lena with hers. Lana danced with her uncle, she didn't mind, considering he had four boys. They sat down then after a few dances, and they had dinner. Leola couldn't stop smiling the entire night.

Change of Scene

It was a little past midnight and Raye was lying in bed with Brandon. She stretched her arms and yawned. Brandon stubbed out his cigarette, and looked over at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, kissing her shoulder, making his way down to her hand.

"Everything and nothing." she told him.

"Tell me." he asked her and put his hand on her stomach. "Please."

"I never felt passion with anyone else, but you." She told him as she stared out the window.

"Not even with Derek?" Brandon kissed her shoulder again.

"No, and his name is Darien." Raye corrected him.

"Where is he anyway?" Brandon asked her.

"Sleeping in his room." Raye told him.

"Well then, considering the cost is clear, let's go out." Brandon suggested.

"An adventure night?" Raye jumped up excitedly.

"Sure, why not, we can be back in the room before he wakes up." Brandon grinned. Raye squealed in delight and jumped on top of him kissing is face. She then jumped out of bed and took a quick shower to get ready and go out. She came out of the shower and put on her dark jeans, a pair of open toe black flip flops and a very tight zip up black jacket with a hood. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and came out with some lip gloss on.

"Good enough?" she asked, Brandon had put his coat on and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Very good." he kissed her lips softly. They went out of the room and out of the hotel to enjoy the mysterious night life of LA.

At the wedding

Serena and Lena sat at the head table sipping at their drinks and gossiping about everyone around them.

"I don't care what people say, we do throw the best parties." Serena leaned on the table. It was almost three in the morning.

"Yeah…Oh wow, look at that guy's ass." Lena pointed out with her glass martini mixer, after eating the olive on it.

"Oh yeah, whose that?" Serena tilted her head with Lena to get a better look.

"Come on, turn around." Lena mumbled harshly.

"Fucking turn around." Serena joined her. The guy turned a bit sideways, but not enough to see his face.

"Come on baby, turn around…"

"Oh yeah, just a little bit more."

"Turn the fuck around."

"What are you girls up to?" Jake came over with a margarita.

"Bastard left." Serena mumbled.

"What?" Jake cocked an eyebrow up.

"Nothing." Lena mumbled.

"Come on, it's time to take pictures. Has anyone seen Luke?" Jake asked as he sipped his drink.

"He said he'll be stopping by, his cousin is visiting." Serena told him as she got up from the table her sat at.

Luke took a breath from the girl he was making out with. He sat in a club with a girl sitting on his lap. She wiped off smudged lipstick on the back of her hand.

"Don't you have a wedding to go to?" she asked him. She was from the same part of England that he was. An old girlfriend of his, you could say.

"Later." he told her and they began to make out passionately again. He ran his hands through her hair and made his way down to her hips, he turned his body so that it was against the corner of his VIP section, he went to grab for his drink, when he grabbed his jacket instead. Or what he thought was his jacket, he pulled on it and heard someone shout.

"HEY!" the guy turned around. "Luke?"

"Brandon!" Luke took his friend off of his lap and got up to shake his friend's hand. "Long time no chat!"

"I know! How have you been?" Brandon asked him.

"Pretty good, pretty good." Luke told him. He noticed he had a date with him.

"Oh sorry this is Raye…" Brandon introduced her. Luke shook her hand and looked at her suspiciously.

"Have we met?" he asked her.

"I don't think so…" Raye blushed. She didn't know if she had seen him with Serena before. But she wasn't going to take the chance.

"Oh this is Maya…" Luke introduced his date.

"Charmed." she told them. She held her hand out to greet them.

"Well we better get going…" Luke told them.

"Yeah…hey are you going to the dinner party next week?" Brandon asked him.

"Yeah, I'll see you there if you're going." Luke replied, as he and Maya put their coats on.

"Yeah for sure, see you around. We'll have drinks." they said they're goodbyes and Raye and Brandon walked deeper into the club. He had a VIP pass. They sat in their own privet area.

"How did you know him?" Raye asked him as he put his arm around her.

"I went to school with him. We'd make smart ass remarks to the teachers." Brandon chuckled. They kissed softly on the lips and enjoyed the club. They stayed there dancing, drinking, and talking all night long. Till Raye noticed the time.

"Oh my God! It's almost six!" she was beginning to freak out.

"Don't worry we'll be back in time." Brandon reassured her.

"Speak for yourself, when Darien's not in a rut, he'll get up early! Come on!" Raye gulped down the last of her drink and pulled Brandon to the car. They got in the car and Brandon speeded towards the hotel. When they got there Raye went to the desk and asked if Darien had ordered a wake up call.

"No, I'm afraid not. Would you like to put one in place?" The lady asked her.

"No, no! That's okay!" Raye thanked the woman and went back to Brandon. "He's still asleep!" Raye put her arms around Brandon's neck. Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Raye giggled and whispered into his ear.

"Morning sex?" Brandon whispered back. "I don't know…"

"Come on, it's like one for the road." Raye grinned.

"Okay, let's go." They held hands and made their way to the elevator. She pressed the button and kissed Brandon's lips. She let go of his hand as the elevator came to the lobby. Raye suddenly pushed Brandon away as she saw Darien standing in the elevator.

"Baby!" she faked a giggle and threw her arms around him. Brandon mumbled a curse and took out his cell phone pretending to talk to someone as Raye distracted Darien.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early?" he asked her as he kissed her.

"Well…I was…" she looked around and saw the sign for breakfast. "I was going to get some food, but I forgot to ask my father what he wanted, so I was on my way up…when I realized that he went off to a meeting." Raye bullshitted for the life of her.

"Oh…well let's get something to eat." he held her hand and walked with her.

"Wait! I wanted to change shoes, these are bothering me." Raye lied.

"Okay I'll meet you downstairs then, he kissed her cheek and left her. Raye got into the elevator and Brandon, who was still pretending to be on his cell phone, got in with her. Once the doors closed they both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Raye sighed.

"Too close…" Brandon told her. "We need to do something about this…" Brandon told her.

"I know, we should make up a schedule." Raye told him, she began to describe what she was thinking when he interrupted her.

"No, not like that. This isn't fair, to me or you…I want you, and you want me. But he's in the way…we have to think about this and do something." Brandon told her. Raye faced him and they leaned against the wall as they continued to ride up to her room.

"Let's think of it a bit later…huh?" she winked at him. Brandon chuckled and let the idea pass.

"Fine, but after sex, we need to think of something." Brandon told her.

"Of course…" she kissed his lips. As the doors opened and they made their way to her room.

Serena's house

Serena's room looked a bit messy. There were stiletto heels on the floor, her panties were on her bed post, her corset was on the end of the bed, her dress was lying on the floor near her bed, and Evan's suit was lying on the floor next to an empty bottle of red wine. Serena took a deep breath and turned over, her arm lying on Evan's bare chest.

"What time is it?" she mumbled. Evan looked over at the bedside table

"12:30"

"Fuck." Serena mumbled and continued to sleep in.

"Shouldn't we get up?" Evan asked her. Serena sat up for a few moments to open the window, the breeze blew the curtains lightly.

"No, my parents are at my aunt's house tonight too." Serena mumbled. Evan pulled her closer to his body, she moaned in tiredness and continued to sleep until her cell phone went off. Serena reached over and picked it up.

"Huh?" she mumbled answering it.

"Let's go dress hunting!" Lena told her.

"What?"

"Dress hunting!"

"What the fuck are you saying?" Serena rolled onto her back and put her free hand on her face.

"You know, for the Dinner party." Lena told her.

"Are you seriously up at this hour?" Serena groaned.

"I'm in pajamas sipping coffee." Lena told her.

"That makes sense. The party's in a week?" Serena mumbled.

"Four days."

"When's Leola's honeymoon?"

"She's leaving tomorrow." Evan replied.

"Hi Evan." Lena said over the phone.

"Lena says hi." Serena mumbled to her boyfriend. "I'll get up and get ready soon."

"Good, because if you don't, then you'll have to wear the same dress twice, that's not good my dear." Lena told her.

"Yeah, blah, blah." Serena clicked her phone off. They slept for about 30 more minutes and then finally Serena got out of bed and put on some clothes, she put on gray pajama pants and a black hoodie. She put her flip flops on and made her way down stairs. Tiredly she ran into Josh. He was getting coffee, Serena took down two mugs and poured coffee into both of them. Black, with two or three sugars.

"You're welcome." Josh sarcastically teased her. Serena grumbled an obscenity towards him and took the coffees upstairs to her bedroom. She sat back down on the bed, Evan sat up and accepted his coffee. They sipped in silence as they tried to stay awake.

"I have to get ready, I need a dress for the dinner party." Serena told him as she took another sip.

"Days like these, you just want to sleep all day." Evan told her.

"You mean after a night like that." Serena corrected him. She looked around her room and sighed. It was messy after last night.

"I'll help you clean it up." Evan told her.

"No baby, it's okay. You go shower up, I'll clean it." She told him. Evan headed into the bathroom. Serena put her coffee mug down and began to clean up the room. She folded Evan's clothes and put them on her desk chair. Then she grabbed her own clothes and threw them on her bed. She took her dress and hung it on the hanger and put it in the dress area of her large walk in closet. She went back into her room and grabbed the clothes on top of her bed and dumped them into her laundry basket in the closet. She took her stilettos and put them in the box and placed them in her shoe area.

Serena then tackled her bed. She took off the pillows and threw them on the floor. She adjusted her bed sheets and then fluffed up two of the pillows and put them on her bed. She put a sheet over them and then her comforter. She then put the rest of her pillows on and the blanket at the end of the bed. She sighed and fell back onto her bed. She heard Evan singing from the shower.

"Piece of shit car…I got a piece of shit car!" Evan sang out to Adam Sandler's "Piece of shit car." Serena went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Babe, you have anything but a piece of shit car." Serena told him as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"You know it." Evan shouted back from the shower. Serena began to brush her teeth, by the time she was finished, Evan was out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and came out. Serena finished rinsing out her mouth and turned around to see his hard six pack chest. "Gimme some sugar." he said as he wrapped his wet arms around her and kissed her. She laughed.

"You're getting me wet!" Serena complained.

"So, you're going to take a shower anyway." he told her. Serena ran her hands through his wet clean hair. She turned around and looked in the mirror and grabbed a makeup remover cloth. Evan wrapped his arms around her again as she removed the last of her makeup. She could have stayed like that forever.

"Baby, seriously, I have to get ready." Serena told him.

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"Yes, I'm sure." Serena laughed.

"Okay. Fine." he kissed her cheek and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Serena laughed and shook her head. She took her clothes off and took a shower. She washed herself. She shampooed and conditioned her long hair. When she was finished she came out feeling clean. A feeling she always enjoyed. Evan was only wearing socks and his pants.

"Baby where's my shirt?" he asked her.

"I have an extra one in my closet, I'll get it for you. Don't wear that suit from last night, wait till I get it dry cleaned." she went into her large walk in closet and tossed Evan one of his shirts.

"Thank you." he called out. Serena let her long hair out of the towel and combed it out, she pulled it up into a clip and put her robe on. She put on her bra and panties, and then looked around for some clothes. She pulled on a pair of Seven Jeans, and then her new Manolo Blahnik stilettos, she pulled on a green Bebe tank with gold sequins all around the top and that tied at the shoulders. It showed off her stomach as usual. She walked out of her closet and into her bed area. Evan was putting gel in his hair, and Serena began to do her makeup.

"So where are you ladies going today?" Evan asked her as he fixed his hair.

"We're going dress hunting, you know, for that dinner party." She said as she put her powder and eyeliner on.

"Right, so what do you want me to wear?" he asked her.

"Wear your black Armani pants with that really cute Gucci shirt I bought you." Serena told him.

"Which Gucci shirt?"

"The blue one, the one that I said makes your eyes look sexy." Serena told him as she put on her dark glittery brown eye shadow. She then put on eyeliner on the top of her eyelid. "What are you doing today baby?"

"Jake wants to look at motorcycles, I'm going with him, then we're meeting up with Scott to get ready for the game tonight." Evan told her as he got his hands wet and put it in hair, to get rid of the excess gel. Serena put in her gold chandelier earrings. She let her hair down and put some gel in it so that her natural curls didn't go too wild. She looked over at Evan trying to desperately fix his hair. She giggled and got up.

"Come here." she put gel in her hands and fixed his hair for him. "There…that's better." she went back over and put some lipstick on. Evan watched her put it on her lips and grinned.

"What?" Serena looked at him as she put her lipstick back.

"Nothing." he grinned even more. Serena got up and took her Luis Vuitton wallet and put it in the matching purse. She put in her cell phone, lipstick, and four cigarettes with a red lighter.

"You know what this feels like?" she looked at him.

"What?"

"Call me crazy, but it feels like we're married." Serena told him.

"Nah, we're just a couple." Evan denied it.

"No seriously, it does…" she went over to him and adjusted his collar.

"Well maybe a little." Evan teased her.

"Uh huh…just a little." she told him and smiled.

They went downstairs together and into the garage. Evan's Black BMW X5 was parked next to the Silver BMW that Serena was going to take today.

"We're watching the game here tonight right?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later on tonight." Evan told her.

"Okay, bye baby."

"Bye." they kissed goodbye and got in their own cars and went their separate ways.

Serena went to go pick up Lena, they went over to Neiman Marcus to look around for dresses. When they arrived they walked inside and decided to not waste time looking at anything else. They headed upstairs to look at dresses.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?" The associate asked her.

"You can try…" Lena mumbled and looked at an ugly dress.

"We need a dress for a dinner party, something classy and sexy, but not too sexy, we have family coming." Serena told her.

"Well we do have the new Dolce and Gabbana line in." The sales lady showed her a dress.

"Do you have it in black?" Serena asked her.

"Yes, of course."

"Great. Lena my dear, did you find anything?" Serena asked her.

"What do you think of this?" she showed her a beige halter dress.

"This looks familiar." Serena looked at it.

"Yeah, some dumb bitch was wearing it in that fashion show we went to." Lean told her. Serena raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have no idea how jealous I am of your vocabulary at the moment." Serena sarcastically told her.

"Come on, let's go try these on." Lena told her. They went into the dressing room with two more dresses and tried them on. Lena fell in love with the beige one, she found out that it was trimmed with gold and had shimmer on the top part.

"Lena let me see." Serena told her. Lena came out. "I like how it's not like really tight at your hips so it's not like trashy."

"Yours is hot, is that the Dolce and Gabbana one?" Lena asked her.

"Nope, this is Dior, it's so pretty." Serena told her. It was a black string halter that came short, way above her knees, then it was long in the back on the right side. It shimmered as she walked. "Get it." Lena told her. They both smiled at how easy it was to find a dress, usually it took them hours. They bought the dresses and spent the rest of the afternoon purse and shoe shopping while sitting in a café gossiping about people they knew.

"You know what really gets me?" Serena drank her coffee.

"What?"

"That Darien is that stupid to not believe that Raye wouldn't cheat on him." Serena sighed.

"Poor guy, thinks she's being honest with him." Lena told her. They both paused and looked at the world through their dark expensive sunglasses.

"Yeah, he's got it bad." Serena told him. Lena sighed.

"So…what's the worst way we can break it to him?" Lena asked.

"We could send the pictures to him anonymously." Serena suggested.

"That's kid shit." Lena told her. "We need something better. He broke your heart remember?"

"Yeah I know, I'm just too lazy to think of anything." Serena sipped her coffee again.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way." Lena told her.

"Have him catch her in the act?" Serena sighed.

"As usual." Lena finished off her coffee. The girls looked at each other and evilly grinned.

Maestro looked around, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt something and quickly opened his eyes. "This ends soon Starla."

"How did you know it was me?" Starla snickered as she appeared in mid air.

"Because I know you, Strobe sent you with a message didn't he?" Maestro asked her.

"You know us too well." Starla grinned as she landed on the ground.

"What's the message Starla?" Strobe grunted. She raised her hand in the air and a folded paper appeared in the air. She sent it over to him. Maestro raised his hand in the air and the paper opened up without him touching it.

_Shall we meet for tea and a game of polo? This time I'm sure I will win._

Strobe

Maestro grinned at the paper. He lifted his right hand and twisted it to the left gracefully. The words on the paper disappeared. He made a motion with his hand and his right index finger. Different words appeared on it. Then he made a motion with his hand to send the paper off. "Give this response to him." he grinned.

"You boys with your silly games…" Starla rolled her eyes, took the letter, and disappeared.

At Raye and Darien's Hotel

"Raye, you know you have to be ready tomorrow by six o'clock right? I can't be late for this." Darien told her.

"Of course I know it, plus I can't wait to wear my new dress." Raye smiled. She hadn't seen Brandon in a few days and was worried that he was mad at her.

"Good." Darien put his arms around her. And looked at her. "We're going to have fun that night, I promise you."

"Good, we deserve it." Raye kissed him.

The Next Night

"Serena, where are my shoes?" Lena asked her.

"In my closet." Serena said as she put her own shoes on.

"Thanks!" Lena told her, she put her shoes on and then walked over to the mirror and slipped her dress on. Serena came out of her closet and was putting her earrings on.

"Ready?"

"You know it." Lena replied. The girls walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Josh drinking a beer.

"You chicks take forever." Josh told them.

"Josh if you push me hard enough, I will not hesitate to throw my stiletto heel at you." Serena told him calmly and took a sip of his beer. Josh grinned like an eight year old boy.

Serena and Lena wore their dresses with matching stiletto heels. Serena's eyes were haunting, they had on black eyeliner lining the inside and the outside, she had dark glittery brown shadow on. the glitter went up towards her eyebrows and around the sides of her eyes. The smoky eyeliner added to her naturally long, black, thick lashes. Lena's eye make up was black, with eyeliner on the top and bottom she wore a bit of mascara to bring out her long lashes.

"Come on." he led them outside to his car. They went to the hotel, into the room her father and his business partners had for the night. It was beautifully decorated with small sitting rooms for people to chat around. There was a diamond chandelier which was beautifully lit, hanging from the ceiling. Serena went and greeted everyone politely as she was supposed to, then she went over to her cousins and friends and kissed them hello as well. Then she went over to her father and mother, her father was talking to some business associate.

"Rena, dear!" her mother told her.

"Má má , Pá pá ." Serena kissed them hello.

"Rena, this is Alex, he was just promoted from his internship." her father introduced her.

"Oh, congratulations." Serena told him and smiled. They made some small talk and then went towards the bar. "Where's Sophie?" she asked Jake.

"She went into one of the lounges." Jake replied as he finished his brandy.

"Well I'm off to find her and Lena." her dark eyes searched the area. She went into the bathroom to find Lena there on her cell phone.

"Who is it?" Serena asked her.

"It's Maestro." Lena told her. "Don't worry it's just Serena." she told him over the phone. Serena rolled her eyes.

"What does he want?" she whispered.

"He says something's up, when we get back to the Suburbs he'll tell us what's really going on. For now we just have to be disciplined and ready for when we get back." Lena told her.

"Oh goody…" Serena sarcastically cheered.

"He says he heard that." Lena told her. Serena sighed impatiently. "Okay, we'll talk more when we get back. Bye, take care." Lena hung up.

"Come on, let's go find Sophie." Serena took Lena's hand and went to go search for her.

Meanwhile, Raye and Darien were mingling. Raye went into a small lounge where she sat down next to a girl around her own age. They both sat there drinking champagne.

"Bored yet?" Raye smiled to the girl next to her.

"Eh, just a bit." The young girl smiled back. She had a French accent.

"I'm Raye."

"Sophia." she put her hand out to shake it.

"So why are you here Sophia?" Raye took a small sip of her champagne.

"Oh, my father and my uncle. Eh, they, run it." She explained in her best English.

"Oh, so it's family for you."

"Oui."

Darien then walked in, with a glass of wine. He saw Raye was talking to a young girl.

"Oh Darien, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is my boyfriend Darien." Raye introduced them. Sophia put her hand out and Darien took it gracefully.

"Nice to meet you, where are you from exactly?" Darien asked her politely.

"Oh I am visiting here…" She told him in her French accent. "But I live in France." She smiled.

"Sophie!" a girl called out her name and came into the room. She had a big smile on her face which then faded when she saw who she was talking to. Raye and Darien recognized her as Serena's cousin, or friend, or whatever she was.

"Lena, something is, eh wrong?" Sophie asked her. Lena gave them the look that asked them _what the hell are you doing here?_ She took a drink of her champagne and looked at them in a bitchy, upper class tone. "Oh dear." her look then changed when she remembered something.

"Lena! Did you find Sophie?" Serena came in the room looking fabulous as usual. Her black stilettos and her black sexy dress, short in the front, slightly longer in the back in a string halter. Her dark eye lined eyes looked shocked as she saw Raye and Darien sitting there, then she put her champagne glass in her right hand.

"What's going on here?" she looked annoyed. Just then from the other entrance came in a old friend. Brandon.

"Hey is Luke in here?" he looked at Serena, Raye, and Lena. Raye tried to keep her cool as much as she could. But the shock on her face from seeing Brandon was too much to handle.

"Ohh…" Serena looked from Brandon to Raye, then Brandon, Raye, Brandon, Raye.

"Brandon!" She smiled and kissed him hello.

"Hey, Rena!" he pronounced Rena with an accent.

"Nice seeing you again. Didn't I see you at Club Cuccini awhile back?" Serena asked him. Raye's eye's grew bigger with fear.

"Really? I didn't see you." Brandon told her trying to avoid the fact that Raye was there.

"Yeah, we were celebrating Leola's bachelorette party." she told him. Raye realized that Serena had found out her little secret and was terrified at the consequences.

"Oh I didn't see you. You should have come over to say hello." Brandon told her.

"Oh we we're sure it was you, besides…" Lena stood next to her grinning. "We were too busy taking pictures…"

Raye didn't know what to do, she wanted to stand up and scream at Serena all while bitch slapping her, and apologizing to Darien. But she knew if she kept her cool, then she would be okay. She just had to keep it a little longer. Just a bit more…

"Well if you see Luke, tell him I'm looking for him, for a game of pool." Luke took a sip of his brandy. "See you ladies." he told Serena and Lena and left.

"Well…" Serena sighed. She clinked glasses with Lena. "Isn't this a coincidence." they both took a drink. Sophie got up from her seat . Lena told her something quickly in French. "Ladies…" she motioned for them to go ahead. Serena walked behind them proudly. Darien looked confused. He was actually more shocked than confused. Was there an event that Serena didn't go to? He felt Raye's hand on his knee.

"I'll be right back." she got up and went in Serena's direction. She went into the bathroom where Serena and Lena were standing there, talking on a cell phone to someone. Serena turned her head to see who came into the bathroom.

"I have to go. Something just came up." she slammed her flip phone shut.

"How dare you…" Raye told her angrily.

"Can I help you?" Serena looked bored and busy.

"What do you think you're doing!" Raye yelled at her.

"Honey, I don't have time for you." Serena told her, as she and Lena walked past her. They're expensive stilettos clicking on the floor.

WOW GUYS! I'M SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO GET IT OUT! AFTER FINALS, I WAS JUST TOOOOO BUSY FOR ANYTHING! NOT TO MENTION MY HOUSE WAS UNDER CONSTRUCTION SO I COULDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER WAS DISCONNECTED FOR A LONG TIME! So…how are you? Please guys NO FLAMES. DON'T WORRY…THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING OUT SOON! I SWEAR! And when I swear…I really mean it too…it might take a while, but I promise it'll be out! CHEERS!

PS. THANK YOU MOON! MIDDLE EASTERN BELLY DANCERS FOR LIFE!


	21. Let The Games Begin

HEY! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I got a flame…anyway. So here's the next chapter. This story IS GOING SOMEWHERE. You guys just have to keep reading it! And I know what you're thinking "how the hell are we suppose to keep reading it if you NEVER update?" yeah…that's my fault. Sorry. But hey! Here's the next chapter so keep reading!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own SM, or any of the songs I put in here.

Chapter Twenty One: Let The Games Begin…

"I fucking hate the suburbs." Serena told Lena as they sat on the airplane. Two hours had passed. Another one to go.

"Who doesn't?" Lena told her as she put her headphones on. She turned on her ipod and closed her eyes to relax.

Serena put in her headphones and turned on her ipod as well. Jake was sitting in the seat in front of them. He turned around and looked over his seat.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Trying to sleep. You should try it." Lena bitched.

"Maybe I should." Jake joked with them. He turned back around, and stopped bothering them.

Soon the plane landed and they walked out of the airport with their Louis Vuitton and Chanel carry on luggage. Josh was waiting there for them with all their bags loaded into the SUV. Serena and Lena fell asleep on their way home. After dropping off Lena and Jake, Josh took Serena home. They went into their own rooms. Serena dropped her Chanel carry on and changed into pajamas. She collapsed into her king size bed. It was only 10 at night. But she slept through the whole night.

Serena woke up around 11 the next morning. She felt well rested. But still tired. Sure she had gotten 13 hours sleep. But something was missing. She called up Lena immediately.

"Yo." Lena answered.

"This may sound weird. I got 13 hours of sleep last night. But I still feel tired…"

Lena sighed. "I know exactly how you feel. Which is why I booked us for massages…our soar muscles need some R and R." Serena smiled. Lena always knew what she needed.

Serena showered and dressed. She got dressed in her Seven jeans and a new Bebe top. She put on a new pair of stiletto boots. She went downstairs. Her parents were in the kitchen doing their normal routine.

"Hello Rena dear." her father greeted her. His eyes still on the paper.

"Bonjour." she told them. As she kissed her father and mother.

"Where are you off to today Rena?" her mother told her as she sipped some tea.

"Lena and I are getting some R and R…we're tired."

Serena's father gave her a look. "You got over 10 hours sleep last night. How are you still tired?"

"A nice massage never killed anyone Kenny. Look whose talking! You get one every week!" her mother teased him.

"Take the Benz." her father chuckled and tossed her the key to a C class black Mercedes. She kissed her parents goodbye and was off.

At the Arcade

The scouts sat there with Amy's small computer opened trying to figure out what to do. Raye and Darien were back from LA. They still hadn't told anyone what LA was like for them. Mina was nowhere to be found. She couldn't fight against both friends. She couldn't choose sides. Mina was completely neutral. Unless it came to shopping.

"This isn't working…Serena is too powerful than us." Lita told them quietly.

"Tell me about it." Raye grunted.

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen. Is there anyway we can get one of those guys on our side so that we can destroy her?" Raye was determined to get rid of Serena once and for all.

"Um…Raye…I think it's great how you're looking out for us and everything. But I really don't think that we want her…well dead." Darien told her.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Raye shot him a look that made Darien wish he was dead.

"Raye…you know my feelings are only for you. But how would it look if she was really dead?" Darien explained it to her. Raye sat there pondering for a few moments.

"Okay so we don't kill her off. But we need her out of this picture. Either she's with us or against us." Raye told them.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Amy giggled.

"Star Wars Movie?" Darien suggested.

"Um…I think she's referring to President Bush…" Lita corrected him.

"I was just testing you." Darien told her.

"Sure you were." Amy told him without lifting her eyes from her computer. All of a sudden her eyes grew wide. "We have to leave right now."

"What's up?" Lita asked her.

"There's some serious energy coming from that old theatre. We can't go now. It's too obvious." Amy told them.

"We meet at my place at nine." Darien told them.

"I need to talk to Mina." Raye told them.

"No Raye!" Amy told her. "If anyone let it be me. She's like a sister to me. And I know you're going to say 'she's like a sister to me too' but if she's going to tell anyone anything it would be either me or Serena. And as we all know…"

"Fine!" Raye sighed. "At your place at nine." she told them. After that they all went their separate ways.

Amy went off to meet Mina. She knocked on her door and Dave answered.

"Yo." he told her and let her in.

"Hi Dave." she greeted him.

"Where are your buddies?" he asked her as he made a sandwich.

"Busy. Is Mina around?" she asked him.

"Upstairs, here take this with ya." he told her and tossed her a bottle of apple juice.

"Apple juice?"

"Yeah, she's been craving it." Dave told her. Amy made her way up Mina's large staircase.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Amy heard Mina's voice. Amy knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Amy! I come with a gift!"

"Hold on I have to let the bridge down. Someone wants to cross over to my castle." Mina opened the door and greeted Amy with a hug. They went in and Mina sat back down on her bed and began to talk on the phone again.

"Listen girlie. I have to go. I'll go shopping with you later. Bye!" She hung up.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"My cousin. She's bored. So what's going on? How is everyone?"

"Well…" Amy began. "I know you're not involved. But I'm about to tell you something that you'll never believe."

"How will I not believe it?" Mina crossed her arms.

"We're screwed."

"Okay…" Mina paused for a second. "Considering you just used the word 'screw' and you don't have a drill on you…I'm going to take this seriously."

"Yeah, it's pretty serious." Amy told her. She took out her mini computer and showed Mina. "See that big golden mark?" Mina nodded "That's energy coming out of the old theatre. And I'm pretty sure it's not good energy."

"Okay…this is the ONLY time I'm doing this for you." Mina took a deep breath. "There is going to be a 99 chance that you're going to run into Serena and her buddies. That's all I can say. I can't tell you how to beat them. Because they'll probably outsmart me."

"Anything else we should know?" Amy asked

"Like I said…that's all I can say. For now."

After their little conversation they gossiped a bit then Amy decided to go home. She was going to need to rest.

"LA sucks." Serena told Lena.

"Um…okay?" Lena replied.

"It does!" Lana chimed in.

"Okay want to know why I'm the weirdest LA girl out there? Why I'm not a typical 'I know all the movie stars' kind of LA girl?" Serena told them as she sat in her house. They were all well rested, sitting around with Fashion TV on.

"Because you're weird?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Because my parents were raised in New York. Upper East Side trust fund kids." Serena told them. "Right Ken?" She asked her brother as he walked in.

"Sure." he replied and sat down next to them. "What are you kids up to?"

"Watching Fashion TV." Lana replied. "You know, Serena's right, we're not typical LA kids."

"Anyway kids, I'm off." Serena told them, she got off her sofa and went up to her room.

"Where are you going again?" Ken asked her.

"I'm off to fight the evils of the underworld." Serena joked.

"Oh! Well have fun then!" Ken joked back.

Too bad it's not a joke…

Serena went into her room and locked the door. It was almost eleven at night, she needed to get the hell out of there. She went in and changed her clothes. She took out a pair of short black shorts, with a black one sided shirt, with sheer fabric covering the top and flowing off of her covered shoulder. She put on her mid calf stiletto boots and sat down to do her makeup. She took out her black eyeliner with her black glitter bare essentials eye shadow. She darkened the outside of her eyes while leaving the lid of her eye darkened with her usual dark glittery brown. She took out her liquid eyeliner and worked on the edges of her eyes, drawing her eyeliner out to emphasize her eyes. She then looked at her hair. She took it out of it's messy bun and let the curls around her face, she took out some gel and hairspray to hold them in, and saw that her extreme curly hair came right under her chest. She looked in the mirror…then she took out her belt, it was a bronze chain with bonze coins hanging all around, she placed it on her hips and took out her black pea coat. She put some of her Clinique lip gloss on and went out the door.

"Hey!" Ken called out to her.

"What?" she called back.

"I thought evil fighters don't wear pea coats…they wear trench coats, you know, like in video games and in The Matrix." Ken laughed.

"Well there's a difference, I go to parties, they actually do go and fight." Serena explained.

"And they don't wear Gucci either!" Ken shouted out to her as she walked away.

"Shut up!" she shouted back as she made her way to the garage. Off to meet Maestro and to see what horribly boring job he was going to tell her to do tonight. And tonight of all nights too when she should be with Evan, the one night his father didn't call him for his internship. She sighed and continued to drive.

Meanwhile the Scouts were looking around an old theatre that Amy had detected earlier on her mini computer.

"I see nothing…can we leave?" Jupiter asked.

"No, there's something going on here…I can sense it." Mars replied.

"We've been here for TWO hours…I'm tired, and this is boring, NOTHING is here…and Mercury can't even find anything on her computer." Jupiter whined again.

"She has a point you know, I haven't detected anything yet…I can only detect us." Mercury told them.

"See!" Jupiter nagged again. Suddenly Mercury's computer began to beep again.

"Good timing." Mercury told her. "Let's head up north…by the way Mars…" she looked around. "Where did Darien go?"

"He told me he was going to search up there, maybe that's his energy you're detecting?" Mars replied.

"No…this is negative energy, so it can't be him. The only thing we can do is to go look up there." Mercury told the two of them.

"Come on…let's go." Jupiter told them. They began their way into the building. They went into one of the cinema rooms to find Tuxedo Mask fighting a Shadow Creature.

"Where have you been!" he called out.

"Um…looking for you?" Mars guessed.

"It looks as if I'm winning this one…" Strobe told them as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Not you again!" Mercury shouted out at him.

"Who exactly are you people expecting when you say things like that?" Strobe mocked them.

"Call that thing off right now!" Mars threatened him with a piece of paper with ancient writing on it. Strobe looked at it and raised an eyebrow, immediately the paper turned into ash and fell to the floor. Suddenly there was silence, everyone looked at the Shadow Creature who seemed to be frozen in time.

"AH-HEM!" Strobe called out, the Shadow Creature then charged at the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Charges of negative energy came to them forcing them to go against a strong gust of wind.

Suddenly, the Shadow Creature stopped. He looked up and sniffed around. He detected something.

"Why did he stop?" Mars asked.

"You want him to continue?" Tuxedo Mask asked her.

"No it's just-wait…do you guys smell cigarette smoke?" Mars looked around just as confused as the Shadow Creature.

A few pieces of ash fell from the balcony and fell onto the Shadow Creature's head.

"Let's say hypothetically, you did win. What would be your prize?" said a voice from above echoing all around.

"What have you got to offer?" Strobe playfully replied.

"Now this is your game, so what would you want?" she asked him again.

He looked at the Scouts and then licked his lips at Mars "Besides the whore?"

"Besides her, you want something for possession." She asked again, her voice echoing.

"Power." he replied,

"Now that…" Everyone turned to see Serena standing a few feet behind Strobe "Is the wrong answer." she took another puff of her cigarette. She stubbed it out with her stiletto heel.

Strobe shot up off the chair and began to fight with Serena. She pinned him against the wall.

"Now why should we have all the fun?" he told her, he winked at the Shadow Creature which began to attack the Scouts again.

"Oh now that's just unfair game." Luke had a metal pole which he had probably broken off of some part of the theatre, Strobe pushed Serena off of him and pinned her against the wall.

"Is it really that unfair?" he hissed at her. Luke beat Strobe on the side of his head with the pole, causing him to loose concentration and the Shadow Creature disappeared. Strobe fell over to the floor onto his knees, the put his hand to his head, and slowly turned around, his eyes flashed with red lightning in them. Soon the entire theatre became a battle field between him and everyone else.

"Luke do something…" Serena pushed him in front of her.

"Why me?"

"Because I beat him last time."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No because I remember-" Luke was cut off as Strobe's power became greater. He looked directly at the Scouts and laughed.

"Luke!" Serena yelled at him.

"Okay we'll argue later." Luke charged at Strobe distracting him once again, causing his power storm to fail.

"You better leave." Serena told them.

"Oh no. You're not pushing us out again, this is serious, he knows us now!" Mars yelled at her.

"I don't have time for you." She told them, Strobe then twisted out of Luke's grip and floated mid-air. He went near Sailor Mars. He noticed a small little bandage on her neck from one of the last battles were he held her hostage for the Diamond and Crystal.

"Now I wonder what happened there?" he pointed with his eyes to her neck. Raye's eyes flashed with anger and she began to point her fingers together. Serena walked quickly towards her to stop her.

"Don't give him what he wants." she told her.

"Since when did you start to stand up for them?" Strobe questioned.

"Since none of your business asshole. Exactly what are you doing here again?" Serena asked him.

"I'm here on business." Python appeared out of nowhere. He landed on his feet and stood a few feet away from Serena.

"Really now?" she walked up closer.

"Really." he walked closer her too. They were inches apart, Serena looked into his mysterious eyes, she started to breathe quicker and deeper.

"What…sort of business?" she asked short of breath.

"The best kind…" he replied. Strobe then interrupted.

"Enough of this shit. You know what we want." Strobe angrily told them.

"Oh you mean this?" Luke took out the Silver Crystal and held it up.

"Where did you get that from!" Mercury shouted out to him.

"That belongs to us!" Jupiter yelled at him. She went toward him to try and get it.

Luke tossed it to Serena who tossed it quickly back to Luke out of fear if the Diamond and the Crystal clashed. Strobe became angry, he began to concentrate again, soon Shadow Creatures came out of all directions towards the Scouts and Serena and Luke.

"Have fun." Strobe told them and disappeared. Python winked at Serena and disappeared with Strobe. Luke backed away from the Creatures towards Serena. She stared at them annoyingly.

"Bye now." She told the Shadows and began to fight them along with the Scouts and Luke. Serena jumped over one of them and stabbed them with a knife like object. Then turned around to see Mars and Tuxedo Mask fighting one of them off, she looked to her right and saw that Luke killed of two of them then went to go help out the other two Scouts.

Serena jumped up in front of them and twirled the knife like object around and stabbed the Shadow Creature, it screamed in pain then evaporated.

All the Shadows were gone and it was just them now. Then Lena came running in. She ran up to Serena and Luke in a pair of dark Seven Jeans and a black and red corset with black stilettos.

"Where's Strobe? I'm going to kill him." she looked around. Serena looked at her and sighed.

"I hate you Lena." she said staring at the wall.

"Oh…" Lena realized they were gone. "Am I that late?" Serena looked at her and rolled her eyes slowly.

"I hate you Lena" She said again. Serena began to walk away, she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Mars asked her.

"To my nice big bed." Serena turned around and looked at her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I have a problem, you just stand there, and mock us while we're fighting our asses off!" Mars yelled at her. That really woke Serena up.

"Mock you?" Serena looked at her. "I just _saved_ you from a fucking Shadow Creature, but you know what, next time, I'll just let him kill you. This is the second time I saved you from Strobe. The _second_ time." Serena yelled at her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home, and if have anything else to say, you say it to my face right now." Serena looked her straight in the eye.

Raye stood there looking at Serena straight in the eye, she didn't let her guard down though.

"Exactly." Serena told her. She walked away. Luke and Lena followed her out.

"This is just the beginning." Mercury told them.

"Beginning of what?" Jupiter asked her.

"Beginning of battles. Now that' she's back in the game, well not our game, but her own, she's going to do anything to win." Mercury told them.

"How do you know?" Tuxedo Mask asked her.

"Mina told me." Mercury told him.

Serena arrived home at 2:30 in the morning. Her parents as usual weren't home, they had decided to go stay in their new townhouse in San Francisco. She trudged upstairs, her brothers were probably sleeping. She opened the door and went into her room. She took off her clothes and put her bathrobe on. She looked at her self, long and hard in the mirror. She took out a makeup remover cloth and cleaned her face. She then rinsed her face off with lukewarm water. After drying her face she took out some night cream and rubbed it into her skin. Serena then turned off the lights in her bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She turned on her TV, and sat on her bed. She looked under her bed and found some alcohol that she had always kept hidden there. Just in case. Serena took it out and took a swing of it. She then took of her robe and went under the covers in a tank top and underwear. She turned off the TV and went to sleep.

"Why can't you just die!" Jupiter shouted out to another Shadow Creature.

"Behind you!" Mercury shouted out. Jupiter dodged out of the Creature's way. Strobe appeared then in mid-air.

"Another game…another trophy." he grinned.

"I know a game." Serena appeared behind him.

"Really now?" Strobe replied.

"Yeah…It's called: You Loose Fucker." She stared him in the eye.

"How exactly would one play this game?" He asked her.

"Like this!" Serena began to fight him. She knocked Strobe on his back and put her stiletto heel on him. Strobe grabbed her heel and pinned her to the ground, pressing himself on top of her.

"Shouldn't you reserve this position for the girl in red?" Serena kneed him in the stomach.

"Yes, but she's not feisty enough." Strobe stood up and looked over at Mars, winking at her. "Let's continue our game…" he said and snapped his fingers, a shadow creature showed up and Strobe disappeared. The Shadow Creature began to blow away the Scouts along with Serena.

They tried to pull themselves up as the Shadow Creature began to grin at them. Serena took a deep breath and stood up. She had rage in her eyes, no Shadow Creature pushed her around. She stood there and then charged at the Creature. Fighting it with all her might she finally pushed in to the ground in front of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. She stabbed it with a knife-like object and it vanished.

"You loose…fucker." She said while trying to catch her breath. She stood up and looked at the Scouts. "Can I help you?" she asked them.

"More like we should help you." Mars walked towards her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Serena crossed her arms.

"You hog the spotlight, think you're the greatest, and never once let us have a chance to fight." Mars looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, there was a spotlight? Wait a second…oh yes, now I remember, there was." Serena continued to stare at Sailor Mars. "I remember perfectly, you tried to take it from me, if there actually was a "spotlight" that you are talking about."

"You were in that spotlight!" Sailor Mars shouted out to her. Strobe then appeared behind them, Serena sensed him.

"Apparently to you I was." Serena kept her cool.

"What did you ever do to become in that spotlight! You never did anything to help us out in the first place!" Sailor Mars yelled at her. The rest of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask came up to Mars, Luke then appeared and stood behind Serena.

"Yeah I would like to know what you did too!" Jupiter shouted out.

"Yes Serena…please tell us what we did wrong, if I'm not mistaken, this whole thing is your fault!" Tuxedo Mask joined in. Serena looked down and took deep breaths.

"You never did anything for us when you were Sailor Moon and you're making things worse as this wannabe Batman." Mars shouted out.

"What I did for you?" Serena quietly told them. "You want to know what I did for you?"

"Yes, I'd also like to know too." Strobe put his two cents in. Serena looked up at them, her eyes began to change colour, you could see thunder bolts in them.

"Serena calm down." Luke told her "Love, just calm down." Serena looked over at him, she stuck her hand out and Luke went flying across the room crashing into an old wall.

"You really wanna know?"

HEY GUYS! Wow sorry this took so long, I started classes, and like I had so many essays to write. Not to mention we had all these stupid Middle Eastern parties to go to which was a waste of my time! SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT! BUT THE NEXT ONE YOU GUYS WILL LOVE!

PREVIEW: lots of kicking ass! Yeah that's all I can say…anyway! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…I KNOW A LOT OF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, BUT I NEED TO WRITE THESE BS CHAPTERS SO I CAN GET TO THE GOOD STUFF!


	22. Football, Battles, and victory lingerie

HEY GUYS! Thanks for all your reviews! You rock! ANYWAY…here's chapter 22! I hope that I can get the main things done in this story so I can get to the good parts, which I hope you'll like! Sorry for taking so long, but hey! You kids are reading AND reviewing! Thanks! Anyway, here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except for the characters that are not typical or regular SM characters…I don't own any artists I mention in here either.

Chapter Twenty-two: Football, Battles, and victory lingerie

Serena looked up at them with her eyes flashing different colors. Lena came running in at that point.

"Serena! Stop!" She called out, but she couldn't hear her. Serena was so into her own world of causing pain to those who had caused her pain. As Serena closed her eyes, a crack of thunder burst loudly through the sky. Then there was silence, so quiet that you couldn't hear anything at all.

Serena opened her eyes looking from side to side without moving her head, she had a smirk on her lips as she raised her eyebrow at Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts. She then disappeared.

"What's wrong with her?" Jupiter asked.

"Wait!" Lena shouted out to them, "Don't move." she told them.

"Oh go to hell!" Raye shouted to her. Serena then appeared in front of her.

"You first!" Serena raised her arm to strike her when Raye jumped out of the way.

"DAMN YOU!" Strobe shouted out, blocking his moves from her.

"He was behind you." Lena told her.

Strobe jumped back into position. Serena stood right there a few feet away from him.

"You're pretty strong aren't you?"

"More than you." Serena told him.

"Let's test that." Strobe told her and raised his arm up. A flash of light hit them strongly as it blinded them, then blowing them all away.

Serena took a deep breath and opened her eyes as much as she could, she squinted as she saw the bright light and two people talking.

"It's settled then."

"I don't settle."

"Good thing I do."

Serena tried to keep her eyes open, yet the bright light shining around kept her from staying conscious, she saw the figure from far away turn around and look at her.

"Maestro?" She mumbled and loss consciousness once again.

The Scouts were helping each other up as Serena awoke again. "Maestro?" She mumbled as she put her hand to her head and tried to sit up.

"Love, you alright?" Luke asked her as he came over.

"What happened?" Serena mumbled tiredly.

"Not sure, I think we were attacked, or someone's attack was too powerful?" Luke told her as he helped her up.

"Where's Lena?" she asked him.

"She's safe." a male voice came from the shadows. Everyone turned and saw Maestro come out of a dark corner.

"It's you." Tuxedo Mask told him.

"Where's Lena?" Serena walked up to him.

"She's safe, she got me when she knew things were getting bad." he replied coolly.

"What happened?" Serena asked him.

"Powers crashed into each other, blowing you all away." Maestro lit up a cigarette.

"Whose powers crashed?" Mercury asked him.

"Everyone's."

"No one was using their powers though…"Jupiter told him.

"Everyone has a power in them that they use, all of you were concentrating on Strobe, combining some power you all had. Strobe was using his powers to destroy you, and Serena was…" he paused and took a drag off his cigarette, "well she was doing something alright." he chuckled.

"What happened to Strobe?" Mars asked him.

"He's gone for now, but until then you need to stay out of the way." Maestro told them. Sailor Mars walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why do you always say that?" she looked him dead in the eye, not blinking once.

"You wouldn't understand." he told her and blew his cigarette smoke away to the side.

"Try me."

"You can't handle it."

"I've handled a lot more than this."

"No, not as much as this." Maestro ended it right there and walked away.

Tuxedo Mask walked up to Sailor Mars and put his hand on her shoulder. "Serena what's he talking about?"

Serena looked over to the side and ran a hand through her dark curly hair.

"Serena." he asked her again.

"Don't bother." Luke told them and guided her away from them. Serena looked back at them standing there, once belonging to them, now trying to analyze what she saw earlier as a dream or reality.

"Go…come on baby…"

"You can do it…"

"Please God…"

"He's going!"

"GOOAAAALLL!!!!" Everyone shouted in Serena's house. They jumped up and down and began hugging and kissing.

"ITALIA!! ITALIA!!" Serena and her brothers began shouting out loud.

"We won the World Cup! Take THAT France!" Lena shouted out.

Even though Serena's family has French blood in them and they speak the language, they had never really enjoyed the French Football team, mostly because they all knew they were Italian at heart. Serena's family jumped up and down dancing and singing Italian songs and the National Anthem of Italy. The phone rang during their excitement.

"Alo?" Serena screamed over the noise.

"ITALIA!" her father shouted over the phone.

"PÁ PÁ WE WON!" She screamed over the phone.

"You should see North Beach right now Rena, they're going crazy, your mother and I are going out tonight to celebrate it." Her father told her, they were staying in San Francisco for the game so they could be closer to other family members. "Let me talk to your brother." Serena gave the phone to her brother and ran over to Evan and jumped into his arms.

"Perfezione…perfezione…" she told him and kissed him passionately. (Translation Italian to English: Perfection…Perfection…)

"Let's celebrate tonight at the party." he told her breaking the kiss.

"Yes!" She squealed and kissed him again. It seemed as if everyone she knew who was Italian or had Italian blood in them was at her house. There were about 25-30 people hugging and kissing. Her brothers and cousins were out in the backyard doing Italian dances. She ran out with Lena and Lana to join them.

"Take THAT Zidane! You crack head!" Lena shouted out as she head butted her brother as a joke.

After everyone left, Serena went upstairs to get ready for the victory party. She picked up her phone and dialed Lena's number.

"Lei si prepara per stasera?" Serena asked her (Are you getting ready for tonight?)

"Si, mio fratello me ha avvertito va essere selvaggio." Lena replied back. (Yeah, my brother warned me it's going to be wild.) "Evan va unirci lí?" (Is Evan going to join us there?)

"Si, Il Maestro e Luke erano sulla squadra Francese." (Yeah, Maestro and Luke were on French team.) Lena laughed.

Serena laughed at her, "They're such losers, I saw them wearing Zidane uniforms earlier, now they're trying to hide it. Anyway, do you think there's going to be any hot Italians?"

"What are you talking about? You have Evan!" Lena squealed.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to look!" Serena joked.

"Okay baby, I see you there tonight." Lena told her.

"Ciao"

Serena laughed and hung up. She went into her large walk in closet and took off her clothes and put on her Ralph Lauren terry cloth robe. She walked out of her closet, across her room and into her bathroom. She took off her robe and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair and body. Turning off the water, and wrapping herself in a towel she stepped out of the shower and pulled her hair up into a towel drying herself off. Serena turned on her stereo and played old Italian songs remixed into modern ones. She pulled her hair out of the shower and into a large clip. Serena walked into her closet again and did her usual routine of lotion and lingerie. She put her robe on and opened a drawer up. She looked through it and then picked up the phone to call Lena.

"Yo."

"This is a stupid question…" Serena began.

"They all are, shoot."

"Okay, should I wear victory lingerie?"

"Victory lingerie?" Lena said as if she's pronouncing them for the first time. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's like, matching colors of the Italian flag?" Serena laughed at her stupidity.

"What the hell?" Lena and Serena laughed so hard and loudly. "This is only something that you would think of. Crack head." Lena hung up. Serena put her phone away and got dressed. She wore her dark tight low rider Seven Jeans, the ones that made her have a fabulous ass, as Lana told her once before. She took out a special shirt that she had made for this occasion. It was an Italian Football Jersey that was tight fitting and came right below her belly button showing off her flat stomach.

Serena went to sit down at her dresser and did her make up. Serena put on face lotion with spf 15, then began her usual cover up. Bare Essentials face powder with a light shimmer eye shadow as opposed to her usual dark one, she lined her eyes darkly with black eyeliner and put a hint of black eye shadow over them for a more dramatic effect. A hint of blush with Bare Essentials mineral veil to finish up. Serena then put her new Balm lip gloss on she recently purchased at Sephora giving her lips a light burst of color. She let her hair down. She went into the bathroom and put mousse in her hair and then blow-dried it leaving her dark curls natural and spilling down her back. She walked over and put on a pair of black stiletto boots. Serena grabbed her new favorite large Chanel purse and walked out the door turning off her CD player on the way. Evan was waiting for her downstairs.

"Lover!" She exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"Bella." He told her with his sexy Italian accent. "Ready?"

"Si." she told him. They went off into his black BMW X5.

They arrived at the street party. Party lights were lit all over the place, the DJ was blaring Italian music loudly, and the bar was out on the street. It was as if Serena was back in Italy when she stepped out of the car.

"Buona sera." People greeted each other as they passed by.

"Buona sera." Serena greeted them.

"Babe!" Serena turned to see Lena running up to her with an unfamiliar guy.

"Hi Honey." Serena greeted her with an air kiss.

"This is Fabrizio." Lena introduced him.

"Buona sera." He greeted her and Evan.

"Buona sera." They both told him.

"He was at that last party we had with Sophie." Lena told them. Serena raised her eyebrow at her trying to figure out which party it was. "The one where we last saw Brandon."

"Ohh!" Serena exclaimed. "Now I remember you! You're Divina's older brother, no?"

"Sì sono." he replied back with a friendly smile. (Yes I am). "Come on, let's go join everyone else out there." He put his arm around Lena and leaded her to the party, Serena and Evan joined. Serena gave Evan a look and pointed to Fabrizio with her eyes.

"Yes I know." He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her hips.

Darien and Raye were laying in bed watching the news. It was around eleven at night and Raye's head was on Darien's chest, he stroked her hair as they watched the news. Raye wore one of his old shirts and her underwear.

"In other news, Italy took the world cup home today, winning 2006's Fifa World Cup." The anchor woman said. "Celebrations all over the world have been going on since earlier today when they kicked the winning goal." They began to show celebrations in Italy, Germany, San Francisco, New York, and Los Angeles.

"Looks like they're partying hard." Darien told Raye.

"Yeah, well what can you say they-" Raye's eyes narrowed on the TV as they showed Los Angeles. "I can't believe it." She crawled to the other end of the bed and looked closer to the TV. She leaned closer sticking her rear up in the air.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Tell me that is not who I think it is."

Darien looked closer at the TV and saw a girl with long brown and red hair wearing an Italian Football Jersey fitted to her figure dancing arm in arm with another Italian guy.

"Serena?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly! I thought she was French or some bullshit." Raye inched closer to the TV. "So why is she celebrating, her team lost."

"Actually Mina told me she's French-Italian but more on the Italian side." Darien told her.

"Bullshit Euro-trash." Raye rolled her eyes. Darien pulled her back to the other side of the bed where they originally were.

"Just don't think about it, don't get upset over something worthless." Darien told her. Raye smiled and leaned back on his chest. He turned off the TV opened the window and snuggled closer to Raye under the covers as they both fell asleep.

"Bella." Evan told Serena as he closed her bedroom door behind them.

"Evan Leonardo William Sangue." Serena told him as she hit her entertainment center with a switch. It was four am and they had just gotten home and they weren't even tired. Italian music blasted from her stereo system in the back round. She walked over and put her arms around him. "Where did you get all those names?"

"My mother has English blood in her, so that's where they come from." they moved back and forth to the music. "Where did Serena Alessandra É lise Annerire-Plantine come from?" he asked her.

"My family has some French blood in them, but we're more Italian based."

"I figured you'd say something like that, so if you're more Italian based, why do you speak French?"

"Family reasons." Serena responded.

"Ohh, I see…" He kissed her lips. Serena slowly removed herself from his arms, Evan went into the bathroom and Serena went to work. She dimmed the lights and put out the most expensive Italian wine she could find in Los Angeles. Even emerged from the bathroom to see her waiting with a glass of wine for him. He took a sip. "The best."

"Is what you're going to get." Serena told him, Evan climbed into bed and Serena took off her pants, she stood on the bed and Evan looked at her and bust out laughing.

"What?!" She asked him as she sat on her knees.

"Nothing." He laughed harder and put his wine down on the bedside table.

"What's funny? This is suppose to be hot seductive sex! You can't laugh like this!" Serena put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're wearing panties with the Italian flag and 'Italia' written on the back!" Evan fell on the bed laughing again.

"I thought it would be good for the occasion!" Serena tried to tell him but Evan was so out of the mood that he was rolling on the bed laughing.

"Okay, okay Bella, come on, it's sexy." he told her. Serena sat on her bed with her arms folded in front of her.

"Well you killed the mood."

"No, come on Bella." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I can't." she told him in a flat disappointed voice.

"Bella." He turned her towards him and kissed her and went down onto her neck, she moaned and fell back on the bed and kissed his lips passionately.

"Okay…" she said out of breath, "you talked me into it." she moaned.

"He laughed." Serena told Mina over the phone.

"I'd laugh too."

"Shut up. It's not like there were lights and music."

"Serena you had Italian panties on to celebrate."

"SO? When I lost it with Dave's friend like a million years ago, I had on a purple thong, no big deal."

"That's appropriate, Italian flags and Hello Kitty aren't." Mina told her.

"I have Strawberry Shortcake too!" Serena said cheerfully on the other end.

"You are psychotic…" Mina laughed. "When are you coming back to the suburbs?"

"Tomorrow." Serena yawned and rolled over on her bed.

"Cool, come over that night we can get trashed with Dave and others." Mina told her.

"Yay! Drinking games!" Serena laughed.

"Okay see you then."

"Bye baby." Serena hung up. She got up and went to pack up for her two weeks in the suburbs. She hit her entertainment center and played The Beatles. She dragged out her black Gucci Luggage and began to pack what she needed for the two weeks.

Dave heard the doorbell ring and ignored it. It rang again and he still ignored it. The third time it rang he thought, _maybe if I just lie here they won't remember why they came here and leave_…the bell rang again and he got up. His hair was sticking out in all sorts of areas and it was time for a trim. His plaid pajama pants and white shirt made him look a bit on the scruffy side. He opened the door and rubbed his left eye from being so sleepy.

"Yeah?" He asked. Three girls and one guy stood at the door.

"Is Mina there?" The tall brunette asked.

"Um sure?" He replied back.

"Dave, let us in." Amy opened the door all the way and let herself in.

"Oh, Amy…what's up?" He said as he followed her into the living room. Dave and Mina had their own little side of the house. They had a backdoor that let them into a small area of their house. It had a small kitchen, with an open counter that let them see the living room which consisted of two sofas in the corner and a reclining chair with an automatic massage, not to mention their TV and a stereo system which connected into their iPods.

"Not much, what are you doing tonight?" She asked him as he fell back into the same position on the sofa.

"I think I'm getting shitfaced, but I'm not too sure…" He replied back.

"Well good luck with that one, is Mina around?" Amy replied back.

"Yeah upstairs in her room. I think she's up to something…" Dave raised his eyebrow at her.

"Thanks for the warning." Amy laughed and went upstairs with the rest of her friends. Lita knocked on her door.

"Mina!" She shouted out. There was music blasting. It sounded like a girl singing and someone was laughing.

Raye raised her eyebrow and knocked even harder than Lita did. Two seconds later the music cut and Mina was heard.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" Mina shouted out.

"Can't we just come in?" Darien asked.

"No! I'm…getting dressed!" Mina shouted out again.

"Well hurry up!" Raye shouted out.

"I am! Just give me…" Mina went silent for a few seconds. "Ten minutes!"

"TEN MINUTES!" Raye shouted out. "Are you making a dress in there? Let us in!" Raye tried to open the door but found it was locked.

"Let me finish getting dressed! Damn!" Mina shouted back out to her.

"Just give her a few minutes." Lita told Raye to calm her down. Two minutes later, Mina opened the door as if she had just ran a mile.

"What happened? Did you run the mile like you were back in middle school?" Lita asked her.

"No, I was straightening up, it was kind of messy and there were a few things out." Mina replied and opened the door to let them in.

"Anyway, we wanted to see what you were up to. Dave seems that he might be getting shitfaced tonight." Amy told her.

"Dave never knows what he's doing, and when he does it's always a change of plans." Mina replied back about her brother's mentality.

"Yeah but doesn't the new plan end up better than the old one?" Darien grinned.

"Yeah, but it's a waste of time until he figures it out. I swear sometimes he's so dim…but then he's the one who finished his second year at Yale." Mina told them, she sat down on her bed.

"Have you heard from Serena lately?" Lita asked her.

"Why?" Mina asked her.

"Just wondering how she is…" Raye replied for Lita.

"Bullshit, you want to know what happened last battle, and what's going to happen next time." Mina crossed her arms and looked at them annoyed.

"No…" Darien replied. "Okay yeah we need to know, please Mina, you're kind of our only way of communication here."

"I know just as much as you guys do, so don't think I know any more, I only know what new shoes she bought." Mina told them as she flopped on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Well we tried." Darien told them.

"Oh shut up, that's the only reason you guys talk to me anymore." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Not true!" Amy exclaimed. Mina sat up and put her arms behind her back leaning on them.

"Really now? When was the last time you guys called me to say 'Hi' again?"

"Okay, so we haven't been talking, but it's just that it's weird now." Raye told her.

"Okay, you do realize I know everything about this 'Scout Business' I am after all Sailor Venus." Mina got up and went into bathroom.

"She does make a point." Lita told them.

"Oh shut up Lita, you're just as guilty as the rest of us." Raye mugged her a look. Mina came out of her bathroom wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She put on a pair of Guess gold flip flops with a white t-shirt showing off her stomach. She put in a pair of gold earrings and some mascara, then she let her hair down and pulled it into a clip.

"Going out?" Darien asked.

"No, sitting in. Now please leave." Mina told them.

"Ew, look at Miss 'I have a social life'." Raye told her.

"Well actually I am going out, I need to pick up a few things, she picked up her Juicy purse. "You guys want a ride home?"

"I can give them a ride." Darien offered.

"No, that's okay, I'm on Lita and Amy's way." Mina told them, they walked downstairs, Dave was actually dressed other than pajamas. He wore a pair of Seven Jeans with a Guess t-shirt. His hair was still a bit messy, but he was Dave, so there was nothing you could really do about it. Unless you were his mother or father that could put him in his place.

"I'm going to pick up a few things, okay?" Dave told his sister. "Can you take care of some other stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm giving Raye and Amy a ride home I'll get your dry cleaning on the way back." Mina told him.

"Dry Cleaning?"

"Dry Cleaning." Mina told him and walked out to the garage. The girls said their goodbyes and she got into her brothers BMW M3 and gave her friends a ride home.

Serena was getting dressed and called Mina, she had arrived in the suburbs a few hours ago, and was feeling good for once, unlike when she usually got off an airplane, which the feeling was shitty.

"Yeah?" Mina answered.

"Should I drive over?" Serena asked, She wore a dark pair of jeans and a black _Sublime_ t-shirt that showed off her stomach.

"I'd rather you walked." Mina told her.

"Good idea…are you driving?" Serena asked her.

"I'm dropping off my friends." Mina replied.

"I dare you to invite them tonight." Serena snickered.

"Shut up."

"No seriously, this would be interesting, I wanna see how they are when they're shit faced."

"Shut up."

"You got them drunk when I was in LA, that's not fair! You promised I could watch one time!"

"Oh my God, get over it." Mina replied.

"Mina! You promised me!" Serena told her strictly. Mina burst out laughing. "I'm serious!" Serena picked up her Chanel purse and put on her black Juicy flip flops. "I'm at Mina's tonight!"

"You're letting everyone know?" Mina asked her.

"No, no one's actually home right now, but I thought it would be interesting to shout out and see if anyone did respond back." Serena told her simply.

"Okay, that's something you do when you're high. We're not doing that. I'll see you later tonight." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Love you babe!" Serena hung up on her. She locked the back door and went out of her neighborhood, she put her iPod in and began to listen to "Clap Hands" by Beck. She put on her big black Dior sunglasses and walked down the street. The sun was beginning to set, but she didn't care, her sunglasses were in and so was she. She walked past the Arcade and looked in, she remembered the numerous times she went in to bother poor Andrew, at times Mina and Dave would come in and the four of them would laugh so hard that Dave had almost peed himself right there in public. The doors opened as she walked in. She saw Andrew standing there in his Armani suit. He waved to her to come in.

"Drew!" she gave him a big hug.

"I can't believe you're here back in the suburbs. What happened, too trendy for LA?" He joked.

"Shut up, I hate LA anyway, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing tonight?"

"Getting shitfaced."

"Dude, come here and get shitfaced!"

"You're the only doctor I know who still says 'Dude'" Serena told him.

"Shut up, it's my day off."

"You seriously want all of us to come here and get shitfaced?" Serena raised an eyebrow at him.

"You guys should seriously stop by, it would be fun." Andrew told them as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll see what I can do." She told him. She gave him a hug and said goodbye, and went off to Mina's house. She arrived there and saw a few of her friends. They all sat in Mina and Dave's small little area of the house.

"Hi!" She greeted them, she hugged Dave and went over to say hi to everyone else. Dave gave her a cosmopolitan and turned on the music. "Red Blooded Woman" came on by Kylie Minogue, Serena and a few of the girls downed their cosmopolitans and began to dance. Shaking their hips to the beat of the music, they did a little dance in front of everyone while laughing uncontrollably. Soon the time passed and they were all a bit tipsy. Serena giggled as she sat on the sofa next to their friend Shaun. She told him how Andrew invited them to the Arcade for tonight.

"Hey! HEY!" Shaun shouted out to them all. "Serena says we can go to the Arcade, Andrew has beer!"

"No! He said we can hang out…" Serena laughed and yelled out at him.

"So?! He might have beer!" Dave told her, they all walked out of his house. Mina and Serena looked at them.

"Dude, go." Mina told her.

"Not with out youu-oooo!" Serena slightly sang.

"Just go, I have tennis in the morning, I can't get drunk."

"Suit yourself." Serena sang and walked out the door with her Chanel purse.

Darien walked into the arcade to see Andrew standing there with drinks.

"Bad day?" Darien said as he walked in and picked up a drink.

"Nah, some friends said they were getting drunk tonight and they might stop by." Andrew told him.

"They said 'might'"

"That usually means yes." Andrew turned on his iPod which connected to the stereo system. "La Tortura" The Alternate version started to play by Shakira and Alejando Sanz as his friends walked in.

"I'll stop by later on, I have to go pick up a few late night groceries. I'll bring you something to cure your hangover." Darien told him as he left.

"Don't be a joy kill!" Andrew shouted out and drank a beer.

"The Diva's here!" Serena said as she walked in.

Serena came over and kissed Andrew on the cheek. Her eyes darkly lined with eyeliner searched for a drink and she found a vodka shot. She downed one and danced with Andrew to the song. The song ended and another one of her friends by the name of James repeated the song. By the fourth time they played the song, everyone was completely drunk. Serena sang along to the song with Shaun. James and Shaun lifted Serena onto the bar and she danced to the song. She went on her knees and sang along, the song changed in the middle but she kept singing along to the next song.

Soon they had played through at least 50 songs, they were at last "shitfaced" and happy. The party had ended and the group of young adults walked home happily drunk singing and shouting on their way back home.

Darien was just walking up to the arcade when he saw the group of people, one of them was singing or trying to sing in Spanish, or what sounded like Spanish. Darien saw a dark haired girl shaking her hips in a drunken manner. He took a good look at her and saw it was Serena. She was drunk and dancing and singing out on the street with a group of friends. Serena began to sing out loud.

"You say you love me like no other but you can't live on bread alone!" James replied back in Spanish then she shouted out "Don't even try, don't even bother, I won't take it, I don't want it, I won't buy it anymore!" Serena laughed as James began to sing another song in what he thought was Russian but it was probably just gibberish. Darien became annoyed at them and walked into the arcade where Andrew was sitting at a table.

"Do you believe in karma?" Darien asked him.

"Yeah, like the hangover I'm going to have tomorrow morning, that's karma." Andrew replied back.

"I think karma just hit me in the ass."

"HOLE!" Andrew shouted out in a drunken laugher after Darien's comment. Darien laughed and put his arm around his buddy's shoulder helping him up.

"Let's get sober huh?" Darien grinned.

"Sweet." was all Andrew could say.

Serena lay on Dave and Mina's sofa, she was sober now and it was around six am, giggling to James and Dave's stories to everyone.

"So one time when we were in Italy, we were so drunk that we started peeing on the Spanish steps of Rome." Dave said.

"And we heard these guys shouting out, so we got scared and ran and fucking Dave was still peeing going, 'one last drop!'" James told them.

"It was one last drop!" Dave told him.

"Dave you took ten minutes you bitch!" James told him.

"Shut up at least I pee like a man. I stand!"

"I fucking stand, besides why the fuck are you looking at me take a leak in the first place you sick fuck!" James pushed him.

"Oh darling! That's the first time you've touched me all night!" Dave did a high girly voice. Serena lay on her stomach, on the sofa laughing at them.

"We've done some crazy shit, but Miss Serena has probably done worse…" Dave came over and rubbed his arms on her back.

"Yeah like what?" James asked.

"Nothing." Serena laughed from the sofa.

"Come on, tell us!" James and Shaun asked her.

"Serena tell us!" another girl named Victoria asked her.

"I don't do anything." Serena scrunched up on the sofa even more.

"Yes, because she's our innocent little bambina." Dave told her in a baby tone voice.

"My ass." someone shouted out. Everyone laughed at her. Serena took a deep breath and became sleepy. She eventually closed her eyes. It was 6:45 in the morning and everyone was starting to leave. Dave plopped on the sofa across from Serena, he grabbed a pillow and passed out right then and there.

Mina came downstairs dressed in her tennis outfit. She saw her brother and friend sleeping on two different sofas. She grabbed two blankets and covered them up. She was used to it by now, her brother coming in at the ass crack of dawn either hung over, drunk, or getting sober. She grabbed her father's car keys and went out into the garage.

Serena took a deep breath and rolled on her back and opened her eyes, she murmured an obscenity and rolled back on her stomach. She eventually pushed herself off the sofa and walked into the small kitchenette on Mina and Dave's side of the house. Evan was sitting there at the table grinning.

"Hey baby." She whispered in her tired voice. Evan got up and put his arms around her.

"Wild night?" He asked her.

"mmHmm." she mumbled.

"Once you wake up I have something that'll help you." Evan told her. Serena smiled, she put her arm around his waist, as he did to her, and walked out.

"Oh wait…" She said.

"What?"

"What about Dave?" She asked him. She turned her head around and saw the sofa with Dave's foot hanging off of it.

"Don't worry about it…" Evan told her, he turned around. "Dave!"

"Yo." Dave mumbled from the sofa.

"You good buddy?" Dave held up a 'thumbs up' to them. Serena smiled at it and Evan once again turned around to take Serena back home.

Darien got out of the shower to find the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Raye spoke on the other end.

"Hey!" he happily replied.

"We're meeting everyone at the arcade for some scout business, and to discuss Serena and the last battle." Raye told him.

"What time?"

"In an hour or so." Raye told him.

"Okay, well I have some errands to run, but I'll see you there okay?" Darien replied back.

"Sounds good to me. Love you."

"Bye."

One of them took the Scouts, and one of them took Serena.

"Any new info?"

"Not really no. She drinks and goes out to parties. How immature."

"She's only young once, let her be."

"That's not how someone in her state should act."

"You'd always tell her that. No wonder she hated you."

"Not like Darien and the scouts did any better."

"I know, but what is she doing prancing around in front of them."

"Hey, like you said, 'you're only young once.'"

"Oh forget I ever said that."

"When should we confront them?"

"No idea, you're the brains in this operation."

"They have to be together soon, there's two wars we are fighting here. One is them against the new enemy and the other one is Serena and the scouts fighting. Mina's gone-"

"I told you I'm working on that one."

"Fat chance with Mina, she'll never agree to a side. Serena's family to her and so are the scouts."

"Ha, I don't think "Serena would like to be related to the scouts in any way."

"Let's think of it as in-laws that you pretend to love, but you really hate."

"I always knew you had a sense of humor…" They smiled at each other, said goodbye and went off in different directions to keep up with work.

Serena felt clean again. She had gone home, taken a shower, blow dried her hair and left it naturally curly. She put on some jeans with a Diane Von Furstenberg black, tight, zip-up hoodie. She wore her black Chanel flats with her black and white medium sized Chanel bag. Makeup was the same, shimmer eye shadow with her eyes lined darkly with black eyeliner.

Evan came and picked her up in his black BMW X5. They were at a stop light, the CD player was on and Serena gave him a look, she raised one eyebrow and Evan charged on the accelerator when the light turned green. They were now making out furiously in the back part of Evan's SUV, they had let the back seats down to make it more comfortable. Evan unzipped her Furstenberg hoodie and began to suck on her neck. And of course what else would happen at a time like this? Serena's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it." he mumbled. Serena moaned.

"It might…be…important." she could hardly get it out. She grabbed it and looked at the number. "It's my brother…fuck it." she breathed and tossed it to the front of the car.

"Why does he always call you during times like these?" Evan stopped and looked at her. Serena began to unbutton his shirt.

"He wants me to get to know his girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Serena gave up on unbuttoning and tore the shirt open. Evan lay on top of her and was trying to unbutton her jeans. He struggled with them and then gave up on it.

"Why…are your jeans always so tight?" he breathed out to her quickly.

"Because that's how I wear them, can we continue now?" she looked at him.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Let's continue then." she said out of breath. Evan pinned her arms down until her cell phone rang again.

"FUCK." he said as he pushed himself off of her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "Just ignore it."

"Pick it up."

"No, just, come on…"

"Pick it up!" he told her. Serena crawled to the front while Evan laid on his back with his shirt still open.

"Alo?"

"Rena, fuck, finally!" Charlie told her. "Can you do us a favor? If you're out can you get some food from the arcade for us? We've already called in, just pick it up okay?"

"Sure…sure, whose 'us'?" She asked.

"Me and Ken. Just get it okay? Thanks!" Charlie then hung up on her.

Serena lay on her back next to Evan.

"What's the story morning glory?" he asked her.

"We have to pick up food for my brothers from the arcade." she told him.

"Okay then." He sat up and buttoned up what was left of his shirt. Serena zipped up her black hoodie again and put her black Chanel flats on again. They got in the front seat and started the car.

"What was the thing you said earlier that was for me?" Serena asked him.

"What thing?"

"When we were at Mina and Dave's house walking out."

"Oh that." Evan started. "Well I was going to take you back to my place but this was much better."

"We should start and adventure list!" Serena said as she put her feet up on the dash in front of her.

"A what?"

"An adventure list! Places we want to have sex and/or make out in!" Serena smiled excitedly and looked at him. Evan laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No! Come on it'll be fun. So we have your car down. My room, your room." Serena began to count on her fingers.

"Okay, let's deal with this later, right now let's get the food." Evan pulled into the parking lot. Evan went into the backseat.

"Uh, food?" Serena pointed out the window.

"The food can wait actually." He pulled her into the back seat with him, laughing Serena let him take her back there.

"Mina what are you doing here?" Raye asked her as she sat down in the arcade.

"Craving fries and a burger." She smiled as she sat down in the booth next to Raye.

"Ooh can I have some fries?!" Lita asked.

"Sure, as long as you let me participate in your conversation here." Mina told them.

"Mina, you claimed neutral." Darien told her. "Remember?"

"I remember, but there's something you have to know." She looked around and motioned for the rest of them to lean foreword around the table. "I don't think Serena knows what she's doing."

"Gee I could have figured that one out Mina." Raye told her.

"No, it's something else." Amy told her. "What do you mean she doesn't know what she's doing?"

"Serena is told what to do by Maestro. Maestro tells her where to go and she knows who to defeat and how to do it, but she's not really sure on the back story, just like we, or more, you guys are."

"Then we're going to have to do some more investigating on this enemy." Darien leaned back.

"Well there's one person, or should I say two people that probably know this better than all of us combined, excluding Maestro, who apparently knows everything." Mina told them.

"Who?" They all asked at once.

"Well it's not a person, per say, it's more-" Mina was cut off by the doors sliding open and in walked a girl with large Chanel sunglasses on her face, her hair was very messy and she just pulled it up. Who else could it be but Serena. She adjusted her shirt and wiped the excess lipstick off of her mouth. She looked as if she had just came from a wind tunnel.

"Speak of the devil." Raye murmured.

"Two orders, for Charlie, pick up." She told the guy behind the counter. The scouts and Darien continued to look at her when the doors slid open once more and an extremely handsome young man came in. His shirt was half open half closed, his hair was messy and the first thing he did was surprise Serena by putting his arms around her. She giggled and twirled around in his arms.

The guy behind the counter handed her the food and she paid for it. The guy went in the back to get her change and the man she was with went out with the food to put it in the car. Serena waited there and looked around to see five faces staring at her. One of them being Mina. She gave Mina a sheepish smile and trying to contain her laughter. The young man came back in and she put her arms around him turning her face away from them she whispered in his ear and laughed.

"Whose that?" Lita asked Mina.

"Evan." She replied simply.

Serena gathered her change from the guy working at the arcade. Evan turned and looked at the scouts and Darien. He lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers in a wave. Serena laughed and they ran out of the arcade together with their hands all over each other.

Later that night, Serena went home to get ready to go out with Evan, She had blown out her hair and lined her eyes once again and put on her lip gloss. She put on her Diane Von Furstenberg black dress which showed off her long legs and left very little to the imagination. It had a bronze trimming around it, she wore her black tie up shoes that came up to her knees. She took her Chanel clutch and went out.

Evan took her to an underground club where everyone was drinking and dancing. They danced closely in the center of the floor, Serena moved her hips seductively to the music and wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and kissed him long and hard. Evan then led her out of the club, they went back to his car, put her hand at the back of his neck.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not tonight."

"Excuse me?" Serena looked him dead in the eye.

"Bella, I have internship meeting tomorrow at the ass crack of dawn. I can't."

"You've done it before! You and I have stayed up all night together doing everything and anything and then went to different occasions all day long, what exactly are you talking about Evan?" If looks could kill Evan would have been dead minutes ago.

"Bella, this is different. It's a meeting, nothing's there to keep me awake." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

Evan pulled up at her house and walked her to the door. Serena took out her keys and opened the door to walk in. Evan pulled her close before she left.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Come on, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"So far you have a lot to make up."

Evan pulled her closer and kissed her. "I promise." He told her and left.

Serena entered the house and rolled her eyes. She walked upstairs into her room. She turned on the lights and closed the door. She threw her keys and clutch on the bed and turned around to see Maestro there.

"You didn't scare me."

"Damn, I thought it would have worked."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Time to go out."

"That's the last of them" Jupiter told the rest of the Scouts as she walked towards them. Another battle, same mystery, it was getting really old, and Raye was especially tired of it.

"I'm sick of this. It seems like we've been doing the same thing for years and it's the same old monster, same old bad guy, same old, same old!"

"I know, I'm getting sick of it too. Any ideas Mercury?" Lita asked her.

"None that I can think of." She was looking at her mini computer trying to find something, anything, a hint of what could happen. "The weird thing is, that with the Negaverse, I could find traces of them, or left over DNA, the strange thing with these guys is that I can't get anything from them! It's like they don't even exist."

"Well one of those guys bled on my shirt, can you get something off of that" Darien asked them as he returned to normal mode.

"Give me your arm." Amy who had also returned to normal scanned his arm with her computer. The computer beeped and she looked at what it had gotten.

"Anything?" Lita asked.

"Nothing, the only thing it picked up was a piece of thread on your arm and the last time you took a shower."

"It can read the last time he took a shower but it can't pick up any negative energy?" Raye exclaimed, she sighed in annoyance.

"Technology today huh?" a voice said behind them. They all turned around and looked to see Strobe standing there. "Boo." he said and grinned.

"What's he doing here?" Lita said quietly to the others. Worried that she might blow their cover.

"Oh please, don't act as if I don't know who you are."

"How did you find that out?" Raye asked her hand clutching her power stick.

"It's kind of obvious, besides, I stuck around and saw who you were last time." Strobe told them as he walked over.

"Now that's against the rules." A female voice said, she stepped out of the shadows. Who else could it be but Serena.

"Ah my dear, how are you this evening?"

"Could be better, what the hell are you up to Strobe?" Serena told him as she lit a cigarette and looked him dead in the eye blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

"You look drop dead sexy."

"I knew that, but you still didn't answer my question." Serena took another puff on her cigarette and walked closer to him.

"This is a privet party, I don't remember inviting you. Party crasher."

"First of all, I don't crash parties, second of all, you keep avoiding my question, and third…what are you doing breaking rules?" Serena looked him.

"Some rules were made to be broken." Strobe came closer to her, they were inches apart now. Serena took a large puff and blew it out in her face.

"This is the universal rule. No fighting outside of battles, no identities revealed." Serena told her.

"Speak for yourself." he told her and blew her away with the force of his hand.

"I'm tired of playing this game with you my dear, surrender now or else feel my wrath!" Strobe shouted at her as wind began to blow and he raised himself off the ground.

"Over my dead body." Serena told him.

"Easily arranged!" He lifted his hands and began to summon the energy deep inside of him. When everything suddenly stopped. Strobe fell to the floor and Serena raised herself up.

"What happened?" Amy whispered to Lita.


	23. The odd couple, sort of…

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews…okay so the last part of chapter 22 didn't show up, so I'm going to include it on this one. Everyone was probably thinking "um…so what happens?" Here's what happens!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM, songs, artists, TV shows, etc, don't own anything.

Chapter Twenty Three: The odd couple, sort of…

Last time previously cut off of chapter Twenty Two:

"What happened?" Amy whispered to Lita.

"Not sure."

"Strobe!" A loud booming voice came from above.

"Who dares to call me?" Strobe shouted out.

"Remember the deal, no identities!" the voice became closer and soon a large shadow came towards them.

"I do not fear you! Show yourself!" Strobe shouted out. A handsome man appeared behind all of them.

"Get out of here as fast as you can." Serena told the scouts.

"No, we're staying here! We're a part of this just as you are!" Raye told her.

"This is not the time to fight." A loud boom was heard in the sky. "Run!" Serena told them.

"I think we should do as she says." Amy said as the floor began to shake. The four of them ran off. To Serena's knowledge, they ran off, but they were hiding behind in the bushes in the park.

"Maestro!" Serena called out to him.

"Hello Strobe." Maestro told him professionally.

"Maestro, old friend, what a pleasant surprise." Strobe told him sarcastically.

"Knock it off Strobe, you know the deal, no identities, no harm to outsiders, although you haven't really kept up with that deal now have you?"

"What on earth are you talking about Maestro my dear?" Strobe crossed his arms.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, attacking innocent civilians to get information to see if they're one of us! We end this NOW." He yelled at Strobe.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, and now I have everything to my advantage! I'll kill you once and for all Maestro, don't you ever doubt that!" He blew Maestro away towards a brick wall.

"And as for you!" He came over to Serena. He put his hands in front of them as energy flowed out of them towards her, lifting her up in the sky. "I know exactly what you are up to you little whore, don't think you can get away with it. Just because you're Maestro's play thing doesn't mean I'm not on to you!" Serena struggled to get out of his hold and then he dropped her on the ground. He put his hand out and blew up the tree and bench where Raye and Darien were hiding behind.

"AND YOU TWO…" he boomed out to them.

"Get out of here!" Serena cried out to them as she stood up and tried to block off Strobe's power towards her.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" he told Raye and Darien as they ran over towards Maestro, figuring it was safer that way, plus they didn't want to transform and give Strobe the upper hand. Strobe let them go off and turned back towards Serena. He caught both of her hands and pushed her back against the same wall where Maestro was struggling to get up. He grinned as he pinned her down and began to snicker at her. He told her in a voice that scared Serena shitless.

"See you next time Moon Princess." he let her go and then vanished.

Serena's eyes grew wide as she kept replaying in her head what Strobe had said to her.

"What did he say to you?" Maestro got up and came over to Serena. Serena stared into the night sky but she was having trouble breathing. Lita and Amy came out to see if everyone was alright.

"Serena, tell me what he said to you." Maestro told her. Serena began to take quick deep breaths. She felt as if something was pressing on her chest.

"He…he…" she slumped down to the ground sitting against the wall.

"He called me the Moon Princess…" The Scouts had quit their chattering and all turned towards Serena.

"He what?" Amy asked her.

"He called me the Moon Princess." Serena said. Maestro squatted down to see her eye to eye. "He knows…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Twenty Three Starts xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serena is there anyone at your house?" Maestro said as he walked into her the foyer of her extremely large house.

"No, parents off in San Francisco, brothers took off to Italy about an hour ago." Serena told them.

"Luke's on his way." Maestro told them. The Scouts and Darien followed closely behind and walked in after Serena did. She ran upstairs into her room while Maestro went and turned on the lights in the TV sitting room.

"Please have a seat, this is serious." He told them. They all sat down. Serena came in through another entrance, she was dressed in black pajama pants and a pull over hoodie that said "YALE" on it thanks to Dave.

"Shouldn't we call Mina for this?" Amy asked Maestro.

"No, that's okay, she doesn't need to get involved, but Serena will probably update her during gossip times."

"Oh shut up." She said as she walked into the kitchen pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Her make up was still in tact. She came out with a mug which probably had some tea in it, and a bit of liquor knowing her.

"Serena wouldn't it be nice to offer some to the rest of them?" Luke said as he walked in the house.

"It would be wouldn't it?" she said as she sipped her own tea and leaned back on the sofa.

"Okay, this is serious." Maestro said. Luke sat down next to Serena and she snuggled next to him. "Strobe knows who you are now. Well at least the two of you." He pointed to Raye and Darien. "That's not good, because he's breaking the rules."

"What rules are you talking about?" Darien leaned forward towards the coffee table, across from Maestro.

"During our battles, we have rules, well used to now. The rule was that our wars and battles were _strictly_ between us, we couldn't bring in family members not involved or hurt the innocent. But apparently Strobe is taking a different road."

"Won't he get in trouble for that with his side of this?" Lita asked.

"Well yes." Luke answered for her, "but something tells me that it doesn't really matter anymore."

"He knows." Serena said while staring down at the carpet.

"He knows what Love?" Luke asked her.

"He knows." Serena told him.

"Knows?" Luke asked her again.

"He knows about her-" Maestro was cut off.

"I can say it for myself." Serena told Maestro harshly. "He knows about me, the Moon Princess."

"The fuck?" Luke responded.

"He cornered me into the wall and he called me Moon Princess." Serena told him.

"If he knows that you're the Moon Princess, or were the Moon Princess, then he must know of your former connection with these Sailors sitting here eh?" Luke said, British accent and all.

"Apparently." Serena said and sipped her tea.

"So what happens now?" Raye asked.

"Well, we're at an advantage, because Strobe only knows of you two." Maestro pointed to Raye and Darien.

"How is that to our advantage?" Darien asked him.

"Because he only has two out of all of us." Amy responded.

"Exactly." Luke said to her. "She's the smart one huh?" he looked at Serena, she just rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"Can we please get on with this? It's three thirty in the morning." Serena said.

"Oh right, because you haven't stayed up this late before." Maestro sarcastically commented.

"Shut up." Serena responded.

"Please, I've known you to go four days without sleeping, just wired on coffee and energy drinks using make up to cover it all up. Till you finally collapsed into bed one night and didn't wake up for a good 12-14 hours." Maestro told her.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Raye gave her a nasty look.

"Because I can." Serena responded.

"Well I can jump off a bridge, doesn't mean I'm going to."

"You should." Serena mumbled back. Raye stood up.

"Take that back!" Raye was ready to go over to her when Darien pulled her back down in her seat.

"Can we please finish this meeting?" Darien said to them.

"Yeah, before someone does something stupid." Lita joined in.

"Okay, okay, settle down everyone!" Maestro told them. "We only have one choice, we have to pair up together, now that Strobe is using identities to his advantage we can't take any risks."

"What exactly are you saying?" Serena leaned forward and put her tea on the coffee table.

"Pairing up." Maestro responded.

"And how exactly are we going to be pairing up?" Serena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since Raye and Darien are the only ones with identities revealed, and since Strobe has made the connection with the three of you. It's safer to stay together, Serena, Raye and Darien will be staying with you until this gets fixed." Maestro concluded.

"WHAT the fuck?!" Serena jumped out of her seat.

"WHAT?" Raye and Darien both shouted at the same time.

"I know it's a bit inconvenient." Maestro said.

"Inconvenient?! Fucking death sentence Maestro! I can't live with these people!" Serena pointed to them as if they weren't human at all.

"And you think I can live with you?! In this snob of a house-hold?" Raye jumped up and gestured to the house.

"You fucking wished you lived here." Serena shot back.

"Yeah and you wish you were still with Darien!"

"Yeah him and his small minded mentality, that's not the only thing that's small on him either." Serena eyeballed him up and down.

"You fucking bitch!" Darien jumped up and shouted at her. "Go to hell."

"After you, I can say whatever I want! This is my house! Now get out!" Serena pointed to the door.

"Gladly!" Darien grabbed Raye's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Whoa! Wait!" Luke jumped in front of them.

"Yeah you guys can't go anywhere!" Amy joined him. She tried to block them with Luke.

"Serena wait!" Maestro blocked her way out.

"Yeah come on, just give it a try!" Lita tried to convince her.

"Why are you talking to me?" Serena told Lita and rolled her eyes at her.

"She's just trying to help." Maestro told her.

"If she wanted to help she could have done a better job to keep me with the Scouts in the first place. But obviously that didn't work out." Serena crossed her arms and looked them both dead in the eye.

"I'm not staying with someone like her!" Raye told Luke and Amy.

"Me either, she's a bitch, we can't live with her!" Darien shouted out.

"Takes one to know one Honey!" Serena shouted across the room.

"Fuck you!" Raye shouted over and walked closer to her.

"No not tonight babe, but I'm sure your other girlfriend would be happy to do so." She pointed to Darien.

"How immature." Darien said out loud.

"Yeah." Raye agreed.

"Luke, get them out of my house." Serena told them.

"Serena, please." Maestro came in front of her. "You have to understand, this is for the best. Do you want the death of anyone from this whole mess with Strobe?"

"At the moment, yes, I can name two people." She motioned with her eyes to Raye and Darien.

"Serena…" he began again.

"Three if you keep this up."

"Serena let's talk in the TV room. If it's seriously like this, then we can just figure something out." Maestro told them.

"Figure something else out, or else you won't have any balls to say anything else like that again." she walked into the TV room.

"Whew." Lita said.

"I hear you on that." Amy chimed in.

Maestro walked up to Luke. "Take them both to their places, get their things and get them back over here. We can't take any chances."

"What are you going to tell Serena?" He asked her.

"I'll figure something out." He told him. "You two, go with Luke. Lita and Amy, I'll call you guys a cab, it's not safe to be seen with anyone of us now." He walked into the TV room and closed the door.

"Come on all, to the car." Luke told them. As they began to walk towards the front door they heard a "FUCK YOU" come from the TV room. The door slammed shut and Serena was seen walking up the stairs swearing loudly in Italian.

Serena walked into her room to see an envelope sitting there on her bed. She opened it up and found a note from Lena.

_Serena,_

_Gone off to France with Lana, Jake off in Italy with your brothers, Josh joining them soon. See you when I get back! Kisses Darling!_

_Lena_

"Fuck you Lena." she said as she threw the note away. She stripped off her clothes and went into the shower. She slid down against the wall and let the how water run over her. Then, and only then, did she allow herself to cry.

Serena came out of the shower 45 minutes later. She towel dried her hair and put on another pair of black pajama pants with another pull over hoodie, this time it was black and said "Italia" on it, she got it when she went to a football game a few years back in Italy. Twenty minutes later, her hair was half-dry, she parted it on the side and pulled it up into a clip. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She said tiredly.

Luke walked in. "Hey Love, the kids are here, where should we put their bags?"

"Well that all depends. Do they want one room or separate?" Serena asked him tiredly. Luke went outside of her room, she could hear him talking to them. They were probably standing outside, wondering what her room looked like.

"They said two."

"They could have one if they wanted." Serena tiredly told him. Luke stepped out once more.

"Okay, one then, which one do I put them in?" Luke asked her.

"Here I'll show you." Serena got up from the small sofa in her room and walked out. Barefooted, she led them down the hall and up about three steps. Serena opened the door to a large bedroom complete with en-suit bathroom. "Here."

"Is this your parents room?" Raye asked.

"No, why would I put you in there?" Serena raised an eyebrow at them and walked out.

"Guess she's still not too happy about this." Luke said.

"Neither are we." Darien told him.

"Let's hope it gets better, you're living together now." Luke told them. "Do you want me to get you guys anything before I leave? I highly doubt Serena will do any of that."

"Just some water I guess." Darien told him.

"Wait…Luke is it?" Raye asked him.

"Yes."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Raye asked him.

"Just because I know that Serena can be a bitch…and other reasons."

Darien laughed at his comment.

"But wait, what other reasons?" Raye asked him.

"I'll tell you later, it's late. I've got to get to bed, got a big day tomorrow." Luke said.

"Raye let it go, I'm tired, you're tired, he's tired, let's all just go to bed." Darien told her.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night!" Luke responded and walked out, he closed the door behind him and chuckled to himself. "This should be interesting."

Serena lay in bed as long as she could the next morning. She didn't want to see _them_. She knew _they_ would be in her kitchen eating _her_ food. It was almost 12 noon, she had things to do, Evan was still in town, and she wanted to see him before he went back to LA, leaving her alone in the suburbs once again. She felt particularly lonely today. She decided to get up and make her grand entrance.

She walked into the shower pulling her hair up, careful not to get it wet at first, then washed it. She dried off and walked into her room, she put on her music "The Best of The Police." Oh how she loved The Police. She got dressed in her dark no name jeans with her black Uggs pulled over them. Then she put on her white tank top and then black Diane Von Furstenberg pull over, it was semi-tight and warm. Then she blow dried her wet hair and left it naturally curly, she pulled it up into a clip then did her makeup. She looked out the window as she did her makeup, it looked seriously cold out there. She did her usual deep eyeliner around her eyes with her bare essentials powder and blushes. She added on some lip gloss and put her Bebe black scarf. Grabbing her black and white Chanel bag she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Do doubt, Raye and Darien were sitting there drinking coffee together. _Her_ coffee. They looked up as they saw her walking in. She put on her Chanel sunglasses and poured herself a cup in her tumbler. She took the keys to her BMW X5 and out she went, without saying one word to them.

"Aren't we busy." Raye said.

"Oh just ignore it, besides, with her gone, we have the whole house to ourselves." Darien told her.

"Mmm." Raye responded. "Shall we go into the hot tub?"

"Lead the way." He told her as they got up.

A few hours later, Serena came back home with one of her friends.

"By the way, someone sent an belated wedding gift to my house here by accident." They heard Serena's voice.

"Why here? Why didn't they send it to LA?" another girl's voice came in, it was her cousin Leola.

"Go figure, it's in the TV room." Serena said. They passed by through the kitchen where Raye and Darien were sitting again.

"You have people over?" Leola asked her.

"No, not really." Serena told her as they went into the TV room. Serena took off her scarf and threw it along with her purse on the sofa. Leola did the same as they turned on the fireplace, Serena pushed in a large brown box that was still sealed.

"It's heavy." Serena told her. They both plopped on the floor and Leola tore into the box as packaging snow and bubble wrap fell all around them.

"Oh crap." Leola said as she and Serena pulled it out. It was dark blue gaudy vase with heavy gold trimming on the top, middle and bottom. It had little red roosters decorated all over it. Serena burst out laughing so hard that she fell over on her back, Leola looked as if she was going to cry or laugh, Serena couldn't tell, but looking at her made her laugh even harder.

"Why do people hate me?" Leola looked hopeless and began to laugh.

"Oh wait!" Serena opened the box and pulled out a lid for the whole thing, it was the same colors, with the same gold trimmings, but it had a gold rooster on the top. Serena placed it on the top of the vase and looked at it.

"No, they don't hate me, they want to kill me." Leola said as she stared at it. Serena continued to laugh. "Who is this ugly piece of shit form anyway?"

Serena crawled over to the box and looked for an attached note or something "Nothing."

"That's a way to send an ugly gift, don't say who it's from." Leola said. They looked at each other and started laughing again.

Raye and Darien heard their laughter and shrieks from the TV room. Raye peered in to see what was going on.

"Let it go Raye, come on, go get ready so we can go out." Darien told her and pulled her away from the door.

"Hey, what if I put this thing in my house?" Leola asked Serena.

"Then I'd kill you." Serena laughed. "What would Dante say?"

"He'd be like 'Oh, this is probably from your side of the family.' asshole." Leola responded.

"This is probably from his side of the family." Serena told her.

"I know. Oh! We should put it in my house, somewhere he'll notice, and say one of his random relatives sent it and talk about how much we love it, see what he does." Leola got excited.

"I'll do that!" Serena agreed. "I'll probably blow it by laughing."

"I'll fucking kick your ass if you do." Leola told her as they sat by the fire.

"Stay here tonight, screw Dante and the hotel you guys are staying at." Serena told her.

"Okay, give me some pajama pants." Leola told her. The girls went upstairs to Serena's room.

"Serena I have to tell you something." Leola told her.

"You're pregnant." Serena sarcastically said.

"Serena…"

Serena stopped dead in her tracks and turned around at her cousin. "Seriously?"

"What? No!" Leola told her, "How come every time I have to tell you something, you ask me if I'm pregnant?"

"I can't guess anything else." Serena told her, they went into her room and closed the door. Serena went into her closet and brought out two pairs of pajama pants. Serena put on her black pajama pants and a gray t-shirt that said "Princeton" on it, it was snug on her body and showed her stomach. She put on her flip flops and pulled her hair up. Leola wore her shirt with Serena's pajama pants, they walked out of her bedroom and back downstairs to the TV room where the fire place was on. They threw some pillows on the floor and Serena went through her cell phone trying to find a phone number.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" Raye asked Darien. He was buttoning up his shirt and Raye was applying mascara.

"I don't know, you?" Darien asked her.

"I don't care, just out." Raye responded.

"Geeze."

"Sorry, I just don't want to see Serena prance around here showing off." Raye told him.

"Well it his her house."

Raye shot Darien a nasty look, he looked away and put his shoes on. What else could he have said? Raye put on her jacket and waited for Darien to finish.

"Come on, let's get away, maybe we can sneak back to my place." Darien told her.

"Yeah, it's not like that guy is watching us." Raye put her arm around his and they walked out.

In the short twenty minutes that they were upstairs, there was music playing downstairs and laughing, it all came from that TV room. Raye and Darien went into the kitchen where his car keys were. Raye looked in the TV room and saw people in there laughing, dancing, talking, and joking. There were large pillows on the floor with a few large blankets, the fire place was on. It looked so…so snug. One of the guys was standing there saying something in Italian, Serena and her cousin Leola were sitting on the floor sharing a blanket laughing at him. Two other people were sitting on the other side laughing at him.

"Il gioco è giocato…" he said, his name was Giancarlo but everyone called him Giano. (Translation Italian to English: The game is played…) He stopped when he saw Raye in the kitchen looking at them. He smirked and shouted out to her, "Venire la giunzione ci! La posso si permettere, me dice quanto." Serena hearing this, fell over laughing.

Raye not sure of what to do, looked at them and quietly walked away towards Darien, he put his arm around her and walked away, he looked back at Serena and her friends or family or whatever they were. Giano winked at him. Darien resisted walking towards him and punching his lights out.

(Translation Italian to English: Come join us! I can afford you, tell me how much.)

A few hours later, Raye and Darien came back to Serena's house, they did go to Darien's for a bit, but they didn't want to deal with "that Maestro guy" as Raye calls him. As they entered Serena's house they heard the group of people again.

"Do you smell something?" Raye asked Darien.

"No-oh, wait…yeah I do." Darien replied back. They both sniffed the air and followed the scent, it came from the kitchen.

"It smells good." Raye said,

"After all you ate tonight, you want more?" Darien raised his eyebrow.

"No, who do you think I am, Serena?" She snickered and opened the swinging door to the kitchen. They both peeked inside. There was Serena and the group from earlier eating home cooked lasagna with authentic Italian ingredients.

"Delizioso!" Giano told Serena.

"Molto buono!" a girl and a guy said at the same time. They sat around in the kitchen eating the food.

"You guys want some food?" a girl asked Raye and Darien.

"Sì, è venuto e mangia!" Giano shouted out to them (Yes, come and eat!) Serena looked at them and raised her eyebrow.

"No Thanks." Darien said and pulled Raye away with him.

"Her friends seem nice." Raye said.

"Yeah right, no telling what that guy was saying to you." Darien said. It was one in the morning, and they decided to turn in.

The next morning, Darien went down into the kitchen to bring up some coffee for Raye. It was nine am and as he walked in the kitchen he saw Serena emptying the dishwasher.

"Oh!" he said, unsure of what to say. Serena looked at him and didn't say anything. "Is there coffee?" Serena looked at him again and went back to emptying the dishwasher. Darien rolled his eyes and went over to her and grabbed two mugs from the dishwasher and poured some coffee in it. "Immature bitch." he murmured. Serena turned around and smiled sweetly to him as she showed him her middle finger. Darien walked out as Serena laughed gently behind his back.

A few hours later, the scouts, Maestro, and Luke came over to Serena's house.

"Hey baby!" Luke said to Serena, Serena went into his arms and gave him a big hug he started to let go but then Serena pulled him closer.

"No, little more." she pulled him tighter.

"Not having a good week?" he asked as they finally let go. He wore dark Seven Jeans and a white button down shirt that was un-tucked.

"Can I come live with you?" She nagged.

"No sweetie, you can't."

"Can you come and live with me?"

"No, I'm sorry honey."

"I hate my life."

"Serena get in here." Maestro called from the TV room.

"Can I help you?" she said as she walked in. She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants with a white t-shirt that had a middle eastern blue eye on it. Her makeup was done and her hair was blown out and fell on her back.

"Why aren't we working together?" Maestro asked her.

"Excuse me?"

"There's been an attack, we need for all of us to work together." Maestro told her.

"Okay, go work together then."

"Serena…"

"Maestro, no." She told him she turned around to pick something up. On the back of her shirt it had two lines of what looked like Arabic. "I can't do this, you want me to be here…with them!?" she made a hand gesture towards them.

"Serena we need to try and get along, with everything we have, and what you know from them and what they know we can get rid of this, and we can live like normal people. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Maestro asked her.

"I am living my life like a normal person." Serena told him and crossed her arms.

"As normal as Paris Hilton." Raye snickered.

"Shut the fuck up." Serena shot back.

"Serena, remember what your mother taught you…" Luke butt in.

"You remember Queen Serenity?" Lita asked him.

"Wrong mother, _my_ mother, the one that I actually know of." Serena rolled her eyes. "She said to respect your guests. So?"

"Your guests…" Maestro gestured towards them.

"My ass…" Serena replied back. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and then put it down again. "Why don't you give me a moment with my guests." She told them and quickly pushed out Luke, Maestro, Lita and Amy, she shut the sliding doors and locked them.

"Looks like her mother doesn't know manners from her ass just like Serena. I see where she gets it." Raye laughed. Serena looked straight at Raye.

"I will kill you." Serena told her pleasantly. "Don't talk about my family, because I will bring yours in as well…oh…" she looked down on Raye with fake pity. "oops" she snickered, considering that Raye's family was left to her old grandfather who barley talked to her unless he needed something.

"You bitch!" Raye screeched and jumped up. "How dare you!"

"You brought it up." Serena laughed. Raye tried to hit her, but was held back by Darien.

"You're such a bitch, how can you do that to her?! How can you do that to your mother the Queen?" Darien shouted to her. Raye sank into his arms and sobbed quietly.

"Aw, what's next? Pity sex and a ring?" Serena laughed. "Well, what you can afford of a ring."

"SERENA!" Maestro shouted from outside.

"Raye you're a disgusting whore, you don't have anyone but a shameful boyfriend who can't even get out of med-school on time to show he can be a doctor. Not to mention you had to _hide_ your relationship because you were too ashamed of him to even confront me or anyone else about it!" Serena stood her ground. "Now what are you going to do about it? You're living in a house that doesn't belong to you, and you won't ever experience anything like it. How does that feel Raye? How does it feel to know that you're worthless?!" Serena shouted out to her and then stood up with pride grinning at her.

"SERENA STOP THIS!" Maestro heard from outside, Luke broke the lock and the four of them came running back inside. Amy and Lita went over to Raye to comfort her.

"How can you be so cold-hearted?" Amy shouted out to her.

"After all we did for you!" Lita shouted out. Luke put his hands on Serena's shoulders.

"After what you did for me?! After what you did for me?!" Serena shouted out loudly.

"Get her out of here!" Maestro shouted at Luke. He began to pull her away when Serena shoved his arms off of her.

"Fucking touch me Luke and I'll chop your balls off." Serena warned him.

"You want to know what you did for me?!" Serena shouted out. "Fine, I'll tell you what you did for me! You called me worthless, you said I was a waste of human flesh. I heard all of you so don't even try to cover it up. And you Darien, you never bothered to break up with me properly, I had to see it for myself. And you call me immature?!" Serena spoke so clearly. They all stared at her speechless of what to say.

"Luke, get her out of here." Maestro said angrily.

"Maestro, shut the fuck up before I kill you." Serena said. "You talk about me as if I'm not even here at times, what is your problem anyway?"

"Don't talk to me like that Serena! I helped you through all this!" Maestro shouted at her. "Remember who gave you that diamond!"


	24. We can NOT work it out

HEY KIDS! Okay, so my chapters KEEP getting cut off, which SUCKS. So here goes with the copying and pasting AGAIN. Thanks for the reviews you guys are wonderful!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT SM, NOT THE SONGS…nothing! Enjoy!

AN: Last chapter ended kind of bad because they keep getting cut off at the end, Serena is NOT with Maestro and the Diamond was that powerful diamond which was opposite the Silver Crystal, Maestro gave it to her, yeah it's been a while since I updated, no wonder you guys are like "what's going on…we don't remember" yeah, that's my fault. Sorry, heh.

Chapter Twenty Four: We can NOT work it out…

Last time previously cut off of Chapter Twenty Three:

"Don't talk to me like that Serena! I helped you through all this!" Maestro shouted at her. "Remember who gave you that diamond!"

"Oh yeah? Where the fuck were you during my whole breakdown with the scouts? You were off in Europe fucking some dumb bitch!" Serena shouted.

Maestro attempted to slap her but Luke blocked his arm.

"Maestro!" Luke went in front of Serena, and held his arms. "Calm down!"

"Get out of my sight you bitch." Maestro told her as he turned his back on her and walked towards the fireplace.

"Fuck you Maestro!" Serena went after him, Luke held her back, he held her arms in front of her, and then pushed them down, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him.

"Calm down, honey, it's over now." he told her as he pulled her back, Serena struggled as she yelled at Luke and mouthed off to Maestro. The scouts and Darien sat there, and watched it, Raye's tears were drying up, but still visible. They were still speechless, they didn't know what to say or do. Fearing what Maestro would do to them, Darien was too pre-occupied with Raye to get up and start confronting Maestro about everything.

Luke was at the staircase and Serena was still struggling to get out of his grip. Finally he picked her up and put her over his shoulder, she hit is back once or twice, Luke reached her room down the hall and opened the door. They went in, he put her down and locked the door behind him.

"Fuck you for taking his side." Serena angrily told him as she lit up a cigarette.

"Honey, it's over, I'm not on his side or your side." Luke told her as he sat down on her bed.

"How dare he embarrass me in front of all of them!" She said angrily. "I'll kill him."

"Baby, just calm down." He told her, he got up and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked out the window.

"Just…leave me alone." she told him, she took a large drag off of her cigarette. Luke squeezed her shoulders and walked out. "Let me know if you need something."

Luke made his way downstairs, he came back into the TV room to see Maestro drinking a glass of whiskey too angry to speak.

"Let's get things cleared up eh?" he said. He sat down on the sofa.

"It's true." Amy said out loud, the first to speak.

"We really did treat her like garbage." Lita said.

"She treated us like shit too." Raye said.

"Right, but did she ever say one bad word about us?" Lita asked her.

"She has been from the beginning-" Raye was cut off.

"Before we stopped talking to each other." Amy told her. Raye looked at the fire place.

"I was surprised she would have actually considered letting us date. I guess she was more mature than we thought." Darien told them.

"Raye…get over your ego, and say the truth." Amy told her.

"Okay, she was sweet to us, but afterwards, she was a total bitch!" Raye shouted out. "And I don't blame her."

"Look who's being honest!" Luke said. "Okay so now we know what we have to do, you need her and we need her. So let's do something to make her feel that we need her, and want her." Luke said to them. "That includes you too Maestro." he stood at the fireplace drinking his whiskey and staying silent through out it all, too angry to say anything.

Then they heard a door slam. Serena was walking across the hall, she still had on her "blue eye" shirt, but she wore gray velour pants with black Juicy flip flops and her black and white semi-large Chanel purse. She wore her big black Chanel glasses with her car keys in hand.

"Serena?" Luke called out. She ignored it and walked quickly out to the garage, they heard the car start and Serena pull out of the drive way.

"Where do you think she went?" Amy asked.

"Oh who knows, cousins house, shopping, the list goes on and on." Luke told them.

Several hours later, around four thirty to five in the afternoon, they saw the black BMW X5 pull in the drive way. Serena had returned. She had a Jamba Juice in hand with several large shopping bags in the other. She took them up to her room and then came back down sipping her Jamba Juice, she went back into the garage and came back with several other bags. The bags were from Nordstroms, Saks, Bebe, and small expensive boutiques. Her cell phone rang, she took it out and began chatting on it in Italian. Maestro had gone off half an hour after Serena had stormed off.

Serena laughed on her cell phone to God-knows-who. "Well you still haven't told me what you needed to tell me. Why is it that important?" Serena said on the phone as she walked into the kitchen to see the scouts and Darien sitting there. "Babe." She interrupted her friend who was on the phone "I call you later" she said with a slight accent. "Ciao."

"I'm hungry." Luke said to her.

"Well make something." Serena replied back, she wore her black slippers and she put her cell phone on the counter, she took her sunglasses off of her head and put them on the counter.

"You know they say that ruins them." Luke said.

"Ruins what?" Serena asked him. Ignoring the scouts as she opened up the fridge.

"Putting your sunglasses on the top of your head." Luke told her as he sat there.

"So what, they'll fix them there, and if they can't they owe me new ones." She said. She took out a salad mix and other sorts of vegetables. "Call pizza." she told him.

"From where?" he asked her.

"Cibo Italiano." She told him.

"Oh that sounds good." Luke told her as he picked up the house phone and dialed. The scouts looked at each other, wondering who should attempt communication first. They all looked at poor Amy. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Serena is that Arabic on your shirt?" Amy asked her. Serena was still getting out several things from the fridge. She closed the door and turned around. She didn't respond at first, she put down what she had gotten out and then went to the cabinet to get out plates. They noticed she got out more than two, that was a good sign.

"Not really." She finally responded annoyed.

"Oh, I thought it was, because you have the blue eye on the front, and then several markings on the back, and it is from Middle Eastern origin." Amy told her trying her best not to sound fake.

"The top line is in Farsi the one under it is Arabic." Serena responded.

"Oh…" Amy looked confused.

"Farsi is Iranian and Arabic is for Arabs." she looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, then the eye-" Amy was cut off.

"The eye is represented in both cultures, even though they are different, language and culturally different that is. But it's known all over there, and it's also used in Armenia, Greece and Turkey, yet originated somewhere between ancient Persia and Arabia." she concluded as she washed the salad in the sink.

"I thought you were Italian?" Raye asked her in a mocking tone. Lita slapped her arm for that.

"I am, my cousin is half Arab."

"Oh…well that's very nice of her." Amy told her and smiled. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what it says?" Darien asked her. She didn't respond to him. After five minutes Amy re-asked the question.

"It just says 'Eyes'" She responded. They heard the front door slam.

"Mommy's home!" a girl shouted from the foyer.

"Bambina in here!" Serena shouted out. A girl walked in wearing jeans and an old zip up hoodie. She dropped her Juicy bag at the kitchen table and air kissed Serena and Luke.

"Oh you have company?" she asked.

"Not really." Serena responded.

"I'm Christiana." she said pronouncing her name with an Italian accent. "You can call me Tiana." she told them.

"Tiana!" Serena called out to her. She said something quickly to her in Italian, Tiana looked at them and smiled sweetly then ran off to Serena.

"Anyway, I can't stay, I'm going out tonight with Lover, so here's the letter." She handed her a letter with an official Italian seal on it. Serena opened it up and read it.

"Blah blah blah…here it is." she scanned it and smiled. "Thank you Tiana." she hugged her.

"No problem. Hope it helps Cha!" she said, she air kissed Serena and Luke again and grabbed her purse. "Nice meeting you!" she said to the scouts and Darien as she walked out.

A few moments after Christiana left, the doorbell rang.

"Food!" Serena and Luke jumped up. Luke went to the door. Serena put the plates out in the TV room. Luke paid the guy and gave him a large tip. He brought the three pizza's into the TV room he put them on the table and opened them. All three of them were large, one vegetarian no onions, one was plain cheese, and one was olives and mushrooms only.

Serena turned on the TV and sat down next to Luke, she flipped through the channels as he commented on everything. Serena laughed a little at what he said.

"Oh what's that! Go back!" Luke said. Serena flipped the channel back to see Napoleon Dynamite on.

"No! We are not watching this crap." Serena said as she changed the channel.

"Why?! It was funny!" Luke said to her. She took another slice.

"No it wasn't. I didn't get it, my house, my TV, my fucking show." She said as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"Bitch." Luke told her.

"Brit." she shot back. Amy and Lita giggled quietly at their little game play. She finished off her slice and began to clean up. She took the pizza boxes and put the remaining slices in one empty box. Luke threw the rest out and Serena put the leftovers in the fridge. The two of them began to clean up the table.

"Oh we can help with that!" Lita told her.

"We'd be happy to, right Raye?" Amy told her.

"Sure." Raye said out of force.

"It's finished." Serena put the plates in the dishwasher and pressed the button to start it. There was another knock at the door. Luke went to answer it. Maestro came into the house just as Serena was making her way upstairs.

"Serena." he called out to her. Serena stood there with her back to him.

"Can we talk?" he asked her. Serena didn't say anything.

"Oh give him a chance." Lita told her. Serena continued up the stairs to her room. They heard the door close and lock.

"Okay, obviously she doesn't want to talk to us. Why should we bother?" Raye said to them.

"Remember how hard the last battle was with out her?" Lita told her, we need her, we need Sailor Moon. Luke began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Darien asked him.

"She can't be Sailor Moon."

"Yes she is." Darien told him.

"No, it's not that I don't believe you, I know she is, but Serena can't transform unless she wants to, and there's no way in hell she'll transform. She's put so much hate into Sailor Moon, the more hate she put into it, Sailor Moon began to die away. She's probably dead by now." Luke explained.

"It's true." Maestro agreed.

"That can't be!" Amy cried out. "She's Sailor Moon, she has to fix this whole mess!"

"How can Sailor Moon just die away?" Lita asked.

"Well…" Maestro began, "Somehow Serena has put all that power of Sailor Moon into something else. Into…well herself."

"Is that possible?" Raye asked.

"In a way, yes. Since she has anger in her, and she didn't know how to control it, it came out. Maybe one day if she's willing to, we can ask her to try and transform to see what happens." Maestro explained. Serena was right behind him when he said that.

"No way in hell." She changed her clothes. She wore dark jeans with her opened toe black Dior stilettos and a black string halter with a gold pattern on the top it had the shape of a parallelogram. She wore her chandelier earrings and her hair was pulled up in a tight bun. She walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Maestro asked. There was a honk of a car outside.

"Out." she said as she left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxChapter Twenty Four Startsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke had decided to hang around a bit more after everything had happened a few days earlier. Not much had happened, Serena continued to ignore Raye and Darien, and Raye and Darien stopped making an attempt to patch things up with Serena. Around two in the afternoon Serena and her cousin Leola burst through her front door laughing so hard they looked as if they were going to die. They ran into the TV room and fell on the sofas laughing.

"He thinks we're psycho!" Serena laughed, she held her side as tears came out of her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'we're'? You're the one that said it!" Leola fell over on the sofa laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luke came in, signaling for Raye and Darien to follow, they needed to be friends again, and by including them on everyday life, it might make a difference. Well "might" didn't seem to be working for the past few days. But Serena was laughing so hard she didn't notice Raye and Darien.

"We walked into Nordstroms right." Serena began. "And this guy comes up to me and Leo and he's like 'Hey baby girl' and I wanted nothing to do with him."

"Yeah, then tell them what you did next." Leola told her as she tried to contain her laughter.

"So I told him 'Oh, no speak English' in this weirdo accent that you can't even tell which country I'm from." Serena said.

"Then he walks away, and then Serena looks at me and says rather loudly 'Who the hell is that guy anyway?'" Leola finished it.

"Then the guy turns around and looks right at us, he heard me, and then I said 'Oh Shit' a bit loud and then I grabbed Leo's hand and I'm like 'We have to get the fuck out of here.'" Serena laughed.

"And the guy is so dumbfounded right then and there so we run out and Serena can't find the car. So we find it and we're laughing at a stop sign, and who pulls up next to us? The same guy!" Leola told them. Luke laughed at them.

"You two are just…" he tried to find the words.

"I believe psychotic is the word you're groping for." Serena sat up right finally letting out the final laughs. "But it was still fun." she turned and looked at Leola. Raye and Darien laughed at her, and then gave her a strange look.

"We do weird shit all the time." Leola told them. "Ask anyone of our relatives."

"Well we used to do more, before you got married." Serena told her.

"Sorry, what was I suppose to do? Tell Dante 'Sorry I can't accept you because I have to go on weird adventures with Serena?'" Leola told her.

"That's what I would have done." Serena told her.

"Yeah right, the moment Evan pops the question you'll pack your suitcase and leave us all behind." Leola told her.

"Probably." Serena responded.

"Oh speaking of spouses…Dante wants to buy a pet." Leola told her. The two girls picked up their purses and walked over past Luke, Raye, and Darien

"What does he want?"

"Either a cat or a dog." she responded.

"Sounds good." Serena told her.

"Hey Serena, you used to have a cat. The little black one right?" Leola asked her. Serena stopped in her tracks for a moment then continued to walk towards the garage. Luke watched from behind. Raye and Darien had gone back into the TV room.

"Yes, why?" Serena replied.

"Whatever happened to that one? It was so cute."

"Oh, well, she got too violent, we had to give her away."

"Aw poor thing, she was adorable!" Leola told her as they walked into the garage and opened the car door and got out Serena's shopping bags.

"Whatever." Serena mumbled so low Leola could barley hear her.

Later that night, Leola went home and so did Luke, Raye and Darien were downstairs. Serena heard Raye shouting something to Darien loudly. Serena opened her bedroom door to hear what was going on out of sheer boredom.

"I'm sorry Raye, I have to go!" Darien told her.

"You and your fucking internship! And that job! What about me?!" Raye shouted to him.

"Don't be so selfish!" Darien shot back loudly.

"I'm selfish! What about you! Every time we plan something, most of time you have to take off!" Raye shouted at him.

"Well then maybe I'm just too busy!"

"Too busy?! TOO BUSY?! I'm your fucking girlfriend Darien, what about me?!"

"Raye I don't want to hear it, I have to go!" Darien went out the front door. Serena then heard Raye shout in frustration. She giggled to herself it was as if they were a new money couple who didn't know what to do with themselves now. She loved making fun of it. Serena then walked downstairs in front of Raye with a mischievous grin on her lips.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" Raye snapped at her. Serena said nothing and walked into the kitchen. Raye followed her.

"I know you, you like to get pleasure out of other people's pain!" Raye told her. Serena still said nothing, she had nothing to say to her. "You're just jealous that I can actually be with Darien, instead you have to watch us instead of living it." Serena laughed at this.

"Sure, you just keep thinking that." Serena mumbled. She kept her grin on her face.

"What do you know about relationships anyway? You just like to fuck your little rich boy anyway!" Raye shouted out at her.

"Please stop, it's making me so depressed how you keep going on thinking you know what you're saying." Serena told her as she opened a drawer, she had her back towards Raye.

"You little bitch!" Raye raised her hand to hit her when Serena turned around with a small sharp knife in her hands, she slapped Raye's hand away and held the knife towards Raye.

"Try that again, I dare you to." Serena smiled sweetly. Raye backed away immediately. Still having issues from when Strobe held her hostage.

"Now, let's play nice. You go to your room, and don't come out till your baby comes home, okay?" Serena told her in a voice that was as sweet as sugar.

"I'll get you for this." Raye told her.

"Try bitch, it won't work." Serena told her. "You see, I have money, power, and everything else you want. You tried to take a lot of things away from me." Serena put the knife in the drawer and closed it shut. "You wanted to take away my pride, and my boyfriend, and everything. I just want to let you know, when you started this whole thing, dating Darien and putting me down every chance you got, you were too late. I was already miserable inside." Serena told her. She got a water bottle out of the fridge.

"What are you talking about?" Raye rolled her eyes at her like she cared.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand in the first place." Serena told her and walked away.

"Try me." Raye said.

"You wouldn't care." Serena told her. "And I don't care to tell you."

"You're right, I don't care, but I would understand, don't under estimate me Serena."

"Look whose talking, you and everyone else under estimated me and look what happened. You ended up with Darien…and fighting long hard battles. And I'm with, wait, what did you call him? 'Little Rich Boy.'" Serena looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Let's keep this deal, go to your room till your baby comes home, and don't come down until then." Serena told her. Raye had nothing to say, to her. Serena left the kitchen and went back up to her room. After a few moments, Raye went up to hers taken aback at what Serena had just said.

The next morning Serena sat in the kitchen, the sun was shining outside, Serena sat in her black pajama pants and dark red zip up hoodie. Darien walked in with Raye to get some breakfast. They saw her there, sitting there, staring into space with her sunglasses on, and occasional sniffle here and there, the phone was sitting right in front of her. Raye looked at Darien and he shrugged his shoulders. Darien got some food and went back up stairs, where they mostly stayed since seeing Serena usually ended in a fight. Raye stood looking at Serena, who probably didn't even notice they came in the room. Raye slowly approached her. Suddenly she felt a déjà vu and remembered when Darien had broken up with Serena a few years back due to nightmares and how she had sat there staring at nothing with sunglasses on.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked her quietly. Serena sat there staring out the window, or into space. She didn't respond. Raye gave her a last look and walked out and back up into her room with Darien. An hour later Raye and Darien were going to go out, they came back in the kitchen to see Serena still sitting there staring at space with sunglasses on.

"Crazy." Darien mumbled and walked out hand in hand with Raye. As they walked out to his car they saw a black BMW convertible pull up and a guy jumping out and running up to the house. He opened the door with his key and slammed the door shut.

"Did someone die?" Darien asked. Raye wiped her look of concern and pulled him to the car.

"Who cares." she said as they got into the car. "Oh, I forgot my cell phone." She said as she opened the door. "I'll be just a minute." She said as she ran back into the house. Raye walked past the kitchen to see Serena with her head on the island in the kitchen. Her arms in front of her and whoever the guy was comforting her.

"It's okay to cry." he told her. Serena still said nothing. Raye went upstairs to get her cell phone and came back down stairs, as she was coming down stairs the guy was going upstairs and motioned for Raye to go back up with him.

"Yeah?" Raye asked him.

"You didn't hear any phone calls this morning did you?" he asked her.

"No, why did someone die or something?" Raye asked him.

"No, no, far from it. Some news just took her to a bit of shock, she'll be fine." he told her. "I'm Cal. Her cousin, anyway, just wanting to make sure you didn't hear anything."

"Oh okay, well I think I have to go…" she told him.

"Okay, anyway, thanks!" he told her as he walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Raye said goodbye to him and walked back down the stairs and to Darien's car.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." she told him as she went back to her normal cold self.

"Hey at least she's still in America." Mina told her over the phone.

"That's not the point, everyone I love is just up and leaving. It's not fair." Serena responded. She rolled over on her back, she was on her bed as she adjusted the phone.

"Hey, you're eventually going to go back too. You're just going a little later." Mina told her.

"Yeah whatever."

"Leola moving back to New York is nothing new, we knew it was going to happen."

"Mina, my best friend who is also my cousin is moving away, she's the only thing I have that's like a sister." Serena told her.

"You'll visit her, don't worry. I know it's sad, but come on, think of better things." Mina told her. "How's hell?"

"Amazingly it's getting better." Serena responded.

"What happened now?"

"Nothing, I put Raye in her place."

"I heard, Serena you'll eventually have to talk to her." Mina said to her. Mina was laying on her bed as well.

"Yeah, I'll let her have some last words." Serena smirked. Mina laughed at this. "Have they talked to you about anything?"

"NO. No one's said anything to me at all, they suck, it's like they're hiding the fact that they're the Sailor Scouts to me. I mean, I am Sailor Venus." Mina told her.

"You quit, remember?"

"I'm on a sabbatical." Mina reminded her.

"Same shit."

"No, quitting is what you did."

"I did not quit!"

"Then what do you call it?"

"Two weeks notice." Serena grinned. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Okay well I have to go, my parents are coming home and I have to make sure that Dave didn't blow anything up."

"Good luck with that one."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

Serena hung up the phone. Her cousin was moving away, across the freaking country too. Leola was more than a cousin, she was Serena's sister. Considering that Serena had two older brothers, it was nice to have someone who was a bit older than her by a few years who was a girl. She wanted to go back East, but ever since her father's practice was moved to the West Coast she decided to try and adapt…so far, it sucked, even though it has been a good five to eight years. She then heard the front door slam very loudly, then someone knocked on her door. Serena got up to answer it. She opened it to see Maestro.

"Hey."

She slammed the door in his face.

"Serena." no reply came from the bedroom. "Serena." he called out again knocking on the door. He continued to knock on her door without stopping. Serena grew frustrated. She changed her clothes. Her makeup was already done from earlier, her hair was still blown out, she put on a pair of black Juicy sweat pants and white shirt that said "Ragazza Italiana" in black which meant "Italian Girl" it also said "Perfezione" on the back which meant "perfect". Serena grabbed her purse and car keys. She slid on a pair of black flip flops and opened her bedroom door so quickly that Maestro almost fell in. She took this opportunity to quickly go down the stairs.

"Hey, come on, don't be like this!" he said to her as he pulled her arm. Serena pulled it back. She made her way to the garage as she put black Chanel sunglasses on, it matched her Chanel bag.

"Serena, come on, please talk to me, I want to apologize." Maestro told her. He pulled her arm and looked her in the face. She looked at him through her sunglasses. "Well say something." he told her. She didn't say anything for few seconds.

"You tried to hit me."

Serena loosened his grip and walked to the garage, got in the car and took off leaving Maestro speechless.

Serena drove to Mina's house. She got there and was welcomed with open arms. Mina's parents had gotten back from their vacation visiting family.

"Oh my little angel!" Mina's mom Giada gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Gee thanks mom." Mina and Dave stood there behind their mother.

"Oh, I missed you too! But we're home, Serena's parents are still out. Come sit down, we'll have food and talk!" Giada told her. She went and gave Mina's dad a big hug.

"Hi Honey." He told her, his accent was thicker than his wife's. She loved the fact that Mina's family was like hers. Her mom and dad were like her Auntie and Uncle. Which was what she called them in Italian. Serena plopped on the sofa with Mina and Dave.

"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry to hear that Leola is moving away." Mina's mom told her.

"Me too." Serena told her.

"I know she was like a big sister to you. But you come here anytime! I don't care if it's three in the morning! You come if you feel like it!" Giada told her.

"She does that anyway." her husband Michael told her. They all laughed. Serena stayed there and talked with Mina and her family, they ate dinner, Mina's mother's special chopped antipasto salad.

"Davide, go get the dessert." Giada told her son pronouncing his official name which meant she was serious. He brought out her special Tiramisu which made Serena and Mina melt. After they had eaten enough Serena went and fell on the sofa with Mina, they had the TV on and chatted. It got kind of late after that and Serena decided to go home, she said goodbye to Mina and her family and went off towards her own house. She got home and found it was dark inside. She turned on the lights to her empty home. And walked up to her room, and turned on the lights to see Luke sitting on her bed.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Let's go downstairs." he told her, she put her purse down and changed into her slippers. They went down stairs into the TV room to see Maestro sitting there, what was worse was that Raye, Darien, Amy, and Lita were sitting there as well.

"Surprise." Serena said in a monotone voice.

"Haha funny girl." Luke told her. Maestro stepped forward.

"They're willing to make peace, so you have to make peace, come on Serena it's for the best." Serena just looked at him, she didn't say one word to him at all, she just stared into his eyes and then shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Serena wait." Maestro told her.

"I have nothing to say to you." she told him.

"You just said something to me though." he said trying to be cute. She looked at him dead serious and he stopped his cute act.

"Serena, I tried apologizing to you earlier."

"Maestro…you tried to hit me."

"But I didn't."

"But you tried."

"Luke stopped it."

"Really, what if Luke wasn't there?" Serena told him. "I don't trust people easily. If Luke wasn't there would you have still hit me?"

"Serena…" Maestro began.

"Maestro, please, my relationship with you isn't as strong as it was."

"What about your relationship with them?" He said as he gestured to the TV room.

"Don't get me started on them." Serena told him as she walked back into the TV room.

"So have we resolved everything?" Luke asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Serena told him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you were talking to him…" Lita said. Serena ignored her.

"Serena, someone said something to you." Luke told her.

"Good for them." She said as she threw herself on the sofa with the remote control. She turned on the TV and began to watch whatever she could find to amuse her.

"Serena we're in the middle of something. Can't you be mature just for _once_?" Raye told her. Serena didn't say anything, she sat there watching whatever was on. "I told you, just a big baby, waiting for mommy and daddy to come give her a golden rattle or something." Raye told them.

"Serena the least you can do is to try." Lita told her.

"Why can't you just do what you know is right? And quit this game, it's making everyone uncomfortable." Amy said. Serena still lay on the sofa quiet, she was waiting.

"Serena get up and say something, for your mother's sake! What would she say if she saw you doing this?!" Darien told her.

"Hey, now wait a second…" Luke began. The TV shut off and Serena sat up and got off the sofa. She stood properly and looked at Luke and Maestro.

"This is why." she told them as she gestured to the Scouts and Darien.

"Serena-" Maestro began.

"No." she interrupted him. "This is why, you want someone to whip you into shape, call them, you want to feel worse than you already do, call them. Do whatever you want, just don't call me anymore." She told him as she walked out.

Hey kids! There's chapter twenty four! I know it's only fifteen pages on my computer, my chapters used to be like 30 pages, but unfortunately, everything keeps getting CUT OFF. Gr. Okay, well see I updated faster than you kids could read the last chapter! I'm baack! Until spring semester, then get ready to hear from me once a decade…but anyway, since I'm on winter break, I'm trying to update and write as much as I can! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember reviewslove and I love you too! (That was pathetic lol). Happy Holidays!


	25. Bringing In The Big Guns

Hey kids, here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews, knock yourselves out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously, I don't.

Chapter Twenty Five: Bringing In The Big Guns…

"Please help us." he told her.

"No." she replied back.

"Please love."

"Hell no."

"Mina…please."

"Luke…no."

"MINA!" He shouted out to her over the phone. Mina pulled the phone away and laughed quietly. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that Luke and Maestro begged anyone for anything. She was milking it for all it was worth.

"Mina." Maestro came on the phone.

"Hi Maestro." she told him sweetly.

"Mina, please can you help us? Please?" Maestro said over the phone, she heard Luke in the back round shouting "please love!"

"Um…" she said trying not to laugh. "Call you back Dave's calling!" she hung up. She could just hear the two of them screaming "NOOO" after the call was disconnected.

A few hours later, there was a knock on Mina's door. It was the back area where she and Dave usually hung out. Small living area with a small open kitchen. She opened it to find Luke and Maestro standing there.

"Can we talk?" Maestro said. She let them in, Dave came in looking for his iPod.

"Hey Dave." Luke said to him.

"Yo." came the reply. The three of them went up into Mina's room. Once up there, Luke closed the door. Mina sat down on the edge of her bed, crossed her legs and leaned back. She was wearing a short white Bebe skirt with an old zip up hoodie over. Her hair was down, she leaned back and looked at the two boys.

"Mina…" Maestro began.

"I love you." Luke told her.

"I love you too." Mina told him and smiled sweetly.

"Mina…" Maestro said again. She looked at him and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Luke asked her he went on one knee, no ring.

"Aw honey, not right now." she told him and smirked.

"PLEASE MINA!" Luke cried out on both knees his hands together begging her as if there was no tomorrow. "Help us!" She looked at Maestro and narrowed her eyes and said one word.

"Beg."

Maestro looked at her and the looked at Luke. Luke smacked his leg keeping his eyes on Mina.

"Please Mina…can you please help us?" he begged discreetly.

"I'm not quiet convinced."

"Mina…Please, please, please help us."

"On your knees." She said in a commanding voice. Luke pushed Maestro on his knees. She raised her eyebrow at Maestro and he put his hands together and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Some dignity you have." Maestro murmured to Luke.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm getting help, you just piss people off." Luke murmured back.

"Oh like you help, you just laugh and show off your accent." Maestro shot back.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"BOYS!" Mina shouted. They both shut up and looked at her. "Start begging." she told him in a deep serious voice, she narrowed her eyes at them again.

"Please! Please! Mina! Help us with this whole mess!" Luke said to her.

"Please Mina! Please! I'll do anything!" Maestro told her, he looked at Luke. "_We'll_ do anything!" Mina raised her eyebrow at them. She grabbed something behind her that was on her bed. Her camera. She snapped a picture of them with her digital camera, turned it off and threw it back on her bed.

"Okay I'll help."

"Yes! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! MINA I LOVE YOU!" the boys shouted out at her as they shuffled over to her while on their knees. Mina raised her legs up.

"No, no! Don't touch. Especially the legs." she told them. They apologized and moved back. "And you can get up now." The two boys jumped back up, and adjusted themselves, trying to be more manly.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then!" Luke said to her.

"Be on time." Maestro told her going back to normal. They went out the door closing it behind them, Mina fell back on her bed and laughed hysterically, she grabbed her camera and looked at the picture again, and laughed even harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Mina was at Serena's house, she came in and snuck past Darien and Raye. She knocked on Serena's door.

"Come in!" Serena shouted. Mina came in.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Seeing you is a surprise itself!" Serena said as she got out of bed and put her book down. She hugged her friend. Mina pulled out her camera.

"Lookie here." she turned the camera on and there was the picture of Luke and Maestro on her floor begging for help. Serena fell over laughing.

"What's that from?!" She managed to get out.

"Luke and Maestro begging for help."

"For WHAT?!" Serena laughed even harder. Serena went back on her bed, she lay on her stomach, perched up on her elbows. Mina looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "Oh no." Serena realized what it was for. Serena wore her black velour pants that came very low on her hips, with her white Diane Von Furstenberg tight t-shirt, it showed off her flat stomach and perfect body, her makeup was done as usual with her black eyeliner and her hair was left naturally curly.

"So talk to me." Mina told her and sat down on the bed. She was wearing a pair of jeans, brown Coach flats and a Guess zip up hoodie with her large Coach bag and matching sunglasses.

Serena sighed. "You can't tell them."

"I won't tell the Scouts, I promise. Cross my heart and kiss my elbow." Mina said reciting the promise from _Breakfast At Tiffany's_.

"It's hard to explain."

"Serena, it's me, tell me."

Serena sighed again. "I can't stand it. I can't stand them." she began. "They hurt me so badly, and you apologized to me about some stuff you said, but you knew why I was late, and you knew everything, I couldn't tell them about my life. And my relatives picking on me all the time because I was dating Darien, because he wasn't French or Italian or anything."

"Serena, what does that have to do with now?" Mina asked her sympathetically.

"They hurt me, they said things to me, and I can't get them out of my mind, every time I see them, I hear their voices, everything that they said to me, and it makes me want to…" Serena stopped.

"Serena no, not that…you got over that, and you did it better than anyone with professional help." Mina told her.

"I know, I never did it often, but when I did, God…" Serena shook her head. She put her head on her bed. Mina began to stroke her hair.

"What else honey?"

"I saw them together…so many times, and now it's in my face, all the time." Serena's eyes began to tear up just slightly. "I see them together, and I want to run them over with the SUV."

"Which one?"

"Not sure, probably the BMW, although my uncle's new Lexus SUV is in my top five. Probably number two next to the BMW." Serena told her.

"Oh, I've been in that one, but anyway we're off topic." Mina told her, still stroking Serena's hair.

"It's hard, because I can't forgive them, I can't even if I try. I just remember everything." Serena told her. "And then the pain comes in, mentally…and physically."

"I know…well come on, let's go downstairs. Maestro and Luke are waiting down there with the rest of them." Mina told her. Serena got off her bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She redid her makeup a little, you could barley tell she was upset. The two girls came out of Serena's room chatting and laughing. They went downstairs into the TV room. Serena looked at Mina and snickered.

"Look, another meeting of the He-man woman haters." Mina laughed at Serena's comment.

"Hello Serena." Maestro told her.

"Maestro." she smiled in an obvious fake way. Her mother taught her that at all the pointless parties they went to, just say their name, smile, nod and walk away. "That's how you get rid of those gold diggers." she remembered her mother said to her once. Serena and Mina sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Now that we are all together, and we are civilized…" Maestro began. Serena murmured something to Mina in Italian, she looked at Darien with an evil grin as she said it. Mina giggled slightly. Darien ignored it. "We need to find a way to put Strobe out of our way, he's getting too dangerous, and someone could get hurt badly."

"Well, here's an idea." Raye said out loud.

"I'm all ears." Maestro looked at her.

"You can have Serena sleep with him, maybe that'll get him to go away. It worked with Rubeus." Raye snickered and shot a look at Serena.

"Oh Darling," Serena began, "You must be confusing yourself with someone, I thought we all agreed that you were the whore."

"Bitch."

"No wait." Serena stood up and looked at them all seriously. "Didn't we all agree that she was the whore of this dysfunctional group? I mean, because she's slept with what?" Serena began counting her fingers. "Everyone."

"At least she didn't abandon what she believed in, she actually fought and acted like a Sailor Scout." Darien told her. "Unlike you."

"Oh Honey, I know you so badly wanted to be one of us girls, but I'm sorry…they just don't do that to change you back into one." Serena told him.

"Enough!" Maestro shouted. "All three of you, grow up!" Serena snickered then rolled her eyes at Darien and Raye.

"Please, can we work together to get any of this done? I'm tired of wasting time on Strobe for fuck's sake." Luke said to them.

"We're wasting all this time on _Strobe_." Maestro told them. "All of you, this is over with now. Everyone say how they feel and we'll get this over with NOW." Maestro shouted. He looked at Luke, "You start."

Luke stood up. "I'm tired of seeing you all so bitter against each other. Look at the way you are, you used to be best friends! Now look at you." Luke looked at them all. "It's disgusting, calling each other whores, cheating on each other, beating each other physically and mentally. You were the Sailor Scouts…what happened to you?" He saw Serena roll her eyes at the corner of his eye.

"Luke has a point." Mina told them. "We used to stay up late nights and talk about nothing, now all we can do is threaten each other. Serena, you said some horrible things to Raye. But Raye, you and Darien did the worst damage, you lied, cheated, and then that caused Serena to do what she did. It's like a runaway train now. We need to end this." Mina looked at them.

"Mina and Luke do have a point, but Serena, you left us. I don't know how you can just get up and think "Screw this" and abandon us, right when we had a new enemy too, you and Darien split up once before but you were still with us." Amy told her.

"That was different Love, there was a child involved." Luke told her.

"Besides, this is a different story, you see, he did it to 'protect' me." Serena told them, "Now he's doing it to get some….not sure if that's working…" Serena trailed off.

"Serena, at least Raye can act like an adult, she didn't run for help every time an attack came around, she wasn't running away or talking about her pain. She was brave, unlike the wasteful shit you did." Darien told her.

"You're the one whose banging the wasteful shit." Serena shot back.

"Fucking bitch." he told her.

"Yeah cape boy? Go measure your dick if you can find it." Serena told him off.

"STOP!" Maestro said. He sat down next to Luke putting his hand to his head. "Other one go." he motioned to Lita while still looking down.

"What can I say?" she looked at them.

"Just say how you feel." Luke said.

"Whoa." Serena closed her eyes and grabbed Mina's hand for support. "Therapy flashback." Mina giggled.

"She was talking." Darien looked at her in disgust.

"Your point?"

"It's rude to talk when someone is talking." Raye told her.

"Oh because you really practice what you preach." Serena told her.

"GUYS!" Mina shouted out. "Lita is talking, everyone SHUT UP!" All eyes were back on Lita.

"There's nothing to say. You guys did something horrible, Serena left, she did something horrible and then the whole game began. And now that we're in this mess we can't get ourselves out of it, how are we suppose to be a team again? I don't know about you guys, but did anyone ever remember our destiny?" She looked around the room. "Serena do you remember your destiny?"

"Something about a big boring palace that's smaller than my LA estate?" Serena had no interest.

"I can't believe that's all you remember. What about Rini?" Lita asked her. Everyone suddenly remembered the past and how it influenced the future of the kingdom.

"Wait a minute, no fucking hologram or overhead projection of dickless over there is going to tell me how to run my life and how it's going to end." Serena motioned to Darien.

"So what did you guys think you were going to do? Shove that poor child out of your lives?" Luke asked them.

"I never really thought of that." Darien told him.

"Who cares, I run my life, not some stupid kid with nasty pink hair is going to come to me and say 'have sex with someone or else the world will end' if the world does decide to end and the only way for me to save it is to have sex with Darien, then sorry guys, you are all doomed." Serena told them, she laughed slightly. "What makes you think, that even if we work this all out, that me and him will end up married and having kids?"

"What if Darien and I want to get married?" Raye asked them.

"Then it'll happen, and I will stand there singing 'Farewell, goodbye, adieu, to you and you and you!'" Serena told them.

"STOP THIS!" Maestro said. "You are all so immature, Raye, Darien, and Serena, WORK THIS OUT. The rest of us can deal with it, and work it out. You are holding us back!" He shouted at them. "So selfish." He walked into the kitchen.

"Maestro!" Serena stood up and went after him. "Don't you dare yell at me like that ever again! You think you've been through a lot?" They stood in the kitchen, Mina behind her, Luke coming in with Raye, Darien, Amy, and Lita following. They all poured into the kitchen.

"What they did to you wasn't even that bad Serena, get over it." Maestro said.

"Maestro, watch what you're saying." Mina told him.

"I don't need your help." Serena told her.

"Serena, just get over the fact that you aren't with Darien anymore! Why are you still hurting over this?!" Raye shouted out.

"Raye has a point!" Darien shouted to her. "You were never really interested in me anyway, all you did was go off to your parties and run around, you even told me that I could never fit into your world!" Darien shouted to her. "You were horrible as a Scout and a person. What do you know about leadership anyway?!"

"What do I know?!" Serena turned around and pointed her finger at him. "You fucking want to know? I did so much for you, and during all my hard times, I was still there!"

"Yeah and all you did was complain about the pain!" Raye shouted to her.

"Fuck you Raye, you don't know anything about pain!" Serena shouted.

"Enough to know you've never experienced it!" Raye shouted out.

"Serena, if you knew anything about pain, you would stop this fucking act and apologize to Raye for all she's been through, dealing with her own problems as well as you!" Darien shouted at her. Serena shoved Maestro aside and shouted out at Darien and Raye.

"You want to know pain? You want to know what fucking pain is?!" Serena shouted out. "I'll show you pain!" Serena undid the draw string of her black velour pants and took them off. She stood there in her black and white lace underwear and t-shirt. She pulled the side of her underwear up a little and showed them her disturbing scars. Dark brown and red scars, some deeper than the other. "_This_ is fucking pain." Serena showed them, she pointed to the different scars with finger. "This is pain, this is suffering, you don't even dare to think of such things, but _I've_ experienced it. _I've_ felt it. So don't tell me what pain is." She picked up her pants and walked out of the kitchen, barefoot in her underwear and t-shirt. She shoved Maestro against the cabinet on the way out, telling him to fuck off on her way out.

"Look what you've done now!" Mina shouted at them. "She could start again!" She ran after Serena, they heard Serena's door slam and Mina shouting out to her to open the door. Luke ran after Mina to get Serena out.

"Serena open the door!" Mina shouted out in worry. "Please open the door!"

"Love open the door! Don't let us out on this please, Serena can you hear me in there?! Serena are you okay?!" Luke shouted out as he banged on her door.

Maestro, the scouts, and Darien stood in the kitchen dumbfounded. They never knew Serena would do anything like this. Then something hit Darien mentally and ran upstairs into his bedroom, locking the door. He put his hands to his head and remembered. He remembered a dream he had a long time ago when the whole mess started, the dream where he followed Serena home, he was sneaking around with Raye at the time, he saw her go home and take off her pants to see the fresh cuts on her upper thigh. He fell against the door and put his head on his knees. Everything of that dream replaying in his mind.

Maestro left the house, he was disturbed, he never knew Serena would do anything of this, he took off. That was his only way of dealing with anything, taking off and leaving.

Raye was left in the kitchen with Amy and Lita, they looked at each other, and then Raye looked away.

"Raye." Amy called her softly. Raye looked back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Did I do that?" Raye asked them.

"Oh Raye…" Amy said to her quietly.

"Did I make her want to kill herself? I didn't want that. I just wanted to have my life too. She has her life, why can't I have my own." Raye began to cry. Lita pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…" Lita told her. "There was more to that, it wasn't all your fault, Serena probably has other things she dealt with while she was seeing you and Darien, it wasn't all your fault."

"Raye, don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Amy stroked her hair. Twenty minutes later, Raye made her way up to the bedroom. Mina and Luke were camped outside Serena's room. Raye tried to open the door but she found it locked. She knocked softly on the door, and Darien opened it. He was sitting on the floor next to the door. Raye closed the door and locked it. She slid down next to him. Darien put her hand on her knee.

"What have we done?" he asked her.

"We tried to kill a princess." Raye told her.

"No, she's not a princess anymore…well not the Moon Princess…but she's treated like one here." Darien told her.

"What do you think we should do?" Raye asked him.

"You know what…I don't know." Darien told her.

"We have to do something, what if Serena tries to kill herself again?" Raye asked him.

"I don't think she tried to kill herself."

"What do you mean? People who do that usually want to kill themselves."

"Not really Raye." Darien told her. "I learned in my classes that many people do it because they feel they deserve it."

"Who deserves that?" Raye asked.

"No one, but apparently Serena felt as if she deserved to be punished somehow."

"She would kill you for analyzing her."

"I know."

"Lita and Amy told me that maybe there were other things going on that caused it." Raye told him.

"Maybe."

"Can we go to bed?" Raye asked him.

"Raye it's early."

"No, can we just…please, let's get in the bed." she told him. Raye got up and changed into her pajamas. Darien did the same. She got in the bed and wrapped the white bed sheets around herself. Darien got in next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Is this what you meant by going to bed?" he asked her.

"Yeah…let's just, be here, maybe it'll help us figure this out." she told him.

"Why do you always go to your bed when you're upset?" he asked her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked him.

"I've noticed that, you crawl into bed when you're upset."

"I think…I think it's because when I was younger, and I was upset or crying, I would go to my parents bed, and lay there next to my mom before she died. She would stroke my hair and tell me things that made me feel better." Raye explained. Darien held her closer and played with her hair.

"Feel better?"

"Not really…I'm sure I will though…if I can just get past this whole thing."

"You will Raye, don't worry. You will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mina and Luke were still camped outside of Serena's bedroom, Luke had fallen asleep and Mina was sitting there worried that Serena might start cutting her leg again, or this time her wrists. The door opened quietly. Mina looked up and saw Serena standing there. She put her finger to her lips so Mina wouldn't wake Luke up. She went into Serena's room. They closed the door and locked it.

"Serena…please tell me you're okay." Mina told her.

"I'm fine, I needed to cool off." she told her. "You can look at my thigh if you want, I didn't cut myself. I haven't done that in a long time." Serena told her.

"Why did you show them that?" Mina asked her.

"Out of anger I guess…" Serena said. She was in her bed the same position as before when Mina came in earlier. Mina sat down on the bed, she leaned back against a pillow.

"You really scared them."

"I know, I guess it was my final performance." Serena told her.

"So we're going to work this out?" Mina asked hopefully.

"No, I mean, I don't know. I don't want to hear anymore of this from Maestro or Luke or anyone. They dragged you into it too, I'm sorry." Serena told her.

"No, I was tired of being torn apart by my friends." Mina told her.

"How do you think Maestro will act around me now? Do you think he'll tell my parents?" Serena asked her.

"No, I don't think he'd do that. He's not too good in those kind of situations." Mina told him. "I feel sorry for his girlfriend."

"I know. He'd probably act weird around me for awhile, and then he wouldn't mention anything around me, thinking it's a sensitive subject." Serena told her.

"Well it is."

"No, it's not. Not really…" Serena told her. She looked at the clock, it was nine at night. "I think I want to call it a day." Mina got up from the bed.

"Okay, well I'll tell Luke not to worry." Mina told her. She kissed Serena on the cheek and left her there. Serena was still in her underwear and t-shirt. Mina left, and Serena turned out the lights leaving one on, the one near her bed. She took out her cell phone and called Evan.

"Hey, what are you doing calling me up? Shouldn't you be with Mina doing God-knows-what?" he asked her.

"I just…I wanted to hear your voice." she told him. They stayed on the phone with each other for the next three hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Raye and Darien were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating English muffins with butter. Serena came in, her hair was blow out straight, she wore her pajama pants and a fitted t-shirt. She was on the phone as she entered the kitchen.

"Really?" Serena spoke on the phone. She looked in the cabinet for something. "No, it doesn't work that way. Yeah I'm pretty sure of it, Charlie told me something different than that." Serena grabbed something and put it on the counter. Raye and Darien watched her, it was amazing, she didn't show any emotion from yesterday at all. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and went back up into her room. Half an hour later, Raye and Darien were still sitting in the kitchen, Serena came back down. She put her empty glass in the dishwasher, still on the phone, she laughed for a second.

"Hold on a second, someone's on the other line." Serena said, she pressed the flash button. "Hello?" she said cautiously, she moved her eyes around the room. "Who is this?" she looked annoyed. "Who? I can't hear you, you're cutting out." Then her eyes got big and she relaxed. "Ken? Where are you calling from?" it was her eldest brother calling from God-knows-where. "Did you call me twice last night?" She continued the conversation back up to her room. Raye and Darien heard the front door open.

"Guys?" Mina called out.

"In the kitchen!" Darien shouted to her. Mina walked in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, we've been here all morning, waiting for you." Raye told her.

"Is everything alright?" Mina asked them.

"The storm has calmed down." Darien said to her.

"Good." Mina told them. "Very good." Mina looked at Raye, "Raye?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look okay." Darien told her.

"I have all these emotions running around in my head. Less than 24 hours ago, I was shit-talking her and hoping that she would drop dead. Now…I feel…" Raye stopped.

"Guilty?" Mina asked her.

"Wait a minute…" Darien looked at Mina. "How did you get away with all this? You were just as guilty as we were. And you're her best friend now?" Darien narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know more about the situation than you do."

"So tell us Mina." Raye told her.

"That's not my place, it's up to her if she wants to tell you." Mina told them.

"How did you get away with all this?" Darien asked her.

"I've known her longer than you guys have. Serena's parents and my parents know each other from before we were born. My brother knows her brother. Besides, I apologized after every Scout meeting." Mina told them. "You can tell Luke and Maestro asked for my help huh?

"I figured it was them." Darien told her. "Brining the big guns in huh?"

"They needed someone to connect with her." Mina replied.

"So now what?" Raye asked her.

"You have to go and talk to her, both of you…actually all of you have to talk to her." Mina told them. "That's the only way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is pointless" she told him.

"Absolutely." he replied back.

"Do you think she even knows we're alive?"

"Probably, she thinks we're off somewhere dealing with evil nega-verse bullshit."

"Probably…any news?"

"Mina's back in the game."

"Oh goody…" she sarcastically told him.

"Mina can help, she's friends with Serena and with the scouts, she can bring some peace to this war."

"This war is pointless, it's not even a war, it's a childhood grudge that Raye and Serena have been holding. It's like they're fighting about why they didn't invite each other to their sleepovers."

"Very good analysis."

"I'm good at those."

"So when can we finish this battle between them?"

"Soon…closer than we think."

"That's good." he told her.

"No that's VERY good." she replied back. They both went their own ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena sat in the TV room, in front of the fire place, she was reading a book, she heard the swinging door open and someone come in, she kept on reading. The raven haired girl looked at her.

"Serena." Raye asked her. Serena said nothing, she kept on reading. "Serena." Raye asked her again. Serena peered up from her book and looked at her for half a second, then went back to her book. Raye went over to sit by her, then decided to sit on the sofa near her, hoping it was safer. "What are you reading?" Raye asked. Serena held her book up higher so Raye could see the cover. _Lolita_. "Is it good?" Raye asked her. Serena put her book down and looked her dead in the eye waiting for Raye to say something to her.

"Serena, I-"

"Did you come to apologize?" Serena told her in an intimidating way. "You got scared when you saw the scars huh?" Serena kept her mocking tone.

"Serena-"

"Save it." Serena shot at her, Raye could barley get her name out. "I don't want to hear what you have to say now, or tomorrow, or ever."

"Serena I just-"

"You just what?" Serena put her book down and stood up. "You wanted to say something to make the poor little rich girl stop hurting herself so you could feel better about yourself?" Serena told her in an intimidating voice. Her voice was clear, and Raye felt like she was two inches tall. "Don't bother…" Serena took her book and walked out of the room.

Sorry it was short guys. Thank you for the reviews! Remember! Reviews equal love and love equals more chapters! (Haha I'm pathetic!!) Next one's a song fic, sorry, I've done about one song fic, and when I was planning this whole thing out I had about twenty, but I have only one, so the next one is going to be a song fic. Remember to review!


	26. Not Ready To Make Nice

Hey kids, thanks for the reviews, I was asked "who were those guys talking before Raye came in to talk to Serena?" That's the point (evil grin and chuckle), you'll find out in a chapter or two.

Disclaimer: LA LA I don't own anything LA LA!!

Chapter Twenty Six: Not Ready To Make Nice

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_

Serena was laying on her bed, she got up and went into the bathroom. She looked long and hard in the mirror. She leaned over the sink and looked even harder at herself. She sighed and went out of her room. She went downstairs into the TV room, her "roommates" were in the kitchen. God, they were always in the kitchen, what was their obsession with her kitchen? Mina came into the TV room.

"Hey." Serena mumbled from the sofa were she had thrown herself and was watching mindless crap.

"What are you up to?" Mina asked.

"I'm thinking of going brain dead." Serena replied.

"How are you going to do that?"

"By watching whatever is on TV."

"Oh, now that's the way to go." Mina told her. "I'm going to see what Raye and Darien are up to."

"Knock yourself out." Serena replied. She turned off the TV and got off the sofa. She went back into her room and changed into one of her many expensive bathing suits. It was a black and beige D&G bikini. The bottom was black with beige paisleys on the top, on each of her hips there was small golden D&G. The top was a halter with a small gold D&G in the middle of her breasts. It was black with beige paisleys on them. Very classic. She walked out of her room barefoot with a small white Ralph Lauren towel and went downstairs. She walked into the indoor hot tub. She pressed a large button which gave pressure and massaging. She got in the hot water and laid her head back on her towel.

"Ahh." she relaxed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Luke walked into Serena's house. He saw Mina with Raye and Darien in the kitchen.

"Hey kids." He grinned.

"Hey, where's the other two?" Mina asked him.

"Maestro's picking them up." Luke replied. "Anyone seen our girl?"

"She's in the hot tub." Mina replied. Luke grinned and went out to the indoor hot tub where Serena was. She was listening to some music. Luke went and stood over her. Her eyes were closed. Serena opened her eyes and saw Luke standing over her. She closed her eyes again.

"Hello Love." he said to her. He took off his shoes and socks, he rolled up his jeans and dipped his feet in. "Ouch this is hot. How are you managing this?"

"I love it." was her reply.

"You almost finished?" he asked her. She mumbled something in response. Luke sat there with her for a few moments. "I believe some people need to have a word with you."

"I'm not in the mood." was her reply.

"Suit yourself." he said. He dried off his feet and went back to the house with his socks and shoes in his hand. Serena got out a few moments later. She walked back into the house and heard everyone talking. She looked at them quickly and walked back up into her room.

_I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying  
_Serena went into the shower, and let the hot water wash her clean. She closed her eyes and let the water run over her face and hair. She didn't want to deal with them. She couldn't look at them anymore. Well she couldn't look at them the same anymore. Serena got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, one for her hair and one for her body. She combed out her hair and put it in a clip and got dressed. She did her makeup and put on her gray velour pants with a tight black hoodie, it showed her perfect stomach off. She blow dried her hair and left her natural curls. She sat down on her bed with her book. There came a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Serena called out. Lita entered her room, Serena leaned back against the headboard of her bed and continued to read.

"Hey." Lita told her. Serena had no response. Lita sat down on the edge of her bed. Serena moved her book down a bit and looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is it okay if I sit here?" Still no response. "Serena can we talk?" Serena put her book down and looked at her.

"Did you want to say how you made a big mistake by calling me a horrible leader?" Serena told her in a bored voice. Lita forgot what she was going to say. "Did you want to make the poor little princess stop hurting herself?"

"Serena, no. Please, can we just talk like we used to?" Lita asked her.

"Like we used to? So you want to point out every flaw I have? Go ahead." Serena said as she picked her book back up. "I doubt you can find any now."

"Serena, I want to say I'm sorry for everything that I did. I didn't know you would take it that way, and do what you did…" Lita told her as she looked at Serena with an apologetic look.

"Oh, so you think you caused the cutting?" Serena smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, that was for something else."

"Then why, why did you do all this?" Lita asked her. "I just want to understand why!"

"You're too naïve to understand." Serena told her. Lita grabbed the book she was reading and put it on the bed.

"Hey! You lost my place!" Serena shouted at her.

"Serena I'm trying to talk to you for goodness sake! Why can't you cooperate?!" Lita shouted at her.

"Lita, you wouldn't understand, and I don't want to deal with any of you!" Serena told her. "If you haven't realized it, I'm still hurt from everything, and you know what? I don't want to be 'healed' by any of you. Stop wasting your time and mine!" Serena snatched her book back and continued to read. Lita stood up and went towards the door. She stopped and turned around.

"If you ever want to talk…I'm here." Lita offered. She looked at Serena who was still reading. Lita went out and closed the door. She held her tears in and went back downstairs.

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round_  
Serena got angry as soon as Lita closed the door. She put her bookmark in the book and threw it across the room. Who the hell did Lita think she was to come into Serena's room and act like her friend. What the hell was that? They acted as if they needed to save her from this grudge she was holding. If anyone needed saving, it was them, and Serena was sure as hell going to leave them behind.

_It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should  
_The next day, Serena came home from wherever it was that she usually went. And as usual, there were several people in her house that shouldn't belong there. There they sat, in _her_ house talking about her, as if she was a child, or as if she didn't exist. She went up into her room and put her shopping bags down. She took out her new stiletto boots and admired them.

"Hello Ladies." she told them. "Welcome to your new home." There was a knock at her door.

"Enter." Serena shouted out. Mina walked in.

"Oh what do we have here?" Mina asked her.

"Ladies, say hello to your Auntie Mimi." Serena showed Mina her new boots.

"Hi girls!" Mina said to the boots and felt the leather. They both giggled as Serena put them in her closet.

"So what's new pussy cat?" Serena asked her.

"Not much, when are you going to go out and show those things off?" Mina asked her.

"I need an appropriate moment, I need to announce them." Serena said to Mina.

"What are they? Royalty?" Mina laughed. Serena gave her a very serious look.

"Yes." she replied. Mina laughed lightly and sat on Serena's bed.

"So how's _Lolita_?" Mina asked her.

"It's my third time reading it. Every time I read it, I find something new about it." Serena grinned as she put away a new sweater she bought. "Is Scooby Doo and the gang still downstairs?"

"No, they went off with Maestro to look something up on Amy's computer."

"Good. They spend way too much time here." Serena told her.

"Serena…" Mina began.

"Mina, if you say how they need to help me and how I need to help them, I wont hesitate to break in my new boots on you." Serena warned her.

"Serena, they're trying."

"Mina, they need to back off, they need to stop trying to fix me, I'm not broken." Serena told her.

"Hear what they have to say at least." Mina told her.

"Maybe later, right now I'm calling Evan for phone sex." Serena told her. Mina gave her a look. "Okay, I'm not calling Evan for phone sex, I'm going to watch QVC, now leave me alone." Mina smiled and left. Serena lay on her bed and turned on the TV, she got QVC and watched the ugly candles that they were selling. She got up and turned off the lights, the TV was the only light she had. She took out a cigarette and put the TV on low. She lit the cigarette up and took out a small box. She got her ashtray out and opened the box up.

Serena thumbed through the old pictures. Her and Mina when they were younger, then the rest of the Scouts. Old pictures of her and Darien. She didn't know why she kept them. She just stared at them, studied them.

_I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and I kind of like it_

Serena looked at the pictures. She tried to remember if she was truly happy back then. Then something came back to her.

XxxflashbackxxX

"Serena, I told you, this loser is trouble!" Her brother Ken shouted at her.

"Ken shut up!" Serena shouted back to him.

"Ken has a point. Serena, I don't like him, and how are you going to introduce him to your dad?!" her other brother Charlie said to her.

"He'll have to accept him for who he is. Besides it's not like our father is the greatest example of a human being after all he's done." Serena told them. They sat in the TV room. Ken got up and looked his little sister in the eye.

"You don't _ever_ mention our father's mistakes to anyone!" he warned her. "Your dad has done so much for you! You have his credit cards! You have this house! You drive those cars! What more do you want?! Serena it's time you got more into your roots!" Ken shouted at her.

"Ken, Darien is a good guy! Just listen to me!" Serena told him.

"Serena, Ken's right…" Charlie told her. They both sat down and looked at her.

"Serena…" Ken started.

"What the hell do you guys have planned?" Serena looked at them angrily.

"Serena, we're all going back to Europe this summer." Charlie told her.

"WHAT?!" Serena shouted and stood up.

"Just calm down." Charlie told her, he came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't leave this summer! I want to be with my friends! You can't do this to me!" Serena told them as she shoved her brother away.

"Serena, we're going. The whole family, we might not be there all at the same time…" Ken told her.

"Ken, just because Pá pá isn't around doesn't give you the right to act like him!" Serena shouted at him.

"Serena!" Ken shouted with an Italian accent. He began to say something when Charlie stepped in.

"Serena, just calm down…we'll talk about it later." Charlie told her. Serena left and went back to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I told you let me talk." Charlie told his older brother.

"Shut up." Ken told him.

Serena sat in her room, she cried a little and was now laying in bed. She was pissed…beyond pissed. This was _her _summer, how dare her brothers take it away from her. She heard a knock at her door.

"WHAT?" she shouted out. Her cousin Josh walked in.

"Hey." he said to her as he ate a sandwich.

"What do you want?" she told him as she turned over in bed, her back facing him.

"What some?" he offered her his food.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Turkey with Swiss cheese." Serena took some of it. They sat there eating the sandwich in silence. Serena took more of it.

"This is good." she told him.

"Don't thank me, thank the George Foreman Grill." he told her. "So why are you upset?"

"You heard?" she told him as she finished off the rest of his sandwich.

"Yeah, in this family, you can't even take a drink of water without having everyone know." he told her.

"They're forcing me to go to Europe. Fuck that." Serena told him.

"Aha, how old are you?" Josh asked her.

"Almost 18." she replied.

"I know what this is." he told her.

"What?"

"They don't like your boyfriend, right?"

"Right."

"They want you to date someone French-Italian, or mostly Italian, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, they're not doing this to be mean. But, they want you more in touch with your roots." Josh explained.

"That's what they told me." Serena replied.

"I know, but you haven't seen your family in a long time." Josh told her.

"I saw them two months ago." She told him.

"Okay, I know, but come on, it'll be fun, you're with people your age to their late twenties in Italy, France, and England…and your parents aren't around…come on, I'll be there." He told her.

"Promise?" Serena asked him.

"As long as my parents are always away, I'll be here. Which is most of the time." he told her.

"Why are your parents always away?" she asked him.

"They figure I'm old enough to deal with my own issues." he replied.

"So why are you here then?" She asked him.

"Because I like the family atmosphere. I can get away from you guys easier than my own family when I need to, but it's nice to be around family." he told her. Serena leaned on his shoulder.

"You should hang around more often."

"I will." he told her. She looked at him and had a small smile on her face. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go tell that boyfriend of yours."

XxxEnd FlashbackxxX

Serena continued to look at the pictures, she saw the last picture of her and her friends with Darien before she left to Europe. She took a puff of her cigarette and put the picture in a pile, she remembered the last night she was there with them.

XxxFlashbackxxX

"Serena I can't believe you of all people get to go to Europe." Raye told her.

"Oh, I know." Serena grinned.

"I'll miss you!" Raye pulled her into a giant hug.

"How long are you gone for again?" Amy asked her.

"The entire summer." Serena replied.

"That's a long time, what am I going to do without you?" Darien pulled her into a hug.

"Take up a hobby." Serena grinned.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Knitting, make me a sweater." Serena replied.

"You're so cute." he looked at her as he kissed her.

"Hey, Serena, don't go after any European boys while you're there!" Lita called out.

"Don't worry, if I do see any, I'll take a picture and ask you if they look like your old boyfriend." Serena laughed.

"Ew, shut up!" Lita threw a pillow at her.

"What time is your flight?" asked Amy.

"Ugh, at the butt-crack of dawn!" Serena replied as she ate another piece of pizza.

"Are they going to take you and your bed to the airport?" Raye told her in a joke.

"I bet they are!" Lita told her.

"Yeah you're so lazy, they won't allow pigs like you on the plane!" Raye told her.

"Shut up Raye!" Serena shouted. Mina came out of the bathroom.

"No I know exactly how she's going to act, she'll have her coffee in one hand, sunglasses on, and iPod on and she'll like bump into walls, or be guided on the plane, people will think she's blind." Mina told them as she plopped down next to Amy. They all laughed.

"Remember what Lita said, no European boys!" Darien told her as he messed her hair up.

"No way! They're so hairy and gross!" Serena told him.

"Serena smile!" Mina took a picture of her and Darien. They both looked in the camera as the flash went off.

XxxEnd FlashbackxxX

Serena blew smoke out at the picture. She was so stupid back then, she thought more of the night before she left. She was so stupid, but she could be stupid then, everything was so much easier then. She looked at other pictures. Pictures of her in Europe with her cousins and friends, She had cut her hair there, some layers and had it shortened to under her breasts, had some black highlights in her hair. She remembered her cousin teased her for still highlighting her hair blonde when it was growing out darker naturally. Then she saw a another picture, at a party with her friends and family, she saw someone familiar in the picture.

XxxFlashbackxxX

Serena sat at the party, her hair was straightened and her new black highlights made her feel wonderful. She had just sent an e-mail to Darien and the rest of the girls about where she had been, and now she was at a party. Her cousin handed her a glass of red wine. She was in Italy at the moment. She sat down, she wore a pair of expensive black open toe stilettos with a tight black skirt that came a bit above her knees with a slit on the side along with a black button down shirt that was buttoned down under her breasts which showed off her bra which was black with real diamonds on it. Her cousin had convinced her to buy the outfit. She had so many new clothes and she was so used to living this life everyday. She was turning 18 in a few days and she was loving every moment of it. A guy sat down next to her.

"Hey." He told her.

"Hey." Serena smiled and drank some of her wine.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

"So much!" She told him. "Is this your first time in Italy?"

"What? Hell no, I've been here almost every summer since I was eight." he told her.

"Seriously?" she asked him.

"Yeah, is this your first time?" he asked her.

"Fifth."

"Sounds good." He held out his hand. "Evan."

"Serena."

"Serena! Dance!" Her friend Lana pulled her up. Serena put her wine glass down and went to dance with Lana and her sister Lena. "It's about time you came back with us to Italia!" Lana told her.

"Yes Bella!" Lena grabbed her hands and danced with her. "Evan come!" Lena told him with a slight accent. They danced to the music till dawn. Around six am, they sat down. Serena was on the sofa, her feet up, her shoes on the floor. Evan came and sat down, Serena made room for him.

"No, it's okay." he told her, she stretched her feet back out. Evan grabbed them and started to massage them.

"Hey, watch it." she said as he tickled her feet.

"So, Bella…" he told her. Serena laughed.

"So, Evan…" she replied back.

"I know this sounds juvenile…but…" he paused and then continued. "Care to join me walking home?" he told her.

"I'm getting a ride with my cousins." she told him.

"Ah, I see."

"Evan, I hate to tell you this…" Serena told him.

"So you got the idea that I'm into you?"

"Yeah…I have a boyfriend." she told him.

"Yeah I figured." he told her. "Where is he?"

"Back in the States."

"Why didn't he come with you?"

"Because he's not Italian." she told him.

"Oh he's French?"

"No, he's American." she told him.

"_American?!"_ Evan said to her.

"What?! What is the big deal?! How come everyone I meet and I tell them about him, they freak out!?" Serena asked.

"Nothing Bella, it's just…wow." he said to her.

"Fuck, just tell me!" She said to him. Evan lit a cigarette, he took a puff and handed it to her. Serena took a puff and handed it back.

"A girl like you…" he told her as he got up off the sofa. "Should be with someone like me." he kissed her cheek and walked away.

XxxEnd FlashbackxxX

"What a nerd." Serena mumbled to herself as she saw Evan in the picture. She put the picture away and saw another one. Serena closed her eyes on this one…she looked at it, and closed her eyes, she opened them again as tears came out. Her pictures of when she came back from Europe. She was dressed in jeans and a white pull over, her black highlights had faded and she put her hair in the normal style, the "meatballs" as Darien used to tease her about. It had gotten long again, and she knew that Lena and Lana would complain about cutting it a bit, she took a drag off of her cigarette, put it out and closed her eyes at this picture.

XxxFlashbackxxX

Serena didn't tell anyone she was back yet, she wanted to surprise them. She didn't bring any of her gifts with her as she ran up to Raye's temple. She stood there at the door and then walked in, she went down the hall to Raye's room and she heard noises. Serena raised her eyebrow. _Oh shit, Raye please don't do what I think you're doing…_Serena thought. She peered in to see for half a second to see Raye in bed with someone. Serena turned around embarrassed, she ran out of there holding in her laughter. Waiting until tonight so she can tease Raye about her sex life. She decided to go over to Darien's apartment to surprise him instead. She reached his building about ten minutes later. She got up to his floor and knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again. Nothing. _This blows_. Serena thought as she went back home. She hung out at home for a bit, and did some laundry.

"Hey, want to get rid of your jet lag?" Josh asked her.

"Sure." she replied.

"Let's go for a walk." he told her. The two of them went out for a walk. They walked in the park together as she looked around in the Suburbs, she wanted to go to LA and see some of her friends, she knew Lena and Lana were there. She had so much fun with them in Europe this summer. She's known them since she was a baby, she should introduce them to the scouts, even though they were different. Lena and Lana weren't the typical hang around type. They went shopping a lot, smoke, drank, well so did Serena, but never in front of the Scouts. Lena and Lana were just…more high strung than the girls were.

"Want some ice cream?" Josh asked her.

"Sure." she replied. Josh went to the ice cream vendor. Serena looked around at the park. And then she saw Raye, she was going to go over when she saw Raye with someone…Darien. Serena held herself back as she saw Raye laying down on a blanket with Darien on top of her kissing her lips. She turned around and bumped into Josh.

"Whoa…" he told her. He gave her the ice cream and she walked the other way.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Let's go this way…" she said nervously. It couldn't have been Darien. She just figured it was someone else, she ate her ice cream and walked in silence with her cousin until they got home. Serena went over to Darien's apartment later on that day, no one answered the door. She went over to Raye's temple and no one was there either, although she saw Darien's car in the driveway.

_No_, Serena thought. _No, no, no, NO! _Serena ran home. She took a sleeping pill and went to bed. The next day she went down to the park again. She went over and saw the same thing, just this time she saw Darien lying on the grass with Raye leaning on him. She was kissing his lips softly.

XxxEnd FlashbackxxX

Serena lit another cigarette. It was late at night now. She took a puff and blew it out. She took her cigarette and burned the edge of the picture. "Fuck you." she said as it burned off Raye and Darien. Serena looked at more pictures, she saw pictures of her and friends and family. She put the pictures back in the box and the box went back into it's hiding place. She put her cigarette out and turned the TV off and fell asleep.

The next morning she was having breakfast with Luke at the trendy restaurant First Light. They had breakfast and breakfast only. Their food had arrived and they both took their time, eating, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper. That was the kind of atmosphere the restaurant had. Trendy, expensive, and laid-back. Somehow all of them fit together in this restaurant.

"Listen to this." Luke told her as he read the newspaper. "Woman pregnant with twins."

"So?" Serena told him as she sipped her coffee. She was wearing a dark brown boat-neck shirt with sleeves that came right above her elbows, with her dark wash Seven Jeans and large brown leather Coach purse with her dark brown leather heels with a peek-a-boo opening in the front. Her hair was straightened and a small part in the front was pulled back with a pit of a pump. Her makeup was done as usual, dark eyeliner with her Bare Essentials eye shadow. Her large brown D&G sunglasses were resting on the table.

"It says that she gave birth to one and the other one is still in there because she has two uteruses." Luke told her.

"Luke that's not news." Serena told him as she put her large coffee mug down. "That's an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_."

"Still." Luke told her as he read on. "Interesting plot line. Speaking of children." Luke switched topics quickly. Serena ate a piece of her pancake and rolled her eyes at him. "What about that child of yours?"

"What child?" Serena asked as she ate another piece.

"The pink-haired one. You know, the one you're suppose to have with tall, dark, and gruesome." Luke reminded her. He was wearing his dark wash Seven Jeans with a white Guess t-shirt and a hunter green D&G zip up that fit him perfectly.

"Luke, this conversation is over." she told him.

"It hasn't even begun yet!"

"Well, I'm ending it before you can bring it up again."

"Serena, seriously, if that's your future, then you can still have the child." Luke told her.

"And what would I tell Evan?"

"You're going to marry him?"

"No, well I don't know." Serena responded as she looked down at the table.

"Then why did you mention him?"

"Because he's the only one I can think of. Oh and maybe because he's the only one I'm currently sleeping with." Serena told him as she raised an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee. "Besides how can I still have a child with _him_ and not have a relationship?" she asked.

"Have the child, then go your separate ways." Luke told her. Serena raised an eyebrow at him as she put a grape in her mouth. "What? It worked for Charles and Diana." He told her. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Luke, even if I did have Rini, she would never know who her father is, and that would fuck up the future more than it already is." Serena told him.

"I was just telling you how it would work." Luke told her.

"Well you don't need to." Serena told him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They sat there drinking their coffee and finishing their breakfast in silence for a few moments till Serena brought something up.

"By the way, what the hell was that Charles and Diana comment?"

"I just thought it would fit to this, because he was with Camilla and-"

"Is this because you're from England?"

"No!" Luke said to her as he leaned back in his chair, his defense was obviously fake. "The movie was on TV."

"Yeah, great connection you made. Do I look like I'm bulimic and going to die from paparazzi?" Serena raised her voice a bit.

"Yes." he replied as he looked down at his paper continuing to read something. Serena drank her coffee and went back to her own paper.

"I hate you Luke." she told him.

"I know, I love you too baby." he told her. Serena continued to read her paper. Luke looked up from his, she was still reading, he smiled at her and went back to his paper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena came home with Luke, the scouts (including Mina) and Darien were in the TV room. They heard her walk in, her loud heels click-clacked on the tile floor as she came into the TV room. She saw them all sitting there, and made a face of disgust. She walked into the kitchen. She saw her book sitting on the counter, she grabbed it and went upstairs to her room.

Yet Serena couldn't read, she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. The image of all of them in _her_ house talking about her made filled her mind completely. She stared at the ceiling, and at the side of her face, if you looked closely you could see a small tear come out of the side of her eyes, she slowly closed her eyes.

Every memory of them flashed in front of her, she tried to stop it. She tried to think of Evan, her mother, her father, but everything that came to her was negative, all the negative memories of The Scouts and Darien. Seeing Raye in bed, she searched her mind for something, she remembered seeing Raye in bed when she had just gotten back from her trip.

_Made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

Then she saw it. The person in bed with Raye was Darien, she had always known it. But this time, Darien had looked up at her in bed and smiled evilly at her and Raye turned around and laughed at her. Serena opened her eyes and jumped up, she sat up in bed and put her hands to her face and cried, she cried so hard that she thought she was going to die, she couldn't breathe, her face was all red and she could swear she was going to die. She ran into her bathroom and pushed open a window, luckily it had no screen on it. She put her hands on the edge of the window and leaned out to get some fresh air. She took slow deep breaths and calmed herself. After a few minutes she sat down on the cold tile floor and hugged her knees.

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
_She took a deep breathe and walked over to her bathroom mirror. She splashed her face with cold water and wiped her makeup off. She re-did her makeup and adjusted her clothes, no one could tell she had just been upset earlier. She went into her bedroom and looked at a picture of her and Evan, she smiled as she saw the picture sitting on her bedside table. She walked out of her room remembering who she was, and what she was out to do, and that was to forget _them._

She went into the kitchen and got a water bottle out. The swinging door opened from the TV room and Amy walked in.

"Oh Serena." she said startled. Amy was good at lying.

"Hello." Serena told her.

"Did you have a nice breakfast?" Amy asked her, Serena always knew that Amy had manners, her older family members would have considered her family, yet Amy was modest in her life. She would have ended up standing up for the little guy and her Great Uncles, being stubborn and close-minded would have never gone for that. Thank God her parents weren't like that.

"Yes." Serena replied politely. "Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Are you here to talk to me too?" Serena asked her pleasantly. Amy became embarrassed. Serena rolled her eyes. "Amy, I'm going to tell you this once. I'm not going back to any of you. I can't do what you want me to do, and I can't get past everything, none of you cared, and even if you did, no one showed it. I'm not going to watch a fat cow like Raye slobber a donkey like Darien all day long." with that, Serena got up started to make her way out of the kitchen.

"You could try!" Amy shouted out right when Serena was about to leave. Serena turned around.

"I did. For a long time. And I am right now, and I'm not playing their game anymore." Serena walked out of the kitchen. She went and sat in her father's den.

_It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should  
_She turned on the TV in her father's den and watched the news. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Serena called out. Darien walked in the room. Serena's heart began to beat faster with anger, she turned the TV up louder.

"The death of a dictator. How this will affect America, we know, how this will affect this country, we will see in the years to come…" Anderson Cooper said in his ugly purple button down.

"Serena." Darien told her. Serena glanced at him and then looked at the TV. "Can't you be mature for once?" he told her. Serena looked at him.

"We can't stand each other, why are you here?" She asked him.

"Because I need to talk to you." he told her.

"You need to see if the Queen won't kill herself." Serena told him as she turned the TV down a little lower. "I have news for you buddy, there is no monarchy."

"Serena, why did you do it?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?" she gave him a disgusting look and went back to the TV. "You have a way of talking to people, don't you?"

"Serena cut the crap." he told her fiercely. He grabbed the remote out of her hand, turned the TV off and tossed it on the leather sofa.

"What the hell was that?" she shouted to him as she got out of her father's leather seat.

"I'm talking to you, you pay attention!" he shouted to her.

"You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do!" she shouted back.

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round_


	27. Revelations…

Hey Kids! Thanks for your reviews! I have so much love! Okay well, as you might have guessed, the chapter got cut off again…so I'm gonna have to put it in this one. Oh well, Aren't you guys glad I'm updating more often?! Thank you winter break! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT SM, NOT THE SONGS IN THIS STORY, THE TV SHOWS I MENTION! NOTHING! Except for the characters that are NON sm related, I own them. (Big smile!)

Chapter Twenty Seven: Revelations…

XxxxxxxxxxxLast chapter previously cut offxxxxxxxxxxX

"You can't even talk to me for one second you hate me that much?!" he shouted at her.

"Yes I do Darien! The same way you hate me!"

"I never hated you!"

"You do now!"

"That's not the point!"

"Fuck you, you know it's the point, we hate each other, we can't stand to be with each other, and then you have to fucking convince Luke to talk to me about Rini?!" Serena shouted at him, she came from around the desk and looked him in the eye. She was shorter than him, yes, but she was more powerful.

"I never fucking talked to Luke about Rini, why would I talk to him about my kid?!" he shouted at her.

"You're kid?! Fuck you!" She told him she turned around and then put her hands to her head. "Wait…" she told him calmly.

"What?!" he shouted.

"No, don't yell." she turned around and looked at him, she put one hand to her head and closed her eyes. "I just had a dé ja vu." She looked at him.

_It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should  
_"Stop. I'm not doing this." She told him. She started to walk towards the door.

"Serena." he told her as he went after her, Serena was making her way up the stairs. "I didn't mean to say any of that to you, I just, I just wanted to talk to you, I just wanted to know why. What happened to all of us? Please, let's all just get this over with."

Serena didn't say anything, she stood there on the stairs, and she kept her back to him, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"No." She struggled to get out. She continued to walk up the stairs. She went up to her room, closed the door and locked it. She fell against it and slid down to the floor and continued to cry.

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_

XxxxxxChapter Twenty Seven StartsxxxxxxxX

Raye woke up feeling weird. She lay in bed for a few moments and turned over to see Darien gone. Probably off at his stupid job or internship or whatever. She hated that. She hated that when she needed him he was never there, and when Serena needed him, he was always there. That pissed Raye off. Raye got so angry that her stomach upset her. She sat up in bed, after a few moments she ran into the bathroom, sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and up came last nights dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena was on the phone with her cousin Scott, she went into the kitchen and got a water bottle out.

"I want to see what your little town looks like." he told her over the phone.

"Little town? It's not that small, we do have a big-city-ish area around here." Serena told him.

"I still want to see it, what do you do over there?" he asked her.

"You've been here before, remember your birthday?" she reminded him in a annoyed voice.

"Hey, hey! No need to bring up the past, I was just here for a little bit." he told her.

"Here? Stupid, you're in LA. Wouldn't it be _there_ then?" Serena told him, she got out some Goldfish Crackers and sat down at the island table in the middle of the kitchen, she popped a few in her mouth.

"Same shit."

"Are you eating something?" Serena asked him as she ate a few more Fishes.

"Yeah, those Goldfish Crackers."

"Oh my God! Me too!" she told him excitedly.

"Hail to the Goldfish Crackers!" He told her.

"Scott, we're such losers." Serena told him while munching on the Fishes.

"I know. So when are you coming back to LA?" he asked her.

"I don't know, LA sucks."

"No it doesn't!"

"You only say that because you're obsessed with LA." Serena told him as she took a sip of her water. Mina came in the room. Serena put her finger to her lips to hush her, then she put Scott on speaker phone.

"I'm not fucking obsessed with LA. It's the East Coast that sucks." Scot told her. Serena put her hand to her mouth and held her laughter. She pointed to the Goldfish Crackers and the pointed to the phone to let Mina know he was eating them too.

"You just don't like it because you can't be flashy there." Serena told him.

"Uhhh…" he began and then his voice became deeper as his "Uhh" went on. Serena rolled her eyes and Mina kept her laughter in. "Dude, two nights ago we went out, and I got so fucked up.

"You're a fucking alcoholic." Serena told him.

"No I'm not." Scott replied.

"You got so fucked up on your birthday you had your stomach pumped, remember?" Serena told him.

"No, that was different man. I remember you beat the shit out of me man." Scott told her, Serena laughed.

"Because you're a dumbass, you deserved to get the shit kicked out of you." Serena told him.

"Wanna hear about last night or not?" he told her.

"Sure."

"What?"

"SURE!" Serena shouted into the kitchen, damn speaker phone.

"Okay, so we decided to go out to that Spider Club, or whatever, so Dylan calls us up and joins us, but there was too much shit with him." Scott told her.

"What happened?" Serena asked him. Mina put her purse down and sat down at the island table as well.

"He like fucking goes out with whores, and then when I tell him not to bring those kinds of girls around he gets pissed."

"Why does he get pissed?" Serena asked.

"Because I call them whores."

"Well then don't call them whores!" Serena told him and rolled her eyes.

"No, there's this girl there, and I'm into her, and I don't want Dylan to bring chicks like that with us, it makes us look bad." Scott told her.

"You mean it makes you look bad." Serena told him.

"Right. So we end up going, and he brings this girl with him her name's Elle or Ella or some shit." Scott tells them, Serena and Mina laugh quietly at him. "So then he gets a call on his cell phone saying that this other girl named Lola or something wants to go with us."

"So what happened?" Serena asked.

"These girls are the biggest bitches ever, it's obvious they're gold-diggers, but they're hot, so of course Dylan has to bring them along, it doesn't matter how fucking stupid or rude they are, Dylan will bring them because they're hot, and I don't want to know what else he does with them…"

"I've seen those girls." Serena said. "They talk to me as if I'm the waitress, they say 'Oh, SEA-AH' that's what they call me, 'Can you get us vodka?'"

"Yeah, that's the only thing they drink too, vodka. One night they went out with us and one of the girls had a Russian accent, the next morning…I'm telling you, she didn't have an accent." Scott told her.

"I know, anyway go on." Serena told him. Raye came into the kitchen, Mina put her finger to her lips and hushed Raye, she pointed to the phone. Raye opened the fridge and looked at the food, the sight of food made her nauseous.

"Yeah, so I wanted to have a buzz before I went out, because Dylan's driving, so I made a drink at home." Scott told her.

"What did you make?" Serena asked.

"Dude, I don't remember." he told her. "I made this drink, I poured it into Michael's cup and went out." he told her.

"Wait, Michael?" Serena interrupted him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Michael, as in your two year old nephew's cup?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah, all the cups were in the dishwasher, and the only thing we had left was the Finding Nemo sippy cup." he said to her. Serena burst out laughing uncontrollably with Mina. Raye stood there looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"Wait…WAIT!" Serena shouted out to him.

"It's not that funny man!" Scott shouted to her over the phone.

"You drank alcohol out of a Finding Nemo sippy cup?" Serena said to him as if she was saying those words together for the first time…it probably was the first time she said them all together.

"Fuck you Serena!" Scott shouted over the phone. Serena and Mina continued to laugh. "You too Mina!"

"Hey!" Mina whined. "How did you know I was here?"

"He heard you laugh." Serena told her still laughing from Scott. "Stupid."

"I knew you were there. Who else is Serena going to share all this shit with? Lena's fucking off in Europe probably buying the whole continent." Scott said. "Hey, shit, I gotta go." he told her. "My parent's are home."

"Okay fine." she said to him.

"Bye."

"Byee!" Serena and Mina said over the phone before they hung up. They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Raye was sitting on the sofa in the TV room. She wrapped her arms in her stomach, something was not right. She turned off the TV and went back into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She opened up the closet that all her clothes were in, there was a small white dresser with two drawers, she opened one up and found a heating pad. She took it out, plugged it in near her bed and got in. She held it to her stomach, a few minutes later she was vomiting in the toilet again. Raye came back into the bedroom part of the suite she was in and rolled into bed and fell back asleep. Around two in the afternoon she awoke and came downstairs. Serena was watching random TV, while Amy and Lita were sitting in her kitchen, apparently whenever Serena was in the room the remaining Sailor Scouts and Darien were banished to another room, it seemed to be an unspoken law that had been made the moment she and Darien moved in.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Lita told her as Raye walked in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked her.

"I haven't been feeling well." Raye told them, Amy got up from the island table and felt her forehead.

"No, no fever, maybe it was something you ate." Amy told her.

"Probably." Raye told her. "What are you guys doing here?" Raye asked them, she stood there in her white pajamas.

"We figure the more we hang around, there might be a chance we'll all talk." Lita told her "Maybe she'll get the hang of having us around."

"Doubt it." Raye told her. "Where's Mina?"

"She's off doing something, she said it's top secret." Amy told her as she sipped her tea. "Is Darien at work?"

"Internship." Raye mumbled. They heard the TV go off, Serena walked in the kitchen, she opened the fridge and closed it, finding nothing that interested her. She went into the pantry, they heard her shuffling about and she still came up empty handed. Through out all this Serena didn't look at one of them. The house phone rang.

"Alo?" she answered. "Hey, where are you?" Serena asked. "Am I decent? What kind of question is that, who do you think I am?" Serena laughed. She was always decent, she was wearing her dark Seven Jeans with a white shirt that had black gothic writing on it, it said something in what looked like Italian. She wore a big black gothic ring on her right middle finger along with her white gold Tiffany's ring with real diamonds all around it. Her makeup was done as usual, dark eyeliner, and her hair was straightened out, she wore it down today and she walked around her house barefoot. "Mina who are you with?" Serena waited on the phone while Mina responded. "Okay, bye." She hung up. She went out and sat on the main stairway of her house. The front door opened up, Mina walked in, and put down a large D&G duffle bag.

"Ta da!" she said as the door opened up all the way. There in the doorway stood her cousin Scott. Serena jumped off the stairs she was sitting on and ran to him, she jumped in his arms and gave him a large hug.

"SCOTT!" she said. "What are you doing here? I was just on the phone with you earlier today!!" She said to him.

"Yeah, well I was here in the suburbs, and I decided to surprise you!" He held her in a long hug, then they let go. They took a long look at each other. It had been a while since Serena had gone back to LA to see anyone. Scott's dark brown hair was still the same. He wore his Guess Jeans with a white Lacoste polo, that was left un-tucked with matching white Lacoste sneakers. Amy, Lita, and Raye peered in from the kitchen. Lita's heart started to beat a bit faster, she still had that crush on Scott from when she met him at the engagement party in LA. She went back into the kitchen. Scott and Serena went into the TV room.

"Are you staying with me?" Serena asked him as they both sat down.

"Nah, I got a room up at that hotel there, I guess it's decent enough." Scott told her.

"I'm so happy to see you again. What did you bring me from LA?" he asked her.

"You practically live there, and you want a souvenir?" he asked her.

"Yes." She grinned. He went back to the main stairs and brought in his duffle bag. He opened it up and took out a shoe box. "You brought them?!" Serena squealed. "OOHH! Thank you thank you thank you!!" She hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would love it if I brought a pair of your shoes back with me." Scott told her. Serena opened up the shoe box and admired her slightly bronze open toe Manolo Blahniks.

"I missed you baby." she said to them.

"Loser." Scott replied. "Come on, let's grab a bite to eat." He told her, he put his arm around her shoulders and they went out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien lay in bed. He was in Serena's room, Serena walked in the room, her long blonde hair was up in her "meatballs" as he always called them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He lay there shirtless in his pajama pants.

"My room." she said, she a pair of pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She walked into her large bathroom and shut the door. The room was lit with candles, then the bathroom door opened up. The light shined in as a Goddess came out. Serena's long dark brown hair with red in it came down a bit past her breasts. She was wearing black lace boy-short panties with a black bra, she wore black open toe stilettos and she walked around the bed, she pulled her hair up with her hands and he saw the back of her bra looked like a black spider web. Her makeup was done, she had black eyeliner and glossy seductive lips. She wore diamond stud earrings and a pearl necklace with diamonds around them.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"You." she said simply. Darien pulled her into bed and they wrapped themselves in the designer sheets. He kissed her lips passionately and pulled her on top of him, his lips went from hers to her neck. She moaned and yelled out in pleasure, the shoes went flying across the room as did her underwear. Her brown hair fell on top of his short jet black hair. They couldn't get enough of each other, they wanted more, more, more. All he could do was hold on to her smooth skin as if he was holding on for dear life. Serena grabbed his back and dug her nails into his skin, he moaned in pleasure. "Serena, _Serena…Oh God." _he kept saying over and over again.

After the deed was done, they lay there in bed smoking her imported French cigarettes. She looked over at him, the sheets covering her body. Darien looked back at her, he leaned over and kissed her sweet lips, she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Too bad." she whispered to him.

Darien jumped out of bed with sweat running down his face. Raye did as well, she got up and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh shit, Raye!" He said as he jumped out of bed after her. "I'm sorry!" he shouted out to her. "I'm so sorry!" He only heard her being sick in the bathroom.

"What are you sorry about?!" she shouted at him. "You didn't give me food poisoning!" Darien opened his mouth to say something, but then kept it to himself. _Dreaming…it was a dream, snap out of it._ He told himself, he repeated that for a few moments until Raye came out of the bathroom. "What's wrong with you?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing…I just…I had a weird dream." he told her.

"What was it about?" she asked him as she put on her bathrobe and went into the bathroom. "Or was it that good that you don't want to tell me?"

"What?" he said, still confused. Raye went into the shower. It was nine am after all. He walked into the bathroom, Raye was in the shower washing her hair.

"Don't you know that if you tell someone your dream it won't come true?" she told him. "Fuck, no shampoo. Can you get me some shampoo from under the sink?"

"What?"

"The shampoo! Damn it Darien the fucking shampoo under the sink!" She bitched at him.

"Whoa…wait, what's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm in a bad mood." she told him.

"Like always." he mumbled.

"What was that?" She quickly snapped.

"Nothing. Hurry up, I need a shower." he told her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott sat down in Serena's kitchen eating some cereal. He was reading the newspaper when he saw a girl walk into the kitchen. Lita.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said to him, "Didn't know you were in here."

"It's cool. I didn't know Serena had so many people staying with her all the time." he told her.

"Oh, this is just temporary, she doesn't even know I'm here." Lita told him. Then again, no one else knew she was there either…including herself.

"Yeah me either, she's still sleeping." he told her. "I know you, you were at my cousin's engagement party huh?"

"Yeah, you remember that?" She sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I never forget a pretty girl." he told her. He got up and dumped the cereal down the sink. Lita blushed. "Hey this blows, want some real breakfast?"

"Sure." Lita said, and the two of them went out to eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raye sat in the bathroom. Darien had gone off to work then internship. She put the toilet seat down so she was sitting on the lid. She sat there and tried to think. _Not yesterday…or the day before…but it can't go away that easily. _She kept thinking, when was the last time…_He was here last night, and the night before but nothing happened…the day I stopped taking it…what day was that?_ Raye got up and went to her calendar book. The 27th was the day she forgot. _Forgot that day…or rather, stopped that day, then that night I was with him, but it can't be that fast, can it go away that fast? I thought it stays with you for awhile…_Raye sat there on the toilet lid and then ran back into the bedroom, she grabbed something in her purse and opened the lid of the small circular object. There it was in her face, the day she had forgotten, or in her mind, "stopped taking" the little reminder that she had been taking for the past year and a half. _No, that's not possible…it just can't!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is boring." She told him.

"Just relax." he told her.

"No, this is pointless, we've waited too long. I'm tired, and so are you, let's get these guys together and finish this enemy already!"

"You're just tired of waiting."

"Obviously, Serena thinks we're dead…"

"She doesn't think we're dead, we're just on…vacation."

"Yeah, some vacation, we haven't been able to rest ever since the scouts broke up. What happened to them?!" She got upset, you could see a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Can you believe we actually thought that Serena and Darien were going to get married?" He told her.

"Good times huh?" she looked at him.

"Don't worry…it'll all work out, we're going in."

"We are?!"

"Time to break the ice." he told her, he looked at her. "You finished Serena up, and I'll get Mina and the rest of the girls, we'll be back in business."

"Back in black." she grinned.

"Now that's a Serena comment." he grinned back. "Speak for yourself." they smiled and then departed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you like the place?" Scott asked Lita. They sat in the trendy First Light, for breakfast.

"I've heard about this place, the food's supposedly to die for." Lita told him.

"Yeah, I know Serena loves it." he told her, he leaned back and drank some coffee. "So how do you know my cousin?"

"We used to be friends." she told him.

"Used to?" he said with a small laugh. "So what are you doing in her house?"

"Well, I'm trying to fix it, me and some other of her friends made some mistakes, and we're trying to fix it and make everything like it used to be." Lita explained, she sipped her tea.

"Kiss and make up?" he asked.

"Kiss and make up? Well something like that." Lita told him.

"Hope it works out for you."

"Thanks."

"I could say something to help out." Scott offered.

"Oh no." Lita said as she put her tea cup down. "That'll make things worse…" she looked at him and blushed. "But thanks." The waitress came in with the food. Pancakes and a medium sized fruit platter.

"Dig in." he told her, they began to eat their scrumptious breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena sat at the island in the kitchen with her cousin Giano. Scott had gotten back with Lita, lucky for Lita, Serena didn't see them go out.

"Scott." Giano got up and grabbed his hand, they pulled each other into that "man-hug" as Lena and her sister Lana put it.

"Giano." he said to him as he hit him in a friendly way on the back. Raye came into the kitchen. Serena sat next to Giano at the island.

"Damn, I can't…I just can't get this fucking ketchup out." Giano said out loud. Serena shrugged her shoulders and ate some of his fries. Giano looked up and saw Raye there. Scott was busy getting something out of the pantry. "Think you can help?" Giano asked her. Raye looked around, yup, she was the only one there and he was asking for her help.

"Sure." Raye said, she kept her confidence. She got out a knife and put it in the ketchup bottle, she poured a little out on his fries for him. "Here you go, just do it like this next time and you'll get it." she told him. "Is that enough?" she asked him and put the bottle down. Giano felt like she was his teacher, he smiled.

"Thanks Raye…" he smiled at her, Raye smiled back and walked away. Then he murmured under his breath "…you fucking slut." Serena heard it and started laughing while eating one of Giano's fries. Giano looked at her and then the doorway which Raye walked out of and started laughing himself. She put her arm on the table and put her head on it laughing, she held on to Giano's arm to keep her steady so she wouldn't fall off her chair. Scott walked in.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Serena and Giano said at the same time, still laughing a bit. They sat there, Giano eating a burger and Serena eating some of his fries, still laughing about it after a few moments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Raye came downstairs and looked in the fridge. She found ice cream and peanut butter. Raye scooped a large amount into a bowl and dug in. She had a song stuck in her head and moved her ass to it every now and then. She finished up the bowl and put it in the sink, as she walked up stairs she all of a sudden got butterflies in her stomach. She went and grabbed her calendar book one more time and looked at the date. She saw the date and a look of worry came to her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, there was music, and there she was, black leather pants, studded belt, stiletto boots, black tank top with her beige bra showing. She was dancing, she moved her hips seductively, Darien went up to her and put his hands on her hips. She put her arms around him and he put his arms around her waste. They moved together as one. She pulled him over to his bed, her dark hair added to her mysterious beauty. She pulled his shirt over his head and he took off her tank top. Their lips met and that surge of energy and passion went through his body once again. She ripped off her belt and kicked off her shoes. Darien peeled off her tight leather pants and revealed her beautiful soft skin. There was the passion again, he felt it in his veins.

The next thing Darien knew he laying next to her. The white sheets covered her body. Darien leaned over and kissed her soft lips, she laughed softly as he pulled away. He looked at her face, dark eyeliner, skin so soft and clear that it couldn't be real, her dark hair came over her bare shoulders as he played with it.

"You're amazing." he whispered to her.

"I know." She replied.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Be with me." he whispered to her. Serena looked at him and kissed his lips.

"Die." she whispered.

Darien shot out of bed again, he looked at the clock. It was three am, Raye was in a deep sleep next to him. Darien turned on the lamp on his bedside table and took a drink of water, it seemed to calm him down, he felt drowsy. Darien turned the light out and went back to bed.

Moaning, groaning, screaming, that's all he heard. Darien felt Serena's body on him, he grabbed her body. Then he saw nothing, it was all black. Images flashed on and off of him and her together having sex, together, so intimate, he went to reach out to her.

"Serena!" he called out to her. The image of her came to him. She was in bed with him, he saw himself, he saw his bare back which was covering Serena's naked breasts. She leaned over his body and gave him a look. She smiled evilly and looked at him, her hair was down with a few curls in it, it fell over her shoulder and she wore a diamond necklace.

"Lover." she whispered to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita came over the next day. After her breakfast with Scott yesterday, he took her out, they went to all sorts of places, book stores, coffee shops, anywhere where they can just talk. She enjoyed it. She went into Serena's kitchen to see Serena sitting there blowing her coffee to cool it off.

"Oh, sorry I though-" Lita's apology was cut off.

"You thought I was Scott?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Serena I-"

"You're not seeing my cousin. Get out." she told her simply.

"Serena just because you happen to be related to the guy I like doesn't mean you can end it when nothing has even begun yet!" Lita told her.

"Exactly why I'm stopping it before anyone can do anything." She told her. "I'm not going to let you bang my cousin Lita, end of story." Serena sat there and read her newspaper.

"You can say or do whatever you want Serena, if I happen to like him then you can go fuck off! I never did anything wrong! I didn't sleep with Darien while you were away!" Lita shouted at her. Serena continued to read her newspaper.

"Lita the fact that you knew that Raye and Darien were sleeping together and never told me makes it just as bad." Serena told her politely. She put in a sugar cube in her drink and mixed it with a small spoon. "That's just as bad, some would say even worse." Serena blew on her coffee and took a sip.

"Serena, I've tried to talk to you, I've tried to apologize to you, what more do you want from me?!" Lita shouted at her.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down…" Serena told her. "That, to begin with…I'm not going to let it all go, Lita you knew what was going on, Raye told you-"

"Raye never told me!" Lita shouted out.

"Right, keep defending her, because fucking a prince makes her special." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Serena, we found out the same way you found out, we accidentally saw them together, we were horrified-"

"The very fact that you knew before me and you _didn't_ tell me Lita makes it bad." Serena got up out of her seat. "Do you know how humiliating it was to hide all this for _months_, pretending I knew nothing hoping it would pass? NO, you don't, watching them play footsy and the fact that they missed Scout meetings _together_ and that they just happened to be arriving to the meetings, or to lunch or to whatever the fuck we were doing _TOGETHER_. But you knew, you and Amy, and you waited how many months to break it to me?!" Lita stood there, tears in her eyes, ashamed of what she had done. She should have told Serena the truth.

"I found out the _day_ I got back from Europe. I went along with it for so many months." Serena sat back down in her seat at the kitchen table and looked at the newspaper again. "Don't you dare fucking tell me you can see my cousin. You're just as bad as Raye, probably even worse." Lita's tears were free-flowing, she ran out of the kitchen and outside where she bumped into Amy and Maestro.

"Lita Lovely!" Luke told her as he held her hands in his. Her face was turning red from her tears. "What happened?"

"Are you okay? What happened in there?" Amy asked her. Luke lead her to the beautiful garden, they sat by the pool where Luke brought her a small towel to dry her tears.

"This…This-th-this…" Lita stuttered. Luke gave her his water bottle.

"Breathe." he instructed kindly.

"This…this isn't going to work…" Amy held Lita as she watched her friend cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena hadn't seen any one of those rats all day. _Good._ She thought. _I probably scared them off…finally._ Serena went up into her room, she went out with Scott that day and they went all over the place, Virgin Records, shopping, the usual, it's what they usually did. One of the sales girls even asked her if Scott was her brother or boyfriend, when she responded that he was her cousin, Scott winked at her. Serena rolled her eyes and pulled him to the car. It was late now, and she knew Maestro would be over the next day and yell at her about all the horrible things she had done to the Scouts this time. Who cared? Who honestly cared? They weren't in her life anymore, they didn't bother her, and she didn't feel any guilt for what she did. It's time for payback and she was going to make it a bitch. It was late now, Serena changed into her pajamas which consisted of her boy short cotton underwear which was navy blue with the word "Pink" written in huge letters on her ass. Serena got out a plain form fitting navy t-shirt and got into bed. She missed Evan badly, and wished he was in bed with her right now. She pulled a large pillow close and hugged it tightly.

XxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxX

Serena sat in a small café in the suburbs. She had left the scouts and Darien about a month ago and she went on a stupid date with a guy named Seth and it sucked. All he wanted to do was talk about when he inherited his father's fortune and how he would make a big statue of himself and stick it in his house. Or at least that's what she thought he said, she wasn't really paying attention. She crossed her legs and looked out the window, the sun was setting. She was wearing her deep brown wrap dress. It went low in the front, but not too low with sleeves that came up to her elbows. It came down her knees and she wore her black zip up stiletto boots with it. The dress wrapped around her waste and tied on the side. Her pea coat was sitting next to her, her hair was down and blown out, her makeup was made up, her eye shadow a bit darker than usual. She looked down at her tea and began to stir it, she stared into it.

"Bella?" she heard someone say to her. She looked up to see Evan standing there.

"Evan?" She looked up, she put a fake smile and greeted him.

"Please don't get up." he told her, Serena sat back down. "What are you doing here?" He looked gorgeous with his dark jeans, white button down shirt and gray coat, he had a book in his hand.

"Just…being around." she told him. "How about you?"

"Well I was reading, and then I noticed you over here, wasn't quiet sure it was you till I finally came over." he told her. Serena still put on her fake smile. "How have you been?"

"Good, you?" she told him properly as she was taught.

"Good." he told her. "How's it been since you've gotten back from Europe?"

"Not bad. And you?" she asked him.

"Great, waiting to hear from the hospital." he told her.

"Oh right, your father's a…the a…" she closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead to try and think.

"One of the many chiefs of surgery." he replied and grinned.

"Right. He's there with my father." Serena was blanking out completely. Evan sat down at the table with her.

"How's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked her.

"Eh, heh…" Serena's smile grew faker. "Let's not get into that."

"Okay then." Evan smiled at her. Serena smiled another fake one and then got up.

"I'm sorry Evan, but I have get going." she smiled at him, he stood up as she began to leave.

"Serena." he called out to her as she was leaving the café, she had her black coat on that fit her body snug, and her large black purse. She turned around to see him. "Thought you might like some company walking home." he began to walk with her. Serena smiled a real smile at him.

"Of course." she replied, they walked arm in arm back to her house talking of everything and nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd FlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day, Raye came into Serena's house, she ran up into the bedroom she shared with Darien, he was at work today. _Thank God, _Raye thought. She took something out of her purse and went into the bathroom. She opened the package and read the directions, she scanned them, there were so many rules, she threw the instructions over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. _Here goes nothing…I hope. _Raye closed the bathroom door. A few moments later, she opened the door and looked at the alarm clock. _Thirty minutes_. Raye didn't want to go down stairs, she knew she would run into someone and then the timing would be off and she'd have to do another one of these things.

Thirty minutes later, Raye went back into the bathroom. She _it_ sitting there on the counter. She got scared, she closed her eyes and went over to pick it up. Raye held the pregnancy test in her hand…

"Oh God!"

YES! YOU ALL HATE ME FOR LEAVING YOU WITH THAT! Don't kill me! See how fast I got this one out?! So that means the next chapter is right around the corner! Okay kiddies, I'm off to work! Enjoy! Remember reviews equal love and I love you too!


	28. The Return of…

Hey kids! Thanks for your reviews! You guys _hate_ me for leaving you there with Raye's last words. Well here you go. You'll find out right about…now.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! (I'm a happy little starving student!)

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Return of…

"Oh My God!" Raye exclaimed as she looked at the test. She closed her eyes and sighed…there was a knock at the door.

"Raye!" Amy called out. Raye jumped at Amy's voice and knocked the test into the trash can. She mumbled an obscenity.

"Yeah?!" Raye shouted out.

"Time to come down! Maestro's here." Amy told her.

"Coming!" Raye tossed the packaging of the pregnancy test into the trash can. Raye went down stairs to see everyone sitting there, Darien, Luke, Lita, Amy, Mina, Maestro, everyone except for Serena, big surprise. Raye went and sat down next to Darien in Serena's TV room.

"Where's Serena?" Amy asked.

"Who cares." Raye mumbled.

"Be nice." Amy warned her.

"After what she did to me? Hell no. Look what she said to poor Lita." Raye said to her. Then they heard some sort of laughter in the kitchen. Serena came in the TV room eating an apple and talking on the phone.

"Oh shit." she mumbled with apple in her mouth. "I'll call you later." Serena said and hung up the phone. She went back into the kitchen. Scott was sitting at the island counter.

"You know they saw you, right?"

"Shut up, maybe they forgot." Serena told him.

"Serena?" Maestro came in the kitchen.

"Damn!" she snapped her fingers, Scott laughed at her. She walked into the TV room. She went and sat down by herself in front of the fireplace. She was wearing a pair of white velour pants that said JUICY in black on her ass and a black tight zip up hoodie, it came up to her elbows. Her hair was left naturally curly. Her makeup was done, her eyeliner always added to her eyes, it made her look mysterious, as if she was up to something.

"I've been doing some research with Amy." Maestro said to the group. "We've been able to track Strobe's last few attacks and battles with us, and we have noticed a pattern."

"What's that?" Darien asked him.

"He switches off to different powers, and each one is used differently one is for the White Rose Diamond and one is for the Silver Crystal. So…" Maestro trailed off.

"We have to find out which one is of more value to him and cut that one off first." Lita responded.

"Exactly!" Maestro said to her. "So we have to think of a way to get Strobe here…in other words…bait."

"I thought you communicate with him." Serena looked at him.

"In a way, I did for a while."

"Well, because apparently you guys sent messages to each other for awhile…" Serena said to him.

"Well…yes, that's ended though." Maestro said.

"Yes, that has ended." she said with a slight attitude which implied something.

"Well this hasn't ended." Maestro looked at her. "What happened to the communication between you all?"

"It died." Serena shot at him.

"Well, revive it."

"Too late." Serena examined her nails.

"Serena…" Maestro went over to her, he bent down and looked her in the eye. "Don't challenge me."

"I would dare!" Serena made a fake shocked face. "Me! I'd never think of it." She gave him a smug look. Luke began to laugh at her.

"You're not helping." Maestro shot at him. Luke continued to laugh.

"Excuse me for a moment." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen. Maestro fell onto a sofa and put his hand on his head.

"This is impossible." he sighed. "There has to be something we can do to get her to understand…"

"I'm trying, but she's just so stubborn, she doesn't want to hear anything." Luke told her. Then everyone in the room shot their eyes towards Mina.

"Don't look at me, I've tried." Mina told them.

"Mina, how come Serena forgave you?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah, what did you do that made you her special friend?" Raye sarcastically asked.

"I told her." Mina told them simply.

"Told her?" Lita asked.

"Yes." Mina told them straight out. "I told her about you and Darien, which is why she forgave me."

"You told her about us?!" Darien shouted out at her.

"Of course I told her about you two! How would you feel if the same thing happened to you and you had to sit there like a fool and take it?!" Mina's voice raised.

"And she forgave you. Just like that." Raye said in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? She was so angry with me. She threw her drink out the window and screamed." Mina told her.

"What did she say to you?" Amy asked her. Mina sighed.

"Well…" she began. "She screamed at me, she said 'What do you think I am stupid?! How dare you of all people tell me about my boyfriend?! I can take care of myself you know!' She kept repeating things like that, till finally she kicked me out."

"Then what happened?" Raye asked her.

"She came over to my house one night, she apologized and told me she was leaving." Mina told them.

"Leaving?" Amy asked her.

"Yes, leaving."

"Where did she go?" Lita asked.

"She didn't leave the country or anything, she told me she was leaving…" Mina stopped.

"Us." Darien said.

"Well…yeah, can you blame her?" Mina told them. "We all knew about it, but we kept quiet. Well you did, I stood up for her, and I told her."

"I guess…we should have done something." Raye told Darien.

"By the way, it didn't help that you were mocking her day in and day out Raye." Mina bitched.

"Sorry! I thought she was having fun with it…" Raye looked down.

"Would you have fun if someone told you that you were a failure everyday?" Mina looked at her. Raye continued to look down. "If you do anything to her, don't push her, try little by little. Ask her things around the house and stuff, don't approach her and say 'take us back'" Mina advised them.

"Mina's right. You need to watch yourselves, be a little more sensitive." Luke chimed in.

"What ever you do, hurry it up. Strobe needs to die." Maestro told them. He stood up and walked out of the TV room. "I'll see you next week." He told them and left.

Later that night, Raye fell asleep on the sofa in the TV room. Darien came back to Serena's house, he went straight up to his room and didn't notice Raye sleeping on the sofa. He went straight to bed. Then there was a knock at the door. Darien pulled himself out of bed and opened the door and who else but Serena stood there. She wore her white Ralph Lauren robe, she pushed Darien back in the room and locked the door.

"What do you want?" He asked as he sat on his bed, he was exhausted, he buried his hands in his face.

"Look at me." she told him.

"What?" he looked up. Serena took off her robe, she stood there with black lace panties and a black and red lace bra.

"Still tired?" she asked him and narrowed her eyes at him, she grinned.

"No." he said as she went into his arms. He kissed her passionately as his arms went around her, he moved down to her neck as he tried to unhook her bra.

"Wait!" she said, gasping for breath.

"What?" he barley got out. She got out of the bed and went out the door.

Darien jumped out of bed. It was a dream…he hoped. He looked at the clock, two hours had gone by and Raye had come to bed. He went downstairs to get some water, he closed the bedroom door slowly behind him to not wake Raye and made his way downstairs. The house was completely dark except for one light downstairs. He walked into the kitchen closing his bathrobe. He looked up and saw Serena.

"Oh, sorry." he said nervously. Serena looked at him and sighed. "Can't sleep?" he tried to make conversation.

"Eh…" was her reply. Darien went into the fridge and got a bottle of water out, he opened it quickly and downed the whole thing as fast as he could. Serena watched him in amazement, she raised an eyebrow at him, she then shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the kitchen, and back into the TV room. He heard a small noise come from there, it was probably the TV. Serena was sitting on the sofa with a blanket, she wore midnight blue velour pants and a long white shirt that went past her hips, and of course, clung to her body. Darien walked into the TV room to see her sitting there with a cup of hot tea. She pushed her long curly hair away as she sipped it quietly.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Serena said nothing and continued to watch TV. Darien went to the other sofa thinking it was safer to sit there. He pulled out a blanket and got comfortable. Serena watched him.

"Well don't mind me…I just live here." she shot him a look.

"Yeah too bad." was his reply. Usually Darien would do something like say "Fine I'll go upstairs" but this time he didn't care, he was going to end this feud and try to make things right. QVC was on, Serena flipped through the channels as she tried to find something to watch. They sat there in silence, the TV being the only light in the room, watching nothing. Soon, Serena finished her tea and turned off the TV and walked back into the kitchen leaving Darien in the dark. Darien got up and went into the kitchen, the lights were out and he saw Serena's shadow go upstairs to her room. He went back into his own room and back into bed, he looked at the alarm clock. Two am. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Darien walked into a small apartment, he came in through the window, he walked into a small bedroom, it had a bed and a vanity table, all decorated in white, bronze, and gold colors. Serena came in, she was wearing a black strapless ballroom dress, it came above her ankles in an Audrey Hepburn fashion. Her hair was pulled up and she wore a gothic ring on her ringer with a white gold ring with diamonds all around it on her other hand, she had white pearls on. Her make up was her usual eyeliner with a gloss on her lips, but she looked different, she looked as if he knew her better.

"Oh!" she said to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, he was wearing black pants with a black button down collar shirt, tucked in.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" she smiled at him.

"I came because I thought something was wrong." he replied. She smiled and looked down.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just surprised to see you." she told him. Darien went over to her. He put his arms around her waste and held her closely, this caught Serena by surprise and she gasped.

"Kiss me." he told her, they kissed passionately. Then she pulled away.

"I can't do this! We could end up dead!" she told him.

"Who would kill us?" he asked her.

"Everyone." she told him.

"I don't care. As long as you don't tell and I don't tell, we're okay." he told her. Serena un-did the back of her dress, and it fell off of her. Darien looked at her body, and pulled her closer, they fell into bed as they held onto each other.

"Don't let go." she whispered in his ear.

"Never." he said to her. Under the covers they went, next thing Darien knew, he turned over in the bed to see Serena putting her dress back on. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"I have to go!" she said worriedly.

"What happened?"

"Darien, I have to tell them." she told him.

"What?! No, Serena they'll take me away, do you want that?!" he shouted to her.

"I can't risk it!" she told him. The door opened up and a handsome young man about Darien's age walked in.

"Are you done now? You've had your fun Serena, we have to go." he told her. She rushed out of the room with him Darien jumped out of bed and put his clothes on he walked out of the room buttoning his shirt. Raye was standing there.

"Darien, have you seen the cheesecake?" she asked him. "I need that cheesecake, it's really important." Then the room lit up with red alarms. "Oh, time to go to school." she said.

Darien woke up to hear his alarm clock, he slammed his hand on it to shut it off and turned over the other way and went back to sleep. After a few moments Darien opened his eyes and tiredly thought about his dream.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled to himself and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey kids." Scott came into the kitchen with a package. Serena sat at the island in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Raye and Amy sat in the kitchen, Serena still refused to acknowledge them.

"What do you have there?" Serena asked her cousin as she pointed to the package in this hands with her eyes.

"Oh just a little something." he told her. Darien walked into the kitchen, he had went out earlier and done some errands after he woke up.

"Open up." Serena told him. Scott put the package out on the table and got a few plates out. He came back to the island table and opened the package.

"Oh baby!" Serena said excitedly.

"What is that?" Lita asked him.

"Cheesecake." Serena replied.

"What?!" Darien shouted, they had already begun to eat.

"Cheesecake." Scott told him. Serena looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He sure was weird. Serena ate her cheesecake with joy, Raye grabbed another slice.

"I'm so hungry." she told them. Serena kept on eating.

"Grasso." she said to Scott indicating Raye.

"EH!" he told her with an Italian accent and took her cheesecake away. He made a face of disgust at her.

"Hey!" Serena complained. "Bitch, give it back." Giano walked in the room.

"Yo." he told them.

"Giano, Scott took away my cheesecake." Serena told on him.

"Scott give Rio her cheesecake." Giano told him as he took a slice for himself.

"No she's mean." Scott said told him as he sat down at the island table and ate Serena's cheesecake.

"What a bitch, look he's eating my cheesecake!" Serena made hand gestures towards Scott.

"Here." Giano took another piece of cheesecake and put it in his plate, he got a fork and handed it to Serena.

"Thank you." Serena grinned and ate her cheesecake.

"Ask her what she said!" Scott told them.

"What did you say?" Giano gave her a look as if he was suppose to be serious, but he was faking it.

"Grasso." she said again gesturing towards Raye, who was finishing her second slice of cheesecake. Giano started laughing.

"Shut the fuck up." Scott told them. "Hey you guys want to watch some TV?" he lead Amy, Raye, and Darien in the TV room. Once they were in there, Giano looked over at Serena.

"I'm proud of you." he told her, they clinked their spoons and continued eating. (Translation, Grasso in Italian means Fat)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien went up stairs into the bathroom, he splashed some cold water on his face. If he saw Serena with a black strapless dress on, he'd seriously go mad. There was a knock at the door.

"Darien? Are you finished? I have to go to the bathroom." Raye shouted through the door. Darien came out of the bathroom and let her in. Raye slammed the door shut and locked it, Darien walked out of the bedroom.

"Okay, last time." Raye took out the new pregnancy test. She closed her eyes. "Mom…please…be there for me." she opened up the package and began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is bullshit." he told her.

"Look who has a mouth on him." she replied.

"Oh shut up, didn't I just hear you say 'Shut the fuck up' yesterday?"

"Okay, so I've been watching Serena too long. Do you think she remembers us?"

"She'll probably scream and run out the door."

"What do you think she thinks?"

"She probably thinks we're at Minas…Lita's…someone's house. Or that we ran off into the future, past, whatever."

"Remember, we have to get this together."

"Right!"

"Right!"

"We're ready!"

"Hey…" she told him. "Do you think this will work?"

"Well, Serena hasn't forgiven the rest of them…except Mina, but if you tell her your side of the story, she might."

"Gee thanks. I feel so much better."

"Well then, what do you want to do?" he asked her. She thought for a few moments and then looked at him.

"Fuck it…let's go." she told him. And off they went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena was sleeping in her bed. She felt something on her leg and kicked it off.

"Serena." a voice said to her. Serena made a noise and rolled over. She lay on her stomach in the middle of the king size bed.

"Serena." The voice said again, it was female.

"Hmm." Serena put a pillow over her head.

"Well you always loved your sleep." the voice said. "Come on Serena, WAKE UP!" she yelled.

"Fuck…" Serena rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes, her room was dark, she saw something glowing very close to her, she closed her eyes and felt someone's presence. She opened one eye and saw two glowing eyes staring right back at her.

Serena shot out of bed screaming bloody murder, she was wearing only a pair of navy underwear that said "Juicy" on her ass in Pink and a _very_ form fitting navy shirt that came right on her hips, barley showing her stomach, it elongated her body. Her hair was down and curly. Serena jumped out of bed in her "pajamas" and continued to scream, the whole house was probably awake by now. She ran out of her room and down the stairs almost falling over.

"HOLY SHIT!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs, she ran into the TV room where the light was on. There stood Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye and Darien. She saw them and screamed and put her hand to her heart. They screamed back scared, then Serena screamed at them, till they were all yelling. They were all in their pajamas too. Except for Mina who was decked out in her beige velour outfit, Serena, being the only one whose pajamas looked like her underwear…which it was, collapsed on the sofa and took a deep breath.

"Why are you screaming?!" Mina shouted at her. Serena put her hand on her head and began rubbing her temples.

"I saw something in my room!" Serena cried.

"What?" Lita asked.

"I don't know!" Serena shouted to her.

"What do you think it was?" Amy asked.

"I don't know!" Serena shouted again, then she took a good look at them. "Why are you all in your pajamas down here?"

"I got a message from Raye telling me to come here." Lita told her.

"Me too." Amy said.

"I never sent a message." Raye told them.

"I got a message from Raye too." Mina told them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Serena said as she sat up on the sofa.

"Hello Love." Luke said as he walked in.

"Luca, what the fuck is going on here?" Serena asked him. "Did you send messages to them?"

"Actually no, I didn't." he told her. "But they did." he said and pointed to the fireplace. They all looked towards the fireplace…they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Hello Serena." Luna said to her. Serena looked at the two cats sitting there, she didn't even blink.

"Long time no see." Artemis said to her. Serena was speechless.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Luke asked her.

"Luna! Artemis!" Amy shouted to them and ran over. "Where have you been?!"

"It's nice to know someone noticed we were gone." Luna said to her as Amy rubbed the top of Luna's head.

"We could have really used your help through out all of this." Darien told them.

"Yeah…considering…" Raye motioned with her eyes to Serena. Serena got up off the sofa and looked at the two cats up close.

"Luca." she said with an Italian accent. "Are you sure those weren't pot brownies we ate earlier?"

"I'm sure, nice ass by the way." Luke commented. Serena then realized what she was wearing.

"Where have you guys been all this time?!" Lita asked them.

"We've been doing research, and I'm happy to report that we have completed everything and we are ready to share it all with you, besides, you are the Sailor Scouts…what's going on with all of you?! How can this happen to you?!" Luna shouted at them.

"It's a long story." Mina said to them.

"Mina you knew about this?" Raye shouted at her.

"I am Mina, I know all and I have a wide collection of makeup…" Mina grinned.

"You guys have to get your acts together." Artemis told them. "Something big is coming up, and you have to be ready…"

"Yes." Luna leaped onto the sofa where Serena had sat back down. "Including you Serena." Serena blinked a few times and then looked around the room.

"Wait a minute…I never asked for any of this." Serena stretched out on the sofa.

"Serena." Luna looked at her. "End this now. Get yourself together and make peace."

"Luna, give her some time." Artemis told her.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm not going to kiss and makeup with anyone. You should know that by now Luna." Serena told her.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that." Luna replied.

"But that still doesn't answer our question, where have you been?" Darien asked her.

"We've been doing research on Strobe and his little friends." Artemis told them. "And boy do we have news for you."

"Well, can it wait?" Raye asked them as she yawned.

"Yeah, we were sleeping." Amy told them.

"Yes it can, since it's late already, you should stay here." Luna told them. Serena shot her a look.

"Excuse me, this is my house, and you will only stay here with my permission." Serena told them.

"Does that include me?" Mina asked. Serena shot Mina a look.

"Mina shut up." Serena told her, Mina giggled a bit at her stupidity.

"Hey Love." Luke told her.

"Yes?"

"I really did mean it, nice ass." he said as he looked her up and down.

"Oh, fuck." Serena said as she pulled a blanket over herself. "I had a moment, I forgot what I was wearing."

"Didn't I see you wear that once in LA when you came down in the middle of the night to get some food?" Luke asked her. Serena thought about it, then blushed.

"No…" she looked at him. "Shut up!" She whispered.

"Let's just finish this night up, shall we?" Luna told them.

"Sounds good to me." Serena walked out of the room dropping the blanket on her way out, they watched her walk out with her perfect body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everyone awoke and went into the TV room, except for Serena who was still asleep.

"Shouldn't Serena be here for this?" Amy asked them.

"No, it's better that she isn't." Luna told her.

"Yeah, we have some news for you." Artemis told them.

"Well quit stalling and tell us already!" Lita told him.

"Well, you all have met Strobe." Luna told them.

"Unfortunately." Raye mumbled.

"Right." Luna continued. "Well Artemis and I did some investigating on him and his little group."

"Well what is it?" Darien asked.

"It turns out that these guys are from the negaverse, not only that but their history is much longer than anyone we've ever battled." Artemis told them.

"This can't be." Amy said typing away on her mini computer. "I've done research with Maestro and he never mentioned that to me."

"Maestro doesn't say a lot." Luke surprised them. He walked into the TV room and sat down on the sofa behind them since they were all crowded around the coffee table. Darien turned around and looked at him.

"Well what do you know?" he asked Luke.

"I know that these two cats can help us more than Maestro can, he's not good with details." Luke told them. Just then the swinging door from the kitchen opened up, there stood Serena in one of her many expensive Prada silk robes, she was wearing her red and white one, and in her hands she had her morning coffee. Her curly hair was down, she took a sip of her drink and brushed her hair away with her hand. She walked in and looked at them, then she went back into the kitchen.

"Well good morning to her too." Artemis said.

"I'll be right back." Luke got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hello morning glory." he told her, he sat down at the kitchen island with her.

"Good morning." she replied and sipped her coffee.

"Serena please join us over there, come on." Luke said to her.

"No." she blew on her coffee and sipped some more.

"I know you're still upset, but Luna is in there…she helped you through some tough times." Luke reminded her. Serena stayed silent and then got up and out of her seat and walked into the TV room. Luke followed.

"Well then, let's get this meeting started." Luke said as they both sat down. The moment Darien opened his mouth to say something, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Serena jumped up a little too eager and ran into the kitchen. They heard her answer and then laugh.

"I'll be back." Raye went out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked.

"She says she has stomach cramps." Darien rolled his eyes. He got up and went into the kitchen to get something, when really he just wanted to see what Serena was up to.

"Tonight?" Serena spoke into the phone. She set her coffee on the counter. "Sure, what time?" she listened to what the person on the other line had to say. "Okay honey, see you then, ciao." she hung up. She grabbed her coffee and went upstairs to her room to get ready for her day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Up to her room." Darien replied. "Where's Raye?"

"Still dealing with her stomach cramps." Amy replied.

"Well I suppose we should get to business." Artemis told them. The two cats went off in their own directions and the scouts went off to do their daily routine, and to survive another day with Serena.

Luna went into Serena's room where her music was blasting. She heard the guitar and drums banging as Serena came out of her bathroom with a towel in her hair and her robe on.

"Serena turn that crap down." Luna told her. Serena threw her towel at her. Luna dodged it. "That was pleasant."

"Oh shut up, you abandoned me right when I left them." Serena told her.

"We had work to do, what did you want me to do? Stick around and watch you go party and run out every time you came home drunk?!" Luna told her, Serena turned down the music.

"Hey!" Serena shot at her as she got her electric toothbrush out. "I do not get that drunk, who do you think I am, Scott?"

"I didn't say that." Luna then grinned. "You're talking to me…"

"What?" Serena said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"You're not talking to the rest of them, but you're talking to me." Luna told her.

"Of course I am, you didn't know about it." Serena told her as she spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

"And if I did?" Luna heard her gargle and spit.

"You don't count…" Serena said as sat down on her bed. "You're a cat." Serena crossed her arms. Luna looked up at her.

"Of course I don't."

"But I'm still pissed at you." Serena got up and took the towel out of her hair.

"I know." Luna said. She grinned at Serena. Luna would always be there for her, even though she recently went out on an adventure with Artemis, she would always come back. Serena pulled her wet hair up into a clip and went into her large walk-in closet and got dressed. She came out of her closet wearing her dark no-name tight jeans with her off-white D&G v-neck shirt that kept her very warm. She put on her new black stiletto boots and went back into her bathroom. She blow-dried her hair and left it naturally curly, she examined her dark hair, and noticed that her highlights were still there but probably in a good two weeks or so they would fade. She went to her vanity and sat down.

"You take pride in how you look don't you?" Luna asked her. Serena began her makeup.

"Your point?" Serena asked as she applied her bare essentials face powder.

"Nothing, I just remember you never got ready like this when you went to school here in the suburbs." Luna told her.

"School in the suburbs is crap. It was a pointless and insipid way of learning." Serena told her as she put on a very light bronze/gold eye shadow. Then she put on her eyeliner, she lined the inside of her eyes and then the top of her eye lids, she always had that dark eyeliner look, not trashy like those punks that went around acting like they were "rebellious", but more fashionable, with a hint glamour. Serena finished up her makeup with a hint of blush and some lip gloss from Clinique. She put on her pearls that her grandmother had given her when she was younger, they were just _one_ of the most valuable pieces of jewelry she owned. She put on some gothic ring she got at a street vendor from San Francisco, grabbed her black form fitting pea coat with her black Chanel purse and sunglasses. Serena grabbed the car keys and went out the door.

"When will you be back?" Luna asked her.

"Whenever." she replied. Serena's shoes clicked and clacked on the tile floor on her way to the garage. She got into the SUV and went out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raye sat down in Serena's TV room, she watched TV, her mind was racing, then Darien walked in.

"Hey." he sat down next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Hi." she tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Serena around?" he asked.

"No she left earlier."

"Good." he said as he kissed her cheek and made his way down to her neck.

"No, Darien, please stop." she told him as she pushed him away.

"Come on…" he said as he put his arms around her waist, his hand ran up her shirt.

"No, please." she told him, but Darien didn't stop. "I said STOP!" Raye pushed him away.

"What the fuck?" Darien looked at her. Raye got up and went over to the fireplace. "Raye, what the hell is wrong with you? You don't want to be near me, you go to bed before me or after me, you don't want to have sex, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Darien asked her. He narrowed his eyes at her, but Raye's back was turned towards him, she couldn't look at him.

"I'm just tired." was all she could say.

"Tired? What do you do all day that you're tired. I have to go to work, internship, and fucking finish up my med-school project. You're sitting around eating cheesecake with Serena's nasty cousin Jomo." Darien told her. Raye looked down at the fire, and then turned around and put Darien in his place.

"Hey, do you think it's easy sitting in this house _all_ fucking day with Serena around?!" Raye pointed her index finger at him. "I have to watch her prance around in her expensive clothing and lifestyle! And who the hell are you telling me how to act? You're not here, you don't have to deal with this?! I'm trying to get everything together so we can finish this enemy so we can all be fucking happy, but NO, you're not here to help and when you do, it gets worse and Serena's not fucking helping either!" Raye screamed at him. "So if I don't feel like 'getting it on' with you, then too bad for you!" She stormed into the kitchen leaving Darien speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena sat at lunch with some of her relatives. They were telling jokes and stories, everyone was laughing. Giano was sitting a few seats down from Serena. He came over to her and handed a relative across the table to take a picture of the two of them.

"Bambiiiiiinnnnaaaaa!" he said loudly and put his arms around Serena. Serena laughed as they took the picture of the two of them. The relative handed the camera back as Giano squatted down on the floor to talk to Serena. "Okay bina, we're going out tonight, there's this club we're going to."

"What's it called?" She asked him.

"Notte." he told her.

"Notte?" She said as she raised an eyebrow. "That means night in Italian, who named it that?"

"The owner from a thousand years ago, anyway, we're going." he told her.

"Whose going to be there?"

"Everyone, well at least I think so, but I'll keep you posted." he told her, he sat up and kissed her on the cheek. "So you'll come?" he said as he walked back to his seat.

"Yeah." she smiled at him. Giano smiled back at her and sat down. A relative called to her attention and she engaged in the conversation that they had started up. She couldn't wait until tonight. Giano's parties or clubs that he went to were crazy, and that's what she needed right now, to go out and forget everything, drink and party…yes that was exactly what she needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raye lay on her stomach watching the small TV in her room, she hadn't seen Darien all day. Then the door opened and he walked in, she didn't move, she continued to watch whatever was on. Darien went into the bathroom without saying a word. Fifteen minutes later he came out, he had showed and he was in a towel, he went into the walk in closet and got dressed, he wore a pair of dark jeans with a black t-shirt.

"Are you still mad?" Raye asked him.

"Nope." was his reply as he sat on the bed and put his shoes on.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked him.

"Nope."

"Darien come on."

"No Raye, you come on, what the hell was that earlier today?" Darien stood up and looked at her. "I know you're upset, but you don't take out your anger on Serena and the rest of them on me." he told her. Raye lay back down on the bed, her long black hair spread out on the bed. Darien looked at her and sighed, he sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes." she lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. Raye got up from the bed and looked at him, she smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine Darien…where are you going?" she asked him

"A few guys from work wanted to grab a few drinks, I'll be home later okay?" he kissed her forehead, grabbed his coat and went out the door. Raye lay back on the bed, she watched TV as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm not okay." she whispered to herself.

Darien made his way downstairs "Darien!" he heard someone shout out to him. Darien turned around to see Artemis there.

"Hey, how can I help you?" he asked him.

"If anything goes on, you'll be there to help right?" Artemis asked him.

"Of course." Darien replied.

"Good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena got ready in her room, she was going out tonight with Giano, meeting some of his friends, dancing, and drinking…a little, she had to drive home. Her cell phone rang as she put her shoes on.

"Alo?" she answered.

"Riola, take a cab there, I'll give you a ride home." Giano told her over the phone.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah, are you leaving now?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm almost out the door."

"Bambina, call me when you get there." he told her and hung up. Serena hung up her cell phone and put it in her purse. She grabbed her black coat from earlier and called a cab. She looked at herself in the mirror as she waited for the cab. She wore her dark jeans, low rise as usual, with her black tank top which had one side thicker than the other, along with her dangly white gold earrings. She put on her new boots and her black coat, she heard a honk outside. Serena grabbed her coat and purse and went out the door. She got into the cab.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Corner of 34th and 2nd." she told him. The cab driver reset the meter and drove her to her destination. Fifteen minutes later Serena arrived. She went into the club and looked around for a familiar face, but no one was there. She called Giano on his cell phone but no answer. "Please don't flake out on me." she said to herself. She waited at the bar with a drink.

An hour later Serena was still there. No Giano, no call, no nothing. She was beyond pissed, if looks could kill, everyone would have died twice that night. Serena angrily walked out of the bar shoving people out of the way.

"Fucking move!" she shouted over the noise and music. Some loser was blocking her way. "Fuck off." she told him as she pushed him aside, his drink fell on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted out to her.

"Go jack off!" she shouted back giving him the finger.

"Serena?" the guy shouted out to her.

"What?" Serena turned around with her purse in her hand. The guy she had shoved and told off was Darien. Serena gave him a nasty look and walked away.

"Wait, Serena!" he called out to her.

"Go away." Serena told him as she took out her cell phone and called her cousin Giano for the millionth time.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Creating art." she told him with sarcasm.

"Were you waiting for someone?" Darien said to her as he crossed the street following her.

"Why?" she turned around and looked at him. "Did you see someone?"

"No…" it looked like he had gotten her hopes up. "Were you waiting for someone?"

"No…" she lied. She continued to walk away. Darien followed her. "Why are you following me?" she kept walking.

"I just want to make sure you get home safely." he told her. He put his hands in his coat pocket.

"Um, I don't know if you know this, but we broke up." Serena reminded him.

"Serena, do you always have to hate me?" Darien told her, she kept walking away from him, Darien pulled her arm towards him. She looked at him, she was kind of tipsy.

"Yes." was her reply.

"Come on, we can work this out." he told her.

"Darien, if you're upset that Raye isn't giving you some, that sucks, but I'm not going to be your backup." Serena told him, she smiled at him and kept on walking. Darien grinned and followed her home. Serena noticed this. "Stop following me!" she yelled at him. Okay so she wasn't kind of tipsy, she was kind of drunk.

"Serena, we live in the same house!" Darien laughed at her. "How else am I going to get home?"

"Well find another way!" Serena yelled at him as she walked away faster, she turned around as she continued to walk. "I don't want to see you behind me." she told him as she went off. Darien stood there with a grin on his lips. He loved this, annoying her to no end. He continued to make his way back to her house, walking slower, but still keeping her in sight. It was cute to see her get mad, even though she was drunk. She had her fun annoying him to no end with her antics, now it was Darien's turn.

Serena turned around to see a small figure of him out on the street. "Fuck, go away." she told him as she got out her cell phone, it was two in the morning. She called Giano, still no answer.

"Hey leave a message." was his voicemail.

"Fuck you Giano, I waited for you there for over an hour, you should have at least fucking called me to let me know you were going to flake. But then again that would ruin your 'asshole' image you have huh? I hope your balls get chopped off." and with that Serena hung up. She tossed the phone back in her purse and began to dig through her purse, she bumped into something hard.

"Oh shit. Sorry." she said as she put her hand to her head…it was a bad night and it could only go down hill from here.

"No problem…princess." the guy said. Serena looked up and saw a young man.

"Huh?" she said to him, then she took a better look at him. Who else but Strobe.

"Hello Serena…" he told her. He grabbed her hands.

"Oh fuck you!" Serena said as she tried to kick him in the balls but he had pinned her against a wall.

"With pleasure." he told her, as all the negative power he had surrounded them. Serena screamed and tried to break loose, but being sort of drunk didn't help her much.

Darien heard screaming and shouting, he ran over to see what was going on…call it the superhero in him. He ran over and hid against the tree. He looked over to see Strobe attacking Serena, part of him wanted to run out and save her, part of him told him to let her suffer, and part of him told him to think of a quick plan before it was too late.

"Go save her! Why are you just standing there!" a voice said inside him.

"Well don't just jump out there, what are you going to do? Stab him with a flower? What a pussy, you're smarter than that!" the other voice told him.

"You're actually thinking of saving that bitch?! She's treated you like shit for the past five hundred years, and you want to let her _live_? Have some balls man, let the whore die." the third voice said.

"Fuck you, that's a princess over there!" the first voice told the third one.

"So, she cheated on him as much as he cheated on her, let her rot, fuck her, go back to Raye, she's hot." the third voice said.

"Yeah? Well you're the one that started with Raye in the first place!" The third voice shouted at the first one. "Go save her! She's your princess!"

"Fuck her, let the bitch die."

"Save her!"

"DIE"!

"SAVE!"

"FUCK YOU!" the second voice shouted out. Darien shouted in anger and ran over to strobe. The second voice seemed to have some common sense, he went with that one.

Strobe's power died down a little to see Darien standing there ready for battle…as himself.

"Yeah, oh and when was the last time you transformed?" the second voice said to him. Darien didn't let his weakness show…he was a prince for goodness sake! He could battle this out…he hoped.

"Come to save your princess?" Strobe shouted out to him with an evil grin on his face.

"Let her go Strobe, let's battle this out between the two of us." Darien told him. Strobe had a look on his face that said otherwise.

"If you must…" he said, as he tossed Serena's half-conscious body onto the ground, she yelled in pain. Strobe and Darien stood there looking at each other. Strobe kept his nasty grin on his face, "If you want her, come and get her." he told her. Darien cautiously moved forward, Strobe stepped aside and gestured towards Serena. Strobe then backed away into the shadows, he was nowhere to be seen. Darien ran over to Serena who was struggling to stay awake, the moment he ran over he hit and invisible force field which sent him flying across the street. Strobe's laugher was echoing around the city, "So foolish! What do you think, that I was born yesterday?!" He shouted and laughed. Darien got up and ran over to Serena to see her body was sinking deep into the ground.

"NO! Serena wake up!" he shouted at her Serena could barley move an inch, she lay there and the corner of her eye she saw Darien standing there. "Don't you dare touch her Strobe! I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted out. Strobe appeared in person and stood by while Serena sank into the ground, then he himself went down and waved goodbye, all that was left was her coat and purse.

Darien stood around scared, confused, and worried. How was he going to explain this one? He needed Amy, she could be trusted, he could get her to find Serena on his computer and then he'd do something like blow his life savings on something materialistic that Serena would like so she would never tell Raye…and then-

The wind blew and a few rain drops fell on the floor. Darien felt someone behind him, he turned around to see Maestro standing there.

"Maestro?" Darien said in a low voice, cautiously because it could have been Strobe messing with him. Maestro stepped aside and there opened a black hole.

"Go save her, if you can." Maestro told him. Darien looked at him, then looked at the black hole.

HI KIDS! I know you love me…er hate me for leaving you with cliffhangers! I know you're thinking "wtf, dude, no this is getting good, and now he's gonna save her and then they're in love?! FUCK YOU!" NOOOO, it's not going to be like that!! It's gonna get good, but since shit has flown back and fourth between all of them, and I brought back characters…yeah I know it was kind of anti-climatic when Luna and Artemis came back…but all in good time my buddies! Remember review equals love and I love you too!!


	29. Save Yourself

Hey kids! Okay you guys are pissed…yeah you didn't like that ending…but it'll get better. I can just imagine all of you sitting there at the computer reading this going "what the fuck is this?!" I know, you guys want something better, it's coming! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! I'm a happy little starving student!

Chapter Twenty Nine: Save yourself…

Darien stood there, he looked at Maestro. "You planned this didn't you?" Darien asked him.

"Actually no, I have better things to do…but when duty calls I'm there." Maestro replied. The black hole closed up. "You have a few choices here Darien." Maestro started to walk around Darien. "You can go in and save her, you can go ask for help from the others, or you can leave her." Maestro stopped walking and looked at him. "It's up to you, but there are consequences to all your actions."

"And you would know?" Darien raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, actually I do know. Because I know you, I know Serena, and I know everyone else. I know how they would react to all this." Maestro told him.

"So if you know so much, then tell me." Darien crossed his arms and looked at Maestro. Maestro grinned.

"Well, if you go in to save Serena who happens to be your former lover and future queen, you could end up dead, she could end up dead or the both of you could end up dead." Maestro told him simply.

"And exactly what else would happen?"

"Well if you succeeded, Serena would be bitter against you for the rest of your life, even though she has now started to open up." Maestro told him.

"Opened up? What have you been smoking?" Darien asked.

"Well, she talks to me more than you." Maestro told him. "Or she could just end up getting over this feud…" Maestro put his hands in his coat pockets. "that is what you want, right?"

"In a way…" Darien responded carefully.

"Because if this feud ended, you and Raye could live happily ever after, and Serena could be with the one she loved, and maybe…just maybe, you all could actually sit in a room with out Serena shouting out death threats to the both of you." Maestro told him.

"Okay then, I've heard what you had to say." Darien told him.

"Really? Because that's just the first choice." Maestro said. "The second choice was to go and ask for help from the others, Lena's not in town, and if you and Luke went in to save her, old memories would come up of you and her." Maestro smiled. "Isn't that true?"

"No." Darien responded. "We're over each other."

"Of course, of course." Maestro put his hands behind his back and started to pace around Darien. "But how many times did you save her from evil? I'm pretty sure you both have lost count, but then again that was a long time ago."

"Will you just get on with it?!" Darien raised his voice.

"Sure…the last option is to let her die…and you'd like that wouldn't you?" Maestro told her.

"I'm angry, I'm not crazy." he told him.

"Same thing, well when it comes to Serena that is." Maestro said.

"Where the hell are you going with all this?" Darien walked towards Maestro. "I have to do something don't I?" he yelled angrily at Maestro as he pinned him against the wall. "So why don't you stop fucking playing games and tell me what I have to do!" Maestro who was caught by surprise then grinned at Darien.

"So you are going after her?"

"Do I have a choice?! First I almost killed her by being with Raye, now I'm suppose to let her die?" Darien shouted out at her.

"But you don't love her."

"God no." Darien responded quickly and let Maestro go. "She's spoiled, materialistic, she goes out all night, and she's full of herself."

"So what? You're feeling guilty now?" Maestro asked.

"I guess I am." Darien turned around and looked at him. "Did you see what she did to herself?" Darien looked down. "I can't believe that I did that to her."

"You're not the only thing that did it." Maestro told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Other things happened, but that's for her to tell you when she's ready. Right now you have a choice to make."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids felt so heavy, she couldn't remember what happened. Her alcohol buzz was wearing off, but she was still tipsy. She finally opened her eyes and looked around the room drowsily. She saw what looked like a cave, or something underground, it was like a party she had gone to awhile back. She looked around again, she noticed the floor was black marble, there was an antique desk with a gothic chair behind it, next to it was a fireplace with a roaring fire. There was a large black four post bed with red and golden sheets. Then she saw the walls, they were stone gold gunmetal, all in all, it looked like someone was living here, or that they were underground. Serena looked at the walls, then looked to her sides, she couldn't move, her arms were chained above her head to the walls.

"Fuck…" she mumbled as she tried to break free. _Okay, I've been in worse situations, and I've gotten myself out of it, all by myself…I was stranded in San Francisco once, I ran away from people with guns, I've…I've…_she began to panic. She struggled even harder to get out. _I'm screwed, _she took a deep breath. She then heard someone laugh at her. Serena looked to her side to see Strobe standing there.

"Having fun?" he snickered.

"Tons, wanna give it a try?" Serena shot at him. Strobe walked closer to her.

"I think I'd rather watch you." he told her, he came closer and closer till he was looking her straight in the eye.

"I'll kill you." she told him, they were inches apart. Strobe glanced at her shackles then back at her.

"I'd love to see you try." he told her, he put his arms in between hers and leaned into her. "So what now Princess?" Serena just looked at him, she narrowed her eyes and gave him a dirty look. "Waiting for your prince?" Serena laughed at that comment. "Come on Princess, speak up."

"Stop calling me that." she told him.

"But you are the princess."

"No, I'm not."

"Tell me."

"Why would I tell you?" She looked at him.

"Because who else are you going to tell? Mars The Whore or the cheating Earth Prince?" he snickered.

"How do you know this?" she questioned.

"I have my ways."

"Tell me."

"You first."

"Ladies first." she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bitch." he remarked and backed away from her. He began to laugh. "I'll tell you…" he turned around and looked at her. "It's a known fact that Mars always fancied the Prince."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"It's a fact, ask anyone on the Moon Kingdom."

"Bullshit, you weren't there."

"No, you're right, I wasn't there in person, but I have heard stories."

"Who cares what happened back then." Serena looked to her side. "It's dead and gone like the rest of history." Strobe game closer to her.

"I'm sure it is. So now you tell me…what happened to the poor little princess?" Strobe asked her.

"You never finished." Serena's said, you could hear in her voice that she was trying to keep herself from falling apart. Strobe grinned.

"Why you are right…let's just say I've been around." he told her, he came over to her and leaned over her once again. "By your activities, I've seen that you've…been around as well." he told her with a sick smile on his face.

"Fuck you!" Serena shouted and spit in his face. Strobe jumped away as it hit him in the face. He put his hand to his face in disgust and wiped it away.

"How dare you!" he shouted at her. "You'll pay for that you whore!" he went up to her and slapped her across her face so hard that she felt as if her head was going to fall off. He began to walk away. Serena turned her head and looked back at him, her hair fell in front of her face.

"Is that all you got?" she said in a weak voice. Strobe stopped in his tracks, he began to laugh.

"Don't challenge me little girl." he told her.

"Don't challenge me." she said. Strobe turned around and came back to her, he put his hand on her face and moved her hair out of the way, he looked her in the eye. He moved his hand to the side of her neck and rubbed it like a massage. Then he walked away. "That's it?" she shouted out after him.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you in a second." he shouted back. Serena smirked, he didn't even do anything to her, what the hell was that?! Then she felt dizzy, her eyes began to close, she tried to keep them awake, but then she couldn't take it anymore, she passed out. _Maybe that's what…he did._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What the hell am I doing?_ Darien thought as he walked through something like a dark palace. _This was the stupidest thing ever, I should have gone and told Luke, and he could have done this, great, now I'm stuck in this mess with no way out._ Darien walked cautiously throughout the weird place he was in, it looked like Queen Beryl's dungeon was decorated by Prince Diamond's decorator. Couldn't Maestro have put him exactly where Serena was instead of running around in this labyrinth? Not to mention he was stuck here with no way out…well not entirely. Maestro had given him something to get him out, but Serena knew out to use it…great. _No one is even around, what the hell kind of negaverse is this?!_ Just then three shadow creatures jumped up around him.

"Spoke too soon." he mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena heard a noise, she came out of her daze and looked around, everything was blurry, she struggled to keep her eyes open. She saw someone.

"So you're the one they call the Moon Princess huh?" A male voice said. Serena looked up, her vision was getting back to normal…sort of. She tried to move again but then the shackles reminded her where she was. "No, no, don't get up." he said mockingly. Serena saw who it was…Python.

"What do you want?" she asked weakly.

"Just to see if it was true, Strobe captured the famous Moon Princess." Python snickered. "And I always thought I'd do that."

"I won't let you get away with this." she told him angrily.

"Yes you will." he said as he came over to her. He leaned over her just as Strobe did earlier. "I know you will." he said, he was so close to her, he could smell her shampoo and perfume, it suited her.

"Don't…come any closer." she warned him, but she felt tired again.

"Or what?" he said to her, his lips met hers. Python then pulled himself away. Serena had her eyes closed, she opened them and looked at him.

"Get away from me!" she shouted at him, she held her tears in.

"Now, now, a Princess never raises her voice." Python laughed at her mockingly.

"FUCK YOU!" Serena screamed, her eyes changed colors, from blue to red then purple. The room began to shake and the chains that held her fell apart. Serena landed on her feet, she stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you going to do to me Little Princess?" he shouted out to her. "Call your cheating boyfriend on me?!" Serena walked towards him, the room continued to shake, her eyes continued to stay purple, parts of the ceiling began to crash down to the ground. Python began to back up as she came closer, the tripped on a large part of the ceiling that had came down. He fell to the ground and continued to back up. Soon he was against the wall, Serena was standing over him.

"Suffer…" she said to him. She raised her arms down to his level, and Python rose up by her force. Python shouted and screamed in pain, Serena had an evil smile on her face as she forced more power into him. Her energy was disrupted as Strobe came from behind and grabbed her pulling her away. Python fell to the floor harshly.

"Trying to hurt us Little Princess?" he shouted to her in her ear. He pulled her away by force, till Serena pulled him and over her head and he went flying against the wall.

"Yes." she said as she walked over. She felt all the power that was in her. Python got up from where he was and ran over to stop her. Serena extended her arm out towards him and blew him away, she looked over to where Python was. "Want to try that again?" she asked, she looked over to Strobe to find him gone. Then she heard a noise come from above.

"See you in hell princess!" she heard Strobe's voice, she looked over to where Python was to find him gone too. She saw lightening come down, it almost hit her, Serena moved away and then looked to where it hit. She saw the smoke come up from it. She looked around and ran towards any exit she could find, it was time to get the hell out of there.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Darien shouted in frustration as he killed off the last shadow creature. Fighting like himself with out any Tuxedo Mask help or Sailor Scouts he was doing pretty well, he had just killed off three shadow creatures all by himself. "In your face Serena." he mumbled to himself. He walked off to find a stone door, he looked at it, there were symbols on it. "Oh what the fuck." he said as he pushed it aside. The room smelled of smoke, he could see a fireplace at the end of the room he looked to see Serena sitting in front of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, her shirt had ripped off on the bottom and there were tears in the back of her shirt. Her jeans had ripped a bit as well, but all in all, she still looked good. Serena looked at him.

"As good as I can be in a place like this. Where the hell have you been?" she asked him.

"Trying to save you." he replied a bit out of breath. Serena looked around. No danger, no Strobe, no Python, just the areas where she had beaten them.

"From what?" She asked him. Darien looked around, he saw that the place was a mess, something had happened here all right, and that something was Serena. "You needed someone to save you." Serena stood up and looked at Darien. "I assume someone sent you with something to get us out of here?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Darien took something out of his pocket. It was a small black stone, he showed it to her. Serena took it from him, she reached into her shirt and pulled out something that looked like a diamond. "Is that the-"

"Yup, the White Rose Diamond." She said, as she touched the black stone to the diamond. "Hold this." she said as she gave Darien the stone. She put the diamond back in her shirt. She took the stone back from Darien, she threw it into the fireplace, a large white portal opened up. Serena took his hand and pulled him into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien opened his eyes, he was standing in the park. Serena looked at him.

"The ride is over, you can open your eyes now." She said in her monotone voice.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"That black stone you saw earlier was a Time Stone, Maestro has a few, he uses them incase of emergency." she explained.

"Does Pluto know?" he asked.

"He doesn't care much for her." was her reply. Serena began to walk away.

"Serena wait." he ran up to her. Serena stopped and looked at him. "What happened back there…"

"Darien save it, I'm tired of telling you, I'm tired of telling all of you actually." she told him. "I'm not with any of you, I'm not Sailor Moon anymore, I'm not the princess, I just want to move on."

"Serena, we can't just move on, unfortunately we have a future to think of." Darien told her.

"If you are so concerned about the future why did you go fuck Raye?" Serena asked. "Why did you kill off everything we had?! WHY?" she shouted at him.

"Serena, we were both forced in this relationship! I couldn't have just said that to you! You would have flipped out! You were away, I was alone, Raye was there-"

"So what?! You decided that because I had go away for a summer that you could bang my best friend and I would never find out!?" she shouted at him.

"I never meant for it to get serious, we just ended up that way! What was I suppose to do? Push my feelings aside and live with you miserably?!" Darien shouted to her.

"No Darien, you could have told me! You could have had the balls to tell me what the hell you were doing that summer I was away!" Serena shouted back.

"Serena you would have flipped out! You would have gone and killed yourself over this!" Darien shouted out at her, then realized what he said. Serena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, good thing I didn't." she said to him while putting her hand on her upper thigh, she walked away.

"Serena I didn't mean it like that."

"Darien, why don't you understand this?!" Serena screamed at him. "I'M HURT!"

"Serena, this was a long time ago!" Darien shouted at her. Serena turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Darien, you don't understand, I was in love with you…I wanted to be with you, and you go and break my heart all over again…" Serena looked at him, her tears free flowing. "I thought you were better than that…I guess I was wrong." she stood there looking at him. "And then I have to go along with it for a few months to make it seem that everything is okay, and everything I'm doing is not okay, our relationship went to hell because you were too scared to tell me, and everything I did was wrong-"

"Serena, I wasn't scared of hurting you." Darien interrupted her. "I knew you were strong, but I was scared, yes I was, I was scared of ruining the future."

"Darien what the hell kind of future would we have if we had gotten married? If we did have Rini and you were still with Raye behind my back? What would happen to our child? What if she caught you in the act? Would I still have to stay silent about the whole thing?" Serena told him. "And then to find out that everyone knew and no one told me…I was humiliated, I had to act like everything was okay…nothing was okay, and I definitely wasn't okay." Darien put his hands on her shoulders. "No." she told him and pushed him away. "I don't want your sympathy, I want you to understand, and I want you to feel what I felt." She told him and walked away. Darien stood there, he felt his chest aching. He put his hand on it and massaged it a little, how could he have known he did all this. Serena had just came out and told him everything, he felt her pain, and he wanted to make it stop. Then he had a thought, _She won't cut herself again…will she?_

Serena sat down at a park bench. She over looked the lake, she felt her tears drying, she promised herself she wouldn't let him get to her, she promised she would never tell him, she promised that she would never let him see her cry or let him see her pain. But Darien saw it, and for some reason she wanted him to see it, and she wanted him to see more of it. She continued to look out on the lake, more tears came to her eyes, she let them fall on her cheeks.

Moments later Darien came to find Serena sitting on the park bench, she was staring out into the lake. Darien slowly walked up to her, she didn't even notice him, her tears had dried up again.

"Remember when we took a boat ride out there?" he asked her, he stood to her right side behind the bench.

"No…" she said, her voice tired. "At least, I don't think I want to remember."

"Serena," Darien began, he sat down on the bench next to her. "I…I…I'm sorry for-"

"Stop." she told him. "Darien you can apologize for the next two years…it won't heal anything."

"I know." he replied, he rubbed his tired face. "What happened to us Serena?"

"We broke up." she told him and gave him a look, her makeup was smudged a bit and you could see the stains her tears made on her face.

"No, I mean, yes, that's true, but how did it get so messy?" Darien asked her.

"You don't know?" She asked. Darien shook his head. Serena took a deep breath.

"I guess…the negaverse was gone, nothing to make our relationship what it was…we got bored."

"No, come on, we made it through a thousand years." Darien said.

"Hey, a lot of shit can happen in a thousand years…" Serena told him.

"Like what?" he looked at her.

"Empires fall, leaders get killed, wars start and end, microwaves were invented." Serena told him. Darien chuckled at her.

"That's not what I meant." he told her, she had a small smile on her lips. They sat there together for a few moments, the sun was coming up.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." she told him.

"I know."

"And this doesn't mean I'm going to start being nice to all of you."

"I know."

"It also doesn't mean I'm going to stop being a bitch to you."

"I know."

"Good."

"Serena?"

"What?"

"Do you think we'll all ever get through this?" he asked.

"What? Defeating Strobe?" she looked at him.

"No, well of course we're going to defeat him, but I mean all of us, we're not going to be the same ever again huh?" he looked back at her.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"No." she replied and looked back at the lake. "Too much damage has been done, our future has crumbled, and we've all changed. It won't happen, not while I'm still upset." Serena stood up, she started to walk away. Darien sat there and continued to look out at the lake. He looked over to see Serena was walking away, and she wasn't turning back. He looked out onto the lake, a few tears fell from his eyes. He knew he had messed up, they all had messed up, there was no way they could fix this, maybe time could fix it, but they'd need a lot more time, and that's just something they didn't have enough of right now.

Serena walked into her house, she looked at the clock, it was almost six thirty am. She walked up stairs into her room, she closed the door and saw her coat and purse sitting on her bed with a note on it.

"I knew you wouldn't have wanted to lose these. Maestro" the note said. Serena put them on her desk chair and went back to her bed, she sat there. Luna came up to her, she leapt on the bed. Serena sat staring at the wall.

"Serena where have you been all night?" Luna asked her quietly. Serena continued to stare at the wall. "Serena…are you alright?" Serena put her face in her hands and started to cry, she then wiped her tears away and went into the bathroom, she took off her clothes and put them in the laundry basket. She put on a long form fitting t-shirt, wiped off her makeup, or what was left of it, and crawled into bed. Luna came and lay next to her. Serena turned on her alarm radio, she put the music on low. She listened to the song play on the radio, it was in the middle of the song, she recognized the singer, Shakira.

_Anyhow, anyhow  
I wish you both all the best  
I hope you get along_

Serena pulled the covers over her head, she felt tears come to her eyes again.

_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_

Serena lay in her bed, she listened to the music and buried herself deeper in her bed, she continued to cry until she fell asleep.

Hey everyone! Lousy chapter, I know, but something needed to happen, and I had a feeling that a lot of you readers and reviewers didn't want Darien saving her, so I didn't have him save her. Anyway, okay guys, I need your help! Please e-mail me: Ever(underscore)after(underscore)nights it's a yahoo address. Anyway, just because you e-mail me doesn't mean you stop reviewing! Reviews equal love and I love you too!


	30. Recovery and a Ride…

Hey kids! Thanks for the reviews! Okay things are going to get good…I promise…and you guys are thinking "Well, they haven't…" Okay well let's get things rolling…heh sweat drop

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! I'm a happy little starving student!

Chapter Thirty: Recovery and a Ride…

Lita was leaning against the counter in Serena's kitchen, Scott was leaning over her kissing her, when they parted, she had a smile playing on her lips, she giggled.

"Mmm, you taste good." he told her.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." she told him as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you better."

"Hey, be nice." she said as she kissed his lips softly. Scott pulled away as he heard his cell phone ring, he answered it. He spoke in French as he looked at Lita and winked. Lita folded her arms and looked at him, then she had a thought. Scott hung up the phone and put his arms around her waist.

"Sorry about that." he said to her.

"No problem." she placed her arms around his neck again. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What are we doing?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Scott, we've had are hands all over each other since we came back from breakfast that one morning, and that's it. What are we doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, we're, having fun." was his reply

"Having fun?" Lita crossed her arms, Scott backed away. "That's your definition?"

"Come on Lita, don't be this way." he leaned in for a kiss, Lita backed away. "Okay, okay, fine." he said to her. "Let's go out to dinner." Lita turned around and looked at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let me take you out tomorrow night." he put his arms back around her waist again. "Come on, you'll like it."

"Okay…" she said as he kissed her neck. "You talked me into it." Just then the swinging door opened up and in came in Serena. Her hair was down and pulled back into a pony tail with some strands tucked behind her ear. She wore her black pajama pants with a gray long sleeve shirt that said "The Mean Reds" in black on the front. She had a blue gel-fill eye mask on her face, she came in to get a water bottle and walked back into the TV room. Lita raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"Recovery day." he told her. Then they heard noises coming from the TV room.

"OHHH." they heard Serena moan. "Oh…oh…BABY!" Scott and Lita peered into the TV room to see Serena sitting in the large black massaging chair, with the chair's remote in her hand. She pushed a button and the chair leaned back, Scott walked over to her, he put his hand on the chair.

"Ouch!" he took his hand off. "Serena this is freakishly hot, you're going to burn your clothes off!" he told her.

"Shh, don't hurt my baby." she mumbled to him. He could see her eyes were closed through her mask. Scott rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen with Lita.

"Is she okay?" Lita asked while giggling.

"Yeah, she probably had a bad night, she's recovering." Scott told her. "Come on, I know this great little café we can get something to eat." he took her hand and pulled her with him, Lita smiled and went with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke waited in the kitchen for Raye and Darien, Raye entered the kitchen with him, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that said GUESS on the front with a pair of dark jeans. Darien walked in after her.

"Hello Kids." Luke greeted them.

"Hey, what's up?" Raye asked him.

"Nothing much, just wondering how you two are doing while living in the evil Queen's castle." Luke said. Raye and Darien laughed at his comment. Serena emerged from the TV room, still with her blue gel-filled mask on. They heard music from the TV room, Serena came in and grabbed another water bottle.

"Having fun love?" Luke asked her. Serena mumbled something that no one could hear. The music was playing as she looked around the kitchen for something else, she looked in the fridge and did a bit of a dance as she looked around.

_I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you_

Serena moved in the kitchen, her hips went to the left and right, Luke went up to her and laughed. She walked back into the TV room, Luke followed her, Darien and Raye looked in to watch.

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me till tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight_

Serena sang along to the lyrics, even though she didn't know them, she had her iPod on shuffle and random songs kept popping up. She turned it off and turned the DVD player on. _Grey's Anatomy Season One _was in, and Serena sat back down in her massaging chair and watched. Luke came back into the kitchen and motioned for Raye and Darien to do the same. They heard the theme song play from the kitchen as Luke controlled his laughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Raye asked.

"It's recovery day." Luke explained. "If she had a really bad night, she'll do this, and it usually takes all day."

"I'll be right back." Raye went out of the TV room and headed upstairs with her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked.

"Some stomach thing she has." Darien rolled his eyes. Luke went into the TV room to ask Serena a question. Darien sat down at the island table in the kitchen. He thought of Serena and that stupid blue gel mask on her face. _Recovery day?! _He thought, _I'm completely lost, I can't find away to end all of this. If something could just happen, where she could open up to one of us, who isn't Mina, this would work out._ Darien looked through the swinging door to see Serena on the massaging chair, she was watching TV as she went "mmmm" once in awhile as the chair massaged her back. _Please, let something happen._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mina stopped by with Amy later on, Darien and Raye met her down stairs, they could only be in the kitchen since Serena was occupying the TV room all day.

"I think I have an idea." Darien told them.

"Anything." Amy said.

"If Serena can open up to at least _one_ of us, then she'll open up to the rest of us…" Darien proposed.

"Not too sure of that." Mina said. "The only person that Serena will open up to, is me, and I can't tell you guys anything, I can't take sides against the family."

"Okay Godfather girl." Darien shot at her. "Some help you are." The swinging door opened and Serena walked in, but she wasn't wearing her normal pajamas, not to mention the gel mask was gone. She had a long white sheet wrapped around her as she came into the kitchen and got two bottles of water. She gave Mina a look, Mina sighed at her as Serena went back into the TV room.

"Um…do I want to know what's going on in there?" Raye asked.

"Don't worry, you won't go blind if you see it." Mina told her, she opened the swinging door, there lay Serena on her stomach on a massage table with nothing on but a sheet covering her ass. A guy wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt was rubbing her back, he had hair down to his chin, he had oil on his hands as he rubbed her back.

"Hi kids." she said tiredly as the guy rubbed her back.

"Hola Juan." Mina told the guy rubbing her back.

"Hola Mina." he said back to her. Serena moaned in pleasure as he rubbed deeper.

"This is Juan…" Mina began. "He helps us."

"I can see that." Amy said wide eyed. Mina led them back into the kitchen. "So, I assume he comes every so often here."

"Yeah, he's usually going to these rich housewives, we're his young customers." Mina grinned. Just then they heard Serena shout out in the TV room.

"OHH!" Serena said in a strong voice. "Ohh." she moaned, "Yes!"

"Serena shut up!" Mina called out.

"Fuck you!" Serena shouted out. "I had a bad night!" Serena cried out to her. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah anyway, so Darien, I understand what you want, but you guys just want to fix this and get it over with. What about her feelings?" Mina asked him. "What you guys keep telling us, we understand, we get it, Strobe needs to die, you guys need her help, yeah yeah yeah. Same shit over and over again. All this repetitive crap, I think it's selfish."

"Selfish?!" Raye cried out. "Mina, we're out there busting our ass, and what's Serena doing? Getting a massage! Mina…" Raye stopped what she was saying, she was getting a bit emotional.

"Okay Raye, I know, you're hurt, but so is she." Mina told her.

"No, but…every time I see her, I don't see her…I see her scars." Raye told her. "And it's like they're haunting me at night, I see them, and I can't get over it."

"Raye…" Mina began. "I know, it's hard, but you have to understand, you weren't the only thing that caused them."

"Yeah, you guys did it too." Raye shot at Darien and Amy.

"Hey!" they both protested.

"I didn't mean it that way…" Mina said. "Something else was going on in her life that caused all this."

"Well what was it?" Amy asked.

"I told you guys, that's not for me to say, that's for Serena to tell you when she's ready." Mina said to them.

"Yeah, when's that? Never?" Raye crossed her arms.

"Raye, give her time." Mina told her as she adjusted her purse on her right shoulder. "Anyway, I have to go, and I'd advise you guys to be extra good with her, let her come to you. See you guys." she walked out of the kitchen.

"Well I better be going too." Amy told Raye and Darien. "My mom's waiting for me at home, she wants me to go grocery shopping with her. Bye guys, good luck!" Amy told them, Raye and Darien said goodbye to her as she left. Raye and Darien were left in the kitchen.

"Now what?" Raye asked him.

"We wait for her to come to us." Darien replied. Then, speak of the devil, Serena walked in with her white terry cloth Ralph Lauren robe. Her hair was still pulled into the low messy ponytail, her gel-fill blue mask wasn't on either. She was humming as she came into the kitchen to get something, she grabbed whatever she needed and went back into the TV room.

"Ugh…this sucks." Raye told Darien.

"Tell me about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Serena was feeling much better. She was actually dressed in something other than her around the house clothes or pajamas. She wore her dark jeans with a black tank top with lace a the top from Michael Kors with a black button down D&G cardigan which was buttoned all except for the top two and the last one at the bottom. She wore her black stiletto boots, her makeup was done as usual, her eyeliner adding to her eyes while her hair was left down and straightened. She wore her small white pearls with her white gold ring on her left middle finger with her black gothic ring on her right middle finger. She walked into the kitchen to see Scott there with his arms around Lita.

"Whoa." she said in surprise, she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Scott and went into the fridge for something to drink.

"Hey Rio." he said to her.

"Hi Serena." Lita said to her.

"Scott, call your dad." Serena said and walked into the TV room.

"She's still bitter." Scott told Lita.

"Yeah I know, but Mina said to wait, and let her come to us." Lita told him.

"Yeah, have fun waiting…let me fix this." he told her. He walked away from her and into the TV room. Lita pulled his arm and dragged him back to her.

"No!" Lita said to him quietly. "You can't do that! She'll get even angrier than she already is!"

"Oh fuck that, come on, I won't do anything harsh, just watch." he said to her, he took her hand off of his and walked into the TV room. Serena was watching something off of her European satellite.

"Hey Riola, can you do me a favor?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah Honey, anything." Serena turned to look at him.

"Great!" he said to her. "I have to get going, because I called my dad and I gotta do something for him while I'm here, so can you give Lita a ride home?"

"Uh, Scott…" Serena began.

"Great! Thanks!" He said to her, he kissed her cheek and went out into the kitchen. Serena jumped out of her seat.

"Scott!" Serena called out to him as she followed him into the kitchen, Scott was putting on his coat.

"Rio, you're a lifesaver. Lita just let her know when you're ready to go home." he said to her. Serena gave him a nasty look that said "how can you do this to me?"

"Scott, I can't. I have to finish-"

"Thanks Rio, I owe ya one." Scott told her, Serena threw her arms up in the air and went back into the TV room.

"What did you do?!" Lita whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm helping right?" he said to her. "Call me when you get home, tell me what happened." He kissed her and left. Lita closed her eyes, she heard the door slam and opened one eye. Yup, she was by herself…with Serena…and she was getting a ride home from her…oh boy.

Lita stood in the kitchen and panicked. Should she call someone else and tell Serena not to worry (not that Serena was), or should she tough it up and go in and face her? Lita was one tough person as everyone knew from her past, but she had softened up in the past few years, and now after seeing Serena and all the drama, not to mention the disturbing scars on her thigh…"Here goes nothing." Lita said as she walked into the TV room.

Serena was sitting there watching a Euro-Channel. It seemed to be an Italian late-night talk show, an artist was performing their latest song. Lita looked at the clock and figured it was a repeat. "Hey, is this Italian?" Lita asked in a pathetic attempt.

"Mmhmm." Serena replied.

"One of my aunts used to live in Italy, she taught me some Italian, maybe you can translate it for me?" Lita asked. Serena continued to watch TV. "She taught me this song, C'e la luna mezz'o mare Mamma mia me maritari…" Lita said, half sang the song, careful to remember the words. Serena stayed silent and watched TV. "Or not…" Lita said to herself.

"Ever see the Godfather?" Serena asked her, she kept her eyes on the TV, Lita was caught by surprise that Serena asked her a question, the fact that Serena actually was talking to her made her feel weird.

"Um…some part of it." was Lita's reply.

"The beginning of the movie, Connie's wedding, they're singing that song. It's this famous Italian song everyone sings." Serena told her.

"Oh…" was the only reply Lita could think of at the time. _Okay, so she said something, quick think of something to say back! Get the conversation going!_ The TV turned off, Serena got up and put the remote down.

"Let's get this over with." Serena told her, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, Lita stood there. Serena came back into the TV room. "You want a ride or not?" Serena called out and went back out. Lita went into the kitchen, grabbed her purse and followed Serena into the garage. Serena grabbed her black and white Chanel purse and went into the BMW X5. Lita got into the passenger seat, Serena started the car and waited for a few minutes. Lita looked at her strangely. "It's good to let the car warm up…if you just start it without letting it warm up for a few minutes it ruins the engine." Serena explained, Serena turned on the stereo, she fiddled around with it until she got a song she liked. Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz began to play, Serena turned it up loudly, put her big black expensive sunglasses on, and backed the car out of the garage. They zoomed off as Serena mouthed the words of the song, Serena got on the freeway and BOOM, heavy traffic. Serena made a face of death and put her head on the top of the steering wheel as she stopped the car.

"Fuuuck." She said. She tried to look ahead to see what was going on. "What is this? LA? Bay Area? Fucking go!" Serena shouted out to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry." Lita said to her.

"No it's not your fault traffic sucks."

"No, I'm sorry you have to give me a ride, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be stuck in this traffic." Lita said to her, Serena gave her a look and then looked straight ahead. "I know you're probably busy."

"Yeah, I have a lot of shit to do." Serena said, she messed around with stereo and the CD changed, it was an old CD, "Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness", The Smashing Pumpkins began to play. The song "Love" began.

"Who sings this?" Lita asked. Serena leaned back in her seat, they weren't going anywhere, she put the brake on and listened to the music. She turned the music up from the control on the steering wheel.

"Serena!" Lita shouted over the music. Serena turned and looked over at her through her dark sunglasses. "I asked you, who sings this?!" Serena turned down the music.

"The Smashing Pumpkins." She replied. "Love."

"So, this is how it is now?" Lita asked her. The song changed again. Serena raised an eyebrow from behind her sunglasses. "I can't even ask you a question?"

"Yup." was Serena's reply.

"You're just giving up, just like that?" Lita asked her. Serena was still leaning back in the seat.

"I didn't give up, I just turned in my Badge of Honor." Serena replied.

"Oh, because that makes it better!" Lita shouted sarcastically.

"Lita, if you haven't noticed, I'm still bitter. And until I'm over all this, there's no way in hell I am going to 'kiss and make up' with you guys. Okay?" Serena told her. She changed the song from the controls on the steering wheel.

"You can try at least." Lita said to her.

"I did, it was pointless." Serena said. Lita leaned back in her seat like Serena.

"Hey at least you don't have to deal with Raye and her daily life drama everyday." Lita said to her. Serena tried to keep her laughter in.

"Yeah, that's why I got out."

"Lucky you."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. The Smashing Pumpkins continued to play. "Serena…" Lita began, Serena put the parking brake down and moved the car forward a little. Serena didn't say anything. "Please, Serena, can we just talk?" Lita asked her, Serena looked at her, she saw Lita, she didn't see a sailor scout, she just saw Lita. Then she looked out the window, they definitely weren't going anywhere, and there was no way to stop Lita.

"Alright Lita…if you want to say something, say it." Serena said. "I'm tired of this shit." she mumbled.

"Serena, please, I'm sorry for what I did. You have no idea how horrible I felt, I wanted to tell you everyday-"

"Yeah, whatever." Serena laughed.

"No, I did, but I was afraid to tell you, I didn't know what you were going to do, and I knew that Raye and Darien were going behind your back, and for the record, they were going behind our backs too. We didn't know till we saw them together." Lita said to her. Serena turned her head and looked at her. "No really, we saw them together, Darien ran off-"

"Yeah that's what he usually does, doesn't know how to solve a problem, so he runs." Serena said. Lita looked at her then continued.

"He ran off, and that left Raye, and the three of us were standing there. And you know me, I was ready to kill her, honestly I was. But I just didn't know how to soak all this in." Lita explained. Serena sat there. She looked down and then back up outside through the windshield. "And I know this is weird for me to say this to you, because you're sitting right there next to me but…I really miss you." Serena turned to her the moment she said that, she sat upright in her seat and looked at Lita. Slowly they were still moving through the freeway, Serena kept her hands on the steering wheel so she didn't go off road. She took a deep breath, they sat there in silence, Lita looked out the window. All her attempts failed, she had lost her friend forever. A few songs later, Lita still continued to look out the window, trying to keep her mind off everything.

"I know…" Serena said to her. Lita turned and looked at Serena. "I know it was hard for you Lita. I'm sorry it was." Serena said to her. "But, it didn't happen to you." Serena kept her eyes on the road. "I lost everything when Raye and Darien started…I lost my boyfriend, and several friends…I lost my whole world." Serena turned and looked at Lita. "And I know you're sorry, but, I'm not ready to let this all go-"

"But Serena, you don't have to let the whole thing go, we're not saying that!" Lita interrupted her. "We just want you to be back. You yourself said to us that if Darien came to you and said that this wasn't working out you would have agreed-"

"Lita that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that, yes I would have maybe agreed, and yes I would have been bitter about it. But he didn't do that. He didn't tell me he wanted out of this relationship. I had many chances to get out, but did I? No. I stuck around." Serena told her. The two girls sat there in the car, staring outside. Then Lita broke the ice again.

"Maybe you should tell him this…" Lita said to her. Serena sighed.

"I shouldn't tell you this, I shouldn't even be talking to you…but…" Serena stopped.

"No, Serena please tell me, I won't tell any of them, I promise! Serena, I give you my word!" Lita cried out.

"I won't tell you the whole story, but some how Darien and I ended up talking…and…well, I let him have it." Serena told her, she leaned back in the seat and looked over at Lita.

"You guys talked?" Lita asked her.

"More like I screamed at him and told him he's an asshole." Serena said to her. "But he deserved it."

"I bet he did." Lita said.

"If you were so angry with Raye and Darien, why did you continue to hang around them?" Serena asked her.

"Because…you were gone, I needed something." Lita responded.

"I guess that makes sense."

"God Serena." Lita sighed. "Why can't this just work out?"

"Because…" Serena said to her, the traffic started to move. The CD ended and a mix CD started. "Because…every time I see them together, and every time I close my eyes, I see them." Serena said. "I see them all over each other, and I see them laughing at me, and I feel like that stupid girl with the pigtails that everyone hated."

"Oh Serena," Lita began. "We never hated you."

"Well maybe you didn't. But I'm sure other people did." Serena told her.

"Serena, why did you tell us you were hurting yourself?" Lita asked.

"That's another story." Serena said to her. The traffic was gone, they drove past a harsh accident that happened. There was a guy sobbing outside.

"Wow that guy must have lost someone." Lita said as she looked out towards Serena's window.

"No, I know him, his someone is in Hawaii with someone else…he's just sad his car is gone." Serena said. Lita looked over and saw his brand new black Mercedes Benz completely totaled. Serena continued to drive. They passed by a restaurant that said "Jools" on it. Lita laughed.

"Hey Serena, remember we went on that school trip one time and on our way home we stopped at that restaurant Jools?" Lita asked her.

"No." was Serena's bitter response.

"Oh come on Serena, look!" Lita pointed out the window to the restaurant. Serena looked and remembered, she let out a small laugh.

"I remember that, we stopped there on our way home and I wanted food from the other place across the street so we snuck over." Serena said.

"Yeah! I knew you remembered." Lita shouted excitedly. "And then you had to go to the bathroom so we snuck back over but you didn't want to any one to see your food."

"No I hid it from the teachers, but in the end I just left it on the table and I didn't care, I was hungry." Serena said to her. Serena saw a sign with something that looked like a yellow check mark. "IN AND OUT BURGER!!" Serena shouted over the freakishly loud music.

"What?" Lita got a bit scared.

"Are you hungry?!" Serena shouted out to her.

"Well-"

"GREAT!" Serena zoomed off the highway on the exit towards the fast food place. "I had no idea the opened one up here!" Serena went in the parking lot into the drive-thru. "It's the only 'healthy' fast food, I hate fast food, but I love in and out burger." she let the window down.

"Hi welcome to in and out burger, can I take your order?" the guy asked through the speaker.

"Yeah hi, can I get a cheeseburger, a bottle of water, and fries, no onions or pickles on the cheeseburger." Serena shouted out the window.

"Anything else?" the guy asked over the speaker. Serena looked over to Lita.

"Want something?" Serena asked.

"Um…I'll have what your having." Lita said, she was pretty shocked at what Serena was doing, but then again old habits die hard.

"Yeah, well get the same thing again." Serena shouted out the window.

"Okay so that'll be two cheeseburgers minus pickles and onions, two bottles of water, and fries, right?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Serena called out to the speaker.

"Your total is 9.45 please pull to the next window."

"Yes! In and out burger!" Serena cried in joy. She paid for the food and pulled into an empty parking space. Serena let the sun roof down and turned on some music. The two girls started to eat.

"Thanks for the food." Lita said to her.

"No problem." Serena said as she ate a few fries. After they finished eating they sat there for a few moments. Lita turned to Serena.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Lita asked her. Serena drank the last of her water.

"I don't know." Serena said. She started the car and pulled out of the parking space and continued to drive Lita home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita came into her apartment, she couldn't believe it, she had an actual conversation with Serena. She picked up the phone and dialed Scott's number. She fell back on her bed.

"Scott!" she cried into the phone. "It worked! We talked!"

"Really? I'm so happy for you Lita! See I told you to let me help." Scott told her. "Listen, I'm fixing something up for my dad, I actually did call him after I left, but I'll come by later and pick you up and you can tell me all about it."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Lita said goodbye and hung up. So it was actually happening now. Serena was talking to her, she was with Scott…sort of. She wondered what would happen after he went back to LA. What would she do with out him? Was this just a fling? And what did Serena tell her earlier? She told her to not get involved with Scott, but that was because she was angry. _Okay, okay…so Serena told me to stay away from her cousin, but that was because she was still upset with me._ Lita turned over and lay on her stomach. _Well she still is upset with me, just because she freaked out because she saw an In and Out burger doesn't mean that she's going to call me up and talk to me all night like we used to._ Lita snuggled with a pillow. _Maybe she said to stay away because she knew it wouldn't last…because she really does care._ Lita sat up on her bed. "Ugh! Just when I thought things are going right!" She shouted in frustration and went into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien lay in his bed, he looked over at the clock, it was midnight. Raye wasn't home, she said she needed to be with Mina for some reason, so she went to stay the night there hoping that Maestro wouldn't find out. He had the bed all to himself now, and it was the same as if Raye was here, he'd still be alone. The curtains were open and the moonlight shined in the room. Darien got up and went to the window. He heard something, like pieces of wood being thrown on the floor. He got up and looked out the large window, the window was taller than he was, he saw that the moon's reflection in the large swimming pool. He looked around the pool and finally saw what made the noise.

Serena was swimming in the pool. She came up for some air and pushed her hair out of the way. She then lay on her back and floated in the water, she stared up at the sky. Darien watched her float there in her black bikini. He wondered what she was thinking of. Was she thinking of the Moon Kingdom? Of her boyfriend? Raye and him? Was she dreaming? Darien wish he knew. He watched her go under the water again and then emerge at the corner of the pool, she got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself and went inside. Darien went over towards the door and opened it a bit. He heard Serena come up the stairs and go into her bedroom, he heard the door close. He closed his own door and fell back into his bed, he thought about her. _I wonder if her healing scars burn when they go into the water…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Serena was sitting in the kitchen when Maestro walked in. Serena was wearing a hunter green boat neck shirt that had three quarter sleeves with her dark seven jeans along with matching hunter green pumps with a peek-a-boo open toe in the front. Her big brown Gucci sunglasses were sitting on the island where she was reading the latest issue of French Vogue.

"We have to go." he told her.

"Where are we going now?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the magazine.

"My place, I have to grab a few things, we're meeting the scouts there." he told her.

"No thanks." she replied.

"Serena, you have to go, if it makes you feel any better Mina is going to be there as well." Maestro told her. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said. "But I'm driving." she grabbed her Gucci purse and went out the door with him.

Once they arrived at his luxurious apartment Maestro ran upstairs and told Serena to wait in the lobby for the rest of them. She sat down on the sofa and waited. A few moments later, The Scouts and Darien arrived at his apartment.

"Where's Maestro?" Mina asked.

"He ran upstairs, he wanted me to wait for you here." Serena replied as she got up. "Do you know where Luna disappeared off to? I haven't seen her for a few days."

"Yeah she's been at my house with Artemis, they're up to something." Mina told her.

"Come on I don't have all day." Serena pressed the button for the elevator. The elevator's bell went off and the doors opened. The six of them went in, the doors closed.

"What level is he?" Amy asked.

"Seventh?" Mina asked Serena.

"Eighth." She replied back. Amy hit the button and the elevator went up. The elevator made some noises.

"What's that noise?" Raye asked.

"It's the elevator." Serena snapped at her.

"Elevators don't make this kind of noise." Raye told her. The elevator made huge noises as if something was hitting it. The lights dimmed a bit.

"Uh, I don't like this." Mina told Serena.

"Me either." Serena told her. Darien pushed Serena aside and pressed the button for the seventh level. The elevator made a screeching halt and stopped so harshly that they all fell on the floor. The lights went out and came back on, Serena stood up and looked at the elevator buttons, they were all lit and then they went out.

"Oh shit." She said.

"What?" Darien asked.

"It's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?"

"Like I said, it's not working." she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"No, it'll work." he said.

"Try something Darien." Amy encouraged him. Darien pushed a few buttons till they were all lit up.

"Okay, I think I know what happened." Darien told them.

"What?" Lita asked.

"We're stuck." he turned around and told them. Serena gave a look of agony.

"We're stuck in the elevator?!" She cried out.

Hey kids! Thanks for your reviews! SO! It looks like our friends are stuck…wonder what's gonna happen! Remember to review, and remember reviews equal love and I love you too!


	31. Love in an Elevator…

Hey kids! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the chapters, see remember when I used to update like once a year? Yeah, well I have a lot more time on my hands now. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Not SM, not the songs, the designers I put in. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE **_NOT_** SM RELATED! Besides that, I'm a happy little starving student!

Chapter Thirty One: Love in an Elevator…

"Looks like it." Darien said to her.

"Gee, how long did it take you to figure that one out?" Mina mocked him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. I said that already!" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously it's broken, what did you think, we're still going up?" Serena glared at him and then gave a look at Mina for help, she looked back at Darien. She pushed him out of the way and went to the emergency phone. "Hello?" She shouted into the phone. "We're stuck in this elevator, how fast can you get us out?!" She listened to what the guy had to say. "The person I'm visiting is on the eighth floor, he owns the whole floor." She waited and then hung up.

"What did he say?" Amy asked.

"He'll get back to us." Serena said, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "This blows."

"Hey, this isn't the greatest thing for us either, don't think we're thrilled to be stuck with you!" Raye shouted at her.

"Shut up, grasso." Serena snapped.

"Hey!" Mina shouted "Serena you can at least be nice!"

"To who? The bitch I'm stuck here with? Fucking grasso." Serena shouted at her.

"What the fuck does that mean? If you have something to say tell me right now Serena, or so help me…" Raye held up a fist.

"I'd love to see you try Raye, go on, punch me!" Serena shot up and looked her in the eye.

"Hey! Raye! Knock it off!" Darien shouted at her and pulled her away.

"Yeah that's right, hide behind your bitch." Serena shouted at Raye.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch?" Darien shouted and came up to her, he towered over her.

"I'm not the one who ran off to some whore because you were too chicken shit to ask some from me!" Serena shouted at him.

"Yeah, because you have a lot to offer!" Darien shouted sarcastically at her.

"FUCK YOU!" Serena slapped him.

"Don't hit him! If anyone's the whore here, it's you, you're the one who fucking slept with Rubeus!" Raye screamed at her.

"That's right bitch, I got some and you didn't!" Serena shouted at her.

"I can't believe you did that! While we were going through that whole ordeal!" Darien shouted at her as he held his cheek. The three of them continued to shout at each other. Lita, Amy, and Mina leaned against the elevator wall watching them.

"God my head hurts." Amy said to them.

"Mine too." Lita and Mina said at the same time. They continued to watch them bicker at each other for a few minutes until Amy stepped in the middle.

"SHUUT UUP!!" She screamed at them. The elevator fell silent. "Finally, some peace and quiet." She sat down on the floor, Mina and Lita joined them. "Let's see if we can work this out using words that aren't yelling, screaming, or threatening…" Raye and Darien sat down. "Or using the word 'fuck' every five seconds." Serena slid down against the wall next to Mina. This was going to be a long wait…

Two hours later, they were still sitting there, the super had called and said something about wires being crossed. Serena sat next to Mina, Mina was leaning on Serena's shoulder as Lita was on Amy's. Raye sat there next to Darien. They all looked dead tired.

"Okay…so we've discussed some things…" Amy said, you could tell her voice was tired. "We've talked about how Darien is a 'douche bag' according to Serena. And how she feels betrayed. Okay, Serena." Amy looked tiredly over to her. "Can you explain to us why you feel betrayed?"

"I feel like we're in therapy." Mina mumbled.

"We are…but it's worse." Serena mumbled back. "Remember when I was in therapy?"

"You were in therapy?" Lita asked her.

"Two years straight." Serena leaned her head back against the elevator wall and closed her eyes.

"Why were you in therapy?" Amy asked.

"Is it because of…" Raye looked over at Serena's leg.

"Hmm? Serena opened her eyes and looked at them. "The cutting?" she raised an eyebrow. "No, no one knew about that…there were other reasons, and my parents thought it would be a good idea to put me in therapy, rather than talk to me themselves and show concern."

"You're mom did that?" Darien asked. "But your mom was so understanding, she wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well my father thought it was a grand idea." Serena told them. "But that's not what Amy asked. Okay Amy, what did you ask me?"

"Why do you feel betrayed?" Amy asked her again.

"I go off to visit my family for three months and I see you two together…explains itself." Serena said.

"Serena, I didn't know how to tell you…" Darien said to her.

"It's easy." Serena said to him. "You say, 'Serena I'm in love with Raye, I'm sorry but you were gone and I needed sex.'" Serena said in a deep mocking voice. "Then I would have said 'You're a fucking douche bag, go burn in hell.'"

"So it wouldn't have made a difference." Raye said to her.

"Yeah, well if he had the balls to tell me himself, then I would have been able to forgive him." Serena said. "But he didn't." Mina sat up and took Serena's hand, she looked at her ring.

"When did you get this?" she asked.

"Italy a few years back." Serena said. Serena took Mina's hand and started playing a 'hand game' as she called it. It was one of those games where you slap hands and sing a stupid song. "Do you remember this?" Serena smiled at her.

"Say-say oh plaaay mate!" Mina laughed.

"Come out and…and…uh…" Serena laughed a bit. "Drink with me!" she finished. "And we'll get really drunk!" she sang and continued the hand game. "And I forgot the words!" Mina fell over laughing at her.

"That's not how it went!" Mina laughed at her.

"Okay fine…" Serena cleared her voice. "Say-say oh plaaay mate! Come out and…"

"Dance with me!" Mina sang out as they continued to play the game.

"And we'll get arthritis!" Serena sang out.

"That doesn't even rhyme stupid." Mina laughed. "Arthritis?!" Mina put her hands down and shoved Serena in a playful manner.

"Okay, okay." Amy glared at her. "Can we get back to our topic here?" Serena and Mina stopped their game and sat back with smiles on. "Raye, would you like to participate?"

"Serena, I'm sorry you felt like cutting yourself was the only way out, but you treated us so badly-"

"Yeah Raye, you fucked my boyfriend. What was I suppose to do? Run through the house spreading flower petals?" Serena shot at her. "God you just don't get it do you? None of you do! I've told you several times, you are NOT the only reason I cut myself!" Serena shouted at them. "I'm hurt! I walked in on my best friend and boyfriend having sex, and you ask me why I treated you badly?! I'm sorry, but I think I have a right to act angry!" Serena shouted at them.

"Serena, we know you're angry, we're not saying to be happy about any of this…" Lita said to her. "But what we are saying is for you to please, all three of you, get over your differences for the sake of the battle, so we can win this thing and get it over with!" Serena was digging inside her purse. She looked inside and found a deck of cards, she pulled them out.

"Finally, something to do." Darien said. "Let's talk about something else."

"What do you guys want to play?" Raye asked. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I have a game." she announced. "It's really fun. But you have to take turns." She raised her eyebrow at them again. "Who goes first?" Lita sat up right and faced Serena.

"I'll go. What do I do?" she asked. Serena began to shuffle the cards. She lay them out on the floor in front of her.

"Pick four cards, don't look at them, lay them out on the floor in the order which you feel is best." Serena instructed, she pushed her long dark hair away from her face.

"Okay, now what?" Lita asked.

"Okay, so the cards have two colors, black and red, black is a higher power than red, but in some cases that's bad. Okay so turn over the first card." Serena told her, Lita turned over the first card. Two of spades. "Okay, this card means that you are loyal. You have two ways at looking at things, the right way and the wrong way, but it's red, so you are compassionate."

"Is this like a tarot reading?" Raye asked.

"No, it's a game I learned in France." Serena responded. Lita turned over the next card. "Okay the ace of spades, it means you are responsible, and you are strong, you know what you want, and you go for it." She turned over the third card. "The king of spades. He's responsible, and he's loyal." The last card she flipped over was the queen of diamonds. "This shows you and how you feel about yourself, even though you don't show it." Serena concluded.

"That's cool. So it is like a tarot reading!" Lita exclaimed.

"No, I told you, it's a game, usually you ask a question, but it's difficult to translate it. It just says how you feel about life, but it's not true…well sometimes." Serena told her.

"Let me try that!" Raye said, Serena took Lita's cards and shuffled them in the deck. Serena shuffled the cards a few more times and then lay them out face down. Raye picked four cards, without looking at them she placed them in the order of what she felt was best. The two girls sat there facing each other. Serena's hair fell in her way again. She pushed it away. "I still can't believe what you did to your hair." Raye glared at her.

"It was growing out dark anyway. Might as well get into my roots." Serena said to her politely.

"Then why did it stay blonde for so long?" Raye picked at her.

"Because I would highlight to keep it blonde, would you like to go deeper into my hair history or play the game?" Serena looked at her, they looked each other in the eye for a few moments as the tension between them rose. Raye finally flipped the first card over.

"The ace of hearts." Serena said to her. "You're heart is strong, but it longs for something you had in the past." Serena said to her. Serena looked at her as Raye flipped the next card. "The prince of hearts. You're lover, you cherish him." Raye flipped the next card. "The queen of diamonds. This is how you view yourself, since these two cards showed up next to each other, and so far all your cards are red, it means there's passion. Since the queen and king showed up next to each other, it means eternal love." Serena and Raye kept their eyes on each other. Raye smiled at her.

"So maybe cards do tell the truth." Raye said to her. Then she turned over the last card. The queen of spades. Raye continued to smile at her.

"If I were you, I'd wipe that smile off my face. The queen is bad news." Serena told her. Raye kept her smiled on. "The queen of spades is a strong woman, who rules a land that everyone loves, if any one crosses her path then they feel her wrath." Serena stated. "See, you have all red, but your last card is black, the queen of diamonds tries to be like the queen of hearts, but she's pretty much like a reject." Raye glared at Serena.

"Okay that's enough of this game!" Mina shouted and messed up the cards. Serena sat there smiling at Raye, "Serena, let's play _another_ card game." She gave Serena a nasty look. "Lei non aiuta." Mina whispered to her harshly in Italian. (You're not helping.)

"Sure I am." Serena grinned at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another hour later, they had fallen asleep. Raye was leaning against Darien, Mina was leaning against Serena, and Lita and Amy used their jackets as pillows. Serena sat there watching them sleep. Then she looked over at Darien, she saw he was wide awake and looking at her. They sat there…looking at each other.

"How was your recovery day?" he whispered to her.

"It was okay." she whispered back.

"Serena, I know what we did was wrong." Darien whispered.

"You can't keep apologizing to me, I'm really hurt." Serena whispered back.

"Serena, something's wrong here. Even when we weren't together, we were all good friends." Darien whispered a bit loudly. Raye breathed deeply and adjusted her self on his shoulder.

"Shh." Serena hushed him. Darien stood very still to see if Raye would do anything else. After a minute or two it was confirmed that she was sleeping. "Good friends?" She whispered to him, she motioned towards Raye. "That's not my idea of a friend."

"You have no idea how much I worried about you." Darien whispered to her. Serena raised an eyebrow at him. "I did, after you showed-" Lita moved her hand up above her head.

"SH!" Serena hushed him again. "You're loud!" she whispered.

"Sorry!" Darien whispered back. "After I saw your scars, I felt like-" Darien was cut off by the elevator phone ringing. The girls awoke upset and annoyed. Serena picked up.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Excuse me Miss, but there's someone on the line for you here." The super spoke over the phone. She heard the phone being handed off to someone.

"Serena?"

"Maestro! You mother fucker, why has it taken you so long to get us out of here?!" Serena said a bit loudly on the phone. Mina smacked her while she was half asleep. Serena pushed Mina towards the wall.

"Sorry Rena, but there's something going on with the wires. It might be a bit longer." Maestro told her.

"What the hell do you mean by 'a bit longer?' Maestro? It's been three hours!" Serena shouted over the phone.

"Just give it another hour or so." He told her. "Listen, I'll call again and check up on you." he said to her and hung up.

"Maestro? Hello? UGH! Fuck you!" She shouted into the phone and hung up.

"What happened?" Lita asked groggily.

"Maestro's a douche bag!" Serena stated.

"Apparently everyone's a douche bag today." Mina told them. "By the way, that shove you gave me really hurt my shoulder." Mina began to rub her shoulder. Serena was leaning against the wall, she leaned over and kissed Mina's shoulder.

"Thank you." Mina said childishly. Serena looked over at her and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later they were all sitting there talking-sort of.

"Mina remember when we were kids and we used to sing that theme song from that Italian kids show?" Serena asked her. Mina looked over at her and laughed.

"Yeah. Remember when we were singing it kind of loud in the airplane and your mom told us to shut up?" she looked over at Serena.

"Yeah." Serena laughed. "Those were the days." Mina began to hum something. Serena looked at her and tried to figure it out, Serena smiled and Mina smiled back.

"But where am I gonna look, they tell me that love is blind, I really need a girl like an open book, to read between the lines!" Mina sang. Serena laughed at bit, then looked at her and they both started to sing.

"Love in an elevator, living it up when I'm going down, love in an elevator loving it up till I hit the ground!" They both sang out, then started to laugh.

"Mina you're so lame." Serena smiled at her.

"I learned it from you." Mina replied back.

"Ah, I'm honored." Serena laughed.

"Wait, wait, what were you singing?" Lita asked.

"It's this old Aerosmith song." Serena told her.

"What's it called?" Amy asked.

"Love in an Elevator." Mina told her.

"What's it about?" Darien asked.

"If you don't know, you don't deserve to know." Serena said with a smirk. "Let's just keep it at that."

"Serena!" Mina laughed. "Go on and tell them." Serena had laughter written all over her.

"It's about getting laid in an elevator." She told them.

"Okay then…that settles that." Raye said. Mina and Serena looked at each other.

"Yeah…" Serena said. Raye leaned against Darien's shoulder again, her eyes began to drop asleep again slowly. Serena looked at her watch. It was almost four in the afternoon, if she didn't get out of here, she'd kill everyone then kill herself. They can duke out their stupid grudges in the afterlife.

"Serena, call Maestro and ask him when we're getting out of here." Mina yawned. God it was so boring, what were they suppose to do in there? Thank God there wasn't any crappy elevator music, Serena would have killed everyone in the first ten minutes. She was actually surprised that she didn't do anything drastic in the first hour.

Serena reached over and picked up the phone. "Excuse me, but we've been stuck here for a long time, how much longer is this going to take?!" Serena said, she was too tired to threaten or do anything. She just wanted out of there.

"Looks like it'll be soon." the super replied.

"Listen!" Serena said to him a bit loudly. "I'm sure other people are dying to use the elevator. Can you hurry it up?!"

"It'll be soon ma'am." he replied and hung up.

"How soon?" Serena yelled. "Hello? Ugh. I hope you die." she said as she hung up knowing no one was there. Serena leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Raye and Darien, he was falling asleep again, Mina was almost asleep, Amy and Lita were playing cards. Her eyelids grew heavier as she tried to keep them awake. _I miss Evan._ She thought. _God, where is he?_

"Baby." she heard someone say. Serena opened her eyes, she saw Evan sitting next to her on an airplane.

"Hmm?" she asked tiredly.

"We're landing." he told her and kissed her.

"Okay Honey." she said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Serena heard something ring, she opened her eyes and saw she was still in the elevator. The elevator phone was ringing. "Oh fuck." she said as she picked it up. "What?" she answered with the bitchiest tone ever.

"Serena it's me. They found the problem, they're fixing it." Maestro told her.

"Fuck, finally. What was it?" Serena asked.

"Some kid dropped his action figure and it got caught somewhere, I don't really know, something like that and wires got crossed." Maestro told her.

"You don't how the elevator works, but you can hack into every computer known to man-kind. That's pathetic." Serena told him.

"Oh shut up!" he told her and hung up.

"What did he say Serena?" Amy asked.

"They're fixing the problem." she said. "We should be out of here soon…thank God."

"Thank goodness, I'm tired of being cramped up in here." Lita told her.

"I need to use the bathroom." Raye said tiredly. They felt the elevator shake a bit.

"Yes! Thank God!" Serena shot up, she grabbed her purse and stood there at the door waiting for them to open. Mina fell over when she got up. Mina grabbed her purse and stood there next to Serena.

"Some pillow you are." Mina told her. "You shove me, you let me fall to the floor."

"Fuck you we're getting out of here!" Serena said to her excitedly. Mina rolled her eyes at her. The rest of the scouts got up and stood there as the elevator made some noises. Finally, FINALLY, ten minutes after Serena had shot up and left Mina for dead they moved up. The doors opened as Serena saw Maestro and the super standing there.

"Thank you for your help." Maestro shook his hand and slid him some money.

"Any time." the guy said and left.

"Hello Serena." he said and smiled pleasantly. "How was your little wait?"

"Maestro! Please say you did not set this up…" Serena looked at him, ready to kill him with her nails.

"No, not at all! I told Luke once you got stuck, and he said you were claustrophobic. So I did everything I could to get you out!" Maestro explained.

"Yeah, Mina calmed me down, I think I had several heart attacks in there!" Serena told him as she held on to Mina for support and put a hand to her head to act like she was messed up.

"Yeah…molto." Mina mumbled. Serena pinched her arm. (Italian: Very)

"I see you guys are tired, how about we conclude this meeting tomorrow at Serena's house?" Maestro suggested.

"Fine by me." Lita said to him.

"Yes." Serena stated.

"I think it's a great idea Maestro, thank you for being so considerate." Amy told him.

"Yeah, good thing you called Luke." Serena told him, and headed towards the stairs.

"I guess this means we go back." Raye told Darien.

"Guess so." Darien told her, they headed towards the elevator.

"Serena where are you going?" Mina asked her, Serena was going towards the stairs.

"No way in hell am I going in there again." Serena told them. She took off her stilettos and walked down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena arrived at home, she was exhausted, who knew sitting in an elevator for so long would make someone so tired? She walked up into her room and changed her clothes. She wore a pair of black velour pants with a long white form fitting t-shirt. She lay on her bed as she got out her cell phone. She pressed a few buttons and finally held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" the male voice answered.

"Ciao il mio amore." Serena spoke on the phone (Hello my love)

"Hi Bella." Evan spoke with an Italian accent.

"Baby I miss you so much." Serena told him. A few tears came to her eyes.

"I know Bella, but what can I do? You're stuck there, I'm stuck here. When are you coming back to LA?" he asked her.

"I don't know. But I'm always alone here, sure Mina's here, but I want you…" she said to him as she rolled over on her stomach.

"Bella, you know I'd be there if I could, but I'm so close to getting this internship at the hospital for the summer." he told her. "The moment I get a chance, I'll fly out there, I promise." he told her. Serena nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Bella are you there?"

"Yeah…" she said with more tears in her eyes.

"Oh come one baby, don't cry…I promise, I'll be there as soon as I can." he told her.

"Evan?" she asked him.

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't hang up." she told him as she pulled a pillow closer and hugged it.

"I won't…" he told her. "Please stop crying."

"I'm trying…" she said. "But I haven't seen you in so long. Evan, I don't want this to go away."

"Whoa, Serena!" Evan said to her. "Where are you getting these crazy ideas from? Are you watching movies with Mina again?"

"Sometimes." she replied. Evan laughed at her.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to us, I promise you." he told her.

"Okay…" she whispered over the phone as she wiped her tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Serena woke up, she reached over to her cell phone to check her messages, one new text message from Mina.

_Meeting cancelled. Maestro was too busy to come over. Raye and Darien off with me. Enjoy your day off! Hehehe…_

"Psycho." Serena mumbled as she rolled over to the other side of the bed. She lay there half asleep for a few moments and then rolled out of bed. She went into the bathroom and washed up. She got dressed in her jeans and long white t-shirt, it came past her hips and down in the middle of her ass. Her hair was straightened and left down. Her makeup was done as usual, she wore her white gold ring with small diamonds all around it on her left middle finger and her big black gothic ring on her right middle finger. She went into the kitchen and toasted herself a bagel with cream cheese, she ate in the TV room as she watched whatever was on.

Serena finished her food and went upstairs, she put on her black Chanel flats with her big black Chanel sunglasses with matching designer black and white purse. She grabbed the keys to the car and went out. She came back home two hours later and went into the kitchen, she put her sunglasses on top of her head and walked into the TV room.

Serena jumped in fear and gasped to see a young man sleeping on her sofa. He wore black pants with a white button down shirt that was un-tucked. He was sleeping on his back as his D&G duffle bag was on the floor next to him.

"Oh my God!" Serena shrieked and put her hand to her mouth. The guy woke up and sat up a little to see what happened.

"Hey Bella." he said tiredly to her.

"Evan!" Serena said as she dropped her purse and small shopping bag. She ran up to him and put her hands on his face, she kissed his lips and looked at him, she was hoping this wasn't a dream. "Baby, what are you doing here?!" she said barley getting the words out.

"I caught a flight over, I wanted to surprise you, but I was so tired. He said as he looked at her, Serena could see he hadn't shaved. "I can only stay for a little bit though, a little less than 48 hours."

"I don't care!" She sat on her knees on the carpet. "As long as I don't wake up from this dream." She said as she kissed him.

"Bella, trust me, this is so much better." he told her and kissed her back. Serena felt his arms around her, she wanted to stay like that forever.

"Oh my God, look at you." She said, Evan sat all the way up on the sofa. "Your hair has grown out. You haven't shaved…"

"I'll shave right now…" he said to her as he got up.

"No, no, no, baby. You look gorgeous." she pulled him back to the sofa. "I like your hair out like this…" she said as she ran her fingers through it. "For a little bit." she said to him. He got up again from the sofa and looked at her. Serena stood up, Evan put his hand to her cheek and brought her lips to his. After they parted Serena still had her eyes closed.

"Come on." he said to her as they both ran upstairs to her bedroom. They laughed and shrieked all the way up the stairs. They ran inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going out tonight!" Evan exclaimed as Serena came out of the bathroom with a towel around her.

"We are?" she asked him.

"Yes! Just like we used to in New York!" he told her as he sat up in her bed.

"New York?" Serena raised her eyebrow at him.

"Remember when we went all over the Hamptons that summer?" he asked her.

"Yeah…but this is the suburbs." she told him as she walked past the bed. Evan got up and held her from behind, he put his arms around her.

"We'll make do." he said to her with a smirk. Serena laughed as she kissed his cheek and ran into her closet to get dressed.

OKAY KIDS! Yeah, I think the chapter was kind of boring, you'd think that Raye and Serena would tear each other apart…well there's other people in the elevator to consider, so they stopped their bitching. Okay, so PLEASE review! And be nice, school started again so I'm juggling everything all at once again! Remember to review! Reviews equal love and I love you too!


	32. Tonight Tonight

Hey kids! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own Evan and everyone else, other than that I don't own SM or its characters, I'm a happy little starving student!

Chapter Thirty Two: Tonight Tonight

"We're going out tonight." Evan said, he ran a his hand through his brown hair, it had grown out longer and he hadn't shaved, he had that sexy look to him that he had during the summer time. He put his cell phone in his back pocket. He wore his dark Seven Jeans with a black t-shirt.

Serena came out of her walk in closet. She was wearing a long dark denim skirt that came dangerously low on her hips with a large slit in the front of her skirt. She had on a black tank top with lace on the top that hugged her curves, it showed some skin below her belly button. She had her hair straightened and her makeup was done up with her eyeliner. She wore some gold middle eastern dangly earrings along with her black strappy stilettos that tied around ankles, they were from Michael Kors.

Evan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. "Come on, we're going out tonight." he told her. "Mina and her new boyfriend are coming."

"Yay!" Serena said as she kissed him. "Don't ever leave me okay?"

"Okay." he replied and kissed her again, they went out the house into the black BMW convertible. "Remember we used to do this in New York?"

"Yeah, but that was with the other car, your uncle's two-seater Porsche." Serena told him.

"Yeah…" Evan said as he backed the car out of the garage. "He still doesn't know about that." Serena giggled as they went to pick up Mina and her boyfriend. They arrived at Mina's house and her boyfriend was there with her.

"Hi Honey." Serena said as she air kissed Mina. Mina greeted her and introduced her boyfriend.

"Evan, Serena, this is Leonardo." Mina introduced him. They all greeted each other.

"That's my middle name." Evan told him. They got in the car and their adventure began. Evan hit the stereo and the Smashing Pumpkins began to play.

_Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel_

They pulled over and Leonardo began to drive with Mina in the front seat. Serena and Evan crawled into the back seat, he pulled out some wine and they had a swing of it. He put his hand on Serena's bare thigh and kissed her passionately. Their lips parted and Serena let the fresh air surround her.

They drove over to the beach where they met up with a few other people they knew. There was a large bonfire, Serena and Evan got out of the car and walked over to the beach. She took off her stiletto shoes and greeted the other people there. Evan pulled out a blanket on the sand and took his shoes off. Serena sat down next to Mina and stared out into the ocean. She got up and walked towards the water. The cool water washed over her feet as she saw Evan come up to her. He had taken his shirt off and wrapped his bare arms around her, she turned around and kissed him under the moonlight. They went deeper into the water till they were in a bit above the knee. The water washed over their legs. Evan held her as they stared up into the stars.

_Believe, believe in me, believe  
Believe that life can change  
That you're not stuck in vain  
Were not the same, were different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight_

Evan let go of her as he dove into the water. Serena laughed loudly and watched him come up for air. He motioned for her to come in as well but she backed away pulled the end of her wet denim skirt up as she walked up onto the sandy shore. Serena sat down at the bonfire as she looked out at the starry sky. Nothing could stop her now, she was free from all her troubles, and she was with her lover. It was as if she had died and went to heaven.

_And you know you're never sure  
But you're sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born_

Serena got up and watched Evan swimming in the ocean, he swam back to her and kissed her lips.

"See Bella, everything's alright." he told her as he took her hand. Serena turned around, bit her lip, and pulled him towards her, soon she was running and laughing on the beach with him. She ran over to the blanket that Evan had put out earlier and fell on it as Evan fell next to her. She lay on her back watching the night sky as Evan was on his side, watching her. She saw a shooting star.

"Look!" She pointed out to the sky. Evan brought her hand back down to his, he kissed it and looked at the sky with her. He began to point things out, different stars, the planet Venus, the moon. Serena leaned over to him and kissed him.

Soon, past three am, they were starting to go home, an hour or two the sun rises, it becomes very cold. Evan drove Mina and her new boyfriend back to her house as he and Serena made their way back to her house. They walked into the house, Serena had her shoes in her hand as she twirled around on the cold tile floor. Evan closed the door and watched her dance around, he went up to her and grabbed the side of her stomach playfully, Serena burst out in laughter, they chased each other upstairs. They went up to Serena's room, Evan slammed the door shut as Serena ran and jumped on her bed.

Evan ran over and took his shirt off. Serena stood on top of the bed and looked at him.

"Are you going to come down here?" he asked her with a grin.

"Maybe." she said playfully as she jumped on the bed a bit.

"Oh come down here!" he said as he pulled her down. Serena shrieked loudly and laughed at him.

_Believe, believe in me, believe  
Believe in the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight_

Evan lay on top of her as he kissed her lips. The last thing Serena closed her eyes, and enjoyed the time she had with him.

Serena woke up and saw a white room. She was the only one in her bed, which had pure white sheets, she sat up in bed, she was wearing a white silk nightgown that came just short enough to cover everything that shouldn't be showing, it clung to her curves. Serena got out of bed, she walked on the cold tile floor which felt so familiar to her.

She walked into the next room, it was pure white, she looked up at the ceiling to see it was painted with white clouds on a blue sky. Serena looked at the walls to see they were white as well with a gold Victorian boarder around them. She saw the large windows that went all the way up to the ceiling, there was few furniture. The windows were open as a breeze blew the sheer white curtains.

_Well crucify the insincere tonight  
Well make things right, well feel it all tonight  
Well find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life, tonight_

Serena went over and out the window, she stood on the balcony to see a beautiful garden below her. She looked at her surroundings, and then she noticed herself, she was wearing a big diamond engagement ring and her hair was blonde again. She came out of the balcony and closed the door.

"Hello Serenity." she heard a female voice say to her. Serena jumped and turned around. There she saw a woman wearing a flowing white gown with silver hair pulled up into two buns and hair that flowed down to the ground. Serena jumped back and put her hand to her chest.

"_Mother?!"_ Serena shouted out.

_The impossible is possible tonight  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight_

Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow at her daughter and crossed her arms. Serena knew she was in some trouble if her mother from 1000 years ago was here.

_Tonight…tonight…_

Hey kids! I know it's REALLY FREAKISHLY EXTREMELY SHORT…but the next chapter will come out right after this! It's the weekend so I can officially write! And I'm done with this shortie chapter. Heh, don't be mad! REVIEW! Reviews equal love and I love you too!


	33. The past and the undecided future

300 reviews! YAY! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry it was short! I just needed to get that part out of the way…it was FREAKISHLY short, I know, I'm sorry. Okay here we go with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone! All I own is my water bottle…pathetic I know.

Chapter Thirty Three: The past and the undecided future

"_Mother?!"_

"Are you that surprised to see me Serenity?" The queen said to her and walked over to her.

"Mother…I…er…" Serena fumbled with her words, she didn't know what to say, then again, she did expect to see her original mother either.

"Oh give it a rest Serena!" Queen Serenity walked furiously up to her. "You never called me 'mother' it was always 'mummy this' or 'mum-I need something'" She said to her. "You have no idea what you've done! This is the mother you _don't_ remember by the way. "

"Mum…I-" Serena looked down, she didn't dare look her mother in the eye.

"What are you doing over there?!" She questioned her daughter frantically, Serena opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "Wait! I don't even want to know! I only see half of it and I thank goodness I don't see the rest!" The queen paced back and fourth in front of Serena, Serena was too scared to say anything, she knew she was in deep trouble. "Going out with Lena and partying till goodness knows when! Dating that boy! Sure he may say he loves you now Serena, but what about your future?! People would _die_ to know what was going to happen to them in the future. But _no_! You just had to go your own way didn't you?!" Serena looked up at her mother, hoping that she wouldn't have to duck for cover. Queen Serenity looked as if she was going to blow any moment.

"AND THAT HAIR!" The queen shouted at her.

"It just started to grow out darker!" Serena shouted back. Serena put her hand to her mouth, she forgot that this mother was a queen.

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and relaxed a bit, she came over and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Well it's back to normal now." She played with a piece of her daughter's hair. "Serena, something's going on, and it's not what was planned." Serena then allowed the tears that she had been holding back to flow freely.

"He…he…he left me…" Serena managed to choke out. "I saw him mum, I saw him with Raye, and he-" Serena couldn't get the rest out. Her mother pulled her into a hug and Serena cried on her mother's shoulder, which is what she secretly really wanted to do all along.

"Oh darling, I know." She stroked Serena's golden locks. "I know, this wasn't suppose to happen, but you have to be strong…okay?" Serena let go of her mother and looked at her. "Okay? Come on my dear." She gave her daughter something to wipe her eyes with and walked with her into the bathroom.

Moments later, Serena's hair was pulled up and she was sitting in a hot bubble bath. The bath was the size of a large Jacuzzi. The bubbles covered her body as Serena leaned back and spread her arms on the edge of the tub. Queen Serenity came in to the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" She asked her daughter. Serena nodded. "Good." She came over to the bath and pulled her long dress up. She put her feet in the warm tub, sat on the edge of the tub, and looked at her daughter. "So tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell." Serena told her mother. "He cheated on me, I broke down, pulled myself together, and went on with my life."

"Yes…" Queen Serenity nodded then looked at her daughter. "But that's not the only thing." Serena looked down at the bubbles. "Why did you hurt yourself?"

Serena kept her staring contest with the bubbles…the bubbles were winning which meant she had to answer her mother. "Why did you give me that family?"

"What?"

"Why did you put me with that family? Was it in relation to my life over here?" Serena asked her, she looked over at her mother who was still soaking her feet in the large tub.

"Oh no Serena, it was nothing like that. I wanted each of you to have a good life here, especially you, you have family values, you grew up with respect, you never went hungry…"

"But I had to live with fighting and arguments, and with that thing in Italy-" Serena cried out.

"My dear, relax!" Queen Serenity told her daughter. "That is everyday life, many things happen, everyone fights, everyone argues, and that whole mess in Italy…that's just life." She told her daughter. "I know it's hard, but look at you now. You've grown up so much since then…come on now, finish washing up and we'll continue our little chat downstairs." Queen Serenity pulled her feet out of the bathtub and dried them off with a towel near by. She walked out and closed the door behind her, letting her daughter finish up.

Serena came out of the bathroom dressed in a long terry cloth white robe. Her hair was pulled back and up into a messy bun. She walked out of her bedroom and into a large hallway. She looked around, trying to find her way around. She finally found the stairs and went down to see her mother sitting there eating what looked like breakfast.

"You left this in the bathroom." Her mother gave the large ring to her.

"What's this?" Serena examined it as she sat down across from her mother.

"A memory." her mother said simply as she sipped her tea.

"A memory of what?" Serena asked her mother.

"You'll know soon enough, now come on," her mother sat up from the table. "we still have much to discuss." Serena stood up and walked with her mother. They went upstairs for Serena to get dressed.

They walked into Serena's room and Queen Serenity opened up the large closet doors and threw a dress on the bed for her to put on. Serena raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"This? It's in the middle of the day and I have to wear a long white flowing gown?" Serena pointed to the dress.

"Yes, remember where you are? This isn't LA or New York." Queen Serenity told her as she walked out of the room. "Remember Serena, I gave you life…I can take it away." She closed the doors behind her. Serena sighed and looked at the dress.

"Here goes everything and nothing." She put the dress on. Serena walked outside of her room fully dressed. She wondered around the palace as she looked for her mother. She finally found her way outside and looked around the gardens. She saw her mother sitting there on the bench waiting for her.

"It's like a maze in here." She said to her.

"You'll get used to it…" she looked over at her daughter. "I did." Serena sat down next to her mother.

"Did you want to be Queen?" She asked her mother.

"To be honest, no." She told her daughter. "At first, but I grew up at a different time. When I was a kid I wanted to ride horses."

"Horses?" Serena looked over at her mother.

"Horses." her mother confirmed. "But around the age of 16 it finally hit me that I had to conform to what they wanted. But I had your father so it wasn't so bad."

"What did I want to do as a kid?" Serena asked.

"You?" Queen Serenity looked over at her daughter then back out towards the gardens. "Everything."

"Come on, I had to want something so badly that you thought I was insane or obsessed." Serena looked over at her mother.

"Well, as I recall you always wanted to fly." Her mother told her. "I remember seeing you running around hoping to take off eventually." Her mother looked back at her.

"Did I?" Serena asked.

"Well, from where you're standing now, I'd say almost." Queen Serenity looked at her daughter. "You're so close to flying away Serena, you just have to try harder, and remember to be strong." The Queen stood up. Serena stood up as well, her mother put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Come along, let's go back in now." Serenity led her daughter back inside the palace and up to her room.

Once they were back in Serena's room the Queen went up to the window were a slight wind was blowing, the curtains were flying into the room as Queen Serenity took something and gave it to her daughter. "This is yours." She handed her daughter the large diamond, the round part that held it as a ring was gone. "Keep it with you."

"What is it?"

"I told you, a memory, you'll remember soon enough." The Queen replied to her. "Darling, you need to be brave, you're scouts need you, especially one of them."

"Which one?" Serena asked.

"You'll know, go to them and you will find out." The Queen told her. "Be brave, speak to them as you used to, but remind them of their actions." The wind began to blow harder and stronger around them.

"Mum?" Serena looked around. "What's going on?"

"Remember what I've told you."

"Mum! No please, I promise I'll be good, don't leave me again!" Serena began to cry out for her. The curtains surrounded her as she got lost in them, she could no longer see her mother. She reached out for her and got nothing in return. "MOTHER!" She screamed out.

Serena jumped up in bed. She looked around, she was back in her own room, in her tank top from the night with Evan. She felt strong arms wrap around her. Serena jumped and turned to them.

"Bella relax!" Evan told her. "You were just having a bad dream." he told her as he held her closely.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." She said in a sad voice.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked her.

"I…no-I mean, just hold me." She told him. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Shh, just relax, it's over now." he told her.

"Yeah…" she said with tears in her eyes. "It's really over."

XxxxxxxxX

Raye sat in the bathtub in her room. Darien was out and she was left alone to her thoughts. She sunk deeper into the tub as she thought about what she was going to do.

"I can't do this…what am I going to do if I go through with it…does that mean the future is destroyed completely? I never meant for that to happen…" Raye whispered to herself. She slipped under the water.

Images of her running with a child came into mind. She caught up with her and held her tightly in her arms as they both laughed. She then looked around to see that no one was there. She looked down and saw that her daughter was gone. She stood up and turned around to see Serena standing there looking at her. Raye stared back at her, although Serena didn't say anything, the look she gave Raye broke her heart. Serena then appeared to be closer to her. She leaned in and whispered to Raye, "Stay alive…"

Raye shot out of the bathtub and caught her breath. She felt tears come to her eyes, she drained the tub and washed up, yet the only thing that she couldn't wash away were her tears. They continued to come out long after her shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Serena sat at the island in her kitchen. She wore a pair of black velour pants with a tight black cotton zip up hoodie. Her makeup was done with her eyeliner intact, her hair was let down and straightened, Serena had her hood on as she was lost in her thoughts. _I haven't talked to Amy yet…Lita yes, we talked, but she didn't seem to have a problem…Amy might. What's Raye's problem? Wait…I don't even want to go there._

Amy walked into the kitchen. Serena snapped back to reality as she saw her walk in. Serena gave her a quick smile as she saw Amy come in to get something.

"Is anyone else here?" She asked Amy.

"Lita is talking to Luke at the moment. But she should be in any moment." Amy told her.

"Oh okay, thank you." Serena replied back to her.

"Serena?" Amy asked her. Serena looked at Amy, Amy looked back. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you have to." Serena's attitude came right back, but then her mother's words began to echo in her head. "Sure." She corrected herself.

"If I had told you earlier…what was really going on, would you have acted the same way?" Amy asked.

Serena looked at Amy. Amy the smart one, Amy the perfect, not a flaw on her. Serena often hated her for that at times, but then she remembered that Amy only lived with her mother. Yes her mother was a doctor and well off, but not to Serena's level. Serena decided to be honest.

"I would have freaked out and probably hurt your feelings out of anger. But I really can't tell. I was having a breakdown anyway. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Serena asked her.

"I thought it would end, I thought they were just getting something out of their system. But then it kept going on and on, and Raye kept saying how much she loved Darien. Till finally I had to tell her to stop." Amy responded.

"You told Raye to stop?"

"I told her to get over herself, I had had enough of her going on and on. I was so upset that she was hurting you, I couldn't even look at Darien, every time I saw him I wanted to vomit." Amy explained. Serena looked down for a moment and then looked back at Amy.

"Amy, I want you to know, that even though we had this huge fall out, I never said anything about what you told me about your father." Serena told her.

"I know. I knew you wouldn't use something like that against me." Amy said to her.

Serena recalled what Amy said to her a few years ago about her father. Serena and Amy were at Amy's house one night, her mother off at her Aunt's house; Amy invited Serena over so she wouldn't be alone that night. Serena saw a picture of Amy and her mother and father framed on the table. She asked Amy what had happened to him. Amy told her that her parents one night as a child got into a huge argument. Amy was about ten at the time, she saw her father tell her mother to shut the fuck up, and her mother told him that if he hated her that much he should just leave if he wanted to. Amy's father grabbed his keys and wallet and stormed out of the house. Amy watched all this from her room, the door slightly open so she could hear and see everything. She heard her father's car zoom off into the night with anger. Her mother caught her watching them, her mother came up to her but Amy shut the door and ran back into her bed. Her mother tried to talk to her, but Amy turned the other way and pretended to sleep. Amy never heard from her father again, her mother said that she had kept in touch on and off with him, he moved away to London where he has his own engineering company. Amy didn't want anything to do with him, and as long as he stayed away she would have been happy too.

Lita walked in the kitchen to see Serena sitting there looking at Amy, she noticed that they were probably in conversation, which was good. "Hey Serena." Lita said to her. Serena responded with a fake-ish smile, Lita couldn't tell exactly. Luke walked in.

"Hello Luca." Serena said to him. Luke came over to her.

"Hey Honey." He came over to her, Serena kissed him on the cheek and he went off.

"Hey, hey!" Serena called out to him. Luke turned back at her. "I'm Italian! You kiss on both cheeks, you dumbass!" Serena grinned at him. Luke came back and kissed her on both cheeks.

"You guys are high maintenance." Luke told her.

"If you were Italian, you'd get smacked upside the head so many times for being a douche." Serena told him.

"Good thing I'm not." he replied.

"Where's Raye?" Amy asked.

"She's upstairs, I'll get her." Lita said knowing Serena wouldn't go up. A few moments later Lita and Raye came downstairs, before anyone could say anything the house phone began ringing. Serena rolled her eyes at it and picked up.

"Alo?" She answered. She heard nothing. "Alo?!" She said a bit louder.

"Serena?!" A female voice on the other end replied.

"Lena?!" Serena was shocked.

"Hey! How are you Honey?!" Lena asked her excitedly.

"Lena I have barley heard from you since you left and you're just calling me _now_?!" Serena angrily told her.

"Sorry! I was just so busy, I had so much to do!" was Lena's reply.

"Yeah? What did you do? Buy France?" Serena asked her.

"No, but I have met the man of my dreams!" Lena told her excitedly. Serena sat down at the island table in the kitchen.

"Really? What happened to uhh…fucker!" Serena said remembering his name.

"Fabrizio." Lena responded.

"Yeah! Him!" Serena told him.

"It's him! I've spent the past week with him and it's amazing!" Lena told her. "Serena you have to come out here!"

"Um, not that easy Lena." Serena told her.

"Do you want me to send you a plane ticket?" Lena offered.

"No, it's not the plane ticket Lena, I'm just busy at the moment." Serena told her.

"I don't get it." Lena replied back.

"I'll tell you when you get back. Go have fun with fucker-er Fabrizio." Serena told her.

"Okay, Ciao baby! See you soon!" Lena told her and blew kisses over the phone.

"Bye Lena." Serena hung up. She put her hand to her head, she had more important things to think of than Lena's sex life. She looked around to see that everyone had left and gone into the TV room. She sat there a few moments, hand on head still when Lita walked in.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked her.

"Nothing, I just talked to Lena." Serena told her.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Lita asked her. Serena then looked up at her.

"Hm? Oh no, nothing like that." Serena sat up in her seat. "She's just off in France and I'm stuck here." Serena rested her chin on her hand.

"You want to be there?" Lita asked her.

"Part of me does, but sometimes I don't. Lena's a bit different than me." Serena explained.

"Oh…" Lita replied. "Different as in…how?"

"Never mind." Serena stood up. "Is Raye in there yet?"

"Yeah she went in, but she's feeling sick so she went back upstairs." Lita told her.

"Yeah…I'm not feeling to well either." Serena told her. "I think I'm catching whatever Raye has. I'm going upstairs too." Serena told Lita and went up to her room. She fell onto her bed as a few tears came to her eyes. She felt something next to her on the bed. She didn't bother to look over, she knew it was Luna.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Luna asked her.

"Nothing…" Serena lay there staring out into space.

"Serena you can tell me." Luna pressed on. Serena sat up and looked at her old friend.

"That's just the thing…I can't." She said with a small smile on her lips. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to understand." Serena told her. She had figured it out, _Amy is fine, Lita is fine, Mina is fine…that leaves Raye._ Serena thought. _She's my Scout in trouble._ Luna went out of the room to see the other scouts. She was worried about Serena.

_Now I know she needs me as her friend again._ Serena thought. _God, this is going to be weird._ Serena rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. _What do I say to her? "Hey Raye, want to tell me something even though I still hate you for messing up my life?"_ Serena grew upset with herself. _UGHH! This is impossible! How can my mother give me such a crap task to do!_ Serena thought angrily. _Might as well go see what's wrong with her. _Serena got up and went downstairs. She walked into the TV room to see that no one was there anymore, except for Raye. Raye sat there with a tissue in her hand. She looked up startled by Serena, she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears.

"Um, where did everybody go?" Serena asked.

"Amy and Lita went over to the bookstore for a while. They said they'll be back." Raye told her.

"Okay." Serena said simply and walked into the kitchen. _What the hell was that? So much for finding out what's wrong with her._ But one part of Serena didn't want to find out what was wrong, she wanted Raye to feel the pain she had felt, another part of her wanted to help her old friend out. _Fuck this…_ Serena thought and went up to her room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Later on, Serena was sitting in the kitchen looking through an old copy of Rolling Stone when Raye came in.

"Serena…" Raye began. Serena rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood for Raye at the moment. Yes she was suppose to help her, but she could do that later.

"What?" Serena snapped.

"Earlier, when you caught me crying…" Raye continued.

"Raye I don't care why you were crying." Serena told her.

"I know, I'm just trying to explain-"

"Listen to me." Serena shut her magazine and stood up and looked Raye dead in the eye. "You may have heard I've been talking to Lita and Amy occasionally, but that's because I heard what they had to say and their hardships. What can you possibly say to me that will make me talk to you as I did to them?" Serena put her hands on her hips.

"There's nothing I can say Serena, you've labeled me as a whore and worse than the negaverse." Raye told her.

"The negaverse never stabbed me in the back like you did Raye…they may have hurt me, but what you've done is worse." Serena told her. Raye began to cry, she had no where else to turn, she couldn't tell Serena now, and she knew that Serena was the only one to help her. She couldn't tell Mina or anyone else, she shared something with Serena, but that thing they had shared was lost and gone forever now.

"Serena…I need to tell you something-" Raye began.

"Raye, I don't want to talk to you, not now, not later, not anymore. I'm finished." Serena told her, she took her magazine and went up into her room. Raye stood there with her tears rolling down her face. Now what was she suppose to do?

XxxxxxxxxX

Darien came home that night, tired, exhausted, dead, and every other word that related. He came upstairs to his room with Raye, the clock had just hit 10:30 p, Darien took off his clothes and slipped into his bed wearing his boxers. Raye was asleep next to him. He rolled over and kissed her cheek and went to bed. He didn't know that Raye was still awake, the tears from earlier in the day had not gone away yet. Slowly she fell asleep thinking how time was running out, and she had to make a decision soon.

"Serena…" Raye began, "I need to tell you something." Serena looked at her, her face was calm as Raye continued with tears in her eyes. "I'm…I'm pregnant…" Serena stood up and looked at her with a smile on her face. She hugged Raye and turned her around. Raye walked away feeling relieved about it. Then she heard a loud noise that made her jump, she turned around and saw Serena on the floor with blood all over her. "Serena no! Please speak to me!" Raye ran over and held her in her arms. Serena was wearing a long white dress, as if back on the Moon Kingdom. "Please! I'm sorry for what I did! Please Serena!" Raye cried, Serena's blood was all over her hands she cried harder and harder holding the dead princess' body. She saw a shadow of someone standing above her. It was Rini.

"You killed my mother…you whore!" Rini screamed at her.

"No! It was an accident! I swear it was!" Raye cried out. She cried and cried till there was a huge puddle of tears, her tears came and came, mixing in with Serena's blood. Raye sat there in the red sea till finally Serena's body floated off. Raye tried to grab on to her but she couldn't. The water came up to her chin as she tried to stay afloat. Raye finally let herself go, she looked under the water and saw a door. Raye swam over and opened the door. She swam inside and was in a dry white room. She was dried off and Serena was standing there dressed white loose pants and a white loose tank top. Her hair was blonde and let down. "Serena?" Raye called out to her. Serena turned around and smiled at Raye.

"It's okay now." She came over to Raye and hugged her tightly. "You're not pregnant. Don't worry about it anymore."

"I'm not?" Raye asked her in disbelief.

"No, you're not. Now come on, we have to catch up on so many things!" Serena held her hand and led her through the bare white room.

Raye's eyes shot open. She looked over at the clock, it was nine am. _I'm not pregnant!_ She jumped out of bed in joy, she quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. She had a certain glow to her that made her feel like herself again. _Just to make sure, I'll take one more test._ Raye thought. She went out to go buy another test, which she knew it would turn out negative. _Those tests could be wrong! After all! I never went to a doctor or anything, I just took a few at home tests!_ Raye happily went to the drug store, the only kinds they had left were the five-packs. She bought it anyway and came home, knowing that it was all just a big mistake.

Raye came home to find everyone sitting in the TV room. She went upstairs and hid the pregnancy tests and came down.

"Wow Raye you look like you're feeling better today!" Amy told her.

"I am! I think it was just a stomach flu of sorts." Raye responded. Everyone was there. Amy, Lita, Mina, Darien, Serena was sitting next to her cousin Scott who had a guitar in his hand.

"What are you going to play?" Lita asked him.

"Anything!" Scott told her. He began to strum a tune that was all too familiar to him and Serena.

"Come as you are." Serena and Scott began to sing. "As you were, as I want you to be." Scott stopped playing. "Okay any requests?"

"Play something you made up Scott." Serena said as she got up and took her water bottle from the other table. "Play something for the kids." She said to him. Scott began to play.

"Shake down…1979, cool kids, never had the time…" he sang out.

"That's not original. That's Smashing Pumpkins." Serena told him. Scott began to play something.

"We got the afternoon." Scott sang, "you got this room for two, one thing I've left to do, discover me, discovering you…"

"That's not original either, That's John Mayer!" Serena told him as she smacked him on the arm. "Besides, he's really hot." Serena leaned back on the sofa.

"Oh are you saying I'm not?" Scott responded. Serena gave him a look that just said "Ew, gross, we're related."

"No you're not." Lita said to him. Serena laughed quietly at this.

"Shut up!" Scott told her.

"Dude, you're dating her, I have nothing else to say." Serena told him. They laughed at the two of them. Serena got up and went to her room, she had enough of all these people, with the exception of Scott and Mina. She was hanging out with Scott and Mina and the whole world decided they could come in and listen to him playing guitar. And now Raye had to come in with her smile and ruin Serena's day.

Raye got up as well. She had to go take the last test to prove that she wasn't pregnant, so she can go back to eating whatever she wanted without getting sick. Her period must have just been off for a few days because she stopped taking her birth control pill.

Serena went into her room she lay on her bed once again and thought about Raye. _Okay, she wanted to talk, maybe we can work this out right? She's with Darien and I'm with Evan…Not double date, no, I'm not that suburban, geeze. But I can try…we do share something._ Serena lay there for a few moments.

Raye took her test. She waited like the box told her to and then looked back at the test.

_Pregnant_

_No…no…I'm not pregnant!_ Raye's mind began to go into overdrive. She took out another test and took it again.

_Pregnant_

Raye took out another test and took that one.

_Pregnant_

Raye sank to the floor, all three tests lay in front of her. She began to cry. "No, I can't do this, I can't have a kid now. I've messed up. Oh God…please God…Mom, please tell me what to do. Send me a sign…please Mom, Please God…Oh no!" She cried over and over again.

Serena got up from her bed. "Okay, mum, let's give this a try…if this works out horribly it's your fault." She said out loud and looked up at the ceiling. "Mum, I mean it…something goes wrong, you better have a good explanation about this." She walked out of her room. _Be strong, be strong, be strong…_She told herself over and over again. She had to be able to look at Raye and not want to break down and cut herself. She knocked on Raye's door.

"Raye?" She called out. She knocked again. She knew Raye was in there. She knocked again and opened the door. The bedroom looked the same, she hadn't seen this guest room in awhile, she steered clear of this side of the house actually for a while now. She heard something coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Raye. "Raye are you in here?" Serena walked across the room and past the closet, the bathroom door was open and there was Raye sitting there crying.

"Oh God!" Raye cried out. Serena looked at her. She looked at the pregnancy tests on the floor. She saw what it said from where she was standing. _Pregnant_.

Serena stood there speechless. She had a loss of breath, she put her hand to her heart and began taking deep breaths. She felt herself becoming faint. She looked at Raye crying there, then ran out of the room.

"No wait! Serena! Please!" Raye cried out even harder. Serena ran into her room and locked the door. She fell against the door. _Raye's pregnant…Oh my God…_Serena crawled over to her bed. She needed to lie down, she needed to soak this in. She sat on her bed, she couldn't lie down, if she was down then the whole thing could take over her body. She sat there for a few moments, she couldn't cry, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything.

Serena got up off her bed, she changed into her gray velour pants with a black t-shirt. Luna approached her.

"Serena…what are you doing?!" Luna asked her, she saw Serena take out her Chanel overnight bag and dump clothes into it. "Where are you going!?" Luna shouted out to her. "You can't go anywhere! Serena are you listening to me?!" Serena grabbed a makeup bag and put whatever she wanted in it. She grabbed her bag and sunglasses while sliding on her flip flops. She ran out the door.

"SERENA!" Luna called out to her. "What are earth has happened to her?!" Serena went flying out the house as Darien came in.

"Whoa!" he said as Serena shoved him on her way out of the house. She got into the BMW X5. She sped off down the street leaving Darien confused more than ever.

XxxxxxxxxX

Mina sat in her room reading a magazine and sipping some coffee. She heard the doorbell ring.

"DAVE!" She shouted from across the house. "GET THE DOOR!" The doorbell continued to ring vigorously. "DAVE!" She shouted again. Apparently Dave wasn't home or he wasn't going to get up. "Oh fuck it." Mina came out of her room. She came downstairs to hear the doorbell still ringing and someone knocking and pounding on the door. "Jesus Christ, hold on." Mina said as she opened the door. She saw Serena standing there looking as if she's gone mad. "Serena?" Mina asked her.

"Raye's pregnant…"

THERE IS YOUR CHAPTER! Okay, I have to write the rest of this in another chapter before I kill myself. Sorry it took so long, I'm on another break from classes and I decided to write something. Here you go! Please read and review…nice reviews please. And I know what you're thinking "WHAT THE FUCK IS SERENA DOING TALKING TO RAYE!! SHE'S A FUCKING WHORE!!" Yeah, well she's a whore, but there's more to it. Serena's reasons for cutting herself are coming up! Keep reading!


	34. Realizations…

Thanks for the reviews you guys! You are wonderful! Reviews equal love and I love all of you too! Okay so here's the next chapter, drama, drama, drama…Anyway! Let's get on with this!

Disclaimer: I don't anything! Not the songs I did in the previous chapter, not SM, nothing! I do own my own characters though!

Chapter Thirty Four: Realizations…

Darien sat down on his bed late that night. When he came home earlier Raye had locked herself in the bathroom, she told him she was taking a shower. Raye was now sleeping, his work had gotten so much, on top of that he had his internship to think of as well.

"Hey." he whispered to her, "You awake?"

"Sort of." was Raye's response.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked her. Raye turned over, he could see her eyes were puffy from crying, she looked so tired, mentally and physically. "What's wrong?" Raye got up and hugged him tightly. Darien held her close to him.

"I messed up so much." Raye told him.

"What happened?" Darien asked her as he let go of her and looked at her.

"I just…I miss my friend." Raye told him honestly…sort of.

"I know, don't worry, Serena was so nice to all of us earlier, she's coming around, slowly, but she is." Darien told her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No…you've done enough." Raye told him, she kissed him on the cheek and went back to bed. "Goodnight."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Serena sat on Mina's bed, she still felt no emotion. Mina fell on the bed next to her. Earlier Serena was just repeating the whole story about how she walked in on Raye with several pregnancy tests. She told the story over and over again, not missing a detail. Serena fell over on the bed. Mina crawled over and lay next to her.

"It was as if she was shoving it in my face with all those pregnancy tests." Serena told her.

"You said she was crying." Mina told her.

"She was…but she shouldn't cry. She got what she wanted." Serena told her. Serena sat there staring at Mina's headboard. Tears then finally formed in her eyes. "Oh my God Mina…Raye's pregnant." She sat up and cried. Mina sat up and hugged her friend. "It's not fair! What did I do to deserve this?! I went away to visit family and I see one of my best friends with my boyfriend…I wasn't that mean back then, I have a reason to be who I am now. She's part of that reason. Am I that horrible a person?!"

"No, no Serena, don't think that." Mina handed her a tissue. "Maybe this what you need for the two of you to connect again. You can share this secret."

"What secret?! The kid is on it's way! In nine months my future is officially dead!" Serena cried to her.

"You never wanted that future!" Mina reminded her.

"Yes I did Mina! I wanted it so badly. But after I caught Raye and Darien together, I didn't want it anymore, I wanted my own life, I just wanted to fly away from this whole mess." Serena cried out to her friend. Mina hugged her again.

"We'll figure something out." Mina told her. "Shh, don't worry. Just get some sleep. Come on it's late." Serena went into the bathroom and wiped her smudged makeup off her face. She collapsed into Mina's large bed next to her and fell into a deep sleep.

XxxxxxxX

"Serenity…" A voice came. "Serenity…come on darling." the voice said again. Serena mumbled something and turned over in bed. "Serena come on!" Serena felt the sheets go flying off her. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her.

"Oh my God, Mum!" She hugged her mother as the tears poured out of her again.

"I know…I know…" Her mother told her as she held her daughter. "Shh, my dear, please…listen to me." she pulled herself away from her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mum, what am I suppose to do now?!" Serena asked her mother.

"I told you one of your Scouts needed you. Now you know what she needs." Queen Serenity told her.

"But I can't help her!" Serena cried out to her mother. "I just can't! I don't think I can get through this…" she looked down. Her mother lifted her daughter's chin up.

"Hey…do you remember what happened in Italy?" her mother reminded her. "You got through that…you can get through this…you are my daughter, you are the strongest woman I know." she paused and looked at her daughter. "Serenity I know this is hard, and I know you want to die all over again just like you wanted to because of what happened in Italy, but you cannot let go this time. Do you understand?!" Her mother forced these words in her daughter's head.

"I can't…not this time." Serena responded.

"No, you have to! Serenity, this is apart of life, I know it hurts, but you have to take charge in this, you have to help Raye…" Queen Serenity told her. Serena then looked up at her mother. The anger in her eyes shot out at her.

"Help Raye…FUCKING HELP RAYE?!" She shouted to her mother. "You want me to help that little bitch who backstabbed me?! Who destroyed my life?! You're the one who told me that I threw away my future, well if you're going to blame someone, blame her! I didn't go out and mess everything up!" Serena shouted as she grew angrier and angrier. "I started to go on with my life after I left them all. How would you like to be made a fool of every single day while everyone knew that your boyfriend was cheating on you! But no, you wouldn't know that would you?! Sorry if I'm not the perfect fucking example of a princess but I have feelings too!" Serena shouted out her rage and anger at her mother. Her mother stood up.

"Serena…I know you're upset…but please. Don't do this. You can't hold all this anger in you any longer. It's not safe." Queen Serenity told her.

"I just can't…I can't, I don't want to hold on to this anymore." Serena looked down. Her mother sat down on the bed next, Serena sat down next to her.

"I know Darling…I know…but I want you to remember something. If none of this happened. If Raye and Darien hadn't made a connection while you were away…think for a moment. After everything that happened in Italy, who would you tell first?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter. Serena sat there staring at the floor. "Well you couldn't tell Lena…or her sister Lana."

"No, they wouldn't understand."

"Amy? She did tell you about her father."

"I could have told Amy…"

"Lita?"

"No, she has no family, that would be cruel to tell her of my family drama."

"Mina?"

"Mina at times is just like Lena and Lana, I couldn't tell her."

"Darien?"

"No, I wouldn't want that much sympathy and attention towards me."

"So that leaves Raye…she would have understood."

"I guess she would…" Serena continued to stare at the floor. "But I can't just shove all this aside."

"I know. Take your time, but remember Serenity, you must confront her. I'm not saying to forgive her, but you have to speak to her." Queen Serenity advised her daughter.

"I will." Serena looked at her mother, then grabbed her into a hug. "God, I wish you were with me."

"I always am."

Serena woke up in Mina's bed. Mina was probably downstairs making pancakes or bringing up cake for breakfast. She got out of the bed and made her way downstairs. Mina was making pancakes, which was one of one of the few things Mina could cook well. The rest happened to be pasta, Betty Crocker Cake, Chicken (if a George Foreman Grill was available), and then add some small side dish to the chicken to make it Italian, that would been it. Along with the toaster oven, Mina was set for life.

"Hey." Mina said to her as she flipped a pancake.

"Hey." Serena sat down at the small table. For some reason Mina and Dave mostly hung around their small quarters of the house, if their parents were home they'd be in the rest, but their small quarters had a small kitchen in it, perfect fit for two people who could barley cook.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Perfectly normal."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"Mina…"

"I'm telling you I didn't tell anyone, but Lena did call for you this morning on my cell phone, she said you wouldn't answer yours."

"Should I tell her?" Serena asked. Mina put the pancakes on a large plate and put them on the table along with syrup, forks, knives, and two other plates.

"It's up to you really."

"Mina, my mother wants me to help Raye." Serena blurted out.

"Wha-ha?" Mina made the sound while her mouth hung open with her pancake on her fork. "Your mom wants you to help Raye? Does your mother even remember who Raye is?"

"No, not mother off in California." Serena told her. "Mother-mother…" she said a bit more seriously.

"What?!" Mina put her pancake down.

"She's been telling me that one of my scouts needs me." Serena told her she put her hand to her head.

"This is something you should be telling Luna, not me." Mina advised.

"No! Luna can't know any of this! No one else can know either!" Serena told her. Serena ate her pancake. "GOD!" She said as she threw her fork down and put her hands to her face as she began to cry.

"Shh…" Mina comforted her as she went over and hugged her. "It's okay, you'll get through this, I promise you." Serena turned over and held on to Mina as she sobbed on her friend's shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Raye came back from the pastry shop. She figured she would pig out with the pregnancy cravings until she knew what she was going to do with her problem. She came upstairs to find Darien packing his bags.

"What's-what's going on?" Raye said as she observed it. Had he found out? Did he find a pregnancy test in the trash can?

"Hey." he greeted her with a smile. "I have to go off to LA for a few days because of my internship. I'll be back in about five days okay?" he said to her as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh." was her only response.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked her.

"Nothing, it's just-does Maestro and Luke and all them know?" she asked.

"Yeah, Strobe's disappeared for a long time, I think sooner or later we can leave this place." Darien told her.

"Really?" Raye took her mind off of her troubles for a moment.

"Yeah, he said he'd tell us more about it. Listen I have to get going there's a taxi waiting for me downstairs." He kissed her. "Oh, have you seen Serena? I don't want you alone in this house by yourself."

"Um, she went out for a bit." She told him.

"Okay, well if she asks tell her I went out, which I doubt she will." he kissed her lips sweetly as he left. "See you."

"Bye." Raye stood in the room alone. She walked into the walk-in closet, she looked in the large mirror, she looked at her face and then her body. She stood to her side to see if she was showing at all. She looked down, she put on hand on her lower back and one on her stomach. No, she wasn't really showing. She looked up at her face again and then back at her stomach, it was huge, and obviously pregnant.

Raye closed her eyes and shook her head a little, she opened it up again to see her for-now flat stomach. _God, I'd be such a horrible mother._ She thought.

XxxxxxxxX

Serena lay on Mina's bed staring at the ceiling. She plugged in her iPod to Mina's stereo and began playing music, she had the remote in one hand to change the songs. Otherwise she lay there at the ceiling. Thinking….just thinking…about everything and nothing all at once.

flashback

"How can you hide something like this from me?!" Gwen shouted out to her husband Ken.

"I wanted to tell you so many times. How am I suppose to admit a mistake like this?" Ken shouted back at his wife.

"So it's a mistake?! That's what you think of someone?! They're not even human anymore to you, it's just all a big mistake!" Gwen shouted angrily at her husband.

"You know that's not what I meant." Ken came up to her. Gwen shoved him again.

"So are our kids a mistake?! Am I fucking mistake as well?!" Gwen screamed at him.

"Gwen what do you want me to do?! It was a long time ago. I only found out eight years ago!"

"Eight years of lies! How can you do this to me?! How can you do this to our kids?! Do you hate me that much?!" Gwen screamed with tears in her eyes.

"OH COME ON! That's a lie and you know it! I have _always_ put you and the kids first in life! This house and family you know that, the kids know that and I know that!" Ken shouted at her, they both walked back and fourth across their large bedroom.

"Yeah all those nights at the hospital, all those birthdays you missed. Yeah big family time."

"What do you want me to do? Go back in time?" Ken asked her.

"No, I want you to apologize for it!" Gwen shouted.

"I DID! Are you always going to hold this against me?!" Ken shouted back.

While they were shouting up there Serena and her two brothers, Ken and Charlie, were sitting downstairs in their living room. No one looked at each other, they sat there listening to the fight above. Then they heard it. Something smashed and the fight began round two but in Italian.

"Shouldn't they speak English so no one would understand them?" Charlie asked his siblings.

"It doesn't matter. We're the only ones in this house besides them." Ken said.

"Still, it's Italy, there's always someone around." Charlie told him.

"God, can't they get over themselves?" Serena asked no one in particular.

"Serena this is serious." Ken told her.

"Yeah well they haven't asked us how we fucking feel about it." she told him.

"Wait, shut up." Charlie told them as he listened to their parents again.

"I can't stand this anymore Ken!" Their mother Gwen came rushing down the stairs in her silk robe.

"And you think I can?" Ken shouted. The kids looked through the doorway to see their parents fighting.

"It is your 'mistake' after all!" Gwen told him.

"Oh because it's all my fault! You're not blaming her at all?!" Ken shouted back.

"I am blaming her, but I'm not married to her, I'm married to you!"

"Oh so now you're going to regret our marriage?"

"No Ken, I'm not you."

"How many times-" Gwen stopped him as she looked into the doorway of the living room and saw their three kids sitting there watching them.

"Kids…" Gwen stated.

"Serena, Bambina…Let me explain." Ken told her as he walked closer to his daughter.

"I don't need your explanation." Serena told him.

"Yeah, we heard your explanation." Charlie told him.

"Everyone back in the U.S. heard your explanation." Ken Jr. told them.

"So you know then?" Their father asked.

"Oh yes, we've heard." Charlie told him.

"Until we resolve this-if this ever gets resolved, not a word to anyone." Ken told his children.

"Why would we want to tell someone?" Serena asked him sarcastically.

"I'm serious bambina." he told her.

"I'm not ten, don't call me that." Serena snapped at him.

"Serena have some respect for your father!" her mother told her quickly.

"Why? He doesn't have any respect for us." Serena gestured out to her father.

"I have so much respect for you and you don't even see it! You want me to do something that will make you really regret your comment young lady?!" Ken shouted at his daughter as he charged towards her. Charlie stood up in front of his sister.

"What are you doing?! What are you going to hit her?!" Charlie told his father. "Keep your fight with your wife separate from the fight with your kids."

"Charlie, calm down." Ken Jr. told his brother. Serena put her head in her hands.

Their father, angered, went out the house. Gwen did the same, only she went upstairs to her bedroom. The kids sat there in the living room silent, their mother came downstairs with a small suitcase and left the house.

"Fuck this." Serena stood up and went upstairs.

"Serena, let's talk about this." Charlie told her.

"I don't want to talk about this." Serena said as she continued her way up the stairs.

"What do you want to do then?" her other brother, Ken, asked her.

"I want to go out and get shit-faced." She said as she went into her room and closed the door.

The next day Serena and her brothers were sitting in their kitchen, their parents came in.

"Kids, we need to tell you something…" her father began.

"You're getting a divorce?" Charlie asked.

"I'm living with mom." Serena mumbled.

"Shut up Serena." Ken told her.

"No, just listen to us." Gwen told them. "Everything that's happened, everything that you've heard is true, and we don't know how we're going to solve this, but we're asking you one thing and you probably know it already."

"Don't leak this out to the rest of the family." Serena told her brothers tiredly.

"That's right, you can't tell Giano, Lena, Lana…no one. Period." Ken, their father, told them. "Our family name is at risk here."

"As is my family name." Gwen glared at her husband.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ken asked his wife.

"Oh after all this I don't have the right to glare at you? I have every fucking right to do whatever I want to do right now." Gwen raised her voice a little.

"Oh you do now do you?" Ken's voiced raised.

"Yes I do."

"Oh this is just like you, something goes wrong and you take advantage to be such a snob about it."

"Look whose talking! 'family name' all you think about is your name and your family! What about mine?! What am I going to tell my family about this whole mess?!"

"NOTHING!"

"Oh I'll show you nothing!"

Their fight was heard around the house. Every time Gwen and Ken were in the house together they were screaming at each other. Serena was laying on her bed trying not to listen to it. She knew if she blasted music her parents would hear it and scream at her then she would be involved. Her eldest brother Ken came into her room. He shut the door and sat down on the bed with her.

"How you doing kid?" he asked her. Serena's eyes had tears in them.

"I hate him so much." was her only reply. They sat there together, in silence, listening to the fighting, and occasional objects breaking. Then they heard the finale, the front door slamming shut, then there was silence throughout the house.

End flashback

Serena thought about the past summer. What she went through no one else could go through without falling apart permanently. She only fell apart when she found out that Darien had been cheating on her. Only then did she let herself fall apart, after that she pulled herself together and got on with her life. She wondered what Raye would have done if she had a dark family secret to carry. _She would have probably trusted me with it_. Serena thought. She knew that if Raye had gotten pregnant by any other guy other than Darien that she would have helped her out. That it wouldn't have even gotten this far, Serena would have gone with her to the drug store, gotten the pregnancy test and take one with her just so she wouldn't be alone. Then if Raye proved positive Serena would have helped her with whatever she would have decided and probably support her emotionally and financially.

But no, Raye was pregnant with Darien's child. That bitch.

Serena sat up on the bed. She looked down at her upper thigh and put her hand on it. She rubbed it while speaking softly to it, "Heal…heal…please heal." She then pulled down her velour pants and looked at the scars. Still there.

But Serena knew…she knew what it was like to be stuck in a place in life with no one to talk to. To hold a dark secret and have it eat you up inside.

_But it's her own fault…_Serena thought.

HEY! SHORT CHAPTER YES! But just getting rid of the boring parts so that you guys can get to the good parts. Small crap like this is required because the small crap puts everything together. And you're probably wondering, "what the hell happened in Italy with Serena?" It'll all be revealed soon! I promise! Remember to review! Because if you review it means you love me and I REALLY love you guys!


	35. Redemption Song

HEY KIDS! Thanks for the reviews. So everyone liked the Italy secret! Good! So in a chapter or two you'll find out what happens. I promise! Let's move on shall we?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Seriously I don't, I just spent all my money on gas for my car.

Chapter Thirty Five: Redemption Song…

Raye lay on the sofa in Serena's house watching TV though she wasn't really paying attention to it. It had been about two days since she saw Serena. She was alone in this big house, and she noticed that she hasn't been able to dry her eyes in the past two days either. _Is this what it's like? To have a wonderful house like this? Always alone, no one around._ Raye thought to herself. She turned from her side to her back and stared at the ceiling.

XxxFlashbackxxX

"Come on Raye," her father, Mark, held her by her hand to her grandfather's temple. Raye was a young child, about a year had past since her mother passed away, she had been spending a lot of time at her grandfathers lately.

"Daddy…" Raye called out to her father.

"Not now sweetheart." he told her. They reached the temple and her father placed her in front of the TV and walked out into another room.

"How long do you intend on staying away this time?" Raye's grandfather asked her father.

"I don't know, it could be awhile." Mark responded.

"It's always 'awhile.'" her grandfather responded. "When are you going to take some responsibility for this child? You're all she has now."

"I have my work to do!" Mark snapped at him.

"And I have my life to live!" Raye's grandfather yelled. "I'm too old to take care of a child! I'm in retirement now, I don't have time to take care of a child, I'm so old it's about time someone took care of me!"

"Oh God!" Mark shouted as he turned away, he put his hand on the table and looked back at him. "You're so selfish!"

"I'm selfish?! Look who you're dropping your daughter on every week! Sooner or later she's going to end up living here!"

Raye heard the commotion from the living room. She knew what was going on, she wasn't stupid. She always heard about parents fighting about their children. Except her family was different-it had been a different family for about a year now. Instead of having a mother and father fight about their children, she had daddy and grandfather fighting about her.

"Listen!" her father boomed at her grandfather. "Raye belongs to her mother. I had a child because Eliza wanted one. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"So your child is a mess? If she is it's because of you! Take some responsibility!" Her grandfather told him and left the room. Mark sighed and walked back to his daughter. Raye had heard everything but didn't say anything.

"Honey, you're going to be staying with grandpa for a little while okay?" Mark kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Okay Daddy." she told him as she continued to watch TV.

"Be good for grandpa." he kissed her forehead again and walked out of the room.

Raye didn't hear from her father for months after that. One night as her and her grandfather were drinking tea together Raye asked him a question.

"Does Daddy hate me?"

"Now where do you get that?" her grandfather responded.

"He didn't come back so we can go home." Raye replied.

"No, no, Raye. Your daddy loves you very much. He is just really busy with work." Her grandfather told her.

"He's always busy with work." Raye told him as she looked into her teacup. Her grandfather felt horrible, he knew that if her father came to get her every once in awhile it wouldn't be good for Raye. And if she lived with him and he was never around it wouldn't be good either, her grandfather had made his decision.

"I know he's always at work, but since his work is very far away, he doesn't want you to be far away from all your friends and from me. So you're going to stay here." Her grandfather told her.

"Until Daddy comes?" Raye asked as she looked up from her teacup.

"No, your Daddy will come visit you, and we can go visit him. But since you're school is here, and Daddy's work is far away, you stay here." Her grandfather explained as best as he could.

"Okay." she said, she sipped her tea. "I miss Daddy."

"I know my dear…I miss him too."

"Does Daddy talk to Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Because I talk to Mommy."

"You do now?"

"Yes! Every night. I tell her what I did today. Does Daddy do that?"

"Your father talks to your mother all the time my dear. Now come on, time for bed." Her grandfather took her teacup from her and led her into her bedroom, which was now her permanent bedroom.

XxxEnd FlashbackxxX

Raye lay on the bed. She remembered all the birthdays her father had missed, every year when she blew out the candles on her cake she wished for her dad to be there. He showed up occasionally, with a large gift and he would spend a few days with her. Yet, this didn't make it up for the relationship they never had. Raye remembered the arguments they had together. When her father was around for a long period of time he still would go his own way and leave Raye on her own. Raye would scream and yell at him to be there for her, to actually keep his promises, but it never worked. They were both stubborn, they both thought they were right. As Raye grew up, she realized that she spent more time by herself. Her grandfather didn't need to take care of her anymore, she was old enough, and her father would come every few months. Raye took advantage of this by having sex in her room anytime she wanted. Although they would always leave by dawn, she would always end up alone again.

Raye thought about what she should do. She couldn't have this baby, and if she did, what would she do with it? She knew that she couldn't be a mother, not at her age, she wasn't even twenty yet, she couldn't remember her own mother enough to be one herself! She thought about her options.

She could have an abortion, but what would she do? What if the future had changed and she was meant to have this child? How could she kill off her own child? Well then again, the child was just this tissue in her stomach, so that wouldn't make much sense. What was it that the abortion protesters were always saying? Of course, she could remember that in history class but she couldn't remember anything about World War II.

She could give her child up for adoption. She always read signs inside the school office about "giving up your child to a firehouse" or some bullshit like that. But it if she was going to go through with the pregnancy, what was she going to tell Darien? He would eventually find out, what would he do when he found out? Would he leave her? Would he support her? Would her marry her? And if he did support her, what were they going to do? Raise their child in Serena's house? The whole idea made her sick. Then again, it could have been the morning sickness.

Raye thought about how she would be as a parent. Considering that her and Darien weren't exactly the happiest couple at the moment, their child would end up suffering because of their fights. That was the last thing Raye wanted, for her child to grow up with a parent missing in it's life. Just like her. She looked around the house, she remember Serena's old house in the suburbs. Just like this one, the kitchen led into the TV room.

XxxFlashbackxxX

Raye sat around in Serena's house while Serena got them two bowls of ice cream. Serena plopped down on the sofa while Raye flipped through the channels on the TV.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Raye asked her.

"I don't know, we can call the girls up and go out for a bit, maybe see a movie." Serena replied as she licked her spoon. Raye found something they both liked. Serena became the captain of the remote and put it next to her. They heard a door slam.

"Why are you _always_ like this?!" They heard someone shout out.

"Why am _I _always like this? Because-" they heard someone else shout out. Their voices were cut off when Serena turned the TV up louder. The two girls laughed at whatever was on TV. They had finished their bowls of ice cream and Serena picked them up to put them in the sink. Raye sat there wondering what was going on earlier. Serena came back in a bit later and turned the TV Down.

"Was that your parents?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, they were yelling at someone over the phone." Serena told her.

"Really? I thought they were yelling at each other." Raye told her.

"Nah, it was some loser on the phone, they were both yelling at the same time. I think it was because the TV was kind of loud." Serena told her.

"Well then you should have turned it down meatball head! Geeze! Give your parents a break!" Raye teased her.

"Oh shut up!" Serena tossed a pillow at her. They sat there laughing, watching the television together.

XxxEnd FlashbackxxX

Raye remembered that day clearly now. Serena's had hinted a few times to her while they were biting each other's heads off that she had her own problems to deal with that didn't concern her. After remembering this Raye realized that Serena's family problems were probably just as deep as hers.

But why didn't Serena share them with her when they were close? She knew that if Serena was in deep trouble she would have told her and the rest of the girls and they would have dropped everything to help her out.

But would they drop everything and help Raye out? Especially after everything that's happened between them? Raye felt as if she was the reason of this whole mess, which she was to blame-for some of it. Serena had barely communicated with them while she was away in Europe, Darien was probably annoyed because Serena wasn't going to give him any. Not to mention everyone had their own fucked up family problems that the best therapist money could buy couldn't even put a finger on.

All together, they were one big happily screwed up family. Okay not happy, but one big screwed up family. Not to mention they had the right to call themselves a family-what's more screwed up than a family?!

Raye grew frustrated, even more this time. She marched up to her room and closed the door. She lay on the bed and waited for something to happen.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Serena lay on the sofa in the small area of Mina's house where her and Dave usually hang out. The TV was on low and she was laying on her back, her head turned to watch whatever was on TV. Anything for a distraction. She closed her eyes

__

"They won't stop! I'm afraid something will happen!"

Serena opened her eyes, she remembered. She closed her eyes again.

__

"Serena, please stop crying! If I can get through what happened to me, you can get through this! You're a lot stronger than I am!"

Serena then stared at the ceiling, letting it all flow back in to her head.

XxxFlashbackxxX

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Raye and Serena said their goodbyes to Lita, Mina, and Amy. It was just Serena and Raye now, Serena always stayed behind to help Raye clean up the mess they all had made in her house earlier. The two girls actually enjoyed it, they got their own time together to gossip and share their secrets.

"So anything new with you?" Raye asked her.

"Not much." Serena said as she put the dishes away in the dishwasher. "How about you?"

"Nothing really. I met this guy, turns out he's gay." Raye told her.

"All the good ones usually are." Serena told her.

"Unfortunately." Raye responded.

"Make a good situation out of the bad one. Make him your best friend and go shopping together!" Serena suggested with a grin on her face.

"True, I don't have a gay best friend." Raye told her.

"I'll introduce you to mine." Serena offered.

"I'll hold you to that." Raye told her. She looked at Serena and she could tell something was wrong. That look she always had when they were cleaning up was gone. The one that was full of gossip and talks when they were tired and dying on the sofa. "Serena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Serena told her as she stared into the sink, concentrating a little too hard on the bubbles in there.

"Are you sure?" Raye told her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Serena responded.

Soon the girls were finished cleaning, they had finished their gossip, and Serena was still there. Not that Raye minded, she liked having Serena over since she was alone most of the time. The only thing was, Raye wanted to take a shower and didn't want to keep Serena waiting in the house by herself, she felt bad if she did that.

"Hey Serena, I'm going to take a shower if that's okay with you." Raye told her.

"Oh, I guess it's past my limit then." Serena stood up and began to grab her purse.

"No, no. You can stay, I just feel bad if you're sitting here alone." Raye told her.

"I can watch TV. But if you want me out, just kick me out." Serena explained to her.

"Are you sure? It sounds like you don't really want to go home." Raye raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I can go home." Serena said quiet strangely.

"Serena…" Raye sat down on the sofa. "Is something going on that you don't want to go home?"

"What makes you say that?" Serena asked her as she turned away.

"It's just the way you're acting. Serena I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong." Raye watched Serena's back, she didn't say anything for awhile. "Serena…"

Serena turned around with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said as she wiped away the tears.

"Serena! Oh my God! Please tell me what's wrong!" Raye begged her, she pulled her to the sofa. The two girls sat down, Raye handed her a tissue.

"It's just, my parents keep fighting lately. It's getting worse everyday." Serena told Raye.

"Serena, I'm sure it'll be okay, everyone's parents fight. My dad and grandfather argue and fight too."

"No! You don't understand!" Serena caught herself from saying the wrong thing. "They won't stop! I'm afraid something will happen!" Serena grabbed another tissue. "My dad keeps leaving, my mom keeps telling my dad it's all his fault. My Aunt comes over and tries to help but it won't work. My father says we're all mistakes, he says that my mother is a bitch. It's like he regrets everything!" Serena cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry Serena!" Raye told her and hugged her friend tightly. "Come on, you'll get through this, you have all of us-"

"No Raye. You can't tell anyone! You can't tell the rest of the girls or Darien! I don't want anyone to know anything until I find out what's going on personally for myself!" Serena wiped away more tears.

"Serena, I think it's better if you tell everyone, maybe they'll understand better and try to help you out." Raye explained.

"No. I don't want them to worry about this. It's not their parents, besides, I don't want to add more problems." Serena explained through her tears. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone! Promise me Raye!"

"Okay Serena…I promise." Raye told her. "But you have to stop crying, for me. Okay?"

"I can't!" Serena cried out. "It's so horrible. I can't go home, my father gives me these looks because he's mad at my mom and my mom gives him these looks and it's so cold in that house, you can feel the ice run up and down your blood."

"Serena, please stop crying! If I can get through what happened to me, you can get through this! You're a lot stronger than I am!" Raye told her.

"I'm trying Raye. I really am." Serena wiped away the last of her tears. She sniffed a bit and looked at her friend. "Thanks for being here for me. I know it's hard to listen to my family problems when you have your own."

"That's what I'm here for. That's what friends do." Raye told her.

"I know it's hard to hear about me complaining about my mom when you're having trouble remembering your own." Serena told her.

"It is, but since it's you, I know you understand, so I feel comfortable telling you." Raye told her. "Okay you relax, I'll get you some water, I'll take a shower and we'll watch a movie, okay?"

"Okay." Serena said. "Let me just splash some cold water on my face."

XxxEnd FlashbackxxX

Serena remembered how Raye helped her out. She also remembered how Raye's mother wasn't around for her anymore.

__

"That's what I'm here for. That's what friends do."

That's what friends do, sure, but do they also do your boyfriends? Serena angrily turned around and faced the TV. She saw a re-run of friends and Monica and Rachel hugging. _Is this a sign from my mother?_ Serena angrily thought. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, she decided that whatever it is that she'll do, she'll do it in the morning.

XxxxxxxxxX

Serena walked into her house, Scott was there and of course so was Lita. They were in the TV room as Serena walked in.

"Hey, where have you been?" Scott asked her.

"Nowhere." she said tiredly. Scott had his guitar in his hands. "Anyone else around?"

"Raye's up in her room." Lita told her.

"Family wise?" Serena raised her eyebrow at them.

"Me only. Scott replied. Serena trudged up to her room, she closed the door and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew Raye was in the next room, she knew Raye was probably having a nervous breakdown, so was Serena. Serena thought about cutting again, but she didn't, she was too tired and had been through too much already. Downstairs she could hear Scott's guitar, she could hear him singing a Bob Marley song. Redemption Song.

Old pirates, yes, they rob I;  
Sold I to the merchant ships,  
Minutes after they took I  
From the bottomless pit.

Serena continued to stare at the ceiling, her hair sprawled around her, she just listened to the music, of course the fact that Scott was French-Italian killed the song, but it was still a great song.

__

But my hand was made strong  
By the hand of the Almighty.  
We forward in this generation  
Triumphantly.

Raye sat on the floor of the bathroom, with another test in her hand, she was crying her eyes out again, she looked over at the shower where she saw the razor that she shaved her legs with. She looked at it, and then back at the test, she cried even harder knowing that she hated herself for thinking that idea. She didn't want to die, she didn't want any of this. _Maybe I can just leave and have the baby alone._

Won't you help to sing  
This songs of freedom  
'Cause all I ever have:  
Redemption songs;  
Redemption songs

Lita was sitting on the sofa next to Scott, thinking of all the troubles they all had. What happened to them? What happened to Serena? How can this be happening to any of them? They were good people, they were the good guys in all the battles, the good guys never lose. She lay on the sofa with her head on Scott's leg as he continued to play.

__

Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery;  
None but ourselves can free our minds.  
Have no fear for atomic energy,  
'Cause none of them can stop the time.  
How long shall they kill our prophets,  
While we stand aside and look? Ooh!  
Some say it's just a part of it:  
We've got to fulfill the book.

Serena listened to the music downstairs, she liked it better when Bob Marley sang, but the guitar that Scott was playing was pretty good. She was just glad Scott wasn't doing his Jamaican accent that he did sometimes when he got high. Serena debated her decision once more, she thought about it over and over again.

__

Won't you help to sing  
This songs of freedom-  
'Cause all I ever have:  
Redemption songs;

Serena got up and walked to her door.

__

Redemption song

She walked down the hallway.

__

All I ever have, Redemption song

She stood at the doorway.

__

Redemption song

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered.

__

All I ever have, Redemption song

Serena walked into the bedroom and looked around. No one was there, she heard something come from the bathroom. Serena walked over and saw Raye sitting on the floor sobbing her eyes out uncontrollably with another test in her hand that proved positive.

__

Redemption song

Serena leaned against the doorway. "Hi Raye…"

YES THE INCREDBILY SHORT AND HORRIBLE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR! God, I hope I don't get too many flames for this, YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS! I PROMISE! I know it took me forever but I was really busy…flying places…seeing certain reunion tours…dodges a tomato sorry if you kids didn't get to see, BUT I DID! HAHA! Although I do have to say…it was only worth it to see the concerts if you had UP CLOSE seats. Which I did! dodges a chair Yeah Live Earth was GREAT! dodges water bottle Hey! I hope you recycle that! Besides, the best part was, I got see many bands perform…dodges alarm clock okay! I get the picture, next chapter will be out soon considering I'm working on it right after I post this one up. Geeze, be nice! Or no new chapter! Well everyone's thinking "that's not new, we knew you'd flake out on us Everafter! You suck hard!" All I have to say is that I saw concerts and you didn't! And now I'm off to see The Dave Matthews Band! dodges lamp okay I'm off to see them AFTER I update another chapter. Geeze. OH I also saw Roger Waters live. BWAHAHAHA (For you tragically unhip folk he's the guy in Pink Floyd) Just remember I LOVE YOU ALL! And Reviews equal love and I love you too!

Ps. Don't take any offense to my concert ramblings, I'm just bragging, ask Moon, she'll tell you what a freak I am, she told me to shut the fuck up HAHA. Just remember I love you all!


	36. Reconstruction

HEY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SO LET'S FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THIS NIGHTMARE OUR DEAR FRIENDS HAVE WALKED INTO?! Sorry for acting so strangely, I've been hanging around my friend Rachel and she's very…outgoing, to put it nicely.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Reconstruction…

"Hi Raye…."

Raye looked up to see Serena standing there. Raye was immediately jealous and afraid of her. She stood there with her long dark hair blown out, eyeliner on, and wearing black velour pants with a tight white tee-shirt on. "Oh my God…" Raye gasped as she tried to cover up her mess.

"Raye." Serena told her seriously and walked over.

"I can't do this anymore!" Raye began to hyperventilate, she continued to cry, she cried harder and harder till she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Raye…" Serena said again, "Raye!" She went over to her and held her arms. "Look at me Raye." Raye looked over at her to see Serena's flawless face. They sat on the bathroom floor looking at each other for a few moments. Serena took a deep breath, she saw her friend, the person that she used to laugh with for hours, she felt tears come to her eyes but she forced them to go away so Raye wouldn't see her weakness. Serena pulled Raye closer to her, "It's alright." Serena hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Raye kept crying and repeating her apologies over and over again.

"I know. I know." Serena told her.

XxxxxxxxxX

Raye lay in the soft white sheets. She had woken up from a nap and was feeling almost the same. She was confused and scared, but she had a feeling that Serena wasn't going to brutally stab her in the heart. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Raye said without raising her voice.

"Feeling better?" Serena asked as she walked in with a tray. She slammed the door shut behind her with her foot. "Here, I brought you some tea."

"Thank you." Raye told her as she accepted the tea. Serena sat in the bed across from Raye.

"How long have you known?" Serena asked her.

"About a month, probably less, more like three weeks." Raye told her as she sipped her tea.

"Are you going to keep it?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Raye told her she put the tea on the nightstand. "Probably not. I'd make a horrible mother, I barley had one parent around growing up."

"Just because you're parents weren't around doesn't mean you won't make a good mother." Serena told her.

"Yeah, like you'd know." Raye murmured.

"I do." Serena told her.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Serena told her. "I do." Serena gave her a look that showed Raye she was serious. "So what do you want to do?"

Raye sighed. "I'm not sure. I could have it, then give it up. Or I could have an abortion." Raye sighed again, "If I have it, and give it up, there will be a piece of me and Darien out there somewhere."

"Are you sure it's his?" Serena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who else would it be?! Darien's the only one."

"You banged Brandon."

"Not for a while. It's only been Darien the past few times."

"I see…"

"Why are you helping me?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and looked at Raye. "I don't know. I guess it's because we have history, even though the second half is rotten."

"That's true." Raye yawned. The two of them sat there for a moment in silence. Unsure of what to say to each other. Raye then closed her eyes and opened them with tears. "I can't do this." Serena looked at her. "I can't bring this child into this world. I just, I can't." Raye didn't need to explain anymore, Serena understood it all. She grabbed Raye's hand and held it.

"I know where we'll go." Serena told her. Raye let the tears fall out of her eyes.

"I can't even afford to get rid of this child, let alone have it." Raye explained.

"It's okay. I know where to go." Serena told her. "You rest, and I'll take care of it."

"Okay." Raye lay on her back again. Serena took the tray out but before she left Raye called out to her.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Serena replied and closed the door behind her.

XxxxxxxxxX

Serena was sitting in Raye's bed again, they sat there silently as they sipped their tea.

"So are you going to tell Darien?" Serena asked her as she looked down into her tea and sipped politely-a benefit of growing up upper class.

"You mean if I keep it?"

"I mean in general."

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"I don't think Darien really loves me." Raye told her after a brief silence. Serena looked up from her tea at this and raised an eyebrow at Raye.

"What?"

"I don't think he really loves me. I don't feel it from him, or I don't feel that I love him enough." Raye explained.

"I guess I understand." Serena didn't know what to say to that. They sat there silently again sipping their tea. After a few moments Raye looked over at Serena and opened her mouth.

"I can't do it." She told her. "I can't have this child. I can't bring a child into this world knowing all the trouble it will cause, and having that be on their shoulders."

"So…what are you going to do?" Serena asked her.

"Get an abortion. You know they say you're really an adult once you get a credit card…I guess my first adult-thing to do is to put my abortion on it." Raye looked down on the sheets. "I guess we all have to grow up sometime. Hmm?" She looked at Serena.

"Let me take care of it."

XxxxxX

Raye was sitting in Serena's father's car. It was a nice warm black BMW SUV.

"It's actually my mom's." Serena corrected her when they got in the car.

"It doesn't matter. It's still an amazing car. You're lucky to drive it."

"Yeah, well it's the best my dad can do for what he's done to us."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later. How are you feeling?" Serena asked her, changing the subject quickly.

"Scared. I think I'm going to puke." Raye responded.

"That could be morning sickness." Serena told her as she pulled up to a red light.

"Don't worry. I told you everything is going to be okay. I promise it, and I never break my promise." Serena told her. After a bit a driving, traffic and Serena yelling at "some fucker who can't fucking drive! Asshole! I hope you die!" they finally made it. Serena pulled into the parking lot and helped Raye out.

"Where are we?" Raye asked as she stepped out of the car. She wore only sweat pants and a t-shirt. While Serena was wearing a pair of dark no name jeans with a dark green boat neck top that came up to her shoulders and a pair of black flats.

"We're here." Serena told her as she led Raye into the building. It looked like a medical center.

"What?" Raye gasped. "No I can't do this now. I have to tell Darien first!"

"You do?" Serena questioned.

"No. I don't!" Raye told her, she pulled Serena's arm to lead her out of the building. "Please…"

"Raye, just relax. I'm here for you." A woman walked over from behind the double doors.

"Serena? We're ready for you."

"No. I can't kill my child!" Raye began to cry. Serena pulled her into a hug.

"Raye, I know it's scary, but it's what you wanted. If you're 100 sure, we can always leave. Okay?" She told her as she pulled away from her and looked at her. Raye took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said to her.

"Serena?" A male voice came from behind her.

"Raye, this is James Nealion…" Serena told her.

"Hello Raye." he said with a hint of a British accent.

"Is it going to hurt?" Raye asked him.

"No, no, you won't feel a thing. I promise you."

XxxxxxxxxX

Raye was back in Serena's house, she lay on the guest bed feeling better than she did two hours ago-where she was at the hospital abortion clinic vomiting. She lay on the white sheets staring out the window.

Serena knocked on the door and then entered with yet another tray in her hands.

"What have you got there?" Raye asked her.

"Just something to comfort you." Serena told her as she put it on the edge of the bed and went to close the door. She took off her slippers and sat next to Raye in the large white bed. Serena pulled the tray towards them, there were chocolate chip and Oreo cookies, along with tortilla chips and salsa, along with some traditional Italian coffee minus the caffeine. Serena took a small white china plate from the tray and put the small cup of coffee in it and handed it to Raye.

"Thanks." Raye told her, Serena responded with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but better than before."

"That's usually how it feels."

"How do you know?"

"I've done this before with a few of my friends that decided to do what you did. I also helped out my cousin who performed abortions in a clinic. As apart of her internship in a hospital; she had to do hours in a clinic." Serena told her as she took as sip of her own coffee. "I did volunteer work there to help her out with her files to make sure she had everything in order."

"Wow, sounds like she was overwhelmed." Raye told her. "But she's a doctor, shouldn't she have everything organized already?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you? But she was so busy, she asked me to help her out." Serena told her, "Plus, I'm probably going to be a biology major or something to that degree."

"You?" Raye looked at her surprisingly. "But you did horrible in school!" Serena shot her one of her classic harsh looks. "I mean…"

Serena took a deep breath, "You don't know the whole story." She changed her face and looked like she was caring again. For a moment, Raye saw the Serena that had looks that could kill, it quickly disappeared. "My father was head of a department in a Los Angeles hospital. He had side projects here. That's why we went back and forth a lot."

"Is that why you missed school for a bit?" Raye asked her.

"That and other reasons. I went to a great school in LA, because Lena and her sister Lana went there. After Lana graduated I was there with Lena. That school was much more ahead of this school I went to here, so I was bored in the class, slept, ate, didn't really care." Serena explained.

Raye watched Serena as she took a sip of her coffee. "There's more isn't there?"

"Of course there is. I had my own problems. Why else would some one just give up like that?" Serena told her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Raye told her, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry I never told you about it." Serena told her. She opened the bag of chips and the jar of salsa. "No double dipping."

"Agreed." Raye told her.

"What about you? What was your problem in school?" Serena asked her.

"Besides the fact that I was a slut?"

"Besides that."

"I grew up with a no father and no mother. My grandfather was tired of raising a kid. So when I hit high school I decided to just do whatever I wanted. I was tired of this weight on my shoulders." Raye told her.

"It seems like you still have some." Serena told her.

"You too."

"I hide it well." Serena grinned. Serena put another chip in the jar and ate it. "Are you going to tell the rest of them or Darien?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should?" Raye asked.

Serena grew silent for a moment and then looked at the girl sitting beside her, "Well, if you say it to them, they may think you're a whore and a slut." Serena told her, getting the last of the Raye-is-a-whore-slut-who-needs-to-die-comments out of her. "But I think if I was with you, they may have more acceptance of it."

"Yeah?" Raye told her as she ate a chocolate chip cookie. She smirked after eating it.

"What?"

"You know Darien and I got in a fight about you over a chocolate chip cookie?" Raye told her.

"What the fuck?" Serena raised an eyebrow laughing slightly.

"Exactly. I guess he kept comparing me to you. Because you were so needy." Raye told her, getting the last of the Serena-is-a-needy-annoying-bitch-who-has-too-much-money comments out of her.

"That is the stupidest reason for a fight ever. I know real reasons to fight." Serena told her.

"Yeah? Like what?" Raye asked.

"Cheating on someone, secretly dressing up as a woman when you're a man, walking out on a wedding. Hitting your kid."

"WHAT?!" Raye laughed at her.

"Yeah, all those are true too, I've seen situations like that before, they're not pretty."

"I bet." Raye laughed at her. Serena looked around the room then back at Raye.

"Where is Darien anyway?"

"He's out on some trip, it's so he can guarantee his place as an intern in some hospital." Raye told him.

"What's the name of it?" Serena asked.

"Program Wardley or something like that." Raye told her. "Why?"

Serena burst out laughing, "He's in _that_ program?"

"Yeah. What? Tell me!" Raye pleaded.

"That's the side project my father does. This guy a million years ago named Jonathan Wadley helped students who were the top of their class get scholarships into programs for medical internships. They invited my dad to become a board member of that, which is why we spend so much time here." Serena explained.

"Your ex-boyfriend is working for your dad?" Raye looked at her with a dead eye.

"In a way. More like my dad sits in meetings with his laptop sends me messages on the instant messenger and goes, "Hey I found these pants online, what do you think of them?" and we sit there and bug each other." Serena told her.

"I remember Darien said those meetings were painfully boring. So that's all your dad does?" Raye asked.

"No, he gives presentations and lectures to the students and such. But when he's not he sits on his ass and goes, "Rena, what's the score on the Lakers game?" once I told him and he almost embarrassed himself at the meeting." Serena told her.

The two girls sat there giggling at Serena's father's antics.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Raye asked. She was afraid to ask at first. She had seen annoying-baby-like-Serena and she'd also seen cold-hard-bitch-Serena, but not this Serena. She was different, she was confident, relaxed and acted like she didn't give a fuck. Raye liked this Serena a lot better obviously.

Serena paused before she answered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them up, she stared at nothing as she responded to Raye.

"I'm tired." she told her. "I'm tired of giving you grief for something you didn't do."

"But I did do something!" Raye told her, owning up to it. "I killed your relationship with Darien. I tore you two apart because I had issues of my own."

"Raye, I forgot about you two a long time ago." Serena told her. Raye raised an eyebrow at her in disagreement. "Well I was rather pissed when you two had to move in here because it was brought back up into my face. But besides that, Darien and I had our own problems before I went to Italy."

"Like what?"

"I had to go to Italy that summer, I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here, blah, blah, blah, and he at first told me to go, then he didn't want me to go. Then I offered for him to come with me and he got mad. Just stupid disagreements it was covering the fact that we were turning into different people; besides what happened in Italy made it a lot worse." Serena sighed. "Anyway, everything that happened in Italy in the first place made me the bitter fuck that I am today." Serena admitted.

"Serena…" Raye spoke, "what happened in Italy?"

Serena took a sip of her Italian coffee and looked over to Raye. "You really want to know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Okay then…"

HA. HA. Stay tuned.

So…it's been awhile, special thanks to my supporters who sent me reviews when I hadn't reviewed in a long time. Oh and Serenity has a kick ass name.


	37. Italy

Wow! I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for your reviews. I did get a review asking if I do see an end to this story. Yes I do! The problem is that I would update so often, then I'd get busy and my poor story would get neglected. Then I'd update, and then I wouldn't update for a good eight months…sorry guys. You are all so loyal to my story! Okay enough of this, if you have any questions e-mail me!

Chapter Thirty Seven: Italy

_Serena put the tray down on the floor and lay out on her stomach on the pure white bed while hugging a pillow. "So when we arrived in Italy it was really fun at first…"_

Serena arrived in Italy around ten that night. She was exhausted. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a horrid bun while wearing sweats that she wanted to tear off of her. Hey, after that long of a flight wouldn't you want to do the same?

After they got through customs in the airport they looked around to see a dozen cousins or so waiting for them. Their cousins approached them hugging, kissing, and many of them crying. It had been so many years since she had been back. She had grown so much since then. She arrived at Leola's house that night to stay there. Well really it was her parents house, but all of their parents were staying in a summer house with a large garden. "They're probably drinking and playing poker." Leola told her as she led Serena up to her room. Her brothers were going to stay with another cousin, Serena was suppose to stay as well but Leola insisted that she stay with her.

Through out all the parties, drinking, shopping, Serena was having a blast. She went to France for a week to visit with her cousin Sophie then came back to Italy because according to Lena, "It was the place to be." Serena had bought enough clothes to dress everyone in Italy twice, Lana and Lena dragged her to the salon to update her looks.

"Honestly Honey, you look like you're ten with this freakishly long fucking blond hair." Lana told her.

"Yeah…let's get you something new." Lena told her as she shoved a chunk of Serena's hair in front of her. "And honey…you're not blond anymore." Lena studied Serena's roots.

"Shut up. I'm blond." Serena replied.

"Not naturally." Lana snickered.

"Fuck you." Serena mumbled. The two sisters called over the hair dresser.

"Have fun." Lana told her as she went off to get her nails done. The hair dresser was a guy in his early 30s and fondled with Serena's hair. He gave a look of disgust when he saw how long it was.

"Eh…not good." he said with a strong Italian accent.

"Parlo l'italiano" Serena told him. (Translation: I speak Italian)

"Oh buono. Dunque lei non baderà a me dicendo che questo deve andare." He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair (Translation: Oh good. So you won't mind me saying that this has to go.)

Serena took a large chunk of her hair and played with it. It was past her hips with damaged ends. She grabbed a pair of scissors, studied them and then chopped off about five inches. She looked at the stylist and dropped her hair on the floor. "Niente affatto." She said with a grin. (Translation: Not at all)

"Buono." he grinned back. Serena took a deep breath and waited for the grown up feeling to hit her.

Two hours later Serena sat there with hair that came up right under her breasts. The stylist told her that next time she should go shorter because shorter hair goes with girls who have small figures. She looked at her layers and ran her hands through her hair, then she looked back at the stylist. They discussed highlights and Serena knew exactly what she wanted.

Another two hours later Lena and Lana came over to see how she was doing. Serena stood there with her new shorter hair with black highlights in it.

"Oh Lena…" Lana said affectionately while grabbing her sisters arm. "Our baby's grown up."

"Just yesterday we were sending her to pre-school." Lena faked a sniffle.

"Are you going to stand there and make sarcastic comments or tell me how it looks?" Serena asked. Lana came over and kissed her cheek.

"You look fab." Lana told her and walked away. "Okay, you may look grown up but you need new clothes. Besides, there's a party tonight and we _have_ to go."

"Oh! That's right, there's this guy there. He's Italian with some British in him. Yummy." Lena told her.

"Oh yeah. Him. What's his name? Ian? Evan? Something." Lana told them. That night the girls went shopping again and got ready for the party, where Serena met her future boyfriend Evan.

The next morning Serena lay in bed when she heard something from downstairs. Leola had gone off to meet Dante and his parents for lunch. Their townhouse wasn't that large, but it was on a very high listing. Serena rolled out of bed when she realized that the noise she heard was someone knocking at the door. Serena was only in a snug David Bowie shirt and underwear. She grabbed a cotton robe and pulled it on as she ran downstairs. She looked out the peep hole and saw a young girl standing there.

"Yes?" Serena asked as she opened the door.

"Is Kenneth here?" The girl asked. She had dark hair with tan olive skin wearing dark jeans and a black tank top with black flip flops. She had a Fendi purse on her. She had a slight accent, but you couldn't tell at first.

"Um, no he's not here." Serena told her as she hid behind the door. "May I ask who you are?" she said while raising an eyebrow.

"None of your concern. Listen. Tell him it's very important."

"Um…okay." Serena looked confused. The girl looked at her and snickered.

"You honestly have no idea who I am do you?" She snickered again.

"No…am I suppose to?" Serena asked.

"Wow. Either none of you know, or your parents are keeping it from you." The girl told her in a rude tone.

"I'm sorry, but who are you to come here and demand to see my father?" Serena grew angry, after looking at her for a bit Serena realized she was around her brother's age, probably Kenny the eldest who was in his late 20s.

The girl snickered again. "Poor baby Serena kept in the dark. Just tell your father that Giada was looking for him." She said and left. Serena watched her walk away. She closed the door and locked it twice and then went for the phone dialing her Aunt's number.

"Hi, it's Serena. I'm good thank you. How are you? Good. Um…is my dad there? It's really important…Hi. Um, this is important. Some girl came here looking for you. She was weird, her name was Giada. She kind of freaked me out. No Leola's not home. Okay I'll call them bye." Serena stood there, something was telling her something bad was going to happen, something was pulling and tugging at her heart and stomach telling her that nothing was going to be okay. She called up her brothers like her father had asked. "Hi Kenny. Can you and Charlie come here to Leola's? She's out for the day with Dante and his parents, Pá pá needs both of you here. Kenny…I think something's wrong."

An hour later Serena was dressed in jeans and one of her new tops with black flip flops on. Her and her two brothers were sitting in the living room not speaking. The door opened and slammed shut. Their mother walked in wearing a stunning sundress and threw her purse and expensive sunglasses on the table angrily. Serena looked over at her brother Charlie and he came and sat next to her.

"Hi mom." Serena said to her.

"Hi." she said coldly.

"GWEN!" Came Kenneth's voice booming from the door. Their mother stood there looking out the window with her arms crossed and back turned to her husband. "GWEN!" he shouted again at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at him.

"How dare I?! You knew about this! You told me to keep it quiet!" Kenneth shouted at her. Serena grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You! You told me she would never come here! That she hated you! That you had no involvement! Instead I find out that you've been seeing her and supporting her the past few years!" Gwen screamed at him, if looks could kill Kenneth would have been dead the moment he came into the house.

"What's going on?!" Kenny stood up and raised his voice above his parents.

"Go on Kenneth! Tell your _eldest_ son." Gwen said angrily.

"Tell us what?" Serena asked. Kenneth looked down, he put his hands in the pocket of his black pants. His white button down was tucked into his shirt and you could see him sweating through it.

"I'm sure Serena told you about the girl that came here today…" Kenneth started off.

"So?" Charlie said. "What about her?"

"Well the truth is…" Kenneth began.

"The truth is!" Gwen shouted at him. "Is that your beloved father, the man you both want to grow up and be, the man that spoiled the princess sitting here-" Gwen interrupted.

"That's enough Gwen! I'm getting to it!"

"Really? It took you long enough to get to me and tell me about it!"

"Get to what?" Serena shouted.

"Get to the fact that your father! This bastard standing in front of you has a bastard himself!" Gwen shouted.

"What?!" The two boys said in unison. Serena looked confused, still trying to figure it out.

"You see?! Are you happy now Gwen? You fucked up this family!" Kenneth shouted at her.

"I fucked up this family? OH I FUCKED UP THIS FAMILY! I'm not the one who HAD A DAUGHTER HE ABANDONED!"

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed out and jumped up.

"That's right. Your beloved father fucked a woman and left her and her daughter for dead."

"I never did that!"

"You swore to me that Tessa wanted nothing to do with you and she was going to raise the girl by herself! So what? You were there in spirit?"

"Giada was the one who contacted me!"

"Am I suppose to believe that? Like I was suppose to believe everything else you told me?" Gwen shouted at him frantically. Kenneth came closer to Gwen, she backed away from him still crying, "Don't come any closer to me! Don't you dare!" She said as she threw her wedding ring at him.

"Fine you want me to leave? I'll fucking leave." he told her. "I'm taking my children with me."

"Your kids? Fuck you." Gwen told him.

"Oh! That's mature."

"Just as mature as your daughter!"

Kenneth pulled his hand back and slapped his wife's face. Serena's heart sank, her stomach twisted and turned, she couldn't breathe. Kenny ran up to his mother's aid as Charles charged at his father. Pushing him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed at his father as he continued to beat him. Serena ran to her mother and held her. Kenny ran over to his brother and pulled him back.

"You hear me you son of a bitch?! Don't you fucking touch her!" He continued to scream.

"That's enough Charles. Let it go!" he said as he pulled him back. Charles continued to struggle, at that moment murdering his father seemed the best choice, apparently Kenny didn't feel the same way. Kenneth got up from the ground and put his hand to the side of his mouth, he saw blood on his hands.

"Heh…kid you take after me." he said.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!" Serena screamed at them.

"Don't use that language with me!" Kenneth told his daughter as he came towards her, pointing his finger at her.

"Get the fuck outta here! Before I kill you, you son of a bitch!" Charles shouted at his father.

"I'm going to show you some respect!" Kenneth came after his son with a fist.

"No! Dad stop!" Serena came in front of him and just like that Serena took the beating for her brother. Kenneth was so blind with rage that he didn't notice that it was his youngest daughter in the way, not his eldest son.

"DAD! Knock it off!" Kenny came and grabbed his father off of his sister. Serena was on the floor screaming in pain as Gwen ran to her daughter and held her with dear life.

Gwen screamed in pain as if her husband had beaten her instead. "MY POOR BABY! OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD." Gwen continued to scream as she held Serena in her arms. "You've killed her! You killed her! Oh my God, Oh my God…" she continued to shout out as she held her daughter.

Charles charged at his father again while Kenny pulled him back and went to his dad, "Come on, get out of here, let's go." He told him. Kenneth shoved his son's hands aside and went to his daughter.

"Oh my God…Serena. I…I…" he couldn't find the words.

"Don't you dare come near her! Don't you dare! I'll kill you like you did her." She held her daughter's body in her arms, Serena was crying so hard that her body was shaking, she buried herself in her mother's arms not wanting to see anyone, wishing they would all go away.

"Serena…Serena…can you hear me? Oh God…" He continued to say to her, Kenny dragged his father outside of the house, at that moment, everything went into slow motion, he didn't realize he was outside of the house till his eldest son was standing out there with him.

"Go." he told him.

"Serena…I can't just leave…" he told his son.

"Just go, leave us alone." he told him.

"But I…"

"Stop it. Just, get the hell out of here." Kenny told him and went back inside and closed the door leaving Kenneth face to face with it.

XxxxxxxxxX

"So that's pretty much what happened." Serena told Raye as she sat there on Raye's bed.

"Oh my God Serena… I had no idea." Raye told her, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Why are you crying? It didn't happen to you." Serena told her.

"I'm so sorry." Raye said as she started to cry.

"Raye, it's okay. Please don't cry, you didn't know. It's not something I tell everyone, besides my brothers, you're the only one who knows." Serena told her.

Raye looked up at her, "What do you mean? All those cousins of yours? They don't know any of this?"

"No. None of them know. They have an idea that my parents got into a fight on our last trip there. That's about it." Serena told her.

"So what happened after that?" Raye asked.

"Well…"

XxxxxxxxxX

Serena sat in her bed, Kenny had brought her some tea. Serena had a massive bruise on one side of her face and some blood coming from the side of her lip on the other, Kenny gave her a pill and told her to drink all of her tea. Serena sat on her bed staring at nothing all while feeling pain and numbness at the same time. The door opened and her mother came in, she had a small bag with her.

"Darling, please do as your brother says." she begged her. Serena looked to her side and took the damn pill and drank her tea. She figured it was probably a sedative and some bed time tea, she guessed her brother wanted to knock her out so her mind could be at ease. She was already in a pair of pajama pants and an old Yale shirt that Kenny brought her his freshman year. She finished off her tea and lay in bed. Her mother shooed her brother out, God knows where Charles had gone off to, probably drinking himself to death.

"I know how you sleep, you can take off your pajama pants now." Her mother told her. Serena gave her mother a look. "Don't give me that look, I gave birth to you." Serena sighed, whatever Kenny had given her, it was kicking in-and fast. She took them off and fell back into the large bed. Gwen tucked her daughter in, she pulled her bag on the bed and took out a few things that Serena couldn't make out clearly. A few moments later she realized her mother was cleaning her bruises and cuts. Serena moaned in pain as she turned over. "Shhh, shhh now." Her mother told her. "Everything will be alright." She felt something wet on her face, she knew it wasn't her mother's cleaning, it was her tears.

Serena's mother began playing with her daughter's hair, just like when she was little and she was afraid to sleep in her room all by herself.

"My beautiful girl…my angel…" her mother told her in Italian, Serena felt like she was ten years old again, sleeping in her mother's bed when her father was away. Serena fell off into sleep as Gwen leaned over and kissed her daughter's face, "I love you." She whispered and left her daughter, she closed the blinds and turned off the lights and let herself out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxX

"After that, I didn't see much of my parents till we all got back home to the States." Serena told her. "I really don't know if mom talked to my brothers or not, I woke up two days later still groggy and not remembering what happened at first."

"So what happened when you all came home?" Raye asked her. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions."

"No, you're not. I wouldn't be telling you this story if I didn't want questions asked." Serena told her. "Well, backtracking a bit, I didn't really have a social life for a while. I told Lena and Lana I was sick, my brothers told everyone that I was sick and my parents were meeting each other in France. God knows where they really went." Serena explained. "Anyway, I used this as an excuse to party and drink a lot. When we got back home, my parents had us sit down together for the first time since the incident. My father couldn't even look at me, he did so once and that was it. I was such a bitch to him."

"You had every right to be." Raye told her.

"I know, but I didn't really know what I was feeling either. I was probably numb. So they decided that therapy would be the best thing for us." Serena told her. "After awhile, I was bored with the bitch act, so I was a sweet little girl and got whatever I wanted." Serena stared down into her tea. "I got whatever I wanted, bought everything, went everywhere, did everything…I still feel empty."

"Serena, I'm sure your dad didn't really mean to do that."

"Doesn't matter. He wanted to knock out my brother, I got it instead."

"How do your brothers act around your dad now?"

"Well they're mostly away at school, but when they do come around I tend to see Charles take a drink or two when he's around dad. Kenny is polite, he acts like he's good with dad, but I don't think he really means it. He's probably just being polite." She told her friend. "It's weird…Kenny is the oldest, but he would party a lot. Charles is the second in line and he's more studious. I guess Kenny decided he had to step up."

"I'm guessing seeing me with Darien didn't help." Raye told her.

Serena sighed. "Raye. We're human. There's only so much we can do." She paused, "I did some stuff too."

"I was waiting for you to admit that." Raye told her.

"I only did it after I found out you two were banging behind my back." Serena smirked. "I went out, drank, slept around, drank more."

"Lena and Lana don't know?" Raye asked.

"No." Serena shook her head. "No way in hell can they ever know."

"Why not? I thought you guys were closer than family?"

"Lena and Lana tend to talk a lot, if you know what I mean." Serena told her.

"Oh yeah, I bet." Raye told her. Raye sat there, she couldn't look at her friend for a bit, but when she did, she didn't see old Serena or new Serena. She just saw her friend, no clumsiness, no crying or shrieking. "I still can't believe you went through all that."

"Believe it baby." Serena stretched and grinned. "I fought the law and the law won."

"What?"

Serena laughed, "It's a song. I'll play it for you sometime."

"So did you ever meet your long lost sister?"

"I did actually." Serena told her. "She was kind of a bitch." She laughed.

"Well yeah, I would be too." Raye told her, "But if I knew what had happened, I wouldn't be."

"She doesn't know, and she really doesn't need to know. Actually, no one needs to know, that information is on a need to know basis. Ya know?" Serena smirked.

"I can't believe you're taking this so light heartedly." Raye told her. "And yes, I _know._" Raye mocked her use of word.

"You learn to get over things. So back to matters at hand. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but not like before."

"There is never going to be a "like before" anymore. Just start over. Do it with me." Serena took her hands. "Close your eyes and breathe in deep with me. One…two…three." The two girls closed their eyes and took one large breath together.

"What did that do?" Raye opened one of her eyes and looked around.

"Life just started over." Serena explained to her. Raye opened her other eye and looked around the room.

"Everything looks the same to me."

"It does. This is just some hippy bullshit that all the celebrities use in LA. I've seen it done before. Instead of rehab, they do this." Serena explained.

"God, they're weird."

"Oh yeah, you have no idea. But in this case it worked." Serena smiled.

Raye smiled back, "So what's next?"

"Call the girls?"

"I guess so. I mean, we're going to have to call them sometime or another."

"You do it." Serena told her. "It would be weird if I just called them up and invited them over. They'd think I booby-trapped the house."

"Would you?"

"Not like it hadn't crossed my mind before."

"Oh shut up." Raye told her and pulled her cell phone out.

Moments later, they were all reunited. Sitting in Serena's TV room with the chandelier lights very dimmed. They had candles lit as they all sat there in their pajamas with junk food all around them.

"I find this all a little suspicious." Lita admitted.

"It's not. Don't worry. I can tell when she's being sincere." Mina told her as she motioned to Serena.

"Yeah, I wouldn't eat like this in front of you if I was still pissed. It would have ruined my bitch routine." Serena said as she grabbed her fifth slice of pizza.

"Pig." Raye told her.

"Blow me." Serena replied as she ate another slice.

"What's your bitch routine?" Amy asked. Serena and Mina looked at each other then burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny about it?" Amy asked.

"Okay. This is how it works." Serena told her as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and took a swig of her beer. "It's simple really, you just act like the biggest douche bag snob ever. Flaunt what you have, flaunt what you don't." Serena laughed.

"Example." Mina told them, "Oh. _I_ went to private school." Mina said as she glared at them all. "Notice which words I annunciate and which words I didn't. Note how I glare." Mina stated and then laughed.

"Now, flaunting what you don't have. Example!" Serena stated loudly. "_I_ never went to _public _school." She announced with a look in her eye. "Get it?"

"That's it?" Raye looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much." Serena told her as she finished off her pizza. "Wow. That's actually kind of stupid." Serena told Mina as the two of the laughed.

"So…you guys asked us here for a reason." Lita said.

"Yeah. Raye, you said you wanted us over for food and you had something really important to tell us." Amy told her.

"This can't be the something important." Mina told her as she opened another beer.

Raye took a deep breath and sat there staring at the fire place, watching the flames dance.

"Raye…" Serena called her.

"I…I did something." Raye felt that lump in her throat that she normally got when she knew she was going to cry.

"Whatever it is. We're here for you." Lita told her.

"Raye, it can't be that bad." Amy held her hand.

Raye looked away from the fire and back to her friends. "I…" the tears began to fall from her eyes, "I aborted Darien's baby." Raye cried. "I'm sorry." She buried her face in her hands and let her tears flow freely.

"Oh my God…Raye!" Amy jumped up and pulled her into her arms.

"You were pregnant?" Lita shouted.

"Alright! Enough with the 20 questions!" Serena shouted at them. "All questions must be submitted in writing." The rest of the scouts looked at her in a funny way. Serena rolled her eyes at them, "She'll answer them! Let her finish. Go on Raye." Serena handed her a tissue box that was on the coffee table.

Raye finished her sniffles and continued her story. "A while back…I couldn't hold any food down. I thought it was the flu, till I realized I was really late and then I noticed that I forgot to take my pill and…I took a few tests." Words spilled out of Raye's mouth, she looked down at the tissue box, she couldn't face her friends. The girls sat there around there, holding their friend and telling her how everything was going to be okay.

"When did you get the abortion?" Amy asked.

"Yesterday."

"Does Darien know?" Lita asked.

"No. I haven't told him."

"Are you going to?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"Maybe?!" Lita shouted. "You killed his child! He has the right to know that you at least did it!"

"Lita shut up!" Serena shouted back at her. "It's Raye's decision, if she wants to fucking tell Darien, she'll fucking tell Darien. As her friend you should respect that."

Lita was taken back at Serena. "Crap. I'm sorry, Raye. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just…I just think you should tell him. He has the right to know. He did this to you after all."

"He didn't do anything. I'm the one who screwed it all up." Raye told her. "I was irresponsible and I was angry. I was angry at Serena for having this house and this life, I was angry for not having someone who really cared. I'm just angry!" Raye shouted out and burst into tears. "And now I feel like shit, because I didn't know what happened and you went through all that." Raye buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably. Serena wrapped her arms around her friend.

"We didn't go through anything, Raye. What are you talking about?" Amy asked her. Serena looked at them with a guilty face on.

"Serena?" Lita looked up at her.

"There's more to why I was who I was…I know I can trust you guys on your word to not tell anyone." Serena told them. Raye wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She held on to Serena's hand. "Mina…I know you. I know you really well, but you also know everyone we both know. You cannot tell anyone, not for the life of you. Please."

"Serena…oh my God. What happened?" Amy asked.

"Mina. Please. Promise me." Serena asked her again.

"I promise you. Wait…what happened?" Mina had a concerned look on her face.

Serena took a deep breath and began her story. "The main reason I was so bitter, so angry…something happened when I was in Italy. My dad had an affair two years before my parents married, and I have an older sister that no one knows about."

"What the fuck?" Mina's eyes grew big. Lita and Amy held on to her other hand.

"No…there's more." Serena looked down. "When my mother found out that my dad was in contact with her, they had this huge fight. Giada…that's her name, she came to my cousin's house one day asking for him. My parents stormed into the house when my brothers and I were there. They started screaming at each other. Next thing I knew we found out about Giada, my brothers got into a fight with my dad. Then my dad lost it completely, he went after one of my brothers, I stepped in and got hit instead."

The scouts looked at her in shock. They didn't know how to react, sure their princess had been through a lot, but this was deep.

"What happened afterwards?" Lita asked.

"My dad was so blind with rage that he kept hitting me till my brother pulled him off me. My mom held me and started screaming that he killed me. My dad left and my brother gave me a sedative." Serena explained. "Not much happened afterwards."

"Oh God. Serena, why didn't you tell us?" Amy asked, there were tears in her eyes.

"It was a private matter." Serena told her.

"So private that you couldn't tell me?" Mina asked in shock.

"Yeah pretty much. Lena and Lana don't even know." Serena told her.

"I feel so bad for not being there for you now. Oh God. I wish I could have helped you." Amy cried to her.

"Amy, please. Don't feel bad. I never told you, or any of you. And I wish I did. But this stays between us. Okay?"

"So…does this mean we're back to being friends again?" Lita asked.

"Yeah…it does." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I really missed you guys." Lita pulled her into a hug and the rest of the girls piled around them.

"I'm so tired of being angry." Serena told them as they all let go. "I'm tired of being angry at you, for not knowing, and angry at Darien and angry at Raye, and angry at my father. I'm just…I'm really tired."

"We're all tired Serena." A voice came from the room. The girls turned to find Luna and Artemis standing on the arm rest of the sofa.

"So that's why you've been so distant." Artemis said.

"Um…yeah." Serena looked down.

"Oh Serena, you should have at least told me. We've been through so much." Luna told her.

"I just didn't know how to take in the situation." Serena told them.

"Well at least things are back to normal. It's nice to see you all together again." Artemis stated.

"Seriously." Luna added.

Hours later, the girls were all sleeping in Serena's TV room with aero mattresses and blankets all over the place. Luke came in to see them all sleeping and noticed the bottle of liquor on the table.

"Awww." he stated in a jokingly manner. He tip toed over to Serena and massaged her back a little. "Good morning Pookie." he said to her as he kissed her head.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"Rise and shine!" he stated loudly and opened the curtains to let in the sunlight. The girls moaned and groaned as the light shined in their eyes.

"Piss off." Serena said as she turned over to face the sofa.

"Maybe later, but I have some news for you dear." Luke said as he sat down on the sofa's arm rest.

"Hmm?" Serena moaned from her pillow.

"Lena and Lana are coming back." Luke stated.

"What?" Serena sat up, her long hair was all over the place.

"It's true. They're on the plane as we speak." Luke told her.

"Oh…" Serena said, she sat there staring at the blanket she rubbed her face with her hands and pushed her hair back.

"Well don't sound too excited." Luke rolled his eyes. The rest of the girls got up and began to clean everything. Artemis jumped on Luke's lap.

"Hi cat." he said as he stroked him behind the ears.

"His name is Artemis."

"Art."

"Artemis." The cat corrected.

"Tomato, to-mah-to." Luke waved a hand in the air.

"Fuck." Serena mumbled and yawned.

"Not excited to see them?" Amy sat down next to her.

"No. I am, except…Lena and Lana are something else." Serena told her.

"Are you afraid to tell her about your newly re-found friends?" Mina asked.

"No. It's just Lena doesn't understand certain things. I have to hide a lot of things from her." Serena told them. Lita raised an eyebrow at her. "No. Not you guys, I have to hide a lot of family things from her. As loyal and good as they are, they tend to talk…a lot." Serena stated. She got off the sofa and began to help clean everything up.

As she put the pillows and blankets away Serena's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" Serena answered the unfamiliar number. Lena began to squeal on the other line as she went on and on about her trip to Europe. Meanwhile, Raye's cell phone rang. Luke looked upon it as he was stuffing his face with an apple.

"Hello, Raye's phone." He answered with his mouth full.

"Raye? Are you there…It's Darien."

_Ever. After._

_Work it._

_Over._


	38. Cloudy Realizations

Guess whos back?

If you guessed Janes Addiction, youre right in some sense, but thats not me. Im back, better music, better computer, better typing skills, better plotline. Thanks for the reviews. I owe it to you guys. This story will end eventually, and itll end right and the way I want it to end. Dont get your panties in a twist, the characters all still live on.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything here, not Sailor Moon, not the characters, no one. Hell, I dont even own this laptop, Im still making payments on this bitch (but my new computer is SO badass).

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Cloudy Realizations

Raye? Raye? Are you there? Its Darien. Darien spoke over the phone.

Uh. Rayes in the bathroom, shell call you later. Luke hung up quickly. SERENA! He called out to her in a panic. Serena was off with her friends laughing and cleaning up the living room. SERENA. he hollered again.

What? She called back out to him.

Uh. I need to tell you something? He questioned.

Okay then. she said as she folded a blanket.

Not here.

Just say it. Serena encouraged him.

Uh, its private.

What? Cant get it up? Mina snickered with a grin.

YEAH. THATS IT. he said as he pulled Serena away by the arm into the kitchen.

Luke, what the hell is wrong with you? Serena asked him as she rubbed her now sore arm. I dont need to hear those little details of your life, just like how you dont want to hear when Im on my period.

Just shut up for two seconds, we have a problem. Luke told her. Serena had a look of concern on her face. Darien called, he wanted to speak to Raye, I told him that she was in the bathroom and hung up.

Oh God Serena took a deep breath.

Has she told him yet? Luke asked.

No. I dont know if she wants to or not. Serena told him.

Well she better, guys dont like these things kept from them.

Dont worry, girls dont like secrets either. she told him.

What are you going to do?

First, this isnt my direct problem, this is Rayes, but Im here to help clear the moon dust and make sure Darien doesnt go apes hit when he finds out that Raye aborted what would be his future child. Serena told him as she leaned against the counter. Waithow do you know? She raised an eyebrow at him.

I overheard, Mina confirmed it for me. Luke told her.

Cant keep her mouth shut, can she? Serena snapped.

Relax, she knew she could trust me. Luke confirmed. Anyway, Raye has to get on the phone with him one-to make it seem like everything is fine here; and two-to tell him that shes fine and everyone else here is fine, and she needs to bullshit a good reason for that. Cold Hard Bitch Queen Serena doesnt turn over a new leaf that quickly when it comes to people whove betrayed her. _That,_ I know for a fact. Luke told her.

You make a good point. Serena told him. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. Ill tell her myself, its the best thing to do.

Tell who? Raye asked as she entered the kitchen.

You should be here for this. Serena told Luke.

Im here for you. Luke reassured her.

Be here for what? Raye asked again.

Raye, earlier, Darien called from his trip, he wanted to talk to you, but Luke answered the phone, he said you were in the bathroom and hung up. Serena told her calmly.

Oh Godwhat am I going to do?! Raye began to freak out.

Okay, one thing-dont freak out, youre body just went through something awkward and tough, so you need to stay calm, as hard as that is right now. Luke told her. Take deep breaths with me. He held her hands and breathed with her.

I never took you for the medical type, Luke. Serena told him.

My sisters a doctor out in England, followed the family foot steps, you could say. He told her.

Okay, off topic-Raye, you need to do the following things-one, call Darien back, tell him everything is fine here. Alright? Two-tell him that things are going great between me and everyone else, but dont spring it on him, tell him that things are getting along, were making progress, because itll be obvious that something has happened which brought us together. If he suspects that, hell know something happened with us and he wasnt here to help, despite what it is. Hell think its the Negaverse, Maestro, something. But you need to keep him calm about it. Serena explained to her.

Ill try, I dont know how well I can do this without bursting into tears though. Raye told her.

Ill be right here with you. Okay? Just relax. Serena handed her the cell phone. Keep them busy. she told Luke, gesturing to the other scouts.

Yes Maam.

IM NOT A MAAM. Serena shouted out at him. Raye looked at her with a puzzled face. I have issues with that word. Serena explained, Raye waited for Darien to pick up the phone, hoping to God that she would get his voicemail. Unfortunately, she didnt have _that_ much luck.

Raye? Darien asked.

Hi. Its me. Im sorry, I was so busy I couldnt pick up the phone. Raye explained. She put her hand to her head as she tried to sound sincere.

Its alrightwhy did you let Luke answer the phone though? Darien asked. Raye looked at Serena with a desperate look on her face. Serena gestured for her to move on. He couldnt stand the ring tone and we were all in the TV room and we couldnt hear it. Raye continued her bullshit.

You _all_ were in the living room? Darien asked.

Yeahabout that. Raye began another bullshit. Something, I dont knowsomething just brought us together again. I mean, something did happen, but we were all so tired of fighting and it was growing to the point where we had to either make it or break it. Raye said as tears silently fell from her eyes. Serena held her hand.

Wow. Well, I really didnt expect that to happen. I thought Serena would come home drunk and scream at you or something. Darien told her with a laugh.

Yeah, haha, well, Serena did drink a bit, but no. Were all fine. Raye told him again.

What brought you together? Darien asked.

You knowits a long story, Ill tell you when you get back. Rayes tears continued down her cheeks. But hey, listen. I gotta get going, but Im happy you called. I missed you. Raye told him.

I miss you too. Ill be home soon. Darien told her.

Bye. Raye choked out and hung up, she let her tears pour out as Serena pulled her into a hug.

You did good. You did the right thing, Raye. Serena told her as she continued to support her friend. Come on, lets go upstairs, would you like to take a nice hot shower? Itll make you feel better. I promise. Serena told her. Raye nodded as the two of them went upstairs.

Serena led Raye into her room and put out fresh towels for her in the bathroom. Raye washed herself and everything she had been carrying down the drain. Serena told the rest of the girls that Raye needed to rest and sent them away. When Raye came out it was just the two of them. Serena put QVC on the television and the two of them sat on the floor painting each others nails.

What do you think of this one? Serena asked her.

Too dark. Raye responded. Do the other one.

Good idea, I like this one better. Serena told her.

I thought you always get your nails done? Raye asked as she held up her foot to examine the work she did on her toes.

Yeah, but I kind of like doing them myself. Actually Id rather do them myself and then lay around watching TV. Serena told her.

What about Lena and Lana? Raye asked mockingly.

Lena and Lana can go fuck themselves. Serena responded. Raye fell over laughing.

What do I do now? Raye asked her.

What do you mean? You mean, what are you going to tell Darien? Serena asked.

No. Well, I know I have to do that. Raye told her. I justI dont want to be here anymore! Raye cried out.

Didnt know my house was _that_ bad. Serena said.

No. Not that. Raye corrected herself. I love staying here with you. At first it sucked, but now that were both friends again, its gotten better. Raye sighed. What am I doing with my life? She asked out loud.

Well. Luna would say following destiny. Serena told her.

Fuck destiny. Raye responded

And thats what I would say. Serena smiled. Im really rubbing off on you. Okay listen. Serena told her. What do you want to do? Were too young to be contemplating what were doing with our lives. Hell, we cant even drink legally.

You attempt to. Raye told her.

Never mind that, this is important. Serena said. Raye giggled at her quick changing of the subject. What do you want to do? Serena asked her.

Feel better? Raye shrugged. I want to do things on my own. I want a job, I want to get out of that temple. I want away from all this crap. Raye began to feel hopeless again.

So do it. Serena told her.

Sure, Ill just flick my little Sailor Mars pen and get everything I want. Raye sarcastically said and gave Serena a look.

WowI really am rubbing off on you. Why did we stop being friends? Serena thought out loud.

Because I slept with your boyfriend and you were already bitter about your own problems and added on top of it.

Rightit all just came screaming back to me. Serena said with pessimism. So let me help you. Serena looked at her friend.

Help me with what?

Help you with what you want. Serena told her. I know people, I can help you with this Serena told her.

Really? You would do that for me? Raye raised an eyebrow at her.

I helped you when you needed me the most. What makes you think Ill shit out on this? Serena told her.

God, I missed you. Raye hugged her.

Well go to the temple tomorrow, pick up some fresh new clothes, get some stuff, stay here for awhile. My parents wont be back for a long time. Even if they are back, they wont mind you staying here, do you know how many rooms we have? Serena told her friend with a smile. She got up and began to clear all the nail polish and cotton balls.

Thank you. Raye said to her. Serena turned and looked at her.

Dont mention it. Serena said as she walked into her bathroom.

The next day Serena pulled up to Rayes house in her fathers black BMW X5. The two girls walked in to see two complete strangers in Rayes kitchen.

Who are you? Raye asked without even saying hello.

Oh. Hello. You must be Raye. The young man said to her.

Yuh. She knows who she is. Who are you? Serena asked the guy.

Were the new buyers.

The new-whaters? Raye asked her.

Huh? Was the only word that Serena was able to bring to her lips.

Ohyour grandfather didnt tell you? The young woman asked.

Ah! There you are Raye! Her grandfather came into the room. Id like you to meet Zoe and Jameson. He introduced them. The two of them put their palms together and bowed to her.

Do you ever do that? Serena murmured to her.

Nowere not that traditional. Raye told her. Though her mother was Japanese American, Rayes father was American. Even her grandfather didnt do tradition, not while raising her mother, only when he retired did he take on the family temple.

This young couple is interested in buying the temple. Her grandfather told her as he poured the two of them tea.

Yes. We feel the spirits within us, wed like to make this our home, and for future generations. The young woman told them. Serena restrained herself from making a sarcastic comment.

Grandfather, youre selling it? What about Chad? I thought he wanted to live here? Raye asked him.

He got a job. He told her as he served tea. Hes out back, hell explain it to you. he told them, Please Raye, keep this for later. Im busy now.

Serena and Raye went out back to see Chad sitting there with a guitar, not really playing a song, but messing around with it more.

What the hell is going on? Serena said in a demanding voice, out loud.

Oh! Serena! Hey, long time no see. You too Raye. Your grandfather figured you were living with that guy on and off. He said to her. Serena turned to Raye and raised her eyebrow.

What? Raye asked her.

Did you live with him?! Really?! Serena asked.

You want me to answer this _now_? Raye asked her.

Yes! Serena replied back.

On and off, few nights here and there. I thought we were over this? Raye asked. She had bigger things to contemplate and Serena was bringing up the past.

Well. Nothing new I suppose. Serena sighed.

Well, where else was I suppose to go? Not like I could come here all the time. Raye told her. Serena let a small laugh pass through her lips. Chad! Whats going on here?! Youre leaving?

Whats with those hippies in the kitchen? Serena asked him.

Theyre interested in buying the place. Some morons with too much money. Chad told them. Raye looked at Serena.

What?! You think its like we know all people with money! We may have a vast social circle but we dont associate ourselves with hippy douche bags. Serena rolled her eyes. Geeze.

Whats I hear about you getting a job? Raye asked.

Yeah. Well I was filling in for Michaels dead beat guitarist who bailed on him about a month ago at this show. This guy was there and he had a few connections, to make it short, I auditioned and got a job as a touring musician for Morrissey. Chad told them simply.

You got a job with Morrissey?! Serena exclaimed. GET ME TICKETS! Serena smacked him with her purse.

SERENA! Raye shouted out at her.

Sorry. Serena mumbled.

You like Morrissey?! Chad asked.

LOVE Morrissey. Serena said before she finally shut up.

So, thats it? Youre leaving? Raye asked him.

Yeahguess so. He replied. The two of them stood there looking at each other as if it would be the last time. Raye pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. She kissed his cheek and let go.

Come and visit. She told him as she walked away. Serena hugged him along with a whisper of, Get me tickets! in his ear. She walked a bit faster to catch up with Raye.

The two girls sat in Rayes room while Raye let a few tears fall out. I cant believe this is happening.

Oh come on Raye, you hate this place. It reminds you of abandonment, you told me so yourself. Serena told her.

It does, but its still a familiar home. she told her.

Well, soon youll have a new place you can call home. Raye grabbed a few things, she told Serena she would meet outside on the front steps like they used to back when they were younger.

Serena sat outside waiting for Raye to come out, she looked at this place and remembered the times when she didnt want to be here. She hated this place most of the time, 90% of it was the scouts giving her crap for being late. What they didnt know was that it was because she was caught in one of her parents fights and she wouldnt dare ask to take out a car while it was going on. The other 10% was her and Raye sitting in her room talking about people they knew. Raye soon came out and sat down next to her with a small overnight bag.

Hey. Serena greeted her.

Hey. Raye replied back.

So? Serena asked her.

Grandpas moving back to Japan, he has a relative or something who lives there, he wants to be at home when he leaves this world, or at least thats how he put it. Raye told her.

And Chad is touring with Morrissey. Serena put it.

Yes. Raye laughed. Chad is touring with Morrissey. Raye continued to laugh at her, You cant get over that, can you?

No! I remember him as the skinny, dorky, loser who had the fattest crush on you ever. Serena told her. Raye burst out laughing. OH RAYE! HEY! LOOK AT ME! HAY, I CAN PLAY AN INSTRUMENT, THAT MAKES YOU WANT ME! Serena mocked Chad in a deep voice. What a loser. Raye fell over laughing and couldnt help herself. Now the son of a bitch is touring with Morrissey.

I think I will miss this place. Raye told her.

When do you have to get all your stuff out by? Serena asked her.

End of the month.

What about your dad?  
I have to get in contact with him. Shouldnt be that hard, Im sure he knew this was coming. Raye told her.

Serena drove them both back to her place, Rayes cell phone rang an unfamiliar number.

Do you know who 44 is? Raye asked.

Its the UK, might be your dad. Serena told her.

Hello?Hi dad. Raye looked over at Serena and raised her eyebrow. YeahSerena and I just got back from grandpas place. Hes selling the temple to some hippies. Raye rolled her eyes. What do you mean where am I going to go? Youre my dad. This is when you take charge. Raye gave him an attitude.

I didnt mean it like that, Raye her father told her as he ate a piece of toast. Listen, Im moving back to the states permanently. Specifically LA. Well get a great apartment there, just you and me kiddo, well make things straight. he told her.

Serena said I could stay with her here. Raye told him.

Just, please. Think about it. I want you here with me. I know I havent done much for you in the past couple of years. I want to be there for you now. I know you probably hate me His voice faded.

Dad, I dont hate you. Ill think about it and call you back. Raye told him.

Raye, before you go, I transferred some money into your account, go. Go shopping, go do what you like. Anything. Its all for you and you alone.

Thanksdad. Raye looked shocked. Usually he just paid for school and sent some money for a bit.

I love you, Raye. he told her.

Raye hung up the phone.

Now what? Serena said as she pulled into the garage.

Hes moving back to the States, to LA. He wants me to move with him and finish school there.

Do it! Serena hit her shoulder playfully.

What? Why? I thought you wanted me to live with you? Raye was now confused.

I go to school in LA! What if we were in the same school! It would be so much fun! We could call all the snobby LA kids assholes together! Serena giggled about all the horrible things they could do together.

And leave the scouts? Leave Darien?

Fuck Darien. You said you wanted to get away. This is your chance! Come on, youll be starting over. Serena tried to convince her.

Isnt Beverly Hill High where all the snobs go? Raye asked.

I dont go there, I go to a private school, sure theres a uniform, but it doesnt matter. Serena told her. You can convince him to send you to that school, Ill help you. I know all about guilt ridden fathers. Serena nodded with a stupid grin on her face.

Ill think about it. Sure. Raye told her.

YAY! Youll go to school with me and Lena. Serena clapped.

Oh! Lena?! That bitch hates me. Raye said to her as she pulled her wallet out of her purse.

No she wont. Serenas laughter and smile disappeared.

Shell like me just like that? Raye looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Lenas rude because Im rude. If I explain a few things to her Raye cut her off.

No. Shell tell.

No. She wont. I know this girl. Shes doing it because Im mad and she wants to be mad with me, shes doing it to be supportive, plus she knows the insides of our family structure better. With the exception of my long lost sister. Serena looked over at Raye who was digging out her wallet. What are you doing?

Dad said he put some money in for me, Im calling to check the amount. Raye told her. Lena will shred me.

She _wont_. Ill take care of it. Serena told her.

WHOA. Raye shouted.

What? Serena asked her. Raye pressed a few buttons on her cell phone and replayed her bank account status on speaker phone.

Your account balance is seven thousand, five hundred, fifty dollars, and seventy-two cents. The automated voice said to her.

WHOA. Serena repeated. Your dads really kissing ass.

I know Raye sat there, she looked at Serena.

Shopping?

Lets go. Raye told her. They put their seat belts on and took off once again.

Store to store to store the girls went. Serena taught Raye the concept of dressing up and down certain clothing.

If youre wearing cute shoes, be modest in everything else. So you can wear really cute flats with dark jeans and a black top.

If your shirt is low, make sure its just low enough, see thats too much and it makes it vulgar, unless your boobs are small. Three hours, five stores and ice cream later the girls were on their way home. They pulled into the garage and yanked their bags upstairs into Serenas room. Serena was genuinely having fun with Raye, it was as if she was a more down to Earth Lena. She wished that their bitterness didnt keep them apart for so long, they would have actually liked each other, unfortunately they had to come together over something emotionally scarring.

The two girls came downstairs into the kitchen, Hey you want some tea? Serena asked.

Sure. Raye told her, they put the kettle on and went into the TV room to see Darien standing there.

Darien? Raye asked out loud.

Hey! He turned around and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply and then let go to take a look at her. God I missed you so much. Serena stood there looking at them. A pair of small eyes was also watching it from another area of the room.

So, things hectic while I was away? he asked, completely ignoring the fact that Serena was around.

Uh. You could say that. When did you get back? Raye asked as she wiped the smudged lip gloss away from her lips.

Just right now. I heard you two going upstairs, talking and laughing. he told them. His eyes shot over to Serena. Whats going on here? Why are you being so nice? Darien asked. Serena was taken back.

Um. Was Serenas only response, she looked over to Raye who didnt know what to say either. Serena took a deep breath. Weve come to an understanding that too much shit happened between us and personally to us. So we had a night of drinking and called it quits. She said while looking Darien dead in the eye.

I dont believe you. he walked over to her. Youre lying.

Darien! Raye cried out to him. Shes telling the truth. Raye said to him. Well she drank more than I did.

That doesnt explain why youre automatically oh so nice to us. Darien was two inches away from her face.

Doesnt mean Im nice to you. Serena told him.

Okay! Raye came in the middle. Darien, Serena did so much for me when you were away.

What happened? Were you attacked?

No. Its personal. she told him.

How is it personal? Im your boyfriend, Raye. We dont keep secrets from each other. His voice grew louder. Serena shot him a look with a raised eyebrow.

It was about my dad. Ill explain it to you later, Im tired of thinking about this. Raye said. She heard the kettle go off and went to make her tea. Darien turned towards the whiskey table again.

Shes telling the truth, Darien. Serena told him. Darien didnt turn around, he continued to look down. You may not believe me. Hell, you probably think Im the biggest lying bitch in the world. But its true, its about her grandfather and her dad, and we came together over that. We both understand what its like to have pricks for dads. And with that Serena went upstairs into her room. As she left, Darien turned around to see Raye come in with two mugs of tea.

What does she mean to have a prick for a dad? Darien asked her. Raye sighed.

Thats for her to tell you. Raye said to him. But now that were alone, I need to tell you something She took a deep breath.

What is it? Come on, Raye. You can tell me anything. he took the mugs from her, they sat down. Darien took her hands in his.

My grandfather is selling the temple. she told him, she looked down. Hes moving back to Japan to be at rest when he dies and Chads a touring musician with some big musician. Raye told him.

Oh God, Raye. Im so sorry. Darien told her.

Its not that big of a deal. I was fighting with my dad about it, Serena heard and the two of us came together. She has issues with her dad as well. In the end we realized we were the same person and got over everything.

How are you two related? In what way? Darien asked.

Her story with her dad is for her to tell her. she told him. Right now, I have to figure out what Im going to do with my dad and my grandfather. She told him.

You can always stay with me till youre settled. Darien told her. Raye raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

Thanks, but Ill be staying here with Serena. She told him. Darien took the mug and attempted to take a sip out of it till Raye snatched it out his hands and took it up stairs to Serena.

You can stay with me until youre settled?! HELLO? Raye complained to Serena.

What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Serena said as she took a sip of her tea.

So he really doesnt want to be with me, hes probably still doing it to get back at you. Good thing I killed his child. Raye said in a bitter tone, she took a sip of her mug as well.

Okay, going to the dark side isnt going to help. Serena said.

Sorry. Raye said bitterly.

What a douche bag. Serena said to her. As soon as Maestro gives the OK, Im kicking him out of my house. She paused for a moment, thinking. Actually. Ill find him right now. Serena left the house and drove over to Maestros house. She walked into his large penthouse silently looking around for him. She walked into a small room where she saw Maestro talking to a girl.

Dont fucking tell me what I can and cannot do! You take orders from me! Maestro shouted at her.

But what about the girl?

Serena doesnt know, and none of them will. Leave things to me. Maestro told her harshly. Serena peeked in from the door, hiding herself from their eyes.

Yes sir. She told him as she vanished. Maestro charged out of the room and opened the double doors to find no one there, he went up to the front door and opened it to see Serena standing there about to knock on the door.

Wow. Good timing. She said with a smile.

What do you want?

Geeze. Whats wrong with you? Serena raised an eyebrow at him.

Nothing. Sorry. he said to her as he walked back into his place. Serena followed. What can I help you with?

Just wondering what our situation with the evil doers is. Raye and Darien are having problems. I want him out. Serena told him.

So kick them out. Maestro told her.

Is it safe? Serena asked him.

Why wouldnt it be? Maestro asked her. He continued to have his back towards her.

Umyou said that Strobe now knows our identities and its safer if we stick together. Serena suddenly didnt feel safe around him.

Oh. Thats right. No, its fine now. Just leave it. Ill take care of things. he said he suddenly turned around which startled Serena. He came towards her and she jumped back. Whats wrong? he asked her.

Nothingthis whole situation with them is justit scares me a little. She told him, lying through her teeth.

Hey. Come here. He told her. Serena stepped back a little. What? Its not like Im going to kill you. he said as he pulled her into a hug. I wont let anything happen to you. he told her as he held her tightly. You know that right?

Yes. I know. she told him. She still didnt feel safe anymore. Maestro had suddenly become un-trustful. He kissed her cheek and showed her the door. Serena ran down the stairs and at in her car, she locked the door and collected herself for a minute, then she drove home. When she got home, Serena went upstairs and didnt come out of her room.

Darien was looking for Raye when he heard a voice come out of the TV room, he went inside to see Luke on the phone.

I dont know exactly what happened. But theyre friends again. Luke told someone on the phone. It could beIm guessing. Darien stood there listening to Lukes conversation, Luke unaware that Darien was standing behind him. Really, its none of our business but Im glad theyre friends again. Look, thats none of our business, but Rayes abortion probably had something to do with it. I know Serena took her to get it done.

Darien stood there frozen solid.

Rayes abortion.

Darien tried to listen to the rest of the conversation, but everything else sounded the same.

Rayes abortion.

Darien couldnt hear anything at all, except for those two words. Dariens skin turned three shades pale as he watched Luke walk out of the room using the side exit, not realizing that Darien was behind him. Dariens anger grew and grew, till his eyes grew completely black and then went back to normal, his eyes flashed.

Serena. he said as he charged upstairs.

Serena sat in her room, she was trying to convince herself that Maestro was not up to something. She sat there in her boy short black panties and a long black lace tank top that came right over her hips that clung to her figure. She sat there at her vanity looking at herself when she heard the door handle jiggle. She had locked it earlier since she was changing. She looked over to see that whoever was trying to open the door was not giving up, till finally Darien broke into the room and looked over to see Serena sitting there.

Darien? Excuse me! She said as she stood up. Darien came up to her and looked her in the face.

What happened to Raye? He asked her. Serena felt threatened but did a good job of not showing it.

I already told you.

Liar. Darien grunted.

Its the truth.

LIAR. Darien shouted at her as he grabbed glass vase and threw it in the corner in anger to scare her. It worked. He began to walk closer to her as Serena backed up. You better tell me the fucking truth.

II already told you. Serena told him, her cool cover was gone and she was already shaken up from earlier.

Tell me again. he said to her as he pinned her to the wall and looked her in the eye. He put his arms on each side of her and put his knee between her legs, literally forcing himself on her.

Stop this. Ill scream. Serenas heart was beating so loud she wondered if Darien could hear it.

Scream. He told her as he put his hand around her neck. Wheres Raye? he asked her. Serena felt his grip tightening around her neck as she began to struggle.

II She could barley talk.

TELL ME. He shouted at her. Serena struggled for air as Darien continued to tighten his grip. Did she kill it? ANSWER ME. He shouted at her. Serenas eyes opened and closed a few times till she collapsed and Darien dropped her to the floor like a ton of bricks.

Pity. he said as his eyes flashed again, he walked over her body and out the door. Darien grabbed a pair of car keys and went out into the garage.

Hey, Darien. Looking for Raye? Luke asked. Darien shot him a look. Shes at the Temple clearing out her room. Luke said as Darien passed him by without saying a word. Luke raised his eyebrow and walked back into Serenas house.

Serena! He shouted out. Come on, you said we were going to look at that guitar I wanted. Get ready. he shouted to her. Serena?! He shouted again as he jumped up stairs to see where she was. Serena? Ser-eee-naah. he called out again, he turned down the hall to see her door open. You in here? I wanted to- Luke saw Serenas unconscious body laying on the floor with the broken glass in the corner.

OH GOD. SERENA!

Till next time guys. Coming up soon. It gets good.


	39. Secret Betrayal

Hello darlings. Welcome back! Last chapter didn't go as planned due to the fact that the quotations didn't show up. I did contact someone and got crap response. Let's see if this one works out better, yeah?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this computer, I'm still making payments on this beautiful badass machine.

Chapter 39: Secret Betrayal.

"Serena! Serena!" Luke shouted out to her as he held her body in his arms. "Can you hear me?!" He put his ear on her chest to hear her heart beating faintly, he forced her mouth open and plugged her nose as he attempted to breathe life into her. "Come on Rena…" he said as he pumped her chest. He attempted to bring her back again. He pumped her chest again…and again…and again. Serena's body jerked as she coughed violently, Luke's arms still around her. "Oh thank God." he sighed. "Serena…can you hear me?" Serena continued to cough, tears in her eyes when Luke moved her face towards him. "Hey…you're okay now. Alright?" He said comforting himself more.

"What…" she said in a daze, she could barley make the words out.

"Who did this to you? Do you remember? Was it Darien?" Luke asked her frantically.

"Darien…" She said as she blinked. She closed her eyes and remembered seeing his face looking into her soul, she put her hand to her neck as she remembered his grasp. She opened her eyes, and looked at Luke, her look confirming his question. "Raye…" she said again.

"He's gone after Raye" Luke's eyes grew wide. "Can you stay here, will you be alright? Don't go anywhere." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll look after her." Luna said as she watched from the corner.

"You'll be alright." He told her as he ran off.

Raye stood in her room as she looked at a picture of herself when she was little. Both of her parents had been in it, it was their first trip to Japan as a family and she remembered her mother fitting her in traditional dress, while her own mother wore a sundress and her father his normal weekend attire. She knew she had to move on. This was her chance to finally find some normalcy in her life, to move past everything that happened, and everything that had happened to her. She heard thumping from outside, probably Chad drinking too many beers. She dropped the picture frame when the door slammed open, Darien stood there staring at her.

"You startled me." Raye told him. Darien said nothing but looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" Darien continued to stare at her with his cold eyes, his hands still on the door, not moving.

"You. Killed it." Darien told her, his voice barley audible. Raye gasped, frightened that he had found out.

"Darien…I…" Raye said to him.

"YOU KILLED IT!" He screamed at her, still standing in the same position, his body not moving.

"Darien, please. Just listen to me." Raye pleaded with tears in her eyes, Darien finally began to move, slowly he made his way over to her. "Darien please, listen to me. I can explain what happened!" Raye shouted out frantically to him. Darien moved closer and closer to her as Raye was backed into the wall. The deranged look on his face scared her. "Please, Darien!" She begged. "Please. Don't hurt me!" She screamed out as she closed her eyes and turned her face the other way, feeling his shadow on top of her. She heard a large thump and then realized that she hadn't been hurt. She peaked one eye open to find Darien knocked down unconscious and Luke was standing above him. Raye blinked as she couldn't believe that someone was there.

"That was close now, wasn't it Love?" Luke asked her.

Darien stood in an abandoned foggy park, he heard the swings going back and forth in the wind, but there was no one on them. He walked through the fog, feeling that someone was calling to him.

"Darien…Darien…" Darien began to run when finally he hit a brick wall.

Darien jumped up to a splash of cold water on his face. It had drenched him and his shirt. He woke up coughing and when he had finished he grabbed the back of his head in pain.

"AURGH." He shouted out when he finished pulling his shirt off and throwing it in the corner. "WHAT? Who did this?!" He shouted out as he violently turned in the bed. He was in an unfamiliar room, with a white bed, and dark furniture to his left and right. To his right was a window that had dark curtains pulled with the white ones hanging out. His eye scanned the room again, he turned back to see Serena sitting in a chair across the room. Her dark eyes were lined with black eyeliner, she wore dark jeans that were tucked into her zipped up almost knee high black leather boots with a stiletto heel. She wore a black shirt that fitted her thin body that came up to her elbows and covered her stomach completely. Her long dark hair was worn down as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're awake." she told him.

"What? What…where am I?" Darien asked her, still drenched in water and his own sweat. Serena swung her crossed legs over and stood up. "Answer me, damn it!" He shouted. Serena tossed him a white towel to dry off. Darien caught it and wiped himself down. "Tell me where I am or else I'll-"

"Don't even think about it." Serena told him as she pulled out a gun from the back of her jeans. Darien looked straight into it and then looked at her, the motion of his eyes hurt his head even more. "We may be from another life, but we're still human in this one." she told him.

"Where am I?" he asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough." she told him as she disabled the gun and put it on the table.

"Where did you learn how to use that?" he asked her as he motioned to the gun.

"I have my ways." She told him, "Just like you do." Darien looked confused. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked, her voice a bit kinder.

"Barley…I was with Raye…oh God. Raye." He remembered what he did to her. "Where is she? Is she alright?!"

"She's fine."

"What happened? Did she have an abortion?" Darien asked.

"Yes." Serena sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm only here to confirm things." Serena told him. "She'll tell you the rest, I'm here to make sure you're back to normal."

"I…ow." he said as he touched the back of his head in pain. "Can you tell me why my head hurts so much?"

"After you found out about Raye's abortion, you…you became blinded with rage. You went looking for answers." Serena looked down, she swallowed hard, as much as it hurt. "You found Raye and stormed over her. Luke stopped you from hurting her."

"I almost hurt her?" Darien leaned forward in bed. "I would never do that to her!"

"Apparently you were going to." Serena told him.

"You're a liar." he shot at her, his cold eyes looked at her.

"I'm telling you the truth." Serena's eyes, colder than Darien's, shot right back at him.

"You're doing this to hurt me. You're doing this to fuck with me. WHERE AM I!?" He shouted at her as he jumped out of bed. Serena grabbed the gun and pointed it right at his bare chest.

"Get back in there." Serena commanded as she motioned to the bed. "If you don't fucking believe me, fine. But I'm here to tell you the truth. I may have done my share of bad, but I would never purposefully physically hurt any of you. If I was lying why would I be here?" Darien sat back down into bed and put his hands up. Serena put the gun down.

"Fine. Let's say I believe you. Just tell me what happened."

"I did. Till you went bat shit crazy on me." Serena told him. "You found out Raye had an abortion, yes-she was confused and scared and didn't know what to do. She asked me for help and I helped her because she's my friend."

"She wasn't your friend before." Darien told her.

"She was before, then we lost touch, and now we're understanding what happened to each other."

"She did mention something about fathers…what about that?" Darien asked.

"That's not important now. Raye asked me for help, so I helped her. After that, she was going to tell you in her own way, but she was too ashamed and scared. You found out too early, then you lost yourself and went looking for answers."

"I can't believe I almost hurt Raye."

"Apparently she begged and pleaded for you to not hurt her." Serena told him. "Do you remember if you did?"

"Did I?"

"No. That's when Luke came in and decided that you needed a time out." Serena said, she left out the part where Darien had attempted to and had almost killed her.

"What do I do now?" Darien asked. "Can I at least get something for my head? Please. I promise I won't hurt you or anyone else…" Serena could see the guilt wash over him completely. She went into what Darien assumed was a bathroom and brought out a small ice pack, she sat down on the bed with him and held it to his head.

"Feel better?" She asked him.

"Yes." Darien said as he took the ice pack from her and held it himself. She took out two pills and poured him a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Here. Take this, you'll feel better."

"What is it?"

"Just advil." she said. Darien took the two pills and then put the ice pack back to his throbbing head.

"How do I know you're not trying to kill me?" Darien asked her.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead long ago." Serena told him with a smirk. They stood there looking at each other.

"Why did you help Raye?" Darien asked her after the long silence.

She looked over her shoulder at the door to make sure no one was there, she leaned over and told him closely in his ear. "My mother told me to." she whispered. When she pulled away Darien's eyes grew wide as he realized that she wasn't talking about her loving mother who was off traveling the world, she was talking about the woman who put them all there in the first place.

"You're mother-" Darien said out loud when Serena put her fingers to his lips to hush him.

"Shh. Just keep that between you and me." she said, a little too aware of her surroundings. "You need to rest." she said, Darien leaned back into bed feeling drowsy.

"Wait, you never told me where I am…" he said as he dosed off.

"Somewhere safe." she said to him as he closed his eyes. Serena made sure that he was fast asleep, then she took the gun and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. She leaned against it and looked down, feeling dirty and guilty.

"Good job." Maestro stood in front of her. Serena continued to look down, her dark bangs and layers falling in her face.

"This is yours." Serena said as she handed him the gun back.

"Thank you. Job well done. I am proud." he began clapping. Serena still couldn't shake the feeling off of her. "Come on, let's get going, he'll be fine." he put his arm around her waist and walked her down the hall of his penthouse. His cell phone rang as he guided her out of his office. "Excuse me." he said. Serena turned as she heard him close the door. Serena tip toed back to the door to hear what he was saying.

"Yes she took care of him. No, she's not on to anything, believe me. She's a good girl, does what she's told. I'll take care of it if it turns into that." Maestro said. Serena walked slowly back to her place as she waited for Maestro to finish his call. He opened the double doors and greeted her with a smile.

"How about I buy you lunch?" He asked her as they walked out.

"No. I'm alright." she said simply. "What about Darien, will he be okay?" Serena tried to turn around to check on him.

"He'll be fine. Let me walk you down." He told her as he put his arm around her waist again and

guided her down to her car. Serena didn't trust him, she didn't feel safe with him anymore. She knew something was going on, but what? Who could she tell? Not Lena, not Lana, not Mina…not even her newly re-found friend Raye.

When Serena got home, no one was there, even if they were, she didn't want to speak to them. She felt exhausted and dirty, her neck throbbed with soreness, she collapsed into bed with her shoes on and laid there on her stomach.

"Serena?" Luna called out to her. Serena looked over to her as Luna climbed up into bed and sat next to Serena. Serena scratched Luna and rubbed her affectionately.

"Luna. I need to tell you something, but please. Don't tell anyone this." Serena told her.

"You have my word. What is it?"

"I think…I think Maestro betrayed us."

"What?!"

"I…I don't know if he did it long ago, or if he was always using us." Serena still lay on her stomach, still rubbing Luna.

"Maestro…well as long as I could remember, he was your father's aid." Luna told her.

"Is that where Maestro is from?" Serena didn't even remember how she had met him. She just knew he was friends with one of her brothers then became a friend of hers, when he trusted in her about the Shadow Creatures and Warriors.

"Yes. Maestro was your father's right hand man." Luna continued. "An honest and brave man, little was known about his personal life, but Artemis did tell me he once had a wife and child." Serena lay on her back.

"I think he's up to something." Serena told her faithful feline friend. "I need to know." Serena sat up out of bed.

"Serena. You can't do this alone. If Maestro is up to what you think you are and he catches you, you'll be dead!" Luna cautioned with worry.

"Don't worry Luna, he taught me almost everything I know." Serena told her.

"Almost everything?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn the rest?"

"From you." Serena said simply. She grabbed her purse and went out. "I have to get to the bottom of this."

"Serena! Take a scout with you! Serena!" Luna called out.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! Keep your word." Serena told her as she walked out. Serena drove the SUV back to Maestro's penthouse, she knocked on the door, Maestro answered shirtless.

"Hi." Serena said with a grin.

"What?"

"Nice to see you too!"

"Sorry. I'm a bit busy."

"Got a girl in there, Bruce Wayne?" Serena smiled at him, loving the fact that she was annoying him.

"No. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well not really. See I think I left my headset in your office. Can I go look?" Serena asked as she made her way in.

"You know where it is. Doubt it's in there though."

"I'll be quick." She said as she walked in. "Is Darien gone?"

"Yes. Safely back at his apartment." Maestro answered as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Great! Be right baaaack!" Serena called out as she ran up a small flight of stairs to his office. She closed the door behind her as she quickly searched through his desk. She found nothing but crap and more crap. Till finally she saw something of interest, it was a small mechanical box that she knew for sure wasn't a paper weight. Serena shoved it into her purse and stepped out. Making sure everything was in it's place.

"NO! Not in here!" Serena called out as she came back down the stairs.

"Good."

"Not good." Serena told him as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "California law requires you use a headset or a blue tooth in order to talk on your cell phone legally while driving. I'm going back soon and I need to find it."

"Can't you just buy a new one?" Maestro asked.

"Sure, but I don't know how to connect it to the phone." Serena smiled. She kissed his cheek and took off. "Byeee! Thanks for letting me look!" She said in her typical Serena sweet way and left.

Later that night, Serena sat in her room looking at the mechanical box, she fidgeted with it for a bit till finally she pressed something and it began to glow. She placed the box down on the hardwood floor and watched it as it opened up. Starla appeared as a hologram along with what seemed to be equations and plans for something. "Change of plans. Plan B is now into effect. Whatever you do, don't let it on to anyone. Be in touch." The little metal box shut down. Serena knew he was now officially working for_ them_. She felt her heart beating loudly and thought it might explode.

"I need to tell someone." she whispered to herself. _Tomorrow_ she thought.

The next day Serena made her way over to Darien's apartment. Raye called her that night and said that she and Darien had a long talk, and that she didn't know if they were going to continue to be together or what was going to happen next. Serena said she'd meet up with everyone later on, but first she knew that she had to tell someone she could trust, and show Darien the little box, for some reason, she knew she could trust him with this. She wore a pair of tight fitting black Capri pants with a black lace tank top and a purple cardigan over it with a pair of black flats. She looked at her cell phone, it was only five pm and everyone wasn't meeting up till seven. Good enough time she figured, it was already kind of dark out anyway, she walked the back way to the front where the car was parked outside. She heard something in the bushes and figured it was one of those raccoons her dad was always complaining about. A strong arm grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth. Serena struggled and screamed but it do her any good.

"Shut up! Shut up! Where do you think you're going?" Maestro whispered harshly in her ear. Her biggest fear had come true. "Think I was so foolish to fall for your little act, didn't you?! This belongs to me!" he said as he grabbed the little metal box she had taken from him. Serena squealed from under his strong hand and tried to shake her head. "Bullshit! I was on to you from the beginning. Let's take a little ride, shall we?" He dragged her to the front where instead of her car, a limo was waiting. He threw her small body into there where she screamed and scrambled to find a way out. Two large men grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. Serena screamed for them to stop and to let her go.

"Oh shut her up, will you?" Maestro asked calmly from the other side of the limo as he watched the whole thing. He had two men in black suits sitting next to him. One of the men that had grabbed her earlier put a piece of duct tape over her mouth and sat her up facing him while the other tied her feet together. She felt the limo move and began to panic. The windows were tinted so darkly that she couldn't tell where he was taking her. Maestro opened a bottle of expensive champagne and poured himself a glass. He lifted it up as a toast to her, "Oh. I'm sorry. Would you like some?" The two men sitting next to him snickered at his little joke. He drank a bit and sighed at how good it was.

"Now. Where were we? Oh that's right." He sat there looking her up and down. "You really thought you could expose me? Little girl…who do you think you are?" he mocked her. "Well since you're so interested in what's going on. I'm going to tell you." Serena's cold eyes shot him a dirty look. "No, really. I am." he took another sip. "You caught me. I work for the bad guys. I'm a traitor." he sarcastically told her. "The plan was, originally to get back what I had lost from your father on the moon. The only way to negotiate my life was to betray him, and since he wasn't of that much importance to me. So I did." He said simply and chuckled. "I'm sorry…what did you say? Where do you fit in all this? Well, my plan was to trade all of you in, for what is mine. But it's much too early, this will happen much later. But you won't remember any of this…nothing at all." He slid over and sat next to her, Maestro began to play with her hair, running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Oh and your beloved? That prince? No. Not that peasant you fuck to make your friends jealous. I'm talking about your love of your life. The one you long for, your prince…he'll be the first to go. But for fun we'll kill your rich boy first in front of you." Maestro told her as he kissed her cheek. Serena began to struggle and squeal from under the bounds. Maestro slowly peeled the tape off of her lips. Serena looked him dead in the eye to see that there was nothing there.

"You can't do this!" Serena spat at him.

"Oh but yes, I am."

"No. I trusted you, I trusted you with everything, how dare you! How dare you betray us and do this to us, do this to me! How can you do this to me?!" Serena shouted at him.

"You're mighty feisty when you're helpless, too bad we couldn't start anything, eh?" Maestro teased her.

"Stop it! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed at him. Maestro laughed at her. "Why are you telling me all this? I won't let you get away with this!"

"Because, you won't remember anything my dear." he said as he motioned to one of the men in the suits. He put a cloth over her nose and mouth as she struggled out of his grip, Serena felt weak and soon she passed out.

Darien sat in his apartment waiting for Serena, she had sent him a text message earlier stating that she needed to talk to him privately about what was going on with their new enemy, but advised him to not tell anyone else. He agreed to see her and had begun to build some trust in her, although now that she was an hour late he was beginning to think she played him a fool to see if he was stupid enough to believe her. They were all going to meet at Mina's house to see what their next plan was now that they were all a team again. It would feel weird to go to Mina's house to have these little meetings now that Raye's temple was bought and sold. Raye also needed to talk to him about what she was going to do now. Last time she grew upset with him and stormed off at his suggestion. They were also acting as if they were strangers ever since Raye had her abortion.

Darien shook his head, he was full of thoughts and didn't know what to do about it. He made his way over to Mina's house.

"Something doesn't feel right." Lita said as they all sat there waiting.

"What?" Mina asked.

"I don't know…we've done this before but something's missing." Lita added.

"Where's Serena?! Is she late?" Raye called out as she entered Mina's bedroom.

"THAT'S IT!" Lita shouted out. Mina and Amy burst out laughing.

"Serena's not here?" Darien asked as he walked in after Raye.

"Nope. She's probably on her way." Mina said as she sat back on her bed. Luna came rushing into the room.

"No time for a meeting! We're under attack!" Luna shouted.

"What?!" they all shouted at her.

"There's something going on at the delivery truck warehouse. We think it's Strobe and his minions." Artemis told them as he walked in.

"Warehouse?" Mina asked them. "That's not a warehouse, that's a truck graveyard, that place is so creepy, when the high way was under construction I would have to pass by it to get home from Serena's house. It gave me the chills each time."

"No time for that now. We have to get going." Artemis told her.

"Where's Serena?" Luna asked as she looked in the room for her.

"Not here, she was suppose to be here already." Amy replied.

"I guess some things never change." Lita told them.

"All of you go ahead, we'll stay behind and look for her." Luna said.

"Well you heard the lady! Er. Catty!" Luke was leaning against the doorway. They all looked over, surprised to see him there. "Get going!" He said to them. They all rushed out, Darien looked at him-wondering if he could trust him with what Serena had said to him earlier. He decided against it and joined the rest of them.

Within ten minutes they were all there. The girls had transformed, they waited for Darien…only to find he couldn't.

"Maybe your flower wilted." Mina grinned.

"VERY funny, who are you now? Serena?" Darien gave her a dirty look. Mina couldn't help herself.

"Hey! We're here to fight! Not to make jokes. Everyone split up, stay in communication." Lita told them.

"Right." They agreed and took off.

"Ey. Be careful there cape-er…wait. Nevermind." Mina said again. Darien rolled his eyes and continued on, he was strong even without his powers. He's the prince of Earth, he knew what he was doing. Suddenly he heard a smash when a giant boulder was behind him, leaving a dent in the truck next to it.

"Holy shit." he said. He looked up to see several shadow figures, they soon jumped away in different directions. Darien ran after them, hoping to keep up, when he found out that he was being chased by one of them. The Shadow Creatures looked different from before, this time having shapes of men and women as opposed to the giant blobs they once had fought before.

"Look out!" He shouted as he passed Mercury and Jupiter who were each fighting their own. He saw their electric power pass by them as he ducked and dived into the dirt ground. He found one of the trucks open and scrambled inside. Once in he heard the door slam behind him with a click.

"Huh?" He got up and attempted to open it. It was locked. "Fuck. OPEN UP! HEY! ANYONE OUT THERE? MARS? JUPITER? LET ME OUT!" Darien continued to shout. The truck was dimly lit with an over hanging red light. He continued to slam on the door and shout but he could hear the ruckus that was going on out there-no way anyone would hear him. "Fuck." he said again with a slam of his fist on the door.

Then Darien heard a small moan coming from the back of the truck. He turned around frantically waiting to fight whatever it was. He couldn't see very well, the red light making it hard to see. He walked over slowly, his feet clanking on the hard metal floor.

"Who's there?" He asked aloud. He heard the moan again. "I said WHO'S THERE?" Darien shouted out, his voice echoing in the truck. He came to where the red light ended and stood his ground, he looked down to see Serena tied up and gagged on the floor.

"Serena?" He said out loud, not believing it was her. "Oh my God. Are you alright?" He bent down towards her to help her, she squealed in fear and attempted to move away from him. "Hey. Hey. It's me. I'm not going to hurt you." Serena freaked out as tears came to her eyes as she continued to squirm. Darien tried to consol her, repeating that it was him over and over again, finally fed up with her behavior he cupped her chin roughly and held her in place. "Serena what's wrong with you?! I'm not going to hurt…" Darien noticed a few large bruises on her neck. "…you." he finished his sentence. It all came rushing back to him. Blinded by anger and rage he had attacked her previously to going after Raye. He could see everything clearly now, he remembered pinning her to the wall, his hand and fingers around her small neck.

"Oh God…no." He told himself. He desperately tried to shake that image out of his head as he tried to console Serena. "Shh. Shh. That's over now." He told her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." He said as he slowly pulled the gag from around her mouth. Serena continued to stare at him, debating if she should trust him or not. Darien untied her arms and legs and helped her sit up straight.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked her, she stared at him and then looked around the truck they were trapped in.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're safe for now…we're off of route 67, in the truck graveyard." Darien told her, Serena's eyes gazed around the truck and into the red light that was hanging above them. "Serena…" Darien called her name out again. She wasn't paying attention, her state of mind was distracted and couldn't focus on anything or anyone. "Serena, how did you get here? Serena!" He called out to her and held her face in his hands again. "Serena. Do you know who put you here? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I…I…" Serena repeated over and over again, "I don't know…I don't remember how I got here." She began to panic as tears came from her eyes.

"Okay, calm down. I won't let anyone hurt you…just tell me. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember…" she racked her brain to think of the last thing she did. "Raye…?" She said as if she was asking a question.

"You remember helping Raye." Darien told her. "You helped her with the abortion, right?"

"You…know?" She spoke softly.

"I know everything, is that the last thing you remember?"

"I think so…"

"You don't remember me finding out and confronting you?" Darien asked.

"No."

"Do you remember talking me through in a white room?"

"No?"

"You were in a white room, you had a gun on you…does any of this sound familiar?"

"I don't remember a white room-why did I have a gun? What happened?!"

"You were trying to keep me under control."

"Control? Why? What did you do? What did I do? Did we do anything?!" Serena's panic began to increase as Darien held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. Serena looked all over the place as the red light began to taunt her.

"I did something I shouldn't have done. I accidentally hurt you."

"You hurt me?! Why? What did I do? What did you do to me?!"

Darien's head went down as his eyes motioned to his neck. Serena put her hand there to feel a bruise or two. "You did this? Why? Why did you do this to me?" She began to cry.

"I didn't mean to, you know that. You forgave me for this." Darien said. When in reality when he was in the white room, Serena didn't mention him choking her at all.

"Why would I forgive you for this? Why were you so angry?"

"I was blinded by rage…I found out that Raye had at her abortion." Darien told her. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to move on past it." Darien told her. "What else do you remember?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." Serena said. Darien stood up and looked around, they could both hear the fight going on outside.

"What's that?" Serena asked in a fearful voice as she sat there still with her knees to her chest.

"They're fighting." Darien told her. "It's Strobe and his friends, maybe it had to do with what you wanted to tell me earlier."

"What did I want to tell you?" Serena asked, she looked up right at him. Darien came down her level again and held her by the shoulders. Serena looked at his arms around her and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sent me a text message stating that you needed to talk to me about something important." Darien told her. "You don't remember any of this?" Serena shook her head. Something came crashing into the side of the truck Serena was leaning on. Darien pulled her away as they both fell to the opposite side. Serena looked up to see a dent where she was sitting.

"That was close." She told Darien. The two of them looked at each other and immediately jumped up and began banging against the wall.

"HAY! HAAAY!" They both began shouting at the top of their lungs as they banged against the door.

"LET US OUT!" Serena shouted as she banged and kicked against the door.

"MARS? JUPITER? HELLO?" Darien shouted as he took a final hit at the door and hurt his hand. "Ow." He mumbled.

"Oh shit." Serena said as she winced in pain for him. "Are you okay?" Serena asked him as he backed up and held his hand.

"Yeah, fine." He told her as he turned his back on her.

"Oh come on, let me see." She said as she turned him around and took his hand. She examined it, he winced in pain and mumbled an "ow" under his breath.

"You'll live." She told him. Serena's hands were kind as she examined his. Darien noticed the burns around her hands from where she had been bound. Darien put his fingers over her burn marks.

"I'm sorry." he told her as he rubbed them gently. "I feel incredibly guilty."

"Why? Don't be." Serena told him, the kindness in her voice was genuine. He turned around and looked over at the door again. "Hey." Serena called out to him. Darien turned around to face her. "It's not your job to remember. It's mine." She told him. Darien looked at her face, she had seen a lot and she was only 18 or so. "You're kind of freaking me out here. Are you alright?" Darien went up to her and slid his arm around her waist, he smoothed her hair back and kissed her deeply. Serena returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Darien let go of her after a few minutes.

"We shouldn't have done that." Serena said as she put her fingers to her lips.

"Yeah…" He responded breathlessly. Serena looked down and put her hair behind her ear.

"Now what?" Serena asked him. Darien looked down as well and stayed silent. "Don't do that, say something." She told him.

"What happened to us?" He asked her as he looked up into her blue eyes.

"Do you have time?" Serena raised an eyebrow at him. Darien looked around showing that he was trapped in there as she was.

"Where else am I going to go?" He asked her.

"Good point." Serena sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. What seemed to be an hour or two passed by as the two of them continued to sit there, the fight was still going on. God knew what was really going on out there. They continued to talk about what had happened to them.

"You think they're still fighting?" Darien asked.

"Who cares at this point? All I want is a warm shower and some food." Serena replied.

"They might all be dead, the whole world could be dead." Darien told her. Serena nodded her head. "We might have to re-populate the world." Darien stated sarcastically.

"You know, that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard." Serena commented.

"Geeze-it was only a joke." Darien rolled his eyes.

"No. Not because you said it, the whole theory of it is incestuous." Serena commented.

"Huh?"

"Well if two people have to re-populate the earth then all the kids would have to have sex with each other so you'd have to bang your brother and or sister, this way your kids are inbreeds and that doesn't really help humanity in any way. It's more like a human social experiment in retarded incest." Serena explained.

Darien sat there for a minute and soaked that in, he turned to her and finally spoke. "When did you get so smart?"

"When you were banging my best friend." Serena smartly commented. Darien rolled his eyes at her while Serena smiled sweetly.

"Why did you cut yourself?" Darien asked without looking at her. Serena turned to see him staring at the cold steel floor of the truck.

"Did it bother you that much?" Serena asked. Darien looked at her with his eyes that sank deep into hers, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You wouldn't understand." Serena shook of the feeling.

Darien looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Try me." he stated. Serena raised an eyebrow back and looked right at him, she sighed looked away.

"Remember that summer in Italy?" Serena asked him.

"Sure." Darien said. Trying to not sound guilty himself for sleeping around with Raye that summer.

"I found out I have an older sister. My dad fooled around before he married my mom and there she is." Serena told him simply.

"Holy shit." Darien said. It was the only thing he could think of. "Does anyone else know?"

"Raye does…" Serena told him. "Other than that no other family member knows. My aunts know, but their kids don't."

"Why don't they know?"

"They talk." Serena said simply.

"Ah. Not good for the reputation." Darien told her.

"Bingo."

"She's the reason you decided to hurt yourself?" Darien asked.

"No. Just the things that went with it."

"Like…?" Darien was trying to get behind that wall she had.

"When the whole thing exploded it became kind of violent. My brother said a few things, dad came after him and I stepped in." Serena told him. "I took the beating for him."

Darien sat there in silence as he stared at the young girl, after staring at her for a few moments he finally opened his mouth.

"Your dad hits you?"

"Hit." Serena corrected him. "At the time it was 'hits' because multiple bashes were being embedded into me. But yes, he did hit me" She smartly told him.

"Serena you don't have to act that way."

"What way?" She looked at him.

"Being smart and making a study out of what happened to you. This happened to you, not to someone else for you to analyze it this way." Darien told her.

"It's my way of dealing." Serena told him. Darien raised an eyebrow at her again. "And being a complete bitch to everyone along with buying superficial crap I don't really need. But hey-he's paying for it, might as well take advantage."

"I'm sorry." He said to her again.

"Why? It's not like you did it to me."

"I should have been there for you."

"What were you going to do? Turn into cape boy and fly over to rescue me from my douche bag father? I don't think so…" Serena rolled her eyes at him. "Wait. Speaking of which, why aren't you turning into cape boy now to get us out of here?"

"I would, but I can't." Darien told her. "And don't call me cape boy. Meatball head." Serena put her hand to her head and felt around.

"Do ya see any?" Serena responded with her smart mouth.

"Uh…no?"

"Okay then." Serena leaned back. They both sat there for a few moments it was dead quiet outside. "It's so quiet." Serena told him.

"Yeah." Darien responded.

"It's not a good quiet." She told him. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Darien got up as Serena's eyes followed him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get us out of here." Darien told her. "I promise you, I will."

"How? You've already hurt yourself once."

"I'll figure something out." Darien said as he went to the back door of the truck and felt around it.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked as she leaned her head on her knees.

"Getting us out of here." Darien told her. "I already told you."

"Yes, I get that part. But how?" Serena asked him.

"Stand back." Darien told her. He backed up and shoved his shoulder into the door in an attempt to open it. Darien grabbed his elbow in pain as he backed up to try again.

"I don't think you should try that again." Serena said. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Darien said as he held onto his arm and backed up even further.

"One…two…three!" Darien charged forward as one of the doors automatically opened up. Darien went flying out of the truck and Serena heard a thump as he landed on the floor. Serena got up and walked out to see the Venus, Jupiter, and Luke standing there.

"Wow. You really do like to keep your promises." Serena said as she jumped down. She looked at Venus, "Hi." She smiled.

"Are you alright?" Venus asked.

"I'm fine. Don't know about him." Serena gestured to Darien trying to get off the dirt floor. Serena giggled at him.

"Shut up." he mumbled. He looked around to see them all standing there. "Where's the rest?"

"At Serena's house." Jupiter responded.

"Aka-headquarters." Serena sarcastically commented.

"Alright, that's enough out of you." Luke said as he pulled her into his arms. "How did you get in there anyway? I was worried."

"We're fine. Nothing happened." Serena told him.

"Bullshit. Darien what happened?" Luke asked him.

"I ended up trapped in there when I was attempting to outrun a Shadow Creature, that's when Serena-" Darien cut himself off when he saw Serena shaking her head discreetly at him.

"Serena was already here, we ran in to avoid getting hit by the creature." Darien covered. He saw Serena breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, mission accomplished." Luke responded. "Shall we?" He said as he led the way back to Serena's house. The two Scouts and Luke walked ahead while Darien grabbed Serena's arm.

"What was that about?" Darien whispered.

"Shh." Serena said, he noticed she was trying to cover up the fear in her eyes. Darien let her arm go as she walked off with the rest of them. Darien stood there trying to analyze her actions, he followed them back to her house where everyone was waiting for them. Little did they know a pair of violet eyes were watching them the whole time.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Maestro asked her as he held a drink in his hands as they all entered her family room.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I don't know what I would do without you." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Glad to know I was missed." she told him.

"Look this is serious." Maestro told them. "From now on we have to take these things a little more seriously. We can't let ourselves fall into their traps anymore." Maestro told them all. They all fell silent as they watched the man in black lecture them. "We'll speak again soon." he said as he put his drink down and walked out.

"Well, looks like we all had a big night." Luna said from the corner.

"Yeah, good thing you're all safe."

"It's getting late." Luna told them. "You guys can stay here if you want." Serena said as she walked away tiredly, not saying anything else to them. She looked over at Darien, her eyes met his as she motioned to go upstairs. Serena went up and five minutes later Darien followed her.

Darien walked into her room and closed the door behind her. He looked around for Serena till he heard something squeaking out of her large walk-in closet. Darien walked into the dark closet, he jumped when he heard the door close and lock behind him.

"Hey!" He shouted out as he felt someone jump on to him, he felt a pair of sleek fingers go up against his mouth.

"Shhh!" he heard a voice.

"Serena?" Darien asked in a confused whisper. She had a small flash light in her hand as she pulled him closely to him and whispered in his ear.

"I think someone is watching us." She told him.

"Who?" Darien whispered back.

"I don't know. I'm not sure." She said into his ear. Darien pulled her away from him and held her arms firmly in his hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Darien whispered to her.

"I'm sure. I can tell." Serena told him.

"Is that why you dragged me here like this?" Darien asked her. Serena nodded yes. She leaned over to him again and whispered in his ear.

"There's a traitor among us. I can feel it."

AN: Hi. Sorry. I love you all for keeping up with this story for so many years.

Do you know how hard it is to apply to law schools? X_x Wish me luck.

Ever. After.

Work is.

Over.


End file.
